Sigo cayendo por ti
by Naguita
Summary: Universo alternativo. Sasuke es el mejor amigo del hermano mayor de Sakura, Naruto. Cuando ella vuelve de un viaje de 5 años, por casualidades de la vida es Sasuke quien va al aeropuerto por ella. A partir de ahí el amor y los problemas irán surgiendo entre ellos. Perdonen este intento de summary, soy nueva haciendo esto Actualizo normalmenta cada 1 semana aunque puede ser antes :3
1. El encuentro

**Observación**

Este es mi primer FanFic, no soy para nada buena haciendo resúmenes así que por favor, tengan paciencia conmigo U.U.

 _Las palabras en cursiva son los diálogos de los personajes._

 **Las letras en negrita son conversaciones vía internet.**

 **NARUTO POV**

Se suponía que yo debía ir a buscarla al aeropuerto esa mañana, pero lo olvide. Tome otros compromisos sin siquiera pensar en ella. Llame a mi amigo preocupado a las 11:45 porque recordé mi promesa.

- _Sasuke teme tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes._

\- _Aun no es medio día Naruto_ \- dijo con voz soñolienta

\- _¡Me olvide de Sakura! por favor ve por ella al aeropuerto, yo termino otra cosa y voy a tu casa a recogerla._

 _-... Está bien, ¿a qué hora llegaba?_

\- _A las 10:00 en punto en teoría llegaba el vuelo_ \- conteste.

\- _Sabes que faltan 10 para las 12 no...-_ como si no lo supiera.

 _\- Te dije que me olvide, mejor cámbiate y despacha a la tonta de turno para que salgas a buscarla.-_ es un puto mujeriego el teme.

\- _Si, ya enseguida voy_ \- y corto

Solo queda esperar que Sakura no trate de matarme cuando me vea.

 **SASUKE POV**

Ese idiota me cago la mañana, ahora debía despertar a... Demonios no recuerdo como se llamaba. En fin

\- _Oye toma tu ropa, tengo que salir._

 _\- Ugh?-_ por lo que veo llegare un poco tarde

\- _Toma tu ropa, vístete y lárgate, Tengo cosas que hacer_

\- _Ok ok, ¡Qué mal humor!-_ también lo estarías si estuvieras en mis zapatos.

Me pongo lo primero que encuentro en mi cajón, Unos vaqueros negros y una remera blanca. Mis botas y ya está.

 _\- ¡Apúrate! que ya voy de salida_ \- joder como se tarda.

Pasaron 10 minutos y nada, pues me tocará entrar por la fuerza. Al acercarme a la puerta del baño ella sale vestida y lista para marcharse.

 _\- ¿No dejas nada verdad?-_ pregunto antes de cerrar la puerta de mi departamento

 _\- Si me olvido de algo algún día vendré a buscarlo bonito -_ Me besa en los labios y se aleja contoneando sus caderas.

Salgo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el aeropuerto. Ya son las 12:45 cuando llego. Hasta ese momento no había pensado, mi amigo quería que recoja a Sakura en el aeropuerto, pero se olvidó el insignificante detalle de que, ¡hace 5 años no la veo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que la reconocería en este mar de gente?! Bueno no ha de ser difícil con el color de pelo de esa niña. Comienzo a buscarla, bueno al menos intento hacerlo, Busco alguien más o menos parecida a la pequeña adolescente que se fue de la casa de los Uzumaki hace 5 años. Ya son las 1 de la tarde y que creen... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LA ENCUENTRO!

(Suena el altavoz del aeropuerto)- NARUTO UZUMAKI FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA SALIDA N° 9 – NARUTO UZUMAKI FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA SALIDA N° 9.

Tiene que ser una broma, voy caminando hacia la salida número nueve. No soy Naruto pero estaba aquí en su reemplazo. Estoy llegando a la salida y lo que veo me deja impactado. A lado del joven encargado de los altavoces se encuentra la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Tenía el cabello largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos vaqueros ceñidos al cuerpo color azul y una remera sin mangas roja. Bueno al menos su físico era impresionante. La cara no la podía ver porque estaba de espaldas. Pero rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera de las típicas (Cuerpo de Infarto - Cara de espanto) que es lo que abunda por aquí. Me acerco al mostrador y digo:

\- _Disculpe, ¿estaban llamando a Naruto Uzumaki aquí?_

\- _Señor aquí la bella señorita dice que lo está buscando por mucho rato y no lo encontraba._

\- _Ehh, si, se me hizo un poco tarde_

Cuando ella voltea, siento que lo hace en cámara lenta, veo su bello cabello volar al movimiento de su cabeza, abrir sus largas pestañas y dejarme ver sus hermosos ojos Jade. _\- ¿Hermano?_ \- eso fue como un balde de agua fría. ¡¿COMO NO ME FIJE EN EL COLOR CHICLE DE SU CABELLO?! Me hipnotizo su figura debo admitir.

 _\- ¿Sakura?_ \- ¡No!, ¡no podía ser ella!, ¡cualquiera menos ella! - _Tú no eres Naruto, ¿quién eres?_ ¡Encima no me reconocía! ¡Será!... aunque, yo tampoco la reconocí

 _\- Soy Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha_ _._ _¿_ _Te acuerdas de mí? Soy amigo de tu hermano desde tercer grado._ \- Me sonríe y el mundo se detiene por completo, ¡es bellísima! está muy cambiada o, ¿siempre había sido tan bonita?

 _\- Así que el tonto de Naruto terminó olvidándose de mí. -_ Que bien conocía a su hermano, pero debía defender al dobe.

 _\- Se le presentó un compromiso de imprevisto, por eso me pidió que venga en su lugar._ \- Listo asunto arreglado.

 _\- ¿Por eso llegas 3 horas tarde?-_ Había olvidado que era rápida para hablar, con comentarios mordaces y venenosos cuando se lo propone.

 _\- Me acaba de avisar -_ Por supuesto que no dejaría que me eche la culpa a mí.

 _\- Hum. En fin. Si me dices la dirección de mi hermano iré ahí en taxi._ \- Si será cabrona!

 _\- Yo te voy a llevar._ _¿_ _Dónde está tu equipaje?_

\- _Se quedó en Madrid. Recién llegará en 2 días._

 _-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Andar desnuda por ahí._ \- Aunque creo que más de uno estaría feliz con eso. (Me incluyo también)

\- _Que graciosito_ \- pero no me gustaría que otros las miraran así, es decir, ¡sigue siendo una niña!

\- _Bueno vámonos entonces, Naruto ira a mi departamento a recogerte_ \- me pongo a caminar hacia la salida, ella no tarda en ponerse a mi lado

 _\- Gracias_. - ¡oh! un comentario amable de su parte, eso me sorprende

 _-_ _¿_ _Porque? si llegue tarde._

 _\- Sé que Naruto se olvidó de mí, Y si te acaba de avisar te habrá levantado de la cama._ \- bueno, en eso tiene razón - _seguro estabas bien acompañado_ \- y ahí va de nuevo

 _\- ¿_ _Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?_ \- Su silencio me contesta. Ok, si soy un mujeriego, lo admito

 _-_ _¿Me equivoque?_ – Esta será una tarde muy larga.

 _\- ¿No eres demasiado curiosa para tu edad?_

 _\- ¿No eres muy viejo para andar de calentón en calentón?_ – Cabrona!

 _\- Eso no te incumbe, y ya sube al auto_ – ¡Por favor que al menos guarde silencio en el auto!

 _\- Ya, hablando en serio. ¿Cuantos años era que tenías? ¿37?_

 _\- Tengo 26._

 _\- ¡¿Solo 6 más que yo?!_ – ¿tengo cara de viejo acaso?

 _\- Sí. ¿Podrías hacer silencio de aquí a la casa?_

 _\- Departamento_ – me interrumpe ella – _Ok, estaré callada._ – ¡Gracias Dios!

Continuamos en silencio el resto del viaje, ella saca su móvil de su bolsa, se pone los auriculares rosas…. Son rosas igual que su cabello, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿12? Tienen forma de orejas de gato, definitivamente es una niña.

No la volteo a ver por miedo a que comience una conversación la cual no estoy interesado en sostener. Es que, ella consigue de alguna manera extraña sacarme de mis casillas a una velocidad increíble.

La espió de soslayo y la veo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila. Se quedó dormida. Al menos así no me molestara en un tiempo.

En estos 5 años ha cambiado bastante. Ahora sí parece una mujer. No queda nada de la pequeña niña de 15 años que fue a un país extranjero para estudiar artes. Tienes las pestañas largas, la cara redonda, nariz respingada, su cabello huele a fresas y sus labios son… ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Es la hermanita pequeña del dobe!, y ya la estaba escaneando como posible mujer. Debo estar demente. Me concentrare en el camino y me olvidare de que esta aquí… pero su aroma no lo podre ignorar… al menos, intentare.

 **SAKURA POV**

No puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Entre mis cosas extraviadas en Madrid y el que mi hermano se haya olvidado de mi pensé que sería el peor día de mi vida. Pero por lo que veo, la suerte me sonríe. No vino el tonto de mi hermano, aunque eso ya lo daba por hecho. Sino que vino Sasuke.

El Sasuke por el cual estaba loca cuando fui a España. Con el cual pasaba horas y horas conversando en casa de mis padres. Con el que me divertía a morir con los videojuegos y el que me daba consejos de hermano mayor con respecto a chicos.

Cuando viaje a Madrid solía escribir a mis padres y amigos, con el no tuve más contacto. Antes de irme le dije que me gustaba, pero lo entendió mal y me dijo también le gustaba. Que era una buena amiga suya. Como me dolió eso, aunque nunca se lo hice saber, era mucha la diferencia de edad en aquel entonces. Para mí era el típico "amor platónico" que toda adolescente tiene. Creí que no lo volvería a ver y fíjate como es el destino. Él fue el primero al que vi.

Adoraba hacerlo rabiar, era muy fácil para mí. Por supuesto que no perdí la oportunidad para hacerlo. Aunque no pensé que reaccionaria así. Por lo que veo si le afecta el hecho de no tener una pareja fija. Supe por parte de mi hermano que cambiaba de pareja como yo cambio de ropa interior. No me sorprende la verdad. Es un hombre guapo, conseguir una novia nueva no ha de ser muy difícil para él. Mide 1,90 aproximadamente, tiene el cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche, espalda ancha, brazos y piernas largas y fuertes. En fin, es todo un bombón. Eso sí tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, y un genio que no se lo traga nadie cuando está enojado, cuando eso pasa, es mejor huir, porque si no el terminara diciéndote cosas que ni siquiera está pensando. Ya me lo ha hecho y me ha pedido disculpas, pero esa cicatriz, sigue ahí.

Cuando llegamos al auto trato de sacar algún tema de conversación porque el viaje se hace bastante largo en silencio. Solo quería molestarlo por su edad, pero termino diciéndome sutilmente que quiere que me calle. Ok soy bastante habladora, pero eso no le daba derecho de ser tan hostil. Por la paz, lo dejare pasar y guardare silencio, tanto silencio, que luego me rogara porque le diga algo. Me pongo mis hermosos auriculares nuevos, cortesía de una amiga japonesa que tenía en España me recuesto y fijo dormir para no molestarlo. Siento su mirada sobre mí, pero con lo enojada que estoy no pienso si quiera mirarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos siento que paramos, abro los ojos, el me mira como dándome a entender que me baje. Salgo del auto con mi bolso, aun con mis auriculares puestos. Se acerca a mí, me saca los auriculares y me dice. – Llegamos. Ve a la puerta, yo tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Quieres que me quede yo sola en tu casa? – ¡Esto es increíble! Me dejara sola con tal de librarse de mí.

-Solo un segundo, tengo algo que arreglar y voy. Ten estas son las llaves. – Y se va, camina hacia la esquina de la cuadra, donde veo a una mujer despampanante en su vestido rojo que hace juego con su cabello. ¡¿Quién demonios viste así a esta hora del día?! la agarra de la mano y la saca de mi vista.

Bueno, parece que el día no termino siendo tan bueno como hubiera querido. Luego de estar un rato peleando con el manojo de llaves, doy con la correcta y abro la puerta. Su departamento es amplio. Con una linda vista al patio. No quiero parecer curiosa, así que me siento en la primera silla que encuentro, saco mi móvil y me pongo los auriculares de nuevo. Reviso mi Facebook y posteo en mi perfil. "¡Al fin en casa!" Con una foto con mis orejas de gato. Casi instantáneamente me escribe al privado mi amiga japonesa.

 **-¿cómo va todo por ahí?**

-Bien Ino, la verdad que no es la llegada que estaba esperando.

 **-¿porque?**

\- Mi hermano tonto se olvidó de mí

 **-O.O! ¿Sigues en el aeropuerto?**

-Nono, estoy en casa de un amigo de él.

 **\- ¿amigo de tu hermano?**

\- Si, es bastante odioso te diré, me dejo sola para ir coger con una mujer.

 **\- ¡¿What?! ¿No estas exagerando?**

\- Estoy sola en su departamento y la está allá afuera con una mujer.

 **\- ¿Es el amigo del que me hablaste?**

\- Siempre pensé que eras vidente, ¡pero esto ya es mucho!

 **\- jajaja ¡acerté!, deberías aprovechar y conquistarlo.**

\- Le gustan las maduritas, me lo acaba de confirmar.

 **\- upps entonces nada**

\- Jajaja mejor lo dejamos ahí – En eso se abre la puerta de la casa

\- Ino tengo que irme, ya volvió

 **\- Gatillo rápido jajajaja Hablamos** \- Sera loca esta chica.

Sé que entro a la casa, que está parado justo frente a mí, que me está mirando fijamente. Pero no me dice nada. Por lo que veo eso del silencio no era broma. Pero como ya había quedado. No seré yo la que lo rompa. Saco de mi bolso un libro de ficción que ya lo termine de leer pero él no tiene por qué saberlo y hago como que leo.

Aun no se ha movido. Sigue en la misma posición que al entrar. Levanto la mirada como para darle a entender que me está molestando. Lo que vi en sus ojos me saco de lugar. Tenían un brillo extraño, y me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron no pude mantenerle la mirada. Bueno dije que no iba a hablar pero, me defiendo mejor con las palabras que con acciones.

 _¿Se puede saber que tanto me estas mirando?_

 _Estas muy cambiada_

 _La gente cambia genio. Porque crees que yo sería diferente_

 _No pensé que tanto_

 _No me sorprende viniendo de ti_ – y ahí va de nuevo, yo y mi manía de hacerlo rabiar con comentarios sarcásticos

 _No puedes conversar conmigo sin algún comentario como ese no._ – creo que responderle esta de mas

 _Es parte de mi encanto_

 _Hmp!_ \- ¿solo eso? ¿Ningún comentario de más para seguir con nuestra estúpida discusión?

 _¿Ahora ya no tienes más chistes con doble sentido para responderme?_ – le digo cruzando las piernas.

 _No los necesito._ – Ok… me está empezando a poner nerviosa.

 _¿Quieres comer algo_? – ¡ASI NADA MAS! Cambio el tema más rápido de lo que esperaba. Me descoloco, ya tenía miles de frases posibles para decirle y el me cambia el tema.

… _¿Yo?_ – Me dejo sin palabras. Esperaba poder discutir más con el

 _¿Hay alguien más aquí?_

 _No. Gracias, no tengo hambre._

 _De acuerdo. Entonces, que quieres hacer._ – Eso no te lo puedo decir, lo que quiero hacer contigo no te lo podría decir en voz alta jamás.

 _Nada, no quiero incomodarte, tomare un taxi e iré a casa de Naruto. Ya abuse mucho de tu hospitalidad_ \- tengo que salir de aquí. Estar cerca suyo es peligroso

 _Puedes abusar más de mí si gustas, no me molesta._ – ¡¿ESO ERA DOBLE SENTIDO?! ¡¿Cierto no?! ¿O estoy completamente loca por él, que veo cosas donde no las hay?

 _Jejeje que graciosito_ – ¡sálvame Naruto!, estoy por saltar al cuello de tu amigo – _Prefiero no seguir interrumpiendo tus encuentros amorosos como el de hace rato_.- ¡Ja! Con eso me deja en paz seguro.

 _Ella era la que estaba interrumpiendo._ – Se está acercando lentamente, ¡por todos los cielos! – _No digas tonterías, como va a interrumpir algo si no estábamos haciendo nada._

 _Aun_ – MAMAMAMAMA Mis neuronas están haciendo corto justo en este momento

Cada vez está más cerca, se para frente a mí, la diferencia de estatura es tanta, que yo estoy mirando fijamente su tórax en este momento. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada porque mi sonrojo lo siento hasta la punta de mis orejas. Él no se mueve, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo coherente para decirle. Su pecho tiembla… un momento… ¿se está?... ¿riendo?

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!, No pensé que reaccionarias así_ \- que alguien me golpee porque no lo puedo creer

 _¿Él?_

 _¡Pensé que me dirías algo, al menos algún comentario sarcástico de esos que tanto acostumbras, pero te quedaste en blanco!_ – Se estaba burlando de mí.

… _-_

 _¡Oh vamos! No te lo tomes tan a pecho, siempre nos molestamos entre los 2 de esta manera._ – tiene razón, siempre nos molestamos y nos hacemos bromas de mal gusto… pero esta ya fue mucho para mí.


	2. Esta locura, la sentimos los dos

**Ya tenía preparado el segundo capítulo por si alguien se tomaba la molestia de leer mi historia :3**

 **Gracias por los Reviews. Espero poder cumplir con todas sus expectativas.**

 **CAPITULO 2 – Esta locura, la sentimos los dos.**

Agarro mi bolso del suelo, no levanto la cabeza, paso de largo a Sasuke y salgo por la puerta, siento unas ganas terribles de llorar, nunca me sentí tan ofendida en toda mi vida. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y mi estómago da 1.000 vueltas. Estoy a medio camino de la calle cuando algo me sostiene la mano. ¡No debo llorar, no debo llorar, no debo llorar!

 _Oye Sakura lo siento, me excedí con esa broma_. – Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos pero él no puede verlas.

 _No quiero hablar contigo. Voy a esperar a Naruto en alguna gasolinera o algo así_.- Me siento como una tonta, yo creí que él estaba aunque sea un poco interesado en mí. Pero solo era una de sus estúpidas bromas.

 _No te pongas así, no era mi intensión lastimarte, anda. Puedes golpearme si lo deseas._ – Me volteo para mirarlo, él tiene la cara de lado y los ojos cerrados, como esperando una cachetada de mi parte. Me acerco a él. Sé que me siente, porque aprieta más los parpados como para mitigar el dolor de alguna posible agresión. Quiero hacerlo, de verdad que quiero darle la vuelta la cara de un manotazo, pero no voy a rebajarme, no quiero que vuelva a creer que todo lo puede solucionar con una disculpa.

 _No te golpeare_ – sentencio. El abre los ojos y me mira. Mis lágrimas caen por mis ojos como una cascada (Me veo horrible cuando estoy llorando) – _porque no vale la pena perder mi tiempo así. Quiero que sepas que me heriste, que me molesto bastante la tontería esa que acabas de hacer, que no tengo la más mínima gana de dirigirte la palabra. Dime donde queda de una buena vez la casa de Naruto para que pueda irme y no tener que volver a verte._

 **SASUKE POV**

Siempre supe que era un insensible y tonto, pero esta vez me pase de listo. La hice llorar, nunca lo había logrado hasta ahora, ni cuando era una chiquilla tonta logre sacarle alguna lágrima, y ahora en 5 minutos lo logre.

No sé cómo mirarla en este momento, ya me dejo claro que no me quiere ver y que con una disculpa no lo solucionaría.

 _Sé que me comporte como un idiota ahí adentro, te juro porque lo que más quieras que no era mi intensión hacerte llorar_. – son sinceras mis palabras, nunca me ha gustado lastimar a nadie, menos a las pocas personas que me importan.

 _Pero lo lograste. En mi vida me habían ofendido tanto como tú lo hiciste. Y es exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez._ \- No recuerdo haberle hecho esta broma antiguamente a ella.

 _¿Qué vez?_

 _No lo recuerdas… No me sorprende, cuando no te conviene tienes mala memoria -_ ¡Ya comenzamos!

 _¿Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas por una vez en nuestra vida?_

 _Pues no, ya te dije que no tengo intención de seguir hablando 1 segundo más contigo._

 _Pues yo si quiero hablar, ¿Cuándo fue aquella vez de la que hablas?_ – tengo que saberlo, la he dañado antes y no lo recuerdo

 _¿Nunca seré más que una niña para ti no?_ – ¡demonios no! En ese momento en mi sala no te veía como una niña. Aunque no puedo decirte eso.

 _¿Porque te importa lo que yo crea de ti?_

 _Ya no lo hace. ¡Gracias!_ – se da la vuelta y continua su camino hacia la calle. No dejare que te vayas, al menos no así, la agarro de la muñeca y la giro para que me mire.

 _Contéstame. ¿Por qué te_ _ **importaba**_ _lo que yo piense de ti?-_ resalte la conjugación para que no me salga con el mismo comentario.

 _Te acuerdas cuando te dije que me gustabas. Hace casi 6 años_ – a que viene eso ahora. Si lo recuerdo, le dije que a mí también .

 _Si, te dije que a mí también me gustabas, eres una buena amiga para mi_ _Sakura._

 _Y aun no lo entiendes. Sigo perdiendo mi tiempo aquí_. – ¿QUE no entiendo?… nos conocemos desde niños, prácticamente le enseñe a andar en bicicleta, era quien más la comprendía cuando era una niña.

 _¡¿Qué demonios es lo que no entiendo?!_ – ya consiguió sacarme de mis casillas.

 _¡ME GUSTABAS! ¡ME SENTIA ATRAIDA POR TI, ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS DEBO DECIRLO PARA QUE PUEDAS ENTEDER?!_ – ¿que yo que?, ósea que su gustabas, no era el mismo que el mío.

 _¿Yo? Pero soy viejo para ti._

 _¡Dios! ¡Tienes razón! Ya no te molestare, ya sabes lo que sentía. Ahora por lo que más quieras suelta mi mano._ – no me había dado cuenta de que aun la sostenía, de que la estaba agarrando tan fuerte que su muñeca estaba enrojecida. La solté como si quemara.

 _¡Adiós!_ \- no pude detenerla, estaba vez no me atreví a tocarla para evitar que se vaya.

A mitad de cuadra veo que comienza a correr y desaparece de mi vista. Yo seguía parado en el mismo lugar. Su confesión me dejo en estado de shock. Yo… el idiota, mujeriego, boca floja y gruñón era la persona de la cual ella me hablaba en cada una de nuestras charlas. Era el muchacho simpático, con una linda sonrisa y buena persona de la que ella me hablaba en las noches de verano.

Y me deje llevar, me hipnotizaron sus ojos y casi cometo una locura en mi sala. Si ella hubiera levantado la cabeza cuando estábamos frente a frente la hubiera besado. No me habría detenido, porque en ese momento no pensaba. No estaba en mis cávales, la conozco hace tanto tiempo que el solo hecho de pensar en tener algo con ella me parece una locura. Pero esa locura, es compartida. Ella también siente algo por mí. O al menos lo hacía.

Bueno no se siquiera lo que siento. Es decir, nunca me había pasado con ninguna mujer, nunca al punto de olvidarme dónde y con quien estoy (al menos sin haber tomado una gota del alcohol).

No sé cuánto tiempo sigo en el mismo lugar, porque al levantar mi vista, esta Naruto con cara de pocos amigos mirándome. ¿Sera que ella le habrá dicho algo de lo que paso?-

* * *

 **Acepto reclamos y sugerencias para mejorar. Gracias. Nos leemos en el siguiente Capitulo ^^**


	3. La intuición de Naruto

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, si tienen alguna opinión de este fanfic háganmelo saber, me anima a seguir escribiendo :3**

 **CAPITULO 3 – La intuición de Naruto.**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Luego del largo día que pase en casa de mis suegros. Si, ese era mi compromiso más importante que buscar a mi hermana. Quiero decir, no son más importantes, si el TEME se hubiera negado a ir a buscarla habría ido yo, pero como sé que él es genial y me ayudaría me aproveche de su amabilidad.

Llame al celular de Sakura para ver que tal iban las cosas pero no me contesto. Seguro está enojada por haberla dejado plantada, pero si le explico las cosas sé que me perdonara. Es una romántica, por temas del corazón me perdonara.

Llame a Sasuke entonces, alguno de ellos tenía que contestarme. Y… no me contesto tampoco. ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo esos 2?! ¡Si ese bastado le puso una mano encima lo matare! ¡NHAAA! el no haría nada con ella, no es sus estilo. Aunque ella está enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria. Solo espero que no esté con alguna mujer y Sakura se deprima por eso.

Llegue a eso de las 7 de la noche a casa de Sasuke y me encuentro con el tonto parado en la entrada de su casa con una cara de drogado increíble, me bajo del auto, no me mira, no me habla, ni se mueve siquiera.

Me acerco a él, lo tomo por el hombro y lo sacudo un poco para sacarlo del trance en el que se encuentra.

 _Oye amigo. ¿estás bien?_

 _¿Hee?_

 _¿Hace cuánto estás aquí afuera?_

 _No sé. ¿Qué hora es?_

 _Son pasadas las 7. ¿Qué te ocurrió?-_ él es muy centrado, que le pudo haber pasado para estar así.

 _Nada yo… ¿sabes algo de Sakura?_

 _¿yo? Eres tú el que fue por ella al aeropuerto._

 _Sí, pero estaba cansada de esperarte y se fue. No sé dónde está._

 _¡¿DEJASTE QUE SE VAYA?!_ – ¡ella no pisa este país hace más de 5 años! Como deja que vaya a vagar sola.

 _No podía tenerla a la fuerza en mi casa_ – encima tiene el descaro de contestarme eso

 _¡No, claro que no!, ¡pero podías haberla acompañado! ¡Sé que ella te saca de tus casillas pero no es para que las descuides así!_

 _Ya está grande para cuidarse sola._ – Hijo de….

¡ _Eres UN!-_ debo calmarme _\- ¿Al menos te dijo a donde pensaba ir?_

 _A una gasolinera creo. Llámala al móvil, así la ubicaras más rápido._

 _¡No contesta gran idiota! ¡¿Crees que no lo intente ya?!_

 _¡Oye cálmate! No es mi culpa, ni que le fuera a pasar algo._

 _¿y si le pasó algo que?_ – no puede ser así de despreocupado.

… _Mira lo siento, déjame ayudarte a buscarla_.- al fin entro algo de razón en su dura cabeza.

Asiento, el entra a su departamento, trae sus llaves y salimos los 2 a buscarla. Luego de 1 hora de no encontrarla ya me estoy por volver loco. Como voy a hacer para explicarle a mis padres que su adorada bebe está perdida, que puede estar herida y quien sabe que más le pueden hacer. En eso suena mi móvil, es Sasuke, solo espero que sean buenas noticias. Descuelgo y espero que él diga la primera palabra.

- _La encontré. Está en la gasolinera Lewis_. - el aire vuelve a mis pulmones y salgo disparado para allá.

Al llegar la veo sentada en una mesa, esta triste, seguro está asustada por haber estado sola tanto tiempo. Pero no veo a Sasuke por ninguna parte. Al mirar por la ventana veo que su auto sale de la gasolinera a toda velocidad. Aquí paso algo, pero sé que ninguno de los 2 me dirá nada.

 _¡SAKURA! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡casi pierdo todo mi cabello de la angustia!_ – esa broma siempre le saca una sonrisa, pero esta vez es distinto. Solo levanta la cabeza y hace un gesto afirmativo.

Se levanta, toma sus cosas, le paga a la cantinera y se acerca a mí. Me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y va de camino a mi auto. Me preocupa, nunca, en toda mi vida la vi tan decaída. El trayecto a mi casa se hace eterno, ella mira por la ventana sin decir una palabra. Trate de iniciar una conversación pero me contesta con monosílabos. ¿Qué demonios paso entre esos 2?

Llegamos a mi casa, le indico su habitación y entra. Cierra la puerta y escucho la regadera de su dormitorio. No tiene equipaje, esta triste y no me dirá que le sucede. ¿Qué se supone que haga para que sonría?

 **SASUKE POV'S**

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de mí? De todos los amigos de su hermano justo se tuvo que enamorar del peor. Bueno Rock Lee es peor que yo pero eso no viene al caso. Cuando salimos con Naruto a buscarla estaba muy preocupado por ella. No la creía capaz de cometer una locura por algo como lo que paso, pero sé que cuando esta triste se aísla de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Al primer lugar que se me ocurrió ir a buscarla fue a la gasolinera a la que solíamos visitar cuando ella vivía aquí. Y ahí estaba ella. Estuve media hora debatiéndome si debía entrar o no. Pero su rostro no me dejo acercarme. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la boca le temblaba. No tuve corazón para acercarme. Además de todos mis " **hermosos"** atributos, también soy un cobarde.

Al final decide llamar a Naruto y esperar hasta que el llegara. No la volvería a dejar sola. Al poco rato llego, por la cara que puso supe que lo noto, pero no le puedo decir que es lo que pasa. No me corresponde. Bueno si, pero no lo hare si ella no quiere. Sé que me Naruto me está buscando con la mirada. No soportaría sus ojos inquisidores sobre mí, salgo como alma que lleva al diablo sin dirección. Paso por el bar de Rock lee a tomar unas copas, no quiero volver a casa, al menos no todavía.

Al llegar pido una cerveza fría y me siento en la barra. Rock Lee me trae la bebida a los pocos minutos y se sienta con otra a mi lado.

 _¿Problemas de faldas?_ \- pregunta.

 _¡Ja! ¿Siempre tiene que ser eso?_

 _Viniendo de ti no me sorprendería_. – tomo mi cerveza de un trago y lo miro.

 _Algo así._ – le hago señas al cantinero de que me traiga otra.

 _Oye te enteraste. Volvió la hermana de Naruto. Si la recuerdas. La que viajo a España_ \- es a quien estoy tratando de olvidar ahora

 _¡Oh! Enserio_ – espero que note mi falta de interés y cambie el tema.

¡ _Sii! Esta bonita sabes. Yo la vi de camino a la gasolinera Lewis esta tarde_. – cómo es que el la reconoció y yo no.

¿ _Cómo sabes que era ella?_

 _¡Vamos amigo! ¡Esos ojos jade y ese cabello rosa no los olvido tan fácil!_ – tiene un punto a su favor. Capaz, soy aun peor que Rock Lee.

 _¡Pero se desarrolló bastante aquí entre nos!_ – ya me parecía que no sería solo por sus ojos que lo cautivo.

 _¿hablaste con ella?_

 _No, estaba con un aura de tristeza así que la deje pasar._ – auch! Eso es mi culpa lo mires por donde lo mires.

No puedo continuar con la conversación, tomo de un sorbo el segundo vaso, me despido con una excusa barata y salgo del bar. Al salir Naruto está recostado sobre la puerta de mi auto.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – le pregunto. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

 _Trato de entender qué demonios está pasando._

 _No sé de qué hablas._ – trato de hacerlo a un lado para subir a mi auto.

 _Si lo sabes –_ me bloquea el camino _\- ¿Qué paso entre tú y Sakura?_ – no puedo contarle que ella está enamorada de mí. Se molestaría por eso. Lo conozco, es muy celoso con respecto a su hermana

 _Le jugué una broma pesada y está enojada conmigo. Solo eso, ya se le pasara, dale tiempo_. – bueno no estoy mintiendo, si le hice una broma pero no es por eso que no quiere acercarse a mí.

 _Por esa broma pesada no quiere hablar, por esa broma pesada no me ha dicho una sola palabra desde que llego_. – demonios está muy molesto _\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?_

 _No es asunto tuyo. Porque no vas y le preguntas a ella porque yo no te lo diré._ – con esto solo lo molestare más, pero no pienso hablar de mis problemas con ella, al menos no con él.

Me tomo de la remera, me levanto por el cuello y me acerco a su cara. Pensé que me golpearía, eso me hubiera afectado menos que lo que me dijo.

 _¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella!_ – ni que fuera su decisión si puedo o no acercarme. – _ella no es una de fáciles con las que acostumbras a salir, no te aproveches de lo que siente por ti, porque eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca._

¡LO sabe!… ¡EL DOBE SABE! que esta enamora de mí, ¿ella se lo dijo?...no, no es abierta como para comentar eso con su hermano.

 _¿Quién te lo dijo?_ – ¿será que alguien más lo sabe además de nosotros?

 _Ya veo… Al fin lo sabes._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Eras el único que se negaba a ver eso. Pero ahora, ya eres consciente de sus sentimientos. Así que te pido como amigo, que si no sientes nada por ella se lo dejes bien en claro, para que ya no guarde falsas esperanzas contigo._ – él también lo sabía, o sea que mis tíos seguramente también lo saben. Pero si ella no les dijo, entonces quien.

 _¿Cómo sabes tú eso?_

 _Porque conozco a mi hermana. Y también te conozco a ti, y sé que no tienes interés en ella. Díselo, y ella ya no te molestara, estoy seguro_.

 _No sabes nada._ – no sé qué siento, la quiero, es una buena amiga, pero nunca me plantee la posibilidad de que sea algo más.

 _Como te dije, la conozco, una vez que se desilusiona no insiste de nuevo_. – yo la desilusione hoy, ¿eso quiere decir, que ya no sabré si sentimos lo mismo?

 _No sé qué siento._ – la sinceridad es lo mejor en estos momentos, sé que solo no solucionare el desastre que hay en mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué? No te entiendo_.

 _Con ella me pasan cosas que con mis demás novias no_.

 _Solo estuviste unas horas con ella desde que volvió –_ No sé cómo explicarle para que me entienda

 _Sí, pero sentí como que todo lo demás alrededor desapareciera mientras estábamos hablando._

 _Discutiendo querrás decir –_ me corrigió.

 _No siempre discutimos_ …- me arrancara la cabeza cuando se lo diga – _casi me deje llevar esta tarde, la iba a besar. Al último segundo volvió mi conciencia e hice pasar por broma mi desliz_

… _por eso esta así._ – va a matarme, me lo merezco.

 _No es la primera vez que le hago eso. Al menos así me dio a entender._

 _Ya lo sé, hiciste lo mismo uno años atrás_. – ¡¿porque rayos yo no recuerdo eso?!

¿ _Cuándo? No lo recuerdo._

 _En la reunión de ex compañeros que hubo en casa._

Yo no recuerdo nada de esa reunión, estaba ebrio. Así que esa fue la primera vez que la lastime, bueno en mi defensa no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

 _Estábamos jugando Strip poker, te pusieron un reto_ _ **"besar a la que menos caliente te pusiera"**_ _y besaste a mi hermana en la frente_.- ¡tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No recuerdo nada de eso!

 _¡¿Que hacia tu hermana jugando ahí?!_

 _No estaba jugando, ella iba a la cocina por agua y la agarraste por el camino_.

Oh my Fucking GOD!, soy la peor mierda del mundo.

 _¡¿Cómo dejaste que haga eso?!_

 _¿Recuerdas el moretón que tenías al día siguiente?-_ asentí con la cabeza - _¿Quién crees que te lo hizo?_ \- será cabron!

 _¿Qué hizo ella en ese momento?_ – por favor dime que lloro, así no me sentiré tan mal por lo que hice hoy.

 _Te llamo Pedófilo y te hizo volar unos 2 metros, luego se fue riéndose de ti hasta la cocina._ \- eso quiere decir que, si fue hoy la primera vez que la hice llorar.

Me da vergüenza mirar a mi amigo a la cara, soy la porquería más grande del puto mundo, sin darme cuenta nos quedamos una hora hablando frente del bar.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ – dame una salida amigo, prohíbeme de nuevo acercarme a tu hermana y te juro que desaparezco de su vida.

 _Tú eres quien debe decidir, yo solo te pido que cuando la despeches, lo hagas con el mayor tacto posible, porque si me entero que le hiciste más daño del que ya le has hecho te tiro los diente_ s.

 _Aun no sé qué hare_. – debo tener cuidado con mis pasos.

Me despido de Naruto y voy a mi casa. Miro mi móvil y tengo 3 mensajes. 1 de ellos es de la mujer de esta mañana, aun no sé cómo se llama, otro es de mi compañera de trabajo con la cual tuve una aventura en el pasado y el último de un número desconocido. Abro ese, es el único que me puede decir algo interesante.

 **_ De #############**

 **_Olvide mis auriculares en tu casa, podrías dáselos a Naruto cuando lo veas. Gracias.**

¿Auriculares? Quien deja unos auriculares en casa de un desconocido… ¡definitivamente ya no puedo pensar con claridad! Bajo corriendo las escaleras y efectivamente, ahí están, los auriculares rosas con formas de orejas de gato que usaba esta tarde.

 **_DE Sasuke:**

 **_Puedes venir a buscarlos cuando quieras, no tengo tiempo para dárselos a Naruto** **.**

Ok, es una gran mentira pero si no le digo eso estoy seguro que no vendrá.

 **_DE Sakura**

 **_De acuerdo iré yo, dime a qué hora te retiras para que pueda ir a buscarlos.**

 **_DE Sasuke**

 **_Te los daré personalmente, pasa por aquí mañana antes de las 10.**

Sé que va a refunfuñar cuando lea eso, así que apago mi teléfono y me acuesto a dormir. No sin antes poner los auriculares en la parte más alta de armario. Mañana hablare con ella.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente Capitulo ^^**


	4. Mi profesor Favorito

**¡Wiii!** **Termine el capítulo 4 antes de lo que creía! Cuando la inspiración llega debo aprovecharla. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fanfic.** **Sus reviews son bien recibidos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando :3**

 **Los personajes no soy míos (¡Kishimoto los tome prestados por ahora!) pero la historia sí, es producto de mi loca imaginación y de mi amor por esta pareja :3**

 **Sin nada más que agregar comencemos.**

 **CAPITULO 4 – Mi profesor favorito.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¡Sasuke Idiota! Le deje bien claro que no quiero verlo y aun así tiene el descaro de decirme eso. Pero ya vera, ni crea que me da miedo. Mis sentimientos los enterrare en el fondo de mi corazón, así ya no me hará más daño.

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, me levante a las 6 de la mañana, me bañe, tome mi café bebido y Salí para su departamento. Si me quiere ahí, no será a una hora que le convenga.

Tomo un taxi, le digo la dirección y en 30 minutos estoy en frente a su departamento. Toco el timbre como 10 minutos y no abre. Seguro sigue durmiendo, o estará echando alguna mujer de su cama. Cuando le pego una patada a su puerta de la rabia, abre, y el que recibe mi enojo no es otro que él.

 _¡AUCH! no es muy temprano para las agresiones._

 _Quiero mis auriculares._

 _Tienes que ir por ellos_ \- ¿perdón?

 _¿yo? ¿Cómo se supone que sabré donde los pusiste? –_ miro de reojo dentro de su departamento _\- porque por lo que veo los moviste de donde estaban_ – hace una media sonrisa y me indica el camino. Voy con paso firme hacia esa dirección y me giro para preguntarle exactamente dónde. Me señala una puerta y yo entro.

 _¿Dónde?_ – le pregunto, me señala la parte más alta de su armario y ahí los veo.

Escucho el sonido del prestillo al cerrarse, me giro para encararlo. Esta recargado por la puerta con una mirada que no puedo descifrar.

 _Hablemos_ – dice, yo no quiero hablar, si sigue insistiendo con su disculpa estoy segura de que terminare creyendo su historia como una tonta enamorada y lo perdonare.

 _No. Solo vine por ellos_ – señalo mis auriculares – _y me voy_ – me acerco y comienzo a saltar para alcanzarlos, los puso muy altos para mis 1,64 de estatura.

 _Discúlpame_ – ¡no!… ¡no me hagas esto!

Sigo saltando tratando de alcanzarlos. Lo siento acercarse, se pone a mis espaldas y estira el brazo para alcanzar mis orejitas de gato. No las baja, se queda en la misma posición, yo estoy dándole la espalda y puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo al estar cerca del mío.

 _M. me las puedes dar por favor.-_ mi voz está temblando, esto no es bueno.

 _Yo lamento todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar_. – mi cuerpo reacciona a su cercanía, siento mis mejillas arder. Si me vuelve a hacer otro desplante como el de ayer, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

 _T. Te lo suplico, ya no juegues conmigo_. – Siento su respiración en mi nuca. Tengo piel de gallina. Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta e hizo un nudo en ella.

 _Te voy a ser sincero_.- tu sinceridad me duele, no quiero más palabras hirientes – _no sé qué me pasa contigo_.

Pasea su nariz por el contorno izquierdo de mi cuello, puede sentir mi pulso acelerado, de eso estoy segura. No puedo mover un musculo, estoy tiesa como un muerto.

 _S. Solo dame los auriculares y me marcho, ya no te pasara nada conmigo_ – alcanzo a decir con la poca cordura que me queda.

 _No quiero que te marches_. – ¡ya se está pasando!, si solo se va a quedar ahí a susurrarme cosas al oído no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Me giro con el rostro rojo como un tomate, con ganas de decirle mil y una groserías por idiota pero me quedo muda, bueno en realidad no muda, el me silencia ya que prácticamente devora mi boca. No hubo ternura en ningún momento. Mi boca es asaltada por la suya con una pasión que me es desconocida. Si bien es cierto que no me porte como una santa en España no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de besos. Comienzo a luchar por separarme de él, mis pulmones necesitan aire con urgencia, cuando lo logro, lo miro a los ojos, a la boca, la cual esta roja por el anterior beso. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan por la cercanía, agitadas como si hubiéramos corrido una maratón. Lo necesito.

Sin dudar ni un segundo más, ahora soy yo la que me lanzo a sus labios, besándolo como si fuéramos a morir en ese mismo instante. Lo beso con ansias, con deseo, justo como él lo hizo hace unos momentos. Termino sentada sobre su placar, con el entre mis piernas besándonos hasta el último aliento. Con la respiración entre cortada, las mejillas rojas y los ojos cargados de lujuria le digo.

 _Me retaron a que besara a la persona que menos caliente me pusiera, y lo acabo de cumplir._

Su mirada es un poema. Siento como sus ojos pasan de lujuria a enfado en un segundo. Me toma del rostro y vuelve a unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado de rabia. Correspondo con gusto, ya que he deseado sus besos desde hacía años, y después de estos, no me arrepiento. Cuando separa sus labios de los míos me dice.

 _Siento mucho haber sido un idiota aquella vez._ – ¡¿lo recordó?! pero ¿Cómo? Si yo no le he dicho nada.

 _¿Cómo es que tu…?_ – no me deja terminar la frase, me vuelve a besar, esta vez no con fuerza, ni lujuria como los anteriores, este es tierno, dulce y suave. Definitivamente este me gusta mucho más. Sus manos están en mi cintura, yo enrede las mías alrededor de su cuello, el beso es lento, como conociéndonos por primera vez.

 _Sé que puedo ser un tonto en muchas ocasiones_. – prefiero no emitir comentario para no arruinar el momento – _pero quiero saber a dónde nos puede llevar esto_ – dice haciendo un gesto con las manos referente a nosotros.

 _Me lastimaste mucho_ – sus ojos demuestran la culpa que siente – y _derrame muchas lágrimas por tu culpa._ – retira sus manos de mi cintura pero yo las coloco de nuevo ahi _– pero, no me perdonaría jamás, haber tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo y no aprovecharla._

 _Quiero tratar. No te prometo ser perfecto, porque sabes que no lo soy. Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo_. – veo sinceridad en su mirada, y no puedo negarle a mi corazón esto que siente cada vez que lo veo.

 _¿Qué haremos con Naruto?_ – sé que él es su punto débil. Su amistad es más vieja que mi amor por él.

 _A su debido tiempo, yo hablare con él. Sabe que me pasa algo contigo. No lo pienso ocultar, así se enoje, al final entenderá_.

Pasado un tiempo seguimos en la misma posición. Estamos encerrados ya que el tranco la puerta y ahí recién me doy cuenta de que mi amor unilateral ya no tiene un solo lado. Me bajó del placar, la diferencia de estatura ahora si es evidente, el con sus 1,90 me cubre completamente, enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho. _– Gracias.-_ alcanzo a decir. No me gustaría tener que hablar yo primero con mi hermano.

Sonrió mientras le señalo mis auriculares, los cuales quedaron tirados en el suelo alado de la repisa (esos auriculares son mis favoritos a partir de hoy por otra razón). Los recoge y me lo es entrega, baja hasta mi altura y me pregunta – ¿ _desayunaste antes de venir a patear mi pierna?_ – me sonrojo ante su comentario y asiento. Me encantaría quedarme a desayunar con el pero debo irme. A las 10:30 comienza mi primera clase en la universidad y no quiero llegar tarde.

 _Debo ir a buscar mis cosas para la universidad_. – veo que asiente, agarra mi mentón con su mano, acerca su boca a la mía y dice.

 _Nos vemos más tarde_ – cierra la distancia con un beso antes de entrar al baño.

Salgo disparada para mi casa, se me hace tarde y aun debo buscar mis cosas e ir al autobús.

El simple hecho de haber besado a Sasuke me parece un sueño. Solo espero esta relación que acabamos de crear, dure.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

¡Estoy loco de remate! Esa chiquilla hace estragos con mi cabeza, tiene una combinación extraña de dulzura con rudeza que me descoloca. La escucho salir de mi habitación, al final si pudo encontrar la llave sin tener que pedírmela. ¡Mejor!, sino me pasara la mañana y no iré a clases.

Soy profesor en una universidad muy prestigiosa de nuestra ciudad KONOHA. La verdad que soy de los más jóvenes que enseñan ahí, ya que te pedían muchos años de ejercer la profesión, pero debido a mis notas y a la recomendación de mis profesores, me dejaron entrar. En los 2 años que llevo enseñando no he tenido problema alguno. Mis compañeros son gente mayor que yo, la mayoría entre los 50 a 60 años. Mi único desliz, por ponerle un nombre a lo que paso, fue acostarme con la secretaria del rector, pero quedamos bien. No tenemos nada serio. Cuando nos puede la calentura nos juntamos fuera del trabajo. Pero ahora, mejor dicho después de esta mañana no tengo ganas de buscarla.

Me alisto para el trabajo, tomo mi café negro y salgo para la oficina, aun debo tomar mis cosas y demás de la sala de profesores.

Llego 10 minutos antes de las 10, tarde para lo que acostumbro, pero antes del horario de entrada al fin. Al girar el pasillo hacia la sala veo a Temari, la secretaria del rector, saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y sigo mi camino. Al poco rato entra el rector a la sala y viene directo hacia mí. Cuando voy a saludarlo me interrumpe y dice _– hay una alumna transferida de una universidad en el extranjero. Tiene notas sobresalientes en casi todas sus materias, salvo en calculo, pero creo que con tu ayuda podrá aprobar sin problemas._ De acuerdo, tengo una alumna nueva, eso no puede ser muy malo, de todas formas creo que se adaptara rápido. Al terminar de decirme eso se marcha. No se despide. Este viejo tiene algo contra mí, no me dio el nombre de la alumna así que tendré que adivinarlo en la clase.

Al entrar a mi salón veo a todos mis estudiantes sentados. Ellos saben que la puntualidad es fundamental si quieren quedar bien conmigo. Comienzo con normalidad, no veo caras nuevas en el salón así que deduzco con aun no ha llegado la nueva estudiante.

Luego de 15 minutos de enseñanza se abre la puerta de mi salón, cuando me giro a ver solo veo una mata de cabello rosa haciendo reverencia y diciendo:

 _-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO PROFESOR! ¡Me perdí en este campus, es enorme y!_ – ese cabello y esa voz. No podía ser nadie más que ella…

Sakura, estaba vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba en mi casa esta mañana. Cuando levanta su cabeza su expresión es digna de retratarla en un cuadro. La cara de confusión y vergüenza que expresa en su mirada es increíble.

 _No se preocupe alumna. Por favor pase al frente y preséntese con sus compañeros_. – me mira con una cara tienes que estar bromeando, sonrió de lado y le indico donde debe pararse.

 _¡Esto es una joda! Estamos en la universidad, a nadie le interesa saber cómo me llamo_ – siempre contestona, creo que me gusta eso de ella.

- _A MI SI ME INTERESA!_ – escucho en el fondo, dirijo mi mirada hacia la voz y veo a mi estudiante problema Sasori, sonreír de manera extraña. No me gusta para esto.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Ni bien termine el siguiente lo subo instantáneo, nos leemos :3**


	5. Sasuke carece de tacto

**Yey yey! ¡Termine el capítulo 5! Bendito sea mi internet que no me deja jugar LOL y me pongo a escribir :3**

 **Gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **A lo que vinieron. Ya no los molesto con mis comentarios n.n**

 **CAPITULO 5 – Sasuke carece de tacto.**

Sakura suelta una maldición por lo bajo, se para dónde le indique y comienza. – _Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vengo de Madrid-España. Fui hace 5 años becada para estudiar artes en un instituto, y… no tengo nada más que decir_.- me mira como esperando que diga algo

 _Encantado alumna, soy el profesor Sasuke Uchiha. Puede sentarse donde quiera_. – mientras veo que va caminando hacia las sillas agrego.- _La próxima vez, llegue puntual a mi clase-_ y continuo escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Murmura – _idiota –_ ysigue su camino. Cuando escucho que se sienta, me volteo para continuar con mi explicación. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no mirar hacia el fondo del salón. Pero es que ¡esa niña consigue sacarme de mis casillas tan rápido! Está sentada a la izquierda de Sasori, bueno en realidad ese no es el problema. Lo malo, o mejor dicho en este caso, lo que hace que mi cuerpo hierva de los - (no, no son celos es otra cosa) es que ella le sonríe y se sonroja por los comentarios que él hace. Que mierda le dice para que se ponga así.

 _¡Ustedes ahí atrás! ¡Guarden silencio durante mi clase! –_ ¡exijo respeto mientras estoy aquí!

 _Lo sentimos profesor_ – me contesta ¡EL!, ella por supuesto solo hace una mueca de disgusto y saca las cosas de su bolso.

La clase continua con total normalidad a partir de ahí. Ellos no vuelven a interrumpir, pero yo desde mi lugar puedo ver como la mira cada vez que ella se voltea y aunque siempre me considere la persona más centrada de todo el mundo, no voy a negar que esté un poquito molesto por su forma de actuar (¡MOLESTO! No celoso, que quede claro).

Al finalizar la hora, mis alumnos salen y solo quedamos ella, Sasori y yo. Me acerco a ellos a fin de integrarme en su conversación ya que no se percataron de que no había nadie.

 _Me honra que se haya quedado hasta el final de la clase señor Sasori._ – ambos me miran y luego miran hacia el salón, el cual por supuesto está vacío.

 _Es que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes_ – me dijo mientras hacia un gesto con las cejas que no supe cómo interpretar.

 _Me alegro_ \- ¿Qué más se supone que pueda decirle? – _ahora por favor retírese para que pueda indicarle a su compañera hasta donde avanzamos con la materia así se pondrá al día._

 _Yo puedo mostrarte si deseas Saku._ – ¡SAKU! Ya le llama tan informal y la acaba de conocer.

 _No te preocupes Sasori, estoy segura que el profe podrá enseñarme muchas cosas_. – ¡eso fue en doble sentido!, lo pude notar por la manera en que me miraba. Aunque creo que el también ya que arrugo la nariz disgustado.

 _Ok. Pero ten cuidado, es el maestro más gruñón de toda la universidad_.- tiene razón en eso.

Recoge sus cosas, se acerca a ella, la besa en la mejilla y se retira. ¡Juro por todos los Dioses que si no fuera un maestro en este mismo momento lo mataba con gusto! Sakura me mira de reojo y baja la cabeza, no me mira en ningún momento. Cuando la puerta del salón se cierra me coloco donde estaba Sasori antes. Ella comienza a guardar sus cosas, aun sin mirarme.

 _¿Por qué no me miras?_

 _Estas molesto, cuando te pones así es mejor no decirte nada_. – de donde demonios saco esa conclusión. Me pondré aún más molesto si no habla (¿irónico no?)

 _Que no me mires solo empeora mi humor_.- veo que levanta la vista y clava sus hermosos ojos jade en mí. - ¿ _Por qué no me contaste que entrarías a esta universidad?_

 _No es como si hubiéramos hablado mucho, tu querías que yo mantenga silencio_ – ¡TOUCHÉ!

 _Lo sé, fui un grosero contigo todo el día de ayer_.

 _Y al inicio de la clase también_. – jajaja eso es culpa suya por haber llegado tarde.

 _Llega puntual y no te molestare_ – me muestra el dedo del medio y se levanta como para irse. – _¡oye, oye! ¿a dónde vas?_ – me mira como si tuviera 3 ojos.

 _Tengo otras materias además de la tuya sabes_.

 _El día de hoy solo tienes cálculo. Al menos hasta que estés al nivel de tus compañeros._ – pone cara de asombro - _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Voy a pedir que me cambien de profesor_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 _¿por?_

 _No es ético que tú seas mi maestro. Al menos no desde esta mañana._

 _No es ético que salgas con un maestro si vamos al caso._

 _¿quieres terminar conmigo?_ – me dice y se sienta, no aparta sus ojos de los míos, sé que se está conteniendo las ganas de llorar ya que su mirada esta vidriosa.

 _¿Cómo puedo terminar algo que aún no empezó?_ – agarra su bolso y sale disparada hacia la puerta del salón.

Corro detrás de ella, no puedo dejar que se vaya sin escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirle. Cuando toma la comienza a abrir la puerta, la cierro con mi mano. No se voltea, no dice nada, pero veo sus hombros temblar.

 _No sigas huyendo de mí_ – no dice absolutamente nada, esta muda y nerviosa.

 _¿Cómo puedo huir de alguien con quien no tengo nada?_ – definitivamente lo entendió mal. No me refería a eso cuando hice mi comentario.

 _Te doy permiso para golpearme si digo algo que te molesta, al menos así me dará tiempo de explicarte eso que estoy diciendo._

Suelta la manija, se voltea lentamente, yo espero que no esté llorando porque me paralizan las lágrimas de una mujer, al menos si me importa. Cuando queda frente a mí y me acerco para decirle algo me da una cachetada (no me la esperaba). De la sorpresa no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, sale disparada por la puerta, y después de eso no la volvió a ver ese día en la universidad.

O yo soy un desastre expresándome con palabras o ella siempre toma a mal lo que yo le digo.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¡Es un hijo de puta, cabrón e idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme que no tenemos nada? Cuando esta mañana nos besamos de esa manera. Encima tiene el descaro de decirme que con una bofetada se arregla lo que dijo.

Estoy muy dolida, ¡no quiero verlo en lo que resta de mi vida!, bueno eso es mentira, sigo enamorada. Pero al menos tengo algo de dignidad para no rebajarme a rogar por su cariño. Me salte las siguientes clases, no estoy de humor para aprender nada más. Voy caminando por la ciudad buscando una tienda para comprarme algo de ropa. Al menos hasta que llegue mi equipaje.

Entro en la primera tienda que encuentro. Comienzo a mirar las ropas hasta que llega la encargada.

 _Buenos días señorita, puedo ayudarla en algo._

Me volteo para mirarla y siento un nudo en la garganta. Ahí frente a mí, está la mujer que vi con el vestido rojo ayer. Balbuceo un poco antes de poder contestarle.

 _Yo… solo quiero unos jeans y algunas blusas._

Me muestra todo lo que tiene en la tienda, fue muy amable conmigo. Seguro no me habrá visto ayer. Cuando voy a pagar todo, me hace un descuento bastante bueno te diré. Tanta amabilidad me tenía anonadada.

 _Yo, eh, gracias señora_. – hace un sonrisa que se veía tan falsa como el color de su cabello.

 _Un amigo de Sasuke siempre es bienvenido a mi tienda_. - ¡ZAZ! Eso no me lo esperaba. Si está esperando que le hable de ella a Sasuke está muy equivocada. Además, ya ni siquiera es mi amigo.

 _No es mi amigo. Es amigo de mi hermano_. – seguro me quitara el descuento tan bueno que me hizo.

 _Él te considera su amiga, el descuento sigue_. – ¡DOBLE ZAZ!

 _¿Cómo es su nombre señora? Así le digo que me ayudo hoy_.- ahora si sonríe de verdad.

 _Soy Karin. Gracias por comprar en nuestra tienda_.

Me voy con un mal sabor en la boca. Estoy segura que Sasuke le dijo ayer por la tarde que era su amiga. Quiero decir, eso no me debería afectar ya que técnicamente hablando era cierto. Pero eso, sumado a lo que dijo esta mañana me dolió fatal.

De camino a casa de Naruto suena mi móvil. Era un mensaje de texto, cuando veo quien lo envía lo tiro al bolso y sigo caminando. Al cabo de 1 minuto vuelve a sonar. El mismo remitente, siguieron llegando mensajes durante casi 10 minutos. ¡¿Que nunca se queda sin crédito ese desgraciado?!

Cuando vuelve a sonar agarro el móvil, casi lo tire a la calle del coraje que sentía, pero era una llamada de un teléfono que no conocía, así que atiendo.

 _Hola ¿Quién es?_

 _Al fin te dignas a atender_. – ¡Sasuke!

 _¿Qué quieres_? – claro que se lo que quiere. No soy idiota.

 _Tenemos que hablar Sakura, no entendiste nada esta mañana_.- ¿yo? ¡Lo dejo clarísimo!

 _No tengo ganas de ser una más del montón Sasuke, ¡déjame sola!_ \- me disponía a cortar cuando escucho.

 _¿De verdad no me darás la oportunidad de explicarte_? … - quería creer en él.

 _Tú ganas, ¡habla!_

 _No te lo diré por teléfono, ven a mi casa o si quieres voy yo junto a ti._

 _Ven tú, no pienso pisar tu casa. –_ quería que pierda su tiempo en casa de Naruto porque yo no estaba ahí y él no lo sabia

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _En casa._

 _Mentirosa, yo estoy en frente y no hay nadie aquí. –_ ¡ese bastardo!

 _Por la calle, dime dónde vernos. –_ ¡Al final deje que él decida donde!, soy una tonta

 _Está bien, te espero en Lewis en 10 minutos._ – al terminar de decir eso corta la llamada. ¡Como lo odio y lo amo al mismo tiempo!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente ^^**


	6. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Hola gente bella, esta capitulo me quedo un poco más corto que los anteriores. U,U**

 **Pero espero que le guste :3 aprecio sus comentarios sobre la historia**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **CAPITULO 6 – Las cartas sobre la mesa.**

Cuando llego a Lewis él está sentado en una de las mesas con 1 taza de café. Me acerco lo más lentamente posible que mis piernas pueden. Por su cara sé que eso le molesta, lo cual es exactamente lo que quiero, pero no dice nada. Me acomodo en la silla delante de él. No habla, solo me mira.

 _Habla Sasuke, estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa._

 _No entendiste lo que te quise decir esta mañana._

 _Entendí perfectamente que no éramos nada._

 _Yo no dije eso, a lo que me refería cuando hice ese comentario era que, esto que está pasando entre nosotros, mejor dicho, que acaba de nacer entre nosotros no tiene nombre ni nada aun. –_ su forma de expresarlo tampoco me estaba gustando, mas que nada porque no entendía que quería decir.

 _No te entiendo nada. ¿tenemos algo o no?_

 _No. –_ y otro golpe a mi dolorido corazón.

 _Ya veo… -_ Me sostiene de la mano con fuerza.

 _No he terminado de hablar.-_ lo escucho atentamente pero no lo miro.- _si quiero que entre nosotros haya algo más que una amistad Sakura, no dudes que siento algo por ti. Pero no sé qué nombre ponerle a esto que nos está pasando._

 _No eres mi novio Sasuke entiendo eso. –_ mi cabeza es un lio en este momento.

 _Si la gente me pregunta si estoy saliendo con alguien diré que sí. Que hay una mujer que me gusta bastante._

 _¿Pero? –_ Siempre hay un pero en todo esto _._

 _Si nos preguntan en la universidad no puedo admitirlo, me echarían del trabajo por salir con una alumna._

 _¡eso no es justo, yo no sabía que eras mi profesor!_

 _A ellos no les importa. Si les explicas los motivos por los cuales quieres cambiar de profesor me botarían sin dudarlo._ – no quiero eso, le gusta su trabajo.

 _¿Podemos ser algo más si nadie de ahí lo sabe?, eso es lo que me quieres decir._

 _Sí. Con tu hermano seré sincero, con mis tíos también, no les ocultare que me gustas._

… _De acuerdo. ¿Eso quiere decir que no te puedo mostrar mi amor en público? –_ esa sonrisa torcida suya me encanta.

 _Ahora si puedes, no veo a nadie conocido por aquí. –_ me levanto de mi silla, me acomodo alado suyo, acerco mi rostro al suyo y le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla.

 _Eso es trampa, me estafaste. –_ pone un gesto de falso enfado en su rostro.

Pasa su brazo por detrás de mi hombro y acerca mi rostro al suyo. Me besa lenta y profundamente, explora mi boca con su lengua. Me volví adicta a sus besos en 1 día. Escuchamos como alguien se aclara la garganta a un costado de la mesa. Cuando volteo casi muero. Era Sasori, ¿en qué momento entro?

Pensé que Sasuke sacaría su brazo de mis hombros pero hizo todo lo contrario. Afianzo el abrazo y miro a Sasori con cara de pocos amigos.

 _¿Necesitas algo?_

 _¿No es contra las normas que un maestro salga con una alumna?_

Sasuke por favor suéltame, si le decimos que yo me tire sobre ti no podrá probar lo contrario.

 _Sasori veras yo, en realidad… fui yo la que_ – Sasuke me interrumpe girando mi rostro hacia el para besarme con rudeza. Su boca hace maravillas con a la mía que no puedo pensar con claridad.

 _Veo que el profesor Uchiha está muy ocupado para hablar, si quiere llamo al rector así platicamos los 3_. Sasuke separa su boca de la mía, se levanta de su asiento y toma a Sasori por el brazo.

 _Ya vuelvo_ – me dice antes de salir fuera de la estación.

¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Qué haríamos ahora?

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Sasori no protesto cuando lo saque a rastras de ahí. De hecho, no dijo absolutamente nada desde que separe mis labios de los de Sakura.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – lo encaro con la mirada más aterradora de mi arsenal.

 _Exactamente lo que había entre tus brazos hace un momento._

… _¿A Sakura?_ – por su silencio deduzco que acerté – _pues no la puedes tener_.

 _Solo porque estas de por medio. Yo puedo sacarte de tu puesto con ir junto al rector y comentarle lo que acabo de ver._ – si piensa que puede amenazarme con eso está equivocado.

 _No terminare con ella. Si quieres jugar a quien sale expulsado primero tengo las de ganar_ – su rostro se contrae en una mueca de disgusto – _¿crees que no sé quién fue el gracioso que robó los fondos para la caridad?_

 _No tienes pruebas._

 _Claro que sí, que no te haya expuesto no quiere decir que no las tenga.-_ se queda callado como pensando en que responder.

 _Está bien "Profesor" no diré nada de su… aventura._ – Mocoso de mierda. – _pero si alguien sabe algo de los fondos abriré la boca de par en par._

 _Por mi boca, no lo sabrán_. – se dispone a irse cuando le aclaro.- _no puedes volver a besarla como esta mañana. ¿quedo claro?_ – hace una sonrisa de lado y se marcha

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	7. Entre besos y algo más

**¡AL FIN! Termine este capítulo. De tanto jugar LOL se me quemaron las ideas, (No mentira) me quede sin luz anoche y no pude continuarla jejeje U.U**

 **Espero que les siga gustando :3 nos vemos en los reviews.**

 **Capítulo 7 Entre besos y algo más.**

Cuando desaparece de mi vista entro de nuevo al local. Sakura sigue exactamente en la misma posición que la deje antes de salir. Tiene una cara de angustia y pánico que me provocan abrazarla fuerte hasta que se calme. Me siento a su lado y salta del susto.

 _¡SASUKE!_ – no quiero que comience con las preguntas. Estábamos muy bien antes de que llegara.

La tomo del rostro y junto nuestras frentes.

 _No te preocupes. El no dirá nada_. – se relaja al instante. Antes de que pueda decirme nada más, la beso.

Al principio no corresponde de la sorpresa pero eso no dura mucho. No sé el tiempo que transcurre cuando nuestras bocas están unidas, pero alguien toca mi hombro despacio. Me separo de ella, ambos con los labios rojos y me giro a encarar al desgraciado que nos interrumpe de nuevo.

 _Disculpe señor, pero usted y su novia están incomodando a los demás clientes._ – ahora noto que todos nos estaban mirando. Me disculpo con la camarera, pido una comida para llevar y salgo con Sakura tomada de mi mano.

Se cubre los labios con una mano, su bonito sonrojo le llega hasta las orejas y tiene la mirada perdida en el piso. Subimos a mi auto y emprendo camino hacia la casa de Naruto. No me atrevo a llevarla a mi departamento, no podría controlarme si estamos los 2 solos. Solamente esta niña logra que mis neuronas hagan corto y dejen de funcionar.

Son pasadas las 6 de la tarde cuando la dejo en la puerta de su casa. Sus labios seguían hinchados por los besos, seguro los míos también, me despido de ella con simple contacto de labios, si dura más de 1 segundo o sería malo para mis hormonas de adolescente.

Sonríe dulcemente antes de cerrar la puerta. El camino a mi departamento pasa volando, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Bajo del vehículo, saco mis cosas de la cajuela y emprendo camino hacia la puerta. Me detengo, parada, frente a mí, está la mujer de cabellos rojos con la que me desperté antes de ir a buscar a Sakura (sigo sin recordar cómo se llamaba).

Vestía un revelador vestido negro, el cual, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. La miro expectante, sin saber muy bien que hace aquí.

 _No creí que llegaras tan temprano a casa Sr. Sasuke_ – ella si sabe mi nombre, ¡genial!

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – no quiero que se quede mucho tiempo.

 _¡oh vamos! No seas aguafiestas, la pasamos bien la otra noche_. – la cual no recuerdo.

 _Te seré honesto, no recuerdo nada de esa noche._ – si se ofende o no poco me importa.

 _¿te ayudo a recordar?_ – dice mientras pasa sus dedos por el escote de su vestido.

 _No estoy interesado, gracias_ – la corto, no quiero darle pies a **mas** malos entendidos con Sakura.

 _¿No me deseas?, antes no decías lo mismo_.

 _No, no te deseo. Mejor dicho deseo a alguien más y no eres tú._ – puedo ser bien hijo de puta cuando quiero

 _Ya veo._ – no parece afectada por el comentario. – _cuando la persona que deseas no te satisfaga, ven a buscarme_ – me coloca una tarjeta en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y se va.

Suelto un suspiro de fastidio y continuo como si nada. Antes de siquiera poder meter la llave en cerradura alguien me embiste contra la puerta con una patada en la espalda. Mis papeles vuelan por todos lados, me pego el mentón contra la puerta, mi llave se parte en 3 pedazos y mi espalda arde como los mil demonios. Me dispongo a asesinar al bastardo que hizo eso, pero es el ¡CABRONAZO! de Naruto y por su expresión, está muy enojado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora?

 **NARUTO POV'S**

¡Debo haberme vuelto loco!, no pude creer lo que Rock Lee me estaba contando. Supuestamente el vio a mi hermanita y a Sasuke-Teme dando un espectáculo digno de una escena erótica en la gasolinera Lewis. ¡¿Qué demonios le hizo Sasuke a Sakura?! Ella tenía vergüenza hasta de tomar la mano de su novio antes de irse a España, y ahora montaba una escena subida de tono, ¡en una gasolinera!, definitivamente tenía que ser culpa de Sasuke. La estaba llevando por el mal camino.

 _¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes teme?!_ – le digo mientras comienza a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

 _¡¿yo?! ¡¿Quién trato de partir mi columna por la mitad?!_

 _¡¿Por qué ustedes estaban montando un espectáculo erótico en la gasolinera?! ¡NO CORROMPAS A MI HERMANA!_ – su mandíbula está prácticamente tocando el suelo cuando termino la frase.

 _¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Estas drogado acaso?!_ – mi furia crece a niveles que no conocía, tiene el descaro de hacerse el desentendido.

 _¡Me contaron todo lo que estuvieron haciendo esta tarde! ¡no te atrevas a negarlo!_

 _Ok, cálmate Naruto. Si, estuve con tu hermana esta tarde en la gasolinera Lewis, le explique un mal entendido que tuvimos hoy en la universidad._ – ¿Universidad?

 _¿Qué paso en la universidad? ¡¿Cómo es que a ti si te dijo a qué universidad va y a mí no?!_ – esta mi hermana no tiene ni un poco de consideración conmigo.

 _Es mi alumna._ _Me entere que ella sería mi nueva estudiante esta mañana._

 _Ya veo… ¡Eso no viene al caso!, ¡¿Qué espectáculo estaban montando para que Rock Lee me diga que era digno de una película erótica?!_

 _¡DEJA DE GRITAR EROTICA!_ – se rasca la nuca y mira para otro lado - _Si te cuento algo ¿prometes no matarme?_ – esto no me da buena espina.

 _Depende. ¡si tuviste sexo con ella no te lo perdonare!_ – no me imagino a mi dulce hermanita en manos de este idiota.

 _¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¿porque todos asumen que tengo sexo con todas las mujeres que veo?_ – le lanzo una mirada de ¿enserio lo preguntas?, tuerce la boca en un gesto de molestia y continua _– decidí… que quiero darle una oportunidad a esto que siento por Sakura_

… _¿Qué se supone que sientes por ella? –_ hasta ayer, no tenía ni idea de que le pasara algo con mi hermana.

 _Me atrae Naruto, hay algo raro en ella, me gusta y no sé por qué.-_ busco en sus facciones algún rastro de que me está mintiendo. Pero por primera vez, desde que termino con 'ESA' lo veo hablando enserio de una mujer.

 _No eres el hombre más confiable del mundo. Cuando te aburres de una mujer la cambias rápidamente. ¿Qué hace a mi Sakura diferente a tus demás "novias"?-_ curva los labios en una sonrisa torcida, esa que es tan característica en él.

 _Que ella puede bajarme del cielo al infierno en 1 segundo. -_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? – _paso del enojo a la felicidad tan fácilmente con ella._

No debo meterme en su relación… si es que ya hay una. Pero mi instinto de hermano sobre protector sale a flote sin que pueda evitarlo. La sola imagen de verlo a besuqueándose con ella me dan nauseas.

 _No estoy de acuerdo_. - ya no sonríe, esta serio. – _pero como te dije ayer. No voy a entrometerme._

 _¿Puedo ir a tu casa por ella sin que hagas un escándalo? –_ no quiero verlos acaramelados cerca, que no me meta no quiere decir que lo acepte.

 _Para buscarla si, pero no quiero demostraciones de afecto cerca mío, aun no me hago a la idea y no quiero tener pesadillas. –_ suelta una carcajada y extiende su mano. Nos damos un saludo amistoso, aunque yo trato de partir su mano por la mitad (el siquiera se inmuta) y emprendo camino hacia mi auto.

Cuando enciendo el motor escucho que grita _–_ _¡ADIOS CUÑADO!_ – y entra en su departamento. Hijo de…

¡Si Sakura puede aguantar a todas las ex-novias de Sasuke le doy un OSCAR!, y más le vale a ese idiota no hacerle daño. O se enterara quien es Naruto Uzumaki.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

No me lo puedo creer. Yo, Sakura Haruno tengo una relación con Sasuke. Si alguien más me decía que esto podría pasar me hubiese reído en su cara. Pero no, es real. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tiene nombre lo que tenemos (lo cual no me importa en este momento). El simple hecho de ser llamada su novia por la mesera me hizo muy feliz e ir tomados de la mano hasta su auto aún más.

Si tan solo no fuera mi maestro podría gritarle a los 4 vientos que lo amo. Bueno… ahora me animo a hacerlo porque sé que no dejara de hablarme si se entera.

Naruto no está en casa, salió ni bien me vio entrar por la puerta. No me saludo siquiera. ¡Pero que se vea el con sus problemas! Estoy tan feliz que lo que pase afuera me tiene sin cuidado. Mañana debo ir al aeropuerto por mis cosas y espero que Sasuke pueda llevarme porque no quiero estar encerrada en un auto con Naruto. Amo a mi hermano, pero es aún más hablador que yo cuando se lo propone.

Mi acuesto a dormir, hoy fue un día muy estresante para mí, cuando cierro mis ojos oigo el sonido de mi móvil. Por el tono es un mensaje de texto. No tengo ganas de leerlo pero… si es mi profesor… me levanto y voy hacia el escritorio donde lo deje.

 **DE: Sasuke 3**

 **Que descanses cerezo, nos vemos mañana.**

¡Es tan expresivo cuando escribe!… nótese el sarcasmo en esa oración, porque si de algo estoy segura con respecto a Sasuke es que, las palabras y los sentimentalismos no son su fuerte.

 **DE: Sakura**

 **Buenas noches excelentísimo profesor. Mañana voy por mis cosas al aeropuerto, así que no iré a clases.**

Tengo calculo 3 veces por semana, cuando me lo dijeron ¡pensé que moriría! Pero con ese hermoso hombre ahí delante durante 2 horas no puedo estar más que agradecida de eso.

Sin embargo, con tal de tener mi ropa, maquillaje y zapatos faltare a su adorada clase.

 **DE: Sasuke 3**

 **Faltar a clases no es bueno señorita, ¿a quién mirare durante esas 2 horas si no estás? Además, luego tendría que tomarme el tiempo de enseñarte** **todo** **de nuevo paso por paso.**

Esa sugerencia hace a mi corazón dar un salto. Sasuke enseñándome, claro que no es cálculo en lo que estoy pensando. ¡Parezco una adolescente! Con solo pensarlo mis orejas están ardiendo y mi sonrojo cubre todo mi rostro.

 **DE: Sakura**

 **Me hace mal hablar contigo, creo que tengo fiebre. ¡Mejor me voy a dormir! Diviértete viendo a Sasori en mi lugar. Besos.**

Ya no revise el siguiente mensaje que llego casi al instante, si sigo hablando con el tendré que darme una ducha para refrescarme. No dice nada para que me ponga así, solo por ser él y saber que "ESO" es algo que conoce a la perfección hace que mi cuerpo arda.

Tarde 1 hora en poder quedarme dormida. A las 10 de la mañana escucho que alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación. No puede ser Naruto, ya está en su trabajo para esta hora, y la señora que limpia la casa no viene hoy. Me levanto como puedo y abro.

Frente a mí, con sus ojos negros escaneando mi figura esta Sasuke. No puedo articular ningún comentario coherente, entre la sorpresa y el hecho de que acabo de levantarme mi cerebro me juega una mala pasada.

 _Buenos días –_ dice. Yo no salgo del asombro aun.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – consigo articular

 _Vengo a recogerte para irnos al aeropuerto por tus cosas –_ pase sus ojos por mi cuerpo y agrega. – _aunque en este momento se me ocurren cosas mejores para hacer._

 _¿A qué te refieres? –_ no entiendo su actitud. Me debo ver fatal, ya saben, con el pelo desalineado, los ojos rojos y la remera de Naruto que uso para dormir.

 _Mírate en el espejo –_ me doy la vuelta y veo en el espejo que esta alado de mi cama mi cuerpo completo reflejado. La remera de Naruto se ha subido, y como no llevo bragas ni sujetador para dormir se hacen una idea del espectáculo que está teniendo Sasuke en este momento.

 _¡Mira hacia otro lado! –_ grito, mientras trato de bajar la remera lo suficiente para que me cubra lo necesario.

 _No quiero -_ ¡Es un pervertido! Eso ya lo sabía, pero sentirlo de primera mano es otra cosa _._

 _Sasuke tengo vergüenza, por favor cierra la puerta –_ le digo mientras cierro mis ojos. Me da pena el simple hecho de ver sus ojos reflejados en el espejo. – _Ok –_ me dice y escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Suspiro de alivio, al menos puedo esperar a que mi corazón se tranquilice para volver a verlo. O eso creía, pero siento unas manos que se enredan en mi cintura, y un mentón que descansa en mi hombro. La remera ya está en su lugar, pero sigo desnuda completamente debajo de ella y eso me pone muy nerviosa. Ya he estado en este tipo de situaciones antes, pero estar con Sasuke de este modo es otra historia.

¿ _S. Sasuke?_

 _¿Hmm?_

 _¿Qué haces?_

 _Te abrazo._

 _¿Espera a que me vista al menos? Si alguien nos ve podría mal interpretarlo._

 _No hay nadie, ya revise mientras te esperaba._

 _¿Cómo entraste?_

 _Tú me abriste_ – ¡no me refería a mi habitación idiota!

 _Sasukeeee_ – le reclamo. Puedo sentir su perfume. Me envuelve de una manera increíble.

 _Sé dónde guarda Naruto las llaves de repuesto._

Sus brazos siguen en mi cintura, tengo los pelos de punta. Volteo mi rostro hacia el suyo, ya que sigue recargado en mi hombro. Ver sus ojos tan cerca es cautivador. Ir a buscar mis cosas al aeropuerto ya no me parece tan importante ahora, quiero estar así un poco más.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo :3**


	8. Solo llámame por mi nombre

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **Si lo dejo pasar luego me olvidaría de subirlo u.u**

 **Espero que les guste, me gusta leer sus opiniones. Y si tienen alguna crítica estoy interesada en saber que es, para mejorar.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar. Adelante**

Me besa en la base de la nuca, y se aleja. Al separarnos siento el cambio drástico de temperatura. Me volteo para mirarlo y dice.

 _Vístete cerezo. Te espero en la cocina_. – y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

¡Cuando por fin me hice a la idea de poder estar más íntimamente con él!, se marcha. Al final si tendré que darme esa ducha fría, para calmar el infierno que estoy sintiendo ahora. ¡Estúpido Sasuke!

 **SASUKE POV'S**

No me hacia la idea de no verla en clases, menos tener que ver al mocoso de Sasori. Así que llame a mi amigo de la universidad para que de la clase mañana en mí remplazo. Suigetsu sin problemas acepto, al viejo canoso no le haría mucha gracia pero poco o nada me importaba el en este momento.

Desperté a las 8, me duche, desayune liviano y fui a casa de Naruto a la hora que se retira. Busque la llave en debajo de su planta falsa (este dobe no es muy original) y entre. Eran las 9 de la mañana, Sakura aún no se había despertado. Tenía la intención de desayunar con ella, así que la espere. Tome un vaso con agua y vi televisión. 1 hora después seguía dormida esta niña.

Me aburrí, subí a su cuarto a darle una sorpresa y despertarla. Toque la puerta suavemente y luego de 1 minuto salió…

Mi temperatura subió unos cuantos grados a verla salir. Tenía el cabello despeinado (aun así le quedaba bonito) las mejillas rojas, y una remera que seguramente es de Naruto por el tamaño, pero esta estaba subida por encima de su cintura, dejando sus hermosas piernas y lo que la define como mujer al descubierto. Mi mirada la recorrió con hambre. De esas que solo sentía cuando "ELLA" estaba aquí.

Sakura no se percató de nada hasta que le dije que se mire en el espejo. Por supuesto, su timidez salió a flote enseguida, quería que salga de la habitación. Mis manos se movieron por si solas y se cerraron alrededor de su pequeña figura, ella brinco de la sorpresa y me rogo que me vaya. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Me pregunto cómo entre, le explique todo. La bese en la nuca y ella se relajó. Pero yo tuve miedo, no quería apresurar las cosas y dañar esto que estamos iniciando.

Me aleje como si ella quemara, giro y en sus ojos pude leer el deseo, el mismo que yo sentía en este momento, no… todo a su tiempo.

 _Vístete cerezo. Te espero en la cocina_. – y cerré la puerta.

Mis manos tiemblan, todo mi ser tiembla, no sabía que tenía este tipo de auto control. Me aplaudo mentalmente, mi mente está feliz de que haya podido frenar mis instintos. Pero mi cuerpo no, debajo de mis pantalones tenía un serio problema.

Fui a la cocina, comencé a preparar el desayuno mientras imaginaba cosas asquerosas para bajar mis ganas. Recordé mi primer beso y se me paso enseguida. El simple hecho de recordar como Naruto cayó sobre mí y quito mi tan ansiado momento me dio nauseas.

Cuando estaba terminando de preparar todo, baja Sakura. Definitivamente ahora entiendo la diferencia entre bonita y hermosa. Muchas mujeres con las que salía eran bonitas. Pero Sakura era hermosa. Tenía un bonito vestido rosado, del mismo color que su cabello, su calzado era blanco bajo (para mí solo hay 2 tipos de cazados. Altos y bajos) una cadenilla plateada y su largo cabello suelto.

 _Hola –_ me dice despacio, casi como susurrando. Sus mejillas están más rojas que cuando despertó.

 _Hola hermosa ¿quieres desayunar? –_ Asiente y se acerca para ayudarme con las cosas. Vamos hasta la mesa y comemos. Ella sigue callada, con vergüenza y algo más que no puedo definir.

 _¿Qué tienes? Estas demasiado callada para mi gusto._

 _Yo… ¿Por qué te detuviste Sasuke? –_ Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Casi escupo el café que había en mi boca.

 _¿Querías que continúe?-_ Sus ojos se amplían de la sorpresa, sus mejillas están más rojas que tomates y comienza a decir incoherencias.

 _No-yo-creí que- no se- tal vez tu- olvídalo._

 _Jajajajajaja –_ no pude evitar reírme, no de ella, sino del hecho de que trataba de explicar algo que le avergonzaba demasiado.

 _¿Querías tener sexo conmigo Sakura?-_ su rostro es un poema. Toda ella esta roja de la vergüenza, tiene el ceño fruncido con una mirada que se podría catalogar como enfado-culpa.

 _¡No! No quería tener sexo contigo Sasuke –_ mentirosa _._

 _No querías. O sea que ¿ahora si quieres?-_ me tira un pedazo de pan a la cabeza y esconde su rostro entre sus manos.

 _Eres un tonto -_ Me dice desde su escondite (sus manos)

 _Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto._

 _¡Ja! Tonto._

 _Hermosa._

 _Deja de decirme hermosa._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque no lo soy. Si lo dices tanto terminaría creyéndote._

 _Es verdad. Por eso lo digo._

 _Si seguro –_ me dice mientras continua tomando su desayuno. No esperaba eso, ella no cree que es bella.

 _Eres hermosa Sakura –_ la miro fijamente a sus preciosos jade mientras continuo _– no soy el único que lo piensa._

 _No sigas con eso. Enserio no me gusta._

 _¿No te gusta que te diga hermosa?_

 _No. Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre o puedes decirme hasta cerezo si quieres, pero hermosa no. –_ desvía su mirada de la mía. Y siento un aire de tristeza alrededor de ella.

 _Me gustas Sakura. – Ahora si me mira, me sonríe y responde._

 _Y tú a mí._

Continuamos desayunando, ya no volvemos a sacar el tema de "HERMOSA" de nuevo. Pero no está olvidado, eso queda como pendiente para el futuro. A las 11:15 más o menos salimos para el aeropuerto. En el auto conversamos. Recordamos viejos tiempos y hablamos sobre nuestras vidas en estos 5 años. Ella no menciona su vida amorosa y yo tampoco le diré la mía. Creo que es lo mejor, ¿se molestaría si le comento con cuantas mujeres estuve? Por la paz, prefiero no contarlo. Al menos no por ahora.

 _ **SAKURA POV'S**_

Sasuke me preparo el desayuno, fue muy atento conmigo en todo momento, estoy sumamente feliz por eso. Pero sigue rondando en mi cabeza la conversación de esta mañana. Él me dijo "hermosa". El 90% de mi vida se pasaron burlándose de mi color de cabello, de mi frente amplia y de mis pequeños pechos.

Yo vi a las mujeres con las que salía antes de irme. Todas ellas si eran hermosas. Cuerpos bonitos, con rostro angelical y su cabello… "normal". Yo definitivamente no estoy en el estereotipo que acostumbra. Soy pequeña para empezar, si usara zapatos altos seria al menos de la estatura de las demás. El cabello lo tengo largo para poder tenerlo sobre mi rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, el cual es natural, pero nadie me cree. Ni siquiera cuando ven mis fotos de bebe. Por eso motivo siempre fui el blanco de las burlas de mis compañeros y compañeras. Cuando fui de intercambio era lo mismo.

Sus insultos iban desde plana hasta falsa. ¡Por supuesto que no creo que sea bonita!, sé que no soy HORRIBLE como todos trataron de hacerme ver. Pero tanto como hermosa no soy. Aunque Sasuke insista, no cambiara como me veo.

En el aeropuerto fue un martirio conseguir mis maletas, hicieron miles de problemas y cuando por fin me la dieron estaba más liviana de lo que recordaba. La iba a abrir para ver si estaba todo, pero me dio vergüenza sacar mi ropa interior delante de Sasuke… sé que ya vio casi todo de mi pero eso no quita que sienta vergüenza. Sobre todo porque la mayoría eran de Hello Kitty.

Así que no lo abrí. El insistió, pero yo me negué. Le dije que lo dejara, que si faltaba algo lo compraría de nuevo. Torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y asintió. Tomo mis maletas y comenzó a caminar. Le di las gracias al empleado del aeropuerto, este se despidió muy efusivo, tuve que pelear para que me suelte la mano, le iba a pedir que me suelte pero llego Sasuke y agarro su muñeca con una mirada de odio y el muchacho salió corriendo… ¡loco!

Frote mi mano (la cual quedo roja a causa del muchacho ese) y caminamos hacia la salida. El llevaba mis maletas con una sola mano, la que estaba libre la uso para tomar mi mano adolorida entre la suya, la acerco a sus labios y la beso. Me sonroje de inmediato, hizo una sonrisa del lado y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el auto. Sasuke envió un mensaje desde su móvil antes subirse.

Ya eran las 1 de la tarde moría de hambre.

 _Vamos a comer. ¿Te invito algo por haberme ayudado con mis maletas?_ – le dije

 _Yo invito_. – me corto.

 _Al menos déjame pagarte la ayuda_ – le dije mientras buscaba mi billetera en mi bolso. Se detuvo en un semáforo. Giro mi mentón y me planto un beso en los labios. Cuando iba a corresponder suena la bocina del auto de atrás y Sasuke continúa su camino.

 _Ya me pagaste_ – me dice mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios. Volteo mi rostro hacia la ventana para que no me vea.

 _Tomate_ \- ¿Qué? – _ya no te diré cerezo, ahora será tomate_. – ¡IDIOTA!

 _Jaja que gracioso. ¿A dónde vamos?_ – digo sin voltear a mirarlo.

 _Al restaurante de un amigo_ – espero que no sea muy caro porque no tendré para pagar mi comida.

 _No traje mucho dinero Sasuke. ¿Es caro?_ – su mirada refleja asombro.

 _Te dije que yo invitaba._

 _No seré la pobre chica a la que le debes comprar la comida, puedo darme de comer yo solita._

 _Sakura no comiences. Es mi manera de demostrarte que me importas_.

 _Ayudarme y tus acciones son más que suficientes para m_ í. – suelta un suspiro de fastidio.

 _Eres increíble, sigues logrando hacerme enojar hasta por algo así._

 _Eres un enojón, no es muy difícil eso._

 _Caprichosa._

 _Tonto_

 _Contestona_

 _Estulto_ – no entendió ese insulto, lo veo en su expresión – _que eres un necio_

 _Al menos insúltame con palabras que pueda responder_ – Le saco la lengua y contesto

 _Soy buena con las palabras, tu no._

 _Soy mejor con las acciones._ – eso lo sé.

 _No estoy tan segura_ – estaciona el auto en una esquina, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se gira hacia mí.

 _Mírame_ – me exige – _mírame tomate_ – lo miro haciendo un mohín – _te puedo mostrar que tan bueno soy con las acciones_ – el solo comentario hace que miles de ideas vengan a mi cabeza, y no de las decentes.

 _Idio_ – no pude terminar de hablar porque acerco su rostro hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron

 _No me vuelvas a tentar. Si no quieres que te lo demuestre_ – me dice eso mientras me devora con la mirada. Siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Cuando comienzo a acercarme para besarlo agrega – _pero ahora te quedas con la ganas. Este Estulto no quiere besarte.-_ ¡CABRON!

 _¡Ishh! porque no continúas tu camino entonces –_ agrego molesta.

 _Ya llegamos, pero me gustan tus berrinches por eso no te lo dije_

 _¡Ja! –_ me bajo del auto echando humos. Sale segundos después con una cara de satisfacción que me hace querer matarlo… o besarlo, cualquiera estaría bien para mí en este momento. Se acerca a mí y me muestra la palma de su mano

 _¿Ahora si quieres el dinero?- niega con la cabeza - ¿entonces?_

 _Dame tu mano. –_ se la paso. Enlaza sus dedos con los míos y me jala de camino a la puerta. Definitivamente me encanta estar así _. – para que no te separes de mi –_ agrega.

Cuando entramos al restaurant nos espera un hombre bastante grande de cabello naranja y ojos rojos (y eso que yo creía que mi cabello era extraño), nos acercamos y saluda a Sasuke con cortesía.

 _Buenos días profesor Uchiha._

 _Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre Jugo._

 _Es la costumbre, lo siento._

 _Te presento a Sakura._ – moría de ganas por saber cómo que me presentaría y fue así… seco.

 _¿Es ella?_ – ¿lo conozco?, el muchacho aun no me ha mirado.

 _Encantada_ – le digo tendiéndole mi mano a modo de saludo.

Cuando voltea a mirarme se queda callado y me mira de modo extraño. Esto me incomoda y mucho. Algo en este hombre no me agrada.

 **JUGO POV'S**

Cuando Sasuke me dijo que vendría a mi restaurant me pareció extraño. Normalmente el venia sin avisar. Me dijo que vendría con su novia, eso lo fue aún más, él no tenía novias solo acompañantes. Así que esta mujer ha de ser especial. Prepare una mesa con la mejor vista y al cabo de unos minutos veo su auto estacionar en frente.

Entra y su cara de alegría es evidente. Definitivamente esta chica lo tiene loco. Saludo y nos presenta. Cuando por fin me decido a mirarla no pude creer lo que vi. Era la antigua "conquista" de Deidara.

No creo que Sasuke lo sepa, creo que ni ella lo sabe ya que estaba demasiado ebria. Yo estuve en la fiesta que se conocieron. No me reconoce, quizás sea lo mejor. En mi época de joven no tome las mejores decisiones y ayudar a Deidara a hacer aquello definitivamente no lo fue.

La saludo lo más normal que puedo, pero en su mirada note que la incomodaba mi presencia. Les indico su mesa, entrego el menú y me alejo. No quiero que termine recordando si me ve por mucho tiempo. Le digo a una de mis meseras que los atienda y me retiro a mi oficina. Nunca creí que volvería a ver a esa muchacha.

Esto definitivamente arruinara mi amistad con Sasuke.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	9. Malos Entendidos

**EL CAPITULO 9 esta aquí!, ayer me olvide de subirlo u.u pero en fin**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Durante la comida note a Sakura extraña. Estaba… distraída. Cuando le pregunte que le pasaba, pregunto si Jugo era amigo de Naruto, le dije que no. Que lo conocí en la universidad. Me dijo que se le hacía familiar. Que lo había visto antes y no sabía dónde. Pero no quiso ir a preguntarle, según ella le daba mala espina. No insistí mucho en el tema para no ser fastidioso.

Cuando me disponía a pagar me dijo la mesera que el dueño nos invitaba. Este Jugo nunca me deja pagar cuando vengo. Sakura pensó que era culpa mía, menos mal que la corrigieron o me regañaría todo el camino.

Su rostro preocupado no me deja disfrutar de su compañía. Mientras manejo tomo su mano. Deposito un beso en el dorso. La miro y le digo.

 _Si lo que te está molestando es no recordarlo, olvídate de él. Al menos hasta que tu cerebro decida cooperar y ayudarte a recordar._

 _No lo sé Sasuke. Me sentí muy mal al verlo. Era extraño_.

 _¿Y si lo confundiste?_

 _Tal vez… ¿quieres ir a casa a tomar ver películas o algo?_ – eso me gustaría.

 _No puedo. Debo ir a casa a terminar un trabajo y luego a la universidad. Entre ayer y hoy estoy un poco retrasado._

 _Lo siento._

 _No te disculpes, lo hice porque quería, no me obligaste a nada_ – al fin cambia esa cara de preocupación y se ríe.

¡ _como si yo pudiera obligarte a algo!_

 _Por como estoy ahora creo que podrías_

 _¿te pasa algo malo?_ – su preocupación me enternece

 _Estoy volviéndome loco_ – rueda los ojos y agrego _– me gustas mucho._

 _¡Pues debemos llevarte al manicomio rápido!_ – y comienza a reírse.

 _No quiero cura para mi locura, ya que es compartida._

 _Sí, creo que somos 2 locos. Jejeje_

Estaciono frente a casa de Naruto y antes de que pueda decir nada se acerca me roba un beso y sale disparada del auto. La miro desde el auto y me grita desde la puerta de entrada.

 _¡SI ME LOS VUELVES A NEGAR, TE LOS ROBO Y LISTO!_ – esta niña tonta… Me saca la lengua y entra a la casa.

Llego a mi departamento, recojo mis cosas y salgo disparado para la universidad. Al llegar veo a Temari, la saludo y paso de ella, o al menos lo intento ya que se interpone en mi camino. La miro con cara de fastidio.

 _Llegas tarde_

 _Estaba resolviendo unos problemas._

 _El rector está muy enojado contigo._

 _No tiene por qué estarlo, le avise que no venía y envié un reemplazante._

 _Quiere que te lleve a su oficina primero_ – este viejo se quedó hasta después de su horario normal con tal de fastidiarme. Asiento y la sigo. Mis pensamientos giran en torno a mi hermosa cerezo-tomate. ¡cómo me gusta!

Al llegar a la oficina me indica que entre y lo espere. Así lo hago, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no vi su auto estacionado en su lugar. Giro y veo a Temari desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa del uniforme.

 _El rector ya se fue. Pero creí que tú y yo podríamos darle un mejor uso al escritorio_.

Oh no. Definitivamente no utilizaremos su escritorio para nada. Agarro mis cosas me levanto y camino hacia ella, ya que esta parada frente a la puerta. Me agacho a su altura y digo.

 _Lo siento. Pero yo ya no puedo estar así contigo._

 _¿paso algo?_

 _De hecho sí. Estoy saliendo con alguien ahora._

 _¿Y? eso nunca fue un impedimento para nuestra "relación"_

 _Ahora lo es._

 _Estás enamorado…_ \- me gusta sí, pero enamorado… no lo sé.

 _Merece que la respete._

 _Si lo estas_. – comienza a abrocharse la camisa y agrega – _cuando no te satisfaga y termines con ella, avísame_ \- Se hace a un lado y deja la puerta libre para mi salida pero algo me llamo la atención.

 _¿Por qué piensas que voy a terminar con ella?_ – ella me dijo eso, también la mujer del cabello rojo

 _Porque no eres un hombre que sepa estar con una sola mujer. Y disfrutar solo de una mujer_

 _No sabes de lo que hablas_ – abro la puerta y salgo de ahí.

No debería darle mucha importancia a eso que me dijo, pero la verdad me dejo pensando. Y si me llego a cansar de estar con Sakura y la lastimo por eso. En este momento como odio a "ESA" mujer. Mis relaciones eran normales hasta que llego.

Termine el trabajo pendiente que tenía alrededor de las 11 pm. Tome todas mis cosas y fui hasta mi auto. Al cerrar la puerta y ponerme el cinturón recibo un mensaje al móvil. Lo saco y con solo ver el remitente sonrió.

 **DE: SAKURA**

 **No sé hasta qué hora trabajas, pero suerte con eso. Buenas noches. Te quiero.**

Te quiero… eso no me lo decía nadie hace bastante tiempo. Mi padre nunca me lo dijo, mi hermano mucho menos. Mis "novias" tampoco.

No supe como contestar a eso. Guarde mi móvil y emprendí camino hacia casa.

Esa noche no pude pegar un ojo pensando en lo que me había dicho. Me gusta Sakura, me gusta la manera en cómo me hace sentir, también su forma de ser pero… ¿soy lo mejor para ella?

A la mañana siguiente no me escribió. Yo tampoco lo hice. Me prepare y fui a la universidad. Al entrar al salón veo a todos mis alumnos como siempre puntuales. En la mitad del salón está sentada mirando por la ventana.

Los saludo a todos y ahí recién ella se percata de mi presencia. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, no duramos ni un segundo porque desvía su mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente. La clase transcurre con normalidad, ella no levanta su vista salvo para mirar el pizarrón, yo la miro el 90% del tiempo a ella y el otro 10% a Sasori, que no ha quitado su vista de ella desde que llegue.

Cuando finaliza la clase es la primera en retirarse. Sigo su figura con la mirada y detrás de ella sale Sasori. Iba a seguirlos pero una alumna me hace una pregunta respecto a la materia y tuve que quedarme. Le envió un mensaje cuando la alumna se retira.

 **DE: SASUKE**

 **¿Estas enojada por algo? Por lo menos ten la delicadeza de decirme porque.**

Estaba buscando enojarla ya que así me contestaría enseguida. Más no lo conseguí. No me respondió hasta la hora de salida.

 **DE: SAKURA**

 **¿Debería? Solo estoy ocupada Sasuke. Mi vida no gira en torno a ti.**

¡Esta niña! Mira que no dirigirme la palabra y no explicarme siquiera porque. Pero ya que. La semana transcurrió de la misma manera. Solo me envió 1 mensaje y no entendía porque no me hablaba. Pero estaba tan ocupado que no tuve tiempo de ir a su casa a preguntarle.

El sábado la invite a salir por la tarde pero me dijo que no podía. Eso ya era mucho, así que deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui a casa de Naruto. Si ella no quiera hablar pues me tendrá que escuchar.

 **POV'S SAKURA**

Luego de pasar todo el día con Sasuke no podría estar más que feliz. Tratare de olvidar a ese hombre que me perturba tanto, al menos hasta que recuerde. Al comenzar a desempacar mis cosas para ordenarlas veo que no están mis joyas, maquillaje y el dinero que había guardado entre mis medias. ¡Viaje seguro decía su aerolínea! Dentro de esas joyas estaba el anillo de mi abuela, que había guardado con tanto cuidado. Me dio una rabia tremenda.

Luego de casi una hora hablando pestes de esa empresa y de su gente me tranquilice. Termine de desempacar, me di una ducha y prepare la cena. Naruto llego alrededor de las 9:30 me saludo y nos sentamos a comer. Me conto como le fue en su día y yo le dije que ya recupere mis cosas. Le explique qué había pasado con ellas. No le conté que me robaron o iría a hacer un escándalo para nada, ya que no las recuperaría.

 _¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke?_ – casi me ahogo con la comida. Tosí un poco y lo mire con cara de no entender. _– Sé que entre ustedes hay algo. El me lo dijo._

 _Ah... ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?_ – no quiero meter la pata.

 _Que le gustas y que se dieron una oportunidad_. – así que eso fue lo que dijo.

 _Estamos bien… Etto… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

 _Lo harás aunque te diga que no._

 _¿Cómo era el con sus otras… chicas?_

 _No lo sé, normalmente solo sabía su nombre. Pero más de eso nada. Salvo Temari, es la única que se quién es._

 _Temari. ¿la secretaria rubia del director?_ – hace un gesto afirmativo y agrega

 _Solían verse cuando no podían con la calentura_ – luego de eso ensanchó los ojos y agrego – _¡pero hace bastante ya no lo hacen! ¡es decir! ¡el teme no salía con nadie!_

 _Tranquilo Naruto. Sé cómo es Sasuke_. – aunque no te voy a negar que estoy celosa.

 _Él no te haría daño Sakura_ – quiero creer eso – _o sabe que lo mataría_ \- Me dice enseñándome el puño.

 _Gracias. Dale un fuerte golpe de mi parte si hace algo malo_ – me muestra una sonrisa, de esas que te contagian a reír con él y asiente.

 _¿quieres ayuda para desempacar?_

 _Ya termine. Gracias_. – comienzo a recoger los platos y él se retira. Cuando me disponía a lavar todo escucho a mi espalda.

 _Yo siempre estaré de tu lado hermanita. Te quiero mucho. ¿lo sabes no?_

 _Si Naruto. Yo también te quiero_. – ahora si se va y escucho la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse.

Te quiero… si se lo digo a Sasuke… ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Cuando ordeno la cocina voy a mi habitación, preparo mis cosas para la universidad al día siguiente. Agarro mi móvil y escribo un mensaje de buenas noches le agrego un te quiero al final y lo envió. Sé que lo recibió. Los mensajes los revisa ni bien le lleguen, pero no me respondió. El bichito de los celos invadió mi cabeza y lo imagine a él con la secretaria. Pensé que me respondería a la mañana al menos, pero nada.

Llegue a la universidad puntual. Iba a entrar a su clase cuando vi a la secretaria pasar. Cuando Sasuke paso cerca suyo desprendió 1 botón más de su ya de por si escotada camisa y camino sexy. El solo la miro de reojo y continúo su camino. Ella me vio observándolos y me guiño el ojo y me hizo señales para que me calle. Forcé una sonrisa y entre al salón.

Parado en la puerta estaba Sasori.

 _Hola Sakura._

 _Hola –_ le digo cortante

 _Sabes, anoche antes de ir a casa después de clases vi al profesor y a la señorita Temari bastante ocupados_ – ¿debía ignorar el comentario hecho por él? Pero eso explicaría porque no me contesto ayer.

 _Seguramente estaban trabajando_ – le digo mientras camino hacia algún lugar que este vacío.

¿ _Encerrados en la oficina del rector?_ – ZAS! Eso me dolió, pero no se lo iba a demostrar

 _¿andabas mirando algo que no debías?_ – se encoge de hombros y agrega

 _Pase a dejarle unos papeles a la señorita Temari. Y los vi._

 _Gracias por el dato_ – no lo miro siquiera. Eso me ha dolido bastante. Pensé que se había molestado porque le dije te quiero, pero no creí que me engañaría tan rápido. Tome asiento en la mitad del salón. Cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke ya va a comenzar su clase. No puedo mirarlo o sé que me podre a llorar como una tonta.

Termino su hora y fui la primera en salir. Sasori salió detrás de mí para conversar pero pase de él. No quería escucharlo. Cuando entro en el siguiente salón escucho mi móvil. Era Sasuke lo sabía, entonces ignoro el mensaje y me concentro en las clases. A la salida lo reviso y veo el mensaje. Lo hizo con la intención de enojarme. Pues con el humor que me cargo en este momento lo logra y le respondo. Veo que le molesto lo que le conteste ya que no contesto.

En lo que resto de la semana no fue a buscarme ni trato de llamarme para hablar ni 1 sola vez. Mi mente imagino que estaba con la secretaria todo este tiempo y eso solo aumento mi enojo y mi tristeza. Le envié 1 mensaje en esa semana que fue para decirle que Naruto viajaba el fin de semana y me pidió que le avisara. El solo contesto Ok. (Nada más)

Llego el viernes Naruto viajo y el no apareció ni se manifestó. El sábado tuvo el descaro de invitarme a salir así como si nada. Me negué por supuesto le dije que estaba ocupada, no saldríamos solo cuando la otra le diera permiso.

Eran las 7 de la noche, estaba frente al televisor viendo la película Posdata te amo con unas fachas que mejor ni mencionarlas (bueno si lo hare para que se hagan una idea) tenía la remera más grande y gastada que tenía, unos shorts que quedaban ocultos bajo la remera, mi cabello estaba atado en un rodete y mi rostro estaba sucio por el helado que estaba tomando mientras lloraba. Y compare al hombre de la película con Sasuke, Jerry pensó en todo eso para ella y el idiota de Sasuke solo piensa en sexo. Y no digo que este mal el sexo. Pero él lo practica con todo el mundo todo el tiempo.

A las 8 de la noche suena el timbre. Debe ser la pizza que ordene. Cuando abro la puerta veo a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos. Me mira de arriba abajo y suelta una carcajada de los más falsa.

 _JAJA veo que estas muy ocupada._ – ¡idiota, egocéntrico, neandertal, estulto, _sexópata!_

 _No quería obstaculizar tus tardes tan divertidas._

 _Estuve trabajando_

 _Me alegro por ti –_ frunce el ceño.

 _¿me dejas pasar?_

 _No –_ le digo e intento cerrar. Pone un pie y lo evita

 _Corrijo, voy a pasar_ \- abre la puerta a la fuerza y se mete a la casa.

En este momento solo siento odio por Sasuke.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^**


	10. No más Tabúes

**¡ALELUYA! Termine este capítulo, las ideas estaban de vacaciones también u.u**

 **¡Feliz 2016 a todos! :3 espero que disfruten de la continuación.**

 **¡Nos leemos en los reviews! – Sin más que agregar. Continuamos.**

 **Final del capítulo 9.**

A las 8 de la noche suena el timbre. Debe ser la pizza que ordene. Cuando abro la puerta veo a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos. Me mira de arriba abajo y suelta una carcajada de los más falsa.

En este momento. Como odio a Sasuke.

 **DESDE ACA EL CAPITULO 10 – No más Tabúes.**

 _JAJA veo que estas muy ocupada._ – ¡idiota, egocéntrico, neandertal, estulto, _sexópata!_

 _No quería obstaculizar tus tardes tan divertidas._

 _Estuve trabajando_

 _Me alegro por ti –_ frunce el ceño.

 _¿me dejas pasar?_

 _No –_ le digo e intento cerrar la puerta. Pone un pie y lo evita

 _Corrijo, voy a pasar_ \- abre a la fuerza y se mete a la casa.

 _Esto es invasión a la propiedad privada –_ le digo. El mira el desastre que arme en la sala con el helado desparramado por todos lados. Se da la vuelta y me mira. Instintivamente estiro más la remera, para que cubra la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

 _No lo es si yo tengo la llave y permiso del dueño._

 _No tienes mi permiso_

 _No eres el dueño_ \- ¡TONTO!

 _¿Qué quieres Sasuke? Quiero ver mi película tranquila_. – mira el televisor por encima de su hombro, toma el control y lo apaga.

 _¡OYE! ¡¿Quién te crees para venir a la casa de mi hermano a molestar mi tranquila tarde?!_

 _Soy tu pareja y quiero saber qué demonios te pasa conmigo._

 _¡¿Así que ahora si soy tu pareja?!_ \- me mira con asombro pero lo cayo antes que pueda hablar – _¡¿Ya te cansaste de tener a la secretaria entre tus piernas?!_

 _¡¿Perdón?!_ – su cara muestra una confusión tremenda.

 _¡Lo que oíste! ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste estas tardes?!_

 _Según tu ¿que hice?_ – mi rostro esta rojo de la ira

 _¡Tú sabes que!_ – le digo y le arranco el control del televisor. Pero el me lo saca de nuevo y sube el tono de su voz.

 _¡NO LO SE! ¡ilumíname si eres tan amable!_

 _¡Estabas "trabajando" hasta tarde! ¡Pero en realidad solo era otra excusa para pasar tu calentura y tener SEXO con Temari!_

 _¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?_

 _Naruto me dijo que ustedes se veían cuando te sobre pasaba la calentura_ – suelta una maldición por lo bajo

 _No tengo nada con ella. Le deje bien en claro que estoy en una relación cuando trato de acostarse conmigo en la oficina del rector_. – ¿es de lo que hablaba Sasori?

 _¿Cuándo? Porque según se, estuvieron encerrados bastante tiempo ahí_. – creo que no debería haber dicho eso

 _¿Quién te lo dijo?_ – no sé porque ahora no creo tanto en la palabra de ese tipo.

 _Sasori…_ \- ensancha sus ojos y se toca el rostro mientras tensa los hombros.

 _Él te diría cualquier cosa con tal de alejarte de mí._ – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría él?

 _¿Para qué? El no gana nada con eso_.

 _¡oh por dios Sakura! ¡claro que sí! Según el soy el único motivo por el cual no lo mirarías._ – ¿qué?

 _No me gusta el_. – le afirmo _._

 _¡Yo lo sé!, pero él no lo ve de esa manera_. – el me conto eso sobre Sasuke para que peleáramos…

 _Si no estabas haciendo nada malo… ¿Por qué no contestaste el mensaje?_ – no sabe de qué estoy hablando – en el que decía que te quería.

Baja la cabeza. Evita mi mirada y se rasca la nuca en un gesto de incomodidad.

 _No estoy acostumbrado._

 _¿a qué?_

 _A que me digan eso… no es algo que me dijeran con anterioridad._

 _¿Cómo no? Mis padres te lo decían muy seguido._

 _Pero solo ellos._

 _Y Naruto también te lo decía, si no estoy equivocada._

 _Eso hasta ahora me sigue incomodando, aunque ya no me afecta como antes._

 _¿no te gusto que te lo dijera?_ – veo que tiene un leve sonrojo y una pequeña mueca que desde mi perspectiva parece una sonrisa.

 _No dije eso. Solo que no sé cómo responder a eso_ – y pensar que este es el hombre que yo daba por un conquistador natural.

 _¿Cómo haces para tener tantas novias si no soportas que te digan te quiero?_

 _Ninguna me lo dijo. Y solo tuve 1 novia, antes de ti._ – espera acaba de decir que soy su novia.

 _¿somos novios?_ – achina los ojos y pregunta.

 _¿no lo somos?_

 _Nunca me lo pediste._

 _Pensé que estaba sobre entendido eso._

 _¡claro! ¡Yo soy adivina!_ – le miro con una mezcla de enfado y felicidad.

 _Si no éramos novios… ¿Qué creíste que eras?_ – ¡Nada!

 _No lo sé. Amigos-con-derecho o algo así. Ya que no sabía que nombre ponerle._

 _¡Jajaja! los amigos con derecho solo se aplica si me estuviera acostando contigo._

 _¡no te burles! Es tu culpa por no dejarlo claro_ \- Le digo cruzándome de brazos y poniendo cara de pato.

Se acerca a mi coloca sus manos en mis hombros y besa mi frente. ¿Cómo puede este hombre al que le cuesta decir te quiero ser así de cariñoso de la nada? Miro su rostro al alejarse un poco y veo sus mejillas levemente rojas.

 _¿Quieres ser mi novia Sakura?_ – BUMBUMBUMBUM ese es el ruido que hace mi corazón

 _¿Pero solo yo, no? ¿O tendré que compartirte con nadie más?_

 _No, solo para ti_ – solo mío… sonaba bastante bien en mi cabeza.

 _Umm… ¿me dejas pensarlo?_ – arquea una de sus cejas y yo sonrió ante su reacción - _Si Sasuke. Si quiero ser tu novia si serás solo mío._

 _¡Oh! Eres una chica posesiva._

 _No me gusta compartir. Al menos no a ti._

Este hombre tierno, amable, atento, de pocas palabras y algo testarudo se está metiendo hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Y tengo miedo de que algo pase y lo pierda.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Vine a casa de Naruto con la intención de arreglar las cosas con Sakura. Para mi ella ya era mi novia. Entre en cólera cuando me conto el motivo de su enfado, y que le hizo caso al idiota de Sasori tampoco me gusto para nada. Aunque si ella no estaba segura de lo nuestro no la culpo. Con mis antecedentes hasta yo mismo desconfiaría de mí.

Con solo verla me daba cuenta de cuan dolida estaba. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Ojos llorosos, la cara algo sucia de una sustancia extraña y desarreglada. Aun así, para mi ella seguía siendo hermosa. Se lo quería decir, pero temía a la reacción que podría ocasionar.

Cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia (había sido que había que pedírselo para que entienda) se hizo la graciosa y al final acabó aceptando. Me dijo que si sería solo suyo sí, ahí saco su lado de niña caprichosa, que no le gustaba compartir. Pero te soy sincero… a mí tampoco me gustaría compartirla con nadie, y que ella se haya sentido insegura es mi culpa también.

Podía sentir sus pequeños hombros entre mis manos. Ella era pequeña. Mis antiguas conquistas eran mujeres más… grandes, en todos los sentidos. ¿Sera que eso crea complejos en ella? Entonces me anime a preguntarle algo.

 _Sakura. ¿Qué piensas de ti?_ – su mirada que aún conserva un aire de inocencia me da a entender que no capto a que me refiero.

 _Veamos… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti?_

 _¿A qué viene todo esto?_ – pregunta mientras sonríe.

 _Es solo que… creo que no te ves de la misma manera que yo te veo._

 _No entiendo._

 _Ve arreglarte y vuelve. Te espero aquí_

 _¿para qué quieres que me arregle?_ – siempre habladora.

 _Solo hazlo y ven_. – pone mala cara y se va a su habitación. Busco en la de Naruto el espejo de cuerpo completo y lo llevo a la sala. 15 minutos después llega Sakura con el pelo mojado, una pollera rosada y una remera blanca sin mangas.

 _Ya está señor mandón. ¿quieres un bailecito ahora?_ – me pregunta divertida.

Sus piernas blancas y suaves están al descubierto, y tiene las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor del agua probablemente.

 _Suena tentador_ – le digo mientras paseo mi mirada por su figura.

 _Pervertido_ – susurra ella, pero logro escucharla.

 _Pero soy tu pervertido_ – sonríe de manera tímida y asiente _– ahora ven aquí_ – le digo mientras extiendo mi mano hacia ella.

 _¿para que el espejo?_ – me pregunta sin tomar mi mano aun.

 _Ya verás_ – agarra mi mano y camina hacia mí. La coloco frente al espejo - _¿Qué ves?_

 _Pues mi reflejo._

 _Exacto. Quiero que te mires y me digas que no te gusta de ti_ – se voltea molesta – _hazlo_ – vuelvo a decir y ella refunfuña.

 _No me gusta mi cabello_ – a mí me encanta.

 _¿Por qué? Es un color bonito._

 _Es raro Sasuke, a nadie le gusta._

 _A mi si, queda bien contigo._

 _Eso te hace el primero._

 _A tus padres también les gusta, a Naruto también._

 _Eso solo lo dicen porque me quieren_ – miro sus ojos a través del espejo y los veo brillosos.

 _¿Qué más?_ – se mira fijamente y agrega.

 _Mis pechos son muy pequeños_

 _Cabrían perfecto en mis manos_ – le digo desde atrás, se sonroja por el comentario y mira de costado evitando a toda costa mis ojos en el espejo.

 _¿Después?_

 _Todo lo que te diga lo vas a refutar diciendo que a ti te gustan, ¿qué sentido tiene continuar?_ – sonrió de lado

 _De acuerdo. Cambiemos de táctica. ¿Qué es lo que si te gusta de ti?_ – se toca los labios con la mano en un gesto pensativo.

 _Me gustan mis ojos_ – dice mientras se mira

 _¿Y qué más?_

 _Me gustan mis piernas_ – a mí también – _y tengo una nariz bonita también._

 _Y eres amable, alegre y muchas cosas más. ¿Por qué te fijas solo en lo que no te gusta de ti? Además, solo a ti no te gustan, los que están alrededor tuyo están fascinados por ellas._

 _No todos._

 _Pues quienes te deberían importar sí_ – se queda callada mientras se mira en el espejo – _¿te puedo decir algo sin que te molestes?_

 _Igual me lo dirás, aunque te diga que no._

 _Si, te lo diría igual. Eres hermosa Sakura_ – pone cara de sorpresa – _el que te diga lo contrario está ciego o simplemente es idiota._

 _¿por eso hiciste esto?_ – pregunta señalando el espejo. Asiento y ella suspira.

 _Quiero que mi novia se sienta bien con ella misma._

 _Gracias –_ dice mientras mira mi reflejo en el espejo.

La abrazo por la cintura y beso su mejilla.

 _Para eso estamos los novios ¿no?_ – la risa que suelta es como música para mis oídos.

 _Jejeje, seguramente. ¿aun quieres salir hoy?_ – en realidad no.

 _Prefiero quedarme a ver películas contigo_ – amplía sus ojos - _¿Qué?_

 _Me hacía a la idea de que eras más fiestero que otra cosa._

 _Soy aburrido Sakura. Las personas con las que salía era a quienes les gustaban las fiestas._

 _¿Cómo sabes que a mí no?_ – si no fuera ella pensaría que estoy equivocado,

 _Si quieres vamos. Hay una discoteca aquí cerca. Suele ser genial, mucha gente y música a todo volumen_ – le digo mientras agarro su mano y camino hacia la puerta.

 _M. Mejor nos quedamos, estoy un poco cansada y_ – no pude evitar reírme.

 _JAJAJAJA de acuerdo Tomate, nos quedaremos_. – arruga su nariz, suelto su mano y camino hacia el sofá – _ya cenaste o pedimos algo._

 _La pizza está en camino._

 _No será poco. ¿o ya me esperabas?_ \- le digo cuando me siento y extiendo mis brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

 _Pensaba comer una yo sola_ – me dice cuando se sienta mi lado.

 _Glotona_ – me guiñe el ojo y se acomoda lejos _– ven más cerca_ – golpeo el espacio libre alado mío. Mueve su cuerpo y su pierna termina tocando la mía, agarro su brazo y lo jalo más, hasta que su cabeza termina recargada en mi hombro.

 _Así me quedare dormida Sasuke._

 _Yo cuidare tus sueños entonces_ – le digo cuando enciendo la tv.

 _No te enojes cuando te quedes viendo la película solo_ – pongo una película de comedia y le hago un gesto de para que guarde silencio. Frunce el ceño y se acomoda mejor en mi hombro.

Luego de media hora llega la pizza, la recibo y vuelvo a acomodarme en la misma posición. Comimos, nos reímos y si, Sakura termino dormida recargada en mi hombro. Y yo, luego de la semana que pase también me uní a ella no mucho después. Me desperté a la mañana con un dolor de espalda tremendo. Pero valió la pena al verla acurrucada conmigo.

Cuando iba a despertarla se abre la puerta de la casa. Trato de enfocar mi vista en la persona, pero a causa de la luz no puedo distinguirlo. Aunque no fue muy necesario ya que ese grito solo podría ser…

 _¡SASUKE TEME! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?!_ – el idiota de Naruto.

¡Genial! Que buena forma de comenzar el domingo. Ahora tendré que lograr que me crea, no hicimos nada.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	11. La petición de Papá

**¡ Aquí el capítulo 11! ¡ Las sorpresas no se hacen esperar! Pero si les cuento cuales sería una mala Spoiler :3 - (Los dramas no se me dan tanto, pero espero que les guste)… ¡nos leemos en los reviews!**

 **Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 11 La petición de Papá**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Me jefa me está por matar. Sé que soy uno de los pocos asesores que tiene disponibilidad ya que no estoy casado y tampoco tengo hijos. Pero ella me pone reuniones y viajes sin consultarme.

Esta semana solo pude cenar 1 vez en casa. El resto del tiempo vivo en la oficina. El jueves me aviso que viajaba el viernes… ¡a primera hora! a una reunión que duraría todo el fin de semana. En fin, no me dio tiempo de quejarme ya que me boto de su oficina. La señorita Shion no pudo aceptar que mi negativa de salir con ella.

Desde eso, mi trabajo prácticamente se ha triplicado. En fin, le explique a Sakura y le pedí que le avise a Sasuke ya que no tendría tiempo. Salí el viernes de madrugada para el aeropuerto. Ahí me tendría que reunir con mis compañeros para viajar. Al llegar no veo a nadie. Solo a señorita Shion. Me acerco a ella para preguntarle por los demás.

 _Buenos días Señorita. ¿y los demás?_

 _No vendrán._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque no quiero que viajen con nosotros_ – ella planeo esto.

 _No sé qué espera lograr con esto. Pero le advierto que tengo novia señorita._

 _Vamos a una reunión Sr. Uzumaki. Y llevo solo al mejor asesor conmigo_ – no confió en ella.

Desde ahí todo fue caos. En todo momento trato de propasarse. Trate de ser lo más correcto posible para no llamarla por lo que era. Conseguí no mandarla al quinto infierno cuando se metió a mi habitación. Simplemente agarre mis cosas y fui a otra. Las reuniones terminaron el sábado de noche, así que tome el primer vuelo para casa. Llegue el domingo a las 7, pedí un taxi y fui a mi dulce hogar.

Al llegar a casa veo a dos personas durmiendo en el sofá. Desde mi perspectiva veo a mi hermanita enredada con el teme.

 _¡SASUKE TEME! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?!_

Se frota los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, acomoda a Sakura en el sofá y me hace una señal para que lo siga a la cocina. Al entrar voy a la carga con ganas de matarlo.

 _¡Te dije que no te acostaras con ella!_ – esta parece ser la cereza del pastel.

 _¡Baja la voz dobe!_ – me dice susurrando.

 _¡No me digas que hacer!_ – estoy cabreado… muy cabreado

 _¡Por Dios Naruto!, no hicimos nada malo_ – achino mis ojos y lo miro seriamente.

 _Pruébalo_ – señala su ropa.

 _Estoy vestido, ¿no es suficiente para ti?_ \- tiene un punto a su favor.

 _¿Y ella?_ – alcanzo a notar como su cara se vuelve roja, creo que de la ira y responde

 _¡Ve a comprobarlo tú!_ – casi grita señalando hacia la sala.

 _¿Con quién hablas Sasuke?_ – pregunta Sakura mientras entra a la cocina. La falda que lleva es demasiado corta para mi gusto. Miro hacia Sasuke y noto esa mirada de depredador que pone cuando una chica le gusta y mi estómago da un vuelco.

 _¡A.A. Acomoda tu falda señorita!_ – Le digo mientras me acerco a ella.

 _¡Naruto! –_ puedo leer la sorpresa pintada en todo su rostro. Jalo la falda de su hasta que esta queda por encima de la rodilla - _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _¡Evitando que pierdas tu virginidad!_ – le grito con aire dramático.

 _Llegaste tarde_ – y hace un gesto de molestia con sus ojos, miro a Sasuke para poder culparlo de todo pero esta igual de sorprendido que yo. Mira nuestras caras de sorpresa y agrega - _¡¿Qué?! ¡No tengo 12 años por Dios!_

 _Mejor no continúes tomate_ – le dice Sasuke.

 _Siii, no quiero saberlo tampoco_ – agrego – _un segundo… ¿tomate?_

 _Solo es un apodo_ – ah claro… pero no va con su color de cabello.

 _¿es por su pelo?_ – interrogo.

 _Su cabello es rosa dobe._ – tal vez Sasuke sea daltónico.

 _Solo ignóralo Naruto_ – me dice Sakura - _¿pero qué es lo que tenías que comprobar por ti mismo?_ – si se lo digo me matara. Miro al Teme por un poco de ayuda, me sonríe con superioridad.

 _Cierto dobe. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que comprobar?_ \- ¡Hijo de!

 _¡Nada hermanita!, solo estoy un poco cansado y quería comprobar que haya comida para los 3_ – mentí descaradamente. Pero es en post de preservar mi futura descendencia.

 _Iré al mercado a comprar más comida_ – me dice ella – _¿me acompañas Sasuke?_

 _Seguro_ – al final iba a quedarme solo… bueno no es ninguna novedad tampoco.

 _¿nos acompañas?_ – no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte con ellos 2. Al menos no cuando están juntos. Niego con la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo escucho el sonido del auto de Sasuke salir de mi Garage. Fue una semana larguísima. No pude ver a Hinata, solo cruce 2 llamadas y 1 mensaje con ella. Ha de estar muy molesta conmigo, o al menos debería. Tomo mi móvil y la llamo, sé que es muy temprano para un domingo, además solo pude avisarle por mensaje que viajaba ya que no respondió mi llamada.

 _Buenos días._

 _¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?_ – su voz sonaba extraña.

 _Soy Hanabi, mi hermana está en el hospital_ – ¡Le paso algo mientras no estaba!

 _¡¿En cuál hospital?!_

 _En el de Suna, pero e_ \- corte la llamada y fui disparado para allá.

Solo espero que no sea nada grave. No me lo perdonaría.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Fuimos con Sasuke al mercado. Saludamos a unos amigos suyos que encontramos ahí y me presento como su novia. Mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho de la felicidad. No podía con tanta alegría. Al volver a casa Naruto no está. Lo llamamos al móvil y no contesta. Pensé que Sasuke se quedaría a almorzar pero lo llaman y tiene que retirarse.

Era su padre, me dijo quería almorzar con él y su hermano.

 _Nos vemos_ – me despido desde el marco de la puerta. Esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con él, ya que en la semana habría pruebas de nivelación y debía estudiar bastante y no podría verlo.

 _No te pongas así. Nos veremos mañana_. – eso no me sirve.

 _Si, como maestro y alumna_ – le digo arrugando mi nariz en señal de disgusto.

 _Seré un maestro bueno, lo prometo_ – lo miro y me sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo.

 _Te tomo palabra_ – y me recargo por el marco de la puerta. Se acerca, levanta mi mentón con su mano y me besa. Lento, dulce y cargado de sentimientos (al menos así lo siento yo)

 _No quiero que tomes el mal hábito de robar. Prefiero dártelos_ – y golpea mi frente con sus dedos.

 _Tonto… Te quiero Sasuke._

… _igual yo hermosa. –_ al menos vamos progresando

Sube a su auto. Me quedo ahí hasta que ya no puedo verlo. Siempre me ha gustado su compañía, pero ahora la necesito. Entro y suena mi móvil. Creí que sería Naruto para decirme donde estaba, pero era un número que no conocía.

 _¿Hola?_

 _¿Sakura Haruno?_

 _¿Quién habla?_

 _Soy el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi._

 _¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

 _Tengo mis fuentes_ – ¡¿es mafioso acaso?!

 _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

 _Mi padre quiere que la invite a un almuerzo con nosotros._

 _¿Por qué?_ – no conozco al Sr. Uchiha. Nunca desde que tengo memoria Sasuke me hablo de ellos.

 _Asunto de negocios. ¿Quiere que envié a alguien a recogerla?_ – no los quiero ni a 20 metros de mi casa.

 _No. Yo…_ \- no sé si debería ir _– ¿Sasuke sabe que voy?_

 _Se lo diremos cuando llegue_ – no me gusta esta invitación, algo no me da buena espina.

 _No, si no es Sasuke el que me invita no voy, lo siento Sr…_

 _Itachi. Está bien Srta. Haruno. Cuando Sasuke la llame habrá un chofer afuera de su casa esperándola, así que prepárese. Nos vemos_ – y corta la llamada.

¿Qué? ¡¿Pero que se ha creído este tipo?! No hare absolutamente nada de lo que él me diga. Voy a la cocina, termino de ordenar las cosas y subo a mi habitación suena nuevamente mi móvil. Esta vez sí es Sasuke.

 _¿Qué ocurre?_ – ni bien contesto lo encaro.

 _Necesito que vengas al Shanga'il_. – tiene que ser una broma.

 _¿Te lo pidió tu papá?_

 _¿Cómo es que…? Olvídalo, vístete elegante hermosa, nos vemos._

¡¿Elegante?! No tengo nada así en mi guardarropa. Me da pánico el simple hecho de pensar que almorzare con su familia. Entro al baño, me doy una ducha y miro por la ventana. Efectivamente, ahí hay una persona con traje de chofer esperándome en un auto. No sé qué pasara.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Quería un domingo tranquilo con Sakura, pero el ¡GRAN Sr. Uchiha! está de visita y quiere reunirse conmigo. Seguro ha de ser para insistirme sobre volver a la empresa familiar, no sé cuántas veces debo decirle que no para que entienda. Me despedí de ella y fui al restaurant que me indico. Al llegar Itachi estaba hablando con alguien al teléfono, me acerco a él y me dice.

 _Llama a tu novia, padre quiere que esté presente en el almuerzo_ – ¿cómo sabe el viejo que tengo novia?…

 _¿para qué?_ – no quiero a Sakura aquí para que tenga que sufrir igual que yo.

 _Quiere proponerte algo, y necesita que ella este aquí. Por cierto, es muy simpática. –_ ni se te ocurra acercarte hermano.

No muy convencido tomo el móvil y la llamo. Por lo que veo ella se esperaba mi llamada. Me siento a la mesa con ellos. Papá está en una esquina junto con su nueva esposa (muy joven por ceirto), a su derecha esta Itachi sentado con aires de gran señor. Tome lugar en frente a Itachi, a la izquierda de la mujer.

 _Buenas_ – todos hacen un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo – _¿me necesitas para algo padre?_

 _A su tiempo hijo. Cuando llegue tu novia comenzaremos_. – no me gusta para nada.

Estamos 30 minutos en silencio. Todos mirándonos a la cara como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo "¡AMO MIS REUNIONES FAMILIARES!". Cuando volteo hacia la puerta por sexta vez entra Sakura. Por su mirada me doy cuenta que algo le molesta. Tenía una falda negra por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca muy bonita, zapatos altos blancos y en el cabello un lindo adorno sujetando uno de los lados. Se acerca como si fuera una gallina que va al matadero.

 _Buenas Tardes_ – (ya eran las 1 para cuando ella llego)

 _Tome asiento Srta_. – ese es mi padre. Ella obedece de mala gana. Se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano debajo de la mesa. La sostengo con fuerza y le sonrió.

 _¿Ordenamos?_ – habla la esposa. La tensión se puede cortar con tijeras.

Cuando ya todos están servidos mi padre toma la palabra.

 _Bueno hijo, sé que no quieres hablar sobre esto. Pero tu presencia en la compañía es muy necesaria_ – lo sabia

 _Padre ya lo hemos discutido. Me gusta mi trabajo, no pienso renunciar solo para que tú estés contento_ – junta más las cejas.

 _¿Sakura cierto?_ – pregunta mientras la mira, ella asiente – _le explicare la situación a ver si usted me ayuda a convencer a mi terco hijo._

 _Lo siento_ – habla ella – _yo no me voy a poner de lado de ustedes. Sasuke es grande y elige el camino que él desea seguir.-_ de entrada ella no se mete en su juego.

 _No me dejo explicar. Él es heredero de una compañía multimillonaria. Sin él, la mitad de las acciones están volando a la deriva. No es una opción, debe volver._

 _Paso padre_ – no le gusta mi respuesta, aunque siempre es así.

 _Mira hijo, tu madre y yo -_

 _¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!_

 _Padre_ – por fin se digna a hablar el primogénito – _sería mejor discutirlo en otro momento. La Srta. Haruno no está aquí para eso_.

 _Tienes razón querido hijo_ – "querido" si como no.

 _Hijo, los cite a ambos hoy porque necesito un favor_ \- ¡oh no!

 _¿Qué cosa?_ – Sakura está por arrancarme los dedos con el agarre al que me tiene sometido.

 _Necesito que se comprometan_ \- ¿perdón?

 _¡Acabamos de comenzar a salir! –_ la miro esperando una respuesta pero esta pálida.

 _No es necesario que se casen, el padre de Mikoto solo respaldara a la compañía si uno de sus nietos se compromete a sentar cabeza._

 _¡No necesitan su ayuda para la compañía! ¡nunca la necesitaron! –_ este viejo está loco si cree que aceptare algo como eso _._

 _Sera un compromiso falso hijo. Solo hasta que firme el contrato dentro de 6 meses._

 _¡Que lo haga Itachi! ¡Él es mayor! –_ trato de hacer que entre en razón.

 _Sabes que él no es su sangre. –_ ¿eso culpa de quien es padre? – _sabes que nunca te he obligado a nada Sasuke. Pero la compañía está pasando por una crisis y necesitamos ese respaldo._

 _¿Me permiten? –_ Sakura habla _,_ todos guardamos silencio. – _solo debemos fingir el compromiso ¿verdad?-_ lo está considerando.

 _Así es. E ir a alguna reunión si es requerido –_ ella voltea a mirarme.

 _Vamos a discutirlo. –_ sentencio. La tomo de la mano y salimos del local.

Estoy molesto y sorprendido a la vez. Nunca espere mi padre necesitara de mi para esto. Mi cabeza es un mar de ideas en este momento. Ella me mira expectante de que diga la primera palabra. Trato de articular algo, pero mi mente es un lio. El compromiso en sí, es algo que me aterra.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	12. No te metas en mi vida

**¡Buenas! ¡Buenas! ¡Se puso extraña la historia! Y muchos complejos de Sasuke saltaran a luz. ¡Espero que llene sus expectativas este capítulo! Me gusta mucho leer su opinión (algunas influyen en los giros que tomara la historia) ¡Nos leemos en los reviews :3!**

 **Capítulo 12 – No te metas en mi vida.**

 _¿Qué quieres hacer?_ – me pregunta ella.

 _No lo sé… -_ un compromiso no está en mis planes, aunque sea uno falso.

 _Si esto te va ayudar… yo no tengo problemas_. – es que no me va ayudar a mí, sino a papá.

 _Yo no gano nada, solo soy un escape para las malas decisiones que tomaron_ – es la verdad, solo para eso el me necesita.

 _Hagamos que ganes algo_ – ¿qué tiene en mente? Mi duda ha de estar grabada en cada facción de mi rostro - _¿confías en mí?_ – asiento y ella toma mi mano y se dirige a la mesa.

 _Sr. Uchiha_ – mi padre levanta su mirada hasta cruzarse con la de ella – _lo ayudaremos_ – su rostro de alegría es evidente. Al menos para mí – _con una condición_ – ya no está sonriendo - _ya no podrá meterse en las decisiones de su hijo, no volverá a insistir en que regrese a la compañía_

Mi padre no opina nada. Esta callado como analizando la situación

 _Pero estos 6 meses vamos a necesitar de ustedes_ – cruza si mirada con la mía.

 _Pero luego de eso soy libre padre, iré solo cuando quiera junto a ti. No más amenazas_ – Sakura voltea sorprendida su rostro hacia mí. - _¿trato?_

Acepta de mala gana. Toda mi vida me ha usado como ha querido. El hecho de ser maestro universitario fue una rebeldía de mi parte según su criterio. Mi hermano hace todo lo que le dice, he ahí el porque es el hijo predilecto.

 _¿Me necesitas para algo más?_ – no quiero quedarme ahí todo mi domingo, fingiendo ser la familia feliz

 _¿No se quedaran a comer?_ – es la Sra. de Uchiha la que habla.

 _No queremos quitarles el apetito. Si necesitan algo, no dudes en llamarme_. – digo mientras estiro a Sakura para salir de ahí. Estoy… anonadado, ella se prestó para un juego estúpido de mi padre sin dudarlo. Nunca me ha gustado mezclar mis relaciones amorosas con mi familia. La primera vez nada bueno sucedió.

No ha dicho nada, vamos camino al auto. Sostengo su mano fuertemente, y le estiro para llamar su atención.

 _¿Qué tienes?_

 _¿Eh?... Ah yo, nada solo me quede pensando. ¿Por qué dijiste que serias libre?_ –lo veía venir.

 _Otro día te cuento. No estoy de humor para hablar sobre eso._

 _Ya veo…_ \- y no vuelve a mencionarlo. La relación con mi familia es algo de lo que no gusta hablar, siempre consigue sacar lo peor de mí. Nunca, jamás quise que mis padres conocieran a mis "amigas". Sakura no es la primera y creo que volví a cometer el mismo error.

Subimos al auto y aun no sé a dónde iremos. Aún no hemos almorzado, no es que tenga apetito luego de eso. Pero ella seguro sí.

 _¿Qué quieres comer hermosa?_

 _La verdad… no tengo mucha hambre –_ la reacción es la misma

 _¿quieres hacer algo?_

 _Demos un paseo, no quiero volver aun a casa. Y mañana no podremos estar juntos._

Asiento con la cabeza. Manejo hasta la plaza a la que solíamos ir a tomar helados antes de que ella viajara. Cuando la ve, sus ojos se iluminan y sonríe por primera vez desde que salimos del restaurant.

 _Ahora si podrán decir "que bonita pareja" sin que comiences a tartamudear_ – el sonrojo que tanto la caracteriza aparece en su rostro y sonríe.

 _Ahora es real, y no solo una alucinación de la gente._

 _Cierto. Pero en aquel entonces ya estabas enamorada de mí._

 _Pero tú estabas muy ocupado para notarlo_ – ¡golpe bajo!

 _Siempre fui un tonto, no lo olvides_.

Solo se ríe de mi comentario y baja del auto. Comenzamos a caminar por la plaza, compramos unos helados y terminamos frente al estanque donde conversamos por horas. Era más amigo de ella que de Naruto. Siempre decía que nosotros terminaríamos juntos. Según su teoría, solamente Sakura aguantaba mi mal humor.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que se estaba poniendo el sol. Hablamos de todo un poco. No tocamos el tema de nuestro "compromiso", tampoco nada de lo que paso allá. Ella me conto de su estadía en España. Yo sobre como comencé a trabajar de maestro. El tiempo pasa volando cuando estamos solos. Nos dimos cuenta que era tarde solamente porque el sol se estaba poniendo. La lleve a su casa como a las 8pm. Al final si pude pasar mi domingo como quería. Con algo de contratiempos al principio pero valió la pena.

 _Nos vemos mañana_ – le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la casa.

 _Mañana no me gusta._

 _A mí tampoco. Pero que podemos hacer_ – le digo mientras me acerco para besarla. Se muerde los labios y sonríe antes de poner su mano entre nuestras bocas.

 _Ahí llega Naruto_ – me dice mientras me indica hacia el auto del dobe.

 _¡Que se joda!_ – y saco su mano del medio y la beso. Lo hago como si no hubiera nadie mirando. Con mis brazos alrededor de su cadera la acerco más a mí. Ella corresponde gustosa. Nos separamos porque ya saben quién jala de mi camisa para separarnos.

 _¡Al menos respeta mi casa TEME!_ – es un exagerado.

 _Yo no te dije nada cuando te encontré con Hinata en la mía_. – Por lo que veo es de familia ponerse rojo y tartamudear.

 _¡Eres un promiscuo Naruto!_ – le dice Sakura mientras se ríe de él.

 _¡NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA TE DIJE!_ – grita mientras agita los brazos como ave.

 _Si, y yo voy a ser cura. No me tomes por idiota_. – ¿Qué? ¡El empezó!

 _¡Te esperan en tu casa TEME!_ – eso ya no funcionara ahora.

 _En realidad la que me espera a partir de ahora vive en la tuya –_ achina los ojos hace un gesto para restarle importancia

 _Ya vete Sasuke –_ esa es Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios. La tomo del mentón, le robo un beso, volteo hacia el dobe, le saco la lengua y emprendo camino hacia mi auto.

Naruto dice algo más que no alcanzo a oír. El día de hoy no fue como lo esperaba. Definitivamente nuestra relación se vuelve cada vez más extraña.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Fui al hospital a ver a Hinata. Por suerte solo eran exámenes de rutina. Nada de qué preocuparse. Me quede hacerle compañía. Hace más de 1 semana que no la veía. Ella es muy sentimental, y sé que el no vernos tanto tiempo no es algo que le haga mucha gracia. Aunque nunca me lo dirá.

 _¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_ – le digo al salir del hospital.

 _Tengo antojo de comida china… pero, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa mi amor?_ – su sexto sentido sale al ataque de nuevo.

 _Es mi hermana… esta "saliendo" con el Teme_ – ella conoce la fama de Sasuke a la perfección

 _No le veo nada malo. Me dijiste que ella está enamorada hace bastante tiempo._

 _Sabes cómo es Sasuke… no quiero que ella salga lastimada por su culpa._

 _¿confías en tu amigo? …_ \- ¡claro que no! Con mi mirada le doy a entender lo obvio - _¿Y en tu hermana?_ – Asiento con la cabeza y ella sonríe – _Dales una oportunidad, tú mismo dijiste que está enamorada hace mucho._

 _¡Que conste que solo lo hago porque tú me lo dices!_ – mientras continuo manejando.

Nuestro día lo pasamos de lo más bonito. Fuimos a un bar, le comente como fue mi viaje y todas las locuras de mi jefa. No le gusto para nada pero sé que ella confía en mí. A eso de las 7:30pm me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se iría. Estaba muy cansado y fui a casa a descansar.

Al llegar veo al tonto de Sasuke tratando de propasarse con mi hermanita. ¡Estaban a punto de quedarse sin pulmones! Le reclame y como siempre… Salí perdiendo ya que me saco en cara lo que paso con Hinata en su departamento. Mi hermana me llamo pervertido, en fin, lo rutinario que pasa cada que veo al TEME. La verdad que se ven bien juntos.

Pero hay algo que no me gusta y es el hecho de que Sakura no conoce nada de él. Solo sabe lo superficial. El Sasuke que ella conoció hace 5 años cambio bastante. Se volvió frio, ya no valora las relaciones con los demás, lo único que se mantiene igual es el desprecio que siente hacia sus reuniones familiares. Luego de Kaguya él no es la misma persona.

Pero ella no es un método de escape, espero que él esté al tanto de eso.

Le pregunto a Sakura si quiere que cocine esta noche, ella me dice que no. Que ya está cansada y prefiere irse a dormir. Bueno, no he podido hablar bien con ella desde que llego debido a mi trabajo. Pero ya estoy cansado, quiero recuperar mi vida.

Mañana la señorita tendrá que escucharme.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

El día de hoy fue una completa locura. Naruto llegando de la nada, yo… "comprometida" con Sasuke. Sé que es mentira pero aun así me sigue pareciendo una locura. Su familia da algo de miedo. Consiguen información de uno de manera dudosa, viven amenazando a su hijo para que cumpla con lo que quieren, la esposa de su padre podría ser menor que yo…

No sé cómo accedí a meterme en este circo. Sasuke no estaba contento ahí, creo que tampoco le gusta la decisión que tome. Es medio renuente a que conozca más de su vida, lo siento siempre que estamos juntos. Hablamos de lo superficial, sabe cómo evitar las preguntas directas, sin ser tan obvio. Pero antes de irme él no era así.

Le da un aire de misterio que me agrada. Aunque… me gustaría que fuera sincero, estoy confundida entre el Sasuke de ahora y el de hace 5 años. La diferencia la siento en los momentos que estamos solos.

El lunes en la universidad fue un martirio. Aguantar la mirada inquisidora de Sasori sobre mí era bastante molesto. Mi maestro favorito no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y a él la secretaria lo tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Me porte de maravilla, atendí la clase… bueno no, la verdad es que atendí al maestro. Al salir del salón de Sasuke se me acerca la secretaria Temari. Me pregunta de manera muy abierta cual es mi relación con Sasuke ya que nos vio juntos en el mercado el domingo. Le digo de lo más tranquila que es un viejo amigo de mi hermano, no muy convencida se retira con una advertencia sobre las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores.

La semana como bien ya suponía me la pase estudiando para mis exámenes, con Sasuke solo cruzamos mensajes y miradas durante esta semana, el salía muy tarde de la universidad y yo me pasaba encerrada en casa comiendo libros. Ya era jueves cuando recibo una llamada de Sasuke al medio día.

 _Sakura tenemos que hablar_ – noto preocupación en su voz.

 _¡Claro! Ven a casa de Naruto cuando puedas_ – no quiere que nos vean juntos en la universidad por obvias razones.

 _Tiene que ser ahora_

 _¿Dónde?_ – si él quiere verme a esta hora es porque algo malo tuvo que haber pasado.

 _Pediré permiso y nos vemos en la plaza_

 _D. de acuerdo._

Salgo de la universidad y voy a la plaza, tomo el bus y llego en 20 minutos. Lo veo alado del estanque y su mirada está perdida en el agua. Lo tomo por el hombro y pega un brinco de la sorpresa.

 _¿Qué te ocurre?_ – me preocupa.

 _Quiero que terminemos con esto_ \- ¿Qué es esto para él?

 _¿Quieres terminar conmigo?_

 _¡No!_ – fiu, siento como mi corazón comienza a latir de nuevo – _Ese compromiso falso en el que nos metimos… no quiero continuar_.

 _¿Paso algo malo?_

 _Me llamo mi abuelo… me dice que está muy orgulloso de mi_ – no le veo nada de malo a eso.

 _Deberías estar feliz_ – arruga las cejas y me mira como si hubiera matado a alguien cercano esa mirada me dolió.

 _¡Es la persona más importante para mí! ¡Mentirle se siente asqueroso!_

 _Lo siento, yo no sabía_ – me corta

 _No esperaba que lo supieras_ – ¿porque está enojado conmigo?

 _¡Oye no te desquites conmigo! Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte_.

 _Preferiría que no te metieras en mi vida_ – sus palabras son hirientes.

 _¡Como quieras!_

 _¡Bien!..._ \- estoy molesta, mi preocupación por el paso a segundo plano.

 _¿solo de eso querías hablar?_ – asiente con la cabeza – _podrías haber cortado tu solo el compromiso, no hacía falta que me avises._

 _Te quería avisar para que no le digas nada a Naruto. –_ ¡claro! Su amistad esta primero

 _Nunca le diría que estoy comprometida contigo –_ sé que le molesto, sus ojos me lo dicen.

 _No es como si yo quisiera tampoco -_ ¡ZAZ! – _estar toda la vida con alguien no es mi estilo –_ ¡doble ZAZ!

 _Ya lo sé, tu solo vives de cama en cama. ¿Cuándo me acueste contigo me dejaras? –_ siempre que estamos discutiendo no puedo parar a las palabras que salen de mi boca, su rostro es una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.Cuando está enojado es otra persona

 _Eso dependería de que tan buena fueras –_ ¡CABRON!

 _¿Terminaste?_ – solo vuelve su vista hacia el agua – _perfecto, regreso a clases, "Profesor"_

Sentía mi garganta seca, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y llorar con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Pero soy más fuerte que eso, salgo de ahí y subo al primer bus que me lleva a la universidad. Cuando pasamos frente a la entrada de la plaza veo a Sasuke salir, nuestras miradas se cruzan y una pequeña lágrima cae por mi mejilla, la quito rápidamente y desvió mi vista hacia el frente. No soporto la idea de estar "comprometido". Fue menos de una semana para que salga corriendo.

Siempre supe que no tenía que hablar con el cuándo estaba molesto, tampoco iba a dejar que me pasara por encima sin hacer nada. Pero siempre logra lastimarme con sus palabras, sé que nunca lo hizo a posta. ¡Esta vez, lo hizo a propósito!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	13. Conociendo a mi familia

**¡HELLO! ¡No los quería hacer esperar mucho! (Y las ideas colaboraron ya que fluían como agua) ¡Así que aquí les traigo la continuación!**

 **Sin más que decir, al menos yo (porque sus opiniones son bien recibidas) ¡Comenzamos!... nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 13 – Conociendo a mi "familia"**

Perdí solo 1 clase con mi escapada, así que no tendría muchos problemas por eso. Mientras estoy en plena clase de historia del arte, la Srta. Temari entra al salón y pide hablar conmigo. ¡Genial! ¡Mi jueves va mejorando!

Al llegar a la oficina de ella veo al hermano de Sasuke sentado en el escritorio ¡Estúpida mala suerte la mía! Ella se retira dejándonos solos. Se levanta de la silla y se acerca, le extiendo la mano a modo de saludo. La toma y besa el dorso, eso me descoloca. El sonrojo comienza a hacerse presente, así que alejo mi mano lo más rápido que puedo.

 _¿E. En que puedo ayudarlo?_ – sus ojos son parecidos a los de Sasuke.

 _Escuche que no seguirán adelante con lo del compromiso_ – es rápido ese idiota (sigo enojada)

 _Efectivamente, prefiere hacer las cosas de otra manera._

 _¿Puedo preguntar porque?_

 _No_ – hace una media sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano.

 _¿Es un secreto?_ – su tono de voz me da piel de ave.

 _Pregúntele a su hermano_.

 _Prefiero conversar con usted, es más agradable que él._

 _¡Eso no me sorprende!_ – ¡Ups! Eso salió sin mi permiso – _¿solo para eso vino?_

 _La verdad no, ¿le molestaría ir a tomar un café conmigo al término de sus actividades?_

 _¿Por qué debería ir a alguna parte con usted?_

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _No lo conozco._

 _Exacto, conozcámonos. Eres parte de mi familia, ya que estas saliendo con mi hermano._

 _Él no lo considera así_ – me esta entrado la depresión de nuevo.

 _Yo sí._

 _Yo…_ \- hay algo en el que me atrae de una manera extraña – _está bien, salgo a las 5pm. Donde quiere_ – me corta

 _Yo la vengo a buscar._

 _No es necesario, yo puedo_ – me interrumpe de nuevo.

 _Insisto, sería un placer –_ terco como su hermano.

 _Está bien… lo veo a la salida –_ y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta, me sostiene de la mano y agrega.

 _Puedes tutearme, no me molestaría._

 _Ok, nos vemos… Sr. Itachi_

 _¡Ha! Al menos es una mejora, nos vemos Srta. Sakura_ – estoy temblando, la voz de este hombre es atrapante, su perfume también y ni hablemos de sus ojos. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Es el hermano de mi novio… aunque él sea un idiota, ¡sentir cosas raras por su familia esta mal!

Cuando abro la puerta de la oficina la Srta. Temari me guiñe un ojo y entra. Detrás de mí sale Itachi, y caminamos en la misma dirección, yo hacia mi salón y el hacia la salida. Estoy nerviosa, no puedo siquiera mirarlo, entro corriendo y me coloco en mi lugar. No sé qué demonios está pasando por mi cabeza.

Las clases no las entendí, no le podía prestar atención al maestro, mi cabeza estaba separada entre ambos Uchihas. Uno a causa de su indiferencia y otro por su excesivo interés. A la salida estoy echa un lio, no entiendo absolutamente nada. Al salir afuera en la puerta de la universidad hay un espectacular auto azul estacionado. Su chofer era nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha.

Me acerco al auto y él baja, me abre la puerta y sonríe.

 _Espero no llegar tarde_ – me dice el mientras subo.

 _Muy puntual_ … - cierra la puerta y se coloca al volante. Enciende la radio y comienza a sonar Vision Divine y me sorprende. Lo consideraba más clásico.

 _¿No te gusta la música? – pregunta ante mi cara de asombro._

 _Es genial… No creí que sería tu estilo_ – hace una risa jovial y me mira.

 _¿Cuál sería mi estilo?_ – me encojo de hombros.

 _Algo clásico_ – comienza a reírse y me contagia ya que también sonrió.

 _¿Tan viejo me veo?_

 _¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! Yo, solo… ¿metí la pata?_ – niega mientras ensancha su sonrisa.

 _Me agradas_ – ¡Eso logra sonrojarme! El me mira y sonríe con ternura – _Disculpa, no quería incomodarte_

 _No me incomoda, es que suelo decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente y no mido las consecuencias_ – de nuevo mi boca no puede estar callada más de 1 segundo.

 _Eso es bueno, en mi familia somos todos muy silenciosos, es aburrido a veces_ – tiene razón, Sasuke es muy callado.

 _¿A dónde vamos?_ – le pregunto mientras miro el camino.

 _A la cafetería de un amigo mío, es bastante conocida. ¿No eres de por aquí?_

 _Acabo de volver de España_ – sus ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa.

 _¿Hace cuánto sales con mi hermano?_ – después de hoy creo que lo nuestro duro máximo 1 semana.

 _Lo conozco desde que tengo 5 años._

 _Ya veo. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta._

 _Salimos desde el… ¿lunes pasado?_ – levanta las cejas en señal de confusión.

 _¿No estás segura?_ – el me pidió que sea su novia el sábado. Pero eso no se lo diría.

 _¡Sí! , soy mala para las fechas es todo_ – asiente no muy convencido.

 _Me alegro por el_ – lo miro interrogante – _al fin encontró alguien que le gusta lo bastante como para formalizarlo._

 _¿Conociste a su antigua novia?_

 _Mi relación con mi hermano no es tan buena, creo que siente algo de rencor hacia mí_ – ¡wow! Al menos es sincero.

 _¿Por qué?_ – veamos qué tan abierto es.

 _¿Prometes que será un secreto_? – asiento mientras pongo mi mano derecha en mi corazón. Suelta un risa y continua.

 _Me cree el favorito. Y solo lo hago porque quiero que mi padre lo deje tranquilo._

 _Díselo._

 _No, si se lo digo es capaz de dejar todo por lo que ha peleado hasta ahora con tal de no deberme nada._

 _Demasiado orgullo hace daño_ – suelto como comentario. El solo asiente y se queda callado.

Cuando llegamos al café quede encantada. El lugar era tranquilo con música suave de fondo, en eso se acerca un hombre alto con rasgos de tiburón (algo amenazante). Se saludan como viejos amigos y me presenta.

 _Kisame, ella es Sakura. Sakura, Kisame_ – sonríe y veo que sus dientes van acorde con los rasgos de tiburón.

 _Encantado, Itachi sigue trayendo mujeres muy bonitas a mi café._

 _¡EH yo! –_ comienzo a sonrojarme - _¿Gracias?_ – ellos se ríen.

 _¡Es una ternura Itachi!_ – él le hace un gesto con la mano en forma de negativa y habla.

 _Compórtate Kisame, es novia de mi hermano_.

 _¡Oh! El buen gusto es de familia entonces_ – no sé qué contestarles. Así que solo sonrió como tonta.

 _Vamos a sentarnos Sakura_ – dice mientras me ofrece el brazo. Miro sorprendida a su brazo y solo sonríe, lo agarro y camino a su lado. Estuve en silencio bastante tiempo, el ordeno café para ambos con una torta de limón. Cuando llego la orden recién pude hablar.

 _¡Se ve delicioso!_ – comente mientras miraba la torta.

 _Lo es, ya lo he probado._

 _Sr. Itachi-_

 _Solo Itachi por favor, lo de señor me hace sentir viejo._

 _Disculpa, Itachi… ¿Para qué me invito hoy?_

 _Quería conocer a la mujer que logro que mi hermano formalice algo._

 _No tengo nada diferente a las demás mujeres con las que salía._

 _Lo dudo, solo conocí a una, y no era muy agradable._

 _¿Puedes hablarme de ella?_

 _¿No lo hizo Sasuke? Quiero decir, iban a casarse y todo_ \- ¡ZAZ! Duele, el no confía en mi como para contarme eso.

 _No… él no es muy abierto._

 _Lo siento Sakura, no te lo puedo decir yo, mejor será que él te lo diga. Sino le daré más motivos para odiarme._

 _¿Al menos podrías decirme como se llamaba?_ – me mira con lastima, en verdad odio esa mirada.

 _Solo su nombre_ – asiento y responde – _Kaguya_.

El resto de la velada la pasamos hablando de trivialidades. Temas familiares no tocamos, aunque si le dije que era hermana de Naruto y se sorprendió, dijo que no veía el parecido entre nosotros. A las 8 de la noche salimos del café y me lleva hasta mi casa. Cuando me despido de él me besa el dorso de la mano y sube a su auto. Al darme la vuelta me topo con algo duro que me hace retroceder 3 pasos.

Lo primero que ven mis ojos son los pozos negros de Sasuke. Por su cara puedo ver que está molesto, en este momento eso me importa muy poco, ya que yo estoy igual. Lo paso de largo y continuo mi camino hacia la puerta. Me sujeta de la muñeca y me gira de manera brusca.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ – le digo mientras jalo mi mano.

 _¿Qué hacías con él?_ – dice mientras señala hacia el lugar donde estaba Itachi.

 _Preferiría que no te metieras en mi vida –_ le repito exactamente la mismas palabras que él me dijo esta tarde.

 _¿Así quieres que sean las cosas?_

 _Así lo quieres tú. Yo no fui la que comenzó todo._

 _¿Por una pequeña pelea vas a los brazos de mi hermano?_ \- ¿perdón?

 _¿Quién eres tú para reclamarme? ¡Prácticamente me echaste de tu vida en la plaza Sasuke!_ – aún no ha soltado mi muñeca y comienza a molestarme.

 _¡Yo no dije eso!_

 _¡Ilumíname entonces! ¡¿Según tu que dijiste?!_ – ahora quiere que crea que lo interprete mal de nuevo.

 _¡Me refería a la relación que tengo con MI familia!_ – no le creo – _eso no es de incumbencia de nadie._

 _¿Eso te da el derecho de tratarme como lo hiciste?_ – en sus ojos puedo leer la culpa, pero estoy muy dolida para que me importe.

 _Lo siento hermosa_ – ese es el Sasuke de siempre _– mi familia siempre consigue sacar lo peor de mí. ¿Me perdonas?_

Ya soltó mi muñeca, que por cierto esta roja a causa del apretón al que me tenía sometida, en su rostro puedo ver que de verdad está arrepentido (o es muy bueno fingiendo), cuando iba a contestarle que sí, que lo perdonaba vino a mi mente la conversación que tuvimos con Itachi.

 _¿Ibas a casarte Sasuke?_ – pregunto mientras dirijo mis ojos hacia los suyos. Sus pupilas no se apartan de las mías, la confusión que está sintiendo él se refleja en todo su cuerpo. Retrocede un paso para alejarse de mí.

 _¿Quién te lo dijo?_

 _¿Importa?_ – niega moviendo su cabeza – _creí que éramos amigos. Pero veo que no confías en mí._

 _Acabamos de comenzar a salir, no puedes esperar que te cuente todo lo que me paso en 1 semana._

 _Esperaba que confiaras, no eres sincero Sasuke ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?_ – sus ojos se tornan fríos, sin emociones. Y lo que dijo a continuación solo hizo a mi corazón pesar aún más.

 _Las mujeres no deben entrar en donde no se les ha invitado. Yo no te he dado permiso para hurgar en mi vida, tampoco me he metido en la tuya._

 _¿A que le temes Sasuke?_ – hace un sonrisa arrogante, cargada de cinismo.

 _A nada. Porque si no pueden entrar, no pueden hacerte daño._

 _Si no podemos entrar_ – le digo mientras me acerco hasta que mi cara queda frente a su pecho _– no podemos arreglar el desastre que dejaron aquí_ – pongo mi mano sobre su pecho, del lado del corazón. La sostiene con la suya y la saca de ahí.

 _No puedo, una vez me pasa por desconocimiento, pero dos, ya es porque soy un tonto_ \- ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?

En este momento tengo 2 opciones, huir y hacer de cuenta que entre nosotros nada paso. Con el tiempo volveríamos a ser amigos al menos. O buscar a ese Sasuke del cual me enamore. Con cualquiera de las dos voy a sufrir. Sé que será difícil, volver a ser los de antes y aún más difícil encontrar al Sasuke viejo, ya que solo me da migajas.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. No puedes huir

**¡Hello gente! No podía parar de escribir de la emoción. Hasta a mí me dejo en suspenso el capítulo pasado, ¡lo escribí de una sentada frente a mi computador!**

 **Espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 14: No puedes huir.**

Uno de los dos tiene que sacrificarse. Y se, que él no lo hará. ¿Soy una tonta al querer aferrarme? Puedo salir de esta locura ahora mismo, nadie podría reclamarme nada. Pero siempre he sido caprichosa, cuando quiero algo no lo dejo ir tan fácil.

 _¿solo quieres que sepa lo que tú crees conveniente? ¿Esa es la clase de relación que puedes ofrecerme? –_ no me dice nada, siquiera tiene el coraje de mirarme ya que huye a mi mirada – _no quiero un Sasuke a medias, lo quiero completo._

 _Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte –_ no quiero… me arden los ojos, siento ganas de llorar.

 _No quiero…_ \- veo que mueve su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo – _y sé que a ti tampoco te agrada esto. El antiguo Sasuke,_ _el muchacho simpático, con una linda sonrisa y buena persona, que era sincero, está en alguna parte._

 _Solo son pedazos Sakura, nunca estaré completo de nuevo._

 _¿Me dejarías intentar armarlo? –_ su cara es de sorpresa, la verdad ni yo creía lo que estaba diciendo – _no quedaría igual, pero puedo intentar._

 _¡¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?!-_ esuna locura, ya lo sé – _ese Sasuke del que tú te enamoraste no existe Sakura_

 _Lo voy a corroborar yo, porque aun lo veo cada vez que sonríes cuando estamos juntos. –_ se frota la cien _– no te dejare huir así._

 _¿eres masoquista? –_ también comienzo a creerlo – _te mereces alguien mejor._

 _¡Soy caprichosa! y te quiero a ti. Por ahora voy a aceptar los pedazos, porque cuando los vuelva a armar estarás completo. De todas maneras, no tienes nada que perder, yo sí._

Niega con la cabeza, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, seguimos afuera y el frio de la noche ya lo comienzo a sentir. Está en una guerra interna increíble. Si el termina conmigo no puedo hacer nada, no insistiré. Y todo habrá quedado como un bonito recuerdo y una amistad quebrada. Escucho que murmura algo que no alcanzo a comprender y me mira serio. Todo depende de que decida.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

La semana era normal, mi tomate estaba hermosa como siempre. No podíamos pasar tiempos juntos debido a mi trabajo pero el fin de semana lo compensaría. El jueves antes de ir a trabajar recibo una llamada de mi abuelo desde Italia. Es lo único de mi mamá que me queda, es la persona más importante sobre la tierra para mí en este momento. Estaba muy feliz por su llamada hasta que me felicito por mi compromiso, lo sentí como una bofetada… le estaba mintiendo al ser más importante para mi ¿Qué tan bajo había caído?

Cuando corte con él me sentía terrible, fui a la universidad por inercia, mi clase la di a medias. Al medio día me di cuenta que no quería seguir así. Cite a Sakura a la plaza para avisarle de mi decisión. Pero de nuevo me exprese mal y creyó que quería terminar con ella, la corregí de inmediato. Le conté el motivo, pero ella no lo entendió, ¡nadie entiende! Me estaba enojando, odiaba que la gente se metiera en mi vida, y ella estaba llegando bastante lejos.

Le dije lo mismo que siempre les decía a todas las mujeres que lo intentaron, sé que fue rudo pero es lo que hago cuando me veo acorralado **, lastimar**. Estaba enojado, ni siquiera sabía con quién, si con ella o conmigo. Me saco en cara mis "relaciones pasadas" y se comparó con ellas. Por supuesto que era diferente (ellas no le llegaban ni a los talones).

Nunca tuve la intención de herirla, siempre que estoy en esta situación digo barbaridades que no quiero. Ella se fue con la desilusión pintada en el rostro y yo con el corazón dividido. Quería ir detrás de ella y arreglar las cosas, por un lado. Por el otro sentía que alejarla de mí era lo mejor. Al salir la veo en la ventana de un bus y sus ojos fueron como cuchillas y era de ese sentimiento de vacío del que estaba huyendo.

No volví a la universidad ese día. Fui a la oficina de mi padre al terminar de hablar con Sakura a decirle lo del compromiso. Entro en cólera, tiro todo lo que había en su escritorio y miro a Itachi desesperado. Mi hermano trato de tranquilizarlo pero no hubo caso. Al final tuvimos que sedarlo para que se tranquilice.

Itachi toma mi hombro y dice _– Yo lo resolveré_ – muevo mi hombro en gesto despectivo y me marcho. Deambule por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, me sentía perdido. En lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura. Ella era lo único real que tenía, la única que no pedía nada a cambio y lo había arruinado. Fui a la universidad por ella, así podríamos hablar. Pero al llegar la veo subirse al auto de Itachi.

¡Esto que sentía si eran celos! Los pude reconocer al instante, sé que no perdería contra alguien como Sasori, él no podría robarme a Sakura por más que lo intentara… pero Itachi es otra cosa. Tiene dinero y dentro de todo es bien parecido ya que se parece a mí. En fin, no pude ir a cantarle las cuatro verdades ya que salieron disparados hacia no sé dónde.

Me pase toda la tarde pensado en donde podrían estar, hasta que decidí ir a casa de Naruto para esperarla, llegue a eso de las 7pm más o menos, aun no volvían y ya comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Llegaron tardísimo, yo estaba en la sala, si se atrevía a entrar lo sacaría a patadas. Pero no, solo se despidió de ella, beso su mano (maldito hermano) y se fue. Sakura seguía mirando hacia el camino que tomo Itachi sin percatarse de que me había acercado. Cuando voltea y nuestros ojos se encuentran noto que está molesta, trata de evitarme y continuar su camino pero no terminaría así.

Me dijo exactamente lo mismo que le dije esta tarde " _Preferiría que no te metieras en mi vida_ " eso fue un golpe muy bajo lo reconozco. Le explique mejor las cosas y me disculpe… cuando creí que todo estaría bien me pregunto por mi compromiso con Kaguya ¡¿Cómo es que ella?! La verdad no me importa cómo se enteró, pero me di cuenta de algo, si ella sigue metiéndose más y más en mi corazón será peor. Lo mejor es terminar todo. ¿No quieres un Sasuke a medias? ¡Esto es todo lo que quedo del anterior! los pedazos que quedaron solo te dejan un Sasuke roto para ti mi amor.

No quiero que siga sufriendo, ni tampoco quiero sufrir de nuevo yo, soy un cobarde las heridas del corazón nunca sanan. ¿Quieres arreglar el desastre ajeno? No puedo pedirte eso, mereces algo mejor. Pero sigues aquí… a pesar de todas las cosas que dije y que hago me sigues ofreciendo tu cariño, ofreciéndome tu ayuda para rearmar al Sasuke de antes… pero ¿qué hago con los pedazos que ya no existen?

¿Eres masoquista? ¿Acaso te gusta que yo te lastime? Yo lo odio. Eres caprichosa… ya lo sabía, así me gustas. Y te equivocas, te puedo perder a ti si las cosas no funcionan.

 _Eres molesta. No te hagas esto_ … - le digo en un intento por convencerla, ya que si de mí depende no quiero que se aleje de mí.

 _Ya te lo dije, te quiero Sasuke. Soy una tonta y sé que no me quieres en tu vida_ – te equivocas de nuevo… no quiero a alguien como yo en la tuya – _pero si puedo ayudarte a ser libre correré el riesgo de caerme a pedazos –_ no soy una buena persona Sakura, no soy un hombre por el que valga la pena sufrir

 _¿Podrás aguantar mi amor a medias? –_ es la última oportunidad para que huya. Miro sus hermosos jade brillar a causa de las lágrimas que ha estado aguantando.

 _Antes ni siquiera podía tener esa mitad. ¿Voy progresando no crees?-_ niña tonta, desperdiciaste esa última chance. No puedo mover ningún musculo. Con sus pequeñas manos sostiene fuertemente mi camisa y su frente choca contra ellas - _¿Qué te hicieron Sasuke?-_ lágrimas corren, sus mejillas están empapadas y sus hombros tiemblan - _¿Tengo oportunidad?_

Creo que ahora eres a la única a la que le permitiría acercarse. Ahí mi cuerpo decide moverse para abrazarte fuertemente contra mi pecho y recargar el mentón en tu cabeza. Mil cosas cruzan por mi mente en ese momento. Una de ellas es que soy un puto egoísta al no querer dejarte ir. La otra es, que me estoy arriesgando bastante al continuar a tu lado.

No has parado de llorar en un buen rato. Y yo no he podido soltarte tampoco, tengo miedo que desaparezcas si lo hago. Seguimos parados en la entrada de la casa de Naruto. Te pregunto si quieres entrar y niegas con la cabeza aun enterrada en mi pecho. Te abrazo contra mí y te cargo hacia adentro, estas helada. No me sueltas en ningún momento, eso le da calor a mi frio corazón.

Trato de sentarme en el sofá pero sigues pegada a mí y así es muy complicado. Trastabillo y termino acostado en el sofá y tú encima. Aun así no te mueves, te digo para colocarnos mejor pero niegas con la cabeza sin levantar tu rostro hacia mí. Me acomodo mejor, o al menos lo intento…

Tus hombros ya no tiemblan y no escucho tu llanto. Te llamo por tu nombre pero no respondes. Levanto tu rostro y te has quedado dormida. Eres tierna, como una niña pequeña que duerme después de tener alguna pesadilla. Te abrazo mejor y el sueño puede conmigo también y termino dormido.

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien trataba de alejarla de mí. La aprieto fuerte y lanzo un puñetazo al aire para alejar al atacante.

 _¡Auch! ¡Teme! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!_ – Naruto.

 _¿Qué haces dobe?_ – le digo mientras froto mis ojos con mi mano libre

 _Quiero llevar a Sakura a su habitación, pero alguien no me deja_ – saco mi brazo que estaba atajándola para que él pueda separarla de mí. Bueno, lo intenta ya que sus manos sueltan mi camisa - _¡Suéltala Teme!_

 _¡¿YO?! –_ le digo mientras le muestro mis manos.

 _¡Demonios!_ – dice y la suelta como si fuera un saco de papas. La agarro lo más rápido que puedo y me levanto con ella en mis brazos - _¿A dónde vas?_

 _A su cuarto Naruto. La dejare ahí e iré a casa_ – veo que asiente con los ojos achinados – _Nunca le haría nada a tu hermana._

La dejo en su cama y me saco la camisa. Sino no la podría separar de mí. La miro recostada y parece una alucinación. La acomodo bien y la cubro con las sabanas que había ahí. Recorro el cuarto con la mirada y veo algo que llamo mi atención. Encima de su escritorio estaba el conejo de felpa rosado que le regale cuando era una niña. Parecía nuevo, estaba muy bien cuidado.

La miro nuevamente y ella aprieta mi camisa contra su rostro mientras susurra mi nombre. Siento la temperatura de mi cuerpo subir y salgo disparado de ahí. Cierro la puerta y mi espalda resbala por ella hasta que acabo sentado afuera de su habitación. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?… ella es lo mejor para mi… pero yo no soy lo mejor para ella. Unos zapatos negros se sitúan en mi línea de visión. Levanto la vista y veo los ojos azules de Naruto. Está molesto, y si es porque estaba durmiendo con su hermana lo mandare al quinto infierno.

 _¿Qué hiciste?_ – este Naruto es un idiota.

 _Ya está mayorcita tu hermana para que te pongas así cada que estoy con ella._

 _La hiciste llorar Sasuke_ – mi rostros ha de reflejar la sorpresa - _¿crees que soy tan despistado?_ – de verdad sí, no creí que te percataras de eso.

 _Es un problema entre ella y yo. Ya lo resolvimos, sino no estaría aquí._

 _Sé que esto te sonara repetitivo. Pero cuidado con lo que haces Sasuke._

 _¿es una amenaza?_

 _Advertencia. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero ella es mi hermanita_ – admiro ese lado de Naruto, me gustaría que mi hermano fuera así.

 _Lo sé. Descuida. -_ me ofrece la mano para ayudarme a levantar. La acepto y cuando estoy de pie agrega.

 _Deja de huir Sasuke_ – ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es un adivino!

Hago una falsa sonrisa y salgo de su casa. No lo he notado hasta que tomo el volante, pero mis manos tiemblan como si estuviera muriéndome de frio… el pánico y temor que siento en este momento es increíble. Con Sakura no puedo simplemente desaparecer, como estoy acostumbrado. ¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	15. La novia de mi hermano

**¡Al fin termine este capítulo, este me costó más ya que no sabía cómo hacer la personalidad de Itachi! U.U (Espero que me haya quedado bien)**

 **Si tienen alguna crítica o comentario me gustaría saberlo. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo!... Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 15: La novia de mi hermano**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Fui temprano a la oficina para reclamarle a la Srta. Shion un horario más decente. Pero solo me ignoro todo el día entonces no se lo pude decir. Como ella no me hacía caso, en mi horario de almuerzo busque a Hinata en su trabajo, que quedaba a 30 min de mi oficina, la lleve a almorzar y de nuevo a su trabajo. Eso quiere decir que mi almuerzo duro alrededor de 2 horas.

Al llegar esperaba la tranquilidad, ya que no me molesto durante el día, pensé que a la tarde sería igual… ¡Craso error!, por mi "escapadita" me hizo trabajar hasta las 10:30pm (si el salario no fuera tan bueno y fuera más fácil conseguir trabajo ya habría renunciado). Salí de la oficina muy cansado como para que algo me moleste. En el camino envié un mensaje de buenas noches a Hinata.

Al llegar a casa veo el auto de Sasuke estacionado afuera. ¡Ni entre semana me dejaba tranquilo! Entro a la casa y los veo a ambos acostados en el sofá. Me acerco a ellos, Sakura está profundamente dormida, remuevo el cabello que le tapaba el rostro y veo rastros de lágrimas en su mejilla. Quise matar a Sasuke en ese momento, pero primero tenía que sacar a mi hermana de ahí para hacerlo.

Estiro los brazos de Sakura para separarla pero nada. La agarro de la cintura, tampoco la puedo mover a causa del brazo de Sasuke. En mi tercer intento por moverla solo veo un puño venir a toda velocidad y luego siento el dolor en mi mejilla. ¡GRAN HIJO DE SU! ¡ESO DEJARA MARCA!

Cuando el teme se levantó, él la llevo a su habitación. Lo espere afuera para evitar problemas. Al salir su rostro era extraño (más que de costumbre). Se acuesta contra la puerta y se queda ahí. No soy muy inteligente, pero es evidente el miedo que le provoca la relación que están manteniendo.

Le recuerdo que no debe lastimarla, y le recalco que ella está por encima del él. Hace la sonrisa más falsa del mundo y se va. Entro a la habitación de mi hermana, ella duerme. Me acerco para taparla mejor – _yo te armare Sasuke_ – sonrió con nostalgia, lo de hablar en sueños lo sigue haciendo. Solo espero que todo valga la pena hermanita. Le doy un beso en la frente y camino hacia la puerta – _gracias Naruto_ – volteo hacia ella y sigue dormida.

 _Tonta._

Al entrar en mi dormitorio recibo un mensaje en el móvil. Pensé que sería Hinata, pero miro el remitente y no lo tengo registrado.

 **DE: XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disculpa la hora Naruto. Pero necesito hablar contigo urgente. Itachi Uchiha.**

Itachi! ¡No supe nada de él desde que viajo!

 **DE: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **¡Itachi amigo! Claro, mañana a las 12:30 nos vemos en lo de Kisame. Suerte.**

¿Sera que pasa algo con Sasuke? Siempre ha ayudado a su hermano desde las sombras. Pero el Teme es tan idiota que ni siquiera lo nota. Es mi ejemplo a seguir, bueno al menos en lo que respecta al papel de hermano mayor. Pero yo no vendería mi alma como él lo hizo.

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Mi viaje de negocios se prolongó más de lo esperado. Pero cuando supe que mi padre quería recibir ayuda del abuelo Sarutobi, el cual nunca ha querido a mi padre (menos desde lo que paso con la madre de Sasuke) tenía que volver cuanto antes. Solo cooperaria si mi hermano tonto estaba en la empresa, cosa que no creo que pase ya que Sasuke odia todo lo relacionado con la familia y su puesto esta comprado.

Llegue y mi padre nos invitó a comer a los 2. Me dijo que llamara a la novia de Sasuke también para invitarla. Me sorprendió bastante ¡Al fin el idiota de mi hermanito tiene una novia formal! Luego de Kaguya pensé que viviría en la promiscuidad el resto de su vida. La verdad que esa mujer lo dejo devastado. Mi padre me dio el número y el nombre de la chica. Su voz sonaba aniñada, pero su carácter era de temer. Me cayó bien, no parece alguien fácil de convencer. Al levantar la vista veo a mi hermanito entrar. Le digo que llame a la chica nuevamente y me alejo.

Me senté a la mesa con mi padre y la nueva señora Uchiha. Una mujer bastante joven, podría ser la hija, pero no soy quien para juzgar. Sasuke se sienta frente a mí y por su cara veo que el rencor sigue siendo el mismo. No hubo un solo momento de conversación mientras esperábamos a la novia. Escucho que alguien entra y veo la cara sonriente de Sasuke, volteo a ver a la afortunada y quede maravillado. Era una mujer hermosa, su cabello y sus ojos eran salidos de un cuento de hadas. Al poco rato recupere la razón y desvié la mirada de ella.

Mi padre trato de ponerla de su lado para que vuelva su hijo a la empresa. Lo corto ni bien empezó. No pude evitar que una sonrisa burlona se formara en mis labios. Si, tiene carácter. Le recalque a mi padre que vaya al punto, sino nunca sabríamos porque estamos aquí. No puedo creer lo que escucho… ¡Matrimonio! Bueno no, compromiso, esa palabra no va con Sasuke lo veo en su mirada. Pero de nuevo ella sale a su rescate. Es rápida con las palabras (comienzo a ver qué es lo que a mi hermano le gusta de ella). Salen por unos minutos y cuando vuelven me sorprenden nuevamente. Mira que poner a mi padre en una encrucijada es complicado.

Acepta a regañadientes darle la libertad a Sasuke (libertad que yo compre con mi sacrificio) mi padre no es tonto, no perdería nada, soy el que está pagando por mi hermano. No se quedan a almorzar, lo último que veo cuando se van es la bella figura de la mujer de mi hermano desaparecer por la puerta. Mi padre no menciona nada sobre su acuerdo. Y no tengo nada que opinar tampoco.

La semana era normal, los problemas en la empresa seguían igual. Al menos ese acuerdo al que llegaron con Sasuke solucionaría algo. El jueves a eso de las 1:30pm estábamos reunidos en la oficina de Sr. Fugaku Uchiha, cuando entra mi hermano a avisarnos que el compromiso se cancela. Mi padre entro en cólera por no conseguir lo que quería, tuvimos que usar fármacos para tranquilizarlo. Miro a Sasuke y puedo ver en su rostro que esta triste, trato de consolarlo diciéndole que puedo arreglar eso. Solo me mira con odio y se va de ahí.

Me pregunto si la hermosa mujer de cabello rosa me puede explicar que paso. Mi padre tenía todos los datos de la joven. Seguro la mando a seguir. Voy a la universidad donde debería estar y pido hablar con ella. Cuando sentí un hermoso aroma a fresas inundando mis sentidos, me voltee a buscar a la fuente, efectivamente era ella.

Mi hermano es alguien con suerte, saludo de manera cordial y mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Termino besando su mano. Miro su rostro y un hermoso sonrojo cubre su cara, separa su mano de la mía como si quemara. Mientras conversamos sobre que paso no puedo separar mis ojos de los suyos e hice algo que nunca suelo hacer, la invite para vernos más tarde. Acepto no muy convencida y quedamos en que la pasaría a buscar.

Llegue por ella puntual, no quería hacerla esperar. Le abro la puerta y me siento junto a ella. Enciendo la radio y sus bellos jades se abren de la sorpresa. Me dijo viejo, técnicamente, lejos de molestarme me causo gracia, sus reacciones y su risa son bonitas. Kisame también quedó maravillado con ella. Es que, ¿Cómo no? Es encantadora.

No conoce nada de la vida de Sasuke, y eso que yo no soy un experto sobre el tema pero se mas que ella. La verdad que siento lastima, se nota que está enamorada de él, que gran error ha cometido. Le dije lo del compromiso que había tenido y el nombre de la otra. Más que eso ya no era mi problema. El resto de la tarde fue más amena, hablamos de trivialidades, nos reímos bastante. Sakura es graciosa, es sincera (bastante) y es hermana de Naruto. ¡Ya veo de donde conoce a Sasuke!... pero no se parece en nada a mi amigo rubio.

La lleve a su casa y veo el auto verde de Sasuke estacionado. Sé que está ahí, así que me despido de ella con un beso en mano, si lo hago en la mejilla estaré muerto mañana. ¡Los celos de los Uchiha son colosales! Cuando miro por el retrovisor, los veo discutiendo. Aléjate Itachi… no es problema tuyo. Pise el acelerador y me aleje lo más rápido que pude, algo en esa mujer me atrae. No sé exactamente que es. Pero no quiero averiguarlo, si puede ayudar a Sasuke debo dejar que así sea, porque si estoy mucho tiempo a solas con ella, terminaría enamorado de la novia mi hermano.

Fui a la compañía y al acercarme a la puerta de mi padre lo veo hablando con un hombre vestido de traje. Le entrega unos documentos y dinero. ¿Qué estas planeando? Cuando el hombre se dispone a salir escucho la última frase.

 _Yo solucionare el problema con su hijo._

¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Busco en mi vieja agenda el número de Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando lo encuentro le envió un mensaje para vernos. Sé que es tarde pero ruego que aun este despierto. Para mi suerte contesto enseguida. ¿Mañana? ¡Ya es tarde! Iba a responderle pero mi padre entra a mi oficina y me saluda.

Para no levantar sospechas hablo con naturalidad. Pero por dentro estoy que exploto. ¿Qué locura habrá planeado mi padre de nuevo? Hermanito anda con cuidado.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

No sé qué día es, ni siquiera sé si es de mañana o de noche ya que mis cortinas están cerradas. Busco mi bolso pero en esta obscuridad no logro encontrarlo. Me levanto a regañadientes y enciendo la luz. Definitivamente aquí no está, iba a salir a buscarlo cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo. Tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mi cabello parece un nido de aves y tengo los labios secos (doy lastima). Entro al baño que hay en mi habitación y me arreglo un poco.

En la sala está mi bolso alado de la puerta de entrada. Busco el móvil y tengo un mensaje nuevo. Seguro de es Sasuke. Así que lo ignoro y voy a preparar mi desayuno o almuerzo ¡no tengo idea! Cuando termino me siento en la mesa y ahí si reviso el mensaje, era de Itachi. ¡¿Por qué me siento tan feliz por eso?!

 **DE: Itachi U.**

 **Hola bonita, el día de ayer lo pase genial. Eres una gran compañía ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? No le quites los ojos de encima a mi hermano, desde ya gracias.**

¿What? ¿A Sasuke? ¡¿Será que le paso algo?! Iba a llamarlo a Sasuke pero eran las 11:30am, ha de estar en la universidad. Me ducho, uso algo de maquillaje para disimular los ojos y salgo para la universidad, con suerte llegare a las clases de la tarde. ¡Genial! El bus que me llevaba estaba llegando, cuando estoy por cruzar la calle, un auto azul se pone en mi camino y por su culpa no puedo pasar y el bus se va.

¡Comenzamos bien el día! Iba a cantarle todas las verdades del mundo al chofer, pero la sonrisa tan característica de los Uchiha y los afilados ojos negros de Itachi hacen acto de presencia. Me quede muda, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

 _¿Te llevo?_ \- ¡Como se parece a Sasuke!

 _No quiero molestarte, esperare el siguiente_ – no me hace bien tenerlo cerca.

 _Lo perdiste por culpa mía, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer_ \- ¡USH que insistente!

 _¿No eres muy persistente?_

 _Sería más fácil si solo dijeras que sí._

 _¿Seguirás insistiendo aunque te diga que no verdad?_ – hace un gesto afirmativo y abre la puerta desde adentro. Subo y la música de "hoobastank" llega a mis oídos. Compartimos gustos musicales.

 _¿A dónde vas?_ – se ofreció a llevarme pero no sabe a dónde.

 _Voy al motel "Vikkog" que está cerca de la avenida_ \- Quise soltar una broma para tratar de relajarme pero me salió mal.

 _¿Quieres compañía?_ – pregunta en tono sugerente. Automáticamente me pongo roja como un tomate y escondo mi rostro entre mis manos. Cuando comienza a reír siento algo extraño.

 _Solo voy a la universidad_ – digo sin quitar las manos de mi rostro. Siento como su cuerpo está cerca del mío, su rostro está pegado. Agarra algo detrás de mi cabeza y luego siento el cinturón de seguridad pasar por mi cintura. Lo encastra en su lugar y sus manos vuelven al volante.

 _¿Estas apurada?_ – asiento con la cabeza – _¿le temes a la velocidad?_ – niego, sonríe y pisa el acelerador a fondo.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos. ¡Eso si es velocidad! Me bajo y despido desde fuera del vehiculó de Itachi.

 _Adiós bonita_ – solo puedo mover mi mano en señal de despedida.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Algo está mal en mi cabeza. Estoy feliz cada vez que hablo con él. Es genial, no es arrogante y es amable conmigo también. Al atravesar la puerta de entrada esta Sasori apoyado mirándome.

 _¿Terminaron?_ – no sé a qué se refiere – _tú y el profesor_ – ¡IDIOTA! Miro en todas las direcciones a ver si alguien pudo haber escuchado lo que dijo pero esta desolado el pasillo.

 _No, no lo hicimos_ – veo la cara de decepción que pone y me da algo de lastima, quiero decir, sé lo que es tener un amor no correspondido.

 _¿Entonces porque coqueteabas con el otro hombre de cabello largo?_ \- ¿Coquetear?

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 _El que te trajo ahora. Ese el mismo auto que te vino a buscar ayer._

 _¿me estas espiando?_ – niega con la cabeza

 _Cuando una persona te interesa normalmente estas pendiente de ella. Solo soy observador._

 _Es el hermano de mi novio_ – contiene la risa con el puño cerrado _-¿qué?_

 _¡Nada! Como hombre te lo digo, no creo que le haga ninguna gracia_ – y se va.

¡HOMBRES! ¡¿Por qué son tan complicados?!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	16. Sasuke tiene problemas

**¡BUENAS, BUENAS! Aquí le traigo el siguiente capítulo, me cancelaron el internet en mi casa y no pude subirlo el domingo T.T**

 **¡Pero eso es otra historia! Sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 _Adiós bonita_ – solo puedo mover mi mano en señal de despedida.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Algo está mal en mi cabeza. Estoy feliz cada vez que hablo con él. Es genial, no es arrogante y es amable conmigo también. Al atravesar la puerta de entrada esta Sasori apoyado mirándome.

 _¿Terminaron?_ – no sé a qué se refiere – _tú y el profesor_ – ¡IDIOTA! Miro en todas las direcciones a ver si alguien pudo haber escuchado lo que dijo pero esta desolado el pasillo.

 _No, no lo hicimos_ – veo la cara de decepción que pone y me da algo de lastima, quiero decir, sé lo que es tener un amor no correspondido.

 _¿Entonces porque coqueteabas con el otro hombre de cabello largo?_ \- ¿Coquetear?

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 _El que te trajo ahora. Ese el mismo auto que te vino a buscar ayer._

 _¿me estas espiando?_ – niega con la cabeza

 _Cuando una persona te interesa normalmente estas pendiente de ella. Solo soy observador._

 _Es el hermano de mi novio_ – contiene la risa con el puño cerrado _-¿qué?_

 _¡Nada! Como hombre te lo digo, no creo que le haga ninguna gracia_ – y se va.

¡HOMBRES! ¡¿Por qué son tan complicados?!

 **Capítulo 16 : Sasuke tiene problemas.**

¿Qué me quiso decir con eso? Sasori es algo extraño. Voy camino a mi clase y en la puerta del rector esta la Srta. Temari y Sasuke hablando. Él está molesto, se nota en su rostro.

 _¿Aún no te has cansado?_ \- ¿de qué está hablando?

 _No, acabamos de comenzar Temari_ – se supone que debe estar cansado de mi…

 _Pero estoy aburrida Sasuke, aún no he encontrado alguien tan bueno como tú en mi cama_ – mis orejas las siento calientes, no sé si es porque estoy muy enojada o muy sorprendida de lo abierta que es esta mujer.

 _Y seguirás así. Ella es muy importante para mí_ – eso me gusto… soy importante.

 _¡Ahg! Bueno, cuando este estúpido enamoramiento acabe, mi casa y mi cama te esperan_ – dicen mientras cierra la puerta de su oficina. Sigo mirando a Sasuke desde mi escondite.

 _Es de mala educación espiar a los demás_ \- ¡rayos! Me vio.

 _Están hablando en pleno pasillo, cualquiera podría escucharlos_ – reafirmo

 _Llegas tarde_ – dime algo que no sepa.

 _¿eres el celador acaso?_ – el hace una sonrisa de costado – _permiso profesor, llego tarde a la clase de la profesora Anko_ \- me toma de la muñeca y susurra.

 _Te extrañe hermosa_ \- hizo a mi corazón saltar de felicidad. Ese simple comentario puede hacerme tan feliz.

 _Igual_ … - cuando termine de decir eso la imagen de Itachi viene a mi mente y logra incomodarme bastante. ¿Está mal que pase tiempo con su hermano? Sé que a Sasuke no le agrada su familia, pero su hermano parece buena persona. Se sacrifica por él.

 _Nos encontramos en tu casa a la salida –_ asiento con la cabeza y continúo mi camino. Es viernes y no hemos estado juntos en una semana, y el día que estuvimos fue un asco.

Las clases terminaron con tranquilidad. Voy a la parada de buses para coger el que me llevaría a casa. Cuando llego veo el auto de Naruto estacionado afuera, me sorprende ya que él no suele llegar antes de las 9 o 10 de la noche. Entro en la casa y en la cocina escucho la voz de Naruto. Me acerco para saludarlo pero lo primero que veo al entrar es a Itachi Uchiha. Me quede muda. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! Además, Sasuke viene en camino también… ¿porque creo que habrá problemas?

 **ITACHI POV'S**

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El simple hecho de pesar que mi padre le hiciera algo a Sasuke me quitaba el sueño. No tenía ganas de ir a la empresa y pretender que nada pasaba, me quede en mi departamento y a eso de las 11:30 salgo para ir a encontrarme con Naruto en el bar de Kisame, cerca de la parada de buses la vi de nuevo. Esta mujer resalta no importa que tan despistado seas.

Estaba preciosa. Los jeans se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, la remera blanca iba a juego con su piel y su cabello rosa volaba con el viento. Esta distraída, solo miraba fijamente el bus que estaba en la parada y no se percató de mi presencia. Estacione por inercia frente a ella bloqueándole el paso. Escucho como refunfuña y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

Me ofrecí a llevarla a donde sea que este yendo, Naruto puede esperarme un rato. Se hace la difícil pero termina aceptando. ¡¿Va a un motel?! Con gusto le haría compañía si me deja... Me gustan sus mejillas sonrojadas, le da el toque de inocencia que me atrae de ella. Cuando me acerco para ponerle el cinturón (esta tan avergonzada que no me mira), puedo oler el aroma a fresas que tanto la caracteriza. Alejo cualquier pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza, y abrocho el cinturón. ¡Esto no está bien Itachi! Por primera vez en mi vida, envidio a mi hermano.

La deje frente a la universidad en cuestión de minutos. Mientras más tiempo pase con ella será peor. Es atrevida a la vez que inocente, es algo que nunca he visto en una mujer. Si no estuviera Sasuke de por medio, intentaría algo.

Llegue tarde a lo de Kisame pero aun así antes que Naruto. A eso de las 1:45pm ya me estaba cansando… ¿Por qué no puede ser puntual? Cuando iba a llamarlo se abren las puertas y un rubio sudoroso se acerca a toda velocidad hacia mi mesa.

 _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Itachi! ¡mi auto se descompuso y lo tuve que llevar a casa!_ – toma una respiración profunda y continua - _¡encima con lo que me cuesta escapar de mi trabajo!_

 _Tranquilo Naruto. Siéntate, pedimos algo para comer y luego hablamos_ – hace un gesto afirmativo mientras se frota el estómago.

Terminamos de almorzar y ahora a lo que vinimos.

 _Mira iré al grano_ – me mira serio y continuo – _mi padre está planeando algo contra Sasuke._

 _¿Qué quieres que yo haga?_

 _De momento necesito tu ayuda para vigilar._

 _¿quieres que espié a Sasuke?_ – niego.

 _A tu hermana_ – agranda su ojos y levanta una ceja _– mi padre no atacaría a Sasuke directamente._

 _¡¿puede lastimar a Sakura?!_ – como está el estado de salud mental de mi padre no lo sé.

 _Espero que no, pero desde que las acciones cayeron no es la misma persona._

 _¡¿Y si te están espiando a ti también?!_ – no sé qué tan buena idea fue pedir ayuda a este tipo. Me froto la sien y trato de calmarlo.

 _¡tranquilízate Naruto!_ – se calla _– hagamos esto, vamos a otro lugar para hablar, eres muy escandaloso_ – arruga las cejas con cara de disgusto.

 _¿y si vamos a mi casa?_ – si Sakura no va a estar ahí sí. Pero jamás le diré eso.

 _¿eso te haría sentir más tranquilo?_ – asiente y se cruza de brazos – _de acuerdo_.

Pagamos la comida y vamos en mi auto hasta su casa. Al entrar nos dirigimos a la cocina y conversamos ahí.

 _No sé qué está planeando mi padre, hasta que lo averigüe quiero cubrir todas las posibilidades._

 _¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué espera lograr?_ – ni idea. Creo que la lógica murió hace bastante tiempo en su cabeza.

 _Si lo supiera lo resolvería solo. Pero no tengo ojos en todos lados, y no confió mucho en las otras personas._

Seguimos discutiendo sobre el tema hasta que alguien entra en la cocina. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Pierdo mis sentidos por un momento y solo puedo mirarla como idiota. Esta nerviosa, es evidente.

 _¿I. Interrumpo?_ – Naruto niega con la cabeza y nos presenta.

 _Adelante hermanita. Te presento a Itachi, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Itachi ella es_ – lo corto.

 _Sakura... ¿ya pasaron las 5?_ – asiente y sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos - _¡Es tardísimo! Tengo que irme Naruto_ – camino hacia la puerta y ella toma mi mano.

 _Si es por mí no lo hagas, Sasuke pasa enseguida a buscarme_ – si me ve aquí muere de un infarto.

 _Conozco a mi hermano, lo mejor es que me vaya_ – miro a Naruto para que me ayude pero está en shock.

 _¿De dónde se conocen?_ – ella no ha soltado mi mano, puedo sentir el calor de su piel y como el aroma a fresas se adueña de mí.

 _¡No seas curioso Naruto!_ – exclama ella. El frunce el ceño al ser regañado y yo solo puedo reír – _quédate Itachi. No nos molesta tu compañía_ – aléjate de mí si no quieres que cometa una tontería.

 _Yo..._ – su mirada me deja hipnotizado – _mi hermano es muy celoso, podría mal interpretar el hecho de que yo esté aquí_ – suelta mi mano ¡ALELUYA!, ya estaba empezando a sudar frio.

 _Eso es problema suyo. No puede impedir que yo tenga amigos_ – la verdad que no estoy interesado en ti como una amiga… sus celos están bien justificados.

 _¿Ahora tú eres la que insiste?_ – se agarra a mi brazo como garrapata.

 _Sería más fácil si solo dijeras que sí_ – dice mientras me mira a los ojos y guiñe. Soy una persona seria, algunos me catalogan como un ser frio y calculador. Pero esta pequeña no me deja pensar con claridad. Parezco un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Cuando iba a comenzar a reír de la expresión de Sakura, miro hacia la puerta y el rostro súper enojado de mi hermanito aparece. ¡Diablos! Así mandara a que me maten sin dudarlo. Se aclara la garganta como para llamar la atención de todos.

 _¡Llegaste Sasuke!_ – dice ella mientras está pegada a mi brazo.

 _¡No quiero molestar! ¡creo que mejor vengo en otro momento!_ – esa escenita de celos solo logra sacarme una risa. Ya que estamos, pongámoslo un poco más celoso. Saco el brazo del agarre de Sakura y lo coloco en su cintura. Ella pega un brinco de la sorpresa y Sasuke me mira con odio (ya soy inmune a esa cara hermanito)

 _Por favor cierra la puerta al salir_ – le digo mientras la jalo hacia la cocina.

Ella me mira con sorpresa y un bonito sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas. Escucho la puerta cerrarse. ¡No puedo creer que Sasuke haya caído con eso! (bueno, siempre sale corriendo de cualquier problema) Sakura se suelta automáticamente de mí y corre hacia la salida ya que estábamos en la cocina. Naruto mira todo desde una esquina sin emitir una sola palabra. Volteo y veo a Sasuke abrazar a Sakura como si fuera una muñeca, con sus manos en su pequeña cintura y su cabeza apoyada en el cabello rosa.

 _¡Es mía Itachi! ¡No puedes tenerla!_ – ¡estoy sorprendido! No espere que Sasuke se quedara para discutir, normalmente solo huye en esta clase de situaciones y espera a que la mujer vaya detrás de él.

 _¡No le hagas caso bobo! ¡Solo estaba bromeando contigo! –_ le dice Sakura mientras golpea el pecho de Sasuke con sus brazos.

 _No me gustan ese tipo de bromas –_ ella enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, le dice algo al oído y asiente con cara de idiota. Achina sus ojos y me mira directo a los ojos. Puedo leer que con sus labios formula la palabra "MIA" mientras esconde su rostro entre el cuello y los cabellos rosas.

¡Cochino enano con suerte! Ahora si reacciona Naruto. Camina directo a ellos y les hace un escándalo por su comportamiento "inapropiado". Yo rio ante la escena ya que ambos lo regañan. Iba a irme, a mi hermano no le gusta que este aquí.

 _Ordenemos Pizza y veamos películas_ – Sasuke iba a decir algo pero Sakura lo corta _– los cuatro._

 _No hace falta yo_ – veo que Sakura lo toma de la mano y Sasuke me interrumpe.

 _¿Nos acompañas hermano?_ – sentí una alegría que hace mucho no sentía. ¿Acaso escuche bien? Lo miro con la duda impregnada en cada una de mis facciones, el asiente y mira a su novia – _eres mi familia después de todo_.

Luego de 15 años mi hermano vuelve a referirse a mí como su "hermano", y no solo eso, también acepta estar bajo el mismo techo sin que mi padre le obligue. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Miro a Sakura y ella solo me sonríe con ternura. Esta mujer me va a volver loco.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba cansado, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza estaba por matarme. Me di una ducha bastante larga, desayune y fui a la universidad de mala gana. No vi Sakura en todo el día, supuse que no vino debido a lo de ayer y para no molestarla evite enviarle mensajes.

Almorcé en el salón de la universidad y fui a la oficina del rector para hablar con él. En la puerta estaba Temari, la saludo con un gesto y trato de pasarla de largo. Se pone en mi camino y me pregunta por mi relación amorosa. Le digo la verdad, ella es importante para mí o no me habría arriesgado como lo estoy haciendo, desvió mi rostro solo un poco y veo un destello rosa al otro lado del pasillo. Temari cierra la puerta en mi cara y encaro a la espía.

Ella trata de justificarse, la verdad que me da ternura ver el rastro de celos pintado en sus facciones, pasa de mi pero necesito tocarla, sostengo su muñeca, la extraño cuando estoy solo y ella a mí. Se aleja por el pasillo y mis ojos siguen su figura automáticamente. Cuando volteo la cabeza al lugar donde estaba ella me encuentro con el rostro de Sasori a escasos centímetros. Eso me da un susto de muerte, retrocedo 5 pasos a toda velocidad.

 _¿puedo hablar con usted profesor?_ – no confió en este tipo.

 _¿alguna duda sobre la materia?_ – le digo mientras trato de recuperarme del susto, niega con la cabeza _– entonces no._

 _Es sobre su hermano_ – eso llama mi atención, de donde conoce este idiota a Itachi.

 _Habla_ – vuelve a negar y dice.

 _Aquí no, hablemos afuera._

Lo sigo de mala gana, llegamos, mira a todos lados y luego de nuevo a mí.

 _Su hermano y su novia se ven a escondidas_ – ¿Itachi y Sakura? Nhaa! O tal vez sí, es decir, salieron juntos de aquí ayer.

 _Pruébalo_ – saca su móvil y me enseña una foto de Sakura despidiéndose de Itachi ¡esa es la ropa que llevaba puesta hoy!

 _¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?_ – se encoje de hombros y agrega.

 _Yo le dije a Sakura que usted se molestaría, pero no quiso creerme._

 _¿para qué me cuentas esto?_

 _No me gustan las infidelidades, es todo_ – se acomoda la mochila al hombro y se va.

Me llamo cornudo… mis celos suben a niveles inexplicables. ¡¿Por qué Itachi se está acercando tanto a ella?! ¡¿Por qué ella se lo permite?! Terminan las clases, entrego las planillas, mis materiales y salgo disparado para casa de Naruto a encontrarme con Sakura. Lo primero que noto al llegar es que el Dobe está, y el auto azul que está estacionado en la esquina es el de Itachi. Tranquilízate Sasuke, capaz Naruto lo invito.

Entro y escucho a Sakura pedirle algo a Itachi que se quede. ¡Claro que no quiere impedir que tenga amigos! ¡Pero Itachi no quiere ser su amigo! ¡Siempre le gustaron todas mis "amigas", maldito hermano! ¡¿Qué es lo que dijo?! ¡¿Si dice que si a qué?! Sigo en el umbral de la casa sin mover ni un musculo, hasta que los veo salir con ella colgada de su brazo.

¡Sorpresa mi amor! ¿Estas ocupada? Cuidado donde pones tus manos "hermano" ¿Qué cierre la que? ¡Y se la lleva y ella no dice nada! Estaba por irme furioso, ¡ella no se opuso a que la tocara!... ¡NO! ¡Sakura es mía Itachi! Te regalo la compañía y mis acciones si quieres, pero eso no. Cierro la puerta y voy a la cocina a reclamarla y choco de cara con ella. La agarro entre mis brazos y la aprieto contra mí. Cuando Itachi se da la vuelta le recalco lo obvio.

¿Solo una broma dices? No me agradan, se cuelga de mi cuello y me susurra en el oído " _no es de el de quien estoy enamorada desde pequeña_ ", ok tiene razón pero prefiero dejárselo en claro, la aprieto más y sin emitir sonido solo con mis labios le recalco a Itachi que ella es MIA. Escondo mi rostro en sus cabellos y ella me vuelve a hablar al oído. " _Son familia Sasuke, no peleen_ ". No confió en el perro faldero de mi padre, por más que sea mi hermano. Jamás permitiría que me controlaran como lo hacen con él. Naruto viene a regañarnos de nuevo pero lo mandamos al diablo. Ya es cansón con ese tema.

¡Veremos películas y pizza de nuevo! Quería estar con ella a solas, iba a negarme pero no me dejaron. Es una mandona. Itachi quiere irse, mejor para mí. Pero creo que a Sakura no le gustó la idea ya que casi me arranca la mano con el apretón.

 _¿Nos acompañas hermano?-_ Sakura afloja un poco más el agarre. ¡¿no me cree?! Con lo que me costó invitarlo, no lo volveré a repetir. Ella arruga las cejas y clava sus uñas en mi mano volteo mi cabeza hacia ella y su mirada promete dolor en mi futuro - _eres mi familia después de todo_ – suelta mi mano y sonríe a Itachi como si nada hubiera pasado ¡TRAMPOSA!

 _Sería un placer –_ le responde a Sakura, ella va hacia el teléfono y lo coge. Itachi sigue mirando a Sakura así que me pongo en su línea de visión y niego con la cabeza. El solo se ríe y se va hablar con el dobe.

 _¡ya está! –_ los tres volteamos a mirarla _– pero debo ir a elegir las películas ¿Quién va conmigo?-_ mire a Itachi y ambos íbamos a ofrecernos, pero Naruto se adelanta y dice

 _¡YO MANEJO EL AUTO DE SASUKE! –_ me saca las llaves del bolsillo, alza a Sakura en su hombro como una bolsa de papas y sale corriendo de la casa, dejándonos a Itachi y a mi solos.

La risa se hace presente en la sala ya que ambos nos causan gracia las tonterías de Naruto. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡No puedo estar riéndome con Itachi! Rápidamente cambio mi expresión a una seria y añado.

 _Solo te invite porque Sakura me lo pidió_ – veo una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

 _Lo sé, pero me dijiste hermano, eso me hace feliz_ – me dolió, cuando Itachi decidió venderse a mi padre ya no pude pasar tiempo con él. Era mi héroe y para un niño de 10 años no hay nada peor que ver a tu héroe caer.

 _¡Quién te entiende!_ – le digo mientras me voy hacia el sofá de Naruto. Tomo asiento en más grande de todos e Itachi agarra uno de los pequeños. Subo los pies a la mesita que hay en la sala y enciendo el televisor.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	17. El secreto de Sakura

**Bueno he de admitir que este capítulo me ha costado ¡demasiado! No tenía tiempo para poder escribirlo ya que mi jefe me duplico el trabajo U.U así que estoy segura de que tardare un tiempo en subir el siguiente, al menos mas tiempo del que acostumbro...**

 **Espero que este llene sus expectativas, cualquier duda o crítica me la hacen saber. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 17: el secreto de Sakura.**

No cruzamos palabras desde ahí. Aunque eso siempre fue así, los Uchihas no somos muy habladores que digamos. Cuando llegaron Naruto y Sakura el ambiente se volvió más agradable. Ellos 2 llenaron los espacios silenciosos de la velada. Vimos una de terror y una de comedia. En la de terror tenia a Sakura colgada de mi brazo izquierdo… y a Naruto de mi brazo derecho, Itachi solo reía de la escena.

Sakura se pegó más a mí e invito a Itachi a sentarse a su izquierda. No me gustó la idea pero no podía negarme, nos movimos todos un poco y cupo en el sofá también. Naruto gritaba como nena, y por su culpa Sakura también, estaba casi sordo al terminar la película de terror. A mitad llegaron las pizzas mi hermano se ofreció a pagar. Comíamos mientras mirábamos la televisión. Durante la de comedia recupere la circulación de mis brazos. Sakura bajo del sofá y se sentó sobre una almohada en el suelo. Recostó su cabeza por mi pierna y así vio la película.

Cuando termino Naruto se había quedado dormido en el sofá dejando que la mitad de su cuerpo cuelgue fuera. Sakura dormía recostada por mí e Itachi solo reía.

 _¿Me vas a ayudar o seguirás riéndote?_ \- Le digo mientras trato de evitar que Naruto se caiga del sofá.

Se agacha como para levantar a Sakura del piso pero suelto al dobe y aparto su mano de ella. Me mira con sorpresa y yo afilo mis ojos.

 _Tú cargas a Naruto. Yo la llevo_ – se encoge de hombros y levanta a Naruto porque se había caído. La cargo como princesa y camino hacia su habitación. Mientras me sigue con Naruto sobre uno de sus hombros _\- ¿A dónde vas?_

 _No sé dónde es su habitación_ – dice y señala a la masa de huesos.

 _Por allá_ – apunto a una puerta, asiente y se va. Cuando veo que entra me acerco la de Sakura y la dejo en su cama. Intento levantarme pero ella enreda sus manos detrás de mí nuca y me jala para abajo.

Me las arreglo para no lastimarla con mi caída y termino acostado en el colchón con ella colgada. Trato de separar sus brazos de mi nuca pero es fuerte cuando se lo propone. Veo que Itachi está en la puerta. Y clamo por ayuda.

 _¿no piensas ayudarme?_ – veo una risa burlona formarse en sus labios y cierra la puerta dejándome en la oscuridad. Desde afuera me responde.

 _¡que te diviertas hermanito!_ \- ¡HERMANO HIJO DE! ¿Cómo demonios salgo de aquí?

Con la poca luz que entra por las ventanas puedo ver el rostro de Sakura... esta hermosa… ¡Deja tus manos quietas Sasuke! Me reprendo mentalmente. Ella se frota contra mi pecho y susurra " _te quiero_ " mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Su respiración en mi nuca y sus pechos rozando mi cuerpo me están volviendo loco a eso, súmale su piel suave y el olor atrapante que desprende. Inconscientemente coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la aprieto contra mí. Tal vez pueda quedarme así un poco más.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¡En mi vida he dormido tan bien! Mi cama estaba calentita y me sentía segura. Cuando abro mis ojos solo veo blanco, recorro con mis manos para tratar de descifrar que era eso, pero escucho una risa encima de mí. Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos negros de Sasuke.

 _Buenos días hermosa_ \- ¡dormí con Sasuke! ¡¿Hicimos algo?! No puede ser, él está vestido. Miro para todos lados y él se ríe mientras me abraza más fuerte – _no pasó nada, puedes estar tranquila -_ Me dice mientras comienza a alejarse. Lo sujeto rápidamente de la remera.

 _¿podemos quedarnos un ratito más así?_ – me gusta estar cerca de él, me mira fijamente y se acuesta de nuevo.

 _Podemos_ – afirma mientras pasa sus brazos atrás de mi espalda y me atrae hacia – _pero sin besos_ \- ¡¿Por qué NO?! – _mi aliento ha de oler a demonios a esta hora._

 _¿Estas bromeando no?_ – veo que niega mientras mira para otro lado – _eres un tonto Sasuke_ – frunce el ceño.

 _¿quieres molestarme?_

 _No tengo que esforzarme mucho tampoco_ – al fin baja su mirada hacia mí con una mueca de disgusto, estiro el cuello y uno mis labios con los suyos. Lo beso despacio, siento como si hubiera pasado un siglo sin hacerlo. Sus manos ya no están en mi espalda, bajaron a mis caderas. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello negro, mientras el sube lentamente mi blusa blanca. El beso ya no es suave, ahora siento la pasión salir por cada poro de su piel.

Cuando sentí el bulto en sus pantalones entre en pánico. Mi primera vez fue horrible, no me he atrevido a repetirlo nunca. Desde ese día jamás he ido más allá del manoseo con mis novios. El pánico se apodero de mí, pero yo había provocado esto. Me separe de su boca y siento como besa mi cuello… tengo miedo. Sus manos abandonan mi cuerpo, no me animo a mirarlo.

 _No hare nada que tu no quieras_ – quiero estar con Sasuke, de veras que si pero… - _estas temblando Sakura._

 _¿Eh?_ – miro mis manos y efectivamente, tiemblo como una hoja – _es nada, seguro tengo algo de frio nada mas_ – no estoy muy orgullosa de eso como para ir divulgándolo.

 _¿Segura?_ – sus ojos negros me miran con duda. Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto para estar sentada sobre mis piernas y quedar en la misma postura que él.

 _¿Me abrazas?_ – en respuesta agarra mis hombros con sus manos y apoya mi cabeza en su pecho. Escondo mi rostro y me quedo ahí, no ha dicho nada solo acaricia mis brazos y apoya su mentón en mi cabello. Siempre he sentido tranquilidad al estar con Sasuke, más allá de todas las discusiones que teníamos, sabía que nada malo me pasaría al estar con él.

En este momento me odio a mí misma por haber sucumbido a la presión de mis "supuestas amigas" y… un momento… ¡eso es! ¡De ahí conozco al amigo de Sasuke! Me separo rápido y lo miro a los ojos.

 _El hombre del restaurant… ¿Jugo dijiste verdad?_ – asiente con cara de sorpresa – _¿tiene un amigo que se llama Deidara?_ – lo piensa un rato.

 _Sí, es su amigo escultor ¿Lo conoces?_ – no puede ser… ese… ¡bastardo! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando lo vi?! Es el mismo pelinaranja de la discoteca.

 _Sasuke yo…_ \- el coraje que estoy sintiendo en este momento es increíble, sufrí muchísimo por culpa de Deidara, y su amigo no hizo nada para pararlo – _necesito, contarte algo… yo_ – ¡NO!no puedo ni quiero decírselo, me miraría de la misma manera que lo hizo ese idiota.

 _Estas muy tensa Sakura, si es mi culpa que te sientas así lo siento, no quería incomodarte_ – niego moviendo la cabeza.

 _Es mi culpa Sasuke, yo… no estoy lista_ – estoy arrodillada sobre mi cama, con las manos en forma de puño sobre las piernas y él está sentado frente a mí. Siento sus dedos en mi mentón, huyo de su mirada, suelta un bufido y sostiene mi cara con sus grandes manos.

 _No necesitas justificarte, no estoy apurado. Tendremos tiempo de sobra –_ me siento tan estúpida ¿Debo decirle a Sasuke? ¿El me juzgara también? - _ahora dime, ¿De dónde conoces a Deidara?_

 _¡N. No seas curioso! –_ le digo mientras saco sus manos de mi rostro.

 _Ten cuidado con el Sakura, no es una buena persona._ _Jugo me contó muchas barbaridades que hicieron cuando eran jóvenes -_ ¿le habrá contado lo que paso conmigo?

 _¿Q. Qué clase de barbaridades?_

 _Deidara se aprovechó de muchas jovencita. No quiero ni que se acerque a ti_ – ¡ese consejo me hubiera servido antes! Me siento mal…

 _Tengo que ir al baño –_ mi estómago da vueltas y tengo ganas de vomitar. Me levante de la cama pero no puedo mover mi brazo, miro a Sasuke que sostiene mi mano con fuerza – ¿ _necesitas algo?_

 _Sakura por favor dime que lo que estoy imaginando es solo una alucinación de mi cabeza –_ no Sasuke, no quiero decirlo - _¿El, te hizo algo?_

 _¡No. No digas tonterías! –_ sus ojos me escanean y sabe muy bien que le miento.

 _Lo voy a matar –_ veo como se coloca los zapatos y sale hecho una furia por la puerta.

 _¡TU AMIGO LO SABIA! ¡¿LO MATARAS A EL TAMBIEN?! –_ vuelve, su mirada es obscura.

 _¿E. Él estuvo involucrado?_

 _No… estaba en la puerta cuando eso paso –_ golpea con fuerza la puerta y maldice.

 _Iremos a la policía y lo denunciaras –_ ¡olvídalo! ¿Qué diré?

 _No me violo Sasuke, yo consentí el sexo –_ abre los ojos con sorpresa. Mis labios tiemblan, no quiero parecer débil de nuevo – _me lastimo bastante, pero no lo detuve cuando tenía que hacerlo._

 _¿le dijiste que parara?_

 _Sí, pero no hice nada por quitármelo de encima –_ era una niña tonta de 15 años. las compañeras que tenía supieron lo que paso y se burlaron de mí. Ese fue el motivo de mi viaje a España.

Cierra la puerta y se acerca. Me arden los ojos de aguantar las lágrimas. Estoy mirando el suelo, cuando sus zapatos entran en mi línea de visión siento el corazón oprimido. Coloca una mano en mi cabeza y susurra.

 _No es tu culpa, tú fuiste una víctima hermosa –_ acaricia mis cabellos. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie. Siempre me enorgullezco de mis buenas decisiones y de mi buen juicio. Pero esa tontería que hice, me dejó marcada de por vida.

 _No quiero tu lastima Sasuke, por favor –_ abandona mi cabeza.

 _No siento lastima por ti –_ ya no pude contener mis lágrimas – _te quiero Sakura, y me duele mucho que te hayan hecho sufrir. Oye, mírame –_ meneo la cabeza como respuesta, se agacha hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del mío – _pero lo que te paso es un delito. Y es tu deber denunciarlo, para que otras chicas no sufran como tú._

 _Tengo miedo –_ toma mis manos y susurra.

 _Yo estoy aquí para ti, no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño –_ mis rodillas ceden pero Sasuke me abraza y evita que termine contra el suelo.

Agarra mis manos y pasa mis brazos por detrás de sus hombros. Entierro mi cabeza en su cuello y lloro. Mi secreto mejor guardado, termine contándoselo a quien menos esperaba. Mi novio y amigo más cercano. Me llevo en sus brazos hasta la cama, nos sentamos y estuvimos así un buen tiempo. Escucho que la puerta se abre y entra Naruto con cara de enojo. Este hermano mío es muy cauteloso respecto a Sasuke.

 _No pasó nada hermanito, yo -_

 _Lo que le dijiste a Sasuke… ¿es cierto?-_ oh no…

No sé qué decirle, él nunca fue de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y esto no quería que lo sepa nadie. Luego de mucho silencio Sasuke se levanta, agarra a Naruto y sale de mi habitación. Iba a seguirlos pero no me dejan ¡todo esto es culpa mía por no poder disimular delante de Sasuke!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	18. El día que cambio mi mundo

**Wuajajaja pude conseguir algo de tiempo para traerles la continuación. Y según un amigo debo dejar de ver novelas en youtube porque se me pega el drama U.U**

 **¡Pero en fin, el capítulo 18 llego mucho antes de lo que yo creía XD! Los dejo y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 18 – El día que cambio mi mundo.**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Creo que me despedirán por salir sin avisar de la oficina, pero es raro que Itachi quiera contactarse conmigo, por eso debía ir ¿Quiere que vigile a mi hermana? ¡¿Qué su padre puede hacerle algo?! Siempre supe que el señor Fugaku estaba loco.

Fuimos a casa, llegamos al acuerdo de que vigilaría a Sakura y el estaría pendiente de Sasuke, bueno eso siempre lo ha hecho. Mi hermana llego y conoce a Itachi, ¿Por qué la mira así? ¿Por qué ella se comporta así con él? Sasuke está celoso de Itachi… esto no me gusta. Pero mi hermana logro que ambos estén bajo el mismo techo así que estoy feliz por eso.

Fuimos a elegir películas, el camino lo aproveche al máximo. Por fin pude hablar con Sakura, al menos los 30 minutos que duró la ida y vuelta. Me comentó como fue su viaje, me recalco que no le gustaba que me metiera en su relación y me agradecía la preocupación por ella. Yo le hable de Hinata y de que planeaba casarme con ella. Estaba tan contenta.

Alquilamos una de terror a pedido de ella y una comedia por mi parte. Al llegar se podía cortar la tensión con tijeras. Al menos durante la película eso no se sintió, por cierto… ¡ODIO LAS PELICULAS DE MIEDO! ¡No tolero a los fantasmas y zombis! No sé qué pasó después de la media hora que inicio la comedia ya que me quede dormido. ¿Qué quieren? ¡fue un día largo! Desperté tirado en mi cama. Supuse que Sasuke me trajo.

Escucho un golpe fuerte que proviene de la habitación de Sakura. Cuando saco la cabeza veo al Teme con su ropa arrugada, iba a mandarlo al carajo por estar con ella pero su rostro daba miedo. ¿Qué debe denunciar? ¿Le robaron algo? ¡¿QUE NO LA QUE?! El que haya osado ponerle una mano encima debe darse por muerto. Lastimo a mi hermanita y ahora sufrirá las consecuencias. Si ella no lo denuncia lo hare yo, pero primero lo dejo estéril.

Yo también te quiero apoyar, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? No tienes que tener miedo Sakurita… ya no puedo más, debo saber el nombre del bastardo. Confírmame que lo que escuche es verdad y no dudare en ir preso con tal de hacerlo pagar.

¡NO! ¡Sasuke teme suéltame! ¡Quiero que Sakura me lo diga! Me arrastra hasta que acabamos en mi habitación y escucho el prestillo. Suéltame TEME debo ir a matar a alguien… aunque no sé quién es. ¡Tienes que decírmelo primero y luego voy!

 _Necesito que te calmes Naruto_ \- ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡acabo de enterarme que mi hermana fue ultrajada! ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!

 _¿Quién fue Sasuke?_

 _No te lo diré hasta que tranquilices_ \- ¿Cómo es que tu estas tan tranquilo?

 _¡¿te das cuenta lo que me pides?! ¡Es mi hermana bebe! La princesa de mis padres, toda mi vida la cuide y vino un idiota a lastimarla de la peor manera._

 _¡¿Crees que no quiero matarlo también?! –_ ¡eso parece! Y se lo hago saber con un gesto _– ¡pero eso no es lo mejor para Sakura!._

 _¡¿Qué lo es entonces?! ¿no hacer nada?_

 _Si tu o yo hacemos algo contra él iríamos preso y quedaría como la víctima ¿eso quieres? ¿Qué dejemos sola a tu hermana? –_ tiene razón… pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

 _¿tienes un plan no?_

 _Tengo amigos en la policía, y puedo mover influencias para acelerar la sentencia. Pero Sakura debe denunciarlo._

 _Solo su palabra no basta Sasuke, yo le creo y tú también, pero seamos realistas. Se necesitan pruebas para eso._

 _Lo sé, pero si ella presenta una denuncia puedo mover mis contactos y así conseguiríamos pruebas –_ tan rápido tiene un plan… su cerebro trabaja a una velocidad sorprendente.

 _Ahora dime… ¿Quién es? –_ su cara muestra desconfianza – _no lo matare Sasuke, no quiero que Sakura se quede sola._

 _No lo conozco personalmente… es… amigo de un amigo –_ tienes una amigo en común con ese degenerado. La vena de mi cuello esta por estallar – _tranquilízate. Y por favor deja esto en mis manos. Debemos convencer a Sakura de ir a la policía._

 _Yo lo hare. No confía en mi como para contarme pero seguimos siendo familia –_ hace un gesto afirmativo.

 _Y necesitara ayuda de un profesional. Los traumas así no desaparecen tan fácilmente –_ lo se…

Escucho a Sakura golpear la puerta de su habitación, no puedo creer que Sasuke la haya encerrado ahí. Va a sacarla de ahí y ella lo mira entre enojada, preocupada y triste. Al ver su cara sentí un golpe duro a mi corazón. No estuve ahí para ella, se habrá sentido asustada… sola… era mi hermana bebe y no pude cuidarla como prometí. Discute algo con Sasuke y yo solo puedo mirarla y contener mis ganas de llorar.

Se niega a hacer algo que le pide el Teme, pero no logro escuchar su conversación, ella pasa de él y se acerca a mí. Sube su mano hasta mi rostro y limpia una lagrima… ¿en qué momento comencé a llorar? Hace una sonrisa triste y me dice

 _Te prohíbo culparte bobo. Yo fui la tonta… lo siento mucho Naruto… -_ yo soy el que lo siente, te falle.

 _Hermana tonta –_ sus ojos están brillantes, beso su frente – _siempre estaré aquí para ti. Si te sientes sola, avísame y estaré ahí para cuidarte_

 _Bueno… no quería que nadie lo supiera – la abrazo y levanto del suelo._

 _Soy un tonto al no haber notado que algo iba mal contigo –_ ella se cuelga como un mono, igual que lo hacía cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo a los monstruos del armario.

Siento que el teme se acerca, aclara su garganta.

 _Me pondré celoso de Naruto hermosa_ – ella se ríe y extiende una mano a Sasuke

 _Únete a nosotros, eres familia después de todo_ – se pone rojo y niega con la mano.

 _Debo irme a… trabajar_ – los hermanos reímos de él y yo le digo algo que le incomoda bastante.

 _Te queremos Sasuke._

 _Y yo también los quiero a ustedes_ – mi amigo… ¿me dijo que me quiere?… Sakura se ríe aun con el rastro de lágrimas en su mejilla y yo me quede mudo – _no lo volveré a repetir Naruto_

Bajo a Sakura, la miro de reojo y ella me guiñe en respuesta. El teme esta con los ojos cerrados y ambos corremos y lo abrazamos de sorpresa – " _Te queremos Sasuke_ " – decimos al mismo tiempo, el hace cara de fastidio pero no se resiste. Sakura comienza a reír igual a cuando era una niña y no puedo evitar mirarla con nostalgia, y Sasuke igual.

Por lo que veo mi hermanita si está entrando lentamente en tu corazón amigo, y tú te quedaste atrapado en el suyo hace bastante tiempo. Solo debo convencer a Sakura de contar la verdad, y apoyarla en el proceso.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Me llamo poderosamente la atención la reacción de Sakura a mis caricias. El miedo se leía en cada facción de su rostro. Eso no es frio hermosa, no soy tan tonto ¿Conoces a Deidara? Nunca lo he visto pero Jugo me dijo que no es buena persona. No te presiones, tenemos tiempo para eso… un momento, esas reacciones y que conozcas a Deidara me dan muy mala espina. ¡Dime que imagino locuras!… no sabes mentir, estaba en lo correcto ¿Te violo? ¡Si le dijiste que no y siguió de todas maneras es violación amor!

No es tu culpa, no debes tener miedo y tienes que presentar cargos en su contra, yo estoy contigo. Naruto nos escuchó, y por su reacción él tampoco lo sabía. Suponía eso o ya hubiera matado a Deidara. Debo pensar con claridad, ese imbécil merece el peor castigo del mundo, pero debo ser cuidadoso. No quiero terminar preso igual que él. Si logro que ingrese a la cárcel mi amigo Azuma jefe de la policía le hará vivir un infierno. Y por la sentencia no me preocupo tanto, el juez Kakashi me debe bastantes favores como para negarse.

Encerré a Sakura en su habitación para hablar con el dobe y explicarle las cosas y lograr que se tranquilice. Le explique mi idea y tiene razón, necesito pruebas. Cuando estabilizo el estado emocional de Naruto dejo que ella salga para que conversen. Siempre me ha gustado la relación que tienen, si tan solo mi familia fuera como la suya, pero Fugaku no es igual que el señor Minato, aunque tía Kushina si se parece a mi mamá e Itachi… no se preocupa por mí para nada.

Si sigo viendo tanto amor familiar me va a dar algo. ¡¿Por qué me abrazan?! ¡Suéltenme! Pensándolo bien, es lo más cercano a una familia que tengo. " _yo también los quiero a ustedes_ " ¡demonios! eso salió sin mi consentimiento. ¡Es culpa de Sakura! ¡Deja de mirarme así dobe! Nunca he sentido tanta vergüenza como ahora, lo mejor será que me largue. ¡Esa risa! la he escuchado antes, la echaba mucho de menos. No me percate que me quede viéndola hasta que Naruto me golpea con el codo las costillas y sonríe como idiota.

Pero por esta vez tiene razón, y no lo voy a negar. Guardare esa sonrisa entre mis mejores recuerdos.

 _Me están viendo raro_ – ¿eh?… la voz de Sakura nos saca del trance.

 _Te ves tan bonita cuando ríes_ – Naruto y sus comentarios tan cursis. Ella se sonroja y lo mira con ternura – _el teme piensa lo mismo_ – dice mientras pica mi cara con su dedo índice.

 _¡No es cierto!_ – miro a Sakura y ella hace una sonrisa forzada… ¡demonios! yo y mi estúpida vergüenza – _hermosa…_ \- digo en un susurro y me rasco la mejilla con mi dedo. Ella ensancha su sonrisa.

 _¿de verdad debes ir a trabajar Sasuke? Es sábado y quería almorzar con mi novio_ – tentador pero, debo ir a solucionar un problema pendiente.

 _Vendré a eso de las 5pm y saldremos ¿te parece?_ – hace un puchero con los labios pero asiente. Me acerco a ella y la beso. Naruto revira los ojos y grita

 _¡BUSQUENSE UN HOTEL!_ – mientras se va.

 _Me besaste y eso que aún no me he cepillado los dientes_ – dice mientras me saca la lengua, trata de hacer pasar el mal rato de esta mañana. Pero eso no se termina hasta que ese idiota este preso. Golpeo su frente con mis dedos.

 _No te esfuerces. Cuídate, nos vemos más tarde._

Salgo de su casa y voy al restaurant de Jugo, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él. Al llegar me recibe como siempre, pero yo no soy el mismo. Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y él no se queja mientras lo arrastro a su oficina. Llegamos, les hace una seña a sus empleados para que nos dejen solos… sabia decisión.

 _¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?_ – ¿ahora no eres tan formal? Elegiste un mal día para comenzar.

 _¿Lo sabias verdad?_ – me mira con duda y continuo _– sabias lo que tu amigo le hizo a mi novia_ – sus ojos se agrandan y baja la cabeza.

 _Ya no es mi amigo… pero si… la reconocí enseguida_ – siento mi sangre arder.

 _Quiero que me digas que le hizo_ – hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza – _dímelo Jugo y si no tuviste nada que ver juro que no te meteré preso a ti también -_ Se asusta, y levanta la cabeza.

 _No tienes pruebas yo…_ – no me conoces, no tientes a tu suerte.

 _Sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte ¡habla!_ – es más alto que yo, pero estoy enojado y no sé que soy capaz de hacer en este momento.

 _Yo no la toque…_ \- eso no te salvara _– tampoco estuve en el cuarto en el que tuvieron sexo…pero si estuve esa noche ahí, Deidara me dijo que le regalaron una virgen y quería divertirse con ella_ – cálmate Sasuke, escucha la historia completa – _ella estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él, al menos al principio así era. Pero luego comencé a escuchar los gritos y… -_ sus ojos reflejan ira _\- quise ayudar ¡lo juro! Pero no me dejaron acercarme, no era el único amigo de Deidara ahí. Kakuzu y Hidam me echaron a patadas, termine en el hospital por culpa de ellos. Me botaron de la pandilla ese día a causa de mi cobardía._

 _No te creo…_ \- eso lo dice como excusa para salvarse. Levanta su camisa y me muestra una cicatriz que va desde hombro derecho hasta la mitad de su estómago.

 _Este es el recuerdo que yo guardo de ese día_ – niego mientras miro la herida ya cerrada _– yo no pude salvar a esa chica… pero ella me salvo a mí. Gracias a eso me echaron y los conocí a ustedes._

 _¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía?_ – mi ira ya no está dirigida hacia él.

 _Soy un ex pandillero Sasuke. Hubiera ido preso también. Acababa de cumplir los 18 y solo me convertiría en un perro de la policía o pasaría mis días tras las rejas –_ sé que tiene razón, pero Sakura sufrió tanto.

 _¡¿tienes idea del daño que le causaron a ella?!_ – el remordimiento está impregnado en su rostro _– ¡al menos eso podías haber hecho ya que la abandonaste a su suerte ahí!_

 _¡NO LA ABANDONE!_ – nunca desde que lo conozco ha levantado la voz - _¡Estuve prácticamente en coma durante 2 meses a causa de mis heridas por tratar de defenderla! Ella fue la única chica de la que fui testigo, y por tratar de ayudarla casi muero._

Él también tenía miedo… él no tiene padres, no tiene hermanos. Su única familia eran los "AKATSUKI" y lo tiraron a morir en una calle… y todo por tratar de ayudar a Sakura. Jugo es un buen amigo, se todo los horrores que ha sufrido. Pero… la hermosa nunca lo aceptara, en su corazón hay odio hacia su persona. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	19. La verdad duele

**¡Fush! ¡Me tomo más de lo que creí pero logre terminarlo! Este capítulo se me hizo bastante complicado D:**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena y lo disfruten, sin nada más que agregar ¡comencemos!... nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 19 – La verdad duele.**

No puedo hacerle lo mismo que esos idiotas, hizo lo que era correcto, al menos no la dejo sola. Espero que Sakura pueda perdonarlo.

 _Lo entiendo_ – agranda los ojos, no me cree – _no te juzgo… hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, pero necesito que colabores conmigo._

 _¿Me juras que no iré preso?_ – asiento _– confió en ti, por eso te ayudare. Eres como un hermano para mi Sasuke, me ayudaste a salir de abajo. Y ahora puedo pagarte_ – al menos ya tengo testigos. Solo falta que Sakura vaya a denunciar a esos bastardos.

 _Cuando ella presente la denuncia te necesitare como testigo –_ no está muy convencido pero acepta.

 _Quiero hablar con ella antes que vaya_ \- ¡olvídalo! No te quiere ni a 15 kilómetros de distancia.

 _Te tiene miedo Jugo, ella no se ha olvidado de tu rostro_ – baja la cabeza.

 _¿Puedes decirle la verdad?_ – se lo diré, pero no creo que confié en ti.

 _No te creerá._

 _Quiero intentarlo, tengo a la doctora que estuvo cuidando de mí como testigo de que digo la verdad –_ la señora a la que él le guarda tanto cariño.

 _¿Quién es?_

 _Tsunade Senju_.

 _¿La vieja Tsunade?_ – asiente – _¿la señora de pechos enormes que vive borracha?_ – ella es amiga de los Uzumaki desde que tengo memoria..

 _¿La conoces?_

 _Es amiga de la familia de mi novia._

 _Ella sabe la verdad de lo que paso ese día. Se lo conté cuando desperté._

 _A ella si le creerá Sakura. Si Tsunade confirma tu historia estoy seguro que te perdonara._

 _Le pediré su ayuda._

 _Hazlo._

Cuando termino de hablar con Jugo me siento más tranquilo, al menos sé que no soy amigo de un violador. Tengo un aliado y testigo en contra de ese idiota. Pero si quiero que Sakura este a salvo debo lograr que la banda Akatsuki caiga. Soy un profesor de universidad aburrido que pelea contra criminales… ¡no sé qué estoy pensando!

Pero por mi hermosa, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Solo debo ser más listo que ellos.

 **JUGO POV'S**

Siempre supe que este día llegaría. Que esa chica me reconocería, aunque no crei que tan rápido, eso me lleno de pánico. Pero si quiero expiar mis errores debo hacer lo correcto y ayudar a Sasuke a atrapar a Deidara de una vez por todas. Pero los Akatsuki no son tontos, ellos me dieron por muerto por eso no han venido detrás de mí aun. Cuando sepan la verdad mi vida correrá un gran peligro.

Lo primero que hice fue ponerme en contacto con Tsunade, ella sabe qué hacer. Llegue al lugar donde me indico y estaba ella sentada de espaldas sosteniendo su copa de la suerte. La tomo por los hombros y ella voltea con sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol.

 _No debe beber tanto abuela_ – me da un jalón de orejas y grita.

 _¡SOY UNA SEÑORITA! ¡NO SOY TU ABUELA!_ – ella se cree joven porque no está casada.

 _¡Si, si! Lo que usted diga_ – suelta mi oreja - _¿Cómo ha estado?_

 _Bien, el trabajo no deja mucho tiempo para mí. Pero eres el primer milagro que logro, merecías un trato especial_ – siempre dice lo mismo.

 _No diga eso, disto mucho de ser un milagro, soy algo así como un cáncer más que nada_ – frunce el ceño – _era una broma_.

 _Nunca me ha gustado tu sentido del humor_ – rasco mi nuca y sonrió de manera nerviosa _\- ¿Qué te preocupa chico?_

… _¿Recuerdas cuando me conoció en el hospital?_

 _Si, tenías los órganos prácticamente afuera de tu cuerpo, es una imagen difícil de olvidar_ – eso logra darme nauseas.

 _Si… las personas que me hicieron eso, lastimaron a alguien más esa noche._

 _¿La niña de la que me hablaste?_ – hago un gesto afirmativo - _¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _Es la novia de un amigo…_ \- baja su copa y centra toda su atención en lo que estoy diciendo.

 _Tienes la peor suerte del mundo_ – eso ya lo sabía abuela _– pero eso que le ocurrió no es tu culpa. Trataste de ayudarla y casi te matan._

 _A eso voy… necesito que le cuente a esa persona la verdad. Ella no creería en mi palabra._

 _¿crees que por ser médico si creerá en la mía?_

 _Es alguien que usted conoce muy bien… -_ dudo mucho si decirle o no _\- Sakura es el nombre de la chica_ – su mirada desconcierto.

 _¡¿la hija de Minato y Kushina?!_ – no tengo ni idea de quienes son sus padres.

 _No lo sé, pero está saliendo con mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha el_ –

 _¡¿Sale con el mimado de Mikoto?!_ \- ¿Cuál era el nombre de la mama de Sasuke?

 _Creo, no recuerdo el nombre su madre_ – me interrumpe

 _Espera-espera, a ver si entendí bien. La muchachita de quien me hablaste hace cinco años es Sakura una chica bonita con el cabello rosado, la cual está saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha –_ vuelvo a asentir _\- O sea que ¿abusaron de ella ese día?_... _necesito otro trago_ –le saco la copa, la necesito sobria en este momento.

 _Señora Tsunade –_

 _¡Señorita!_

 _¡Señorita Tsunade! Necesito su ayuda, esa chica tiene miedo, cree que ayude a los miembros de mi pandilla ese día, y no quiero que guarde rencor contra mí. por favor hable con ella. Dígale lo que paso esa noche, no creerá en mi palabra, pero si en la suya_ – su mirada me deja helado. Se ve que contiene las ganas de romper todo lo que hay en el lugar.

 _Mira hijo, te salve la vida ese día, te ayude a cambiar de identidad, te di refugio y te trate como el hijo que nunca tuve –_ hace un largo silencio mientras lo piensa - _Si, hablare con ella sobre eso._

 _¡Gracias señora! Sabía que –_

 _Pero ya va siendo hora que te enfrentes a tu pasado, no puedes huir por siempre_

 _Lo sé, ayudare a Sasuke a pelear contra los Akatsuki._

 _¿El pequeño llorón intentara algo?_ – Él no es ningún llorón – _¡eso debo verlo!_

 _¡lo hará! Y yo voy a ayudar_ – me saca la copa de las manos y se sirve otro trago.

 _¡Así se habla!_

Esta señora es la madre que nunca tuve, y creo que si no fuera por Sakura no la habría conocido jamás, le debo a demasiado, me asegurare de que pueda vengarse por lo que le hicieron.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¿Podría haber un día peor que este? Pensé cuando Sasuke me encerró en mi habitación para poder hablar con Naruto. Pero al final no termino tan mal como espere, saber que Sasuke y Naruto me apoyan y están de mi lado me hizo sentir segura, no creo que pueda volver a ser como antes de que eso pasara, pero al menos sentí que me he quitado una carga de encima.

No quiero recordar el miedo y el dolor que experimente ese día, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. El haberme levantado y ver la sangre y demás es una imagen horrible que se quedó grabada en el fondo de mi alma. La lástima con la que me miro Deidara cuando se iba de la habitación me sigue dando asco. No hubo besos ni nada, hasta llegue a sentir que no me estaba pasando a mí, que solo estaba viendo una mala película.

Recuerdo haber pedido ayuda, esperado por mis "amigas" o alguien que viniera a mi rescate. El amigo de Sasuke se veía como una buena persona cuando lo vi antes de entrar a la habitación, pero… no me ayudo… me dejo ahí mientras Deidara hacia conmigo lo que quería. ¡No quiero recordar eso!

Me termino de bañar, me miro en el espejo y solo puedo pensar en ese horrible día. Sacudo las ideas, me coloco un vestido blanco con adornos rosas, unas sandalias blancas y bajo a la cocina para comer. Naruto me dejo el almuerzo e insistió en cancelar su cita con Hinata para quedarse conmigo. No quiero que deje su vida de lado por culpa mía. ¡Iba a pedirle matrimonio!

Prácticamente tuve que echarlo.

Me acomode en el sillón grande, calenté el ramen y me senté a ver la televisión. Cuando suena el timbre de la casa miro el reloj, aún faltaban 2 horas para que llegue. Miro por la mirilla de la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sasuke con un ramo de rosas del otro lado. Abro lo más rápido que puedo.

 _¿Qué es todo esto?_ – pregunto mientras señalo las flores – _¿No era que venias para las 5?_

 _Naruto me dijo que saldría y no quería que estés sola_ – eso me enternece a la vez que me molesta, no quiero que ahora me traten distinto _\- ¿estas enojada?_ \- ¡¿Cómo puede leerme tan fácilmente?!

 _¡te prohíbo que sigas leyendo mis pensamientos Sasuke Uchiha!_ – solo sonríe de lado – _te quiero pedir dos favores… el primero es que no insistas sobre la denuncia, ya te dije que no lo hare_ – iba a decir algo pero lo callo _– y lo segundo, no quiero que me trates distinto a partir de ahora. Nada entre nosotros tiene que cambiar a causa de eso_ – veo que baja la cabeza

 _Lo siento_ – le saco las flores.

 _¿son para mí no?_ – asiente – _gracias. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?_

 _Es una sorpresa_ – agrando los ojos.

 _Me gustan las sorpresas_ – saca las llaves de su bolsillo

 _Deja las flores en un jarrón y vamos_ – voy a la cocina, las coloco en agua, tomo mi bolso y salgo corriendo hacia afuera. No me fije por donde iba, tropecé y termine dándole un beso al suelo.

Me levante a duras penas y seguí mi camino hacia el auto, creí que no me había pasado nada pero al ver como los ojos de Sasuke se agrandan y corre hacia mi supe que no era una pequeña herida. Se agacha y toma mi pierna derecha entre sus manos.

 _Es solo un raspón, nada de qué preocuparse_ – trato de restarle importancia.

 _¡¿esto no es solo un raspón?!_ – dice mientras levanta mi pierna y veo la sangre correr por ella.

 _¡oh Dios!_ – comienzo a entrar en pánico. Me carga en sus brazos, me sienta en lugar del copiloto y salimos para el hospital de mi tía Tsunade.

 _Tranquila hermosa, todo está bien, seguro ha de ser una herida superficial_ – estoy con Sasuke, sé que todo va a estar bien.

Al llegar el me lleva en brazos hasta el consultorio de mi tía. Abre la puerta de una patada y ella se sobresalta.

 _¡¿Quién TE CREES QUE?! … ¡Sakura!_

 _¡¿Puedes atenderla?!_ – ella asiente y me acomodan en la camilla de su oficina.

Para mi estaban exagerando, no sentía dolor ni nada por el estilo, si algo mareada pero nada más. Cuando me dijo que había que coser la herida me sorprendió, Sasuke no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Tía Tsunade vendo la herida y me dijo que tenía que evitar mojar la venda.

 _¿Qué ocurrió?_ – dijo cuando termino todo.

 _No sé, la estaba esperando en el auto y salió así._

 _Solo tropecé con algo en casa, la verdad que no me dolió._

 _Tienes que tener más cuidado, si esa herida se infectaba tendrías muchos problemas_ – me regaña y Sasuke asiente – _hiciste bien al traerla rápido bebe llorón_ – dice mientras le da un coscorrón.

 _Nunca cambias vieja_ – ahora ya lo golpea, seguro le saldrá un chichón ahí.

 _No peleen por favor_ – solo quiero paz en este momento.

 _¿Cómo te sientes hermosa?_

 _Algo cansada_

 _Es porque perdiste sangre. Y creo que estas anémica también pequeña._

 _Exageras tía, solo tuve un mal día es todo._

 _Quiero que te hagas un análisis Sakura_ – solo vine por la cortada y ya deben clavarme una aguja en el brazo. Niego y ella mira a Sasuke – _asegúrate que lo haga._

 _Lo hare_ – ya se puso de su lado.

 _¡Ya se confabulan en mi contra! Tía gracias, pero Sasuke y yo tenemos una cita pendiente_ – ella agarra mi mano y me mira con seriedad.

 _Tengo algo que hablar contigo_ – voltea hacia mi novio – _a solas_ – frunce el ceño pero acepta. Me acaricia la mejilla y sale cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me siento en la camilla para estar más cómoda.

 _Tía me estas asustando… ¿Qué tienes?_ – agarra mis hombros con fuerza y me atrae hacia sus pechos en un abrazo muy extraño.

 _Lamento que te haya pasado eso pequeña_ – cualquiera puede caer como una tonta en su casa – _tu primera vez debería ser especial_ – me quede tiesa ¡¿Cómo ella se enteró de eso?!

 _¿Quién te lo conto?_ – en verdad matare a Naruto si se lo conto él.

 _Te acuerdas que te conté sobre un muchacho al que le logramos salvar la vida_ – es una médico muy famosa, tiene cientos de pacientes a los que le salvo la vida.

 _No, pero eso que tiene que ver_ – separa mi cabeza de sus pechos.

 _Si te recuerdas_ – ¿ok? _– el que estuvo 2 meses en coma, que te conté que tenía los órganos afuera cuando llego_ – ¡de ese si me acuerdo! ¡me dio tanto asco que casi muero! Asiento mientras siento ganas de vomitar – _prácticamente adopte a ese muchacho ya que tenía muchos problemas, tuvo que cambiarse el nombre porque los miembros de la pandilla a la que pertenecía trataron de matarlo._

 _Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo._

 _El nombre del muchacho es Jugo_ – no… no puede ser la misma persona.

 _¿Tiene un restaurant?_ – hace un gesto afirmativo.

 _El día que lo encontraron en la calle fue el 18 de julio hace 5 años_ – ¡el mismo día que Deidara!… ¡imposible!, él estaba ahí esa noche.

 _¡te está mintiendo! ¡estaba en la discoteca ese día!_ – ella asiente.

 _Yo estuve hasta las 3 de la mañana en cirugía para tratar de detener el sangrado que estaba sufriendo_ – seguro merecía eso que le paso, así sufrió lo mismo que yo _– Sakura trataron de matarlo_ – se lo merece – _el trato de detener a uno de los miembros de su pandilla que estaban lastimando a una chica y lo abrieron como una lata_ – ¡¿dice que trato de ayudarme?!

 _¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso?!_ – ahora comienzo a sentir el ardor en mi pierna.

 _¡Porque yo tuve que cerrar sus heridas! Lo primero que dijo cuando despertó es "tenemos que salvar a la chica"_ – ¿alguien trato de ayudarme ese día?... no, no es cierto.

 _¿Por qué me dices esto?_ – siento mi cabeza pesada.

 _Porque no quiero que le guardes rencor, Jugo es una buena persona. Tuvo una vida difícil y quiere tu perdón_ \- ¿mi perdón?... yo estaba sola ese día, nadie fue en mi ayuda… nadie… no me siento bien…

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Supuse sobre que quería hablar la vieja Tsunade con Sakura, así que no podía negarme a salir. Desde afuera escucho como discuten, no creo que sea buena idea que hablen de eso ahora, hoy fue un día difícil para ella.

 _Profesor Uchiha_ – por favor dime que oigo voces.

Levanto el rostro y veo el rostro del viejo Danzou, ¡¿porque tengo que encontrarme con el director de la universidad aquí?!

 _Buenas tardes director_ – le digo mientras hago una reverencia.

 _¿se siente mal?_ – encima es un metido. Niego y mira a la puerta _– ¿está acompañando a alguien?_

 _Sí_ – en eso sale Tsunade y grita.

 _¡ENFERMERA VEN! ¡Uchiha mueve tu trasero, tu novia se desmayó!_ – en ese momento no lo pensé dos veces y entre en la oficina a ver a Sakura.

 _¡¿Qué le dijiste?!_ – me golpea el brazo con fuerza

 _¡no me grites! ¡solo le dije la verdad!_ – la cargo y ella me indica donde debo llevarla _\- ¡con permiso!_ – dice mientras empuja al viejo Danzou para que salga de mi camino.

Lo paso de largo con Sakura en brazos. En este momento poco o nada me importa mi trabajo. Ya veré mas adelante como solucionar eso.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	20. Perdóname

**¡Buenas noches! (bueno al menos acá es de noche)… este capítulo me quedo un poco más corto, aún no he podido sentarme a escribir como estoy acostumbrada… Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 20: Perdóname.**

Seguí el camino que Tsunade me indico. La deje en habitación y vinieron a hacerle varios análisis, llame a Naruto y dijo que llegaría lo más rápido posible. Acerque la silla que había y me coloque a su lado mientras sostenía la mano que no tenía la vía. Ciertamente esta más pálida, lo atribuí a todo lo que paso hoy, pero que se haya desmayado quiere decir que es otro el problema.

 _Tiene anemia y le bajo la presión_ – me dice Tsunade desde la puerta – _seguro fue mucha información para ella._

 _¿le contaste lo de Jugo?_

 _Si, merecía saber la verdad y por lo que veo tú también lo sabes._

 _Nos enteramos hoy… Naruto y yo._

 _Ya veo… -_ entra y se coloca al final de la cama - _¿hace cuánto están saliendo?_ – pregunta mientras mira a Sakura dormir.

 _Desde que volvió de España_ – agranda los ojos – _casi 2 semanas._

 _¡Guau! Todo un record para ti._

 _No estoy de humor vieja_ – frunce el ceño.

 _Siempre fuiste un antipático_ – la miro con fastidio

 _¿Hay algún motivo por el cual estas aquí?_

 _Vine a ver a mi sobrina._

 _Como ves ella duerme._

 _¿me estas echando?_

 _No, ¡te estoy invitando a quedarte_! – nótese el sarcasmo. Me mira desafiante y se sienta en el sofá que había.

 _Acepto tu invitación_ – maldita vieja – _siempre creí que eras un desalmado._

 _¡gracias!_ – contiene una risa.

 _Y no entendía como mi sobrina podía estar enamorada de ti_ \- ¡¿Todos lo sabían excepto yo?!

 _Ni yo lo entiendo. Soy un asco_ –

 _Lo sé, y eres bastante feo también_ – respira Sasuke, no debes matar a nadie en un hospital – _pero Sakura siempre saca lo mejor de las personas_ – en eso si le doy la razón… - _además, solo ella lograría que hagas una cara como la que hiciste recién._

 _¿Qué cara?_

 _La de un idiota enamorado_ – e.n.a.m.o… ¡no es momento para traumas Sasuke! Concéntrate.

 _Lo que tú digas_ – no quiero tener que discutir con ella, siempre pierdo.

Luego de 2 horas de pasar en compañía de Tsunade llego Naruto (FUE TAAAN DIVERTIDO). Hizo un escándalo muy normal en él, pero con una mirada de la vieja de callo de inmediato. Le explico que Sakura debía pasar la noche en observación, para que cuando despertara pudieran revisarla. El dobe se ofreció a quedarse pero ni a palos lograría sacarme de ahí. A las 10:30pm termino el horario de visitas y Naruto se fue. Me hizo jurarle que cuando Sakura despertara le avisaría. Pero ella no abría los ojos, estaba muy preocupado. Creo que envejecí unos 5 años de los nervios.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido. Cuando desperté los ojos verdes de Sakura me escaneaban.

 _¿Qué ocurrió?_ \- me dijo mientras hacia un amago de levantarse. La detuve y llame a las enfermeras.

 _Estas en el hospital._

 _Eso lo noto Sasuke, pero ¿qué me paso?_ – separa su mano de la mía y se frota la frente.

 _Te desvaneciste en la oficina de tu tía, y tuvimos que internarte_ – sus ojos se tornan vacíos y mira a la pared que está enfrente. Se queda en silencio, la enfermera entra, revisas sus signos, le da unos medicamentos y se retira, nos quedamos solos de nuevo. Ella no dijo ni una palabra salvo para contestar a la señorita.

… _no estaba sola ese día_ – me dice mientras aprieta las sabanas.

 _Lo sé, Jugo me conto lo que ocurrió_ – fija sus jades en mis ojos.

 _¿le crees?_ – asiento.

 _Conozco a Jugo, se la vida que llevo ya que yo lo ayude a salir de donde estaba_ \- sujeto su mano, acerco mi rostro al suyo y la beso en la mejilla _\- no le guardes rencor, no es sano para ti_ – baja la cabeza y su cabello cubre su rostro. Aprieta mi mano y comienza a hipar mientras llora.

 _¿Sabes?... cuando pedí ayuda… mientras él estaba encima mío_ – clava sus uñas en mi piel – _me sentí tan sola… nadie intento rescatarme… eso pensaba_ – dice con la voz entrecortada – _pero… él estaba ahí… intentando ayudarme… y lo odie por tanto tiempo… ¿soy una mala persona?_ – levanta su vista y la miro a los ojos.

 _No Sakura. No eres una mala persona._

 _Deseaba que muriera Sasuke… que sufriera… porqué un momento antes de entrar a la habitación de ese lugar… él me dijo "todo estará bien"… y yo le creí._

 _Oye bonita, no pienses en eso ahora_ – acaricio su mejilla mientras limpio sus lágrimas _– lo importante en este momento es que tu estés bien. No vale la pena que te preocupes por esas cosas._

Asiente mientras llora como una bebe. Le recomiendo que vuelva a dormir, pero tiene miedo. Me hace un lugar en la cama " _duerme conmigo_ ". Trato de hacerla entrar en razón pero no hay caso. Cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer. Lo último que recuerdo es ver su hermoso rostro dormido. -

Veo una luz centellante y abro los ojos de mala gana. Es el idiota de Naruto, ha sacado una foto con el móvil pero no le quito el FLASH.

 _¿Qué hora es?_ – pregunto mientras me vuelvo a recostar. No tengo ganas de pelear con el ahora por una tontería como esa.

 _Las 8:00 am_ – ¡que rápido! Miro frente a mí y veo el espacio vacío en la cama. Me levanto de un salto y busco a Sakura con la mirada.

 _Está en el baño Teme, no debes preocuparte tanto que te saldrán canas_ – suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo mientras me pongo de pie.

 _¿La ayudaste tú a llegar ahí?_ – niega con la cabeza _\- ¿entonces como hizo? Tiene una pierna vendada y está débil_ – miro la cara de pánico del dobe y me asusto. Ambos vamos hasta la puerta del baño y la golpeamos con fuerza. Sale Sakura con cara de enojada y cojeando.

 _¡Son unos exagerados! ¡No estoy inválida tampoco!_ – la alzo por la cintura y la siento en la cama.

 _No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Qué pasa si te caes y no hay nadie para ayudarte?_ – hace un puchero y mira el suelo – _creo que he envejecido una década en este fin de semana_ – digo mientras me froto el rostro con las manos.

 _Lo siento…_ \- comenta ella mientras sostiene mi remera con una de sus manos.

 _¡Teme no la regañes! ¡no vez que esta delicada!_

 _Bueno lo dejare pasar, pero la próxima vez por favor pide ayuda de alguien._

Le digo y beso el dorso de su mano, ella sonríe.

 _Tengo hambre_ \- ¡y no es para menos! No ha comido nada desde la tarde de ayer.

 _Pediré que te traigan el desayuno_ – me acerco a la puerta para ir junto a las enfermeras pero alguien la abre desde afuera y termina golpeándome en el rostro - _¡DEMONIOS!_ – me quejo mientras sobo la zona afectada.

 _Ya estas quejándote y es muy temprano Uchiha_ – esa es la voz de Tsunade.

 _Es muy temprano para que fastidies vieja ¡AUCH!_ – maldita, me ha golpeado en la cabeza de nuevo.

 _Veo que ya estas mejor_ – mira a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

 _Me siento algo mejor, pero muero de hambre tía._

 _Ya mande a que te traigan el desayuno. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?_

 _En buena compañía_ – dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡¿Cómo hace para verse tan bonita aun estando hospitalizada?!

 _¡Oh! ¡Uchiha no pierdes el tiempo!_ – ahora soy yo el que esta sonrojado, ¡estúpida vieja! A Naruto no hizo gracia ya que me golpeo también. A él si podía mandarlo a volar – _alto pequeños idiotas, esto es un hospital._

 _¡no somos pequeños abuela!_ \- ¿enserio dobe? ¿eso es lo que te molesta?

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más debo quedarme aquí tía?_ – la verdad que ya estoy harto de este lugar.

 _Te haremos unos análisis a la tarde y si todo sale bien puedes irte hoy mismo_ – eso es bueno, dormir aquí es insoportable – _alguien vino a visitarte pequeña._

 _¿Quién? –_ la vieja va hasta la puerta, la abre y por ella entra Jugo. Miro a Sakura y ella esta con los ojos como platos.

 _Permiso –_ dice y se coloca alado de Tsunade.

 _Quiere hablar contigo, y te pido por favor que lo escuches… -_ Sakura no le contesta – _vamos afuera idiotas._

 _Sasuke se queda_ – me mira y extiende su mano para que la tome Tsunade asiente. Ella y Naruto salen de la habitación.

 _Señorita Sakura yo_ – hace una señal con su mano para detenerlo.

 _Lo siento_ – dice ella primero. Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos ¿Por qué es ella la que se disculpa? Todo con ella siempre es tan impredecible.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	21. Una nueva oportunidad

**Whoa ¡No pensé que me tomaría tanto escribir este capítulo, pero entre que mis ideas tomaron vacaciones y mi jefe se decidió a cambiar mi hermoso horario me llevo más de lo que esperaba U.U!**

 **¡Pero termine! Aquí les traigo recién salido del… ordenador… ¡la continuación! Cualquier crítica o sugerencia, ya saben – Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 21: Una nueva oportunidad**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

No creí que volvería a verlo tan pronto. Aun no me hacía a la idea que ese día el trato de ayudarme. Durante mi tiempo en España rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que murieran de la peor manera posible. E irónicamente al que más odiaba era a él. Fue la única cara amable que conocí en ese momento y sentí que solo fue para aprovecharse de mí. Enterarme que esa persona en realidad trato de salvarme me dio un pesar tremendo. ¿Cómo pude odiar a la única persona que estuvo de mi lado? Y si, sufrió como yo pedí, pero solo el, los verdaderos culpables están sanos.

 _Te he deseado el mal tantas veces que perdí la cuenta… y lo siento por eso –_ pude articular antes de sentir que se me iba la voz.

 _Soy yo el que debe disculparse –_ niego con la cabeza – _no sabía que aquello te pasaría, de haberlo sabido yo_ – no necesitas disculparte, no eres el responsable.

 _Trataste de ayudarme…_ _eso es suficiente para mí_ – ¡ya voy a comenzar a llorar como una magdalena! ¡se fuerte Sakura!

 _Tranquilízate hermosa_ – tengo que ser fuerte, Sasuke está aquí conmigo – _estas temblando._

 _Lo siento, soy una mala persona… yo… -_ miro a Jugo y él está con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Eres una gran persona Srta. Sakura –_ dice mientras se limpia el rostro – _si usted puede perdonarme yo sería muy feliz –_ Sasuke sostiene con fuerza mi mano.

Dos personas importantes para mi confían en él, ambos creen en su palabra. Mi odio estaba mal dirigido, no te guardo rencor Jugo.

 _No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo puedo agradecerte el tratar de salvarme_ – se acerca a la cama y mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo y me encojo en mi lugar.

 _Lo siento, no quería incomodarla._ – dice mientras vuelve a su lugar.

 _No la fuerces Jugo, esto es duro para ella_ – el asiente y se va hacia la puerta.

 _Espero que algún día las cosas puedan mejorar entre nosotros_ – yo también Jugo… yo también. Cuando sale de la habitación me sentí más tranquila.

 _Lo siento, no era mi intención reaccionar así yo solo –_ se sienta a mi lado y atrae mi cabeza hacia su pecho.

 _Oye no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Es normal –_ y acaricia mi cabello con su mano.

Poco después Sasuke se fue a su casa, bueno en realidad tía lo echo prácticamente del hospital y Naruto se quedó conmigo. Cuando le dije quién era Jugo y lo que había pasado en realidad él se tranquilizó.

A eso de las 5pm trajeron mis resultados y me dieron el alta. Eso sí, me dieron una dieta para poder tratar el problema que tenía con la anemia y reposo medico de 3 días. Eso creo que fue una exageración, ya me sentía mejor, pero entre tener que quedarme en el hospital y poder salir… prefiero estar en casa.

Naruto no me había comentado nada de lo que pasó con su novia así que tuve que quitarle la información con pinzas.

 _¿Se lo propusiste?_ – su mirada se torna triste y niega con la cabeza - _¿me vas a contar que paso o tengo que golpearte?_

 _No pude…_ \- esa respuesta no es suficiente. Lo pellizco en el codo, se queja pero continua _– su padre no está de acuerdo, no me dio su bendición._

 _No estamos en la antigua Roma Naruto, igual podías proponérselo._

 _Su familia vive de las tradiciones hermanita, no es tan sencillo_ – ¡que exagerado!

 _¿Crees que ella aceptaría casarse contigo?_ – asiente – _es todo lo que importa._

 _No es un 2+2. No tiene una sola respuesta_ – no entiendo su comparación – _que ella diga que sí, pero pelee con sus padres a causa nuestra no es una solución para mí._

 _No pueden negarse a aceptarte toda la vida, si haces a su hija feliz ellos deberían estar de acuerdo_ – hace una risa burlona.

 _¿Con decirte que no puedo besarla en su presencia te haces a una idea de que tan tradicionales son?_ \- ¡GUAU! Eso es bastante.

 _¿Entonces como haces para estar con ella?_

 _Nos vemos fuera de su casa normalmente. Ella antes venía a casa, pero no quería incomodarte por eso no ha estado viniendo_ \- ¿Por qué me incomodaría ella?

 _Yo no tengo problema, mejor aún, quiero saber cómo es ella._

 _Es hermosa_ – me da ternura el sonrojo que tiene – _tiene el cabello negro largo, es blanca y tiene los ojos color perla_ \- ¿perla? ¿eso es posible?... tengo el cabello rosado, no soy quien para juzgar.

 _¿puedo conocerla? –_ agranda los ojos - ¡ _¿QUE?! ¡no tienes que sorprenderte por eso!_

 _Antes odiabas a todas mis novias, se lo conté y ahora ella tiene miedo de conocerte –_ lo golpeo con fuerza en el hombro _\- ¡AUCH! ¡No a la violencia!_

 _No soy un monstruo Naruto, ¡ten algo de confianza en mí quieres! –_ se ríe como loco y asiente.

 _Le diré para que venga a cenar en casa uno de estos días_ – sonrió con satisfacción y el achina los ojos _– ¡nada de contarle cosas raras sobre mi oíste!_

 _¡Soy un ángel hermanito! ¡Jamás te haría algo como eso! –_ digo mientras me hago una aureola con mis manos – el hace un gesto de resignación.

Con Naruto siempre es así, si quiero algo lo consigo sea como sea. A eso de las 7pm suena mi móvil, creí que sería Sasuke ya que dijo que vendría a verme. Pero no, era Itachi.

 _Hola bonita, ¿Cómo estás?_ – espero que Naruto no le haya dicho nada.

 _Estoy bien ¿Necesitas algo?_ – mantener la distancia es lo mejor.

 _¿Estas enojada conmigo?_ – tampoco quiero que me odie.

 _No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?_

 _Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido_ – estúpidos Uchihas y su sexto sentido.

 _No, no es eso, solo tengo algo de sueño es todo._

 _Hagamos como que te creo_ – ¡que gracioso! – _me entere que estuviste internada y quería saber cómo estabas._

 _¿te lo dijo Sasuke?_

 _¿Vuelan las vacas?_ – estúpido Itachi - _me lo dijo un amigo_ – estos y sus amigos extraños.

 _Estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo. Nada de qué preocuparse._

 _Me alegro… bonita yo…_ \- me da todo piel de ave que él me diga así – _nada mejor olvídalo._

 _¿Estás bien?_ – suena preocupado.

 _Cuídate quieres_ – ok… todos son muy melodramáticos hoy.

 _De acuerdo, tú también_ – y corta la llamada. Eso fue incómodo y muy extraño.

¿Se lo debo contar a Sasuke? debería saber que a su hermano le pasa algo. Espero que le de importancia, Itachi se preocupa mucho por él.

Mientras estoy en la dicotomía de si decirle o no, la puerta de mi habitación se abre, levanto la vista y veo a Naruto con una bandeja de comida, el siempre con sus gestos tan bonitos, Hinata es una chica afortunada.

 _¿Con quién hablabas?_ – ¡oh dios! ¿ahora le da por escuchar tras las puertas?

 _Era Itachi_ – agranda los ojos y me regaña.

 _Esa extraña relación que tiene con el me da mala espina_ \- ¡¿Cuál relación?!

 _No tengo nada con el Naruto_

 _No parece eso._

 _¡Tú también!, yo lo veo como un amigo_ – o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, porque no entiendo bien que me pasa con él.

 _Eso espero, porque si hay algo que no te perdonaría Sasuke seria sentir algo por Itachi._

 _No me gusta, es una persona muy amable y agradable_ – ya no quiero seguir discutiendo sobre este tema, no me gusta - _¿no llego Sasuke todavía?_ – niega y agarra la bandeja vacía.

 _No…_ \- odio su silencio, cuando eso pasa es porque está pensando en que decirme - _usa tu cabeza hermanita, los Uchihas y sus comportamientos son bastante complicados, no te metas en problemas por una tontería_ – dice mientras sale de mi habitación. Estúpidos complejos e ideas locas. No me gusta Itachi… no puede gustarme… lo acabo de conocer y es el hermano de mi primer amor.

No creo que Itachi sienta algo por mí, es decir, no soy bonita ni nada parecido… bueno me dice bonita pero no creo que tenga algo que ver con eso… ¿o sí?... ¡MI CABEZA VA A EXPLOTAR! Desecho rápidamente cualquier pensamiento porque llega un mensaje a mi móvil.

 **DE: Sasuke**

 **Lo siento hermosa, no poder ir, me surgió otro compromiso. Mañana sin falta estoy por ahí. Que tengas dulces sueños.**

Me sentí mal porque no lo vería hoy, pero no puedo acaparar todo su tiempo, es un hombre ocupado. Lo mejor será hacerle caso a mi tía y descansar lo más que pueda.

 **DE: Sakura**

 **Está bien. Te espero mañana. Cuídate.**

Ruego porque estos días pasen volando, odio estar encerrada sin nada que hacer.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

No me gustaba esa relación que tenía mi hermana con Itachi. Si bien es cierto que le ha gustado Sasuke desde que tengo memoria, no quita el hecho de que pueda pasar algo más entre ellos. Espero que sea solo una alucinación mía, pero la mirada que le dio Itachi cuando estuvo aquí no pasó desapercibida para mí.

El lunes a primera hora fui a mi oficina, me sorprendió no ver a la señorita Shion reclamarme la ausencia del viernes, ni tampoco acosándome por ahí. Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que entre nosotros no puede ni va a pasar nada, al menos eso espero.

Cuando suena el teléfono de mi oficina pego un brinco de la sorpresa, al levantar el tubo no es una voz femenina la que suena.

 _Naruto te esperamos en recursos humanos_ \- ¡demonios! ¿será que me van a despedir?

 _¿Para qué es Shikamaru?_ – escucho como lanza un bostezo y contesta.

 _Aquí se encuentra el Señor Orochimaru y quiere hablar contigo_ – ¡el jefazo quiera hablar conmigo! Él está por encima de la Señorita.

 _¿Sabes sobre qué?_

 _Averígualo tú_ – y corta la comunicación, estúpido flojo.

¡Oh no! No quiero problemas por una tontería, si me descuentan el día la verdad que me importa muy poco, con tal de que no me despidan daré esa opción.

Llegue a la oficina de recursos humanos y Shikamaru me indica la oficina en la que me esperan. Al entrar esta la señorita y el jefazo sentados con caras largas, ya me están temblando las piernas. Entre como si estuviera llegando a mi propia ejecución. Me señala la silla que esta frente a ellos y me siento. Estoy más nervioso que en mi discurso final en la universidad.

 _Buenos días señor Uzumaki, usted siempre tan puntual_ – el tono neutro del Señor siempre me desconcierta, no sé si tiene alguna emoción.

 _Eh… ¿Gracias?_

 _No es un halago_ –la señorita Shion habla con resentimiento.

 _En realidad si, en estos 3 años no ha tenido ni una sola llegada tardía, y si no mal recuerdo él tuvo que dirigir una de las asesorías debido a tu ausencia_ – si solo van a discutir entre ellos ¿para qué me llamaron?

 _Avise el motivo de mi ausencia, y sabía que podría hacerlo sin problemas._

 _Disculpen pero ¿he hecho algo malo?… ¿Por eso me llamaron?_ – el señor hace una sonrisa extraña y la señorita voltea el rostro hacia otro lado.

 _Lo he llamado para felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo_ \- ¿Qué? – _y para ofrecerle un nuevo puesto en nuestra compañía_ – no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, miro a la señorita y ella está igual de sorprendida que yo.

 _¿Es enserio señor?_ – veo que asiente mientras sonríe, ¿ok?... su sonrisa da miedo - _¿Cuál sería mi nuevo puesto?_

 _Directo al grano, me gusta eso_ – es raro – _eres el nuevo Director del área de asesoría_ – pero ese es el puesto de la señorita.

 _¡Ese puesto es mío Sr. Orochimaru!_

 _Pues ahora son dos directores_ – la cara de ella es un poema _– has tenido muchos problemas con algunos de los tratos, y ahora tendrás que consultar tus decisiones con el nuevo director._

 _Señor yo…_ \- no me parece correcto, pero me ha hecho la vida a cuadritos estos últimos mesas y ahora se lo pienso cobrar - _¿Dónde debo firmar?_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	22. Solo con él

**¡HELLO! ¡Cuando la inspiración llega mejor la aprovecho! ¡Les traigo un poco de NaruHina para el corazón! Espero que puedan disfrutar y nos los quiero retrasarlos más, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 22: Solo con él.**

No creí que después de mi "ausencia" del viernes me llamarían para decirme que me han ascendido. Cuando organizamos todo el papeleo respectivo y me asigna mi nueva oficina pido permiso para salir, él me dijo que yo era el jefe, que bien sonaba eso. Llame a Hinata, le pregunte si podía ir por su oficina un momento y me dijo que cuando terminara su junta me avisaba.

Es la primera persona que quiero contarle de mi nueva posición, es decir, ella ha estado conmigo desde… ¡FIU! serán 2 años la semana que viene. ¡Dos años desde que comenzamos a salir! Y pensar que ella en un principio no me gustaba. O sea, no me había dado cuenta de su existencia.

Hinata es tímida, rara vez busca destacar de entre el montón. Ya sea en el trabajo o una reunión social, siempre mantiene un perfil bajo. En cierto modo me recuerda a Sakura, no son iguales, la verdad es que físicamente no se parecen en nada, pero sé que ambas han tenido problemas en el pasado. Mi hermanita era el centro de las burlas en el colegio, lo recuerdo bien, y según lo que me dijo Hanabi a Hinata le paso lo mismo. Sakura se escudó en su forma de hablar brusca y Hinata en su timidez.

La verdad es que he intentado que sus padres me den la bendición incontables veces, pero hasta ahora no lo he logrado. Siempre dicen que no soy digno de su hija, que su familia es de las más adineradas en este país, y yo… según ellos soy un simple monigote, el error más grande que pudo cometer su hija (haber puesto sus ojos en mí)

Realmente no sé de dónde han salido tan buenas sus hijas, ellos dan miedo. Fui a la oficina de Hinata y le pedí a Matsuri (secretaria de Hinata) si podía esperarla en su oficina. Ella hace un gesto de complicidad y me dice que pase. Entro, voy al ventanal enorme que tiene y me quedo absorto con la vista (su oficina está en un 12° piso). No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, solo pensando en que podría hacer para ganarme a mis suegros.

Oigo a Hinata del otro lado de la puerta y me escondo en la sala de archivos que hay dentro de su oficina. Escucho que entra y me disponía a darle una sorpresa pero una voz masculina corta cualquier intento mío por salir de ahí.

 _Gracias por ayudarme a traer las cosas Sr Sabaku_ – no lo voy a negar, soy muy celoso. Más que nada porque Hinata nunca se da cuenta cuando alguien está coqueteando con ella.

 _No es nada Señorita Hyuga_ – al menos no la llamo por su nombre – _es un pequeño gesto con la mujer que será mi esposa en el futuro_ \- ¿perdón?

 _Ya le he dicho que eso no va a pasar, tengo novio_ \- ¡en tu cara!

 _Pero sabe que esa decisión no depende de ninguno de los dos_ \- ¿es lastima lo escucho en su voz?

 _Lo se…_

 _No quiero que nos llevemos mal, sabe si por mí fuera no habría necesidad de casarnos para hacer la alianza._

 _Estos métodos tan retrógrados de mis padres…_ \- escucho que el ríe – _pero no pienso casarme, al menos no con alguien a quien no amo._

 _Tiene mi apoyo, pero si me obligan para mantener mi empresa a flote no dudare en hacerlo._

 _Si yo puedo ayudarlo, sin necesidad de llegar a esos extremos lo hare, porque… no quiero casarme con nadie más que no sea él_ – ¡no llores Naruto, parecerás un idiota!

 _Lo intentaremos, sé que entre los dos lograremos algo_ – la risa de Hinata llega a mis oídos y siento celos porque no soy yo quien la hace reír.

 _Ese será nuestro trato_ – cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse comienza a sonar mi móvil. Miro el nombre en la pantalla y es Hinata, luego escucho la puerta del archivo ser abierta y ella me mira con una cara de duda.

Me han descubierto espiando… ¡se está volviendo un mal hábito mío eso!

 _¡Hola Hinata!_ – ella se tapa la boca con las manos y se sonroja hasta el cuero cabelludo.

 _¿Q. Qué escuchaste?_ – hago cara de no entender de que me habla, pero ella continua – ¡ _lo. Lo siento!, te lo iba a contar pero yo… no sabía cómo_ – con mi mano derecha retiro las suyas de su boca y me acerco a besarla, no se niega y aprieta mi camisa fuertemente con sus dedos. Cuando me separo le digo.

 _Soy yo el que debería disculparse, me metí donde no debía –_ ella agita fuertemente la cabeza en gesto negativo.

 _¡No digas eso! ¡Me… me alegra que estés aquí! –_ sonrío como un idiota y luego recuerdo la pequeña charla.

 _Ahora sí, ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a casarte con ese tal Señor Sabaku?_ – que se note que no es un reclamo, solo estoy sorprendido.

 _Es una tontería de mis padres, ellos quieren que la fusión de nuestras empresas sea a través de un lazo familiar, pero ni él ni yo estamos interesados en casarnos._

 _Eso quiere decir… ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?_ – su cara está completamente roja, hasta las orejas y trata de alejarse de mí, la sostengo fuertemente por la cintura – _contéstame ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _¿Yo?_ – asiento - _¿Tú… te quieres casar conmigo?_ – que me diga eso, mientras estamos tan cerca y su aroma a jazmín inunda todo el lugar me hace sentir extraño… Y me acabo de dar cuenta que le propuse matrimonio de la peor manera posible.

 _¡NO!_ – La alejo de mi sosteniéndola por los hombros - _¡Quiero decir Si! ¡Pero no!_ – me rasco la cabeza con ambas manos - _¡Se supone que te lo pediría en un lugar bonito!_ – siento sus delicadas manos en mis mejillas.

 _El lugar no me importa, mientras seas tú el que me lo pida_ \- ¡Es tan tierna!

 _Este solo es un adelanto, para que sepas las intenciones que tengo contigo_ – ¡no mires a su cara Naruto que te desconcentras! Bajo la mirada un poco pero… ¡creo que es aún peor! ya que debajo de su camisa blanca puedo ver los detalles de su sostén y un calor extraño recorre mi cuerpo, me aclaro la garganta _– pero te lo pediré oficialmente cuando tus padres me den su bendición_ – pone una mirada de tristeza.

 _Entonces… nunca_ – la interrumpo.

 _¡Lo lograre! ¡Confía en mi Hinata!_ – ella es la única que confía ciegamente en mis capacidades.

 _Estaré esperando entonces_ – abrazo su delicado cuerpo con fuerza y giro. Me siento liberado, el hecho que sepa que quiero casarme con ella y acepte mis sentimientos me hace muy feliz. Tanto que casi olvido cual fue el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí.

 _¡Por cierto!_ – con ella en brazos voy hasta el sofá de la oficina y la siento - _¡Me ascendieron!_ – no puede ocultar la sorpresa que se refleja en su rostro – _ahora estoy al mismo nivel que la señorita Shion_ – por su cara veo que no le gusto la última parte de mi comentario.

 _¡Qué bueno! Estoy feliz por ti_ – esta chica es como pinocho, sus mentiras las veo a leguas de distancia.

 _Eres una mala mentirosa_ – le digo mientras me arrodillo frente a ella en el sofá, no me importa mucho mi pantalón de vestir en este momento.

 _Lo siento… sabes que no me agrada esa señorita_ – no puedo evitar reír.

 _¿Sientes celos de ella?_ – junta sus manos sobre su regazo y asiente mientras baja la cabeza _– pues no debes, ella no te llega ni a los talones mi amor_.

 _Lo siento_ – acerco mi rostro y la beso, al principio despacio, como tratando de memorizar su sabor, pero nunca es suficiente de ella, comienzo a acariciar sus piernas y se separa rápidamente de mí, y va hacia la puerta. Creo que la volví a espantar, siempre que estamos juntos me pasa esto. Es como si ella fuera una droga, que una vez que pruebo me cuesta mucho parar.

Iba a pedirle disculpas, porque le incomoda bastante el hecho de estar en su oficina donde cualquiera puede entrar. Pero contrario a todo lo que yo creí, escucho el sonido del prestillo al ser cerrado. Levanto la mirada y la veo a ella recostada sobre la puerta, por el rojo de sus orejas puedo notar que está muy avergonzada. Tiene las manos en la espalda y el rostro oculto bajo su flequillo.

Me pongo de pie, me acerco ya que su actitud es bastante extraña. Cuando llego frente a ella coloca sus manos en mi pecho. Aun no veo la expresión de su cara, araña mi pecho con las uñas lentamente y acerca sus labios a mi oreja.

 _A. Así nadie podrá molestarnos_ \- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿esta es mi Hinata?!

 _Hinata tu_ – no pude continuar la frase ya que me besa con la ternura que tanto la caracteriza.

 _P. Por favor_ – no hizo falta nada más que esas palabras para dar rienda suelta a mi necesidad de ella. Hicimos el amor en esa oficina, los recuerdos que tengo de ese momento son solo para mí, no le contaría a nadie la hermosa y pasional mujer que estuvo conmigo en esas cuatro paredes.

Terminamos recostados sobre el sofá, ella haciendo figuras con sus uñas sobre mi pecho. Era perfecto, estábamos solos, nadie podía interrumpirnos. Escondo mi rostro en su cabello y escucho su risa.

 _¿Qué ocurre?_ – le digo con un tono jovial

 _Estoy feliz_ – siento su mejilla caliente en mi pecho.

 _Yo igual, hace bastante tiempo no hemos podido estar juntos._

 _Lo sé, entre tu trabajo y el mío se está complicando bastante_ – acaricio su espalda y siento su piel erizarse bajo mi tacto.

 _¿quieres ir a comer?_ – asiente aun apoyada en mi – _muero de hambre_.

 _Pero son como las 3 de la tarde_ \- ¡Ya es tan tarde! - _¿Qué quieres comer?_

 _¿puedes tomarte la tarde libre?_ – lo piensa un momento y asiente de nuevo - _iremos a mi casa y conocerás a mi hermana_ – se levanta de golpe y sus pechos quedan al descubierto y mis ojos vagan sin que pueda evitarlo a esa parte de ella. Se percata de la mirada de cazador sobre ella y vuelve a la posición original.

 _¿No era que odiaba a todas tus novias?_ – realmente la pinte como un monstruo ante Hinata.

 _Ella quiere conocerte_ – me dice que sí, no muy convencida y se levanta para vestirse. No puedo evitar fijarme en su cuerpo mientras busca su ropa. Es hermosa, su cabello largo llega hasta la cintura. Y sus piernas… ¡BUENO YA! Debo comenzar a vestirme o tendré un problema entre mis pantalones después.

Cuando Hinata termina de retocarse el maquillaje y arreglarse la ropa lo suficiente para estar presentable salimos del edificio y vamos en mi auto hasta la casa. Al llegar no encuentro a Sakura, llamo a su teléfono pero nada. Llamo al Teme, él me dice que no la ha visto. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Donde pudo haberse metido?!

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Fue un largo fin de semana, entre estar en el hospital con Sakura, el encuentro con mi jefe y no poder dormir tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible. La verdad que Tsunade tuvo que echarme del hospital o no habría logrado separarme de ella. Llego a casa, me siento en el sofá de la sala y me quedo dormido. Despierto a eso de las 5 de la tarde, según el mensaje de Naruto, Tsunade le dio de alta a Sakura y saldrían a esa hora.

Tomo una ducha y me preparo para ir a visitarla. Al salir a la calle me encuentro con Jugo y por la cara que trae algo serio está pasando. Lo invito a entrar a la casa, le ofrezco algo de tomar y vamos a la sala a conversar.

 _Estuve investigando_ – ya ha logrado captar mi atención.

 _¿Y?_

 _Tengo una persona que puede ayudarnos, está dentro de la pandilla_ – eso es peligroso, donde nos traicione estamos muertos.

 _No es buena idea, si se pone en nuestra contra abrirá la boca y nos mataran._

 _No creo que hable, ha estado queriendo salir de ahí hace bastante tiempo._

 _¿Por qué no lo ha hecho ya entonces?_

 _No es como salir de un club social Sasuke, está asustada._

 _Es una mujer._

 _Konan entro antes que yo, pero mataron a sus compañeros y se quedó sola ahí dentro._

 _Sé que eres un hombre distinto ahora, pero no dejes que una cara bonita ponga en peligro tu vida amigo_ – no es momento de jugar al príncipe que va al rescate de la doncella.

 _No la conoces como yo, ella y sus compañeros me han ayudado bastante. Nunca revelaron el hecho de que sigo vivo._

 _¿Tenías contacto con ellos?_ – por su cara deduzco que si _\- ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si te traicionaban?!_

 _¿Crees que llegue por arte de magia al hospital esa noche?_ – un momento… eso quiere decir que - _Nagato, Konan y Yahiko me llevaron ahí_ – hace un pausa larga _– Konan fue al hospital algunas veces durante mi recuperación._

 _¿Y los demás?_ – su mirada se ensombrece.

 _Murieron en un conflicto con otra pandilla_ – no sé qué decirle – _eso no viene al caso, ella quiere ayudarnos._

 _¿Qué puede hace ella?_

 _Sabe cada uno de los delitos cometidos por los miembros de la pandilla. Puede ayudarnos a atrapar a esos idiotas._

 _¿Se da cuenta que se expone bastante al hacer eso?_ – asiente.

 _Pero está cansada de esa vida. Y me dijo que si puede ayudarme y de paso salir de ahí, lo hará -_ Una aliada más no me viene nada mal

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	23. Mala Persona

**¡Hola! ¡Me tomó mucho tiempo poder sentarme a escribir este capítulo! Pero si seguía dando vueltas nunca lo iba a terminar, así que hice de tripas corazón y lo escribí de madrugada :D**

 **¡Espero que llene sus expectativas y que lo disfruten! Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo** **anterior.**

 _¿Qué puede hace ella?_

 _Sabe cada uno de los delitos cometidos por los miembros de la pandilla. Puede ayudarnos a atrapar a esos idiotas._

 _¿Se da cuenta que se expone bastante al hacer eso?_ – asiente.

 _Pero está cansada de esa vida. Y me dijo que si puede ayudarme y de paso salir de ahí, lo hará -_ Una aliada más no me viene nada mal

 **Capítulo 23 : Mala persona.**

Miro el reloj y son casi las 6:45pm el tiempo paso volando. Cuando me despido de Jugo y me dispongo a salir recibo un mensaje en el móvil, es Itachi. Iba a ignorarlo pero la primera palabra del mensaje era Sakura, sin dudarlo más lo abro.

 **De: Itachi.**

 **Sakura se encuentra bien, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, por favor espérame en tu casa, voy para allá.**

No tengo la más mínima gana de hablar con él, pero si es tan importante como para que quiera arruinar su domingo y venir a verme, merece la pena que me quede. Le aviso a Sakura que no podré ir, pero le digo que sin falta iré a verla mañana. Ella me responde de manera cortante, espero que no esté molesta.

A eso de las 7:30pm escucho el auto de Itachi estacionar frente a mi departamento. Voy con paso cansado hasta la puerta y al abrirla me encuentro con el rostro tranquilo de mi hermano mayor

 _No tienes cara de que sea algo urgente_ – le digo con mi habitual tono de fastidio.

 _¿Según tu qué cara debo tener?_

 _Olvídalo, ¿quieres pasar o me dirás que te trae por aquí desde mi puerta?_ – me pasa de largo y se coloca justo en el lugar donde estaba Jugo.

Luego de 10 minutos de mirarnos sin decirnos nada decido romper el silencio.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi?_

 _¡Al fin te decides a hablar conmigo!_ – no estoy de humor para sus juegos.

 _Te doy 5 segundos para_ – pero me corta con un gesto de la mano.

 _¡Ya! ¡ya! No te enojes, eres un amargado hermanito_ – mira sus manos – _me llamo un viejo conocido mío, se llama Danzou, no sé si lo conoces._

 _Es el director de la universidad donde trabajo_

 _Y de la universidad donde estudia Sakura_ – ya veo por donde va _\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con una alumna tuya?_

 _No sabía que era mi alumna hasta después de empezar a salir_ – esa es una excusa muy tonta.

 _¿Y después?_

 _¿Para eso viniste? Yo sé lo que hago Itachi, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida._

 _No busco meterme en donde no me llaman, solo quería avisarte que Danzou me debe un favor muy grande, si quieres puedes usarlo para conservar tu puesto._

 _¿Estás buscando comprarme?_ – niega con la cabeza.

 _Deja de verme como tu enemigo, estoy de tu lado Sasuke ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?_ \- ¿enserio me lo preguntas?

 _Te vendiste hermano, tengo todo el derecho a dudar de ti_ – se refleja la tristeza en sus ojos, pero no me convencerá con eso. Aunque ese favor lo voy a necesitar _–… Está bien, usare esa ayuda que me estás dando._

 _Gracias_ – la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo zafarme de ese problema.

 _Esto es de gran ayuda para mí._

Luego de eso parece que el silencio volvió a instalarse en la sala. Cuando ya se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo para ambos, Itachi decide irse. Quise escribirle a Sakura para desearle las buenas noches pero no quise molestarla, preferí dormir y hablar con ella al día siguiente.

Lo primero que pasa al llegar a la universidad es ver al Director parado en el lugar donde suelo estacionar mi auto. Bajo y me dice que lo siga a su oficina, solo espero que el favor que le debe a Itachi sea lo bastante grande como para que pueda conservar mi puesto.

Se sienta en su escritorio y me muestra la silla delante de él, me acomodo donde indico y comienza con su dialogo.

 _¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Haruno?_ \- ¡Como si le importara!

 _Esta mejor, pero aún debe guardar reposo._

 _Me alegro_ – mentiroso – _pero la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante profesor Uchiha. ¿Desde cuándo esta en pareja con una alumna nuestra?_

 _Desde que ella volvió de España_ – me indica que prosiga – _era amiga mía y cuando volvió comenzamos a salir. No supe que era mi alumna hasta que la vi en mi salón._

 _¿Crees que eso justifica sus actos?_ – niego - _¿Sabe que eso es motivo de despido?_

 _Si_ – hace una sonrisa zorruna _– pero tengo un mensaje para usted de parte de mi hermano Itachi Uchiha_ – su cara se pone seria al instante.

 _¿Qué?_ – en qué será que mi hermano le ayudo.

 _El favor que usted le debe, me dijo que puedo cobrárselo yo_ – no le gusta la idea _– no se preocupe, no diré el asunto que tiene con mi hermano y ustedes estarán a mano._

 _¿Qué es lo quiere?_ – lo tengo donde quería.

 _Quiero conservar mi puesto_ – apoya su mentón en sus manos – _y no quiero que haya problemas con la alumna Haruno tampoco, haremos como que nada paso._

 _¿Quiere mantener esa farsa?_

 _Si, solo le faltan 2 años para terminar, no creo que sea un problema para usted._

 _No puedo dejar que siga siendo alumna suya –_ bueno en un principio Sakura quería cambiar de profesor.

 _No es lo que pretendo, si usted quiere cambiarla con otro maestro, nos vamos a negar –_ sonríe de manera extraña.

 _Entonces le buscare otro profesor a la Señorita Haruno –_ eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba – _puede retirarse._

Me da mala espina, algo no me convence de este director, pero al menos pude conservar mi trabajo y Sakura no tendrá problemas. El día se desarrolló de manera normal, me cruce con Temari en los jardines y me dijo que se estaba viendo con un tipo, así que nuestras aventuras ya no podrían ser. No sé por qué seguía creyendo que algo pasaría entre nosotros.

Cuando termino la segunda hora de la tarde me llama Naruto, está desesperado buscando a Sakura ¡¿Cómo se supone que estará conmigo?! Me dice que no la encuentra en su casa y que no contesta el celular. Trato de tranquilizarlo para decirle que ni bien termine mi turno lo ayudare a buscarla. No funciona ya que estoy igual de nervioso que él.

Termine mi clase 15 minutos antes y fui disparado hasta mi auto. Tengo que pensar fríamente, ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido esta mocosa? Fui a todos los lugares donde creí que podría estar, no logre nada. No se me ocurría donde más la podría buscar. Tome el móvil y llame a Azuma, él podría ayudarme, de eso estoy seguro.

No contesta a la primera así que sigo tratando, cuando pasan más de 15 minutos sin contestar desisto. Pierdo más tiempo tratando de hablar con el que buscando a la hermosa, piensa Sasuke ¿Quién puede ayudarte? ¿Quién tiene muchos contactos y conoce a Sakura?... el nombre que viene a mi mente no me gusta para nada. Pero si puede ayudarme a encontrarla lo llamare.

 _¿Hola?_ – se fuerte Sasuke, es por la hermosa.

 _Hermano, necesito tu ayuda._

 _¿Es sobre Sakura?_ – esa característica que tenemos los Uchihas de saber que pasa antes que el otro lo diga.

 _Esta pérdida. Desapareció de su casa y no sabemos dónde está._

 _Esta conmigo_ \- ¿Qué dijo?

 _¿Por qué?_ – estoy que exploto de la ira en este momento.

 _Mejor ven tu a verla, estamos en la empresa_ \- ¿Qué hace ella ahí?

Siempre es lo mismo con Itachi, cuando comienzo a confiar un poco en él, se mete en donde no se lo ha llamado.

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Cuando me entere que mi padre había enviado al director de la Universidad de Sasuke al hospital supe que algo andaba mal. Sin dudarlo ni un momento envié a Obito a investigar cual era el motivo.

Supe que se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura ahí, ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que ambos estén en el hospital? Me aviso que ella tuvo que pasar la noche en observación y que Sasuke tuvo una discusión con el Sr. Danzou. No sé cuál es la intención de mi padre, pero no se la voy a dejar fácil.

Puedo cobrarle a Danzou el favor que me debe, aunque sé que si hago eso mi hermanito me matara, o peor aún, me odiara más. Debo darle la opción a Sasuke de que acepte mi ayuda, y hacerle entender que estoy de su lado. No va a ser fácil porque es un testarudo.

Buena, al menos tengo que intentarlo, tal vez si le cuento a Sakura que paso ella pueda ayudarme. La llame para ver cómo estaba y de paso pedir ayuda, pero algo en su voz me hizo darme cuenta de que la incomodo, ¿hice algo mal? ¿Le dije algo fuera de lugar? Mejor lo dejo ahí, otro día podremos hablar con más calma, ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de hablar con mi hermano.

Extrañamente convencer a Sasuke me tomo menos de lo que esperaba. Por lo que veo estaba algo desesperado por una salida, bueno, al menos pude hacerle entender, aunque sea un poco que estoy de su lado.

Fui a la oficina el lunes, tenía mucho trabajo, aunque eso era normal. A las 3pm iba a almorzar, pero un destello rosado al final del pasillo llama mi atención. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y en fracción de segundos ya estaba detrás de ella.

 _¿Bonita?_ – por su cara de sorpresa no esperaba verme aquí - _¿Qué haces aqui?_

 _¡Itachi! Eh yo, tu padre me cito a esta hora_ – no es una buena idea eso.

 _¿Viniste sola?_ – asiente.

 _Sasuke y Naruto están trabajando_ – no quiero que este sola con Fugaku.

 _¿Puedo acompañarte?_ – hace un gesto afirmativo y le indico donde queda su oficina.

Al entrar puedo ver la sonrisa falsa de mi padre. Me dice que necesita hablar a solas con ella. No me sacaras tan fácilmente de aquí. Luego de negarme muchas veces al pedido de él, Sakura me dice que estará bien y me pide que salga. Trate de negarme nuevamente pero por su cara creo que le molesta mi actitud. Salgo refunfuñando de ahí.

Mi apetito desapareció de inmediato, lo único que me preocupaba es de qué podrían estar hablando esos 2. ¡Estuvieron ahí adentro por más de 2 horas!, estaba por comerme las uñas de los nervios. Cuando por fin ella sale, en su mirada puedo notar que está asustada. Temblaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, quería reclamarle a mi padre y gritarle miles de improperios por haberla puesto en ese estado de trance en el que se encontraba.

Le di algo de comida, la rechazo, le ofrecí agua o algo de beber, paso lo mismo. Le dije que la llevaría a su casa, no contesto. ¡¿Qué pudo haberle dicho para ponerla así?! Llamar a Sasuke me parecía una locura, estaba seguro que se enojaría conmigo de nuevo. Pero por arte del destino el mismo llamo a mi móvil. Le avise que Sakura se encontraba aquí, y prefería que el venga a ver que le paso.

No demoro casi nada en llegar, en cuanto mi hermano entra en su línea de visión sale corriendo hacia él. La recibe con los brazos abiertos, quedan abrazados en medio del pasillo. Desde donde estoy puedo ver que ella está temblando, él le susurra algo al oído y ella rompe a llorar. Le indico que pasen a mi oficina ya que aún quedan personas aquí.

Preferí dejarlos solos ahí, no quería interrumpir nada. Luego de un rato me pide mi hermano que pase.

 _Debí haberte escuchado Itachi_ – es la voz de Sakura, ya un poco más calmada – _tu padre es un hombre muy malo._

 _¿Qué paso ahí adentro?_ – Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

 _No necesitas saberlo, pero… gracias hermano_ – pero si no hice nada.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque te preocupas por ella, y trataste de cuidarla_ – eso lo hubiera hecho sin esperar nada a cambio.

 _No es nada. Conozco a mi padre bonita, por eso te recomiendo que nunca estés a solas con él_ – ella asiente con fuerza y agarra la camisa de Sasuke.

 _¿Te puedo pedir otro favor Itachi?_ – ¿él quiere ayuda mía? – _necesito que investigues los movimientos de Fugaku._

 _Ya estoy en ello, aunque te recomiendo que tú y Sakura se cuiden las espaldas._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?_ – hable de más.

 _Ha estado actuando extraño desde que cancelaste el compromiso._

 _¡¿Todo esto es por el estúpido dinero?!_ – tiene derecho a estar enojada.

 _No lo sé. Por eso les pido que anden con cuidado, no sé qué está planeando._

 _¿Por qué se tomó con nosotros? Hay otras maneras de conseguir algún aliado_ – porque lastimosamente está loco.

 _Algo no funciona bien con su cerebro Sasuke, desde la muerte de Mikoto el_ – su mirada se torna sombría, no debería haber dicho eso – _lo siento no quería._

 _Está bien, solo… avísame cuando sepas algo sobre ese tema_ – agarra a Sakura de la mano y salen de mi oficina.

Problemas y más problemas, cuando será el día en que podas estar tranquilos. Entre mi padre y Sasuke lograran hacerme envejecer más rápido de lo que debería.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	24. Sasuke es bipolar

**¡Hello! Continuamos con el drama… !lo admito! me he vuelto un poco adicta a él la verdad U.U pero bueno, de algo tengo que vivir. No los aburro mas, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capitulo 24 - Sasuke es bipolar.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Esperaba estar todo el día acostada, aprovechar para descansar todo lo que no he podido desde mi llegada, o al menos eso es lo quería. A las 1pm recibo una llamada de un número desconocido a mi móvil… era el padre de Sasuke. No quise saber cómo consiguió mis datos ya que ellos tienen sus formas dudosas de obtener información.

Me cito porque deseaba disculparse conmigo, no entendía porque ya que no estaba enojada con él ni nada parecido, pero no perdía nada con ir a verlo. Tal vez así limaría las asperezas entre él y Sasuke. Cuando llegue al lugar donde me indico una agradable señorita me dijo que pase a su oficina y me indico el camino.

Ver a Itachi ahí me hacía sentir extraña, creo que es por el enorme parecido que tiene con Sasuke (al menos el antiguo Sasuke). Me dijo que me acompañaría junto a su padre, no le vi problema y fuimos. La cara de ese hombre me daba mala espina y el hecho de que Itachi sea tan reacio a salir también. Pero no lograríamos nada si seguían discutiendo. Después de insistirle bastante Itachi se fue y el señor Uchiha me invito a sentarme.

 _Señorita Haruno me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación._

 _No es nada, la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que me haya llamado para disculparse._

 _Sentí que se lo debía, el día que nos conocimos no fui el mejor anfitrión y creo que le deje una mala impresión de mí_ – la verdad es que fue bastante arrogante con su hijo.

 _No se preocupe por mí. Es su hijo el que tuvo muchos inconvenientes por eso._

 _Lo sé. Otro día me disculpare con el_ – no le creo absolutamente nada. El tono con el que está hablando es muy arrogante – _por cierto señorita. Me entere que estuvo internada ¿Se encuentra mejor?_

 _¡Cómo es que…!_ \- ¡no sé porque me sigo sorprendiendo de eso! – _sí, solo estaba un poco débil. Pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por su preocupación._

 _¿Cómo hicieron para que el director Danzou no despidiera a Sasuke por estar saliendo con una alumna? - ¡_ ¿Cómo?! – _porque según mis fuentes el director estaba el sábado en el hospital -_ ¡¿El director se enteró que Sasuke es mi novio?!

No. No puede ser, sino Sasuke me lo habría dicho… o no. ¡Estúpido Sasuke, como me vas a ocultar algo así! Miro la cara de satisfacción del señor Uchiha y trato de tranquilizarme. Ya veo porque me dijo Itachi que no quería que me quede sola con él, es muy cizañero.

 _Sasuke ya resolvió ese problema –_ mentí vil mente pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

 _Ya veo –_ no me agrada para nada este señor.

 _¿Tiene algo más para decirme? –_ prefiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

 _¿Está ocupada?_

 _La verdad no. Pero estoy de reposo médico y no debería haber salido._

 _Ah cierto. ¿Es por su problema de anemia?_

 _Eso no le incumbe._

 _Lo siento, ¿te estoy incomodando con mis preguntas?_

 _En lo más mínimo. Pero mi hermano se enojara si llega a casa y no estoy._

 _Naruto ¿verdad? -_ ¡espera que crea que no conoce a mi hermano!

 _No lo sé, dígame usted ya que sabe tanto de mi –_ ¡rayos!Me salió del alma eso.

 _Pero su vida es un libro abierto. No es muy difícil para un hombre como yo conseguir información -_ ¡NO ME DIGAS! – _es más, puedo decirle algo que estoy seguro mi hijo no sabe._

 _A ver, ¿Qué se supone que sabe y Sasuke no? –_ no pude evitar desafiar a ese hombre tan prepotente

 _¿La pandilla Akatsuki le suena?_

 _Lo siento, no conozco a ningún miembro de alguna pandilla - ¡_ ¿Quién se cree que soy?! ¡¿Una criminal o qué?!

 _Pero si usted tuvo sexo siendo menor de edad con uno de sus miembros -_ ¿de qué habla este loco? – _mejor me explico, ¿el nombre de Deidara es familiar para usted?_

No… no puede saber eso, se supone que nadie debe saber eso. Inmediatamente siento mis dedos temblar, tranquilízate Sakura, solo busca incomodarte es todo. Lo miro a los ojos y él sonríe con amabilidad.

 _¿sabe mi hijo que usted es la ex novia de un pandillero?_

 _¡No sabe de lo que habla!_ – ¡Dios! Tengo que calmarme, o no poder hacerle frente a este señor. Me está costando trabajo mantenerle la mirada.

 _Disculpe, novia es una palabra muy dulce. ¿Sabe mi hijo que usted se vendió por sexo a un pandillero?_

 _¡No tengo porque escuchar eso de usted!_ – me levante para irme, me estoy mareando.

 _Siéntese señorita_ \- ¿acaso está loco? No me quedare un segundo más con él – _tengo algo para usted._

Lo mire con incredulidad ¿cree que voy a caer con algo como eso? Abre un sobre, saca un cd, lo coloca en su laptop y voltea la pantalla hacia mí. Sigo con mi mano derecha sobre la manija de la puerta… no, por favor díganme que lo que estoy viendo no es real.

Era yo… hace 5 años entrando en la habitación con Deidara llevándome de la mano. No puede ser, no puede ser… ¡¿Por qué HAY UN VIDEO DE ESE DIA?!... Siento el mismo miedo que experimente en ese momento. Me acerque al monitor y vuelvo a ver todo aquello de lo que he está huyendo desde mi adolescencia. Cogí la laptop y la avente al suelo.

Estoy temblando. Siento que todo me da vueltas. Todo a mí alrededor se detuvo. No sé qué día es ni donde estoy, estoy sola de nuevo. Cuando una mano se deposita en mi hombro me alejo de ella lo más rápido que puedo.

 _Ten cuidado con quien te metes muchachita. Si me estorbas no tengo ningún problema para deshacerme de ti_ \- ¿Q. Qué?

No puedo articular palabra. Mi garganta esta seca y mis ojos me arden, odio a este hombre. ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! Siento que me arrastra y no opongo resistencia. Aun no puedo procesar nada, todo lo que puedo ver son las imágenes que se reproducían en ese video.

Miro a mi alrededor y no reconozco el lugar ¿Dónde estoy? Lo único familiar ahí es la cara de Itachi. Escucho que me pregunta cosas pero no entiendo absolutamente nada, estoy en Shock. ¿Cuánta gente más tiene acceso a ese video? ¿Cuántas personas vieron esas imágenes sin que yo lo sepa?

Mi cabeza me duele, me siento fatal. Siento ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no salen de mis ojos. No estoy segura con nadie, nadie puede ayudarme aquí, quiero a Naruto o a Sasuke… un momento… ¿aquel es… Sasuke? Mis piernas se movieron como si hubiera visto la salida de un laberinto.

Cuando lo abrazo y siento su calor envolverme me relajo al instante. Ahora puedo llorar, ahora estoy segura. Escondo mi rostro en su pecho y el acaricia mi cabello con delicadeza. Me carga en sus brazos, escucho que Itachi le dice algo y luego una puerta cerrarse. Trata de separarse de mí, lo sujeto más fuerte aun, coloca sus manos sobre las mías.

 _Necesito verte hermosa_ – sigo temblando pero saco mi rostro de su escondite. Me mira con ternura y besa mis nudillos – _tranquila, nada te pasara si yo estoy aquí._

Asentí mientras trato de frenar mis impulsos de colocarme en posición fetal y llorar. Estuve un largo rato mirando como sus grandes manos sujetaban las mías con delicadeza. Hago un esfuerzo descomunal en disminuir los temblores, cuando lo consigo miro directamente a los ojos de Sasuke

 _Tu padre sabe lo que paso con Deidara_ – su cara es de sorpresa absoluta – _T… Tiene un video de ese día_ – suelta mis manos y sujeta su cabeza.

 _¿Qué video?_ – no quiero describirlo.

 _Un video de lo que me hizo el 18 de julio…_ \- no sé cómo logre que esa información salga de mi boca.

 _¿Tu sabias que había un_ – Lo corte de inmediato ¡Claro que no lo sabía!

 _¿Te parece?_ – le digo mientras muerdo mi labio inferior.

 _No claro que no… ¡¿Y cómo es que él lo tiene?!_ – me encojo de hombros y me abrazo a mí misma _– lo voy a matar_ – y va hacia la puerta hecho una furia. Paso mis manos por su cintura y pego mi cuerpo a su espalda.

 _¡No me dejes sola! Itachi trato de advertirme que no me quede a solas con él y no lo escuche._

 _¡¿Él sabía algo de eso?!_ – negué con efusividad.

 _Trato de evitar que me encuentre con él, pero como soy una tonta fui y… ya sabes el resto._

 _¿Te ayudo?_ – asentí mientras el nudo de mi garganta volvía a aparecer - _¿Estas segura que él no tiene nada que ver con esto?_ – lo miro con incredulidad.

 _No culpes a Itachi…_ \- asiente y me abraza con fuerza.

 _No te preocupes hermosa, no le tengas miedo porque será peor. Yo te voy a cuidar, solucionare este problema_ – no sé a qué se refiere y no me interesa saberlo realmente.

Llama a Itachi que está afuera, debí haber escuchado su concejo. Sasuke también le agradece, tu padre es una mala persona. ¿Un favor? ¡¿Quieres que investigue a tu papá?! Bueno la verdad es que me parece raro que él tenga contacto con esa banda rara. Ya me parecía que algo no anda bien en su cabeza, sino no habría amenazado a Sasuke y menos a mí.

Cuando menciono la muerte de la Madre de Sasuke la mirada del mismo se oscureció, pero contrario a lo que creía no se desquito con Itachi, solo le pidió que le avise cualquier cosa, sujeto mi mano y me jalo con delicadeza hacia afuera.

El camino al auto fue en completo silencio, ¡Eso sí! No me soltó en ningún momento, sentí el frio de la noche golpear mi cuerpo al salir afuera, temblé de frio y él se sacó su camisa, me la entrego y se quedó vestido solo con una remera blanca. Me pareció tierno, me hizo recordar tanto al Sasuke de antes, el que era un atento caballero.

Cuando me la comienzo a poner pasa un auto costoso frente a nosotros, la ventanilla baja y veo los filosos ojos del señor Fugaku, me congele. Sasuke al ver mi reacción dirige su mirada hacia donde están dirigidos mis ojos.

 _Que tengan buenas noches_ – se alejó de mí y fue hacia el auto a una velocidad increíble. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo el chofer acelera y se alejan de nosotros.

 _¡BAJA DE AHÍ COBARDE!_ – grita mientras ve el auto doblar la esquina _\- ¡Cabrón!_

No podía moverme, me quede en blanco de nuevo. Me sentía tan débil al no poder defenderme de los ataques de ese señor. Regrese a la realidad cuando sentía que alguien abotonaba la camisa que traía puesta, levante la vista y me encontré con los hermosos pozos negros de Sasuke.

 _No le tengas miedo_ – fácil decirlo siendo tu – _no dejaremos que algo te pase._

 _¿Crees que me gusta tener miedo? ¡Odio sentirme así! –_ no dice nada, simplemente acomoda el cuello de la camisa y acaricia mis mejillas.

 _¿Confías en mí? –_ sí, quiero decir, siempre lo he hecho – _entonces déjalo todo en mis manos._

Quiero poder resolver mis problemas sola, no quiero tener que depender de nadie. Pero por ahora, su apoyo es importante para mí, saber que tengo personas que me van a ayudar si lo necesito.

Al subir a su auto toma su móvil y me lo entrega.

 _Llama a Naruto, está preocupado por ti_ – Naruto… no puedo decirle que hay un video, no quiero decirle nada de eso ¿Qué hare si me pregunta sobre que hacia aquí?

 _No quiero…_

 _Solo dile que ya vas en camino_ – tiene razón, si no lo tranquilizo ahora, al llegar a casa será un horror. Lo puse en altavoz, solo sonó 1 vez y ya me contesto.

 _¡Teme! ¡Dime que tienes buenas noticias!_ – su preocupación me enternece, y siento un nudo en la garganta.

 _E._ _Estoy bien Naruto_

 _¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Estas herida?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?! ¡Eres una mala hermana! Me tenías angustiado y –_

 _Pasaremos por un túnel dobe, hablamos cuando lleguemos –_ me guiñe el ojo y corta la llamada.

 _Gracias._

 _Tu hermano es bastante intenso cuando está nervioso y vaya que si lo estaba._

 _Lo sé, lamento eso –_ saca su mano de la palanca de cambio y sujeta la mía que esta sobre mi falda.

 _Oye, para eso estamos los novios –_ me saca una sonrisa sin que pueda evitarlo – _ya me has devuelto el favor._

 _¿Eh?_

 _Creo que hace mucho tiempo no veo tu sonrisa_ – es un exagerado, siempre sonrió como tonta cuando estamos juntos

 _¡Mentiroso!_ – le digo mientras golpeo su hombro.

 _¡¿Yo?! Soy un santo mi amor_ – eso me sorprende, no que se auto denomine santo, ya que es una broma sino el hecho de que me haya dicho mi amor – _Es una broma amor, claro que no soy un santo._

 _Mi… amor_ – ahora es él está en shock. Creo que no debería haberlo recalcado.

Desde ahí el silencio se instaló en el auto, no me atreví a romperlo. Quería saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero por la cara que tenía mientras conducía me daba algo de miedito.

Llegamos a mi casa (Si. Ya considero la casa de mi hermano como mía) y abro lentamente la puerta del auto, con la esperanza de que Sasuke aunque sea me mire o se despida de mí, pero nada de eso pasa. Estúpida bipolaridad suya, hacerme feliz y luego ignorarme… no sé cómo acercarme a ti.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	25. Celos vs felicidad

**¡ALO! ¡ALO! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Preferí publicarlo hoy porque mi siguiente semana va a ser una locura y espero que me quede algo de tiempo para escribir U.U**

 **¡Espero llenar sus expectativas con la continuación y que se diviertan leyéndolo!**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPÍTULO** **ANTERIOR**

 _¡¿Yo?! Soy un santo mi amor_ – eso me sorprende, no que se auto denomine santo, ya que es una broma sino el hecho de que me haya dicho mi amor – _Es una broma amor, claro que no soy un santo._

 _Mi… amor_ – ahora es él está en shock. Creo que no debería haberlo recalcado.

Desde ahí el silencio se instaló en el auto, no me atreví a romperlo. Quería saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero por la cara que tenía mientras conducía me daba algo de miedito.

Llegamos a mi casa (Si. Ya considero la casa de mi hermano como mía) y abro lentamente la puerta del auto, con la esperanza de que Sasuke aunque sea me mire o se despida de mí, pero nada de eso pasa. Estúpida bipolaridad suya, hacerme feliz y luego ignorarme… no sé cómo acercarme a ti.

 **CAPÍTULO** **25: Celos vs felicidad.**

 _Adiós…_ \- sigue con la vista fija en la calle. Siempre es lo mismo con él, en un momento me siento en el cielo y al segundo en suelo queda muy alto. Voy hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, ya tuve demasiadas preocupaciones por un día.

Comienzo a buscar mis llaves y veo un destello dorado a mi derecha giro la cabeza tan rápido que creo me lastime el cuello. Es Sasuke tendiendome su llave. Abro y cierro la boca como una tonta pues no sé qué decirle.

 _¿Te quedaste sin palabras? ¿tu, una mujer con tanta labia?_

 _¿Te estas burlando de mí?_

 _La verdad es que sí._

 _¿No te estabas por ir?_ – hace una sonrisa de lado. Y luego se pone serio.

 _¿Estas molesta?_ – niego.

 _Confundida es la palabra exacta. Hay momentos en los que siento que estamos bien y solo tardas dos segundos en tirarlo todo a la basura._

 _Lo siento… no es mi intención_ – lo sé, es simplemente que me frustra no poder hacer nada.

 _No te preocupes, yo solo… olvídalo quieres._

 _No quiero_ – lo ignoro y trato de tomar la llave que había en su mano. La aleja de mí – _no quiero hacer como que nada paso, tengo que superarlo._

 _¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?_ – la duda está pintada en todas sus facciones.

 _No lo sé…_ \- vuelvo a buscar mi llave en mi bolso – _pero no quiero seguir lastimándote._

 _Descuida, me lastimo sola. No es tu culpa_ \- ¡Al fin! ¡Malditas cosas metálicas como les gusta esconderse!

Entre a la casa y sentí como Sasuke me seguía en un silencio absoluto. Sé que está atrapado con sus demonios, pero los míos también están aquí y no quiero pelear contra ambos en este momento. Antes de siquiera poder bajar mi bolso algo me choca y me aprieta entre sus brazos como si tratara de partirme en 2.

Es Naruto, quería quejarme pero al sentirlo temblar mientras me abraza no pude hacerlo, siempre estoy preocupando a mi hermano. Uno de estos días terminaré por hartarlo y me botara de su casa.

 _Lo siento_ – no sé qué más puedo decirle. Aun conmigo en sus brazos levanta la cabeza y habla con Sasuke.

 _Gracias Teme, te debo una_ – él no le dice nada _– y tu señorita, estas en serios problemas._

 _No soy una niña Naruto, lamento no haberte dicho nada es solo que_ – miro sobre su hombro y veo a una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello negro y ojos color… ¿perla? - _¿H. Hinata?_ – la chica pega un brinco de la sorpresa y mi bobo hermano voltea a toda velocidad hacia ella.

 _Mira mi amor, ella es Sakura mi hermanita._

 _E. Encantada señorita Sakura_ \- ¡oh que formal!

 _Solo dime Sakura, de tanto que me habla Naruto de ti creo que ya te conozco_ – la chica se ve muy dulce, va perfectamente con Naruto.

 _Está bien… Sakura_ – le sonrió y ella me devuelve el gesto – _Naruto también me hablo bastante de ti._

 _Nada bueno seguro, suele ser bastante exagerado cuando habla sobre mí_ – el aludido me baja despacio y se rasca la nuca.

 _Jeje lo creas o no, te describe como alguien muy alegre y gentil_ – no trates de defender a mi tonto hermano, ya lo conozco de sobra _– buenas noches señor Sasuke_ \- ¡había olvidado que él estaba aquí!

 _Buenas noches Hinata, tiempo sin verte_ – siento algo de tensión entre ellos - _¿Cómo está tu padre?_

 _Muy bien, gracias por preguntar_ \- ¿esto que siento son… celos? ¿Por qué debería sentir celos?... si miramos bien a Hinata ella es hermosa, con un cuerpo escultural y belleza exótica… ¡Si estoy celosa!

 _Eh yo, lamento lo ocurrido, no lo volveré a hacer. Sasuke ya tienes que irte ¿no? –_ espero no haber sido tan evidente.

 _No, tenemos una conversación pendiente._

 _Hablemos otro día, estoy cansada y voy a dormir. Gracias por todo cierra la puerta al salir._

 _¿Me estas echando?_

 _¡En lo absoluto! Simplemente quiero reposar._

 _Pues ve, yo me quedo aquí con Hinata y el dobe_ \- ¡perfecto! ¡quédate aquí entonces! ¡no me importa de todas maneras!

 _¡Bien que te diviertas!_

Cogí mi bolso que se había caído al suelo y subo a zancadas a mi habitación. ¡Tonto SASUKE! ¡Tonto Naruto y su novia con cuerpo de modelo! ¡Tonta genética que me hizo nacer plana!

Al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación sin ninguna delicadeza me doy cuenta de algo, el solo pensar en Sasuke hace que el resto de mis problemas pierdan importancia. ¿Cómo hace para ocupar cada espacio libre de mi cerebro? Comencé a desprender la camisa y escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

Voltee con ganas de decirle al invitado no deseado que se retire, pero la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke me dejo sin palabras.

 _¿Celosa?_

¡Estúpido! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Pero me vas a conocer! Nadie se burla de Sakura Haruno.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Después de la angustia que me hizo pasar y de todos los problemas que causo no pude reclamarle nada al ver su cara de niña asustada ¿Qué te paso hermanita? Reconoció a Hinata por las fotos que le mostré y por suerte parece que se llevaran bien.

Pero la tensión entre el Teme y Hinata aún es evidente, ambos herederos de grandes compañías tuvieron que ir a una Cita para tratar de formar lazos entre las empresas. Pero Sasuke se negó a cualquier compromiso y todo quedó ahí. Aunque eso no quita la incomodidad que sienten cada vez que se ven. Sakura se comportó extraño cuando los vio hablar, me pregunto porque.

¿Sasuke se quiere quedar a compartir con nosotros? ¿Desde cuándo? Al ver la reacción de mi hermana y la sonrisa ladina del el cuándo Sakura sube las escaleras mi cabeza era un mar de dudas. Mire a Hinata en busca de una explicación y… ella también estaba riendo. ¿Soy el único que no entendió el chiste? ¿Por qué el teme sigue a Sakura a su habitación? ¡Que alguien me explique qué está pasando!

 _¿me perdí de algo?_ – Hinata me mira con una sonrisa tierna y responde.

 _Esta celosa._

 _¿quién?_

 _Tu hermana tiene celos de mí y Sasuke._

 _¡¿Tienes algo con Sasuke?!_ – niega divertida.

 _Pero ella cree que sí._

 _¿porque?_

 _Cuando uno está enamorado normalmente ve a todos como sus posibles rivales_ – ¿rivales?

… _¡AHHHH! ¿Algo así como tú con la señorita Shion? –_ se sonroja fuertemente y junta sus cejas.

 _¡No! Esa "señorita" vive colgándose de tu cuello cada que te ve. Yo en cambio no siento nada por el Sr Sasuke_ – rio con felicidad.

 _¿Soy el único?_ – asiente y junta sus manos delante de ella.

 _Claro_ – me acerque a ella como un cazador a su presa y coloca su delicada mano en mi hombro, tiene la cara completamente roja y niega efusivamente con la cabeza _\- ¡ahora no! ¡esta tu hermana arriba!_ \- Dice en un susurro.

 _No haremos ruido lo prometo_ – al final conseguí lo que quería. Ambos lo disfrutamos de eso estoy seguro. Y espero que hayamos sido lo suficientemente discretos para que esos 2 ahí arriba no nos oigan.

A eso de las 11pm Hinata se fue a su casa, no quiso que la acompañara porque decía que su padre se molestaría aún más por eso. Subí a ver a mi hermana y lo que vi al entrar a su dormitorio hizo que mi ojo tuviera un tic. Estaba el teme con ella recostados en la cama, la manta los cubría completos. ¡Oh me iba a escuchar eso desgraciado!, la retire con fuerza y los encontré a ambos vestidos. ¡No te metas Naruto! No están haciendo nada malo en tus narices.

Los volví a cubrir y cerré la puerta con cuidado. ¿Con que derecho iba a reclamarles por dormir juntos? Si hace unos minutos estaba haciendo el amor con Hinata en mi baño. Bueno, mañana comienza un nuevo día y debo comenzar con mis deberes de ¡JEFE! Prepárese Señorita, hare de su vida un infierno.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Cuando ella me contó lo que le hizo me padre recordé el motivo por el cual odiaba a Fugaku, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso?! Y que Itachi la haya ayudado me incomodo un poco, ¿Por qué está yendo en contra de la voluntad de mi padre? Siento que puedo confiar en el… al menos eso espero. Eso sí hermano, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre y a ese hombre en la misma oración.

El suicidio de ella fue por culpa suya, y tarde o temprano me vengare de todo el daño que le causo, ahora más que antes, lamentara haberse metido con los que me importan. Mi ánimo se fue para el piso, es decir le hicieron daño a mi hermosa y no estuve ahí para cuidarla. Además ese video… ¿con cuál de los Akatsuki tiene contacto mi padre?

Tenía que salir de ahí, el aire de esa compañía me da nauseas, tome a Sakura y salimos lo más rápido que mis piernas podían. No me percate del frio hasta que la veo temblar, le ofrecí mi camisa del trabajo, se la estaba poniendo y su mirada cambia, veo el miedo reflejado en sus bellos jade, gire y veo los ojos de ese desgraciado, mis piernas reaccionaron solas, lo iba a matar.

Lamentablemente el chofer se dio cuenta de eso y acelero ¡¿No te quedas a pelear conmigo "padre"?! Veo que no. Mire a Sakura y está en shock, todo esto es mucho para ella. Le coloque la camisa y la subí al auto, al menos en el camino podrá relajarse y hablar con el dobe.

Este Naruto y su forma tan intensa de hablar lograron hacerme reír, cuando veo que Sakura ya no puede manejarlo la saco del apuro. Escucharla reír me dio mucha felicidad, ojala pudiera estar así siempre. Bromee con ella a ver si le sacaba otra sonrisa pero solo agranda los ojos y me mira sorprendida ¿He dicho algo malo?...

Mi amor… ¿esa palabra salió de mi boca? Es muy importante para mí pero… a todos los que le he dicho anteriormente que los amaba terminaron abandonándome. Mi madre, mi hermano también me abandonó (aunque el volvió a medias), Kaguya… esa ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar.

No supe que responderle, temía que esa palabra salga nuevamente de mi boca si le decía algo. Llegamos a la casa de Naruto y ella baja despacio del auto, no dije nada, no hice nada, siquiera la mire… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me preocupo por ella, pienso en ella la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no la veo siento que me falta algo… y puedo llegar a perderlo por mis estúpidos miedos.

La veo parada frente a la puerta, está buscando algo en su bolso, le entrego la llave y puedo notar en su cara que está molesta. Me disculpo pero realmente no sé qué hacer, le hago daño sin proponérmelo. Se valiente Sasuke, ella se lo merece. Discute conmigo y entra en la casa.

Naruto la recibe con los brazos abiertos, atrás del idiota veo a Hinata mirando la escena con ternura, me alegro haber cancelado el compromiso que nuestros padres nos quisieron imponer, ahí ella conoció al dobe y lo hace muy feliz.

¿Sakura esta celosa de Hinata? Aun estando enojada conmigo por mi falta de tacto al tratar el tema de mis complejos puede lograr hacerme sonreír sin proponérselo. Definitivamente voy a solucionar esto, detesto discutir con ella y más que nada odio verla triste y saber que soy el causante de esa sensación.

Me sorprendió que Naruto no me haya seguido, ni haya dicho nada por subir al cuarto de su hermana sin permiso suyo. Al abrir la puerta voltea molesta hacia mí, prefiero que este molesta conmigo y no recuerde nada de esa tarde, que este día se borre de su memoria. Como odio a mi padre, y debo admitir que mi hermano está cambiando.

Tengo a Sakura ahí, junto a mí y no puedo evitar tratar de hacerla reír. Cerré la puerta despacio y hablo lo más normal que puedo.

 _¿Celosa?_ – su cara era un arcoíris.

 _¡claro que no!_ – dice mientras se voltea - _¿olvidaste algo?_

 _No, te dije que teníamos que hablar._

 _Y yo te dije que no quería hablar ahora._

 _Pues lástima porque yo sí._

 _¡Siempre es lo que tú quieres!_ – ok… está muy molesta. Debo tratar de tranquilizarla o no podremos hablar.

 _Te quiero a ti, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

 _Eso no va a funcionar_ – demonios me atrapo.

 _Es verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?_

 _¡Nada! ¡estoy muy bien! ¿no lo ves?_

 _Hermosa al menos mírame_ – voltea lentamente hacia mí de nuevo – _eso es, ahora hablemos como personas civilizadas_ – se cruza de brazos y levanta el mentón.

 _Habla si quieres_ – caprichosa.

 _Te quiero_ – sigue con la cabeza levantada de manera altiva – _y lamento haberme comportado como un idiota en el auto… no era mi intención ponerte triste._

 _Lo hiciste, mira Sasuke, sé que estas peleando contra todos tus problemas y lo entiendo. Pero hoy no estoy con ánimos para pelear contra ellos ahora no tengo fuerzas._

 _No quiero que pelees con ellos, son mis problemas. El solo hecho de tenerte a mi lado me hace muy feliz y no quiero perderte por una tontería como esa._

 _No me vas a perder por algo como eso. No soy la niña que te va a abandonar porque no le dijiste te amo._

 _Pero si eres una niña, estas celosa de la novia de tu hermano_ – un fuerte sonrojo se apodera de su cara – _Hinata es muy bonita_ – creo que está conteniendo sus ganas de matarme _– pero no tiene tu carácter, no va conmigo._

 _¡Jaja! Muy gracioso_ – dice mientras me tira una de sus almohadas – _¡pero bien que te quedaste embelesado viendo sus pechos grandes y!_ – solté una carcajada que se escucharía hasta la casa del vecino.

 _¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿12? Solo hay unos que me interesan y están en esta habitación_ – veo que hasta la raíz de su cabello esta roja - _¡ups! Hable de más_ \- se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

 _¡Eres un pervertido!_ – aproveche que no estaba mirando para acercarme a ella en silencio _\- ¿Sasuke?_ – coloque mi rostro a la altura del suyo, lo bastante cerca para que sea lo primero que vea al sacar sus manos.

Levanta la cabeza para buscarme ya que no he emitido ningún sonido que delate mi posición. Le robo un rápido beso y golpeo su frente con mis dedos.

 _Solo te quiero a ti Sakura, no dudes de eso_ – se cubre la boca con las manos.

 _¡To. Tonto!_ – esta niña tan molesta a veces, me… enamoro. Lo he admitido, estoy enamorado de Sakura. La abrazo con fuerza y ella esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

 _¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?_

 _Tentador, pero Naruto me mataría._

 _Esta abajo con Hinata, no creo que se dé cuenta de nada._

 _Cierto… Hagamos esto, me quedo hasta que duermas y luego me voy_ – pone ojos de cachorro mojado y suspiro – _¡bien! Dormiré aquí._

 _¡Wiii! Si quieres traigo algo de la ropa de mi hermano y así tu_ – niego con la cabeza.

 _Puedo dormir así, además estaré contigo_ – esa sonrisa tierna que tiene la adoro.

Nos recostamos en la cama de ella, no es muy grande pero cabemos los dos, apretados pero eso no importa. Ella se voltea hacia mí y con su mano derecha recorre el contorno de mi rostro. Era una caricia suave, dulce, muy parecida a ella.

 _¿Qué ocurre?_ – pregunte, ella suspira y se acurruca en mi pecho.

 _Quería corroborar que eras real_ – ¡ay hermosa! Un día de estos vas a matarme. El solo pensar que las mujeres con las que me enrede a lo largo de mi vida distan tanto de la mujer que hace a mi corazón saltar sin decir nada, me pone feliz. Mira mamá, esto es lo que tú querías para mi ¿verdad?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **Por cierto, actualizo normalmente cada una semana, aunque a veces puede ser antes n.n**


	26. ¿Tal vez es mi culpa?

**¡Buenas! ¡Buenas! Vengo a torturar sus mentes con este capítulo, la verdad que no espere que esto pasara, pero en mi cabeza se veía genial y tuve que hacerlo :***

 **Como les había dicho tuve una semana de mierd# y deje unas actividades de lado para poder escribir este… ¡sensual capitulo! Comentarios o críticas son bien recibidos por mí, siempre y cuando sean para ayudarme a mejorar.**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews y que disfruten esto tanto como yo mientras lo plasmaba en mi computadora :3**

 **Capítulo 26 – ¿Tal vez es mi culpa?**

Cuando su respiración se vuelve tranquila, la miró fijamente al rostro, se quedó dormida. La idea que tenía de "salir de ahí e ir a mi casa" fue desechada al instante. Al menos esta noche estaría con ella velando sus sueños.

Sentí el frío de la noche golpear mi cuerpo, apreté más a Sakura contra mí, abrí un ojo y vi a Naruto así que fingí dormir profundamente. Al cabo de unos minutos la sábana vuelve a su lugar y él sale de la habitación. La luz de luna se colaba por la ventana y la imagen de Sakura llorando en silencio fue lo primero que divise en esa obscuridad.

Apoye mi nariz en sus cabellos, le di un beso en la frente. Susurra mi nombre y se tranquiliza, definitivamente sigue siendo una niña, la niña de mis sueños... A la mañana siguiente desperté súper apurado, no sé qué hora es y debo ir a trabajar. Prácticamente caí de la cama llevando conmigo la sabana que nos cubría.

 _¿Sasuke?_ – habla Sakura con voz soñolienta desde la cama.

 _Vuelve a dormir hermosa, debo ir a trabajar._

 _¿Hoy no había huelga?_ \- ¿Qué día es?... ¿martes?... huelga ¿Qué huelga?, sigo en el suelo tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo y siento su cabello rozar mi nariz – _los alumnos se manifestaban hoy ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Lo había olvidado, se pasó para hoy_ – ella sigue sobre la cama mirándome con gesto confundido _\- ¿qué?_

 _Estas hecho un desastre_ \- ¿Eh? Mire mi facha y definitivamente no me veo como yo. Me levanto y voy hacia el espejo de ella, tengo bolsas bajo los ojos, el cabello peor que un nido de aves, mi pantalón de vestir esta arrugado al igual que mi remera.

 _En mi defensa me acabo de levantar_ – ella ríe a mis espaldas y volteo a mirarla.

Ella en cambio a mi parece salida de una película. Está sentada al borde de la cama, su cabello ciertamente desordenado no le queda nada mal, el vestido está levantado a la altura de los muslos y sus ojos verdes se ven hermoso y brillantes.

 _¡No me mires que seguro estoy peor!_ \- dice mientras se esconde dentro de las sábanas que recogió del suelo, subo a la cama y me acomodo sobre ella. Retiro la sabana de su rostro, tiene los ojos cerrados.

 _Sabes_ – hace fuerza para volver a cubrir su rostro pero yo se lo impido _– creo que estás tratando de matarme_ – abre los ojos y nada más al verme se sonroja – _estoy enamorado de ti Sakura._

… _Somos 2._

 _¿también estas enamorada de ti?_

 _¡No! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!_

 _Jajaja lo sé –_ me gusta molestarla un poco - _quiero que las cosas cambien_

 _¿Cómo? –_ no sé cómo vaya a tomar esto que le voy a decir.

 _Hermosa..._ _¿_ _has considerado ir a un psicólogo a tratar tu trauma?_

 _No estoy loca Sasuke_ – sigo sobre ella y puedo ver su rostro molesto.

 _No dije eso, un psicólogo te puede ayudar a superar tu problema_ – sigue sin entender mi punto _– yo tuve que ir a uno cuando mi madre murió_ – me siento en la cama y ella me acompaña.

… _¿Puedes… contarme qué ocurrió?_ –note la duda en su voz.

 _No es algo de lo que me gusto hablar, de echo solo algunas personas saben que es lo que realmente pasó con ella…_ – hago una pausa y respiro. Puedo hacerlo, confió en ella – _mi madre se suicidó hace 3 años._

Sus ojos se agrandan y no sabe cómo reaccionar, coloca su mano derecha sobre mi boca.

 _No tienes que contarme si te hace daño Sasuke, yo –_ beso sus nudillos y continuo.

 _Mereces saber la verdad, además sé que puedo confiar en ti_ – sonríe con ternura y guarda silencio.

Es la primera vez en años que abro mi corazón de esta manera, pero solo lo hago porque sé que la persona que va a entrar en él no quiere lastimarme. Ella espanta todos mis miedos y espero que este sea igual.

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Cuando mi hermano y la bonita salieron del edificio fui a buscar a mi padre, tengo varios asuntos que hablar con él. Por supuesto el muy cobarde ya se había retirado, me acerque a la ventana y veo su auto frente a 2 personas, una con cabellera negra y la otra… rosa… ese ¡maldito!

Baje por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, quería evitar un escándalo. Al llegar no veo el auto y Sasuke está frente a Sakura, la toma de la mano y se marchan. El verlos irse juntos y no poder acercarme a apoyarlos, me hace sentir terrible. A veces lamento haberme vendido a mi padre, y luego recuerdo que gracias a eso Sasuke es "libre".

Maldije por dentro, odiaba la distancia que se formó entre nosotros, y lo peor de todo es que no hallaba manera de solucionarlo. Mi familia dejó de existir desde que mi padre tomó la tonta decisión de engañar a la señora Mikoto con esa jovencita, ya me había "comprado" antes que eso pasara, pero en aquel entonces Sasuke contaba con el apoyo incondicional de mi madrastra.

Era tarde, no tenía ganas de volver a mi departamento y quedarme en soledad, así que fui al cementerio a visitar la tumba de esa mujer que tanto me ayudó en mis días de juventud. Discúlpame Mikoto, no pude cumplir con la promesa que te hice cuando te despediste de mí, al final mi hermano se vio envuelto en las locuras de Fugaku.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que ella se estaba despidiendo aquella vez? Tal vez es mi culpa eso que paso. Estaba tan ocupado con los negocios que prácticamente ignore lo que dijo.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Era un día normal en mi vida, estaba con mucho trabajo ya que mi padre se hallaba de viaje y yo era el único con la autoridad para firmar los documentos que había ahí. Cuando veo a mi madrastra entrar a paso tranquilo y sentarse delante de mí me molestó un poco. Al principio iba a regañarla por entrar sin permiso pero me distraje con el contrato que estaba leyendo.

 _¿Tienes un minuto para hablar conmigo?_ – no levante la vista hacia ella pero asentí – _no te quitare mucho tiempo_ – subo mi mirada a sus ojos.

 _Está bien, hablemos._

 _Gracias… Itachi yo… ¿te puedo pedir un último favor?_ – eso me sorprendió, ¿Por qué ultimo?

 _¿Solo uno?_ – asiente con la mirada baja.

 _¿Puedes cuidar a Sasuke?_

 _Siempre lo he hecho –_ sonríe con tristeza y sus ojos llorosos.

 _Por favor que no se involucre nunca con tu padre ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

 _Claro pero, ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? Sabes como es mi relación con él._

 _No tengo tiempo, yo…_ \- respira profundo – _te lo encargo_ – se levanta de la silla y sale prácticamente corriendo de la oficina. Quise seguirla pero tenía que terminar ese trabajo antes de las 9pm, así que lo deje pasar. Luego hablaría con ella.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lamento no haberte seguido Mikoto, no sabía que no te volvería a ver, mucho menos todo lo que mi padre te hacía, siento asco de mi árbol genealógico. No creo que el hecho del engaño te haya llevado a tomar esas pastillas. Estoy seguro que la humillación que te hacía pasar todos los días es el principal problema, si Sasuke supiera la mitad de las cosas que los empleados de la mansión me contaron Fugaku ya habría muerto.

Me incline deje las flores al lado de la lápida y sentí una presencia detrás mío. Voltee y me encontré con una mujer rubia de ojos castaños bastante alta casi tenía mi altura, algo intimidante la verdad, aunque eso no la hacía menos bonita. La salude inclinando la cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo.

 _Creí que era la única alma en este cementerio._

 _Las almas en pena solemos juntarnos todas a la media noche_ – dice ella mientras mira la lápida de Mikoto - _¿es tu madre?_ – niego, casi le dio en el blanco.

 _Era mi madrastra_ – levanta las cejas y sonríe con tristeza.

 _¿Qué le hiciste por eso vienes a disculparte con ella a las 12 de la noche?_

 _¿Cómo sabes que me estoy disculpando?_

 _Le compraste las mismas flores que yo a la señora de afuera, es la que siempre recomienda para disculparse ¿verdad?_ – sonrió ante su comentario, es una mujer bastante observadora.

 _No pude mantener una promesa que le hice cuando estaba viva_ – digo mientras guardo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi saco - _¿Y usted con quien se disculpa?_

 _Era un amigo mío… le debía bastantes favores_ – mira la tumba y se oculta bajo su flequillo, deposita las flores sobre la lápida mientras trato de leer la inscripción en ella "JIRAIYA" es todo lo que alcance a ver antes que ella tapara el resto con el ramo

 _¿Por eso viene a visitarlo a media noche?_ – toca la letras en la tumba con sus dedos y responde.

 _Mi trabajo es muy demandante, solo salí a tomar aire un rato y aproveche para venir aquí, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacía_ – ¿trabajo a las 12 de la noche? La mire de pies a cabeza y no estaba vestida como una dama de compañía, tenía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa celeste y zapatos bajos blancos. Mientras escaneaba su cuerpo en busca de pistas sobre cuál podría ser su profesión ella se volteo y soltó una carcajada. Me di cuenta que recorría su figura sin vergüenza y me sentí un idiota.

 _Lo siento yo_ – se limpia una lágrima que escapa de sus ojos.

 _Soy médico niño, no imagines cosas raras_ – solté el aire que no sabía estaba guardando en mis pulmones y el ella se ríe más fuerte. Me tiende la mano – _Tsunade Senju_ – correspondo al saludo.

 _Itachi Uchiha_ – agranda los ojos - _¿dije algo malo?_

 _¿Eres familiar de Sasuke Uchiha?_ – me sorprendió.

 _Es mi hermano menor_ – ahora entiendo lo que siento ella mientras la miraba, me incomoda que sus ojos me escaneen así.

 _Ahora veo el parecido_ – suelto su mano – _aunque para serte sincera eres más guapo que él_ \- ¿más que? _– lo siento, te he incomodado_ – le iba a restar importancia para que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad, pero ella mira su reloj de muñeca - _¡Se me hizo tardísimo! Encantada Itachi, pero tengo que retirarme, debo correr unas cuantas cuadras._

 _Yo la puedo acercar_ – ella me mira sorprendida, yo también lo estoy es decir, ¡¿en qué estoy pensando?!

 _Me ayudaría bastante_ – le señalo la dirección hacia dónde está mi auto y ella va delante de mí.

 _Podría ser un violador y usted estaría indefensa ante mí_ – confió en mí demasiado rápido, ¡la acabo de conocer! Escucho su risa y frunzo el ceño, me descoloca las actitudes de esta mujer.

 _Es más probable que yo te viole a ti_ – dice mientras voltea su rostro para guiñarme el ojo. ¡Increíble! No encuentro otra palabra para describirla.

 _¿Siempre es tan abierta?_

 _Eres hermano del bebé llorón, si te pareces en algo a Sasuke eres inofensivo_ –eso hirió mi ego de hombre, normalmente no me afecta pero por algún motivo me fastidio ese comentario.

La voltee con rudeza muy poco característica en mí y ella agranda los ojos. No pensé, ni siquiera sé si alguna idea pasó por mi mente en ese momento, simplemente acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese con fuerza ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?! Cuando algo de cordura regreso a mi cuerpo y me percate de lo que estaba pasando planee retirarme ¡Juro que lo hice! Pero sentí sus manos en mi nuca mientras profundiza el beso.

La locura de mi padre debe ser hereditaria, ¡estoy besando a una desconocida en un cementerio a las 1am!... y lo peor de todo es que se siente genial.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	27. Viajes y discusiones

**¡Hello! ¿Qué tal les ha ido? Disfrute bastante haciendo este capítulo, pero como estaba demasiado ansiosa por escribir algo de Tsunade e Itachi que escribí la mitad del siguiente capítulo. En fin, dejo de divagar, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 27: Viajes y discusiones.**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Salí de mi casa muy temprano a la mañana, quería organizar todo antes que llegara la señorita Shion, estacione mi auto y la primera persona que encuentro es a Shikamaru con su típica cara de cansancio.

 _¡Hola amigo!_ – bosteza y me saluda con una mano.

 _¿no entras dentro de una hora?_

 _Me ascendieron, debo_ _entrar_ _1 hora antes a partir de ahora._

 _¡¿Subiste de cargo y trabajas más?!_ – siempre tan dramático él.

 _Entro antes pero yo fijo mis horarios_ – me sonríe con complicidad.

 _Ya decía yo que tenía que haber algo bueno._

Organice algunos documentos, me reuní con los clientes más importantes para comunicarles mi nuevo cargo y en todo el día la señorita no se presentó, así que fui a recursos humanos a presentar una queja respecto a su llegada tardía, las cosas ya no son como antes Shion, tu y yo estamos al mismo nivel, no más amenazas.

Salí a las 5pm de la oficina y que creen… la señorita no se presentó. Aunque ya reporte el inconveniente a mi jefe y ahora ella deberá justificarse. Llame a Hinata para contarle de mi día pero no contesto, le deje un mensaje y planeaba ir directo a casa ya que mi cabeza me dolía horrores, pero como este tipo de dolor lo conozco y sé que no se ira a menos que me ponga una inyección fui al consultorio de la abuela Tsunade a que me medique para la migraña. Llegue y me recibe su asistente.

 _Buenas tardes Naruto._

 _¿Shizune como andas?_ – mi cabeza va a matarme - _¿Mi tía está libre?_

 _Estoy bien, puedes pasar si quieres., su siguiente consulta es en una hora_ – le agradezco el dato y voy a su oficina.

Llegue y un mensajero salía de ahí, entre sin tocar y ella está sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rosadas.

 _¡¿Estas saliendo con alguien abuela?!_ – pega un brinco de la sorpresa y coloca el ramo en un florero.

 _Primero que nada, se toca la puerta antes de entrar a un consultorio Naruto, segundo mi vida personal no tengo porque contártela y tercero_ – veo que frunce el ceño – _… ¡NO SOY TU ABUELA!_ – dice mientras golpea mí ya de por si adolorida cabeza. Me froto la sien y ella me mira con preocupación - _¿la migraña de nuevo?_

 _Si, hoy fue un día bastante largo_ – va hacia su gaveta, saca algo y me lo inyecta sin avisar, dolió como no se imaginan.

 _¡Estas tratando de quitarme el brazo! ¿no es intravenosa la inyección?_

 _Lo es._

 _Pero esa no fue la vena._

 _Esto es un sedante_ – agrando mis ojos _– ahora te pondré algo para la migraña._

 _Ok… pero debo manejar y no sé cómo lo hare si me has drogado._

 _Le diré al bebe llorón que te busque._

 _¡No quiero ir con Sasuke a ningún lado!_

 _¿Pelearon?_ – dice y siento como el sedante comienza a hacer efecto.

 _No, pero… está saliendo con mi hermana y debe ser el hermano sobreprotector antes que el amigo_ – me acomodo mejor en la camilla y escucho que dice algo antes de que me quede dormido pero no alcance a entender.

Desperté en el auto de Sasuke, la loca de mi tía realmente me sedo, no sé cómo no ha perdido su licencia todavía.

 _Pensé que Tsunade te había matado_ – frote mis ojos y bostezo.

 _Trato, pero soy más fuerte que ella_ – escucho si típico monosílabo de siempre y miro por la ventana. No puedo formular una oración coherente en este momento.

 _¿Estas molesto por algo?_ – ¿desde cuándo al teme le importa si estoy molesto o no?

 _Estoy drogado Sasuke, no es lo mismo_ – escucho una risa en el asiento de atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados volteo mi rostro.

 _Hola hermanito_ – ya me parecía que él no estaría solo – _Papá y mamá te mandan sus saludos._

 _¿Dónde están?_ – se encoje de hombros.

 _No lo sé, pero dijeron que volverían este fin de semana._

 _¡Eso es genial!_ – ella sonríe en respuesta – _así tú y Sasuke podrán contarles que están juntos._

 _Ya se lo dije_ – afirma el idiota sin quitar la vista del camino.

 _Si, se me adelanto_ – me sorprendí gratamente, tuvo los pantalones para admitirlo con mis padres.

 _Me alegro, al menos así no tendré que guardar nada en secreto ya saben que soy un desastre con eso. Muero de hambre ¿Qué hora es?_

 _Son las 8pm. Yo los dejare en su casa y debo ir a preparar mi clase de mañana_ – ambos asentimos y seguimos hablando como cotorras mientras el conduce en silencio.

Llegamos a casa, me despedí de él, lo deje a solas con mi hermanita para que pudieran despedirse. Tire mi maletín en la esquina de mi sala y me quite los zapatos. Fui a la cocina a preparar algo para comer… seguramente ramen ya que es mi comida favorita y es lo más fácil de preparar.

Cuando Sakura entra en la casa ya estoy yo frente a la televisión viendo las noticias con 2 tazones de ramen caliente. Coge uno y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. Comemos en silencio mientras vemos las catástrofes que pasan día a día en el país, definitivamente es el programa más triste que existe… la realidad.

Termina el noticiero normal y comienza el de la farándula, contando todas y cada una de la cosas que hicieron los famosos durante la semana. Lo iba a cambiar porque normalmente ni a ella ni a mi nos interesan estas tonterías, pero mire la cara sorprendida de Sakura y dirigí mi vista hacia la imagen que proyectaba.

Era la abuela, besándose afuera del cementerio con un desconocido. No se ve el rostro del tipo pero parece mucho más joven que ella, y por si eso no fuera poco el título que le ponen es "La respetada Tsunade Senju y sus aventuras" quise demandar a ese programa de mierda y a toda su gente.

 _¿Esa es… tía Tsunade?_ – asiento mientras trato de ordenar mis ideas.

 _¿En que estaba pensando la abuela al hacer esa locura en público?_

 _Se estaba besando con alguien Naruto, eso no es pecado._

 _¡Es como 80 años más joven que ella!_ – ella frunce el ceño y estira mi oreja.

 _Para el amor no hay edad, además tía aparenta tener 30 a reventar y tiene 45._

 _Sigo diciendo que ella hizo un pacto con el demonio para verse así_ – jalona aún más fuerte mi oreja.

 _¡Retráctate!_ – hago señas de rendirme.

 _¡Está bien! ¡retiro lo dicho!_ – al instante me suelta y vuelvo a sentir la circulación recorrer mi oreja ¡creí que te perdería amiga mía! – _pero eso no le quita sus años de vida –_ termine diciendo mientras corría a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sakura defiende a la abuela a muerte, si dices algo malo de ella prepárate para enfrentarte a toda la ira del tornado rosado.

Eran las 9:50pm y aún no había podido hablar con Hinata. Volví a llamar a su móvil pero nada, me mandaba directo a buzón de voz. Al cabo de un rato recibo un mensaje de Hanabi diciéndome que la vea afuera de su casa en 30 minutos.

Me di una ducha rápida, me cambie el traje y fue como alma que lleva el diablo, rara vez hablaba con mi cuñada pero siempre me ha estado ayudando respecto a mi relación con Hinata. Al llegar me estaciono donde siempre y ella sale luego de unos minutos. Mira hacia todos lados, saca algo de sus bolsillos y me lo entrega.

 _Léelo cuando estés en tu casa_ – y vuelve a entrar corriendo. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Parece como si estuviéramos intercambiando droga o algo así.

De camino a casa mi mirada iba a cada momento hacia el sobre… ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Estacione en el garaje y abrí el bendito papel.

"Mis padres enviaron a Hinata a Australia, fue a "cerrar un negocio" con el señor Gaara Sabaku"… Sabaku… ¿Por qué se me hacía tan familiar el nombre?... ¡CLARO! ¡ES EL IDIOTA CON EL QUE QUIEREN CASAR A MI HINATA! SOBRE MI CADAVER SUEGRITO. Cuando me dispuse a guardar la carta veo otro papel adentro del sobre, era un pasaje de avión (por esto quiero tanto a mi cuñada) te debo una grande Hanabi. No dejare que hagan con mi princesa lo que quieran, ¡ahí va tu príncipe encantador al rescate Hinata!

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Sasuke me iba a contar algo de él, sin que yo se lo pidiera, definitivamente estaba comenzando a abrirse a mí de nuevo. Se notaba que le costaba bastante, no encontraba las palabras para decírmelo… su madre se… suicido. Nunca la vi, pero por como la describía Naruto era una mujer hermosa y de una sonrisa agradable.

 _La verdad es que… hasta ahora no sé qué, que la orillo a cometer esa locura_ – hablaba mientras intentaba mantenerse rudo frente a mí – _solo sé que cuando fui a su casa el 20 de julio hace 3 años a eso de las 8am para que desayunáramos juntos como solíamos hacer._

 _No te fuerces, date tiempo_ – respira profundo y continua.

 _Llame a la puerta como 30 minutos y no contesto, así que… fui y forcé la puerta trasera y me dirigí a su habitación en el segundo piso…_ \- sostiene mi mano con fuerza – _estaba dormida, creí que no había podido descansar entonces dije que la dejaría dormir un rato más_ – aprieta con fuerza los ojos – _pero luego vi el frasco vacío de calmantes en el suelo y… entre en pánico, yo se los había comprado la semana anterior porque no estaba durmiendo bien_ – para ese momento Sasuke estaba por dejarme sin circulación la mano derecha y tenía los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que temí que se lastimara.

 _Hey, mírame Sasuke_ – sus bellos ojos negros están con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar – _eso no fue tu culpa, tu no podías evitarlo._

 _Lo se… es solo que, si tan solo no se las hubiera comprado ella tal vez_ – niego con la cabeza y sostengo su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que caen.

 _No lo hubieras podido evitar…_ \- conozco el sentimiento de querer morirte y desaparecer de la tierra – _si ya lo había decidido nada la iba a detener_ – apoya su frente sobre mi hombro y siento un líquido caliente chocar contra mi pecho.

… _quédate así un momento_ – el siempre haciéndose el fuerte. Paso mis dedos dentro de su cabello en una caricia tranquila.

Al cabo de un rato gira y su nariz termina pegada a mi cuello. Aquello me dio escalofríos, y sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar. Él se aleja y acaricia con su mano el contorno de mi rostro.

 _Gracias por escucharme_ – sonrió como una tonta.

 _Gracias por confiar en mí._

 _¿Tú confías en mí?_ – afirmo vigorosamente y el pasea su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior – _quiero que veas a un especialista, así como me ayudo a mí a poder salir adelante con el asunto de mi madre te ayudara a ti a superar ese trauma._

 _Pero no conozco a nadie y no quiero ir con cualquiera_ \- saca su móvil y me muestra un numero en la pantalla "Kurenai de Sarutobi"

 _Ella es la que me trato a mí, es bastante buena y 100% confiable._

 _No lo sé Sasuke, yo._

 _No confías en mí_ – dice mientras retira su mano de mi mejilla y se levanta de la cama.

 _¡Claro que sí! ¡es solo que!... ¡Ash! Está bien tu ganas, iré junto a esa señora_ – esa sonrisa tan característica de los hermanos Uchihas hace acto de presencia y quise mandarlo a volar – _no tientes a tu suerte Uchiha._

 _¿Me vas a castigar si me porto mal?_ – me sonrojo con fuerza pero por la imagen nada decente que paso por mi cabeza _– jajaja me encantas hermosa_ – dice mientras se inclina y besa fugazmente mis labios _– iré a preparar el desayuno ¿vienes?_

 _Me daré una ducha y bajo_ – se da la vuelta y cierra la habitación.

No me molestan sus comentarios, a veces es demasiado engreído pero eso es lo que me enamoro en un principio. Escucho el sonido del teléfono de la casa y cuando saco la cabeza veo a Sasuke alado del aparato

 _Yo contesto_ – asiento y vuelvo a la habitación.

Al salir de la ducha, colocarme unos shorts negros y una blusa holgada blanca a juego con mis zapatillas de flor blanca me encuentro con Sasuke aun hablando por el teléfono. Me acerque de manera sigilosa y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras apoyo mi cabeza mojada en su espalda. Pega un brinco ante el cambio de temperatura logra sacarme una sonrisa con eso.

 _¿Quién es?_

 _Ahora te comunico con ella tío, los esperamos el sábado_ – lo solté y me entrega el teléfono _– para ti -_ dice mientras con una sonrisa siniestra se aleja hacia la cocina.

 _¿Papá?_ – hace bastante tiempo no escucho su voz.

 _Hola princesa, ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?_

 _¡Los extraño! Todo bien, Naruto está trabajando y yo estoy aquí con Sasuke_

 _Sí, me entere que mi yerno esta solo contigo en esa casa. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a NARUTO dejarte sola ahí con Sasuke?!_ \- ¿Cómo es que él lo sabe? Escucho una voz al fondo

 _¡Pásame con ella!_ – escucho que pelean por el aparato, se cae, la voz femenina dice una grosería y luego la dulce voz de mi segunda mama llega a mis oídos – _Mi niña hermosa ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? ¿estas comiendo bien? ¡Picarona lograste salir con Sasuke, esa es mi hija!_

 _¡Ma!_ – le reclamo, ya me imagino como estarán mis mejillas en este momento.

 _¡El sábado regresamos! ¡Más te vale contarme todo con lujo de detalles!_ – reí ante ello – _los amamos, mándale saludos a tu hermano_ – y corta la llamada.

Par de locos… como los amo por haberme adoptado cuando mis padres fallecieron. Mantuve el apellido Haruno para honrarlos a ellos, pero soy una Uzumaki de corazón, siempre logran sacar lo mejor de mí.

Gire sobre mi talones para encaminarme hacia la cocina, pero ahí parado en el umbral esta Sasuke cruzado de brazos sonriéndome.

 _Tú se lo dijiste ¿no?_ – asiente – _podrías habérmelo advertido así cuidaba lo que decía._

 _Hubiera arruinado mi plan maestro de sorprenderte_ – dice mientras se encoje se hombros. Me tiende ambas manos, las sujeto y me jala hacia la cocina. Huele delicioso.

 _¿Qué cocinaste?_ – retira la silla para que me siente y coloca delante de mí un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón y queso y una taza de yogurt con frutas – _¿quieres hacerme explotar?_

 _Eso_ – señala el plato delante de mí _– es lo recomendado para tu anemia, no me he olvidado de eso hermosa, tienes que comer bien._

 _¿Seguro que no eres un robot o algo así?_ – se sienta y comienza a desayunar también.

 _¿Por qué lo dices?_ – ok, esta delicioso.

 _Nadie puede ser tan perfecto_ – digo mientras devoro mi desayuno.

 _Créeme no lo soy_ – dice con una mano sobre el corazón.

 _Pruébalo_ – al terminar de decir eso se corta con el periódico que estaba leyendo.

 _¡Auch!_ – dice mientras coloca chupa su dedo.

 _Ok, ya te creo. Sangras_ – frunce el ceño.

Conversamos de muchas cosas luego de eso, yo recogí los platos y los lave. El guardo todo en los estantes mientras yo cocinaba el almuerzo, nada muy elaborado, ya que soy un asco en la cocina.

Luego por la tarde vamos a tomar café a la gasolinera Lewis, es cómplice de todas nuestras locuras ese lugar. Nos sentamos en una esquina y esperamos a la camarera para que tomara nuestra orden, claro que no esperábamos que fuera el quien nos atendiera.

 _¿Puedo tomar su orden?_ – Sasori.

 _Yo… em –_ mire a Sasuke pidiéndole silenciosamente para retirarnos más el no entendió o simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

 _Oh Sasori, no sabía que trabajabas aquí_ – dice mientras toma el menú – _queremos 2 capuchinos, 1 tarta de limón y 2 botellas de agua por ahora_ – veo que maldice por lo bajo _– y por favor no tardes mucho._

 _Enseguida señor_ – y se aleja dando pisadas bastante fuertes.

 _¡Sasuke!_ – le reclamo y el simplemente se encoje de hombros.

 _El director ya lo sabe, él no me interesa más._

 _¡¿Cómo que ya lo sabe?! ¡¿Cuándo se enteró?!_

 _El día que te internaste él estaba ahí también y me vio salir contigo en brazos mientras te llevaba a la habitación._

 _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!_

 _Porque no estabas bien como para manejar esa información._

 _¡Tú no decides que puedes decirme y que no!_

 _Ya cálmate quieres, no hagas de esto un drama te lo pido por favor._

 _Ya me conoces, todo es un drama conmigo. Así que yo te pido a ti POR FAVOR que no sigas ocultándome cosas, odio eso._

 _De acuerdo, lo prometo. Pero cálmate ¿sí?_ – respira Sakura, o terminaras deformando su bello rostro.

 _Me tranquilizo, pero yo pago mi comida_ – veo que vira los ojos y asiente.

 _Está bien mujer independiente, si eso logra calmar tus ánimos._

Por la paz prefiero dejarlo ahí, Sasori trajo la orden y se retiró sin decir una palabra de nuevo. Sasuke no dijo nada después de la discusión, sé que en parte es mi culpa por exagerar pero siempre me esconde cosas y detesto eso.

 _¿Está bueno el café?_ – manera más idiota de iniciar la conversación que esta no se me ocurrió.

 _¿es tu manera de decir que lo sientes?_ – yo no tuve toda la culpa.

 _No solo es mi culpa sabes –_ se frota la frente y luego los ojos.

 _Tienes razón, lamento haberte ocultado lo del director_ – no me mira ya que tiene la mano derecha sobre los ojos como si estuviera aguantando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 _Lamento haber exagerado, es solo que, me tratas como una chiquilla Sasuke. No me ves a tu mismo nivel._

 _¡Claro que sí!, además eres una chiquilla cuando te comportas de esa manera_ – quiere comenzar a pelear de nuevo… ¡pues bien!

 _Si tanto te molesto por que mejor no te marchas._

Se levanta de la silla, saca su billetera, deja exactamente el monto de la comida y sale por la puerta… lo he arruinado…

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Adelanto Capitulo 28**

Frente a la puerta de mi departamento se hallaba Jugo conversando con una mujer de cabello lacio azul. Cuando me ve me saluda de manera efusiva.

 _¡Sasuke al fin llegas! ¡Entremos rápido!_ – saco las llaves de mi casa, entramos y el cierra las cortinas mirando sospechosamente a todas partes.

 _¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Nadie nos siguió, que bueno_ – esto ya está molestándome _– ella es Konan._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡Ahora sí! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	28. Actitudes Infantiles

**¡Hola gente bella! Les dije que me había emocionado escribiendo, sin contar que tenía tiempo libre ahora que mi jefe está de viaje . - les traigo el siguiente capítulo mucho antes de lo que acostumbro.**

 **Les agradezco tomarse el tiempo de leer uno de mis Hobbies y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. ¡Ya me puse sentimental! ¡En fin! Sigamos con lo que les interesa, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 28: Actitudes Infantiles.**

 **SASUKE POV'S**

El abrirme así con Sakura me hizo sentir liberado, y su apoyo me daba una paz que no conocía. Baje para preparar el desayuno, estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando suena el teléfono, corro, lo contesto y veo la cabeza de la bonita salir. Le digo que yo hablaría y ella vuelve a la habitación.

 _Hola._

 _¿Naruto?_

 _Él no se encuentra, soy su amigo Sasuke, ¿con quién hablo?_

 _¡Oh Sasukecito! Soy tu tía Kushina_ – oh no… si de alguien salió hablador el dobe definitivamente es la tía.

 _Hola tía, ¿Qué tal su viaje?_

 _¡Laaaaargo! Ya quiero volver y ver a mis hermosos_ \- ¿debería contárselo?

 _Me imagino… mmm, tía yo_ – ella me interrumpe.

 _¿Sakura está viviendo con Naruto verdad?_

 _Si, ella se está bañando, si quieres puedes llamarla en 10 minutos y creo que_ – me vuelve a cortar.

 _¿Qué eres tú de mi niña para que Naruto te deje solo con ella?_ – A Kushina nunca se le escapa nada.

 _Estoy acompañando a Sakura, no se sentía bien y –_

 _Esa no es mi pregunta_ – sutil como ninguna.

 _Es mi novia tía_ – aleje el teléfono de mi oído ya que sabía lo que vendría.

 _¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡LO SABIA! ¡MI HERMOSA NENA LO LOGRO!_ – y todo eso lo pude escuchar con el teléfono lejos.

 _Si, lo logro_ – alcance a decir antes de escuchar una voz masculina en el fondo, supuse que era Minato. Hablan de algo que no alcanzo a entender, escucho que el grita y luego es su voz la que suena en el aparato.

 _¡Sasuke Uchiha, no se te ocurre ponerle un dedo a mi nenita!_ – el drama está altamente ligado a la familia Uzumaki.

 _La respeto tío, nunca haría nada que vaya en contra de su beneficio._

 _Yo sé que eres un hombre responsable Sasuke, pero Sakura es una niña en temas del amor y tú tienes demasiada experiencia para mi gusto_ – eso dolió.

 _Lo sé, pero con ella es distinto_ – porque siempre tengo que justificarme, ella también es parte del problema aquí. Y como por arte de magia siento algo frio en mi espalda, volteo y es la niña en cuestión - _Ahora te comunico con ella tío, los esperamos el sábado –_ y le entrego el teléfono, es su turno de lidiar con sus padres.

Se nota que no entiende de que va la cosa así que me rio de mi pequeña travesura y voy a la cocina, tiene que desayunar bien o no se recupera nunca de la anemia. Termine rápido, y veo que sigue tratando de manejar a sus padres así que sonrió desde el marco de la puerta.

¡Claro que yo se los dije hermosa! A ellos no se los iba a ocultar, desayunamos en paz, almorzamos tranquilos y fuimos a Lewis por la tarde, nos sentamos y la desagradable presencia de Sasori casi arruina mi apetito, pero ya no me afecta que él lo sepa o no.

Sakura se puso histérica cuando se enteró que el viejo lo sabía, no creí que reaccionaria así. Bueno la verdad si, y justamente por eso no se lo dije. Trate de calmar las cosas, pero esta discusión tan tonta me dio dolor de cabeza. Ambos pedimos disculpas por esa tontería y todo estaba bien, pero yo seguía molesto y no me di cuenta de que lo dije hasta que ella me dijo " _ **Si tanto te molesto por que mejor no te marchas**_ ". Y como no estoy de ánimos para discutir eso mismo hice, pague todo y me retire del local.

Una vez en el auto (solo) porque ella no se dignó a seguirme, me llama la vieja de Tsunade a avisarme que tiene a Naruto sedado en su consultorio. Bajo del auto, entro de nuevo a la gasolinera, saco a Sakura de ahí prácticamente a rastras ya que no quería estar conmigo, le explique lo que había pasado en el camino. Ella se acomodó en los asientos de atrás mientras yo manejaba. Fue un silencio horrible el que se instaló en el auto y no iba a ser yo quien lo rompiera.

Traje al dobe como bolsa de papas, lo acomode en el asiento del acompañante estaba como muerto y emprendí el "hermoso" trayecto a su casa. A mitad de viaje se despierta Naruto, charlamos un rato (Sakura y él lo hacen) ya que la única vez que voltee a ver a Sakura me miro con mucho enojo y eso me molesto aún más.

Naruto se baja, me agradece la ayuda y entra. Mientras Sakura se queda detrás mirando el suelo sin emitir ninguna palabra.

 _Entra_ – le digo yo mientras sostengo la puerta de la casa, ella no se mueve _– no me subiré al auto hasta que estés dentro._

 _¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi Sasuke?_ – esa pregunta me descoloca – _obviamente no es mi carácter. Siempre me recalcas que soy una niña._

 _Me gusta tu carácter, solo detesto esa manera tan infantil que tienes de reaccionar cuando no estás de acuerdo con algo_ \- ¡ya está! ¡se lo dije!

 _Siempre he sido así, y si tanto te molesta mi actitud porque sigues conmigo_ – ya veo por donde va.

 _¿Crees que por tener una cosa que no me gusta te dejaría?_ – inclina la cabeza y por primera vez desde el Lewis me mira a la cara.

 _Has dejado a mujeres por mucho menos de eso_ – claro, tiene razón.

 _Pues tú eres mi excepción_ – arruga las ceja.

 _Me pregunto hasta cuando_ – y me pasa de largo para entrar a su casa. Por supuesto que no dejaría esto así, esta conversación la terminamos ahora. La sostengo por el codo y ella voltea el rostro de manera cansada hacia mí.

 _¿tienes dudas de mí?_

 _¿Tú qué crees? –_ frunzo en ceño y ella hace lo mismo _– no tuviste ningún problema en dejarme ahí sola._

 _¿Preferías seguir discutiendo enfrente de todo el mundo? –_ jala su brazo con fuerza para soltase de mi agarre.

 _Preferiría que me trates como una mujer y no como una niña tonta que no puede manejar los problemas –_ y dale con eso.

 _Según tu ¿Cómo debería tratar a una mujer?_

 _¡Sabes de lo que hablo!_

 _¡Claro que no!, a ver, te explico –_ está bastante molesta _– mi novia estuvo hospitalizada, se desmayó, tuvo un día de mierda y yo debería agregar otro problema más a su ya de por si larga lista de preocupaciones –_ ahora se está calmando _\- ¡lamento no haberte preocupado más mi amor!_

… _lo siento –_ ¡al fin entro en razón!

 _Pues deberías_ – digo mientras me cruzo de brazos frente a ella. Mire sus ojos y puedo ver la culpa en ellos _– mírame hermosa –_ mira mis pies y no levanta la cabeza – _a la cara_ – con vergüenza me mira – _ya paso ¿sí?, no volvamos a discutir por esta clase de tonterías._

 _Ok…–_ abro mis brazos esperando un abrazo, ella tímidamente coloca su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la aprieto fuertemente.

 _Prometo no volver a ocultarte nada –_ el problema es de ambos – _salvo que te perjudique de alguna manera –_ duda un momento pero termina aceptando esa condición. Le beso lentamente, subiendo de nivel a uno más pasional, cuando me quedo sin aire me alejo de ella – te amo hermosa – ella sonríe tímida y se despide de mi con la mano. Ya en el auto la veo parada aun en el umbral de la puerta, le hago señas para que entre a la casa y me grita.

 _¡también te amo! –_ y entra corriendo. Tanto me quejo de sus actitudes infantiles y son las que llegan al fondo de este frio corazón.

Frente a la puerta de mi departamento se hallaba Jugo conversando con una mujer de cabello lacio azul. Cuando me ve me saluda de manera efusiva.

 _¡Sasuke al fin llegas! ¡Entremos rápido!_ – saco las llaves de mi casa, entramos y el cierra las cortinas mirando sospechosamente a todas partes.

 _¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Nadie nos siguió, que bueno_ – esto ya está molestándome _– ella es Konan._

La mire de pies a cabeza, era bonita, su cabello azul lo llevaba corto por encima de los hombros con una flor azul hecha de papel en el, tenía los ojos color ámbar y un piercing debajo del labio inferior. En el dedo corazón, un anillo blanco y sus uñas estaban pintadas de naranja.

 _Buenas noches señor_ – me saluda de manera formal, no esperaba que una mujer pandillera se viera así.

 _No pareces pertenecer a una pandilla_ – se da la vuelta y levanta su pequeña remera para enseñarme el tatuaje de una nube roja.

 _Mientras más normal me vea es mejor para mis compañeros_ – voltea de nuevo – _así la gente confía más rápido._

 _Ya veo_ – miro a Jugo _– ¿seguro confías en ella?_ – asiente – _buen Konan, ¿cierto?... Que sabes tú del día 18 de julio hace cinco años._

¿La niña con cabello llamativo? Lo sé todo – mira a Jugo y él le hace un gesto afirmativo - _¿Seguro quiere que cuente lo ocurrido en esa habitación?_

 _Necesito saberlo –_ cierra los ojos como meditando si decírmelo o no.

 _Está bien, se lo diré_.

No estaba preparado para lo que ella me conto, todas las cosas que le hizo y la humillación que sufrió mi hermosa fueron demasiado para mí, lo del video y para qué fin lo habían hecho, aunque le sorprendió bastante que mi padre tuviera una copia, ya que ese video según su versión no se lo enseñaban a nadie fuera de la pandilla. Así que, si quiero matar 2 pájaros de un tiro debo averiguar cómo demonios lo consiguió mi padre y matar al maldito de Deidara cuando lo encuentre, no le perdonare jamás lo que hizo.

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Ir a visitar a Jiraiya estaba pendiente entre mis actividades. Tenía que demostrarle a ese idiota todo lo que había logrado,… te extraño tonto. Sé que si hubiera sido más despierta me habría percatado antes de tu enfermedad. ¡Pero no! me jactaba de ser la mejor médico del país (quien no se percata que su amigo tiene cáncer) ahí entendí que sólo era teoría lo que había en mi cabeza. En fin, era una farsa.

Siempre iba una vez al mes al cementerio a disculparme con él y así liberar un poco de la culpa que me atormenta. Lo que no habría adivinado ni en un millón de años es que habría alguien a esa hora, era un joven trajeado que tenía las mismas tontas flores que promociona esa vieja de la entrada "para pedir disculpas" a un difunto, que llevaba cada vez que iba a visitar a Jiraiya. Me acerqué ya que estaba parado cerca de la tumba de ese idiota canoso que tuve por amigo, su mirada se me hacía muy familiar ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes?

La conversación fue agradable, normalmente con los que habló siempre me cuentan de la vida de sus pacientes y demás. Le comenté quien era la persona que visitaba ya que él me contó la suya, mientras depositada las flores lo mire de soslayo y su cara de duda sumado a esos ojos negros como la noche me atraparon. Qué tontería se estaría imaginando… un momento, le dije que tenía que volver a trabajar… y que trabajo hay a las 12 pm cerca de aquí… ¡jajajajaja ya entendí!

Le comenté que era médico y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, me reí con más intensidad y me presenté. Cuando escuché el apellido del bebé llorón me sorprendió, ahora entiendo porque se me hacía tan familiar… aunque este se ve que es mucho más maduro que el tonto de Sasuke. Se lo dije y lo incomode, mire la hora era mucho más tarde de lo planeado y tenía que caminar 20 cuadras para llegar. Gracias a Dios él se ofreció a llevarme así no me dolerá los pies después. Su comentario me hizo reír, es decir hay más posibilidades que yo lo desnude a la fuerza que el a mí. Tiro mi brazo de forma brusca tal vez herí su orgullo.

Cuando sentí algo suave impactar con fuerza contra mi boca y una lengua pidiendo permiso me espante, lo dudé bastante... soy una mujer mayor besando a un jovencito es una locura... ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Me encantan las locuras! Lo tomé de la nuca y le concedo el acceso que había solicitado, este fue sin dudas un beso grandioso, si logró que mi cuerpo tiemble debe ser espectacular. Nos separamos por falta de aire y suelta un gruñido de frustración, demasiado sexy para mi acelerado corazón en este momento. Lo primero en mi línea de visión fueron sus labios, rojos a causa del beso y… escuche pisadas cerca de la salida del cementerio. Eran los estúpidos reporteros que me están siguiendo hace unas 2 semanas, ¡¿Por qué no se van a molestar al político de cuarta que me acosa?!

 _Mira nos están grabado, así que si no quieres salir en la estúpida página de farándula te recomiendo que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga_ – me sostiene con fuerza la mano.

 _Yo te sigo_ – al menos no reprocho nada.

Lo guio en la oscuridad a la salida "trasera" que tiene el feo cementerio, en un silencio bastante extraño.

 _Si te da miedo puedes agarrar mi mano_ – le dije a modo de broma, ya que me seguía desde una distancia "prudente"

Reí de mi propio chiste para animar un poco el ambiente y contrario a lo que creía sujeto mi mano pero no dijo nada. Será que realmente le da miedo caminar en un cementerio en mitad de la noche.

 _No te preocupes, te cuidare de los fantasmas_ – escucho su risa y me relaje.

… _Lamento lo del beso. No sé qué me paso._

 _No te preocupes niño, si me hubiera molestado te habría tirado unos cuantos dientes_ \- ¡¿qué?! Tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

 _¿No se supone que un médico vela por las vidas de las personas?_ – dice en tono jocoso.

 _Puedes vivir sin esos dientes._

 _Eres increíble._

 _Me lo dicen seguido, pero gracias._

Al salir afuera me muestra donde está su vehículo, el silencio ahora es más agradable. Al llegar comienza a buscar sus llaves y me mira mientras levanta una de sus cejas.

 _¿Me devuelves mi mano?_ – no me di cuenta que aún no la había soltado. La solté como si quemara sentí mis mejillas arder – _creo que eras tú la que temía a los fantasmas._

 _Veo muertos a diario, eso no me afecta_ – no puedo mirarlo ahora, estoy muy avergonzada. Me abre la puerta del acompañante y subo sin levantar la vista.

Llegamos al hospital, le di las gracias y entre prácticamente corriendo ya que se me hizo muy tarde. Al subir a mi oficina me encontré con Shizune.

 _¡Hay un paciente en urgencias esperándola!_ – me colocó la bata y ahora a trabajar, mejor olvidare al joven de traje con bonita sonrisa que conocí en el cementerio, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

La noche se me hizo eterna, gente entrando y saliendo sin descanso. Tuve una baja… fue un pequeño niño que sufrió un accidente automovilístico con su familia. La imagen de su cuerpecito sin vida es algo que no olvidare jamás. A eso de las 5pm recién pude relajarme, hasta mi almuerzo lo comí a las apuradas.

Me recosté en la camilla que había en mi consultorio, hasta que escucho que alguien golpea la puerta. Al salir un ramo gigante de rosas rosadas choca contra mí, retrocedo un poco y escucho al otro lado de las flores.

 _¿Tsunade Senju?_

 _Soy yo._

 _Son para usted._

 _¿De parte de quién?_ – me entrega una tarjeta, junto con una flor (la misma que le llevo a Jiraiya)

 _No lo sé, pero el joven que me lo entrego dijo que esto explicaría todo._

Le agradecí y me dispuse a colocar las flores en un florero, antes de poder hacerlo entro Naruto, me hizo un escándalo, lo sede y le coloque un remedio para su migraña. No estaba de humor para tratar con problemas ahora, llame al bebe llorón y le dije que venga a retirar a Naruto, no se quejó (mejor para mi)

Me senté en y abrí el sobre que venía junto con las flores.

" **¿Aceptaría tomarse unos tragos conmigo algún día? Conozco un lugar lo bastante bueno para 2 almas en pena. Itachi U.**

 **PD. Esas son las verdaderas flores para pedir disculpas según mi amigo el florista** "

Qué joven más ocurrente, una mujer adulta como yo saliendo de copas con un niño de menos de 30 años, dirán que está conmigo por mi dinero (el cual no tengo). Iba a botar la carta, es decir, no puede ocurrir nada más entre nosotros además de ese desliz del cementerio, pero algo me hizo detenerme… no he salido con alguien en años, mi trabajo suele espantar a la mayoría de las personas, sin contar el hecho de que… algo de diversión no me vendría nada mal, tampoco me estaría acostando con él ni nada parecido. Ahora solo tengo un problema, ¿Cómo me voy a comunicar con él?

Cancelaron la consulta que tenía después de 6pm así que una vez que llevaron a Naruto me dispuse a ir a mi departamento, al salir veo el hermoso auto que me trajo hasta aquí en plena madrugada.

 _Mira qué casualidad_ – digo con cinismo - _¿tiene turno para su consulta señor?_

 _La secretaria me dijo que reservaba el espacio para mí_ – que ocurrente.

 _Que gracioso, mira Itachi estoy muy cansada, tuve una noche espantosa y quiero ir a mi departamento. Iremos a tomar más tarde._

 _¿Es un sí?_ – niñato

 _Es un sí, ahora si me disculpas me voy_ – camine hacia mi auto y sé que él me sigue con el suyo - _¿olvidaste algo?_

 _Si, a decir verdad_ – me detengo y volteo para mirarlo al rostro – _nos vemos en Little Paradise a las 9_ – le digo que si con la cabeza y el sube su ventanilla. Pisa el acelerador y desaparece de mi vista. Definitivamente estás loca Tsunade, pero esa locura se ve deliciosa en este momento.

Llegue a mi departamento, me duche, descanse una hora y me prepare para ir a encontrarme con Itachi. Little Paradise es un antro, la música que suenan es tranquila y las bebidas son bastante caras. Pero si él va a pagar, no me voy a negar. Me coloque un vestido de dos colores, la parte del pecho era negra con un escote en v lo bastante pronunciado para que se vea el inicio de mis senos y la de abajo era roja un poco por encima de la rodilla y bien ceñida al cuerpo, separado por un hermoso cinturón negro con detalles dorados al inicio de mi cintura y mis zapatos era altos y rojos. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y mi maquillaje era sencillo, con los labios del mismo rojo que mi vestido.

Llegue a eso de las 9:15 más o menos, la puntualidad no es una de mis virtudes, paseo mi mirada por el local y al no verlo me acerco a la barra, si no vino por algo será. Al sentarme un hombre se acerca, aparenta unos 40 más o menos, cabello y barba negra que contrarresta con su piel blanca.

 _¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como usted está sola?_ – grandioso lo que me faltaba.

 _Porque detesto a las personas molestas_ – mi toque con los fastidiosos no es nada agradable.

 _Menos mal que no hay nadie_ _así_ _aquí_ – encima es tonto el pobre.

 _Mira, seré sincera contigo, yo_ – y una voz masculina interrumpe mi comentario.

 _La_ _dama me está esperando a mí_ – la sonrisa de Itachi se deja ver detrás del idiota musculoso.

Definitivamente debo estar loca, pero me tranquilizo el saber que no me habían dejado plantada. Espero no arrepentirme después de haber aceptado.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto capítulo 29**_

 _¡Definitivamente ellos saben lo que es el amor! ¡Ese baile fue genial chicos! ¿Cómo se llaman?_

 _Itachi y Tsunade._

 _¡DEMOS UN FUERTE APLAUSO A NUESTROS GANADORES!_ – Esta mujer es muy enérgica _– ¡QUEREMOS UN BESO ANTES DE QUE SE MARCHEN!_ – y la gente comienza a vitorear, ¿qué es esto? Se supone que sería una noche tranquila.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	29. Así no debía ser

**¿Cómo andan gente bella?, no quise hacerme de rogar (lo público ahora porque mi tiempos son una locura) pero les traigo el siguiente capítulo, con mi pareja dispareja tan… extraña jejeje.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de mirar mis locuras. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capitulo Anterior**

Al sentarme un hombre se acerca, aparenta unos 40 más o menos, cabello y barba negra que contrarresta con su piel blanca.

 _¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como usted está sola?_ – grandioso lo que me faltaba.

 _Porque detesto a las personas molestas_ – mi toque con los fastidiosos no es nada agradable.

 _Menos mal que no hay nadie_ _así_ _aquí_ – encima es tonto el pobre.

 _Mira, seré sincera contigo, yo_ – y una voz masculina interrumpe mi comentario.

 _La_ _dama me está esperando a mí_ – la sonrisa de Itachi se deja ver detrás del idiota musculoso.

Definitivamente debo estar loca, pero me tranquilizo el saber que no me habían dejado plantada. Espero no arrepentirme después de haber aceptado.

 **Capítulo 29 – Así no debía ser.**

El hombre lo mira de pies a cabeza, luego vuelve a mirarme, asiente y expresa demasiado animado para mi gusto

 _¡La llama de la juventud brilla en ti muchacho!_ – lo mato, tanta estupidez no puede existir en un solo cuerpo.

 _Con permiso señor_ – le digo mientras me levanto y tomo la mano que Itachi me ofrecía.

 _Maito Gai. Algún otro día nos volvemos a encontrar hermosa mujer_ – Itachi ríe de la cara de asco que pongo mientras me guía hasta una mesa que estaba bien escondida.

 _¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?_ \- esa pregunta salió disparada de mi boca como un misil, hace años no salgo a una… ¿esto es una cita?

 _Llegue hace 20 minutos más o menos, y elegí un lugar tranquilo para que podamos conversar mientras bebemos._

 _No te vi cuando entre_ – le dije mientras él retiraba la silla para que me sentara.

 _Yo si te vi_ – su mirada viaja por todo mi cuerpo – _eres una mujer muy llamativa._

 _¿es un cumplido?_ – ríe mientras se afloja el saco negro que trae.

 _Era un intento_ \- sonreí haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto _-¿comiste algo antes de venir?_

 _Esperaba poder hacerlo en buena compañía_ – hace una sonrisa de lado y llama al camarero.

Espero que todo salga bien está noche, una buena aventura me vendrá de maravilla, de las sanas claro está. No me terminare acostando con un jovencito.

 **ITACHI POV S**

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire me sentí frustrado, necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios contra mi boca, solté un gruñido y ella tembló como una hoja. Si no dejaba de mirarme la boca no podría controlarme.

Me apartó y pude ver a un hombre con una cámara apuntando en nuestra dirección ¡¿Qué rayos?! Claro que no quiero salir en esas tonterías, la sostuve de la mano y deje que fuera ella la que me guiara en esta obscuridad, al parecer conoce mejor el camino. Solté su mano en cuanto comenzamos a caminar, el ambiente era pesado, apenas la podía ver debido a los árboles, me pregunto si le molesto el beso…

Se notaba que ella quería romper ese silencio de alguna manera, así que cuando me "pidió" que le sostenga la mano no dude en hacerlo. Me disculpe por mi atropellada forma de comportarme pero ella le restó importancia diciendo de una manera nada sutil que si me pasaba de la línea nuevamente me quedaría sin dientes. Esta mujer es increíble, se lo dije y con toda la seguridad del mundo me recalco que ya lo sabía.

Le indique donde estaba mi auto y trate de buscar mis llaves, lo malo es que solo podía usar mi derecha y estoy seguro que la metí en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón. Solté su mano pero ella seguía agarrándose fuertemente. Bromee con el comentario de los fantasmas que ella hizo al principio pero su respuesta no la esperaba " _Veo muertos a diario, eso no me afecta_ ", creo firmemente que eso es mentira.

La lleve a su oficina en completo silencio y se bajó como si estuviera huyendo de algo cuando llegamos. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, parecía que me había puesto algún hechizo y solo podía pensar en ella, fui a trabajar algo cansado debido al desvelo, pero tenía mejor humor que el día anterior. La secretaria de mi padre me indico que él fue a un viaje y no regresaría hasta dentro de 2 semanas, menudo cobarde.

A las 3pm, el cansancio hacia efecto en mí y decidí marcharme, no lograría nada quedándome si no podía sacar a la mujer rubia de mi cabeza. De camino a mi departamento pase por la florería de un amigo, Kimimaro me había pedido hace bastante tiempo que fuera a visitarlo. Al entrar él estaba cortando las mismas flores que deje frente a la tumba de Mikoto, me acerque a paso tranquilo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

 _¿Flores para pedir disculpas?_ – se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz.

 _¡Itachi! ¡Al fin decidiste venir a visitarme!_ – dice mientras aparta las flores – estas tiene _un significado distinto, el que te haya dicho eso te mintió._

 _Ya lo suponía, es que ayer me encontré con una mujer que dijo algo sobre esas flores_ – hace una sonrisa extraña y va hacia una puerta.

 _Una mujer que no sabe de flores_ – es médico, no tiene por qué saberlo – _sabes, estoy a punto de tirar estas rosas porque no se venden, si quieres puedes tenerlas._

 _¿Qué quieres que haga yo con ellas?_ – me entrega el ramo envuelto.

 _Puedes entregársela a la mujer que no sabe de flores, así de paso me haces propaganda para la florería._

 _¿Por qué le daría flores a ella?_ – se encoge de hombros.

 _¿Por qué no? ¿O acaso está casada?_ – abrí grande los ojos mientras el reía de mi reacción.

 _No ella no_ – levanta repetidamente las cejas – _eres increíble, está bien tu ganas se las daré._

 _¡Perfecto! Tobi entregara las flores por ti_ – comienza a preparar el ramo y agrega _– quieres escribirle algo en la tarjeta._

 _¿Lo vas a leer?_ – niega mientras sonríe – _dámela._

Me pareció una locura pero… ¿porque no? Lo máximo que puede hacer es rechazar mi invitación y quedaríamos del mismo modo que estamos ahora, 2 extraños. Le pedí que le agregue a la tarjeta una de las flores que estaba cortando cuando llegue y el acepto sin problemas (aunque al final me cobro el ramo y el envío)

Al salir de la tienda decidí ir a verla, quizás ya no se encontrara ahí debido a la hora pero quien sabe, capaz la suerte este de mi lado. Al llegar la vi salir por las grandes puertas de la entrada, aun llevaba la ropa que usaba en el cementerio, tenía el rostro cansado y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Camino directo hacia donde yo estaba estacionado, me "saludo" y me dijo que saldríamos más tarde ¡Genial! Es un avance.

Le comente donde nos veríamos y fui a mi departamento a bañarme y descansar un poco. Llegue y salude a Rock Lee el dueño del lugar y le pedí la mesa más tranquila que tuviera. Me acomode y disfrute de la música mientras esperaba a Tsunade, aún no sé qué demonios pasa por mi cabeza, nunca he hecho esto, es decir, me gustan las mujeres… tal vez demasiado, pero siempre son superficiales, y está seguro no lo es.

Mire mi reloj y ya eran pasadas las 9 cuando la vi entrar por la puerta. Parecía una diosa, su cabello rubio largo estaba suelto y ese vestido se ajustaba a su figura como un guante, me busca con la mirada por el local y parece que no me ve ya que fue hacia la barra, definitivamente me dio un buen lugar. Me levante para ir junto a ella, antes de poder llegar se me adelanta un hombre alto de cabello negro, cuando veo que esta por matarlo intervengo, es bastante irritante el señor, así que nos alejamos de ahí rápido.

Casi sonó a un reclamo su comentario, por supuesto que yo llegue antes que ella, si la estaba esperando. Mi intento de halago me salió fatal, soy lo que se conoce comúnmente como Galán, pero esta noche estoy algo nervioso por algún motivo. Cuando la comida llego habíamos entablado una conversación normal, ella me comentaba de su trabajo, al menos lo más superficial y yo le explique qué hacía en la compañía de mi familia.

 _¡Eres un joven empresario entonces!_ – rio ante su comentario.

 _No soy tan joven, tengo 31_ – ella levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

 _Eres un bebe, deberías disfrutar de tu juventud antes que se acabe y seas un viejo canoso y calvo._

 _¿Crees que me quedare calvo?_ – le digo con falsa preocupación y ella se inclina sobre la mesa y pasa sus dedos por mi cuero cabelludo, desde mi perspectiva se ve su pronunciado escote.

 _No, tienes un cabello saludable, es poco probable que eso pase –_ y vuelve comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _¿Siempre eres así?_ – su mirada expresa confusión – _tan… ¿abierta?_

 _Debes ser un poco más específico._

 _Eres franca y me tratas como si fuéramos amigos desde hace mucho._

 _No, normalmente no me gusta la gente._

 _Pero eres médico._

 _Me gusta ayudar a la gente, pero a la hora de entablar relaciones soy más reacia._

 _Interesante manera de describirlo, aunque es un poco complejo a la hora de entenderlo._

 _Soy una mujer compleja, creo que por eso sigo soltera_ – ese dato me es útil – _la mayoría de los hombres prefieren a las mujeres sencillas y fáciles de tratar._

 _Toda mujer es un mundo aparte, ninguna es igual._

 _Hay mundos muy sencillos de descubrir para llegar al paraíso._

 _No todos los hombres son iguales._

 _Eso lo sé, hay negros, blancos, asiáticos y demás. Pero tienen una característica en común_ – ¿Por qué piensa así? – _a todos les interesa el sexo._

 _El sexo es un buen complemento para la relación, y si no hay relación es una buena manera para aliviar tensiones._

 _Exacto, sexo sin compromiso. Si te digo la cantidad de niñas que entran a ese hospital por "explorar" nuevas opciones con sus "parejas" es_ – agranda los ojos y se cubre la boca con la mano – _lo siento, se me fue la mano con el tema._

 _Era interesante, ¿Qué exploraban?_ – agarra la copa de vino y lo bebe de 1 sorbo.

 _Nada, déjalo ahí –_ se sirve otro trago y repite la misma acción.

 _¿Ocurre algo malo Tsunade? –_ ella niega con la cabeza – _ten cuidado con el vino, se te puede subir muy rápido._

 _¿Este? –_ ríe con superioridad – _es como agua para mí._

 _¿Estas acostumbrada a beber? –_ mira la copa que hay en su mano.

 _Es una buena manera de escapar a la realidad que vivo todos los días en la sala de emergencias._

 _No ha de ser nada agradable –_ la tristeza reflejada en su mirada hace que mi corazón se encoja – _mejor cambiemos de tema, la idea es divertirse._

 _De acuerdo –_ se levanta y me extiende la mano - _¿bailamos? –_ la música era lenta, ciertamente había parejas bailando en la pista, pero no imagine que ella querría bailar. Me levante y le ofrecí mi brazo para llevarla donde estaban bailando los demás, niega y me jala para acercarme – _no quiero que nadie nos vea, te podría crear una mala reputación._

No entendí por qué dijo eso, pero en este momento estaba tan hipnotizado con sus ojos que no me negué. La agarre de la cintura y ella coloco su mano en mi pecho, todos los demás bailaban en la pista, mientras nosotros escondidos en el rincón disfrutamos de una danza tranquila. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado, algo en esta mujer me tenía maravillado, ¿será su manera de actuar sin tapujos?... o es el hecho de que no la entiendo en lo absoluto. Mujeres fáciles he tenido varias, ellas buscaban mi dinero o la fama que venía con mi apellido, no podía mantener una conversación con ellas fuera de la cama.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, enrede mi dos brazos en su cintura y seguimos bailando, reaccionamos cuando una luz apunto hacia nosotros, ella separo su cabeza de mi pecho y yo mire en dirección a la pista de baile, TODOS nos estaban mirando y aplaudían.

 _¡AQUÍ TENEMOS A LOS GANADORES!_ \- ¿qué? – _¡PASEN ADELANTE A RECIBIR SU PREMIO!_ – no entendía de que hablaba, la mujer que estaba en el escenario del local se acercó a nosotros – _era una competencia de baile, las parejas tenían que demostrar el amor que hay en ellos y ustedes definitivamente ganaron._

 _No, vera nosotros no_ – pero la joven interrumpe a Tsunade y nos jala a la pista. En el camino cogí su mano y le sonreí, no hizo nada.

 _¡Definitivamente ellos saben lo que es el amor! ¡Ese baile fue genial chicos! ¿Cómo se llaman? –_ ella se queda mirando el suelo.

 _Itachi y Tsunade –_ aclare yo.

 _¡DEMOS UN FUERTE APLAUSO A NUESTROS GANADORES!_ – esta mujer es muy enérgica y la cara de mi compañía me da a entender que le incomoda bastante estar aquí. Nos entrega un vale para bebidas gratis por un mes y continúa con su "discurso" _– ¡QUEREMOS UN BESO ANTES DE QUE SE MARCHEN!_ – y la gente comienza a vitorear, ¿qué es esto? Se supone que sería una noche tranquila.

Como veo que Tsunade no se mueve y la "jueza" del local no nos dejaría irnos así nada más, decidí adelantarme yo. Gire su mentón con mi mano y la bese lentamente delante de esa gente, ella se quedó de piedra, me aleje y levante nuestras manos que estaban juntas. Las personas dieron un grito y nos bajamos de ese lugar, ella estiro su mano y fue a paso rápido hacia nuestra mesa ¡Demonios!

La encontré bebiendo el vino directamente de la botella, me miro con las mejillas sonrojadas, no sé si es a causa de lo que paso o del alcohol y con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Acaso estás loco?_ – me dice en tono tranquilo pero a modo de reproche.

 _No podríamos bajar de ahí a menos que lo hiciéramos, solo acelere el proceso._

 _Esto es una locura… tengo que irme_ – agarra su bolso y va hacia la puerta. Le pague a Rock Lee y fui tras ella, la encontré sentada en el asiento de su auto con la cabeza sobre el volante. Golpee el vidrio y ella pego un salto, bajo la ventanilla y con un tono nada agradable me dice - _¿Qué quieres?_

 _¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?_ – estamos en medio del estacionamiento.

 _No es contigo, así que no te preocupes_ – enciende el motor de su auto. Me coloco en frente del mismo para que no pueda avanzar - _¡Sal de ahí!_ – no me muevo y apoyo mis manos en el capo, suelta una grosería y sale del vehículo _– te estoy haciendo un favor y lo complicas todo._

 _¿Favor? Solo estas corriendo sin explicarme que paso._

 _¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que pasa?_ – frunzo el ceño – _esto_ – dice señalándonos a ambos repetidas veces _– no puede ser._

 _Esto_ \- repito la acción que hizo _– aun no es nada,_

 _¡Exacto! Prefiero que se quede así._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¡Soy una vieja para ti!_ – agrande los ojos y ella suelta un suspiro de frustración – _tengo 45 años Itachi, no estoy para tener una relación pasajera con un joven de 31. Así que, para ahorrarte malos ratos prefiero que hagamos como que nunca nos vimos._

 _Me niego_ – coloca su mano detrás de su cuello – _eres una mujer interesante y yo no tengo problema con la diferencia de edad._

 _¡Ahora! Cuando yo tengo 50 tú tendrías 36 y querrías salir a hacer todo lo que un muchacho de esa edad hace y yo estaría tan arrugada que te daría vergüenza salir conmigo._

 _¿Me veo tan superficial?_

 _¡Vamos!, no necesitas hacerte la víctima, yo lo entiendo._

 _No tu no entiendes_ – se cruza de brazos y mi mirada va directo a sus labios rojos – _eres una mujer increíble Tsunade, dame una oportunidad para conocerte mejor._

 _Lo complicas todo_ – dice mientras se frota la frente con su mano derecha.

 _Soy un hombre complejo, creo que por eso sigo soltero –_ ella ríe y se cubre los ojos con ambas manos.

Las retiro lentamente con las mías y me acerco a besarla, mira con duda mis labios, pero no hace nada para detenerme, le sostengo la mirada al comienzo del beso, definitivamente voy a conocer a esta mujer a fondo. Me interesa demasiado y eso que la acabo de encontrar.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Tal vez estaba abusando mucho de mi nueva autoridad como jefe, pero tenía vacaciones pendientes así que no dude en usarlas. Le pedí a Sasuke para que se mude a casa al menos hasta que mis padres vuelvan y fui directo a Australia con el pasaje de avión que me dejo Hanabi en la carta.

Llegue cansado, pero estaba más que decidido a encontrar a mi Hinata antes de que algo malo pueda pasar, no tenía las más pálida idea de que haría a partir de ahí, pero había un hombre con un cartel con mi nombre en la puerta.

 _Buenas. ¿Es usted el señor Uzumaki? –_ al menos habla mi idioma.

 _Ehh. Depende de quien lo pregunte._

 _Soy un empleado del Sr. Gaara, me pidió que lo acompañe._

 _¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?_

 _Eso no me lo han dicho, solo cumplo órdenes._

 _Pues dígale al señor Gaara que no iré a ningún lado con usted._

 _Entonces me imagino que sabe cómo llegar junto a ellos a la reunión_ – maldito sabiondo.

 _Por esta vez dejare que me lleve –_ pueden estarme secuestrando…

Me guio a través de la ciudad, me dejo en la puerta de un hotel y se fue. El lugar era de lujo, ni en un millón de años podría pagar una habitación en este palacio. Me acerque al mostrador y el hombre con cara estirada me dijo en Ingles que ya tenía un lugar reservado para mí y que podía pasar cuando quisiera.

Todo esto era demasiado sospechoso, pero como no tenía ninguna pista del paradero de Hinata además de eso, me quede. Llegue a la habitación y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi princesa dormida, me acerque y con mis dedos recorrí el contorno de su rostro, ella abre los ojos lentamente y al verme se levanta de un salto.

 _¡Naruto!_ – se cubre el cuerpo con las sabanas - _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – le enseñe la carta que me había dado Hanabi - _¿Cómo llegaste hasta el hotel?_

 _Un hombre de tu "futuro" marido me trajo hasta aquí._

 _Él no es mi_ – mira me ceño fruncido – _no te enojes, solo vine aquí a cerrar un negocio._

 _¿Entonces porque no me avisaste? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando Hanabi me entrego esto?_

 _Nunca haría algo así a propósito_ – asiento - _¿te pusiste celoso?_ – me sonrojo con fuerza y me levanto de su lado ya que seguía en cuclillas cerca de ella.

 _¡No! Quiero decir Si, no ¡Ash! No lo sé_ – ella sonríe y se sienta en la cama – _no es gracioso, tengo que estar preocupándome cada vez que pasa algo con tu familia_ – ella palmea el espacio vacío alado de ella y yo me siento.

 _Lo sé, yo… Naruto estuve pensando y…_ \- sus mejillas están rojas y sostiene con fuerza la manta - _¡¿Te casarías conmigo?! –_ dice mientras trata de sostenerme la mirada.

Se supone que sería yo quien se lo pidiera, además si el permiso de su familia me parece una locura, pero esos ojos tan tiernos y decididos hacen maravillas en mí.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Adelanto:**

 _¿Es tu… hermano?_ \- asentí como un idiota

 _Mátame por favor_.

 _No es para tanto._

La mire con incredulidad.

esta imagen me dejara traumatizado de por vida.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	30. No deberías haberte metido

**¡Buen domingo gente! Definitivamente esta semana fue muy larga, ahora que comienzo las clases se me complico para escribir todos los días U.U**

 **Pero aprovechare este domingo para ponerme al día y actualizare, estoy más que segura que el siguiente capítulo será el próximo fin de semana, aunque si lo tengo antes lo subiré :3**

 **En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 _¡No! Quiero decir Si, no ¡Ash! No lo sé_ – ella sonríe y se sienta en la cama – _no es gracioso, tengo que estar preocupándome cada vez que pasa algo con tu familia_ – ella palmea el espacio vacío alado de ella y yo me siento.

 _Lo sé, yo… Naruto estuve pensando y…_ \- sus mejillas están rojas y sostiene con fuerza la manta - _¡¿Te casarías conmigo?! –_ dice mientras trata de sostenerme la mirada.

Se supone que sería yo quien se lo pidiera, además si el permiso de su familia me parece una locura, pero esos ojos tan tiernos y decididos hacen maravillas en mí.

 **CAPITULO 30 – No deberías haberte metido.**

 _Yo… emm… Aun no tenemos permiso de tus padres_ – ella levanta la vista y se ven tan tierna.

 _No me importa, quiero estar contigo y mis padres tienen que aceptarlo._

 _¿Y que harás con tu compromiso con el señor Gaara?_ – ella agranda los ojos.

 _Lo vine a cancelar, pensé que por eso habías venido._

 _No sabía eso, Hanabi me dijo que venias a cerrar un…_ \- ¡niña malvada!

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando tocan la puerta, era una mucama del hotel, nos entrega un sobre con dos invitaciones para una cena. Mire a Hinata en busca de una explicación pero por lo que veo ella tampoco está enterada.

El día lo pasamos de lo más calmado, luego de la intromisión de la mucama no volvimos a tocar el tema del matrimonio, yo quería ser quien se lo pidiera, tengo el anillo y todo en casa. A eso de las 7 de la noche bajamos al comedor, entregamos la tarjeta y nos dejan pasar sin problemas. El lugar estaba vacío y había una sola mesa en toda la sala. Nos sentamos y cuando se acerca el mozo le preguntamos por los demás invitados.

 _El señor Gaara me dijo que solo estarían ustedes aquí_ – ¡¿Qué rayos quiere el señor ese?!

Sin decir nada más se retira, mire a Hinata y ella se encoje de hombros. En eso la puerta del comedor se abre y entra un hombre de pelo rojo y ojeras bastante marcadas a paso lento. Al llegar hasta nuestra mesa me mira fijamente y luego pasa su vista hacia Hinata.

 _Espero que estén pasándolo bien_ – ella asiente de manera vigorosa – _Encantado señor Uzumaki, soy Gaara Sabaku un socio de negocios de la señorita._

 _¡Tú eres Gaara!_ – asiente _– ¡te aviso que Hinata es solo mía!_ – ella se sonroja y el ríe.

 _Eso me lo dejo bastante claro ayer. Eso no quita el hecho de que ahora somos socios comerciales._

Eso es genial, ella ya cancelo toda posibilidad de tener algo más con él y me tranquiliza bastante saberlo, él fue bastante amable, nos dijo que la cena era un regalo por parte de Hanabi, esa niña es un demonio. Le agradecimos todo y se fue, le comente a Hinata todo lo que había pasado con su hermana y se mató de la risa. Aun no le he respondido su propuesta y tampoco lo hare aquí, cuando tenga un anillo para poner en su dedo será el momento en el que diré que sí.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Llegamos a un acuerdo con la amiga de Jugo, ella buscaría evidencia de cualquier actividad criminal que cometerían los Akatsuki y yo le conseguiría la inmunidad.

Ese martes por la noche no pude dormir, las cosas que me conto Konan resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿Cómo ella pudo soportar todo aquello? Yo no podría seguir viviendo tranquilo si sé que la persona que tanto daño me ha hecho sigue libre. Necesito convencer a Sakura de presentar cargos, así todo lo que consiga podrá ser usado en contra de ese bastardo.

Naruto me rogo que fuera a vivir en su casa hasta que sus padres volvieran ya que el iría un viaje y no quería que su hermana se quede sola. No estaba muy seguro, pero al igual que él, la hermosa era mi prioridad. El miércoles fui a enseñar como un autómata, no preste atención a nada de lo que decía, pude haber dicho que 2+2 = 5 de tan despistado que estaba. A la salida recibí un mensaje de Sakura diciendo que ella prepararía la cena… aún no sé cómo voy a mirarla después de todo lo que me contaron.

Fui a mi casa, me di una ducha, tome algunas ropas y emprendí camino a casa de Sakura. Al llegar la veo desde la ventana de la cocina, está muy tranquila bailando al son de la música que se escucha aun estando afuera de la casa, no tengo corazón para contarle que ya lo sé, ¿Cómo reaccionara si le cuento eso?

Entre con mi copia de la llave, deje mis cosas en el sofá de la sala y me acerque a la cocina. Ella no se percató de mi presencia, seguía danzando mientras cocinaba, lentamente me coloque detrás de ella y rodee su cintura con mis brazos. Pego un brinco y tiro la cuchara al suelo.

 _¡Sasuke!_

 _Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Es que te veías muy bonita cocinando y no pude evitarlo_ – tengo mi mentón apoyado en su hombro izquierdo.

 _Casi muero de un infarto, ¿tienes la mala costumbre de no anunciarte cuando llegas verdad?_

 _Algo así_ – miro la olla que estaba frente a ella - _¿Qué es?_

 _Es strogonoff, o al menos creo que así se dice_ – agarra otra cuchara y continúa revolviéndolo.

 _¿Es seguro comer eso?_ – ella me golpea con el codo el estómago y me aparta.

 _¡No te burles de mí! me esforcé bastante en esta comida._

 _Eso explica el desastre_ \- se sonroja con fuerza y gira de nuevo hacia el horno - _¿Sabes que me quedare aquí hasta el sábado?_

 _Me lo dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo_ – apaga el fuego y comienza a preparar la mesa para que podamos sentarnos.

 _¿Por qué se fue tan apurado?_ – se encogió de hombros.

 _Dijo algo sobre salvar a su princesa y no sé qué más_ – eso me recuerda que debo decírselo.

 _Sakura yo_ – coloca el plato delante mío y me cubre con un dedo la boca.

 _Si es algo malo dímelo después de comer ¿Puedes?_ – asiento. Por mí no te lo diría, pero si te llegas a entrar que lo sé y no de mis propios labios habrá problemas.

Por la tranquilidad de la velada se lo diré más tarde. Cenamos, me contó lo aburrido que fue su día y yo le dije lo que recordaba del mío. Fuimos al sofá, ella acomodó su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras veíamos la televisión. Las noticias no eran para nada alentadoras y cuando comenzó la farándula apague ese aparato del demonio.

 _¡Oye!_ – me reclama Sakura.

 _Es horrible está tontería_ – le digo apuntado hacia la televisión.

 _Quiero ver si dicen algo más del romance de mi tía_ \- ¿qué?

 _¿La vieja consiguió pareja?_ – golpea mi hombro, me saca el control y enciende la televisión.

Comenzó con la insoportable voz de Kiba Inuzuka, el farandulero de cuarta que detesto, luego con algunos famosos locales que desconozco y cuando estaba por apagar esta estupidez veo un auto que se me hace muy familiar frente al hospital de la vieja Tsunade en la pantalla. Kiba dice algo que no entendí y cambia la escena a un… ¿qué demonios es eso? parece un antro, bastante aburrido te diré, ya que todas las parejas bailan lento…un momento… ¡es el local de Rock Lee! Y escondidos en una esquina se ve a una pareja bailando apartados.

La nombran ganadora de no sé qué y cuando el hombre dice sus nombres la cámara los enfoca muy bien, es… ¡Itachi! En una cita con nada más y nada menos que la tía anciana de mi novia… no me lo creo.

 _¿es tu… hermano?_ \- asentí como un idiota _\- ¡Acaba de!... beso a mi ti a frente a todas esas personas._

 _Mátame por favor_ – ella me manda a callar mientras Kiba dice su discurso final ya no preste atención a nada más. Volví a la tierra cuando Sakura me codea.

 _No es para tanto. Fue sólo un beso y ya_ – la mire con incredulidad.

 _¿te diste cuenta de quienes eran verdad?_ – esta imagen me dejara traumatizado de por vida.

 _No exageremos Sasuke, es un chisme y nada más_ – ¡esas imágenes eran muy reales!

 _¡Eso no era un chisme! ¡Es una locura! ¿en qué piensa mi hermano?_

 _Ni que estuviera cometiendo un crimen, sólo estaban en… una cita_ – duda al final de su frase.

 _¡Ves! ¡Hasta a ti te cuesta decirlo!_

 _¡Claro que no! Sólo estoy sorprendida, mi tía no acostumbra salir con jovencitos._

 _¡Ya no sé qué esperar de Itachi! Es tan extraño_ – este idiota me va a oír.

 _Es de familia eso_ – me dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

 _¡Ja! que graciosa_ – no puedes compararnos, somos demasiado distintos.

 _¡Ya olvídalo! ¿Qué me ibas a contar? -_ ¡Oh rayos!

… _será mejor que te sientes –_ ella me mira y vuelve al mismo lugar que ocupaba hace rato _– ¿sabes que Jugo pertenecía a una pandilla? –_ asiente _– bueno, Jugo tiene una amiga que aún está dentro y ella me ayuda a investigar sobre lo que te hicieron –_ agranda los ojos pero no me dice nada _– yo quiero atrapar a los tipos que te lastimaron hermosa, no pueden quedar impunes._

 _¿Por qué? ¡No necesitas hacer nada. Déjalo así Sasuke! – veo miedo reflejado en su mirada jade._

 _Los fantasmas no desaparecerán si no los enfrentas._

 _La mayoría de ellos se van cuando estoy contigo._

 _¿y si algo me ocurre? Te quedarías sola contra ellos._

… _no me tortures más… no soy tan fuerte como todos creen – quiero correr a su lado y abrazarla fuerte. Pero necesito que pelee también._

 _Lo eres Sakura. A pesar de todo lo que te hicieron supiste salir adelante y eso no lo hace una persona débil – está con la mirada perdida – oye yo… me contaron lo que Deidara te hizo -baja aún más la cabeza._

… _¿Por qué haces esto?_

 _Porque me importas.._

 _No necesitabas saber nada de eso… era mi problema._

 _Y se convirtió en mío cuando nos volvimos novios – sus ojos Jade expresan… ¿Qué es eso?_

 _¡¿esto es porque no podemos tener sexo?! - ¡¿Qué?!_

 _¿lo preguntas enserio?_

 _¿debería? -dice mientras se sienta en el sofá y sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos._

 _Oye hermosa. ¿Sabes que hay más chicas además de ti? – no se inmuta_

 _Me lo repitió mil veces esa noche._

 _Por ellas y por cualquier otra niña que este en peligro debes enfrentarlos._

 _¿Qué te hace creer que servirá de algo?_

 _Debe estar tras las rejas, no dejes que el se salga con la suya._

 _¡No quiero Sasuke! ¡la simple idea de verlo de nuevo me da pánico! –_ decidí acercarme a ella, está temblando y eso no es lo quiero lograr. Trate de abrazarla pero ella se levanta y se aleja.

 _No soy tu enemigo Sakura, voy a tratar de ayudarte, ahora no ves el lado bueno pero eventualmente lo harás –_ esta recostada en la pared con la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo.

 _Deja de hacer eso Sasuke, ¡déjame sola! –_ al terminar de decir eso sale corriendo hacia su habitación. No puedo seguirla, siento que está mal meterme donde no me llaman, pero quiero ayudarla.

Fui hasta su puerta, no quiero ir a dormir dejando las cosas así. Cuando toque su puerta ella no contesto, volví a hacerlo y nada, decidí sentarme fuera de su puerta a esperar.

 _Hermosa sal, necesitamos hablar_ – escucho movimiento y luego el lugar en donde mi espalda estaba apoyada se aleja y termino recostado en el suelo.

… _¿Qué más te dije esa chica?_ – me interroga desde arriba.

 _Todo_ – no tiene ninguna expresión, la cara de póker me desespera – _¿Sakura?_

… _¿A. a que te refieres con todo?_

 _Lo de la cuerda_ – agranda los ojos – _los insultos_ – dolor es todo lo que puedo ver en ella – _me explico todo lo referente al video_ – sujeta con fuerza su muñeca.

… _Ya no me quieres verdad_ \- ¿qué? _–… sientes asco de mi… yo misma siento asco, no toleraba verme en el espejo luego de eso._

 _No digas tonterías, si no te quisiera estaría en otra parte en lugar de aquí_ – desliza su espalda por la pared y termina sentada en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

… _tengo miedo_ – me coloque a su lado y pase mi brazo detrás de sus hombros y la abrace con fuerza.

 _Lo sé_ – le digo mientras beso su cabello – _pero no estás sola, y ya no quiero que sientas miedo._

Ya no dijo nada desde ahí, nos quedamos en la misma posición hasta que ella se quedó dormida. No es algo fácil, ese trauma la perseguirá toda su vida si no hace algo, no le gustara que me meta, pero la ayudare aunque no quiera.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

No escuche cuando Sasuke llego, se lo notaba cansado y había algo extraño en él. Le pedí para comer en paz, no quería saber que le molestaba en ese momento, vimos las noticias y los chismes de los famosos… ¡Aun me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea que mi tía este saliendo con ITACHI! Es decir, la diferencia de edad es enorme, y mi tía odiaba a los mocosos según sus propias palabras.

Sasuke me conto que ha estado investigando sobre ESA noche, ¡¿Porque?! Todo lo que quiero hacer es olvidarla y el insiste con ese tema ¡¿Acaso en todo lo que piensa es en que no podemos tener sexo?! No hablaría de eso, me fui a mi habitación y al rato lo escucho al otro lado. ¡¿Sera que esa mujer le conto todo lo que paso esa noche?! ¡Por eso no quería que el supiera nada! Ha de sentir asco de mí, esto es demasiado para mí, ¿Hasta cuándo Deidara se metería en nuestra relación?

No sé en qué momento me dormir, las pesadillas no tardaron en llegar, desperté sobresaltada, me sentía fatal hasta que abrí los ojos. Ahí frente a mí se encontraba Sasuke, estaba profundamente dormido, no creí que fuera real, así que cuando lo toque para cerciorarme y arrugo su nariz en señal de molestia sentí paz inmediata.

Dormir ya no estaba entre mis intereses, me levante a paso cansado y fui a la cocina, antes de terminar las escaleras escucho que se cae algo en la cocina, ese no puede ser Naruto, el no volvería hasta el domingo. Agarre un paraguas que había en el pasillo y fui hasta ahí más asustada que cuando me levante, ahí buscando en los cajones había un hombre con una chaqueta negra y lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento fue ver una nube roja.

Desperté en el hospital, mi tía y Sasuke estaban ahí ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Esta vez no tengo adelanto, me queda muy poco tiempo para poder escribir Y.Y como les dije al principio, a más tardar el próximo domingo público.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	31. ¡¿Qué rayos quieren!

**¡¿Qué tal gente?! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya podido terminar hoy! Pero como lo logre ya lo subo, así evito cualquier percance que se pueda presentar -.-**

 **En fin, por sus opiniones y disfruten del capítulo, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capitulo Anterior.**

Dormir ya no estaba entre mis intereses, me levante a paso cansado y fui a la cocina, antes de terminar las escaleras escucho que se cae algo en la cocina, ese no puede ser Naruto, el no volvería hasta el domingo. Agarre un paraguas que había en el pasillo y fui hasta ahí más asustada que cuando me levante, ahí buscando en los cajones había un hombre con una chaqueta negra y lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento fue ver una nube roja.

Desperté en el hospital, mi tía y Sasuke estaban ahí ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

 **CAPITULO 31 - ¡¿Qué rayos quieren?!**

 _¿Qué paso?_ – ellos dejan de hablar -… _¿Sasuke?_

 _Entraron a robar y te golpearon la cabeza_ – mueve su mano y la coloca sobre mi cabello – _bastante fuerte además._

… _No recuerdo como era_ – me duele donde él está tocando – _sácala_ – le digo mientras estiro su mano, al mirarla note las vendas _\- ¿te lastimo?_

 _Solo me corto, nada de qué preocuparse_ – mira mi cabeza – _aunque lo tuyo si me preocupa._

 _No tiene nada_ – le dice mi tía desde atrás – _la tomografía no mostro ninguna anormalidad._

 _No quiero que vuelva a su casa anciana_ – hace un gesto afirmativo _\- ¿puede quedarse contigo?_

 _¡Seguro!, al menos hasta que Minato y Kushina estén de vuelta_ \- ¿Perdón?

 _No es necesario tía, iré de nuevo a casa de Naruto._

 _Ahí no volverás -_ ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Sasuke?

 _Claro que sí, solo llamare a la policía y reportare lo ocurrido_ – mira a Tsunade y ella se encoge de hombros.

 _Sakura esto no es un juego, esa gente es peligrosa_ \- ¿Qué gente?

 _Solo fue un ladrón oportunista, nada de qué alarmarse_ – aprieta el puente de su nariz.

… _fue uno de los miembros de la antigua pandilla de Jugo_ – no… no puede ser.

 _¿E. estas bromeando… verdad?_ – niega y vuelve a mirar a mi tía.

 _Ella se quedara contigo hasta que vengan mis tíos. Hermosa mi casa y la tuya no son seguras, y aunque no quieras investigare a los Akatsuki_ – besa el dorso de mi mano, agarra su móvil y sale de la habitación. Mi cabeza me está por matar del dolor

 _Está preocupado por ti, deberías ser un poco más considerada nena_ – y sale detrás de Sasuke.

No es mi intensión ser fastidiosa ni molesta, y siento que si no se hubieran metido con ellos no nos estarían molestando ahora… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!... Esto no es la culpa de Sasuke, esos malditos no tienen nada mejor que hacer, solo fastidian la vida de las personas y hacen lo que se les dé la gana…

Me acomode mejor en la cama, no sabía qué hora ni qué día era, solo que estaba muy cansada. Al despertar fui directo al baño, mi cara era un desastre, tenía los ojos hinchados y una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Arregle mi cabello como pude y fui de nuevo a la cama, al rato entra mi tía.

 _Tus cosas están en mi auto, vamos._

 _¿Dónde está Sasuke?_ – se encoge de hombros.

 _No lo sé, desde que salió del hospital no le he vuelto a ver._

 _¿Qué hora es?... también me vendría bien saber el día_ – suelta una carcajada.

 _Fue más duro de lo que creí el golpe_ – asiento – _es jueves y son las 5pm_ – ¡tanto tiempo dormí!

 _¿Quién te trajo mis cosas?_

 _Yo fui a casa del tarado de Naruto a sacarlas, él bebe llorón me dijo que estaría ocupado_ – no hagas nada tonto Sasuke.

Fuimos directo a su casa, al llegar había un auto muy familiar… en la cara de mi tía se notaba la sorpresa, me mira a mí y luego de nuevo hacia el auto.

 _No te bajas, ya vuelvo_ – y va caminando a paso acelerado hacia el piloto. Cruzan palabras y luego él se retira de ahí, de reojo pude ver los lentes negros que Itachi usaba cada vez que lo veía conduciendo.

 _Ven nena, te ayudare a bajar tus cosas._

 _¿Hace cuánto sales con Itachi?_ – no me responde y continua con lo que estaba haciendo – _tía salieron en ese programa de Farándula._

 _No estamos saliendo, solo fuimos a beber una vez_ – achino los ojos y hago una sonrisa picarona.

 _Aja, y yo nací ayer_ – acomodamos mis cosas en la habitación de visitas en su departamento – _no me ignores tía, está bien que salgas con alguien_.

 _¡No estamos saliendo!_ – levanto una ceja – _no es lo que crees, los medios lo exageran todo._

 _Ese beso no necesitaba mucha explicación._

 _No tuvo importancia…_ _¿_ _sabes señorita_ _?_ _,_ _¡_ _eres muy entrometida_! – rio de su comentario y ella sala prácticamente huyendo de mí.

Desempaco algunas cosas y busco mi móvil… no está entre mi ropa y al preguntarle a mi tía me dijo que ella no lo había visto. No sé dónde puede estar, tal vez Sasuke lo haya visto, tome prestado el teléfono de la casa y llame a mi novio (me sentía tan bien al llamarlo así). Trate tres veces y no contesto, así que le deje un mensaje de voz diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él. No pasaron cinco minutos y ya me devolvió la llamada

 _Hola hermoso, ¿Cómo estás?_ – le digo… escucho que habla con alguien en el fondo y luego me contesta.

 _Estoy bien Sakura, ¿necesitas algo? ¿te sientes bien?_ – por lo que veo está ocupado.

 _Si estoy bien. Solo quería saber si de casualidad tienes mi móvil, no lo encuentro entre las cosas que trajo mi tía_ – ¿la voz del fondo es de una mujer? - _¿con quién estas?_

 _Ahora no puedo decírtelo, no sé dónde está, te llamo a la noche a este número._

No puedes estar celosa Sakura ¡Te lo prohíbo!... pero lo estoy, me siento tan insegura respecto a todo. Mi tía me saca de los problemas ya que me llama a comer, prefiero distraerme y seguir molestándola con Itachi.

 _Y… ¿besa bien?_ – escupe su sopa y parpadea repetitivamente. Se limpia la boca y contesta.

… _Si, lo hace._

 _¡Lo sabía! Ha de ser de familia._

 _No lo sé, nunca besaría al bebe llorón que tienes por novio._

 _¿Sabes que le molesta que lo llames así?_

 _El me llama anciana, estamos a mano._

 _Tienes razón, pero debes admitir que te gusta molestarlo_ –sujeta su mentón y asiente mientras sonríe maléficamente.

 _Es que aún recuerdo la cara que traía la primera vez que llego a tu casa jajajaja, no la puedo olvidar._

 _Bueno, en aquella época si era muy llorón, jajaja ¡No le digas que yo te dije!_

 _Mis labios están sellados_ – lo se tía, siempre puedo confiar en ti – _y sobre Itachi, nos estamos comenzando a conocer._

 _Estoy feliz por ti, es una buena persona y se preocupa mucho por su hermano._

 _Aunque sigo pensando que es una locura, mírame Sakura… soy muy vieja para el_ – mi tía es hermosa y seguro Itachi ya se ha dado cuenta.

 _¡Claro que no! Lo hechizaste y no puede dejar de pensar en ti –_ me golpea el hombro (con más fuerza de la necesaria) y se sonroja – _gracias._

 _¿Por qué nena?_

 _Cuando estoy contigo me siento muy tranquila_ – me mira con ternura, besa mi frente y vuelve a la cocina.

Esa noche en su compañía fue la mejor, era como estar de nuevo en España conversando con Ino de cuanta tontería se nos ocurriera, definitivamente es la mejor, y si su relación con Itachi algún día llega a algo más me sentiré muy feliz por ambos, se lo merecen. Pero cuando todo fue silencio y tuve que ir a dormir los fantasmas, la realidad me golpeo de nuevo. En ese momento necesitaba tanto la compañía de Sasuke, él era el único capaz de salvarme de mis demonios.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Fueron como unas vacaciones, las merecidas vacaciones que hace mucho debería haber tomado, la pasamos genial con Hinata en ese hotel y el Sr Gaara fue muy amable con nosotros, es bastante extraño, pero buena persona. Salimos de ahí el sábado, el viaje en avión fue horrible, la turbulencia y el adolescente quejumbroso casi me mataron. Por suerte Hinata estaba ahí para tranquilizarme.

Llegamos el domingo, lleve a Hinata a su casa y fui a la mía, al llegar no estaba Sakura, ni sus cosas y mi cocina era un caos… ¿Qué demonios? Busque mi móvil ya que lo había dejado antes de viajar, no lo encontré ¿entraron a robar?... Con Sasuke aquí es poco probable, cogí la línea de la casa pero estaba desconectada… esto ya me está molestando. Iré a buscar al Teme y que me explique qué está pasando. Al salir había cuatro hombres alrededor de mi vehículo… esto es malo…

 _Aquí estas_ – va a doler.

Me defendí como pude, pero cuando algo golpeo mi cabeza con fuerza perdí el conocimiento… Desperté en un lugar oscuro, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que me habían secuestrado. Cuando la puerta se abrió fingí seguir inconsciente, al menos así evitaría otro golpe. Me percaté de que solo eran un par de pasos, así que me arme de valor y sujete al intruso con fuerza, lo obligaría a sacarme de ahí.

 _¡NARUTO!_ – es Hinata. Solté sus manos rápidamente, ella se aleja de mí y enciende la luz. Parpadeo varias veces y ella salta a mis brazos y me aprieta con fuerza – _¡creí que te perdería! ¡Esos animales casi te matan! ¡si no hubiera llegado a tiempo tú!..._ – comienza a llorar y sus manos tiemblan.

 _¿Dónde estamos?_ – esconde su cabeza en mi pecho.

 _Es el hospital privado de mi familia_ \- me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo – _te traje aquí hace 3 días_ \- ¡3 DIAS!

 _¡¿Y mi familia?!_ – se separa, limpia sus lágrimas y respira profundo.

 _Saben que estas aquí, ellos me dieron permiso para traerte… ahora mismo les digo que despertaste… la señora Kushina está muy angustiada y…_ \- vuelve a llorar – _lo siento yo_ – la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo con lo que me resta de fuerzas.

 _Gracias mi princesa_ – acaricio su largo cabello y nos quedamos así hasta que ella se calma – _yo llamare a mis padres, no te preocupes por eso_ – asiente y luego sale por la puerta para ir a buscar comida.

Cogí el teléfono que había en ese lugar y marco el número del Teme, prefiero que él sea quien hable con mis padres así me evito el griterío de mi mama. Al primer tono ya me contesto… en su vida me ha atendido tan rápido.

 _Hola teme_ – suelta una maldición – _yo también me alegro de hablar contigo._

 _Lo siento Naruto, estaba esperando saber algo de tu hermana_ \- ¡¿Le paso algo a ella?!

 _Sasukeee._

 _Solo discutimos por algo, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte_ – eso hace que me preocupe aún más.

 _Otro día me cuentas. ¿Sabes algo de mis padres?_

 _Llegaron el sábado, desde ahí no he vuelto a hablar con ellos… ni con tu hermana_ – grandioso.

 _¿Sabías que me atacaron el domingo?_

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Donde?! ¿te encuentras bien?_ – ¡que informado esta este hombre!

 _Estoy bien, me duele hasta el alma pero estoy vivo_ – hace un largo silencio – _¿Sigues ahí?_

 _Si, oye… recuerdas algo de los sujetos_ – ya comenzara con su faceta de policía.

 _No te diré como eran para que vayas a la caza de vampiros._

 _Solo dime… ¿recuerdas alguna nube roja de casualidad?_ – ¿nube roja?... ¿nube roja?...

 _Creo que uno de los sujetos la tenía tatuada en el brazo._

 _¡demonios! Mira dobe, esos tipos son de cuidado_ , _son parte de la pandilla de Deidara, el hombre que ataco a tu hermana. Akatsuki_ \- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

 _¡¿Qué quieren?!_

 _No lo sé, pero atacaron a tu hermana cuando estábamos en tu casa_ \- ¿qué? _– ella está bien, se quedaba con Tsunade._

 _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _Yo me encargare de todo_ – oh no, no me dejaras fuera de esto.

 _Yo te voy a ayudar._

 _Es peligroso_ – ese es mi segundo nombre.

 _¡Teme! ¡Me lo deben esos bastardos!_ – no responde _\- ¡Sasuke!_

 _¡De acuerdo! Le avisare a tus padres que estas bien e iré para allá tan rápido como pueda, pásame la dirección_ – no tengo ni idea de donde estoy… - _¿Naruto?_

 _Eh… no sé dónde estoy. Ni bien vuelva Hinata te la envió por mensaje_ – me dice que sí y corta la llamada. Está muy extraño…

Luego de un rato entra Hinata con una bandeja de comida, le pido que envíe la dirección de lugar a Sasuke y ella lo hace desde su teléfono, la comida desapareció en 2 segundos mientras ella ríe de mi forma de comer. Busque mi ropa por toda la habitación ya que me encontraba en una asquerosa bata de hospital y al no hallarla me desespere. Lo único que pude quitar de mi casa antes de salir fue el anillo que había comprado para Hinata… y si esos bastardos me lo robaron los voy a matar.

 _¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa?_

 _Se la llevo la policía_ – ¿la que?

 _¡¿Todo?!_ – ella niega con fuerza y me muestra la cajita negra que contenía el anillo.

 _¿es para mí?_ – asiento mientras la tomo de sus manos.

 _Se suponía que te la daría en un restaurante bonito con música de fondo_ – abro la caja y veo que algunas piedras del anillo se cayeron a causa de los golpes _– y que estaría entero_ \- le digo mientras la cierro. Me lo saca de las manos y agarra el anillo y se lo coloca en el dedo.

 _Así me gusta… lo escogiste para mí_ – esa sonrisa y esa ternura tan particular en ella me encantan – _además, le colocare las piedras de nuevo y_ – no la deje terminar, arrastre su rostro hasta el mío y nos fundimos en un beso, los labios me dolían a causa de los golpes, pero estar con Hinata era suficiente bálsamo para mí.

Definitivamente atraparemos a los malditos Akatsuki, y evitare que sigan haciéndonos daño. Al caer la noche mis padres, mi hermana y Sasuke aparecen en el lugar, mis padres entran a la habitación, Sasuke y Sakura sale afuera y comienzan a discutir… ¿no piensan dejar de pelear?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Avance**_

 _ **-**_ _No trates de correr Tsunade_ \- ¡¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?!

 _\- No, no está en mi naturaleza salir huyendo después del_ _sexo_

 _\- ¿tengo que creerte?_ \- Frunze el ceño _– te ahorre el incómodo momento post-sexo._

 _\- ¿Tu casa o la mía?_ – contrólate Tsunade

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	32. Olvida las diferencias

**¡Hola, hola! Saque algo de tiempo libre para poder subir el capítulo (Me enferme y no pude ir a trabajar :s) así que aprovecho antes de que algo malo vuelva a pasar.**

 **Sin más preámbulos disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 32: Olvida las diferencias.**

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

No sé cómo terminamos en esto, el beso en el estacionamiento se nos fue de las manos y… voy a culpar al alcohol por haber tenido sexo con él. Ya era de madrugada cuando desperté y por suerte Itachi seguía dormido, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y desaparecí de ahí. Tuve que ir de nuevo al Little Paradise por mi vehículo, fui a mi departamento y al darme cuenta que no podía pegar un ojo fui a trabajar, al menos eso me distraería un poco.

Al llegar a mi consultorio lo primero que vi fueron las flores que me había dejado ese niño, "NO TAN PEQUEÑO"… ¡No Tsunade! Piensa en otra cosa, me coloque la bata y fui a la sala de emergencias eso me mantendrá ocupada. La verdad es… que no pude estar más acertada, todo fue una locura ahí, gente entrando y saliendo, padres gritando, niños llorando… en fin… terrible. Termine todo a eso de las 7 de la noche… El ejercicio con Itachi y la falta de sueño me atacaron de inmediato, cerré mi oficina con llave y dormí en la camilla que tenía ahí.

Desperté más cansada que antes, amarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta, salí lo más discretamente que se podía del hospital, porque si alguien me veía seguro tendría que quedarme y no estaba de ánimos para eso. Al salir veo recostado en mi hermoso Peugeot 206 rojo a nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha. Tal vez no me haya visto y pueda escabullirme de nuevo al hospital.

 _No trates de correr Tsunade_ \- ¡¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?!

 _¿Correr? Solo olvide algo adentro, voy y vuelvo en un seg_ – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se coloca entre la puerta y yo - _¿me vas a crear problemas?_

 _No_ – que bueno _– pero merezco una explicación razonable a tu forma de actuar._

 _¡Oh vamos! Puedo apostar que les has hecho lo mismo a otras mujeres._

 _No, no está en mi naturaleza salir huyendo después del_ _sexo_ –¡si claro, y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta¡

 _¿tengo que creerte?_ \- Frunze el ceño _– te ahorre el incómodo momento post-sexo._

 _Ese momento era el mejor_ – ¡será pesado! _– aunque también me agradó lo primero._

 _No seas mentiroso, ¿a cuantas mujeres dejaste solas luego de acostarte con ellas?_ – no lo piensa ni un segundo y responde.

 _A ninguna, prefiero aclararlo todo al día siguiente y evitarme_ _ **ESTOS**_ _momentos incómodos._

 _De acuerdo, tienes un punto a tu favor_ – hace un sonrisa de lado la cual tengo ganas de borrar de un tortazo – _no le veo la gracia._

 _Yo sí, eres una mujer bastante orgullosa y te debe haber costado admitirlo_

 _¡no soy!_ \- ¡rayos! Caí en su juego, me sereno lo más que puedo y agrego – _está bien, hablaremos pero no aquí._

 _¿Tu casa o la mía?_ – contrólate Tsunade no es una oferta indecorosa

 _Ninguna, iremos a tomar un café_ – me mira sin moverse ni un milímetro _– tú en tu auto y yo en el mío._

 _De acuerdo. ¿Dónde?_ – ¿dónde no hay tanta gente para que nos vean juntos?….

 _Hay un pequeño café a unas cuadras de aquí, sígueme en tu auto y llegaremos como en 10 min_ – asiente y emprendemos viaje. Al llegar el lugar está vacío, salvo por la camarera que había ahí, quien no tardo en echarle todo tipo de miradas a mi acompañante. Nos sentamos y cuando iba a ordenar ataja mi mano.

 _¿ahora si podemos hablar?_

 _¿Ordenamos primero?_

 _¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas al asunto?_

 _¡¿Qué se supone que debo decir?!_

 _Solo escucha_ – no me gusta que me hable así, iba a decirle que se ubique _– primero escucha y luego me atacas ¿ok?_ – tonto – _como veo que aún sigo con todos mis dientes asumo que aceptaste. Primero que nada, quiero que entiendas una cosa Tsunade, no me da vergüenza que me vean contigo_ – eso no me lo esperaba y se me nota bastante ya que abro y cierro la boca repetitivamente sin saber que decir – _ahora creo que es a ti a quien le molesta que nos vean juntos._

 _No me molesta es solo…_ \- como se lo hago entender para que no se ofenda – _soy… muy grande para ti_ – me mira de una manera que hace que lo odie.

 _¿según quién?_

 _¡Cualquiera! Tengo 45 años y tu –_ me interrumpe.

 _31, y no soy ningún niño tampoco como para que te preocupes por mí –_ lo sé pero _– además, ¿Por qué me molestaría que me vean con una mujer hermosa?–_ siento mis mejillas calientes - _segundo, no te estoy pidiendo que salgamos y nos cacemos ahora mismo, conozcámonos eres agradable y muy interesante. Si esto no funciona aún podemos ser amigos._

 _Podemos ser amigos._

 _Solo si_ _ **esto**_ _–_ hace el mismo gesto que hice fuera del antro _– no funciona, porque yo quiero llegar a algo más adelante –_ bien directo, me gusta _– y tercero, pero no menos importante…_ \- me mira fijamente y cuando su mirada comienza a incomodarme.

 _¿Qué Itachi_? – sonríe de lado y llama a la camarera "TAN agradable" con la mano.

 _Nada, solo quería recordarte que estás muy hermosa_ – ¡será malvado! _– buenas señorita, nos puede traer dos cafés y ¿quieres algo de comer?_ – mi cara es un lindo arcoíris en este momento y no sé cómo responder – _tráenos dos brownies_ – y la muchachita le hace todo tipo de caras mientras él tiene sus ojos fijos en mí, cuando él se percata de que aún sigue ahí voltea y con la sonrisa más fingida del mundo le dice – _gracias._

No pude evitar reír con eso, desinflo el globito de la niña en un segundo. Al menos eso hizo que me tranquilice, pero no quita el hecho de que aún no me hago a la idea de estar o siquiera PENSAR en una ¿Seria relación esto? Y lo nota, increíblemente se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien. En mi cabeza los pro y los contra de la posible locura con él hacen un duelo, y si la razón tuviera más fuerza me habría levantado, pero ese lado de niña caprichosa que tengo puede más que yo.

 _Mira Itachi… vas a tener que tenerme paciencia_ – junta sus manos frente a su rostro y solo puedo ver sus ojos negros – _como ya te había dicho, soy una mujer complicada y con muchos tabúes y_ – la chica viene y baja la orden frente a nosotros, pero al hacer eso el café caliente termina derramándose sobre mí, si lo hizo con intensión o no lo desconozco, pero con mi ánimo solo logro sacar lo peor de mí.

Le dije de todo a la pobre niña, no se lo merecía realmente, solo descargue sobre ella la tensión de mi día. Saque mi dinero para pagar mi parte pero Itachi pago todo, al salir afuera me toma del codo y me invita a caminar, ya era de noche no le veía nada de malo, además me vendría bien algo de distracción. Paseamos en silencio, a mí no me parecía nada incómodo ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, e Itachi sólo me seguía.

 _¿día difícil?_ – pregunta el quitando del trance a mi cerebro.

 _Año difícil_ – contestó sin voltear a mirarlo.

 _¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _Seguro._

 _¿Por qué decidiste ser médico?_ – nunca me he planteado el motivo exacto de mi decisión.

 _Al principio quería ser presidenta, pero me parecía mucho trabajo y opté por algo sencillo_ \- hace un sonrisa de lado.

 _Siempre tan bromista._

 _Debo serlo, sino uno de estos días me pegaría un tiro._

 _O podrías ser honesta, también te ayudaría._

 _¿quieres que te cuente todo lo que veo en la sala de Emergencias?_

 _Me gustaría saber porque estás ahí. Según leí eres una de las mejores oncólogas_ – lo interrumpo.

 _La mejor._

 _¡Exacto!, ¿Por qué sigues trabajando en la sala de emergencias? Tenía entendido que sólo los médicos residentes tenían que -_

… _no lo sé. Supongo que es porque puedo ayudar a más personas desde ahí._

 _Mentirosa_ \- ¡¿Cómo me?! _– tienes miedo_.

 _¿Ahora eres Psicólogo?_

 _Estudié 3 años._

 _¡Toda una caja de sorpresas!_

 _Esa eres tú... –_ mira hacia un costado y cuando vuelve a dirigir sus ojos hacia mi dice - _¿si te diste cuenta que hay un hombre con una cámara siguiéndonos?_ \- ¡¿Qué?!

 _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!_ – me cubro el rostro con el brazo.

 _No estamos haciendo nada, siquiera he tomado tu mano y eso que la golpeas contra la mía constantemente_ – no pude evitar sonrojarme, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que lo mencionó.

 _¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?_ – busque con la mirada alguna forma de escabullirse de ahí.

 _te siguen porque..._

 _Me negué a acostarme con un político y luego le bote los dientes._

 _Ja, ya veo._

 _¡No es gracioso!, el tipo se pasó de listo y no me quedo de otra que dejarle clara la situación_ – hay un callejón ahí, pero no sé a dónde se dirige.

 _¿Qué quieres hacer?_ – dice sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

 _Hay un callejón a mi izquierda, si podemos entrar ahí capaz lo perdamos de vista y_ –

 _O capaz nos metamos a la madriguera de unas ratas_ – touché

 _¡Dame otra idea entonces!_ – quiero mi privacidad de nuevo.

 _¿Puedes correr?_ – asiento y sin dudarlo el coge mi mano y corremos lo más rápido que mis piernas podían (bendito sea el club de atletismo en la universidad) ¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho correr hasta el cementerio donde nos conocimos! Ahora estoy cansada, tengo sed y estoy toda sudada y eso que la noche está fresca.

 _¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!_ – El también esta agitado, al menos no soy la única.

¿ _Lo perdimos o no?_

… _SI PERO… estoy toda pegajosa y_ – enmudecí al verle los ojos, a causa de la luz del lugar parecían rojos, eran atrapantes.

 _Te preocupas demasiado, te hace daño eso… ¿tengo algo en el rostro?_ –niego con la cabeza – _bueno, puedo ir a traer mi auto y te llevo a tu casa ¿Qué dices?_

 _¿Y qué hare con el mío? –_ no pienso volver a salir a buscar mi auto en la madrugada.

 _Le diré a mi amigo que lo lleve con la grúa._

 _Sabes, llévame a mi casa y yo llamo la grúa en el camino_ – asiente y sale del cementerio. Capaz no vuelva y yo me quedaría esperándolo como una idiota, o aun peor, volvería y tendría que ir con la persona que me pone los nervios de punta en un auto solos durante 45 min… ninguna de las opciones me parece viable.

Fui a la tumba de Jiraiya, al menos mientras espero a Itachi me libraría de algunas cargas con mi viejo amigo. Al llegar quite las flores que ya estaban, fui a comprar otras a la señora que está en una de las salidas y al llegar ella me mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe.

 _¿Tu novio no vino hoy?_ – mi… ¿qué?

 _¿Quien?_

 _No te hagas la tonta, el muchachito joven con el que se encontraron aquí._

 _¡No es mi!_ – me interrumpe.

 _Pues debería, es muy guapo_ – vieja metida.

 _Señora Chiyo solo deme las mismas flores de siempre_ – hace una carcajada bastante extraña.

 _Deberías aprovechar que te ves joven Tsunade_ – dice mientras me entrega las flores, se las pago y antes de volver a entrar al cementerio escucho que grita – _¡NO TENDRAS ESE CUERPO POR SIEMPRE!_ – vieja loca. Cuando llego ya está Itachi frente a la tumba de Jiraiya, me mira y sonríe de lado.

 _Graciosa la señora de la entrada_ – agrande los ojos y el solo se ríe tranquilamente.

 _¡¿escuchaste lo que dijo?!_

 _Solo la última parte_ – me mira de pies a cabeza – _no sabe de lo que habla._

Le di la mitad de las flores, ambos se las dejamos a nuestros respectivos fantasmas y luego me indico donde estaciono el auto. Le di la dirección de la casa, llame a la grúa cuando estábamos a mitad de camino y luego el silencio incómodo. ¿Qué vas a hacer Tsunade?

 **ITACHI POV´S**

La noche con Tsunade fue… ¡increíble! No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que disfrute tanto del sexo y lo mejor de todo es que sabía que podría hablar de algo interesante con ella al despertar por la mañana. Grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarla a mi lado, no dejo absolutamente nada, ¡no esperaba un desayuno ni nada parecido! Pero al menos una nota era lo mínimo… o un mensaje al móvil, cualquier cosa habría preferido a esto.

Ya que… Fui a trabajar con un humor de perros, odiaba a todo el mundo en ese momento, pero ¿porque? ¿Por qué yo nunca le había hecho eso a nadie? O ¿Por qué fue ella la que me hizo esto? Fui al restaurante de Kisame a la salida, tenía que despejar mi mente, el como un buen amigo me escucho y… se burló de mí. ¡Claro! Como yo nunca he hablado de ninguna mujer y ahora vengo a quejarme de una le debió sorprender, salí de ahí aún más molesto, esa capacidad que tiene para fastidiarme es odiosa.

Necesito explicaciones, y las iba a conseguir directamente de la fuente… pero, ahora que pienso no tengo su número de móvil y tampoco su dirección, solo se donde trabaja… ¡peor es nada! Fui a su trabajo, busque su auto en el amplio estacionamiento del hospital y lo encontré ¡Gracias memoria visual! Y la espere cerca de una hora ¡una hora esperando por una mujer! Debo estar loco… ya era de noche cuando ella salió, nada más al verme trato de escapar ¡oh claro que no Tsunade!

Fuimos a un café (para mi gusto bastante feo) pero creo que siente vergüenza de que la vean conmigo, le explique mis razones y ella las suyas. Cuando nos estábamos comenzando a entender la joven encargada del lugar nos interrumpe, las insinuaciones que hacia eran evidentes, pero por lo que veo no entiende que sale sobrando, al traer las bebidas prácticamente avienta el café CALIENTE en Tsunade, y ella exploto en ira. Al mirarla veo miles de emociones juntas, pague todo y salimos sin haber probado bocado, aunque yo no tengo hambre.

Caminamos en silencio, golpeaba mi mano en cada paso pero retuve mis ganas de tomarla, ella no estaba de humor, lo único que me molestaba era el hombre que nos seguía y fue aun peor cuando vi la cámara de video… ¡Grandioso! Se lo comente y cuando vi que quería desaparecer de ahí la sostuve y corrimos, la lleve al lugar más lejano y donde estaba seguro no podría llegar. Fui por el auto para llevarla a su casa, no vi al hombre por ninguna parte, estacione y me encamine hacia las tumbas de Mikoto y el amigo de ella, seguro estaría ahí. Escucho que habla con la señora de las flores, bueno mejor dicho escucho como la señora le grita que su cuerpo no duraría para siempre.

Se sorprende al verme, quiere saber si escuche lo que hablaban, no creo que esté muy acertada la señora, a mi parecer Tsunade asemeja mi edad. Se lo digo y aun en la obscuridad del lugar puedo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, me parece increíble que una mujer como ella se comporte así, tan segura de sí misma pero a la vez con la timidez de una adolescente, aunque la experiencia se le nota en el otro ámbito. La dirección de su casa era bastante lejos y cuando terminó de hablar con los de la grúa fue tal el silencio que hasta escuchaba el sonido de mi reloj de muñeca. Esta nerviosa, puedo sentirlo.

 _No te voy a morder Tsunade, tranquilízate_ – espero poder romper el silencio así.

 _No eres tú el que me preocupa_ \- ¿Eh?

 _¿Explícate?_ – su mente se encuentra en una dicotomía.

 _Eres un hombre joven y apuesto_ … - toma aire – _yo soy una mujer con sus añitos encima_ – ¿de nuevo con eso? Iba a decirle algo pero ella continua _– imagínate si tú estuvieras en mi lugar._

 _¿Un hombre saliendo con una mujer?_ – quiero que entienda que no le veo nada malo, pero ella le busca la quinta pata al gato.

 _Un hombre MAYOR saliendo con una jovencita de 13 años menos_ – me encojo de hombros - _¿Cómo crees que lo ve la gente?_ – frunzo el ceño y ella suspira – _eres más terco que yo._

 _Si me importara lo que la gente opinara me habría cortado el cabello_ – hace un gesto de enfado y voltea a mirar por la ventana - _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

 _¿Para qué?_ – sigue sin mirarme y yo decido mantener mi vista al frente.

 _Para tener una posibilidad_ – veo que sonríe de lado.

 _Envejecer 10 años_ – no pude evitar reírme, tiene ideas raras.

 _Pues tú te ves 10 años más joven de lo que dices tener_ – levanta una ceja.

 _¿Dudas de mi edad?_ – asiento y ella busca algo en su bolso, sin esperarlo me muestra su carnet de identidad donde sale una foto de ella de unos años atrás.

 _Ok, ya te creo_ – la vuelve a guardar – _aunque saliste bastante mal en esa foto._

 _Si te contara la noche que tuve antes de tomármela me entenderías_ – iba lo más despacio que podía para retrasar lo inevitable, pero llegamos a su casa… ella toma sus cosas y baja, me da las gracias desde fuera del vehículo…

 _¿Quieres tomar algo?_ – me dice desde la puerta de su casa – anda, yo invito.

No lo pensé mucho, baje y entre a su apartamento, era pequeño, tenía solo lo necesario y en la pared alado de la puerta una foto de ella junto con dos hombres, uno de cabello blanco y otro muy femenino a mi parecer de cabello negro.

 _¿Cuál de ellos es Jiraiya?_ – ella sale de la cocina con 2 copas y una botella de vino.

 _Es el de cabello blanco_ – deja las copas sobre la pequeña mesa y se acomoda en el sofá. Palmea el lugar junto a ella y comienza a beber. Me acomodo y cojo la copa que dejo.

 _Se ve agradable_ – hace una sonrisa triste - ¿ _puedo preguntar algo?_

 _Hazlo, el vino me afloja la lengua._

 _¿Qué le paso?_

… _Cáncer_ – ¡oh! Eso explica muchas cosas _– y yo como idiota no me di cuenta –_ no esperaba eso.

 _No podías hacer nada_ – mueve la copa mientras mira el contenido – _Tsunade no puedes echarte la culpa por eso, que seas médico no te convierte en vidente._

 _Pero tenía todos los síntomas_ – se acaba el vino de un trago y luego se sirve otra – _y me jactaba de ser la mejor_ – vuelve a terminarse la copa.

 _Tsunade_ – agarro sus manos y dejo la copa sobre la mesita _– no creo que a tu amigo le guste verte así._

 _¡Ese viejo también es otro idiota! ¿Cómo se lo ocurre viajar estando así?_ – trata de separar sus manos de las mías, las sostengo con más fuerza – _sabes, es mejor que te vayas, estoy echa un desastre y –_ agarre su mentón con una de mis manos y me acerco a sus labios – _no tome tanto Itachi, no es buena idea que_ – y la bese, el sabor del vino que aún no había probado inundo mi boca. Me separo para tomar aire y ahora es ella la que me besa.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, de nuevo terminamos los dos desnudos en la cama. Yo no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en mi sangre y ella no había bebido más de 2 copas así que no podría olvidarlo. Me levante a la mañana y ella no estaba, tiene que ser una mentira, pero la diferencia esta vez es que si había algo de ella ahí. Me dejo una nota en la mesa de noche.

" **Lo siento, hubo una emergencia en el hospital. Puedes desayunar lo que encuentres en el refrigerador volveré a la tarde y hablamos más tranquilos. Gracias**

 **PD: Creo que aún no te he dado mi número de móvil, te lo dejo al dorso de la hoja"**

Aun me sigue pareciendo increíble esta mujer, me dejo solo en su departamento y… ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Hay alguien en la casa? Al salir veo a un señor mayor con gafas oscuras y auriculares limpiando el lugar, cuando entro en su línea de visión me mira con cara de haber visto al mismo demonio encarnado.

 _Buenos días_ – se quita los auriculares y deja de limpiar – _soy Itachi un amigo de Tsunade._

 _Soy Ebisu… limpio su casa 3 veces por semana_ – ahhh, eso explica porque me dejo solo… ¿Acaso tengo tres cabezas para que me mire de ese modo? sigo de largo y voy a la cocina, aun puedo sentir su mirada en mi nuca.

Desayune todo, y fui a cambiarme. Llegue a la oficina y ahí se encontraba Obito esperándome. Me dijo todo lo que pudo averiguar de mi padre, y me informo que ha estado pasando dinero a una cuenta en el extranjero y que ha estado viéndose con miembros de una pandilla local, le pedí más información sobre ellos y se retiró.

Termine un proyecto que estaba pendiente, y fui para casa de Tsunade para terminar de hablar, al llegar a su departamento la espere en la entrada. Llego acompañada por lo que pude ver, era Sakura, su cabello rosa resalta a 10 kilómetros de distancia. Antes de que pudiera bajarme a saludarlas veo que Tsunade se acerca prácticamente corriendo hasta mi auto, bajo la ventanilla ella mete su cabeza.

 _Tienes que irte, ahora no podemos hablar_ – mira de nuevo hacia su auto – _trataron de robar la casa de Naruto y el ladrón la ataco. Otro día conversamos ¿sí?_ \- ¡¿QUÉ?!

 _¡¿Están bien?! ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Atraparon al ladrón?_ – mete su mano en su bolsillo, saca un papel y me lo entrega.

 _Llama a tu hermano, te necesita_ – mi hermano necesita de mí…

 _De acuerdo_ – mire a Sakura - _cuídense nos vemos otro día_ – si Sasuke necesita algo, estoy más seguro que se trata sobre mi padre.

Llame varias veces a su teléfono pero nada, fui a su departamento y por lo que pude ver también entraron a robar, al entrar se encuentra Sasuke junto con dos personas parados en medio del desastre. Al verme no sé si es alivio o sorpresa lo que veo en su mirada, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Avances:**

 _Tsunade tu… ¿Me estas invitando a salir?_ – suelta UNA carcajada.

 _En realidad a venir. Te espero el sábado a eso de las 8:30pm_

 _No te preocupes, ya soy viejito y me sé cuidar. Nos vemos._

Sasuke

Lo veo acercarse con algo brillante en la mano, ¡vamos cerebro te necesito en este momento!

Se lo que estás pensando, y te puedo asegurar que te equivocas – frunzo el ceño – Konan ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, no pudo haberle dicho nada a nadie

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	33. ¿Este es el final?

**¡ALOOOO! Lamento mucho el retraso, es que estuve con mi actividades y no tenía tiempo ni para respirar, pero al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Me quedo un poco más corto que el anterior pero creo que peor es nada. Sin nada más que aportar. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 33 – ¿Este es el final?**

Me acerque a mi hermano y duda si hablar o no. Mira a las personas que hay ahí y me aleja de ellos.

 _¿Qué ocurrió aquí Sasuke?_ – se aleja de ellos y me lleva a un costado.

 _Hermano, llegaste en el momento justo_ – realmente está necesitando ayuda – _esto es un desastre y estoy por volverme loco_ – mire sus manos y estaban vendadas.

 _Es cierto que entraron a robar en casa de Naruto entonces_ – mira las vendas.

 _Tengo miles de cosas que contarte_ – por primera vez en años mi hermano me conto algo de su vida, aunque esa información sobrepaso todo lo que esperaba.

Y si mal no lo recuerdo mi padre está involucrado con un pandilla y extrañamente ahora están tras mi hermano y Sakura. Me explico todo lo que había pasado, y quienes eran las personas que se encontraban ahí, llame a mi amigo Azuma que es jefe de la policía y le ofreció protección a Sasuke que gracias a Dios acepto. Y para los dos ex miembros de la pandilla que estaban con el conseguimos protección de testigos, mi hermano converso de algo con la esposa de Azuma sobre algo que desconozco cuando fuimos a su casa y no sé cómo logre convencerlo de que se quede ahí por el momento. Me pidieron que mantenga el menor contacto con él así evitaba que lo siguieran, ya veo que tendría que hacerme a la idea de no verlo por un tiempo.

Llegando a mi casa recibo un mensaje de texto, era de Tsunade.

 **DE: TSUNADE**

 **¿Cómo está tu hermano? Él bebe llorón tenia cara de preocupado cuando salió del hospital, ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?**

Le ha de haber costado decidirse a escribirme.

 **DE: ITACHI**

 **Está bien, tenemos mil problemas en este momento, lo mejor sería que te mantengas al margen ya que no sé qué puede llegar a pasar. Aunque si necesito ayuda, ¿podríamos salir de nuevo algún día?**

Necesito desviar todos los problemas que rondan en mi mente en este momento. Cuando iba a divagan en mis preocupaciones entra una llamada.

 _Hola soy Tsunade_ – tengo registrado tu número, claro que lo sé – _me quede con una duda, ¿tu hermano que va a hacer con la pandilla? Porque tengo entendido que_ \- como ella lo sabe.

 _¿Quién te lo dijo?_ – se queda callada un momento.

 _Tu hermano vino a, ¿Te preocupa?_

 _Tengo curiosidad, es algo muy delicado y peligroso además de_ – escucho que ríe al otro lado y eso me molesta.

 _No tiene porque, ya estoy viejita y me se cuidar._

 _¡No lo decía por!_ \- ¿Por qué le sigo el juego? – _no hagas eso._

 _Lo siento, es una costumbre que tengo_ – aclara su garganta – _es una historia muy larga, tendría que contártela en persona… ¿El sábado?_

 _Tsunade tu… ¿Me estas invitando a salir?_

 _¡JA! En realidad a venir. Te espero el sábado a eso de las 8:30pm y me cuentas todo… Cuídate_

 _No te preocupes, ya soy viejito y me sé cuidar. Nos vemos._

Y ella termina la llamada… espero poder ayudar a Sasuke con esto y si algo sale mal estar al pendiente de sus necesidades. Eso sí, no pienso faltar a mi cita con Tsunade y mucho menos si es ella la que quiere verme. Ya solucionaremos esto y todo será más fácil… espero.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Cuando desperté esa madrugada de jueves me asuste bastante, Sakura no estaba a mi lado, escuche como algo caía en la cocina así que fui a ver qué pasaba. La veo tirada en el suelo con un hombre encima de ella. Agarre su chaqueta y lo hice aleje de ella muy fácilmente, pero me confié y cuando sentí el golpe en la cabeza supe que eran más dos, ambos con varios tatuajes pero el más llamativo de todos era la nube roja que se me hacía familiar.

De alguna manera que desconozco logre ponerme de pie, todo me daba vueltas y no podía distinguir el rostro de los maleantes, eso si uno de ellos tenía miles de costuras en todo el cuerpo. Lo veo acercarse con algo brillante en la mano, esquivo como puedo el ataque, eso sí logro cortar mi mano en el proceso, vamos cerebro te necesito en este momento, la pelea la veía desde un tercer plano… (Como si estuviera viendo una película) y tome algo de la cocina y comencé a golpearlos como pude, gracias a Dios mi padre me obligo a estudiar artes marciales en mi juventud. No sé si gane o no, solo que ellos salieron corriendo y yo me quede congelado unos segundos. Mi estado actual lo desconozco, pero la hermosa está sangrando así que la agarro y subo al auto, no me importa nada más.

Al llegar le pedí a la chica de Recepción que llamara a Tsunade, tardó en llegar media hora. Hablo con el medico que la estaba atendiendo y luego viene para el interrogatorio. Le conté lo que recordaba y también que estaba más que seguro que se trataba de la pandilla de Jugo, como sabía que ella se veía con Itachi le entregue una nota para él, no creo que pueda contra esos matones yo solo, mucho menos si mi padre está de su lado, solo espero que no me deje solo en este momento. Sakura despertó, le comente lo ocurrido y encima se preocupó más por mis heridas que por las suyas… típico de ella.

La deje a cargo de Tsunade y llame a Jugo para que se reúna conmigo en mi casa, al llegar a mi departamento veo a Jugo y a Konan mirando al interior… ¿Por qué la puerta esta? ¡Demonios!

 _¡¿Qué ocurrió?!_ – ambos se encojen de hombros.

 _Acabamos de llegar Sasuke esto ya estaba así_ – la miro a ella y tiene cara de espanto.

 _Ya lo saben…_ \- mira a Jugo y sostiene su brazo con fuerza – _señor Sasuke está en peligro, si los Akatsuki se enteraron que ustedes están tras ellos enviaran a toda su gente para hacerles daño o silenciarlos._

 _¿Y cómo se enteraron?_ – estoy comenzando a desconfiar de esta mujer, todo estaba bien hasta que ella apareció – _porque todo iba bien y de la nada tu apareces y_ – Jugo se coloca entre ella y yo.

 _Se lo que estás pensando, y te puedo asegurar que te equivocas_ – frunzo el ceño – _Konan ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, no pudo haberle dicho nada a nadie._

 _Señor Sasuke sé que no confía en mí y lo entiendo… ¿Cómo Puedo convencerlo?_ – no tengo idea, si lo supiera no estaría desconfiando

Trate de ignorar el tema y discutir de otras cosas, al final quedamos en que nos comunicaríamos con Azuma y él se encargaría del asunto. Cuando escucho que hay alguien en la puerta me asusto, ¿será que esos desgraciados volvieron por más? Al voltearme lo primero que veo son los rasgos característicos de mi familia. Si vino… eso quiere decir que Itachi se encontró con la anciana… otro día hablaremos de eso.

Le comento todo lo que ocurrió, estaba por volverme loco, sentía que todo el mundo estaba en nuestra contra… esperaba encontrar en el algo de cordura... por suerte se quedó ahí, me dijo que hacer y me ayudo con Azuma también, lo quiera aceptar o no él tiene más influencia que yo. No sé cómo termino así, pero me quedare en casa de Azuma hasta que todo esto se solucione. Quise negarme, pero acabe siendo convencido por un muy aterrador Itachi.

Sakura me llamo desde un número desconocido, al principio no conteste, luego me mando un mail. La llame de inmediato y pregunto por su teléfono JUSTO en ese momento la esposa de Azuma me aviso que cenarían y querían que los acompañe… ya no quiero imaginarme que fue lo que pensó, pero me preocupa más estar arriesgando la vida de personas que no tienen nada que ver, y creo que fui muy cortante con ella.

Cene con Azuma, le comente todo, absolutamente TODO respecto a la que ha estado ocurriendo, tal vez haya dado más detalles de los que necesitaba pero sé que con eso será aún más fácil atrapar a esos bastardos. También lleve aparte a Kurenai para pedirle que atienda a Sakura y que la ayude a superar su trauma, me dijo que debía ser ella la que se pusiera en contacto sino no servirá de nada, con lo dramática que es ¿será que no tendrá problema con eso?

Trate de hablar con Sakura, pero se negó a escuchar el asunto de Kurenai, ¡No me lo creo! Yo tratando de ayudarla y ella montándome drama por una tontería como esa, ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO EXPLICARLE! Tonta niña caprichosa, trate de hablar con tía Kushina también, pero me dijo que ella no pensaba meterse en nada de ese tema, tío Minato me dijo que estaba sumamente preocupado por nuestra relación, así que tampoco creo que se quede a oírme.

Sentía que absolutamente todos desconfiaran de mí, fue horrible, y lo peor de todo es que siquiera estaba el dobe, el si me creería… eligió el peor momento del mundo para viajar.

La semana transcurrió de manera aburrida, iba con escolta a la universidad y de ahí pasaba directo a casa de Azuma, parecía un criminal. El miércoles por la siesta recibo una llamada del móvil desconocido, con la esperanza de que fuera Sakura salí de la clase para contestar… solo era Naruto… ¡¿Qué?! No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo… a él también lo atacaron ¿serán esos malditos? Efectivamente eran ellos, me pidió que me comunique con sus padres para avisarles de su estado, y me envió la dirección de donde estaba para que vaya a verlo.

Le informe a la escolta que ese día tenía otros planes y él fue conmigo, llame a mis tíos le avise lo de Naruto y le pregunte a qué hora irían a verlo, necesitaba hablar con Sakura sobre todo esto. Fuimos ese mismo miércoles por la noche, el lugar en donde se encontraba estaba muy bien escondido, ya veo que Hinata quiere protegerlo de todo, llegamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, yo seguido de una camioneta negra ya que tenía que ir con escolta y ellos en el Toyota blanco de mi tío. Kushina me saludo con normalidad, tío Minato con una inclinación de cabeza y mi novia… con cara pocos amigos en fin, ya me lo esperaba.

Entramos en el largo pasillo y la sostengo, le digo a mis tíos que enseguida vamos y la aparto a un costado, asiente hacia sus padres y ellos van junto a Naruto.

 _¿Qué quieres Sasuke?_ – yo debería ser el enojado, no ella.

 _¿A ti que rayos te pasa conmigo?_

 _Nada_ – y voltea la cabeza mientras arruga la nariz.

 _Sakura no estoy de humor para juegos, tuve una semana de mierda, me estoy quedando en casa de Azuma ya que destrozaron mi departamento_ – agranda los ojos y se tapa la boca

 _¿Te hicieron algo?_ – niego con la cabeza, estoy muy enfadado ahora.

 _Y encima de todo tienes el descaro de molestarte conmigo y ni siquiera contarme que le paso esto a Naruto_ – mira sus manos mas no dice nada - _¡habla demonios!_

 _Lo de mi hermano no te lo conté porque Hinata me lo pidió, no sabíamos que había pasado entonces queríamos evitar que se disperse esta información_ – no confían en mi o…

 _¿Creen que fue mi culpa?_ – agranda los ojos pero no lo niega– _mejor dicho me echan la culpa._

 _¡No claro que no!_ – no sabe mentir. Siento la ira brotar en cada poro de mi piel.

 _¿porque?_ – estoy mirando el suelo.

 _Estas entendiendo mal todo, no es así Sasuke yo… -_ odio ese silencio, odio todo esto.

 _¡entonces explícame!_ – ya no aguanto esto - _¡¿Dime porque tienes que esconderme las cosas?! ¡¿porque no dejas que te ayude cuando puedo hacerlo?! ¡¿porque desconfías de mí siempre?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estés satisfecha?!_

 _¡NO LO SE!... ¡DIOS!_ – levanto la cabeza y ella está mirando al costado mientras se frotas los brazos con sus manos.

 _Dime algo_ – no puedo ver sus ojos a causa de su cabello _– hermosa necesito una respuesta._

… _lo siento_ – no quiero eso – _lo de Naruto jure no contártelo, y tu ayuda no la necesito… haces que me enfrente con cosas que aun tiemblo al recordarlas…_

 _¿confías en mí?_

 _No es eso Sasuke, no confió en mí_ – sigue sin voltear el rostro – _cuando escuche la voz de esa mujer de fondo morí de celos, estuve dándole mil vueltas al asunto y no quiero estar así, odio esa sensación de que puedo perderte y al mismo tiempo es como si me preparara para que eso pase… es raro_ – eso es desconfiar de mí.

 _No te entiendo_ – voltea su rostro hacía, sus jades están brillosos _\- ¿Sakura?_

 _Quiero que terminemos_ \- ¿Perdón? _– no quiero que te andes metiendo en problemas a causa mía, ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo…_

… _¿Eso es lo que quieres?_ – baja el rostro – _mírame o no te lo voy a creer_ – levanta la cabeza, está a punto de llorar.

… _Si, lo mejor para los dos_ – ella está terminando conmigo sin ningún motivo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

Eso quiere decir que aquí termina todo… no me lo puedo creer.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Estas vez no hay adelanto, me costó un montón terminar esta parte así que, hasta la próxima.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	34. Quisiera desaparecer

**¡AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA ESTOY DE VUELTA! YEP, ESTA SEMANA PUDE ESCRIBIR COMO LOCA ASI QUE YA TERMINE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… ¿Por qué ESTO NO ME PASA MAS SEGUIDO? EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 34: Quisiera desaparecer.**

Esconde su rostro tras su flequillo, tengo miles de cosas para decirle pero soy muy orgulloso y si ella termino conmigo no pienso reprocharle nada.

 _Está bien_ – se da la vuelta y camina hacia la habitación del dobe – _pero aun así no parare, atrapare a los Akatsuki con o sin tu ayuda._

 _¡Termina con eso! ¡¿Qué quieres lograr?!_ – paso a su lado y tomo la manija de la puerta.

 _Lastimaron a alguien que quiero, no dejare que se salgan con la suya._

Entre a la habitación del dobe, estaba muy golpeado pero viviría. Estuvimos hablando de muchas tonterías mientras sus padres estaban, pero una vez que ellos se fueron comenzó lo peor.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

La llegada de mis padres fue muy esperada, sin Naruto a mi lado y con Sasuke actuando fríamente me sentía muy sola. Dormí con mi madre esa noche de sábado, le conté absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió desde mi llegada, exceptuando partes que la podrían preocupar, era muy tranquilizador tenerlos ahí. Mas esa paz no duro mucho, el domingo por la noche recibimos una llamada de Hinata contándonos todo lo que le ocurrió a Naruto, y cuando describió a los hombres que lo golpearon no tuve dudas, eran los Akatsuki.

Sasuke llamo, pero en este momento tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no quería hablar con él, por un lado le agradecía el hecho de que estuviera ayudándome con ellos, pero por el otro lo culpaba de todo esto, si tan solo no se hubiera metido en ese tema nada de esto estaría pasando. No pudimos ver el estado de mi hermano, simplemente Hinata nos dijo que lo llevaría lejos para evitar que lo lastimaran aún más, mi madre refunfuño un poco pero acabó aceptando, eso sí antes de irse me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke, ella tendrá sus motivos y no soy quien para juzgarla.

El lunes recibí una carta sin remitente, no creí que sería nada así que simplemente la bote a un costado de mi cama, mi móvil seguía sin encontrarlo, y ya que no tenía manera de comunicarme con nadie entre a mi correo desde la laptop de mi madre. Tenía un mail y el remitente lo desconocía, por miedo a que sea un virus no lo abrí. En eso entra mi madre y me dice que hay una llamada para mí en el teléfono, le pregunte quien era y me dijo que un joven muy agradable.

 _Hola ¿Quién habla?_ – escucho una risa de fondo.

 _¿Aun sigues buscándome melocotón?_ – mi corazón se paralizo, esa voz y ese apodo tan horrible.

– la carcajada que suelta me puso los pelos de punta.

 _¡Bingo! Siempre supe que eras inteligente eso me encanta_ – no puedo respirar _\- ¿te llego mi carta?_ – como un robot giro mi cabeza hacia la mesita de noche donde la había botado – _y las hermosas fotos que te envié a tu correo, muy buen ángulo por cierto._

 _¿Qué quieres?_ – tengo que ser fuerte, yo puedo con esto.

 _Ohhhh, la gatita está enojada_ – aterrada es la palabra _– mira Sakurita, solo llame para decirte una cosa, si tu novio sigue fastidiando yo mismo me voy a encargar de el_ – no lograra intimidarme – _por cierto, sabes que se está quedando en casa de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, se anda portando mal el picaron._

 _¿Qué quieres de mí?_ – se ríe aún más fuerte.

 _No nos busquen más y no tendremos la necesidad de hacerles daño, simple y sencillo_ – mi madre asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

 _¿todo bien mamita?_ – nada está bien… me indica que ya está la cena y vuelve a la cocina.

 _Déjennos en paz_ – le digo en un susurro – _juro que ya no haremos nada contra tu estúpida pandilla, pero déjennos en paz._

 _Si tu Sasukesito sigue de entrometido me encargare de él melocotón, quedas advertida_ – y corta la llamada.

Me quede paralizada ahí, ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? ¿Cómo hacen siempre para encontrarme? ¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de esto Sasuke? Deja de meterte o te harán daño.

No tuve apetito durante esos días, viví preocupada ¿Qué haría si dañar a mi novio?, además lo de la mujer que menciono Deidara no me parece tan descabellado ya que había una mujer en el fondo de su llamada la última vez que hablamos… odio esto. El miércoles Sasuke nos avisa que Naruto está bien y nos da la dirección del lugar donde lo tenían escondido, ¿Cómo logro que se olvide de los Akatsuki? Al llegar al lugar tuve sentimientos encontrados, verlo me hacía bien, pero al mismo tiempo no.

¿Qué le estará pasando? Esta mas flaco y se nota que no ha dormido bien, su aspecto se parece mucho al mío. ¿Qué dices tonto? ¡Claro que confió en ti! Yo soy la que tiene el problema e involucrarte a ti en algo tan peligroso me parece una tontería, te amo demasiado para exponerte a esto… " _Quiero que terminemos"_ salió de mis labios y mi corazón de solo pensarlo se rompía, eres un pilar muy necesario para mí, pero también eres valioso no quiero que te lastimen, tus cosas las puedes recuperar pero si te dañan de alguna manera a causa mía no me lo perdonare jamás. Por favor Sasuke, no sigas con eso.

Tu y yo oficialmente ya no somos nada, no se lo dijimos a mi familia mientras estábamos con Naruto, solo tenía ganas de llorar, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto siento que si no tienes ningún lazo conmigo te alejaras y olvidaras ese tema pero no quiero dejarte ir… nosotros nos fuimos temprano, tú te quedaste ahí con mi hermano. ¿Así termina lo nuestro? Lo siento mi amor, espero que sea lo mejor.

En el auto de camino a casa no dije ni una palabra, sé que si abría la boca rompería a llorar, solo mire por la ventana mientras mi alma se partía a la mitad. Llore como una tonta esa noche, mi madre estuvo ahí para consolarme, no le dije porque habíamos terminado, simplemente que no era tu culpa. El jueves fue un martirio, temía hasta a mi propia sombra… quiero escapar de aquí, por eso me iré a España de nuevo, Ino me ofreció un lugar en su casa, si pudiera desaparecer lo haría ahora mismo. Avise a mis padres de mi decisión y ellos me apoyaron, esa noche de viernes hice mis maletas y al mañana siguiente compre el primer boleto para España.

En el avión me sentía perdida, nuevamente está huyendo y de nuevo era a causa de Deidara… ¿Por qué le tengo tanto miedo? ¿Hasta cuándo dejare que siga afectando mi vida? Llegue al aeropuerto y la cálida sonrisa de Ino me recibe. Se acerca corriendo a mí y coge una de mis maletas.

 _¡Frentona! No sabes lo que te extrañe, la universidad si t_ _i_ _es aburrida y además_ – se queda callada y agranda sus ojos - _¿Qué tienes Sakura? Estas llorando_ – ¿eh?

 _No es nada, simplemente es nostalgia y_ – me rodea con sus brazos y me abraza con fuerza.

 _Eres mala mentirosa frentona_ – no es la primera que me lo dice – _vamos mi auto está cerca._

Me contuve como pude, y una vez dentro llore mientras balbuceo incoherencias sobre lo que me había pasado en mi país. Me calme y pude hablar con más tranquilidad con ella.

 _Ahora sí, ¿Qué tienes?_

 _Termine con Sasuke_ – al principio no dice nada pero luego en el semáforo voltea su rostro.

 _¿Ese es el amigo de tu hermano?_ – asiento con la cabeza - _¿Tu terminaste con él o viceversa?_

 _Yo con él, todo fue una locura allá tengo muchos problemas y._

 _Es malo en la cama, ya entendí_ – mi cara se tiñe de rojo – _¡ves! Hasta te da vergüenza admitirlo._

 _¡Yo soy la mala! ¡él ha de ser muy bueno para tener tantas mujeres detrás!_

 _Así que es mujeriego, hiciste bien en terminar con el_ – estoy por golpearla.

 _¡Él es demasiado bueno! ¡Yo!... yo… tengo algo que contarte Ino_ – confió en ella, y gracias a Sasuke sé que no debo avergonzarme de nada…

 _Me estas asustando, ¿Qué tienes?_ – tengo las manos sobre mis rodillas, tiemblo.

 _¿Te acuerdas que te conté el motivo por el cual se me ocurrió la idea de venir a España hace 5 años?_

 _Dijiste que tus compañeras te molestaban_ – se fuerte Sakura.

… _Esa no fue la única razón_ – detiene el auto en una esquina y se cruza de brazos mientras espera que continúe _– yo… hace 5 años yo… fue en una fiesta y…_ \- no sé cómo decirlo.

 _¡Escúpelo ya frentona!_

 _¡Fui violada!_ – me niego a mirarla y las palabras comenzaron a salir como un rio – _mis supuestas amigas me llevaron a una fiesta y un hombre que yo creía conocer abuso de mi…_ \- sostengo con fuerza el dobladillo de mi falda rosa _– luego de eso las chicas se burlaban de mí, y expandieron el rumor de que era una niña fácil, cuando toda esa situación se hizo insoportable para mi así que tome la decisión de viajar al extranjero y mis padres aceptaron._

 _Sakura, ¿Lo dices en serio?_ – no sé si estoy enojada, avergonzada o ambas al mismo tiempo – _lo siento amiga, jamás hubiera imaginado que… ¿y lo reportaste a la policía?_

 _No pude, en ese momento sentía tanta vergüenza, me culpe de todo lo que paso esa noche_ – frunce el ceño – _y lo peor de todo es que eso arruino cada una de mis relaciones._

 _¿Incluyendo la que tenías con el bombón amigo de tu hermano?_

 _Esa la arruine yo y… es una larga historia, otro día te cuento_ – asiente y vuelve a encender el motor – _por cierto Ino… gracias._

 _Soy tu amiga frentona, y una de verdad, no como esas taradas que conociste allá. Se meten contigo tendrán problemas conmigo_ – ya recuerdo porque ella es mi mejor amiga… prácticamente mi única amiga.

Fue muy tranquila esa tarde con ella, luego de todo lo que le conté seguía tratándome igual que antes, nada cambia cuando Ino se entera de las cosas y eso me gusta. El departamento me hacía recordar al de Sasuke, trajo tantos momentos a la cabeza… cuando acababa de llegar y él fue a recibirme, el casi beso en la sala, la primera vez que nos besamos… ¡como lo extraño! Quisiera que él estuviera aquí, y decirle la verdad sobre lo de Deidara y todo lo demás… tienes que calmarte, se supone que te alejaste por su bien y a la primera oportunidad quieres ir y soltar todo.

Las noches sin dormir se repitieron, si fuera por mí iría corriendo junto a Sasuke a pedirle que volvamos, tanto tiempo espere para poder salir con él y deje que ESO se interpusiera entre nosotros… soy una tonta. No sabía que día era ¿Lunes? ¿Martes? ¿Acaso importa? Me conecto al Facebook a mirar si no hay algo nuevo, de todas formas no puedo dormir nuevamente y la primera imagen que veo es del perfil de mi tía Tsunade, ella e Itachi están cenando en el patio de comidas del hospital mientras le sonríen a la cámara, al menos a una de las dos le va bien. La siguiente es de mi hermano cubierto de vendas junto a Hinata, mientras esta enseña su anillo de compromiso… todos están tan contentos aun con cada una de las cosas que están pasando ellos son felices.

Al continuar pasando las imágenes una capto mi atención mucho más que las anteriores… era Sasuke, estaba durmiendo mientras escuchaba música con mis auriculares rosas puestos, por alguna extraña razón eso me pareció tan tierno y debajo de ella había un comentario "La extraña"… yo también lo extraño… antes de ponerme a llorar de nuevo decido cerrar mi perfil. Abrí mi correo para ver si no había ningún mensaje de mis padres, Naruto o… Sasuke pero nada me había llegado, salvo un mensaje sin leer de la noche que me llamo Deidara.

Al abrir una serie de imágenes me aparecían para descargar, lo hice y vino a mi mente el comentario de ese idiota " _las hermosas fotos que te envié a tu correo_ " y efectivamente, eran fotos mías con Sasuke que tenía en mi móvil… maldito bastardo ¿Tú tienes mi móvil? ¿Por qué me sigues atormentando? no estoy lista para enfrentarlo… pero lo estaré y me pagará caro todo el daño que me causó.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Mis padres estaban muy preocupados por mí, mi mamá casi me ahorca cuando entró, si no fuera por papá estaría en otro mundo ahora. Tardo un rato largo en calmarse, mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura seguían afuera peleando.

 _¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?_ \- la voz de mi viejo me saca del trance.

 _Sobreviviré, mas importante ¿ustedes están bien?_ \- no entienden la pregunta – _ya sabes, los hombres que me asaltaron eran._

 _¡Unos ladrones de lo peor!_ – mi mamá suena molesta – _mira que golpearte solamente para robar tu auto, tontas bestias sin corazón_ – Sasuke no se los conto…

 _¡Siii!_ – lo mejor será seguirles el juego – _lo que no sé es si lograron llevárselo_ – mi padre niega con la cabeza.

 _Tu novia llego a tiempo y los detuvo_ \- ¿Hinata?

 _¿Cómo?_ – se miran y encogen sus hombros al mismo tiempo.

 _No lo sabemos, simplemente nos enteramos de todo gracias a ella._

 _No me imagino a ella haciendo algo peligroso._

 _Nosotros tampoco, pero cuando nos llamo estaba muy sobresaltada y con una voz muy convincente dijo que se haría cargo de ti._

 _Tan tierna_ – mi mama me sonríe de manera zorruna - _¿Qué?_

 _Estas muy enamorado mi amor_ – no pude evitar reír como un idiota mientras me rasco la nuca.

En eso entra Sasuke a la habitación con su antigua cara de póker… algo no está bien con mi hermana, ella simplemente me beso la mejilla y se quedó en un costado mientras hablábamos del viaje de los viejos. Al irse ellos encaro al Teme, quiero entender que paso. Al principio trato de desviar la conversación hacia los Akatsuki, pero no soy tan idiota.

 _¿Por qué están peleados ahora?_ -interrumpo su historia por la mitad.

 _No puedo pelear con alguien que ya no es nada mío_ – no entiendo.

 _Explícame_

 _Terminó conmigo Naruto_ – no me lo puedo creer.

 _Habrás entendido mal, ella te ama demasiado como para que_ – mira sus manos las cuales me acabó de percatar están llenas de cortadas.

 _Entendí perfectamente, no confía en mí, además quiere mantenerme alejado de su vida_ – está molesto y triste.

 _Todo se va a solucionar, ya verás ustedes se aman y -_

 _Por lo que veo su amor está muy limitado._

 _¡Cálmate viejo! Seguro tuvo un mal día y_ –

 _Solo me volví a equivocar, descuida ya estoy acostumbrado_ – se está volviendo a cerrar a sus emociones.

 _Bueno, mejor lo dejamos por ahora, quiero pedirte un favor mientras siga aquí._

 _Hmp._

 _Cuídate mucho._

Asiente de muy mala gana, al irse el entra Hinata muy preocupada y me pregunta por él. Le digo que lo olvide, nuevamente está en su burbuja de EMO depresivo y nadie lo sacara de ahí…. Salvo Sakura. Cuando me traen la comida Hinata me la da, a mitad de mi cena recuerdo el comentario de mi padre, tu novia te salvo… sostengo la mano con la que me alimenta y la encaró.

 _¿Cómo hiciste con los pandilleros que me atacaron_? - agranda sus ojos y se sonroja.

 _U. Use la pistola que me regalo mi primo para protección_ – mi princesa con un arma, la sorpresa está pintada en cada uno de mis gestos - _¡t. Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Iban a matarte y…!_

 _Pudieron haberte lastimado_ \- juega con sus dedos.

 _N. No pensaba en mí, sólo tenía miedo por ti… lo siento no quería preocuparte ni nada parecido yo -_

 _Gracias –_ levanta sus ojos perla – _siempre tan valiente_ – amo esa sonrisa que me regala.

Estoy agradecido, porque a pesar de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido al fin estoy comprometido con ella. La traigo hacia mí aun con todas las vendas y la beso, despacio para recordar este momento ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?... Avise en mi trabajo el estado en el que me encontraba y un medico lo certificó. El lunes fui a casa acompañado por Sasuke, quería evitar a toda costa poner a Hinata en peligro. Empaque algunas cosas y esa noche nos quedamos ahí haciendo guardia, esperando algún ataque o algo así, pero nada.

El martes de madrugada vi algo que me dejara marcado para siempre… Sasuke estaba durmiendo en la cama que era de mi hermana mientras vivía conmigo y tenía puestos los auriculares rosa con forma de orejas de gato que Sakura solía usar ¡ESTO PASARA A LA HISTORIA TEME! Hubiera sido una imagen muy graciosa si no fuera por su cara, parecía un cachorro al que su dueño lo abandono ¿en qué estás pensando hermanita?

Fui a casa de mis padres más tarde ese día, me quedare ahí hasta que esta locura acabe. Ellos nos contaron que Sakura había vuelto a España el viernes y que no sabían por cuanto tiempo estaría allá. Mire a Sasuke, quien se había ofrecido para llevarme ahí y su mirada reflejada una mezcla entre odio y frustración que hace tiempo no veía. Se despidió de mis padres y antes de irse mi madre le entrega una carta que Sakura dejo para él, la tomo de mala gana y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo seguido por la camioneta negra que tenía por escolta con rumbo desconocido… por favor no hagas una tontería.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto.**_

 _Eres increíble_ \- _Lo siento, no suelo ser tan impulsivo_ … - Carraspeo y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

 _¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?_

 _Solo he tenido dos relaciones largas en mi vida, el resto solo fueron deslices._

Pasa su lengua por su labio inferior en un gesto lascivo – _Oblígame._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Hasta adelanto y todo me dio tiempo de escribir JOJOJO.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	35. Tal vez demasiado rápido

_**¡ESTOY ON FIRE!**_ **3er capitulo que termino esta semana ^^ ¿Se encuentran bien? Pues eso espero, porque hay algo un poquito picante aqui (¡me salió mi lado pervertido así que ahora atájense!) Eso sí, las partes que contienen escenas "** _ **subidas de tono**_ **" las voy a separar, así la gente que no quiera leerlas puede saltarlas. No soy buena escribiendo Lemon y Lime tampoco :/ pero lo vi como una práctica para el SASUSAKU…No me crucifiquen si sale mal D:**

 **ADVERTENCIA "LEMON/LIME" estará en negrita, con cursiva y subrayado para evitar traumar a los que no quieren leerlo.**

 **Capítulo 35: Tal vez demasiado rápido.**

 **Tsunade POV'S**

No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero realmente extraño al niño ese, le dije que nos veríamos el sábado y el viernes ya estaba ansiosa… debo estar mal de la cabeza. Le pedí a un colega que ese sábado tome mi turno nocturno y se lo compensaría algún día, por suerte acepto. Eso sí, el viernes trabaje más de 16 horas continuadas, estaba exhausta, llegue a casa a eso de las 6am del sábado. Había un hombre parado en las escaleras de mi departamento, al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando trato de agarrarme fue otra historia.

El muy desgraciado pensara dos veces antes de acercarse de nuevo, no por nada fui la campeona de Karate en la universidad, casi lo tome por un ladroncillo oportunista, si no fuera porque al romperle la nariz vi la nube roja tatuada en su cuello… pertenece a la ex pandilla de Jugo ¿Sera que está en problemas? El tipo se levantó a duras penas y salió corriendo, lo hubiera seguido pero estaba preocupada de que le haya hecho algo a Sakura.

Por suerte ella estaba bien, pase el día en su compañía, no dormí nada ya que esa pelea me había despertado. A eso de las 5 de la tarde Minato y Kushina llegaron a mi departamento, los invite a pasar pero estaban muy cansados, solo vinieron a retirar a su hija. Me despedí y sin darme cuenta termine dormida en el sofá de mi sala… desperté sobresaltada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, aún tenía que bañarme, además de prepararme para la llegada de Itachi. En eso suena el timbre y sin pensarlo dos veces voy a abrir, seguro ha de ser la vecina que viene a reclamarme que Tonton volvió a comer sus plantas.

Al abrir unos ojos negros son los que me saludan… enmudecí, no lo esperaba tan temprano.

 _Hola ¿No es muy temprano para llegar?_ – le dije sin preocuparme como podría sonar, si le molesta allá él.

 _Son casi las 10 de la noche, llevo más de una hora tocando -_ ¡Llego tarda hasta cuando vienen a mi casa!

 _¡Discúlpame! Me quede dormida, no escuche el timbre_ – se ríe de manera jovial.

 _Eso pude ver, ¿Sabes? Si tus cortinas están abiertas se puede ver perfectamente tu sala_ – sentí mi cara arder, vio mi manera poco ortodoxa de dormir.

 _Pasa, disculpa el desastre, iré a ducharme y ya vengo_ – me hago a un lado y el entra.

 _¿Dónde quieres que ponga la comida?_ – dice mientras me enseña unas bolsas que tenía.

 _Ponlas en la mesa, enseguida vengo_ – mientras comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación escucho que dice.

 _Bonito camisón_ – no entendí el comentario hasta que me vi en el espejo… era mi babydoll negro de lo que hablaba. Ciertamente tenía mi bata negra también, la cual se había abierto mientras dormía… ¡Seré idiota!

Con el sonrojo más grande del mundo me duche, ¿Por qué me comporto como una colegiala cuando está cerca? mientras el agua fría me cubría recordaba su mirada lasciva sobre mí y sentía mucho calor… definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca. Salí del baño toda colorada, esto de ser demasiado blanca tiene sus desventajas, me coloque un vestido celeste bastante sencillo, y unas sandalias a juego. Mi cabello estaba mojado y lo tenía suelto (a veces creo que debo cortarlo por lo largo que esta) pero me gusta tanto ya que me recuerda al de mi madre. Una vez que lo peine fui junto a Itachi, sin maquillaje ni nada, para que vea en que se está metiendo, si decide correr por algo será.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, la comida caliente esperaba sobre ella y la botella de vino sin abrir también. Me senté en una de las sillas y lo busque con la mirada, lo encuentre de cuclillas buscando entre los utensilios algo que desconozco.

 _¿Quieres ayuda?_ – me mira de reojo por un rato largo y vuelve su vista hacia el cajón.

 _¿Con que abres los vinos?_ – eso lo tengo a mano. ¡¿Qué?! Amo el alcohol. Me acerco a él por detrás, paso mis brazos a los costados de su cabeza, abro uno de los compartimientos y le enseño el utensilio que buscaba.

 _¿Te sirve?_ – agarra mis manos con las suyas.

 _¿Qué te ocurrió?_ – no entendí a qué se refería hasta que se voltea quedándonos frente a frente. Con sus dedos sobre mis muñecas comienza a escanear las palmas y dorsos de mis manos, las mire y efectivamente tenia cortadas y algunos moretones, seguro de la paliza que le di al bastardo esta mañana.

 _Nada de qué preocuparse, un loco se quiso pasar de listo_ – le digo para restarle importancia, la verdad es que no me duele. Practicando mate la mayoría de mis nervios en las manos, el dolor casi ni lo siento.

 _Eres increíble_ –sigue repitiéndolo y terminare por creerme esa tontería. Lo que hizo no lo esperaba poso sus labios en cada uno de los moretones… lo más extraño de todo es que eso si lo sentí, no solo en las manos sino que la sensación recorrió desde mi coronilla hasta el dedo pequeño de mi pie Fue subiendo sus labios por mis brazos, hasta que llego a mi cuello, donde lo beso pero enseguida se alejó. Mi cuerpo tiritaba, quería más de él. Carraspeo y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

 _Lo siento, no suelo ser tan impulsivo_ – me retiro la silla y una vez que me senté él se acomodó frente a mí - _Traje salmón y algunas ensaladas, espero te gusten._

 _Si…_ \- realmente no preste atención a lo que decía, mis ojos estaban fijos en sus labios, cuando la sonrisa de costado que lo caracteriza hace acto de presencia me sentí como una idiota – _¡A comer!_ – afirme para despejar mi mente.

Al menos la velada la pasamos más cómodos, como olvidando ese resbalón. No le comente nada de lo relacionado con el atacante, porque supuse que lo preocuparía en vano. El en cambio me comento todo lo que había pasado con su hermano y cuando menciono a Jugo no pude evitar preguntar por como estaba, me pregunto de donde lo conocía, le explique todo lo relacionado con él. Cuando ya íbamos por la segunda botella de vino comenzamos a discutir sobre antiguas relaciones y un comentario salió sin permiso de mis labios, el vino me afloja la lengua.

 _¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?_ \- ¡¿Por qué le pregunte eso?! No tengo necesidad de saber eso.

 _No muchas, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ – definitivamente debería morderme la lengua.

 _¡Por nada especial! Es que eres bueno en el sexo y eso se consigue con practica_ \- ¡Cállate Tsunade! Siempre fui bastante abierta respecto a esto en mis antiguas relaciones, salvo que todos los hombres son unos mojigatos y nada más al tocar el tema se espantan. Que no es normal que una mujer esté tan interesada en el sexo, que era una mujer muy liberal, etc, etc, etc. Eso sí, todos los hombres con los que he estado eran mayores que yo.

 _Solo he tenido dos relaciones largas en mi vida, el resto solo fueron un desliz_ \- ¿relaciones largas? Ahora que lo pienso, yo no he tenido ninguna. Me dedique tanto a mi carrera que prácticamente me olvide de mí _\- ¿Y tú?_

 _¿Yo que?_

 _¿Cuantas relaciones has tenido?_

 _Relaciones… ¿Qué tan largo debe ser para que lo consideres relación?_ – levanta una ceja.

 _Más de 3 meses creo_ \- ¡Demonios! ni a eso llegue. Pero ni por mas ebria que este lo admitiré.

 _Más que tu -_ ¡Vil mentira! Pero no perderé ante este hombre.

 _Ya veo_ – sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y se detienen en un costado de mi cuello, ahí donde me había besado - _¿Cuántos te erizaron la piel con solo un beso?_ – sobrador. Sabe el efecto que causa en mí y no duda en usarlo a su favor.

 _Varios, he tenido buenos amantes a lo largo de mi vida_ – bueno, eso no es mentira, pero no he tenido uno tan bueno como él. Ninguno duro más de un round y con Itachi ya llegamos al tercero y al cuarto no aguante ya que me dormí. El solo pensar en sus manos sobre mis caderas y sus besos logran que mis rodillas tiemblen.

 _Yo también, pero una tan buena como tú no_ \- ¡¿No tiene vergüenza de decir eso?! Es lo mismo que yo estaba pensando, pero no me animo a decirlo.

 _No digas tonterías, no me comparo a las niñas con las que seguro te acuestas_ – tomo de un sorbo el contenido de mi copa y la vuelvo a llenar.

 _¿Estás nerviosa? –_ mira niño bonito no puedes ganarle a esta abuela.

 _Claro que no –_ volví a tomar el contenido de un sorbo un cuando iba a tomar la botella para volver a servirme él la agarra – _dame la botella Itachi –_ pasa su lengua por su labio inferior en un gesto lascivo.

 _Oblígame –_ y como cada una de las veces que nos vemos yo termine sentada en su regazo mientras nos besamos con lujuria y necesidad.

* * *

" _ **LIME"**_

Sus manos acariciaban mis muslos mientras subían la falda del vestido, yo desate su cabello negro mientras el besaba el nacimiento de mis senos.

 _¡Itachi! –_ gemí cuando sentí sus dientes en mi piel, agarre su cabello con fuerza para alejarlo de ahí – _Eso va a dejar marca ¿sabes? –_ le dije con la respiración entre cortada, su mirada estaba clavada en mis ojos.

 _Nadie tiene porque verla ahí –_ así que quieres jugar conmigo… ¡bien!, eso es un juego de dos. Me bajo de su regazo, me acerco a su boca sin llegar a tocarla, beso el mentón, de ahí la manzana de Adam, bajo por su MUY bien trabajado cuerpo hasta el inicio de su pantalón y ahí, en el hueso que hace esa V tan sexy lo muerdo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca. Con mis dientes aun raspando suavemente mi reciente travesura le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

 _Creo que aquí nadie la va a ver –_ está de más decir queesa noche la terminamos en un torbellino de besos, caricias y risas. Y dormimos enredados en mis sabanas azules.

" _ **FIN DEL LIME"**_

* * *

Me dormí como un bebe, abrazada a algo que desprendía un calor tan agradable y relajante. Lo que vi al abrir mis ojos era el collar que Itachi usaba, y por primera vez desde que comenzamos esta locura planeaba quedarme ahí hasta que despertara, su cabello negro cubría parte de su rostro mientras su mirada demostraba esa paz tan característica en él. Creo que eso fue lo que más me atrajo, se ve tan sereno en todo momento, todo lo contrario a mí. Me acomode mejor, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y me permití dormir de nuevo, luego de años creo que dormiré sin pesadillas.

No sé la hora, pero había unos labios besando mi hombro y cuello muy suavemente, eso lejos de molestarme me hacía cosquillas. Me estire un poco para salir del mundo de Morfeo.

 _Mmm_ – apoya su mentón en mi hombro - _¿Qué horas es?_

 _Cerca de las 1pm_ – No me lo creo, primera vez en años que duermo más de 4 horas.

 _¿Tan tarde?_ – muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi piel se eriza.

 _¿Tienes que ir al hospital?_ – niego mientras me volteo y subo sobre su cuerpo.

 _No, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que duermo tan bien_ – hace una sonrisa de lado – _que no se te suba el ego, solamente estaba cansada._

 _Hicimos mucho ejercicio, era de esperar eso_ – imito su sonrisa de superioridad.

 _¿Acaso el Señor Itachi está cansado?_ – me siento sobre su cadera y me demuestra nuevamente el aguante que tiene.

 _El ejercicio mañanero es bueno_ – al terminar de decir eso la puerta de mi pieza se abre y una muy apenada Shizune hace acto de presencia.

 _¡Lo siento mucho Señora Tsunade! ¡La espero en la sala!_ – cierra de un portazo. No pudimos reaccionar, nos quedamos en la misma posición hasta que el comienza a reír y yo lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

 _Creo que ya no volverá a mirarte a la cara un buen tiempo_ – ¡se mofa de mí! Aprieto mis caderas contras las suyas, suelta un gruñido y me levanto llevando conmigo las sabanas.

 _Me voy a bañar_ – le comento mientras miro directo a su entre pierna _– eso ha de estar molestándote seguramente_ – entro y trabo la cerradura. Escucho como refunfuña del otro lado ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Me duche lo más rápido que pude, al salir encuentro a Itachi aun recostado sobre mi cama, desnudo y de la misma **FORMA** como lo deje. Al verme se levanta, coge sus pantalones, me saca la toalla de un jalón, la coloca alrededor de su cuello y agrega.

 _Esto no se queda así –_ besa mi hombro y cierra la puerta. Iba a tomarme mi tiempo para vestirme, es decir quería verlo al salir del baño ¿Quién se perdería un espectáculo así? Pero recordé que Shizune me estaba esperando así que fui junto a ella. Tenía unos vaqueros azules y una camisilla roja, el cabello nuevamente mojado ya que sude demasiado la noche anterior por lo cual lo lave y unas sandalias blancas.

Encuentro a mi asistente sentada en la mesa con la cara más roja que un tomate mientras miraba los papeles sin prestarle la mínima atención a lo que hacía. Pobrecita, me da pena por ella pero ya le advertí mil veces que no abra la puerta sin tocar y ahora al fin entendió el porqué.

 _¿Qué tenemos?_ – me acomodo alado suyo para poder trabajar, sinceramente me olvide que hacíamos el papeleo los domingos luego de almorzar.

 _¡Señora Tsunade!_ – no me escucho llegar - _¡Cuánto lo siento! No quería importunarla, pero es que los informes están atrasados y_ – le hago un gesto para que se calle.

 _No te preocupes, no estoy molesta. Para la próxima toca la puerta_ – asiente de manera efusiva y comenzamos.

A los 20 minutos sale Itachi de mi dormitorio, solo con su pantalón sin la parte de arriba, su cabello mojado lo lleva suelto. Entra en la cocina y desde el marco de la puerta me enseña la marca que le hice ayer y la camisa sin botones a causa de mi arranque. Shizune le daba la espalda así que no se percató de su presencia. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que fuera hacia la habitación mientras le decía a Shizune que iría al baño. Al entrar paso el prestillo a la puerta, él está sentado al borde de la cama mirándome fijamente.

 _Necesito algo para ponerme arriba_ \- ¡Ups! La próxima no vuelvo a hacerlo - _Por cierto esta marca es más notoria que la tuya._

 _No seas exagerado_ – le digo mientras comienzo a buscar en el cajón donde guardaba las cosas que iban dejando los hombres con los que me acosté. Le pase una remera negra de… realmente no recuerdo cuál de ellos la dejo.

 _¿De quién es?_ – me cruzo de brazos.

 _No lo recuerdo_ – volteo de nuevo y cierro el cajón con la rodilla. En cuestión de segundos sentí una mano colarse por debajo de mi camisilla, la otra agarrando mi cintura y sus labios trazando besos al costado de mi cuello.

 _¿Quieres ponerme celoso?_ – mis rodillas tiemblan cada vez que sienten su cercanía.

 _No, solamente te dije la verdad_ – cuando su mano entra bajo mi sostén y pellizca mi pezón suelto un gemido involuntario.

 _Sabes, los Uchihas somos muy celosos cuando algo nos gusta_ – su aliento en mi oreja sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo suben mi temperatura unos mil grados. Pero mi siempre inoportuna asistente arruino el momento al golpear la puerta.

 _Etoo, Señora Tsunade el amigo de Naruto está aquí_ \- ¿Amigo de Naruto? – _Sasuke me dijo que se llamaba_ – Itachi apoya su frente en mi hombro y aleja sus manos de mí. Esa sensación no me gusta.

 _Ya enseguida bajo, Shizune haremos el papeleo a primera hora mañana, puedes retirarte por hoy –_ escucho un SI del otro lado y luego unos pasos alejarse de mi puerta.

 _¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí?_ \- me encojo de hombros _– mientras no me monte una escena al verme –_ solté una carcajada.

 _No creo que Sasuke haga eso_ – levanta una ceja y se coloca la remera.

 _No conoces a mi hermano como yo._

Cuando estaba todo vestido él se acerca a mí, coge la parte de la camisilla que esta hacia mis senos y la sube. Me dice que se ve la marca, lo mire con cara de "¿De quién es la culpa?" y el muy estúpido solo se ríe…. Al ver los ojos del bebe llorón supe que algo malo había pasado ¡No más malas noticias por favor!

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto.**_

 _Oh ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi?_

 _Cosas de adultos hermanito ¿A ti que te trae por aquí?_

 _Solo quería advertirlos a ambos de que estos idiotas tratan de abarcar a la mayor cantidad de gente cercana a Sakura, y ustedes también están en peligro… ¿Ahora debo decirte abuelo hermano?_ … _Al menos ya no puedes embarazarla_

 _Eso ya no te lo voy a permitir_

Estaba en terapia intensiva. Estúpidos pandilleros, si fue culpa suya se metieron con el Uchiha equivocado

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal :/ ¿sean gentiles?**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	36. No te metas con un UCHIHA

**¡Buenas gente bella! Les traigo el nuevo capitulo, lo prublico ya porque el resto de la semana será una locura :]**

 **¡Se me pego el Lemon D:! bueno al menos espero no ser TAAAAAN mala en esto sino el siguiente capítulo lo van a odiar Z_Z En fin, los Akatsuki siguen haciendo de las suyas pero los Uchihas son de cuidado.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡ADVERTENCIA! "LEMON/LIME" estará en negrita, con cursiva y subrayado para evitar traumar a los que no quieren leerlo.**

 **¡COMENCEMOS! Ok, no… nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 36 – No te metas con un UCHIHA.**

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Se me hicieron eternos esos dos días para volver a verla, realmente nunca una mujer me intereso tanto como para que esto pasara. El sábado fui a su casa puntual, a las 8:30 ya estaba tocando el timbre… pero nada ¿se le habrá presentado una urgencia en el hospital? Mire por la ventana, las luces estaban encendidas ella debía estar aquí… y estaba. Tirada en el sofá con el camisón más provocativo que pueda tener, ¡Ay Tsunade! ¿Quieres matarme?

Seguro no habrá preparado nada para comer… iré a comprar algo para los dos. Tarde media hora y al volver ella seguía dormida ¿hasta qué hora tendré que esperar para estar contigo? A las 10pm me levanto de mi auto nuevamente para ir a verla, al fin está despierta con cara de confundida pero despierta. Recojo todo lo que traje, toco el timbre y sale… con ese camisón negro que cual contrasta perfectamente con su piel blanca, se disculpas conmigo y va a bañarse.

Aprovecho para preparar todo, así le ahorraría trabajo solo que no contaba con no encontrar para abrir el vino. Cuando me habla, volteo mi rostro hacia ella, la encontré hermosa, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello… concentrado Itachi, le pregunte por lo que buscaba y al sentir sus brazos tan cerca tuve que contenerme. Luego mire sus manos, llenas de moretones y cortaduras ¿Qué le paso? ¡Se enfrento a un ladrón! siempre tan increíble. No pude detener mis acciones, al recuperar algo de mi conciencia ya estaba besando su cuello mientras la piel tersa se erizada bajo mis labios.

Despeje mis pensamientos tan bajos, trate de entablar una conversación más amena, le comente todo respecto al problema con Sasuke y ella sobre su hazaña al salvar a ese joven ex pandillero. Realmente es una mujer increíble todo lo que hace me deja fascinado, cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre relaciones me sentí un poco incómodo, tuve muchas mujeres siempre más jóvenes pero relaciones serias solamente 2, por miedo a que me vea como un mujeriego mentí. Ella en cambio me hablo con la verdad, no dudaría que haya tenido relaciones buenas con lo abierta y expresiva que es ¿Qué hombre no estaría feliz si su mujer no tiene problemas para hablar de sexo contigo?

Eso sí, está nerviosa. Cuando no puede controlar la situación comienza a beber sin parar el alcohol… ya cuando iba por la tercera copa de seguida se la quitó, me ordena que se la devuelva " _Oblígame_ " salió de mi boca, grave error. Se levantó de su silla, con un caminar bastante provocativo llego junto a mí, me saco la botella sin mucho esfuerzo ya que me hipnotizaron sus ojos y se sentó sobre mi regazo acomodando su entrepierna sobre la mía.

 _Eres un niño travieso Itachi_ – dice mientras su nariz recorre mi mejilla – _tengo que enseñarte a respetar_ – ¡DIOS! Casi ni me ha tocado y ya me tiene así. La bese con necesidad, todo en ella era adictivo. Toda mi cordura se fue a la basura en el momento que mordió mi piel y con sus dientes raspaban el lugar.

Como cada una de las veces que estuve con ella sentí fuego, donde ella toca me quema. Cuando ya íbamos por la cuarta vez ella se duerme… sinceramente jamás una mujer me había puesto así, siempre era un polvo rápido y a dormir. Pero por ella saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, si fuera decisión mía dormiría clavado en su interior… aunque no es buena idea. Fui, me duche para calmarme ¡Para mi suerte! El baño estaba en la habitación y una vez limpio volví a su lado. Sentí como se removía en mis brazos, así que la apreté más fuerte contra mí, solo espero no volver a levantarme solo.

Al fin se cumplió mi pedido, su figura frente a mí fue el mejor "buen día" que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Mire la hora en mi móvil 12:50pm, ¡que muchas horas de sueño! la desperté y cuando creí que terminaríamos lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche una mujer que no conozco entra. Casi muere de un infarto al vernos, me reí por eso y Tsunade se vengó ¡Eso tengo que bajarlo yo solo después sabes!

Cuando pude arreglar mi "problema" me vestí, ahí me percate del pequeño detalle de la camisa sin botones a causa de su arrebato y ella vino en mi ayuda al comentárselo. El hecho de que tenía un cajón con ropas de hombres que no recuerda no me causo gracia, esa célula Uchiha que impulsa a los celos se activó y mis manos fueron rápidamente a marcar lo que yo quería para mí. Su piel responde a mis caricias, pero al momento de caer al abismo de la lujuria viene esa mujer (que en este momento detesto) ya que nos ha fastidiado 2 veces en un mismo día a avisarnos que mi hermano tonto está aquí.

¡Justo lo que necesito! Una riña con mi hermano por estarme acostando con la tía de su novia, pero es algo inevitable, eventualmente esto tenía que pasar. Al acercarnos a la sala mire a Sasuke solo que no me gusto lo que vi. Era un rostro muy parecido al que tenía antes de empezar con Sakura ¿Qué paso ahora?

 _Oh ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi?_ – ¿es la misma persona de antes? ¿eso quiere decir que me ve como su enemigo de nuevo?

 _Cosas de adultos hermanito ¿A ti que te trae por aquí?_ – deja de mirarme a mí y dirige su vista hacia Tsunade.

 _¡Tsk!. Ya te acostaste con mi hermano abuela_ – no dejare que la trate así - _olvida eso, vine porque necesito hablar con ustedes y están juntos_ \- ¿Qué?

 _¿Le ocurrió algo a Sakura?_ – es Tsunade la que lo encara. Él coloca sus codos en las rodillas y apoya su mentón en sus manos.

 _No, solo anda cabreada por tonterías, nada que no pueda arreglar al verla. Quería advertirles a ambos de que estos idiotas de Akatsuki tratan de abarcar a la mayor cantidad de gente cercana a Sakura, y ustedes también están en peligro._

 _Eso ya lo sé_ \- ¿Tsunade? – _ayer había uno de ellos aquí, solo que luego de la paliza que le di no volverán a meterse conmigo_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Él fue el causante de esas heridas…

 _Siempre aterradora abuela_ – se aleja de mí y le da un golpe a mi hermano en la cabeza – _¡AUCH!_

 _¡Deja de decirme abuela estúpido bebe llorón!_ – hace una sonrisa de lado y me mira.

 _¿Ahora debo decirte abuelo hermano?_ – dice a modo de broma mezclada con resentimiento, nada agradable a mi gusto.

 _¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?_ – prefiero que se marche a tener que discutir de esto con él.

 _Al menos ya no puedes embarazarla_ \- ¡¿Qué rayos le ocurre?! No espere que Tsunade lo golpeara, pero de una cachetada le volteo el rostro.

 _Eso ya no te lo voy a permitir, no sé qué te ocurre Sasuke pero lleva tu mal genio a otro lado_ – se soba la mejilla y murmura un " _lo siento_ " mientras e va.

Ella se quedó parada mirando la puerta, tenía el puño apretado y refunfuñaba.

 _Tranquila, siempre es así –_ voltea hacia mí con su nariz arrugada en un gesto de enfado.

 _Le hubiera botado los dientes si no fuera porque es tu hermano_ – siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa.

 _No le prestes atención_ – se cruza de brazos y sigue hablando entre dientes – _eso me recuerda –_ le digo mientras la abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello - _¿Dónde nos quedamos antes que llegara esa mujer?_ – sonríe de lado mientras le saco la camisilla y cuando iba por el sujetador suena su móvil ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

 _Puede ser importante_ – me dice mientras sostiene su brazier con una mano. Durante su conversación no puedo dejar de ver su espalda desnuda, ya que lo único que impedía que se caiga ese sujetador era la mano sobre él.

… - debo hacerlo.

" _ **LEMON"**_

Como un felino mirando a su presa me acerque y pasee la yema de mis dedos por su piel, no emite un solo sonido pero las reacciones que tiene su cuerpo al contacto con mis manos no las puede evitar. Sigue hablando con el desconocido, mientras yo con mi mano izquierda recorro el brazo que sujeta esa prenda tan fastidiosa. Al principio se niega y me codea para que me aleje, pero cuando beso su cuello termina cediendo, mis caricias van desde su estómago a sus senos sin concentrarse en un lugar específico y ella reprime sus suspiros para poder continuar con la llamada.

Cuando desabrocho el botón de su vaquero pega un gritillo de sorpresa y me mira pidiéndome que me detenga con los labios, oh no Tsunade me volví adicto a ti. Al mover mis dedos en su centro ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y suspira suavemente " _basta_ " muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sigo con mi labor. Ya no me pide que me detenga, en cambio solo se cubre la boca con la mano que tiene libre y responde con monosílabos una que otra vez a la persona al otro lado. Puedo sentir como tiembla y restriega su pelvis contra mis dedos así que aumento la velocidad, está cerca puedo verlo en sus ojos… ahora me cobrare la ducha helada. Me detuve y el gruñido de frustración no se hizo esperar, las vibraciones se esparcen por todo su cuerpo y como el hijo de puta más grande del mundo me alejo de ella.

Voltea como puede, esta sudada con las mejillas sonrojadas, y muy cabreada. Lamo mis dedos empapados de ella y con la voz más excitante del mundo dice " _Jugaste con fuego_ " mientras cuelga el teléfono tirándolo en alguna parte. Pensé que tendríamos el mejor sexo del mundo, pero…

" _ **FIN DEL LEMON"**_

Antes de que sus manos tocaran mi cuerpo suena el timbre y la voz de una anciana se oye.

 _¡TSUNADE! ¡Tú estúpido animal volvió a comer mis Plantas! –_ puta vida.

 _¡No se preocupe! , más tarde las planto_ – le contesta ella mientras me jala de la remera para acercarme.

 _¡AHORA! Nunca estas en casa, así que no trates de hacerte la viva_ – junta sus cejas con enojo mientras busca su sujetador por la habitación. Mire a mi "amigo" y creo que siento la misma frustración que sintió Tsunade hace unos segundos.

Al acomodar toda su ropa y abrir la puerta me mira por sobre el hombro y se muerde el labio inferior.

 _Luego de terminar lo de las plantas debo salir, otro día nos vemos_ – al final nuevamente tengo un problema que resolver y solo… ¡Maldita suerte la mía!

Fue la ducha fría más larga de mi vida. Me despedí de Tsunade y fui a mi casa, lo positivo de este fin de semana fue pasar más tiempo con ella. Los días pasaron con una normalidad demasiado… rara para mí. El miércoles por la noche pase a cenar en el hospital con ella antes que empezará su turno, me presento a sus colegas como un amigo y lejos de molestarme me alegró. Al menos ya no soy un desconocido, nos tomaron una foto ahí, mejor dicho Tsunade obligó a la pobre mujer que nos interrumpió el domingo a hacerlo. Había sido era su asistente.

El sábado me entere por boca de Tsunade que Naruto fue atacado y que Sakura viajo de nuevo al extranjero ¿tendrá la culpa la gente de esa pandilla a la que mi hermano está cazando? A mí no me hicieron nada, pero atacaron a Tsunade 2 veces más esa semana, en ambas ella salió algo golpeada pero nada serio. Le ofrecí lugar en mi casa con tal de evitar que la lastimen aún más. Pero se negó a temerles a unos tarados. El domingo recibo una llamada de la asistente de Tsunade informándome que le habían disparado y estaba en terapia intensiva. Estúpidos pandilleros, si fue culpa suya se metieron con el Uchiha equivocado.

 **SASUKE POV'S (este capítulo está escrito como si Sasuke se lo narrara a Sakura)**

Mientras hablaba con el dobe sobre ti mas me hacía a idea de que tu amor no era sincero, nuevamente me sentí el idiota de la historia. Volví a mi antigua rutina, salvo que remplace a las mujeres por el alcohol, no quería tener nada que ver con ellas a partir de ahora. Ayude a Naruto con su mudanza a casa de tus padres y al permanecer mucho tiempo en casa del dobe, llevo mis piernas directo a tu habitación. Esos ridículos auriculares rosa seguían ahí… los conecte a mi móvil y al ponérmelos la imagen del primer día que te vi me cegó. No creí que te podría extrañar tanto pero soy un tonto drogadicto al que lo tiraste a abstinencia sin avisar.

Lo peor de todo fue que cuando llegue a tu casa con la esperanza de verte, me informan regresaste a España. Mocosa cobarde, ¡ven a ver lo que dejaste al irte! Encima tuviste el descaro de dejarme una carta… ¡te odio!... ¿a quién engaño? Te necesito. Esa noche bebí tanto que olvide hasta mi nombre, los escoltas de Azuma me llevaron a rastras hasta su casa y al día siguiente la resaca me partía el cerebro. Aun así lo primero que hice fue leer tu ridículo intento de carta nuevamente **"no te pido que me perdones, pero pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo"** mentirosa, embustera, al final si eres como Kaguya.

Iba a romper esa carta, a olvidarme de ti, pero al hacerlo una segunda carta se despegó de la tuya… esta iba sin remitente. La abrí y dentro había una memoria para el Móvil, la coloque en el mío y el único archivo era un vídeo de 15 minutos en el cual mostraban escenas entre cortadas, tú de adolescente siendo abusada por un hombre rubio de aspecto repulsivo… sentí asco y unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Al último minuto aparecía el mismo tipo solo que un poco más adulto y decía " _sé dónde vives, sé a quién amas, yo lo sé todo melocotón. Deja de buscarme y nada malo le pasará a Sasukesito y a los demás. Besos_ "

Mire la fecha que fue entregada esa carta, un día antes de que terminaras conmigo. No puede ser coincidencia, llame a Azuma, le enseñe el vídeo, entregue la memoria y me dijo que se encargaba de todo a partir de ahí. Si se te ocurrió terminar conmigo para protegerme Sakura te daré una buena reprimenda, nadie se aleja de Sasuke Uchiha sin una explicación. Usare mis vacaciones acumuladas en la universidad y tomare el primer vuelo a España. Prepárate mi amor, ahora sabrás que tan posesivo soy.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto.**_

 _¡KYAAAA Frentona es tu novio!_

 _Tu no entiendes nada, lo mejor que te puede pasar es olvidarte de mi ¡¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?!_

 _¡Porque te amo!... ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _¡Quiero hacer el amor contigo!_

 _Está bien_

 _Gracias._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Ya aviso de antemano que el siguiente capítulo tiene lemon, (eso estuve practicando escribir)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	37. Si es contigo, si quiero

**¡VOLVI! Bueno en realidad no es que me haya ido mucho tiempo, pero las ideas atropellaron mi cabeza y me pase escribiendo hasta de mi celular :3 Así que este capítulo no se hizo esperar, espero lo disfruten. En este si hay lemon, espero que mi practica haya valido la pena U.U**

 **¡Recuerden, el lemon está separado así si no quieren leerlo pueden saltarlo! Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capitulo 37 – Si es contigo, si quiero.**

Averigüe con tus padres donde te estabas quedando, al principio no quisieron decirme nada, pero gracias al dobe lo me ayudaron. Viaje en el primer vuelo que pude conseguir, por suerte conocía la ciudad y fue fácil localizar el lugar y al tocar el timbre una chica rubia con ojos celestes grita hacia el interior.

 _¡KYAAAA Frentona es tu novio!_ \- ¿frentona?

No digas estupideces Ino, ¿Qué haría Sasuke aquí en? – y enmudeciste al verme - _¿qué haces aquí?_

 _Vine a hablar contigo_ – tratas de cerrar la puerta pero con mi pie lo evito – _no lo hagas más difícil hermosa._

 _Los dejo solos –_ dice tu amiga para irse al interior del departamento.

 _Estas mucho mejor sin mí_ – falso.

 _Me la paso tomando, no duermo y parezco un vago. No mientas._

 _Tu no entiendes nada, lo mejor que te puede pasar es olvidarte de mi_

 _Lo mejor que me puede pasar es que aceptarás volver a estar conmigo._

 _¡¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?!_

 _¡Porque te amo!_ – hasta yo me sorprendí, supuestamente vine aquí a reclamarle por haberme ocultado la amenaza y término diciéndole eso que tenía atorado en el pecho - _¡Dios, no sabes cuánto!_

 _Sasuke yo_ – veo que tus labios tiemblan – _yo no te amo._

 _Mientes_ – ni siquiera puedes mirarme – _mírame y repítelo_ – niegas mientras agachas aún más la cabeza, te lo hare más fácil hermosa – _se lo de Deidara_ – ahora si me miras con la sorpresa y el miedo pintado en tus facciones.

 _¿Cómo lo?_ – te entregó el sobre que estaba pegado a tu despedida

 _Él te envió una amenaza. Y por la fecha sé que ese fue el detonante para tu decisión de terminar_ – comienzas a llorar como una niña pequeña hipando y diciendo incoherencias.

 _Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…_ \- repites una y otra vez hasta que me canso de oírlo, te atraigo hacia mí y lloras pegada a mi pecho.

Tu amiga nos hace entrar a la casa y ahí en la sala acaricio tu cabello hasta que te calmas. Vas al baño conmigo siguiéndote, te lavas la cara y al verme nuevamente comienzas a lagrimear

 _Cálmate, ya todo está bien._

 _¿Bien?... ¡Esos tipos son capaces de lo peor, deja de perseguirlos!_

 _Sabes que esto no terminará si no los atrapamos._

 _Estoy cansada, odio tener miedo…_

 _Yo estoy aquí._

 _¿Y si te hacen daño? O peor aún, si t. ¿Te matan?_

 _Vendré de entre los muertos a salvarte_ – me golpeas el brazo.

 _¡No es gracioso! ¡No te atrevas a bromear con tu vida!… te necesito demasiado –_ dices en un susurro.

 _Yo me estoy quedando en casa de Azuma, es policía y me provee protección_ – te noto más relajada.

 _Estas a salvo… gracias al cielo, sabes, no he podido comer de la angustia_ – ahora que lo menciona es cierto, ha perdido peso y sus ojeras se ven desde lejos.

 _¿Puedo besarte?_ \- ¡tú sonrojo! ¡Como lo había extrañado!

 _Qué, que tonterías dices, Ino puede vernos y_ – atraje tu pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, te estreché en mis brazos y te bese hasta que mis labios me dolían.

 _No sabes cuánto te extrañe_ – te digo mientras sostengo tus mejillas y beso tus párpados – _creí que me volvería loco Sakura, que ya no me amabas o que tal vez nunca lo hiciste._

 _Tonto, eres mi amor desde niña, como podría olvidarte así de fácil_ – dices mientras escondes tu rostro en mi pecho… luego de un tiempo en la misma posición murmuras algo que no entendí.

 _¿Qué dijiste?_ – con tus mejillas al rojo vivo repites.

 _¡Quiero… Quiero hacer el amor contigo!_ – debo estar enloqueciendo…

 _¿Qué?_ – te miro y escondes tu rostro entre tus manos.

 _¡No. No me hagas repetirlo!... Quiero intentarlo, al menos una vez… ¿podemos?_ \- ¿puedo morir de felicidad?

 _Está bien –_ te relajas un poco - _Pero no ahora, quiero que recuerdes este momento como algo bonito ¿ok?_ \- asientes y besas mi mejilla.

 _Gracias._

Esa noche me quede a dormir en un hotel planeando la manera de hacerte olvidar ese episodio. Al día siguiente fuimos a cenar, al cine, de ahí a la playa y por último al hotel donde me estaba hospedando. Puse música romántica y mientras bailábamos te decía palabras bonitas al oído. Comencé a besarte lento, siguiendo el ritmo del vals, con tus manos acariciabas mis cabellos y yo paseaba las mías por tu cintura.

 _Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, dímelo_ – asentiste. Llevabas un hermoso vestido rosa, deslice mis besos de tus labios a tu lóbulo derecho, el cual mordí suavemente, temblaste no sé si de miedo o por la expectativa. Descendí mi camino por tu cuello recorriendo cada rincón de él empapándome con tu aroma. Tenías los ojos cerrados fuertemente – _mírame hermosa_ – los abres y en ellos veo la mezcla de inocencia, miedo y lujuria – _soy yo el que te hace sentir así -_ A partir de ese momento no los volviste a cerrar mirabas cada detalle de lo que le hacía a ti cuerpo. Susurras algo mientras abro el cierre de tu vestido y acaricio tu piel con mis dedos. Beso tus hombros mientras deslizo los tirantes y te despojo de la molesta prenda.

 _Hermosa_ – te digo mientras admiró tu cuerpo, tienes un bonito conjunto de lencería color rosa claro, el cabello algo desarreglado y los labios rojos por los besos. Te ruborizas por el comentario y tratas de esconderte, te cojo de la cintura y pego tu pecho al mío.

 _¿ ?_ \- me preguntas al mirar que aún llevo puesta la camisa azul. Te hago un gesto afirmativo y sin dejar de mirarte comienzas a desabrochar los botones. Tus manos tiemblan así que las sostengo entre las mías y tu continuas tu labor. Para sacármela colocas ambas manos en mis hombros y deslizas la camisa lentamente.

Te ves demasiado tierna con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trazas el contorno de mis músculos con tus dedos, aprieto tu cintura, el contraste de temperatura te hace saltar, me agachó hasta besar tus labios y aprovecho tu distracción para acercarte a la cama, acaricio tus piernas, las levanto y las enredas alrededor de mis caderas. Sobre las rodillas me deslizó hasta que ambos estamos en la mitad del gran somier. Yo sentado contigo en mi regazo, ahora entenderás lo que es hacer el amor.

 ** _" Lemon"_**

Beso tu cuello, tus hombros, con mis dedos hago figuras en tu espalda hasta que desabrochó lentamente el brazier, los saco y tu escondes tus senos cruzándote de brazos, agarro tus manos y las separó de ti, tus botones rosados tan bonitos quedan en mi línea de visión. Suelto una de tus manos y acercó la mía al seno derecho, miro tus ojos y estas mirándome fijamente. Mi manos son ásperas a comparación con tu piel, aprieto suavemente y juntas tus párpados.

 _¿Quieres que pare?_ \- niegas de manera efusiva – _está bien_ – libero mi otra mano y esta la dirijo al izquierdo que esta desatendido.

Los masajeo suavemente hasta que siento que ya no es suficiente. Sigues con los ojos cerrados así que acerco mi boca a uno de tus montículos, al principio solo lo beso, eso hace que tu piel se erice, luego ya no lo puedo considerar un beso porque devoró tus senos como un bebe hambriento, tu comienzas a gemir y eso es música para mis oídos. Te acuesto lentamente en la cama, sin dejar tus senos en ningún momento, cuando ya estás tendida subo mis labios a tu cuello, de ahí a tu mentón y por último beso tu boca con dulzura. Te miro fijamente hasta que abres los ojos.

 _¿Hice algo malo?_ \- preguntas con tus mejillas compitiendo con los tomates.

 _¿Estás bien?_ – me miras con sorpresa - _¿aun quieres continuar?_

 _S. Si, se sentía_ – te doy un beso rápido.

 _Se sentirá mejor aún hermosa_ – te sonrojas más, si es que eso es posible _– cierra tus ojos_.

 _Pero me dijiste que no_ – coloco un dedo en tus labios.

 _Solo hazlo_.

Obedeces al instante. Trazo un camino de besos desde tu boca hasta el ombligo, tomándome mucho tiempo en tus pechos. Beso tu bajo vientre y con mis dientes muerdo el elástico de tus braguitas – _¡Sasuke!_ – susurras y eso me calienta de sobre manera. Con mis manos acarició tus piernas, la parte interna de tus muslos, tu centro aun sobre las bragas – _Ah_ – deseo hacerte mía en este mismo instante, pero quiero que disfrutes al 100%. Me acomodo entre tus piernas y con ambas manos me deshago de la última prenda que cubría tu cuerpo. Eres maravillosa, como un ángel, beso tu ombligo metiendo la lengua en él, tú te ríes por eso, deslizo mi lengua de ahí hasta tu sexo y le doy una lamida, tu reacción nublo mi mente por un momento arqueaste tu espalda mientras gemías y apretabas las sabanas.

 _¡Haa! ¿Qué hiciste?_ – me preguntas aun sin abrir los ojos.

 _¿Esto?_ – le pregunte mientras repetía la acción y te retorcías en mis brazos.

 _¡Sa. Sasuke! –_ hermosa melodía.

Seguí haciéndolo hasta que ya no soportaste más y llegaste a la cúspide en mi boca. Tu respiración era pesada tratabas con todas tus fuerzas de tranquilizarte, pero no lo conseguías. Me coloque a tu altura mientras tu cuerpo temblaba aun víctima del orgasmo.

 _¿quieres seguir?_ – tus jades estaban brillosos, los labios rojos al igual que las mejillas, esta imagen la guardare de por vida en mi cabeza.

 _Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha_ – clavas tu mirada en mí – _si quiero_ – te agarre del codo y te obligue a sentarte mientras yo ocupaba el lugar que antes tú usaste. Me miraste con incertidumbre.

 _Has conmigo lo que quieras_ – al principio no entendiste a que me refería hasta que viste uno de los chupones que te deje en el seno.

 _No, no puedo yo_ – tome tu mano y la coloque sobre mi pecho, al principio dudaste, pero luego con las manos temblorosas comenzaste a recorrer mi torso. Mire cada una de tus reacciones, la vergüenza, la duda, la curiosidad… eres hermosa. Estaba tan absorto mirándote que cuando desprendiste el botón de mi pantalón me sorprendí, levantaste la vista hacia mí y con los ojos me pediste permiso. Estabas sentada al costado de mi cadera, con una de tus manos sujetando el cierre y mientras la otra la usabas de apoyo.

 _Soy todo tuyo_ – te dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos tras la cabeza para usarlos de almohada. Todo lo hacías despacio, al principio pensé que era el miedo pero como no te detuviste preferí callar, tú sabrías hasta donde podías llegar y yo rogaba a todos los dioses el autocontrol para parar si me lo pides. Levante las caderas para ayudarte a sacarme el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer… aunque este no disimulaba nada mi estado actual, agarraste el elástico y sacaste mi miembro exponiéndolo, sin llegar a retirar completamente la prenda _– Ugh_ – lo agarraste de la base, pero no te movías, solo lo sujetabas y estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Embestí tu mano buscando un consuelo y tus ojos se encontraron con los míos – _no soy de hierro hermosa, ¡Haa!_ – moviste tu pequeña mano de la base a la punta una vez y eso fue el detonante – _suficiente, ya no aguanto_ – jale tu brazo quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria y me acomode sobre ti como un león acechando su presa, tus jades seguían fijos en mi rostro – _esta será la última oportunidad mi amor, ¿Aun quieres seguir con esto?_

… _si es contigo si quiero_ \- ¡Sí! Te bese lentamente mientras deslizaba mis manos por tu vientre, separe tus labios con una de ellas y con la otra me guie hacia ti, entre despacio, tu habías cerrado los ojos mientras tu boca formaba una O – _d. duele_ – lo sé pequeña, eres estrecha, te abrace con fuerza mientras seguía hundiéndome en ti, suspirabas en mi oreja a cada centímetro y cuando entro completa mordiste mi hombro y arañaste mi espalda… ¡ERA EL CIELO! Estabas caliente, pequeña y tu cuerpo vibraba bajo de mí.

 _Mírame mi amor_ – negaste con fuerza y descargabas tus suspiros con tu cara escondida en mi cuello – _quiero que veas el rostro de la persona que te hace el amor en este momento_ – lentamente tu mirada quedo expuesta, ojos llorosos, labios rojos al igual que las mejillas, lo que más llamó mi atención era la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en tu expresión. Di un empujón, cerraste los ojos – _míram_ e – de recalque mientras pegaba mi frente con la tuya y los abrías nuevamente _– te amo_ – Nos conectamos en ese momento, grabe cada una de las expresiones que hiciste mientras nos volvíamos uno. Ya no lento ni suave, la excitación pudo más y acelere el ritmo hasta que se volvió errático… eso sí, me deleite con el espectáculo que hiciste cuando llegabas al orgasmo conmigo dentro de ti segundos después yo te seguí.

 _ **" FINAL DEL LEMON"**_

Me recosté encima de ti, sin llegar a aplastarte mientras nos reponíamos, voltee para ahora tu quedaras arriba, apoyaste tus manos a los costados de mi cabeza y te levantaste un poco. Tú pelo cayendo sobre mi pecho, ese rostro tan bonito pintado de rubor y tu sonrisa me atraparon.

 _Gracias -_ ¿por qué? Esto era algo que yo me moría por hacer contigo. Levante mi mano y acaricie tu mejilla.

 _Te amo_ \- ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decirlo antes? Y ahora no paro de hacerlo. No me imagino un día sin ella. Sueltas una risita de niña pequeña y acercas tu rostro al mío.

 _Yo te amo más_ – lo dudo, te robo un beso y arrastro de nuevo tu cuerpo hasta que descansa sobre mi pecho.

 _Lo que tú digas mocosita_ – escucho como refunfuñas – _ahora eres solo mía_ – dije mientras te apretaba contra mí, al ver que no respondías baje mi vista… te habías quedado dormida – _niña tonta_ – dije mientras besaba tu frente y te seguía al mundo de Morfeo.

Al despertar ya era de mañana, cerca de las 11 para ser exactos o al menos eso me daba a entender el reloj que había sobre una de las mesitas de noche, tú seguías durmiendo agarrada a mi brazo como un Koala y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Te arrope mejor ya que las sabanas se deslizaron por tu movimiento y estaban por debajo de tu cintura desnuda. Deslice mi brazo, mire a un costado y en el gran espejo que había frente a la cama pude ver el reflejo de mi espalda, tenía bastantes marcas de uñas además de la marca de tus dientes en mi hombro. Niña traviesa.

Te levantaste poco después y comenzaste a palpar el lugar que estaba ocupando yo hace unos segundos. Sentada escaneabas la habitación buscándome, yo te daba la espalda ya que estaba de frente al espejo y al encontrase nuestros ojos en el reflejo te sonrojas y escondes tu cuerpo bajo las sabanas. Solté una risa, me coloque los bóxers y me acerque a tu "escondida" anatomía. Bese los dedos que quedaron expuestos. Pero ni te inmutaste así que decido molestarte un poco.

 _¿No te gusto?_ – pregunto con falsa tristeza y tu instantáneamente sacas tu cabeza.

 _¡Claro que sí!_ – al ver mi sonrisa de lado te sonrojas – _Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?_ – asiento y tú me lanzas una de las almohadas que está a tu alcance - _¡eres un tonto Sasuke!_

 _Pero soy tu tonto_ – colocas tu boca como la de un pato y eso hace que suelte una carcajada, no podía parar de reír, me retorcía de la risa sobre la cama y tu molesta me golpeabas con el cojín.

 _¡No te burles!_ – me limpie las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos – _Idiota_ – dices mientras te sientas al borde dándome la espalda, me levanto y atraigo tu espalda hasta pegarla a mi pecho. Pareces un fantasma por la manera en que te colocas las sabanas

 _Eres demasiado adorable a veces_ – te haces aún más pequeña en mis brazos así que poso mi mentón en tu cabeza y te abrazo como si fueras un peluche – _te amo Sakura… ¿Lo sabes no?_

 _Me lo repetiste muchas veces ayer mientras…_ \- veo tus mejillas desde atrás y están rojas.

 _Mientras hacíamos el amor_ – te cubres el rostro con ambas manos - _¿eso es malo?_

 _Es vergonzoso_ – para ella, yo lo considero algo natural _–… ¿lo hice bien?_ \- ¿Eh?

 _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _¿Te… te gusto?_ – te suelto y bajo de la cama, me coloco en cuclillas delante de ti.

 _Me encanto_ – tienes la sonrisa de una niña a la que le dicen que hizo bien la tarea – _pero más importante para mi ¿A ti te gusto?_

… _si_ – acaricias mi mejilla y me besas con dulzura _– porque solo te veía a ti._

No sabía si eso funcionaria pero por lo que veo salió perfecto, tu estas contenta y yo igual. Cada uno de los problemas que se fueron presentando en nuestra relación los fuimos superando y una vez que te convenza de enfrentarte a los Akatsuki todo será más fácil… o al menos eso espero.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto.**_

 _¿Volverás a casa verdad? porque si tú te quedas aquí enloqueceré._

 _Iría a visitarte al manicomio_ … _Volveré a casa_

 _¿Cuándo?_

 _Cuando esté lista para enfrentarme a ellos_

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva?_

 _Así como yo aguante 11 años por ti_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡¿Y?! ¡¿Cómo me quedo?! Si no les gusto les ruego que me lo digan así evito el lemon en los siguientes capítulos o al menos los reduzco. Y si no fueron tan malos también háganmelo saber.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	38. Seré Fuerte

**¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! Este capítulo es una introducción a la nueva temporada del mi historia o algo así. Sakura decide- ¡Casi se los digo! Mejor que lo averigüen ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPÍTULO** **38 : Sere Fuerte**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Sasuke vino a buscarme a España, aun con lo mal que lo trate me busca… ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! ¡Aléjate! ¡Olvídame! Es lo mejor… tantos años soñando con escuchar de su boca él Te amo y ahora que lo dice no puedo responderle como lo merece… ¿Él sabe que Deidara está amenazándome? ¿Cómo? … ¡Soy una idiota! No me percaté de que esa carta se había pegado a la suya… al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío las lágrimas fluyeron…

Le dije lo siento tantas veces, no quise hacerle daño pero lo hice… ¡¿porque bromea sobre estar muerto?! ¡Yo enloquecería si algo le pasara!... dice tonterías… ¿Cómo puede pensar que me olvidaría tan fácil de mi amor por él?... quiero estar con él, necesito comenzar a enfrentarme a mis enemigos del pasado para poder mantener vivas mis relaciones en el futuro… lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue… estar con Sasuke _"Quiero hacer el amor contigo"_ susurre pero no me escucho, así que se lo grite no ahora fue su respuesta, quería que eso fuera especial… yo también.

A pesar de las insistencias de Ino él fue a dormir a un Hotel a 2 cuadras de ahí, pero día siguiente a eso de las 7:00pm volvió, con un ramo de rosas y 2 boletos para el cine. Se veía guapísimo con su camisa y su jeans obscuros, su cabello negro siempre desaliñado además de su sonrisa cautivadora, le rogué que me espere mientras me alistaba. Coloque un adorno de mariposa en mi cabello, me puse el vestido más bonito que Ino me presto y unos zapatos a juego. Cuando estaba por ir a encontrarme con él, Ino me entrega un conjunto de lencería muy provocativo el cual logra sonrojarme de sobre manera.

 _Hoy follas_ – me dijo ella con su típica manera tan tosca de hablar – _así que necesitaras estos._

No me dejo salir hasta que me cambie la ropa interior, cuando llegue junto a Sasuke suelta un alago mientras me hace dar una vuelta para mostrarle mi atuendo – " _Hermosa_ " – repite y eso hace que mi ego crezca. Salimos a cenar en un restaurante francés muy bonito, yo no podía pronunciar el nombre de los alimentos pero el sí, además se lo escuchaba muy sexy al hablar. De ahí pasamos a un hermoso cine rustico donde transmitían una película antigua en blanco y negro (excelente película por cierto). Al finalizar me llevo a una de las playas que había por la zona y caminamos mientras hablamos de trivialidades, yo estaba muy nerviosa, realmente quería que esa noche fuera inolvidable para ambos. La última parada fue el hotel donde él se hospedaba.

 ** _"LEMON DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA"_**

El ambiente era hermoso, bebimos algo de vino mientras bailamos el vals… él me decía que era hermosa, que esa noche fue genial, que desde que estamos juntos es otra persona, que me desea… estaba hecha un manojo de nervios para ese momento… nos besamos mientras seguíamos el ritmo de la música, me dijo que pararía si yo se lo pedía, solo espero no necesitarlo… cuando paso sus dedos por la piel de mi espalda sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, al despojarme del vestido vuelve a llamarme hermosa… me encanta que él me lo diga… yo estaba en ropa interior y el seguía vestido, ¡no es justo!

Al comenzar a desprender su camisa la imagen de Deidara sacándose la remera negra antes de saltar sobre mí apareció, no… no puedo, él… por suerte estaba ahí para sacarme de la pesadilla, sentir sus manos sobre las mías me tranquilizo. Él es precioso, su piel es pálida, sus músculos están marcados pero no de manera excesiva… pega nuestros cuerpos y el mío esta frio a comparación del suyo… besa mis labios y eso me distrae, se sentía tan bien la fricción entre nuestras pieles. Besa mi cuello mientras desabrocha mi sujetador, dejo que lo saque ya que estoy concentrada en sus labios, pero cuando se aparta para mirarme siento vergüenza y me cubro.

Sostiene mis brazos dejando mis senos al aire, apartar la mirada de él es imposible, cuando su mano rugosa hace contacto con esa zona no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos por la sensación nueva… ¿Parar? No, ahora solo quiero que continúe… agarra ambos pechos y los masajea suavemente… siento sus labios sobre mi pezón, me gusta, es dulce y… Me encanta esa sensación, su boca hace maravillas conmigo ¿eh? ¿En qué momento me recostó en la cama? ¿Me equivoque en algo por eso paro? ¿Continuar? Tan tierno, sigue preocupado por mí, yo sé que con el si se sentirá bien…

Cierra los ojos me dijo, obedecí mientras sentía su boca descender por mi cuerpo, cuando sus dientes hicieron contacto con la piel no pude evitar decir sus nombre, sus manos … me siento en las nubes… cuando acaricio la tela de las bragas suspire… realmente estaría con Sasuke… su lengua en mi ombligo me hace cosquillas, pero cuando pasa por mi sexo una descarga eléctrica me recorre completa y una vez que encuentra un punto que me hace saltar no da tregua… ya no lo soporto, se siente demasiado bien yo… yo… mi cuerpo tiembla en espasmos involuntarios ¡Que intenso!

Su pregunta me bajo de la nube a la que me llevo, más decidida que antes afirme mis ganas de llegar hasta el final, se tumba sobre la cama y me incita a que explore su cuerpo así como lo hizo con el mío… yo no sé hacer esto, soy una tonta en estos temas… nuevamente su tacto me relaja, sentir el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de mi mano era tranquilizador… realmente eres hermoso… perfecto… sus pezones son pequeños a comparación de los míos, su cintura también no es muy grande, además de que tiene una V muy marcada que termina en sus… ¿eso… lo provoque yo? Desprendí el botón del pantalón sin pensarlo demasiado, recién me percate de lo que hacía al sentir su mirada sobre mi ¿Debo hacerlo? Fue mi pregunta tacita… Es todo mío, me gusta cómo suena eso… dudaba si debía seguir ¿Qué me hace creer que llegare al final sin huir? Me ayudo a quitar sus pantalones y lo que vieron mis ojos fue un GRAN bulto entre sus piernas… se supone que es debe entrar en mi… metí mi mano con curiosidad, tal vez la medida no sea tan grande y solo… ¡WOA si es grande! Agarre la base y medí a ojo para saber si entraría… tal vez con algo de esfuerzo pueda… siento que se mueve y dirijo mis ojos a los suyos… ¿De hierro? ¿A qué se? ¡Ahhh! Moví mi mano lentamente y soltó un largo suspiro, el cual me puso los pelos de punta ¿Todo eso provoco en él?

Me jalo colocándome nuevamente boca arriba en la cama, me dio una última oportunidad para detener todo, pero si es con Sasuke creo que puedo llegar al final… sentí sus manos en mis labios menores, luego algo caliente y grande abriéndose paso en mi interior… dolía, sentía como esa parte se estiraba para adecuarse a su tamaño… me sostuve de lo que tenía a mi alcance para aplacar algo de esa sensación hasta que sentí como la base golpeaba con mis muslos… reprimí el quejido mordiéndolo… dolía, tuve miedo por un segundo ya que mi mente viajo al pasado, pero su voz me trajo a la realidad, al abrir los ojos pude ver su rostro eso me saco una sonrisa… se movió dentro y nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica hizo acto de presencia obligándome a cerrar los ojos…

Me exigía que lo mire " _quiero que veas el rostro de la persona que te hace el amor en este momento_ " dijiste mientras pegabas tu frente contra la mía. Use toda mi voluntad para mantenerle la mirada mientras sentía su pelvis golpeando una y otra vez… ¡se sentía increíble!… me decía te amo una y otra vez como una mantra… pero cuando esa sensación se volvió a formar en mi bajo vientre ya no lo soporte y sentí que algo dentro de mi explotaba, además de la sensación de algo caliente derramándose en mi interior… fue increíble, solo Sasuke estuvo conmigo en esa habitación… ahuyento sin mucho esfuerzo a los fantasmas.

 ** _"FIN DEL LEMON"_**

Le di las gracias por haber tenido la paciencia necesaria conmigo, me dijo te amo nuevamente, yo por fin pude decírselo sin miedo. A la mañana siguiente desperté y la cama estaba vacía, un pánico increíble se apodero de mí, tal vez todo eso fue un producto de mi… ¿imaginación? Lo encuentro parado al final de la cama desnudo así como llego al mundo, sentí vergüenza… ¿Qué pensara el de mí? ¡Se burló de mis berrinches nuevamente! me llamo adorable y… me dijo que me amaba, se acercó a mí y no pude evitar que la ternura se apoderara de mí, en tus ojos veo al mismo Sasuke del cual me enamore cuando era una niña… tal vez haya conseguido unir algunos pedazos.

 _¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_ – le pregunte. Sujeta su mentón y sonríe de manera traviesa - _¡SASUKE!_ – no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo que paso anoche.

 _Yo iba a decir almorzar…_ _¿en qué estás pensando niña picarona? -_ besa mi mejilla y se dirige al baño - _¿vienes?_ – me sonrojo y niego con la cabeza – _tenía que intentar._

 _Pervertido –_ solo hace su sonrisa característica mientras cierra la puerta. Suspiro y vuelve a sacar su cabeza con las palmas de tus manos apuntándome - _¿qué?_ \- le pregunto.

 _Te dije que cabrían perfectos en mis manos -_ ¡Sera idiota! Me hago bolita dentro de las sabanas a causa de la vergüenza.

Cuando el sale de la ducha entro yo, me iba a colocar mi vestido de nuevo pero él me tiende una camiseta suya.

 _Pediré servicio al cuarto, ponte esto_ – era lo bastante grande como para cubrirme así que lo hice.

Al salir de la habitación lo encuentro en la mini sala hablando por teléfono con la gente del hotel, me siento en el sofá, con las rodillas arriba pegadas a mi pecho.

 _¿Y?_ – le pregunto cuando corta la llamada.

 _Enseguida nos traen el almuerzo_ – hago una sonrisa mientras abrazo mis piernas, él se sienta a mi lado y pasa su brazo tras de mi mientras me abraza.

 _¿Volverás a casa verdad?_ – no había pensado en eso… allá todo es una locura, sí que me quedo aquí quizás las cosas se calmen y – _porque si tú te quedas aquí enloqueceré._

 _Iría a visitarte al manicomio_ – le digo mientras saco mi lengua.

 _Chistosita_ – refunfuña – _enserio Sakura, no quiero estar mucho tiempo separado de ti y si tú decides quedarte yo te vería cada seis meses_ – giro mi rostro, lo beso despacio mientras apoyo mi mano en su pecho.

 _Volveré a casa_ – frunce el ceño.

 _¿Cuándo?_ – lo beso de nuevo.

 _Cuando esté lista para enfrentarme a ellos_ – se aleja de mí, está molesto por mi respuesta y lo entiendo, pero es mi decisión.

 _¿Y eso cuándo será? ¿Dentro de 5 años?_ – me acerco a él y sostengo su rostro.

 _Dame 5 meses, en 5 meses prometo que estaré de vuelta y nos enfrentaremos a ellos_.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva?_ – me muerdo el labio.

 _Así como yo aguante 11 años por ti_ – tuerce la boca en un gesto de desagrado…

 _Ok, 5 meses entonces, ¡pero solo 5! Si se te ocurre tomarte más tiempo que ese yo mismo vendré y_ – no dejo que continúe con su queja ya que lo beso, estuvo una semana aquí en España y cada noche durante su estadía hicimos el amor, la despedida fue dolorosa para ambos, pero si quiero que las cosas cambien debo empezar por mí.

El tiempo que tengo para mí cambio es corto, debo aprovecharlo al máximo, si fijo un meta no me detendré hasta conseguirla, ya verás Sasuke cuando regrese será más fuerte. Y no tendrás que pelear solo nunca más.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **A partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar espero que la nueva Sakura sea de su agrado. CHAITO**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	39. ¡¿Lo dices enserio!

**¡Hello! ¡I'm Back! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animaron a seguir escribiendo (al menos sé que no apesta mi lemon y a alguien más le gusta mi Itachi/Tsunade . ) Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 39 - ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Me entere que Sasuke fue a buscar a mi hermana ¡YES! Sabía que las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían… o pueden empeorar… ¡Por favor que mejoren! Cuando volvió de España estaba muy antipático, le pregunte que pasó y me dijo que mi hermana volvería recién dentro de 5 meses

 _¿Eso quiere decir que terminaron?_ Hace una sonrisa de lado que me helo la sangre y niega con la cabeza - _¿Qué haremos con los Akatsuki?_ – le pregunte. Sonrió de manera sombría y agrego.

 _Por ahora nada, tengo el presentimiento de que tu hermana tendrá un plan cuando vuelva_ – me dice bastante convencido… ojala tenga razón.

Volví a trabajar a las 2 semanas de reposo absoluto, la señorita Shion fue despedida me dijo Shikamaru, según el hizo una escena frente al señor Orochimaru y este la boto sin asco (no me sorprende viniendo de ella) al entrar a mi oficina tenia acumulada una cantidad exuberante de papeles, ¡los culpo de todo esto malditos pandilleros! Tomo asiento tras mi escritorio y comienzo.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde suena el teléfono de la oficina, al contestar Shikamaru me avisa que tengo visitas ¿Yo? Hinata está de viaje así que no puede ser ella, ¿mis padres? No creo ellos están en la fábrica, ¿Quién será?, cuando la puerta se abre casi caigo de la silla, mi suegro entra y si no fuera porque estaba sentado probablemente mis rodillas temblarían, hago el amago de levantarme pero con un gesto me da a entender que no hace falta.

 _Señor Hyuga, buenas tardes ¿A qué se debe su visita?_ – INESPERADA Visita para ser exactos.

 _¿Quién autorizo tu compromiso con mi hija?_ – ¡rayos!

 _Nadie_ – frunce el ceño y dice algo en un idioma desconocido.

 _¡Tú apellido ensucia nuestra casa!_ \- ¿Ok? – _no tienes cuna y además_ – ahora soy yo el que lo interrumpe.

 _Mi apellido no tiene por qué molestarlo, la que lo va a llevar delante del suyo va a ser Hinata_ – tal vez no se lo dije de la mejor manera pero al menos fui educado – _y si tengo cuna, mis padres me la regalaron cuando me mude de la casa. Es bonita, tiene colores azules y –_ me corta con un comentario.

 _Te falta clase para juntarte con una Hyuga_ – estoy cansado de sus aires de grandeza.

 _Me sobra corazón para amar a su hija como se lo merece_ – me tiende un sobre - _¿Qué es?_

 _Espero que esto sea suficiente para que te alejes de ella_ \- ¿Eh? Al abrirlo veo un cheque por una suma ridícula de dinero, ¿en que se supone que gastaría tanto?

 _Quiere que termine con Hinata ¿por esto?_ – le digo mientras levanto el papelito.

 _Si no es suficiente puedo darte más_ – contrólate Naruto, aun a pesar de todo será tu familia. Sostengo el cheque por ambas puntas y lo hago pedazos delante de sus ojos – _esa niña ingrata no vale tanto_ – ¡se acabó! Lo voy a matar.

 _¡Puede meterse su dinero por donde prefiera! "¡Señor!" así le guste o no su Hija se va a casar conmigo, y eso es algo que ni usted ni nadie podrá impedir_ – saca su móvil del bolsillo y marca un numero mientras camina a la puerta.

 _Eso lo veremos_ – ¡VIEJO HIJO DE PUTA, CABRON, BASTARDO, SI NO FUERAS MI SUEGRO TE PARTIA LA CARA Y! estoy que exploto del coraje que siento en este momento.

Mi relación con los padres de Hinata nunca fue buena, pero a partir de ese día empeoraron, no soporto verlos me dan asco. No llegue a contarle que me había ofrecido dinero para que me separe de ella, la destrozaría, casi siempre estaban peleando y cuando ya no lo soporto más vino a vivir conmigo en un nuevo departamento. Realmente estaba cansado de que la humillen sin que ella se defienda, así que si deciden poner un pie en nuestra casa los mandare a volar.

Claro que no le conté a ella que me había ofrecido dinero para que termine nuestra relación… eso la destrozaría. Casi siempre venia llorando a causa de las humillaciones y malos ratos que le hacían pasar pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue en la cena de gala de su compañía para ese entonces ya habían pasado 3 meses del viaje de Sakura. Delante de todos los invitados le quitaron el puesto de vicepresidenta para dárselo a su primo, no lo pude creer, bueno en realidad nadie lo creyó hasta que quito el gafete de la puerta que contenía el nombre de Hinata y lo remplazo por el de Neji… Esa misma noche ella agarro sus cosas y vino a vivir conmigo, bueno prácticamente la obligue.

Mis padres nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, a los 3 días nos mudamos juntos a un departamento cerca de mi trabajo, trato de muchas maneras de disimular su tristeza… pero hasta un ciego podría verla. Era sábado por la noche y como teníamos ningún plan decidí alquilar una película de comedia para verla juntos, hacia frio así que nos arropamos en el sofá abrazados. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla.

 _No me gusta verte así_ – sube más la manta hasta cubrir su nariz.

 _Lo siento_ – no es esa la respuesta que estoy esperando.

 _Debes olvidar ese asunto y_ – sus ojos están brillosos – _no llores… me hace daño._

 _Lo siento_ – repite mientras se limpia los ojos con la tela – _debes estar cansado de verme llorar como una tonta_ – esconde su cabeza, sus hombros tiemblan, así que paso mi brazo por detrás de ella y la abrazo.

 _¡Hey! claro que no ¿Cómo podría cansarme de ti?_ – beso su cabello.

 _¿Soy buena?_ – ¿HEE?

 _Por supuesto, eres dulce, tierna, amigable, inteligente además de bonita y-_

 _N. No me mientas, si algo de eso fuera verdad mis padres me querrían aunque sea un poco._

 _Tus padres son unos malditos_ – ¡UPS! - _¡NO! ¡NO QUERIA QUE SUENE ASI! No son malditos solo son, ellos son_ – escucho una risa muy leve y luego calla.

… _Te. Tengo a. algo que contarte_ – sigue escondida bajo esa estúpida porquería azul y no puedo ver su rostro.

 _¿Bueno o malo?_

 _No. No lo sé_ \- ¿y si ella no lo sabes quién si? – _me. Me quito mi puesto a causa de eso… no por el compromiso_ \- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que le hayan hecho eso?

 _De acuerdo, te escucho_ – me da vergüenza estar hablando con una sábana pero ella se rehúsa a salir de ahí.

 _Yo… Naruto yo… e. es. est. est_ – escucho como traga fuertemente su saliva - …- no entendí que dijo ya que hablo demasiado despacio.

 _No te escuche, ¿puedes repetirlo?_

 _E. Estoy embarazada_ \- ¿acaso escuche bien? - …

 _¿Lo dices enserio?_ – asiente o al menos creo que eso hace ya que solo puedo ver un movimiento bajo la manta. No lo puedo creer… ¡yo voy a ser papá!… ¡mi princesa va a tener un bebe!… y mis… un momento _\- ¡¿Por eso te quitaron tu trabajo?!_

 _Uhum_ – ¡VIEJOS BASTARDOS! Debo ir a su casa a decirles unas cuantas verdades a esos malditos. Hicieron sentir mal a la madre de mi hijo, nunca se los voy a perdonar. Me separe de ella y comienzo a caminar como perro enjaulado por el departamento pensando en mil y un maneras de matar a mis suegros – _¿Naruto?_

 _¿Eh?_ – saca su cabeza por fin del escondite.

 _¿Estás enojado?_ – ¡hecho una furia!

 _¡Claro que sí!_ – veo que comienza a lagrimear, seré idiota – ¡ _nononono! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡por eso! ¡quiero decir!_ – Hinata es primero, luego puedo asesinar a mi familia política. Me arrodillo delante de ella, tomo sus manos aun cubiertas y la beso despacio en la boca – _Gracias, es la mejor noticia que he recibido me haces muy feliz_ – sonríe de manera tierna ¡Que no me mire así o no me hago responsable por atacarla! Decido alejarme para no dañar al bebe, nada de sexo salvaje por ahora.

 _¿Por qué te vas?_ – me pregunta.

 _Porque me estas tentando y no podré controlarme_ – se sonroja hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo - _¡VES! ¡Sigue haciéndolo y te ataco!_ – sube sus piernas al sofá y las abraza dejando su mentón reposar sobre sus rodillas. Pensándolo bien… algo de actividad nocturna es buena para el feto…

Cuando le conté a mis padres que serían abuelos saltaron de la felicidad, mi mamá abrazo a Hinata mientras le contaba varios detalles de cómo cuidar niños, mi papá me ofreció ayuda en todo, nos dio el nombre de un buen médico para hacer el seguimiento y los controles. Para la semana siguiente todos sabían del embarazo de Hinata y como sus padres son tan buenas personas la botaron de la empresa. Tuvieron que sacarme a rastras para que no matara a ese viejo maldito, por suerte mi madre le ofreció un puesto temporal en la empresa de una de sus amigas.

Sakura pego el grito al cielo al contárselo, dijo que traería regalos y demás una vez que estuviera de vuelta y que más me valía cuidar bien a Hinata o me partiría la cara… tan amorosa como siempre. Realmente lo único malo que paso desde el viaje de mi hermana fue el problema con mis suegros, de los Akatsuki por una extraña razón ya no supimos nada, de la abuela Tsunade tampoco supe más nada, me dijeron que tomo vacaciones o algo así cuando llame al hospital para contarle. Y Sasuke… bueno anda como alma en pena el pobre, la abstinencia no es lo suyo. Hoy mi hermana regresa… y todo el juego contra los Akatsuki comenzara de nuevo. Solo que esta vez vamos a ganar.

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Ese domingo en compañía de Itachi fue un sueño, hacia años no me divertía tanto con una persona. La semana corrió con tranquilidad o al menos eso esperaba, pero el martes cuando estaba saliendo del hospital a eso de las 4am un hombre con una capucha negra me ataco por la espalda golpeando mi cabeza antes de que pudiera subir a mi auto, me dejo atontada pero no lo suficiente, así que para devolverle el favor le rompí la muñeca y algunas costillas. El miércoles Itachi vino al hospital para cenar conmigo, ese día había discutido con Shizune por una tontería y en venganza le obligue a quitarnos una foto a ambos, casi le da un infarto al verlo.

El jueves mí auto se descompuso, por eso hasta que funcione de nuevo decidí tomar el tren. En la estación me arrinconaron unos ladronzuelos pero gracias a un amable policía pude evitar cualquier problema, solo me sacudieron un poco no me preocupe por eso. Pero Itachi no estaba de acuerdo, dijo que podrían ser los Akatsuki y me ofreció quedarme con él, no tengo miedo de esos bastardos. El sábado cubrí el horario de mi compañero a modo de pago, estuve trabajando desde las 7am e iba a mi casa a eso de las 5am del domingo, estaba súper agotada. Estaba llegando a la salida del estacionamiento para ir a tomar el tren cuando una moto pasa frente a mí, mire a las personas pero antes de poder verles el rostro escucho un disparo y todo se vuelve negro.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? Abrí los ojos pero todo era obscuro, no me podía mover mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Gracias a la luz que viene del afuera distingo una sombra entrar a la habitación y con una voz desconocida para mi escucho _"Salvaste a la persona equivocada"_ ¿De qué está hablando? Agarra algo del sofá de acompañante y camina lentamente hacia mi… ¿Me quieren matar? ¿Voy a morir así? Pero antes de llegar a mí entra otro sujeto, lo saca corriendo mientras le dice que volverán otro día. Con mis ojos sigo sus movimientos hasta que ya no puedo verlos. Segundos después entra alguien y enciende la luz, era Itachi.

Pasea su mirada por la habitación mientras se acerca al sofá, mira la almohada en el suelo y recién ahí sube sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los míos. Se levanta de golpe, pasea su mano delante de mí, enarco una ceja.

 _¡Señorita Shizune!_ – no grites tonto, es un hospital, o al menos eso creo por como se ve la habitación… un momento ahora que lo miro bien esta es la sala de terapia Intensiva… mientras paseo la mirada por la habitación la cabeza de a mi asistente está prácticamente encima mío preguntándome miles de cosas.

 _No tan rápido_ – le digo como puede, ella sonríe y agarra el brazo a Itachi de manera afectiva – _cuidado donde tocas_ – lo suelta automáticamente, el ríe pero después su mirada cambia, está molesto por algo o al menos así me parece desde mi perspectiva.

 _¿Sabes dónde estás?_ – claro que sí, prácticamente vivo en este lugar. Asiento con la cabeza lentamente - _¿Sabes lo que te paso?_

 _¿Me dispararon?_

 _Si_ – se acerca, acaricia mi cabello – _me tenías preocupado._

 _Yerba mala nunca muere_ – trato de reír pero un dolor en el hombro me lo impide - _¿Qué tan mal estoy?_ – le pregunto a Shizune que sigue detrás de Itachi sin emitir un solo sonido.

 _Mejorando_ – que especifica.

 _Detalles por favor_ – ahora el dolor es punzante, arrugo el gesto – _¿O tengo que llamar a tu superior?_ – ambos fruncen el ceño ¿para que sigo haciendo bromas si nadie va a disfrutarlas?

 _La bala estuvo alojada en el hombro, no toco nada vital y con una pequeña cirugía la retiraron_ – tenían mala puntería esos idiotas.

 _¿Recuerdas algo del tirador?_

 _Eran dos hombres sobre una moto… además del destello plateado nada viene a mi memoria…_ \- con ayuda de Itachi consigo sentarme _– por cierto_ _había dos hombres aquí antes de que llegaras –_ le comente mientras sostenía su mano a modo de apoyo.

 _¿Hombres?_ – se miran entre los 2 – _nadie tiene permitido verte salvo nosotros_ – afirma Shizune.

 _Pues había alguien aquí, trato de poner esa almohada sobre mi cabeza_ – señale con los ojos el suelo donde se hallaba la misma – _pero alguien más salió de la nada y se lo llevo._

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo?_ – me encojo de hombros, eso me saca un quejido lastimero.

 _Ugh… ¿Cómo 15 minutos?_ – Itachi mira a mi asistente, esta asiente y se retira - _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _No es seguro que te quedes en este hospital_ \- ¿Qué dices? _– nos iremos a otro._

 _Sabes que tengo que trabajar el lunes, tengo una cirugía muy importante y_ – se tapa los ojos con la palma de la mano – _esto no es nada, no te preocupes por-_

 _¡Hace una semana estas en ese estado y quieres que no me preocupe!_ \- ¡UNA SEMANA! – _¡deja de ser terca por una vez, acepta mi ayuda por el amor de Dios!_ – carraspeo y el simple hecho de hacer eso me da una punzada.

 _De acuerdo_ – tú mirada refleja un alivio _\- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?_

 _Iremos a Canadá_ – ¡¿Cana que?!

 _Bromeas verdad_ – no bromeaba, ese mismo día hablo con mi jefe, firme mis vacaciones, el me acompaño a mi departamento, empaque algunas cosas y nos subimos al primer vuelo que encontramos.

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_ – estoy mirando la ventana del avión.

 _Parece que estuviera escapando de la policía o algo así_ – no me contesta de inmediato – _ya deja de mirarme así_ – veo su expresión por el rabillo del ojo – _estoy bien Itachi, no tenías que venir conmigo._

 _Nada de esto hubiera pasado si aceptabas mi oferta desde un principio_ \- ¿quiere pelear?

 _Igual me habrían disparado porque estaría en el mismo lugar a la misma hora ese día._

 _Yo podría haberte buscado._

 _¡No digas tonterías! Igual quieren matarme no importa donde vaya_ – eso ultimo lo dije sin pensar.

 _¿Por qué lo dices?_ \- ¡demonios hable de más!

 _Nada, es solo una forma de decir… prefiero dormir el resto del viaje, avísame cuando lleguemo_ s – reclino mi asiento e inclino mi cabeza hacia la ventana. El sigue mirándome fijamente – _duerme tú también, las marcas bajo tus ojos están más pronunciadas._

Me alegra que esté preocupado por mí, pero puedo cuidarme sola, toda mi vida he estado así, ya estoy más que acostumbrada. Las pesadillas volvieron a mí, la mente divago entre cada una de las personas que he atendido a lo largo de mi carrera… cada herida que suture, cada niño que vi morir… cada familia llorando una perdida… pero la cereza del pastel fue recordar esos ojos mirándome con sorna repitiendo un y otra vez " _Salvaste a la persona equivocada_ " ¿Por qué está mal salvar a una persona? Desperté sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada. Mire en todas direcciones hasta que una mano se posó en mi rodilla. Era Itachi, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación le dije que estaba bien, pero mi cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente…me rompía la cabeza pensado en quien podría ser la persona equivocada… Jugo… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Por favor que no le pase nada mientras no estoy.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **ADELANTO.**_

Estuve divagando entre mis experiencias, tratando de recordar como era antes de que comenzara a ser médico… no lo recuerdo claramente, mi padre y mi madre vivieron sus vidas preocupados por ellos mismos, solo tuve ganas de elegir esta carrera para seguir los pasos de mi abuela… regrese a la realidad cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro, levante el rostro y los ojos de Itachi demuestran preocupación. Me levanto como puedo, sacudo mis pantalones y finjo una sonrisa

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **No hubo Sasusaku en este, pero todo es por una buena razón. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	40. Siempre sola

**¡Buenas chicos/as! No lo puedo creer pero ya he escrito 40 capítulos y ni cuenta me di… la verdad es que desarrolle un gusto por la escritura (amateur) sobre todo porque sé que hay gente que disfruta leyendo mis locuras *.***

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para seguir mi historia! Antes de que me ponga sentimental continuamos con la historia, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 40 - Siempre sola.  
**

No pude dormir el resto del viaje, la verdad es que hace mucho no duermo continuado pero esto ya era el colmo. Aterrizamos e Itachi me llevó a una cabaña a las afueras de un pueblo pequeño, el camino estaba cubierto de hojas, realmente amo el otoño-invierno. Dijo que la había comprado años atrás por la vista, realmente era bonita, acogedora, nada muy grande tenía una habitación, un baño con una tina, una chimenea y una cocina pequeña. Bajo las maletas del auto de alquiler agarre una con brazo sano pero me no me dejo dar más de dos pasos con ella ya que me la saco de la mano, no estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen por mí. Una vez adentro se instaló un silencio para nada cómodo, de esos que yo detestaba con toda mi alma.

 _Voy a bañarme_ – le comente mientras me dirigía a la habitación, siento que me sigue pero no dice nada – _nadie puede herirme aquí, puedes estar tranquilo._

 _A ti algo te está preocupando ¿Qué tienes?_ – ¿ahora es adivino?

 _Deliras Itachi, solo estoy cansada por el viaje. Es mucho ajetreo para una mujer de mi edad_ – tuerce el labio, camina lentamente hacia mí.

 _Una mujer que puede pelear con ladrones, romper muñecas y salvar vidas el mismo día sin siquiera sudar_ – ¡JA! ¡Ahora soy la mujer maravilla! _– que aun con una herida de bala prefiere quedarse a ayudar a personas en lugar de preocuparse por ella misma_ – agarro la toalla que saque de la maleta y camino hacia el baño.

 _Soy humana, tengo derecho a estar débil en algún momento ¿no crees?_ – abro la puerta y él se mete conmigo al pequeño baño – _puedo hacerlo sola_ – le digo cuando me saca la toalla y la coloca en una silla que había dentro.

 _Puedes no lo dudo, pero yo te voy a ayudar. Así que deja de tratar de hacerme a un lado porque no va a funcionar_ – niño tonto, dándoselas de adulto conmigo - _¿de acuerdo?_ – está bien, lo admito… necesito que alguien esté aquí en este momento o podría enloquecer.

 _De acuerdo_ – desabrocha la campera que llevo encima, me saca la camisa mangas largas, el sostén, los pantalones y las bragas. Uso su brazo como apoyo para poder meterme a la tina. El agua caliente relaja mis músculos, pero sé que no puedo mojar las vendas entonces evito recostarme completamente quedando de la mitad de los senos para arriba al aire. Sus afilados ojos están fijos en mi rostro, extiendo mi brazo izquierdo con la esponja chorreante hacia el – _dijiste que me ayudarías_ – sonríe de lado mientras se acerca.

Sentía la suavidad de sus caricias mientras lavaba mi cuerpo, despacio, como si fuera algo frágil que podía romperse al mínimo golpe. Esto de sentirme cuidada es bueno y creo que adictivo. El hombro vendado no lo toco, preferí evitar cualquier contacto con este, pero el resto de mi cuerpo lo examino poro a poro. Sus manos pasaron por mis senos, los apretaron un poco mientras me enjabonaba, de ahí a mis costillas, trate de no reír por las cosquillas ya que eso hacía que me duela la herida, bajo a mi vientre, mis caderas, mis piernas, los dedos de mis pies… pero nunca toco donde yo necesitaba que lo hiciera, me torturaba con sus caricias.

Cuando ya era como la tercera vez que pasaba por mi bajo vientre moví un poco las caderas para que tocara donde yo deseaba que lo hiciera, mire su rostro por encima de mi hombro y esa sonrisa me derritió, ¡Es tan sexy por Dios! ¿Qué hace con una mujer como yo? Mi espalda estaba recostada por el borde de la tina, se colocó bien detrás de mí y mordió suavemente mi hombro sano, la corriente eléctrica no se hizo esperar.

" _ **LEMONCITO"**_

 _¿Dónde quieres que te toque?_ – me pregunta en un susurro, no tengo problemas para mostrárselo. Agarro firmemente su mano, la dirijo a mi sexo, coloco la suya directamente sobre mi piel mientras la sostengo con la mía para que no se retire.

 _Ahí_ – mete un dedo y un gemido sale de mis labios. Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja e introduce otro – _Ha, sí_.

 ** _"FIN DEL LEMONCITO"_**

Trato de recostar mi cabeza pero ese movimiento logra que mi hombro golpee el borde de la tina _\- ¡Demonios!_ – digo mientras me siento atajando el área afectada.

 _¡Lo siento! ven te ayudare a salir_ – me levanto con su ayuda mientras el termina de sacar el jabón con la pequeña ducha que había, cubre mi cuerpo con lo toalla y me guía hasta la habitación. El dolor es punzante, me pasa las pastillas que me recetaron, agua y se sienta a mi lado en la cama, sentía algo de frio por la brisa que se paseaba por la cabaña.

 _Gracias -_ Me acuesto despacio, recostando mí espalda sobre las almohadas con cuidado, sigo tapada únicamente con la toalla. Se acomoda al borde de la cama, mientras su mirada refleja preocupación – _me pasa por tonta, no te eches la culpa_ – besa mi hombro izquierdo.

 _Te dejo para que te vistas tranquila_ – lo sostengo del brazo, no he intimado con él desde ese domingo en mi casa. Estiro el cuello de su remera hasta que su boca está a mi alcance, muerdo mi labio inferior mientras miro los suyos.

 _No me vas a dejar dos veces así ¿verdad?_ \- acorto la distancia entre ambos, primero lo beso despacio – _en casa…_ _nos interrumpieron 3 veces_ – beso su cuello – _luego mi trabajo_ – beso su manzana de Adán – _y ahora mi hombro_ – muerdo su labio para acercarlo más – _te necesito_ – susurro, su boca desde ese momento no le dio tregua a la mía, su beso estaba cargado de erotismo, con cuidado se coloca sobre mí, abre la toalla dejando mi cuerpo expuesto ante su vista.

 _ **"LEMON"**_

 _Lo haremos a mi ritmo esta vez_ – lo que tú quieras con tal de que me toques, acaricia la parte interna de mis muslos y su mano se cuela entre mis labios menores – _hoy mando yo_ – dice al comenzar a acariciar mi clítoris enviando miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo.

 _Sí. Mmm_ – sus dedos hacen maravillas pero para mí no son suficiente – _mas_ – le pido, suena más a suplica que otra cosa, en eso sentí a los invasores dentro de mí, eso está mejor. Mis movimientos están muy limitados a causa de mi hombro, pero por lo que veo, eso no es drama para él, besa mi cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja, el hueso encima de mis pechos y cuando llega al nacimiento de mis senos me mira y sonríe de lado – _no, Itachi sabes lo que tardo esa marca en salir de ahí_ – poco le importo, mordió con suficiente fuerza, mis paredes se cerraban aún más sobre sus dedos – _no lo hagas de nuevo niño_ – lo desafío con la mirada pero el muy bastardo enarca una ceja.

Soy un niño travieso – comento antes de morder un poco más abajo del anterior – _además creo que te gusta_ \- mueve los dedos que se encuentran dentro mío mandando mis ojos al espacio.

 _¡DIOS!_ – trato en vano de silenciar mis gemidos, mi cuerpo es sincero y responde muy bien a sus caricias. Estaba tan cerca, podía prácticamente tocar el cielo con mis manos y se detuvo… ¡¿PORQUE?! Lo mire con el ceño fruncido cuando su estúpida sonrisa me saludo _– ¡No pares_! - ¿acaso disfruta torturándome?

 _Cierra los ojos_ – pues si él no va a hacerlo seré yo lo hare. Dirigí mi mano sana hacia mi centro, pero me detuvo sujetándome y atajándola tras mi cabeza _– hazlo_ – frunzo el ceño, mientras muevo mis caderas para pegarlas a las suyas, lo sentí duro ahí. Utiliza su otra mano para inmovilizar mi cuerpo.

 _Por favor_ – es mi última arma, rogar.

 _Cierra los ojos_ – lo hago… pero mi mente ya pensó mil maneras de asesinar al maldito niño, testarudo, cabeza hueca, mimado que quiere que-

 _¡ITACHI!-_ entro de una estocada completamente en mí y se quedó quieto presionando un punto dentro que me enseño las estrellas… ¿Por qué no se mueve? Hago un intento por comenzar yo, pero la mano fija en mi cintura me lo impide – _¡Te lo suplico!, muev. haaa_ – lo siento salir lentamente mientras la punta se mantiene dentro, esto es desesperante lo necesito ya. Con mis uñas trazo el camino de su pecho hasta su bajo vientre - _¡No más por favor!_ – le digo al borde de la locura – _te necesito. ¡AH!_ – ¡de nuevo en ese punto!... No por favor, muévete… tengo los ojos cerrados conteniendo las ganas de llorar, de la frustración… ¡si tan solo tuviera el hombro sano ya lo hubiera violado!

 _Ya no aguanto_ \- ¿Eh? ¡Esa debería ser mi línea! _– quería hacerlo lento esta vez_ – dice al darme una estocada certera– _pero me lo haces muy difícil_ – entra aún más fuerte en mi – _me estas matando Tsunade_

 ** _"FIN DEL LEMON"_**

¡Gracias al cielo! desde ese momento no se detuvo hasta que explote en una ráfaga de placer y… me dormí. Desperté con la cara mirando hacia la ventana, seguía desnuda bajo el edredón, al igual que mi acompañante. Su brazo abrazaba mi cuerpo en el área del pecho mientras yo usaba su mano como almohada, me sentía un peluche por la manera en la que estaba. Quería darme la vuelta y por primera vez ser yo la que lo despertara, sin embargo a causa de este maldito hombro eso no es posible… me remuevo como puedo buscando la manera de levantarme, pero el tonto este afianza el agarre en mí.

 _Te recomendaría quedarte quieta si no quieres que te ataque_ – me dice con la voz ronca.

 _Buen día_ – escucho que bosteza y se levanta de la cama.

 _Primera vez que me lo dices_ – hago fuerza para levantarme, y lo consigo gracias a su ayuda.

 _La primera vez sentí que estaba mal lo que hicimos_ – miro sus ojos – _la segunda tuve una emergencia en el hospital_ – me cubro mejor con la manta – _la tercera te despertaste antes, por eso trate de aprovechar esta, pero este estúpido hombro me_ – siento sus labios besar suavemente los míos.

 _Buen día_ – sonreí como una tonta - _¿quieres ir al pueblo hoy? Así compramos las cosas para nuestra estadía._

 _¿tengo que ir? Estoy muy cansada y realmente prefiero quedarme_ – asiente.

 _No te preocupes, yo voy._

 _Gracias. Espera te doy el dinero_ – levanta una ceja.

 _Luego me lo devuelves_ – porque me sonó sarcástico eso…

 _¿Itachi?_ – se encoge de hombros.

 _No pensaba cobrártelo, pero si quieres pagarme no voy a negártelo_ – frunzo el ceño _– no te molestes yo te invite a venir y pensaba correr con todos los gastos._

 _En realidad prácticamente me obligaste a venir_ – lo ataco.

 _Fácilmente podrías haberte negado_ – cierto – _además tuvieron que ponerte una bala en el hombro para que aceptaras_ – más cierto aun…- _así que técnicamente hablando eres demasiado terca._

 _Así me quieren_ – sonríe de lado.

 _No lo dudaría_ – dice mientras se levanta de la cama y entra al baño _– puedes recorrer los alrededores si quieres_ – asiento y el entra a ducharse.

A los 20 minutos ya me encontraba sola en la pequeña casa, me puse unas botas y un abrigo liviano antes de salir a recorrer el lugar. Era hermosa la vista, las colinas y el lago formaban un paraíso digno de sentarse a admirar, y creo que eso hare. Realmente este tiempo solo para mí lo necesitaba, siempre estoy corriendo para salvar las vidas de las personas y si a mí me pasa algo nadie se preocupa… me dispararon, estuve en terapia y nadie vino a verme… nadie. Ya recuerdo porque trabajaba tanto, cada vez que me quedo sola esta clase de tonterías vienen a mi cabeza.

Estuve divagando entre mis experiencias, tratando de recordar como era antes de que comenzara a ser médico… no lo recuerdo claramente, mi padre y mi madre vivieron sus vidas preocupados por ellos mismos, solo tuve ganas de volverme médico para seguir los pasos de mi abuela… regrese a la realidad cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro, levante el rostro y los ojos de Itachi demuestran preocupación. Me levanto como puedo, sacudo mis pantalones y finjo una sonrisa.

 _¿Qué trajiste para comer?_ – le digo mientras jalo su brazo camino a la casa… ¿Quién se preocuparía por mi si no estuvieras? Ya no quiero estar sola.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Luego de esa semana con ella en España no me hacía a la idea de dejarla, pero con la promesa de verla más fuerte en 5 meses partí de nuevo a casa. Le dije a Azuma que continuara la investigación sin mí, que por ahora me mantendría al margen de todo. El me ofreció protección, pero no lo creí necesario, espero que se calmen un poco las cosas antes de atacar con todo a su regreso. Informe en la universidad de que Sakura suspendería la carrera este semestre y lo retomaría a su vuelta. Gracias al cielo el viejo no me dijo absolutamente nada, porque definitivamente no estoy de humor.

A falta de ella me metí de lleno en mi trabajo, y fui al gimnasio para evitar volver a casa sin nada que hacer, porque cuando no tengo actividades suelo sentarme y beber como cosaco. Hablábamos 3 veces por semana, le comentaba cuanto la extrañaba, ella me respondía que también me necesitaba pero que todo esto es lo mejor por ahora y como cada vez que cortaba la llamada sentía ese vacío inmenso que carcomía hasta los huesos… ¿Qué me hiciste hermosa?

De mi hermano y mi padre no se absolutamente nada, ambos desaparecieron como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. La compañía queda a cargo de Shisui en la ausencia de ambos, de todas maneras no puede ir peor eso. Naruto se mudó con Hinata, hubo problemas con los padres de ella creo. Todos siguen con su vida normalmente, bueno al menos saben que continua, yo la siento estancada, como esperando que ella vuelva para empezar a correr nuevamente…

Cuando me aviso que su vuelo partía para acá estaba emocionado, expectante de que pudiera pasar al verla de nuevo. Llego un viernes, me pidió que no le avise a sus padres que llegaba ese día y fui yo a recogerla en secreto, al buscarla en el mar de personas y no encontrar una larga caballera rosa me decepcione ¿perdió el vuelo? Sentí unos brazos rodear mis caderas y una cabeza recostarse en mi espalda. Trate de voltear pero no podía.

 _¿Viniste a buscarme a mí?_ – esa no es la voz de Sakura. Me saco los brazos de encima y volteo a ver a la dueña. Es una mujer de cabello rojo que hace juego con sus gafas.

 _¿Quién eres?_ – hace un gesto de enfado pero luego sonríe nuevamente.

 _¡Soy Karin! Pasamos rico una noche y_ – le hago un gesto para que guarde silencio.

 _Disculpa pero no te recuerdo_ – sonríe de manera zorruna.

 _Si quieres te ayudo a recordar_ – dice antes de saltar y atacar mis labios ¡¿De dónde salió está loca?! La separe lo más rápido que pude, pero antes de poder decir nada escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta… por favor que no sea quien estoy pensado. Al voltear y ver el rostro de mi hermosa a punto de hacer explosión supe que esto no terminaría bien… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **ADELANTO**_

 _¿Qué se supone que haces?_ \- _Era, pero ahora es solo mío_ \- _te fuiste_

 _Son solo míos, ¿oíste?_

 _Fuerte y claro_

 _¿Ella te enseño a disparar?_ \- _¿Aun tienes miedo?_

 _Si… Pero ahora tengo posibilidades de defenderme sin depender de ti._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	41. No te enojes

**¡FELIZ VIERNES GENTE BELLA! Bueno al menos para mí lo es ya que mi alergia al fin me dio un descanso D: por eso aprovecho y subo el capítulo de esta semana antes de que vuelva a tirarme en la cama… espero que disfruten y… nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 41: No te enojes.**

 _¿Qué se supone que haces?_ – si es. Volteo y veo el rostro enojado de Sakura, esto es genial, espere 5 meses para verla y así comenzamos – _aleja tus manos de mi novio_ – dice mientras se pone en medio de los dos – _búscate otro para andar besuqueando por ahí_ – ¿no se enojó conmigo?

 _¿No se supone que eras su amiga?_ – le dice la mujer pelirroja – ¡ _te hice un descuento solo para que me ayudaras!_

 _Era, pero ahora es solo mío_ \- ¿acaso soy mercancía? _– ¡te fuiste!_ \- y la mujer se marcha echando humos por todos lados. Se voltea con el ceño fruncido… estoy en problemas. Antes de poder explicarle nada me golpea con su dedo la frente.

 _¡AUCH!_ – ahí se quedara rojo seguramente - _¿Por qué yo_ – no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando tomo mi remera por el cuello y acerco sus labios a los míos en un beso suave y dulce, despacio recorriendo cada rincón de mi boca. Al separarse recorre mi labio inferior con el pulgar.

 _Son solo míos, ¿oíste?_ – posesiva.

 _Fuerte y claro_ – le digo antes de atraer su rostro hacia el mío. Al meter mis dedos en su cabello me percato que está más corto de lo que recordaba. No llegue a hacer contacto entre nuestros labios, me separe despacio admirando su rostro. Su cabello llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y enmarcaba su rostro de una manera adorable " _ **(el peinado que usa en la película de Boruto)**_ " - __ _¿porque lo cortaste?_ – se rasca la nuca.

 _Era una manera de representar a la nueva Sakura, ¿me queda mal?_ – pregunta mientras toca la punta del susodicho.

 _Estas hermosa_ – le digo antes de volver a besarla. Ella se separa de mí y señala hacia su costado, hay una anciana mirándonos mientras niega con la cabeza y le susurra algo a otra alado suyo… - _¡Ajam!, te ayudo con tus cosas_ – asiente y agarra mi mano para ir a buscar sus maletas.

Salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos a comer a un restaurante chino, de ahi fuimos a pasear por la ciudad, el clima de primavera era genial ni frio ni calor, realmente cualquier cosa en su compañía era divertido. Me comento que fue a clases de tiro (aprendió a disparar un arma), defensa personal y que busco una Psicóloga allá para tratarse los traumas. También me dijo que estaba interesada en cambiar de carrera, creo que el arte era su pasión pero según ella encontró algo que de verdad quería hacer, estábamos caminando por una plaza cuando me suelta la bomba.

 _Quiero ser médico_ \- ¿Acaso escuche bien? – _no como la tía Tsunade, pero quiero ayudar a la gente._

 _¿Estás segura de eso? Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, y la mayor parte del tiempo estarás estudiando_ – su mirada esta clavada en el camino delante de ella. Voltea y con la sonrisa más grande que nunca haya visto en su rostro me contesta.

 _Seré la mejor medico que exista_ – esa decisión que reflejan sus hermosos jades me encantan – _estarás orgulloso de estar conmigo._

 _Ya lo estoy_ – le digo mientras sostengo con fuerza sus manos. El sonrojo no se hace esperar, realmente no ha cambiado mucho.

O eso pensé hasta que vi que una mujer estaba siendo asaltada por un ladrón, cuando iba a comenzar a correr veo que la hermosa ya está a dos centímetros del agresor y que con una muy buena llave logra inmovilizarlo. Le devuelve a la mujer sus cosas, yo sostengo al sujeto mientras llama a la policía. Una vez que se lo llevan emprendemos camino hacia mi departamento. Parecía como si hubiera visto una película en cámara lenta.

 _Eso fue sorpréndete ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?_ – ella se sonroja mientras se rasca la mejilla con el dedo índice.

 _Tuve una profesora muy buena en España. La señorita Ten Ten me enseño bastantes cosas._

 _¿Ella te enseño a disparar?_ – asiente.

 _No le llego ni a los talones, pero al menos podré defenderme en caso de necesidad._

 _¿Aun tienes miedo?_ – mira sus rodillas.

 _Si… no es algo que en 5 meses pueda solucionar… Pero ahora tengo posibilidades de defenderme sin depender de ti._

 _Yo quiero protegerte, es mi deber_ – sonríe mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla.

 _Somos 2, era horrible ver que te hacían daño y no poder ayudarte_ – entiendo su preocupación.

 _¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?_

 _No sé exactamente cómo proceder a partir de ahora, pero me armare de valor para hacer lo que sea necesario._

 _Eso quería oír… por cierto ¿Por qué no querías que tus padres se enteren que llegaste hoy?_ – se sonroja hasta las orejas y esquiva mi mirada al enfocar su vista hacia la ventana - _¿Sakura?_

 _Yo… nada, solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo_ – si fuera solo ese no estarías así.

 _Hermosa_ – la llame pero ella no me mira – _eres más transparente que el agua_ – agarro su mano y la obligo a mirarme _– pareces un tomate._

 _¡no soy!_ – frunce el ceño – _está bien, tu ganas… yo quería… quiero…_ \- el rojo se sigue extendiendo por su cuerpo. Tal vez…

 _¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?_ – boquea pero sin emitir un solo sonido - _¿es eso?_ – agarra el gorrito de su saco y se lo pone mientras asiente lentamente – _solo tenías que pedirlo._

 _No podía llegar y decirte eso_ – puedo ver solo la punta de su nariz y esta roja _– pensé que capaz, si me quedaba y dormía en tu casa terminaríamos haciendo eso y –_

 _Con ESO te refieres a que hagamos el amor_ – por primera vez desde que comenzó el tema me mira, el contraste del color de su cara con sus ojos es bonito.

 _¿Po. Podemos?_ – saco mi mano del cambio del auto y tomo la suya para besar el dorso.

 _Por supuesto. ¿Ahora?_ – agranda los ojos y mira por la ventanas antes de negar de manera efusiva. Es tan inocente a veces, comencé a reír a carcajadas y ella se molestó.

 _¡lo hiciste a propósito!_ – me cacho.

 _Es tu culpa por ser tan inocente_ – me defiendo yo.

 _¡Tonto!_ – dice antes de volver su vista hacia la acera. De reojo veo que una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus labios y susurra algo que no alcanzo a oír. Realmente te echaba mucho de menos.

Llegamos a mi casa, ella bajo solo una pequeña maleta y el bolso que llevaba en la espalda. Había mandado a arreglar mi departamento, agregue un sistema de seguridad y cámaras en las entradas. Realmente no quiero que nadie se vuelva a meter sin mi permiso. Mira la muralla que coloque afuera y levanta una ceja. Me encojo de hombros mientras jalo su mano para llevarla hacia adentro. Bajó su maleta en mi sofá mientras ella admira el lugar, todo lo tuve que cambiar gracias al desastre de los Akatsuki, por suerte no vino a ver el eso.

Se saca el pequeño abrigo, lo coloca en el perchero y luego voltea hacia mí con una mirada que no pude descifrar. Me empuja hacia el sofá, se sube a mis piernas y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Comienza a levantar mi remera con las manos temblorosas, ahora recién entiendo que está tratando de hacer, detengo su acción y se sorprende. Niego con la cabeza y acerco mi boca a la suya, la beso con ternura luego con pasión y termino mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior arrancándole un suave gemido. Mis manos se cuelan bajo su ropa y pega un brinco al sentirlas frías.

 _¡He. Helada!_ – dice mientras se remueve sobre mí.

 _No por mucho._

Vuelvo al ataque, beso su mentón, levanto su remera lo suficiente para poder acariciar su vientre, cuando comencé a subir mis dedos por su piel suena el timbre de mi departamento… la cara de ella es un poema, está entre avergonzada y enojada.

 _Lo ignoraremos_ – vuelvo a besar sus labios pero ella me detiene.

 _Puede ser algo importante_ – dice mientras se baja de mis piernas, suelto una maldición y voy hacia la puerta. Al abrir se encuentra la esposa de Azuma, el verla aquí solo puede significar que él quiere hablar conmigo.

 _¿quieres pasar?_ – pregunto mientras me hago a un lado. Ella asiente e ingresa, al acercase a la sala la cabeza de Sakura hace acto de presencia.

 _Sakura, ella es Kurenai. La esposa de Azuma el policía_ – una perfecta "O" se forma en su boca.

 _Encantada Señora_ –hace una reverencia y Kurenai la imita.

 _Sakura-san Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti_ – se rasca la mejilla.

 _Espero que cosas buenas_ – ella asiente y me entrega un sobre.

 _Es de Azuma_ – se queda parada ahí frente a mi sin decir nada más. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y antes de salir por la puerta se voltea hacia Sakura y le habla – _ten mucho cuidado por favor_ – ella se sorprende pero asiente. Me mira con cara de duda y yo me encojo de hombros.

 _Ella es muy rara, no le prestes atención_ – trate de cambiar el tema. Hace un gesto de duda pero vuelve al sofá y golpea el lugar junto a ella.

 _¿Qué dice la carta?_ \- abro el sobre y lo primero que veo es la firma de mi viejo. No tengo ganas de leerla, mucho menos sabiendo de donde viene.

 _Nada_ – le digo mientras tiro la carta en el suelo – _teníamos algo pendiente antes de que nos interrumpieran_ – me acerco a ella como un felino acechando a su presa.

 _A mí no me engañas_ – ¡rayos! - _¿Qué dice la carta?_

 _No la leí_ – enarca una ceja _– es de mi padre, no puede haber nada importante para mi ahí._

 _Más razón para leerla_ – niego con la cabeza - _¿Puedo?_ – me pregunta apuntando hacia la carta. Lo medito un momento, no creo que sea buena idea.

 _¿Y si dice algo que te haga sentir mal?_

 _Pues será mi culpa_ – se agacha y coge el sobre. Mientras lee la carta sus ojos se agrandan, y me mira mientras se cubre los labios con la mano libre _– está en problemas_ \- ¿qué?

Me siento a su lado y comienzo a leerla, no puedo creer esto… por primera vez en su vida mi padre recurre a mí en busca de ayuda… la carta decía lo siguiente.

" _ **Querido Sasuke.**_

 _ **Sé que no soy una persona de tu agrado, pero hay muchas cosas que debo arreglar en mi vida y en este momento necesito tu ayuda. Me involucre con las personas equivocadas y ahora me están pidiendo una suma exuberante de dinero para no dañarme. Ni vendiendo todas las acciones de la compañía podría pagarlo.**_

 _ **Te ruego hables con tu abuelo para que me preste su ayuda, sé que si tú intercedes por mí él lo hará. La fecha límite es en 1 semana. Si no lo consigues para el 2 de marzo no quiero imaginar que me harán. Date prisa"**_

Dinero… nuevamente esa es la única manera de solucionar las cosas con él. Si por mi fuera dejaría que esos matones hagan con él lo quieran. Pero Sakura no opina lo mismo, prácticamente me dio a entender que si busco la manera de ayudar a mi padre me dejaría sin sexo de por vida. No quiero ayudarlo, no quiero verlo… tienes suerte que ella interceda por ti sino nos veríamos recién en el infierno padre pero hay un ángel velando por ti.

 **ITACHI POV´S**

Pase la semana metido en el hospital cuidando de ella, acordamos con los doctores no comentar el tema, además de que solo la señorita Shizune y yo tendríamos acceso a ella para evitar cualquier problema, le pregunte por su estado pero nadie me dio una respuesta contundente, según ellos no tiene nada ¿entonces porque no abre los ojos? Estaba cansado, no fui a la oficina en todo ese tiempo preferí quedarme hasta que despierte.

Busqué a Shizune por todos lados porque moría de hambre, no la encontré, así que fui a la cafetería lo más rápido que pude. Al regresar a la habitación algo andaba mal, se sentía extraño… pasee mi vista por todos lados pero nada parecía fuera de lugar, subí mis ojos a la cama y tenía la mirada de Tsunade estaba clavada en mí. Llame a su asistente y vino corriendo, al verla hablar y hacer sus bromas de mal gusto me puse feliz. Le pregunte si recordaba algo de sus atacantes, pero como lo suponía no… ¿Hombres? ¿Aquí?... ¡no esperaba que la atacaran tan rápido nuevamente! Si tuvieron la valentía para entrar en un hospital ella no está segura en ninguna parte.

Tiene que alejarse y aunque no quiera la voy a obligar, es por su seguridad de todas maneras. En el avión discutimos, tiene razón en que probablemente no habría podido evitar el ataque, pero al menos hubiera estado cerca para socorrerla, al final se durmió enojada conmigo. A mitad del vuelo siento como se remueve en el asiento de alado, al abrir los ojos la veo asustada, sudada y sumergida en su mundo. No durmió luego de eso, por supuesto yo tampoco podría si la tenía así. Aterrizamos y fuimos directo a mi cabaña, ahora agradezco haberla comprado.

Una vez adentro el silencio que se formo fue como el de aquella vez en cementerio, dijo que iría a bañarse pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella así que la seguí, sé que no está bien. Trata de hacerse la fuerte conmigo, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso es solo una manera de esconder la realidad. Insisto un poco y la ayudo, al principio mi intención era solo la de bañarla, pero una vez que mis manos tocan su piel cobran vida propia y a causa de un mal movimiento se golpea el hombro herido… debo tener mis manos quietas.

La acompaño a la cama, y planeaba dejarla sola para que pudiera vestirse, pero por lo que veo no soy el único que necesita esto. Quería hacerle el amor de manera lenta, aunque fracase al verla moverse pidiéndome más. Esta vez solo lo hicimos 1 vez, ella necesita reposar. Desperté cuando sentí su cuerpo frotarse contra mí, y al fin escuche de sus labios los buenos días… Tenía que ir al pueblo a reabastecerme, quería que me acompañe, pero aún no se sentía bien como para hacerlo, le dije que si quería podía pasearse por los alrededores, quiero decir la vista es hermosa.

Al llegar al pueblo me encontré con un viejo amigo le pregunte por el médico del lugar y me comento que estaba por viajar, además de que necesitarían uno nuevo para su remplazo. Le explique que tenía una persona que necesitaba atención y me aconsejo que me apure porque no sabía hasta cuando estaría, luego de eso fui a comprar comida y algunas cosas para la cabaña. Al llegar no encontré a Tsunade así que di por sentando que fue a caminar. Prepare algo de comida y como no regresaba me preocupe, así que salí a buscarla, la encontré sentada cerca del lago sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué trajiste para comer? –_ me dice, pero esa sonrisa que hizo no es la real. Además de que estaba mucho más decaída y algo distraída.

 _Prepare pollo con una ensalada verde_ – le digo apuntando hacia la cabaña – _¿en qué pensabas?_ – hace un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia.

 _Tonterías del trabajo, nada de qué preocuparse_ – comienza a caminar a paso lento. Me coloco a su altura.

 _Dile eso a tu cara_ – mira hacia el lado contrario – _al menos así sería más convincente_ – la paso de largo y entro primero a la cabaña.

Una vez adentro ella se comportó distante, como tratando de ocultar algo aunque no sé el motivo. Almorzamos en un silencio incomodo, siempre que discutimos terminamos así, pero eso no fue lo que paso, solo que ella se encierra dentro de un caparazón buscando mantenerme lejos. Lave los platos mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa mirándome, sin decirme ni una palabra ¿tendré que se yo el que rompa el hielo? - _Lo siento_ – ese no fui yo…

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto**_

 _Tú no ganarías nada._

 _Si te hace feliz si_ \- _¿está mal?_

 _No te entiendo - ¿Por qué sigues perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo?_

 _Itachi tu - ¿pensaste en casarte?_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Conocerán un poco más sobre el pasado de Itachi… Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	42. No debo forzar las cosas

**¿Cómo andan? Yo gane un torneo así que estoy súper contenta :3 pero eso me costó mucho tiempo y no pude escribir tanto como quería… pero creo que peor es nada.**

 **Sin divagar más, comencemos con el capítulo, nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 _ **CAPITULO 42: No debo forzar las cosas.**_

Tsunade Senju me estaba pidiendo disculpas… Deje el plato que estaba enjuagando para mirarla

 _No te dije algo sobre los hombres que entraron en el hospital cuando desperté –_ se la notaba nerviosa.

 _¿Los que viste antes de que te sacara de ahí?_ – asiente.

 _Me dijeron algo, que me perturba un poco_ \- ¿eso es lo que la está preocupando? – _"Salvaste a la persona equivocada" fue lo que dijo antes de intentar ahogarme con la almohada…_ \- mira su mano y ahí me percato que está temblando.

 _¿te llego a lastimar? –_ niega y se toca el hombro herido.

 _No dudaría que sea el idiota que me puso una bala en el hombro_ – dice antes de hacer una risa muy falsa – _solo me disculpe por eso, siento que debí contártelo eso. Ya sabes, por esta rara relación que tenemos._

 _¿Solo es eso?_ \- hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza pero no me mira – _no te creo._

 _Cree lo que quieras_ – dice antes de emprender camino hacia la puerta de salida.

 _¿A dónde vas?_

 _Necesito aire, me desespera estar encerrada._

 _Pasas más de 12 horas en un hospital…_

 _Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y quiero salir de aquí_ – no quiere tenerme cerca.

 _¿Prefieres que me vaya?_ – voltea hacia mí y su gesto es de culpa mezclada con enojo _– si te molesta mi presencia dímelo, no me enojare porque quieras estar sola Tsunade._

 _Ni yo sé lo que quiero –_ por primera vez desde que la conozco veo en sus ojos debilidad – _no me prestes atención, el cambio de clima me está afectando… tal vez tenga fiebre o algo así –_ abre la puerta pero la detengo antes que se vaya.

 _Eso me recuerda, tenemos que ir al médico antes de que viaje._

 _Puede atenderme otro si es que no estará en el pueblo_ – suelto una carcajada y ella enarca una ceja.

 _Es un pueblo pequeño_ – veo que aún no entiende mi comentario – _no tienen otro._

 _¡¿Y aun así él viaja?! –_ ahora está molesta.

 _Le ofrecieron un trabajo en el hospital de_ _Rosemont._

 _¿Y abandona a su gente así, sin más?_

 _¿Por qué estás tan enojada?_

 _¡Porque por un poco más de dinero y capaz una oficina más bonita deja a la deriva a personas que dependen de él!_

 _No todos toman la medicina tan enserio como tú._

 _Es una pena… -_ dice mirando sus manos – _vamos a que me haga las curaciones al menos. Lastimosamente no traje mis materiales o me la haría yo._

Fue de mala gana pero al menos la atendio, no pudo con su genio y fue muy desagradable con el medico del lugar. Contra todo pronóstico si acepto caminar por el pueblo hablando con cada una de las personas que había las calles, preguntándole que tanto dependían del médico, que opinaban de él y demás. Me llamo mucho la atención, también consulto quien sería su remplazo y demás. Fue muy amable con todos, era como ver una nueva faceta de ella, las bromas pesadas, los comentarios sarcásticos todo eso desaparecieron mientras hablaba. Una vez llegamos a la cabaña parecía una persona distinta, estaba más… ¿alegre?

 _Ya sé que voy a hacer_ – me dice sentándose alado mío en el sofá y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _¿Dímelo?_

 _Seré la nueva médico del pueblo_ – no me esperaba eso y mi rostro lo refleja – _quiero cambiar de aire, ver gente distinta y –_

 _No puedes hacer eso… digo, si puedes pero, sabes_

 _¿Quién dice?_ – tiene que estar bromeando, levanto una ceja y ella suspira – _lo sé, pero al menos aprovechare para ayudarlos el tiempo que este aquí, y una vez en casa comenzare los trámites para poder hacerlo realidad._

 _Tengo gente para poder comenzar los trámites hoy mismo si es que quieres_ – agranda los ojos - _¿no quieres?_

 _¿Harías eso por mí? –_ no sé porque se sorprende tanto.

 _Si es algo que quieres y te puedo ayudar, ¿Por qué no?_

 _Tú no ganarías nada._

 _Si te hace feliz si -_ confusión en lo que refleja su mirada - _¿está mal?_ – recuesta su espalda por el sofá y mira el techo.

 _No te entiendo_ – me recuesto alado suyo e imito su acción – _eres un hombre joven, con muchos proyectos en mente_ – asiento - _¿Por qué sigues perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo?_

 _No es perdida para mí_ – suelta un largo suspiro _– yo quiero estar contigo y aprovecho cada oportunidad que tengo para hacerlo. Una vez no lo hice y aún sigo lamentándome por eso._

 _Itachi tu… dijiste que tuviste 2 relaciones serias_ – hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza – _¿en alguna de ellas pensaste en casarte?_

Esa pregunta me devolvió 4 años atrás, cuando Izumi aún seguía con vida, me hizo recordar el dolor que sentí con su perdida y todo el tiempo que desperdicie al alejarme de ella por trabajo. Incline mi cabeza y Tsunade me miraba fijamente. Alce mi mano, acaricie su mejilla antes de volver a hablar.

 _Si, aún tengo el anillo que le iba a entregar_ – ella tiene una mirada triste, muy distinta a la que acostumbra normalmente, no me gusta eso – _pero esa es otra historia y no –_

 _¿Puedo saber? –_ ahora soy yo el sorprendido, no es algo que me guste compartir, pero por alguna razón con ella no me molestaría.

 _¿Y luego tú me contarías algo a mí_? – asiente. Me acomodo mejor y ella me imita _– bueno la primera relación que tuve duro cerca de un año, éramos jóvenes y estábamos comenzando la universidad lo típico. Terminamos porque ella tenía que viajar a Francia para reunirse con su familia y termino quedándose allá._

 _Me imagino que no fue a ella a quien le pediste matrimonio –_ muy perspicaz.

 _No, no la amaba_ \- mira directamente a mis ojos _– con la quería comprometerme se llamaba Izumi… pero no se lo pude proponer._

 _¿Porque? –_ porque soy un idiota.

 _Me encerré en mi trabajo y ella… murió –_ agranda los ojos y se cubre la boca con ambas manos _– murió de cáncer a los 25 años._

 _Cuanto lo siento, no debí preguntar –_ dice mientras apoya su mano en mi hombro.

 _No te preocupes, no es un secreto para nadie la muerte de ella…_ \- sus ojos reflejan lastima y culpa – el hecho de querer casarme con ella no se lo conté a nadie.

 _¿La amabas? –_ me encojo de hombros.

 _Me sentía feliz a su lado ¿es lo mismo no? –_ ella sonríe de manera triste y niega – _¡bien! Ahora es mi turno_ \- me mira seria pero asiente - _¿Qué le ocurrió a Jiraiya? Mejor dicho ¿Qué era el para ti?_ – achina los ojos y luego suspira.

 _Bueno primero, con el tengo… digo tenía casi 20 años de convivencia_ – ¿vivía con él? – _éramos vecinos cuando pequeños y a los 18 nos mudamos al mismo departamento para ahorrar gastos –_ aprieta con fuerza uno de los cojines del sofá – _él fue mi compañero durante mucho tiempo ya que mis padres no se destacan por estar al pendiente de mí_ – sube sus ojos y se encuentra con los míos - _¿Qué estoy haciendo?..._ – mi cara es de desconcierto puro – _estoy divagando, lo único que te puedo decir es que era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía_ – se ha vuelto a encerrar, con lo que cuesta que se abra.

 _Entiendo –_ no planeo forzarla a nada, tengo un mes con ella aquí, ya veré como progresa esta relación - _¿Aun quieres pasear?_

 _Si, necesito despejar mi mente–_ se levanta y camina nuevamente hacia la puerta, no la seguí ya que ella quería estar sola. Pero antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta voltea hacia mí - _¿Vienes conmigo? –_ no la entiendo, creo que por eso me atrae tanto.

 _Seguro, te enseñare la zona –_ ¿Qué tan complicado va a ser ganar tu confianza?

No importa cuánto me cueste, lograre que creas en mí.

 _ **SAKURA POV'S**_

No podía creer que ya habían pasado 5 meses… no sé cómo soporte tanto sin ver a Sasuke, realmente necesito demasiado sentirlo cerca. Cada mañana me levantaba temprano e iba al gimnasio de la señorita Ten Ten a entrenar en artes marciales y manejo de armas de fuego, no soy lo que se dice una experta pero algo aprendí. Por las tardes tenía 2 horas de terapia, y por las noches iba a un grupo de auto ayuda, la directora de la charla era una mujer muy amable. Fue difícil pero luego de un tiempo deje de paralizarme ante cualquier situación.

El viaje fue largo, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke otra vez y que vea el cambio que hay en mí. Decidí que ese día lo pasaría únicamente con él, quería volver a tener… (No puedo creer lo que voy a decir)… sexo con él… ¡Si LO DIJE!... Pero quiero ser yo la que inicie todo por primera vez. Lo busque con la mirada en el aeropuerto, menos mal es alto así se me facilita muchísimo encontrarlo. Al localizarlo voy corriendo en su encuentro, pero lo que veo al llegar me hirvió la sangre… ¡¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?! Iba a montárselas de lo lindo pero veo como trata de alejar a la mujer y algo de mi ira desaparece, ahora solo quiero matar a la zorra. Llego a su altura y le recuerdo a esa mujer que él ya está reservado ¡Es mío falsa pelirroja!

Cuando noto el cambio en mi cabello pensé que no le gusto, sé que le gustan las mujeres de pelo largo y… ¡como extrañaba sus besos! La cara que pone cuando me dice hermosa la amo… En realidad amo todo de él… fuimos a pasear por la ciudad le comente que estudiaría para ser médico y se sorprendió, estaba igual que el al principio pero quiero hacer eso… es ahora o nunca, debo pedirle que… que tengamos… ¡NO PUEDO DECIRLO! ¡QUE VERGUENZA! ¡¿Cómo puede decirlo sin problema?!... pero, al menos me facilito las cosas.

Al llegar a su departamento note los grandes cambios, murallas y cámaras ¿será que le ocurrió algo mientras no estaba? No me dijo nada así que no le tome mucha importancia, simplemente entramos como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sienta en el sofá y lo miro desde la puerta… ¡Se lo que tengo que hacer! Me subo a su regazo y lo beso, meto mis manos bajo su remera, no quiero hacerlo mal… pero antes de poder continuar me detiene ¿La fregué? Hace un gesto negativo y me besa lento, sexy, mientras siento sus manos frías tocar mi abdomen, sigue subiendo sus caricias pero antes de llegar a mis pecho suena el timbre. ¡¿Quién ES EL INOPORTUNO?!

Me dice para olvidarnos, pero puede ser importante. A regañadientes va a abrir la puerta, me quede sentada en el sofá y escucho que habla con alguien mientras lo invita a pasar. La curiosidad puede conmigo y asomo mi cabeza. Es una mujer, ha de tener por los 30 y tantos, cabello negro y ojos rojos los cuales combinan con su labial. Le entrega una carta y se retira. Antes de irse voltea y mi dice con un rostro lleno de preocupación " _ten mucho cuidado por favor"_ ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Mire a Sasuke en busca de una respuesta pero él le restó importancia.

Solo abrió un poco la carta y la boto al suelo, pretendió seguir con lo que habíamos dejado a la mitad, ¡Oh claro que no! Le pido permiso para leerla ya que es de su padre, no esperaba eso… le pidió ayuda a Sasuke y él se la va a negar, por más que sea una mala persona todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Creo que está molesto conmigo, pero si las cosas con su padre se solucionan luego de esto me lo agradecerá. Se disculpó conmigo y fue a su habitación para llamar a su abuelo mientras yo me quedaba en la sala. Prendí el televisor, justo estaba pasando "Hombres de negro", puedo verlo sin problemas porque seguro Sasuke tardara un tiempo en esa conversación.

Luego de 20 minutos "mirando" la película ya que en realidad no le prestaba la más mínima atención, se acomoda alado mío y pasa uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi hombro, no me dejo preguntarle qué tal la conversación porque me mando a callar para ver la tele… lo miraba para tratar de descifrar como se encontraba, pero no podía adivinar sus emociones en este momento… ¿enojo? ¿Duda? ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué estas sintiendo ahora mi amor? Cuando ya no aguante más explote.

 _¡¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo?!_ \- sostiene su barbilla con una de sus manos como pensándolo mejor y yo golpeo su costado.

 _¡Au! Claro que lo conocerás, esa es la principal razón para que venga, lo de mi padre es secundario para mí_ – me alegra que sea importante en su vida, pero no me gusta esa relación de amor/odio que tienen entre ellos.

 _¡Ya quiero conocerlo! Según Naruto es una persona muy graciosa y_ – con una de sus manos acaricia mi rostro mientras su pulgar recorre mi labio inferior.

 _Te extrañe tanto mi amor_ – eso me sorprendió, no lo esperaba por lo cual estoy segura que mi cara esta roja – _no había día en el que no pensara en ti_ – besa mi labio despacio – _en el que no soñara estar cerca tuyo_ – vuelve a besarme pero más pasional esta vez. Seguimos sentados en el sofá mientras el devora mi boca, realmente necesitaba esto.

Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que me separo de él antes de que sus manos se metan bajo mi blusa, me mira con confusión, le tiendo una de mis manos, la sostiene mientras lo jalo hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro lo empujo lentamente hacia su cama, aunque creo que no fue tan lento porque cae como una bolsa de papas sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo esta recostado y levanta solamente la cabeza para ver que hago. Muy bien Sakura, concéntrate y no enloquezcas…

Se apoya en sus brazos para levantar su torso, ¡sé que puedo! Me saco la blusa, o al menos intento porque uno de los detalles se atasca en mi cabello y evita que esta pase por mi cabeza… ¡parezco una tonta! Jalo mi blusa tratando de sacarla pero solo me hago daño, escucho su risa al otro lado pero no puedo verlo ¡QUE VERGUENZA! Soy un asco para esto, no lo puedo creer, es mi primer intento de ser sexy y me pasa esto. Estoy mirando el suelo, con la blusa atorada… sus zapatos entran en mi línea de visión y siento sus manos desenredar mi cabello para posteriormente ayudarme con la ropa.

 _No tienes que esforzarte tanto_ – me dice una vez que mi cabeza queda libre – _se necesitan 2 para hacer el amor_ – agarra mi cintura para pegarla a la suya. Soy mala para esto.

 _¡No es justo! allá en España tu hiciste todo y quería ser yo… la que iniciara esto_ – parezco una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y levanta mi cuerpo por lo que me acomodo abrazándolo como un mono – _sino siento que te aburrirás de mí._

 _Técnicamente tú me sedujiste_ – comenta mientras pasa su nariz por mi cuello y un escalofrió recorre mi columna _– con tu exótico cabello y esos ojos hermosos_ – muerde mi labio inferior _– así que tu iniciaste esto_ – se voltea conmigo aun colgada para después caer ambos a la cama, el encima de mí – _ahora tienes que responsabilizarte_ – y antes de que pudiera opinar algo su boca impacto contra la mía, trate de seguirle el ritmo pero él es un experto y yo una amateur con ganas de aprender. Metí mis manos bajo su remera y rose su abdomen mucho más marcado de lo que recordaba.

Esto es lo que yo estaba esperando, estar así con él. Ahora lo voy a disfrutar al máximo y tratar de demostrarle que yo también puedo enloquecerlo.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

Habla Naguita: Todo lo que les puedo adelantar " ** _ES LEMON"_** … :3

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	43. Familiares no deseados

_**¡Buen Lunes gente! Este fin de semana fue provechoso y ya tengo el capítulo listo. Como les había dicho es lemon de entrada , Si no les gusta puede leer directamente al final del lemon que está indicado.**_

 _ **Gracias por siempre apoyarme y comentar mi pequeña (no tan pequeña) historia. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**_

 **CAPITULO 43 – Familiares no deseados.**

" _ **LEMON"**_

Curiosa inspeccione cada uno de sus abdominales, acaricie con mis dedos toda la piel que tenía a mi alcance.

 _Has estado haciendo ejercicio_ – él se apoya en sus rodillas y se saca la remera por arriba, ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto?! Paso mis uñas desde su pecho hasta inicio de sus pantalones.

 _¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ – pregunta con sorna, desprendo el botón del jean y bajo el cierre.

 _Tu qué crees_ \- levanto ambas cejas al mismo tiempo mientras muerdo mi labio.

 _¡Vas a matarme!_ – dice antes de besarme con lujuria mientras me saca los pantalones y quedo en ropa interior bajo su cuerpo, su mirada pasea de mi rostro a el bonito conjunto de lencería rojo que traigo puesto, levanta una ceja y con la sonrisa más sexy que tiene habla - _¿para mí?_ \- ¡¿Para quién más seria grandísimo tonto?! Besa cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello hasta los muslos. Pero también quiero hacer algo, no solo quedarme ahí como estrellita de mar mientras él me da placer, lo jalo hasta que queda ahora sobre la cama y yo encima apoyando mi sexo solo cubierto por la fina tela de la lencería contra su pelvis.

 _También quiero jugar_ – trate de sonar lo más sexy posible, por suerte no dice nada solo usa sus brazos como almohada mientras cierra los ojos.

 _Te lo había dicho, soy todo tuyo_ – ¡bien! ¿ahora qué Sakura?... beso sus labios como armándome de valor para continuar, el no mueve nada más que la boca para responderme. Beso su cuello, pasando por su manzana de Adam, delineo con mi lengua los músculos de su pecho mientras con mis manos acaricio su costado. El solo suspira, ¡no quiero eso!... jalo sus pantalones y levanta sus caderas para que pueda sacárselos. Por lo que puedo ver en sus bóxer voy por buen camino, no lo estoy haciendo tan mal… sujeto su miembro aun por encima de la tela y solo tuerce un poco los labios, ¡Quiero más que eso!

Seguía con los ojos cerrados así que voy a hacer algo loco, normalmente no lo hubiera intentado antes, pero tanto tiempo escuchando las historias de Ino tienen sus ventajas… pero entre historias y realidad hay una gran diferencia, ¡NO SAKURA! Tienes que intentarlo… acerque mis labios y bese suavemente el bulto aun con la tela de por medio ¡ahora si obtuve la reacción que quería! Porque suelta una maldición mientras levanta las caderas, fija sus ojos en mí y el brillo en ellos era llamativo, cargado con una lujuria que no recordaba haber visto antes. Le quite el bóxer y ahora a lo que vine, lo sujete de la base y acerque mis labios a él pero no lo toque. ¿Si lo hago mal? ¿Si no le gusta? Me sentiría terrible si el me dijera que lo hice horrible y -

 _No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres_ – su voz ronca interrumpe mis cavilaciones. Con una de sus manos está acariciando mi cabello y usa como apoyo en la cama la otra. ¡Quiero hacerlo! Cuando él me lo hace se siente genial, y quiero hacerlo disfrutar también. Al principio no tenía ni idea de que hacer, trate de seguir mis instintos para hacerlo sentir bien, en ningún momento me pidió que me detenga, ni me dijo que estaba haciéndolo mal pero cuando el comenzó a mover las caderas embistiendo mi boca jalo mi cabello con fuerza para alejarme _– así no hermosa_ – dice con la respiración acelerada.

 _¿No te gusto?_ – niega con la cabeza – _lo siento, quería que te sintieras bien pero_ – me besa con fuerza mientras me tumba en la cama quedando yo bajo suyo nuevamente.

 _Ya no aguanto más_ – saca un condón de su cajón y se lo coloca. No habíamos usado uno mientras estábamos en España – _¿Estas lista?_ – asiento y vuelve a besarme mientras uno de sus dedos entra en mí, al principio sentí molestia luego una necesidad de que acelere sus movimientos, cuando ya iba por el tercero estaba por enloquecer ¡necesito que! – sentí como se introducía en mi lentamente, la textura del látex es extraña. Tenerlo dentro era increíble de todas maneras, afiance mi agarre a su espalda mientras mi cuerpo trata de acostumbrarse a él.

 _Sas-uke… muévete_ – le digo cerrando más mis paredes internas. Los besos, las caricias, las embestidas todo fue como flotar en una nube, definitivamente él sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo – _má~s_ – golpea repetidas veces ese punto que me hace temblar, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la cumbre, cuando creí que alcanzaba el cielo con las manos se detuvo. Bufe de manera ofuscada, ¡¿Por qué para?! Antes de que pudiera decir nada se hunde más en mí y de alguna manera que desconozco logra que acabemos sentados en la cama, él está debajo de mi con la espalda recostada en las almohadas, sostiene mi cuerpo contra el suyo agarrando mis nalgas.

 _Tu turno_ – me dice respirando agitadamente.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ – levanta mis caderas un poco para bajarlas con fuerza nuevamente. Muerde mis labios para después mirar mi boca.

 _Sorpréndeme_ – aun no muy segura coloco mis manos en su hombro y subo lentamente, cuando siento que está por salir completamente de mi vuelvo a dejarme caer _\- ¡Dios!_ – agarra mis caderas con fuerza, repito la acción y siento como tiembla dentro de mi _– Sakura_ _si lo haces así yo_ – muevo mi cuerpo de adelante para atrás sin levantar las caderas para ver como el mira el techo y se aprieta más contra mi centro – _hermosa no respondo por mis actos_ – yo saco sus manos de mi cadera y las coloco en mis senos, el baja la vista de nuevo hacia mí, con mis uñas trazo un camino desde su pecho hasta su ombligo. Pellizca mis pezones y siento como me cierro aún más sobre su miembro – _¡Joder Sakura!_

Se levantó aun conmigo sobre él y estampo mi espalda contra la pared más cercana, eso lejos de molestarme me excito bastante, sostiene mi cuerpo sujetando mis nalgas con fuerza, las cuales creo que tendrán marcas de dedos mañana pero no me importa, yo me sostengo como puedo de el para no caerme. Se hunde en mí con mucha fuerza, mientras muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, su aliento choca contra esa zona causándome escalofríos. Araño su espalda en busca de un consuelo a esta necesidad, lo siento tan cerca, si vuelve a detenerse creo que llorare.

 _Por… favor_ – digo mientras muerdo su hombro. Sus acciones lograron que explote en un orgasmo muy intenso, si soltaba mi cuerpo me caería en el suelo sin problemas. Mientras yo temblaba víctima del placer él seguía dentro de mí, grande y duro, no se movía ni un centímetro _\- ¿Sa. Sasuke?_ – estoy con la respiración agitada.

 _Lo siento_ – vuelve a moverse contra mí con fuerza – _necesito más_ – me aferre como pude mientras vuelve a golpear ese punto tan sensible.

 _¡Sasuke yo!_ – no se detiene, separa mi espalda de la pared y me recuesta sobre el borde de la cama para continuar con las arremetidas, ese nudo que se forma antes de que explote volvió a internarse en mi bajo vientre, apreté las sabanas cuando un segundo orgasmo se hizo presente en mí. Sentí como sus embestidas se hacían más irregulares luego sale de mí, yo tengo los ojos cerrados pero escucho sus gruñidos entonces los abro y la imagen de Sasuke hundido en el placer quedara en mi memoria por siempre.

 ** _"FIN DEL LEMON"_**

Estaba sonrojado, con la respiración pesada y temblando levemente.

 _Lo siento_ \- ¿Por qué se disculpa? Endereza su cuerpo y me estira para ponerme en pie, mis rodillas flaquean pero él me sostiene por la cintura con sus brazos _– vamos nos daremos una ducha_ – asiento.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el baño y sentí como un líquido caliente se deslizaba por mi vientre, agache la mirada, era blanco ¿será crema? No recuerdo que hayamos usado nada, agarre un poco en la punta de mi dedo y lo dirigí a mi boca, el sabor amargo que tenía no me gustó tanto, nos detuvimos en la puerta del baño, así que voltee para ver qué había pasado, tenía los ojos grandes como platos y el sonrojo leve que había en sus mejillas me parecía adorable.

 _¿Qué?_ – le digo arqueando una de mis cejas.

 _Olvídate del baño, volvamos a la cama_ – me gira pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

 _¡Sasuke!_ – siento sus manos en mi espalda baja y su nariz acariciando mi cuello.

 _¿Sabes lo que es eso?_

 _¿El líquido blanco? –_ hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza – _no, creo que es crema, pero tiene un sabor extraño_ \- Sube sus labios hasta mi oreja y me susurra al oído el verdadero origen de esa cosa. ¡¿Qué?! Alejo mi cabeza de su cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos, estoy segura que soy un tomate en este momento - _¡Yo no sabía yo! ¡qué vergüenza!_ – escucho como se ríe y golpeo su pecho con una de mis manos.

 _Después de lo que hiciste hoy ya no creo que seas tan inocente_ \- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿un halago o un insulto? – _besa mi mejilla_ – enarco una ceja – _hazlo_ – a regañadientes acepto _– te amo Sakura_.

 _Eres un tonto_ – le digo antes de besar su boca – _pero eres mi tonto favorito._

 _Y el único espero_ – ruedo los ojos y el suelta una carcajada _\- ¿Qué? Tengo que reclamar mi territorio._

Entre besos y risas fuimos a la ducha, el limpio mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, y yo me tome mi tiempo con el suyo, ahí me percate que tiene un lunar en forma de 6 cerca del hombro detrás del cuello. Cenamos ramen casero y nos acostamos en su cama a conversar. No me molestaría que este día se vuelva a repetir, solamente estando con él se me olvidan todos mis problemas y tengo deseos de continuar adelante. Esta fue la mejor bienvenida que tuve, pensar que la última vez que vine él estaba besuqueándose con una mujer pelirroja.

Dormí como un tronco, para despertar al día siguiente entre los fuertes brazos de mi idiota favorito, escuche el timbre de su departamento así que cogí una de sus camisas y fui a ver quién era, me lleve el susto del siglo al ver frente a mí padre y madre mirándome muy sorprendidos… ¡y yo en estas fachas! ¡Qué vergüenza!

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Desde que Hinata se vino a vivir conmigo la vida cambió drásticamente para mí, ciertamente mi trabajo aumento bastante ya que era el único Jefe en este momento porque la señorita fue despedida, pero como antes yo hacia su trabajo y el mío fue más que fácil tener que hacer uno solo. A la salida iba por el mercado a comprar el antojo de turno de mi princesa, tenía cada salida rara de repente, algunas noches se le antojaba comer budín y al otro pollo, era raro y a la vez adorable.

De sus padres no volvimos a saber nada, siquiera se preocuparon el día que tuvo una perdida y casi se muere nuestro bebe. Además de que estuvo internada 1 semana en el hospital, mi madre cuido de ella el tiempo que yo no pude estar ahí, y los Hyuga… simplemente le quitaron el dinero de su cuenta. Realmente odio a su familia, la única que vino a verla y tuvo que ser a escondida de sus padres sino no podría fue Hanabi, esa adolescente con cara de pocos amigos es la única Hyuga que vale la pena conocer.

Quería casarse antes que se le notara el vientre, pero debido al inconveniente no pudimos hacerlo, yo realmente no estaba apurado ya que de todas maneras ella vivía conmigo así que la puedo cuidar sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie. Por suerte mi trabajo me genera suficientes ingresos para mantenernos a ambos, no de manera muy suelta pero al menos podemos comer todos los días y darnos el gusto de vez en cuando.

Sasuke como buena alma en pena solo aparecía de manera ocasional para ofrecer su ayuda, eso sí cuando Hinata se encontraba mal el pago los gastos del hospital, ¡¿Cómo saca tanto dinero si es que se desligo de su familia?! Estoy más que seguro que Itachi está involucrado en eso, no he conocido hermano más devoto que él. Aunque eso sí, su relación con la abuela me sigue causando piel de gallina, ciertamente ella parece mucho más joven, pero para mí que se su verdadera edad me da cosita.

Llegue a casa con una torta de chocolates en la mano y encuentro a Hinata sentada en el sofá tejiendo mientras miraba la tele ¡¿Cómo PUEDE HACER TANTAS COSAS AL MISMO TIEMPO?!

 _¿Qué ves?_ – le dije sentándome a su lado, pasando mis brazos por detrás de sus hombros.

 _Un programa de cocina_ – dice sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla – _están mostrando como hacer una torta que se_ – ¿porque tiene que ser tan bonita? Tome su mentón con una de mis manos y voltee su rostro para poder besar sus labios – _¡Naruto!_ – exclama mientras se cubre la boca con una de sus manos y el sonrojo se extiende.

 _Quería mi beso de bienvenida_ – digo volviendo mi vista hacia el televisor. Siento su mano en mi corbata jalándola hasta que nuestros labios hacen contacto. De repente le dan unos arranques que… bueno, yo no me quejo.

 _Bienvenido a casa_ – tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillosos - _¿quieres comer algo?_ – suelta mi corbata y se levanta para ir hacia la cocina. Realmente desde que la veo todos los días y la tengo conmigo cada mañana al abrir los ojos no imagino mi vida sin ella.

Cuando ya llevábamos por los 4 meses de convivencia llego a casa y un mercedes último modelo blanco está estacionado con un hombre a bordo ¿Qué demonios quiere este tipo en mi casa? Me acerque a él y golpee su ventana, el tipo me mira con desprecio para luego bajar del auto.

 _¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?_ – trato de ser amable con el desconocido.

 _Negativo, estoy esperando que el señor Hyuga termine de hablar con su hija_ \- ¡MI SUEGRO! ¿Qué rayos vino a hacer?

Más le vale que no venga a importunarla porque Hinata no puede recibir muchos disgustos.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _¿Me estas amenazando?_

 _Advirtiéndole, retírese de nuestra casa o llamare a la policía… ¡Lárguese!_ _y no regrese_

Juro que si ese imbécil le hizo algo mis amores lo mato.

Una ráfaga de balas no se hizo esperar, yo permanecí protegiéndolo sin importarme mi seguridad.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Hasta acá el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente :3**


	44. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

**¡Buen dia gente bella! Voy a aprovechar el inicio de semana para subir el nuevo capítulo, con todo el desastre que se me armo para festejar el día de la madre aquí en Paraguay casi no tuve tiempo de escribir D: ¡pero lo conseguí! Modifique un poco el formato para facilitarles la lectura a pedido de algunos (agregue un guion antes de cada inicio de dialogo) y recuerde que todas las conversaciones están en letra cursiva :D**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y antes de que siga divagando ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 _ **CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

Cuando ya llevábamos por los 4 meses de convivencia llego a casa y un mercedes último modelo blanco está estacionado con un hombre a bordo ¿Qué demonios quiere este tipo en mi casa? Me acerque a él y golpee su ventana, el tipo me mira con desprecio para luego bajar del auto.

 **-** _¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?_ **–** trato de ser amable con el desconocido.

 **-** _Negativo, estoy esperando que el señor Hyuga termine de hablar con su hija_ **-** ¡MI SUEGRO! ¿Qué rayos vino a hacer?

 **Capítulo 44 - ¿Por qué me pasa esto?**

No me quede a conversar, entre sin saber muy bien que esperar. Encontré a mi novia enojada y alterada discutiendo con ese viejo amargado, aun no se habían percatado de mi presencia, antes de que pudiera acercarme escucho la afirmación de ella de una Hinata que no veo muy seguido.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡Ya me quitaste el puesto en la compañía, el respaldo económico y el apellido! ¡Le ofreciste dinero a mi novio para que me deje!_ **–** la cara de mi suegro por primera vez desde que lo conozco la veo desfigurada del enojo **-** _¡ya no te tengo miedo papá! ¡Ya no tienes nada que sacarme!_

 _ **-**_ _¡Cuida tu lengua jovencita!_ **–** se le acerca de manera amenazadora **–** _porque algo malo le puede pasar a ese bastardo_ **–** dice señalando su vientre ¡OH NO! ¡ESO NO VIEJO DE MIER-! Ya no tolerare esto.

 _ **-**_ _Espero haber escuchado mal_ **–** ella agranda los ojos y mira en mi dirección **-** _¿estas amenazando a mi futura esposa y a mi hijo?_ **–** me pongo en medio de ambos **–** _señor Hyuga, yo me considero una persona muy pacifica, pero_ **–** tengo que contar hasta un millón antes de hablar _**–**_ _si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de mi casa o de mi mujer no tengo ningún problema en tirarle cada uno de sus dientes._

 _ **-**_ _¿Me estas amenazando?_

 _ **-**_ _Advirtiéndole, retírese de nuestra casa o llamare a la policía._

 _ **-**_ _No lo harías_ – trata de correr su cabeza para ver a Hinata pero se lo impido. Soy mucho más alto y grande que él. Que no trate de pasarse de listo

 _ **-**_ _¡Lárguese!_ **–** le digo mientras apunto a la puerta. Levanta el mentón para encaminarse a la salida. Se voltea y abre la boca para decir algo pero soy más rápido, me acerco hacia el **–** _y no regrese_ **–** cierro la puerta con fuerza. Tengo las manos cerradas, conteniendo las ganas de salir y obligarlo a hacerse una cirugía de nariz.

Ya más calmado volteo a ver a mi princesa, ella esta callada con la cabeza hacia abajo sosteniendo su vientre, una alarma salto en mi cabeza y fui corriendo hacia ella.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_

– _Me duele Nar_ **–** dice antes de perder el conocimiento. ¡¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?!

La cargue en mis brazos, al salir mi suegro seguía ahí, ve a su hija inconsciente pero no refleja ninguna emoción, sube a su auto y se marcha. No tengo tiempo para él, subí a Hinata al carro le coloco el cinturón y voy a toda velocidad al hospital, al llegar la llevan en una camilla y desaparecen de mi campo de visión… Juro que si ese imbécil le hizo algo mis amores lo mato.

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Pasar ese mes en compañía de Itachi fue renovador, debo salir de vacaciones más seguido. Nuestra, no sé si llamarlo relación creció un poco. Él es agradable y muy atengo, yo en cambio soy una bruja despiadada sin corazón, o al menos eso es lo que todos dicen de mí. Me encariñe bastante con la gente del pueblo, todos eran muy amables además creo que les caí bien también ya que esperaban que regrese para controlar al nuevo médico que vendría… no te acomodes mucho, ese será mi puesto más adelante.

Tuvimos sexo muchas veces durante nuestra estadía, pero cuando volvimos a casa ni una sola vez… casi no podía verlo, el trabajo se acumuló además que parecía temporada de accidentes, siempre había como mínimo 10 personas en la sala de urgencias y yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo atendiéndolos. Solo veía a Itachi cuando iba a buscarme al hospital a la madrugada, el me llevaba a mi casa, y una vez que yo entraba él se iba. Eso se repite desde nuestro regreso, según él está velando por mi seguridad, yo creo que pierde su tiempo si es mi día me mataran con o sin él aquí. Prefiero que sea sola ya que no quiero involucrarlo en esto.

Tengo que ser realista, han pasado 2 meses desde que volvimos y no me he acostado con Itachi y lo necesito con urgencia, ya saben, para liberar un poco las tenciones. En el hospital dicen que él es mi muchacho de turno, que solo lo utilizo porque es joven y vigoroso. La cantidad de miradas lascivas de las internas que se posan sobre el son increíbles a veces siento ganas de arrancarles los ojos, pero se dé algo que las puede rabiar aún más de lo que yo estoy… ¡besarlo!, marcar algo que yo considero mío. El resultado es el esperado, ellas chillan algo y luego se retiran, el único inconveniente con hacer eso es lidiar luego con la lujuria reflejada en los ojos negros por el resto de la noche.

Ya llevaba 2 meses y medio de abstinencia (deben hacerme un monumento por eso) Itachi como de costumbre me llevo a casa el sábado de madrugada, cuando llegue a la puerta luego de bajarme del auto me sorprendió… el hecho de que estaciono su vehículo y se bajó detrás mío. Lo mire como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de más.

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué ocurre?_ _ **–**_ se encoge de hombros.

 _ **-**_ _No iré hoy a la oficina_ _ **–**_ ahora se las da de rebelde.

 _ **-**_ _¿Quieres pasar? Yo voy a dormir pero puedes quedarte aquí si quieres_ **–** eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

 _ **-**_ _¿Quieres que me quede?_ **–** ¡más le vale que ese gesto no sea una sonrisa!

 _ **-**_ _No, solo estaba siendo cortes_ **–** voltee hacia la puerta para que no vea mis mejillas han de estar rojas **–** _no deberías faltar a tu trabajo, capaz y_ **–** no pude terminar la frase porque me volteo y planto un beso en mis labios. Estaba molesta, en realidad no es molestia, tal vez sea vergüenza pero eso no lo voy a admitir. Se separó de mí y con sus dos manos sostiene mi rostro mientras acaricia mis mejillas.

 _ **-**_ _Deberías ser más honesta_ **–** se está burlando de mí, hago un amago para alejarme pero lo impide **–** _te extraño Tsunade_ **–** pasa su pulgar derecho por mi labio inferior **–** _me haces mucha falta_ **–** la sinceridad que emana de él es, es… tranquilizadora.

 _ **-**_ _Soy honesta en muchas cosas_ **–** sentir sus labios tan cerca es una tentación para mí _**–**_ _como por ejemplo, en este momento tengo muchas ganas de besarte y tu aquí dándome una clase de honestidad, eres muy_ **–** me beso como si la vida se nos estuviera escapando de las manos, pero antes de cerrar los ojos para corresponderle veo una motocicleta doblando la esquina.

Mi instinto de supervivencia se activó, por suerte fue más rápido que ellos, agarre a Itachi del saco y lo empuje dentro de la casa, mientras me tiraba sobre el para poder cubrir su cuerpo con el mío y con el pie cerraba la puerta. Una ráfaga de balas no se hizo esperar, destrozaron mi puerta y parte de mi departamento, yo permanecí protegiendo a Itachi con mi cuerpo hasta que el barullo ceso y escuchamos como la moto aceleraba y su sonido desaparecía. Me levante como pude, retirando restos de escombros y demás de mi ropa, mire a Itachi para cerciorarme que estuviera bien, recorrí con mis manos su pecho buscando alguna herida por suerte no le paso nada, solo está en shock pero más allá de eso parece estar en perfecto estado.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!_ **–** se pone de pie, mira por la ventana y al percatarse que no hay nadie me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

 _ **-**_ _¡No lo sé! Esa moto se me hizo familiar y, yo, no sé cómo_ **–** mire mis manos, estaban temblando, la adrenalina comenzó a bombear con fuerza **–** _como…_ \- trate de calmarme, respirar profundo **-** _¿E. Estas bien?_

 _ **-**_ _¡Preocúpate por ti! ¡Tú frente está sangrando Tsunade!_ **–** me reclama mientras acerca mi cara a la suya para inspeccionar mi herida. Tenía sus manos en las mejillas **–** _no parece nada grave, pero lo mejor sería que te revisen._

 _ **-**_ _¡TSUNADE!_ **–** ¡oh no!… ¡esa voz!… mi vecina ha de estar espantada con esto **-** _¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!_ **–** Abre lo que queda de mi puerta y entra a mi departamento con los ruleros en la cabeza y la bata rosada que tanto acostumbra **–** ¡ _HAY UN AGUJERO EN MI PARED Y EXIJO SABER QUE FUE ESE ESCANDALO!_ **–** Itachi la mira incrédulo para luego acercarse a la señora poner sus manos en su hombro y con la voz más calmada del mundo le dice.

 _ **-**_ _Tome este dinero para su pared y lárguese_ **–** le entrega una suma desde mi perspectiva demasiado grande, la vieja sale feliz y contenta de ahí **-** _¿Acaso te odia esa señora? ¡Mira el estado en el que estas, como quedo tu departamento luego de una balacera y se preocupa por un agujero en su estúpida pared!_ _ **–**_ me encojo de hombres restándole importancia **–** _agarra tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí._

 _ **-**_ _No, debo llamar a la policía, cuales son las posibilidades de que vuelvan a venir y_ **–** me pasa de largo y entra en mi dormitorio **-** _¿Itachi?_ **–** escucho como remueve mis cosas y me acerco a paso acelerado hacia donde esta **-** _¡¿Qué haces?!_ **–** está metiendo algunas de mis ropas en una pequeña maleta que tenía al costado de mi cama.

 _ **-**_ _¡Preocupándome por tu seguridad!_ **–** vuelve a su tarea de empacar mis cosas, está molesto lo veo en su ceño **–** _cuantas balas tienen que dispararte para que me dejes ayudarte_ **–** sigue buscando algo que no sé qué es **-** _¡Dios! ¿Dónde guardas tu ropa Interior?_

 _ **-**_ _Si quieres verla puedo quitarme la ropa y_ **–** no le hace gracia mi broma _**–**_ _en el cajón de allá_ **–** le digo apuntando.

 _ **-**_ _¡Gracias!_

 _ **-**_ _¿Estas molesto?_

 _ **-**_ _No_ **–** ni siquiera me mira.

 _ **-**_ _¿Enserio?_ **–** le digo sentándome en la cama y cruzando las piernas _**–**_ _con el ceño fruncido de esa manera te saldrán arrugas._

- _No estoy de humor para bromas Tsunade._

 **-** _De acuerdo_ **–** me cruzo de brazos e inspecciono la ropa que está guardando **–** _tienes muy mal gusto para las ropas de mujer._

 _ **-**_ _Si no te gusta deberías empacarlas tú, pero como no quieres cooperar tendrás que adecuarte a lo que te lleve_ **–** puede ser muy mandón a veces, casi siempre eso ocurre cuando me sucede algo malo.

 _ **-**_ _Yo lo hare_ **–** me mira con incredulidad **–** _si me vas a llevar a algún sitio desconocido al menos quiero verme bien._

Se hace a un lado, yo saco una maleta más grande para comenzar a guardar mis cosas, él está ansioso sale al pasillo e inspeccionar el lugar, parece un perro guardián. Empaco lo que creo que es necesario y algunas cosas bonitas no llevo ni la mitad de mis pertenecías pero al menos tengo lo que a mi parecer usare más. Lleva mi maleta a su auto mientras habla con alguien por teléfono, no puedo cerrar la puerta ya que… alguien la volvió queso así que llame al casero que estoy más que segura está metido en su estúpida computadora mirando obscenidades. Por el sonido de fondo sé que acerté en mi suposición, le dije lo que ocurrió y me dijo que debía pagar por la puerta… ya ven porque estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no se preocupe por mi…

Subí al auto, esperando a que el arranque y me lleve a, donde sea que se le ocurrió que estaré "segura" pero solo mira la calle como esperando algo, sigue molesto ya que no me dirigido la palabra desde nuestra pequeña discusión salvo para decir lo estrictamente necesario. Cuando vi al coche negro aparecer en la esquina el pánico se apodero de mí, mire a Itachi rogando que acelere o que haga algo pero no se movía, ¡¿Acaso quiere que nos maten a los dos?!

El auto se estaciona frente al de Itachi y un hombre barbudo de cabello negro baja de él fumando un cigarrillo, tiene toda la facha de ser un policía o algo así. Mira hacia mi departamento, hace un gesto de sorpresa mientras se quita las gafas de sol para acercarse a la ventana la cual esta abajo ya que por lo que veo Itachi lo estaba esperando, me escanea con la mirada y luego enfoca sus ojos en el conductor.

 _ **-**_ _¿Viste al tirador?_

 _ **-**_ _No, ella fue la nos salvó, quizás si_ **–** lo interrumpo.

 _ **-**_ _Solo reconocí la moto y mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo._

 _ **-**_ _¿Reconociste la moto?_ **–** ahora comienza a molestarme la cortada en la frente.

 _ **-**_ _Meses atrás unos hombres me dispararon al salir de mi trabajo e iban en esa moto no recuerdo la matricula_ **–** asiente y anota algo en la libreta que trae con el **-** _¿Qué va a pasar con mi departamento? Tengo muchas cosas ahí y no quiero._

 _ **-**_ _Dejare a uno de mis hombres como guardia, por si vuelvan a venir para terminar el trabajo_ **–** eso me da un escalofrió _**–**_ _por ahora te recomendaría andar con protección, puedo ponerte a algunos policías como escolta y_ **–** no me gusta para nada la idea de andar como si fuera una mafiosa.

 _ **-**_ _Yo me encargo de eso_ **–** esa es la voz de Itachi _**–**_ _yo tengo un lugar donde estará segura._

 _ **-**_ _De acuerdo, no te recomiendo ir a tu trabajo al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco, serias un blanco fácil_ **–** me dice a mí antes de ponerse las gafas para marcharse a su vehículo.

 _ **-**_ _Gracias Azuma_ **–** el hombre levanta la mano a modo de despedida.

 _ **-**_ _No quiero guardaespaldas_ **–** enciende el auto y acelera **-** _¿Me estas escuchando?_

 _ **-**_ _No es una opción, tendrás un guardaespaldas_ **-** ¿Cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca?

 _ **-**_ _No era una pregunta tampoco_ **–** se detiene en un semáforo **–** _¡no he hecho nada malo para tener que rodearme de hombres como si fuera alguna criminal o algo así!_

 _ **-**_ _¡Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero tu vida está en peligro y aunque a ti no te importe tu seguridad a mí sí!_

No tenía nada que decirle, y creo que por más que le ponga mil excusas no cambiara de parecer… sentir que alguien esta tan preocupado por mí era extraño… me gustaba el sentirme protegida pero al mismo tiempo parecía que trataban de encerrarme en una cárcel… tal vez estoy demasiado acostumbrada a la indiferencia… ¿Por qué el? De todas las personas que conozco es el único en este momento que se preocupa por mi… también es el único en quien puedo confiar.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _-Yo quiero… pero tú no quieres eso_

 _-¿Y si también quiero?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Si a ti te llegara a pasar algo no sé qué haría_

Aun sentados los dos en el sofá oímos el regaño de mi tía.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Trate de que se pueda leer un poco mejor las conversaciones. Espero haberlos ayudado un poco :/**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	45. ELLA

**¿Cómo andan gente bella? Voy a utilizar los lunes para subir los capítulos de ahora en adelante. Es el único día que no tengo metida a novia de mi jefe en la oficina**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 45: ELLA.**

Puedo ver como salimos de la ciudad y seguimos hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña bastante alejada debo decir, saca mis cosas del vehículo y espera en la puerta hasta que yo entre.

 _ **-**_ _Creo que te gustan las casas en las montañas_ – le digo a modo de broma para aliviar un poco en ambiente.

 _ **-**_ _Me gusta la soledad, seguro es por eso –_ cierra la puerta y se sienta en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar. Comienza a mover el cuello como tratando de librase de la molestia.

 _ **-**_ _¿Te duele la espalda?_

 _ **-**_ _Estoy bien_ – me coloque detrás suyo y con mis manos en sus hombros comencé el masaje – _no tienes que._

 _ **-**_ _Quiero hacerlo_ – apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y mira mi frente en donde tengo la herida con preocupación _– termino de ayudarte y atiendo esto, no te preocupes._

 _ **-**_ _Eres increíble_ – no sé si es un halago, pero no quiero discutir con el – _deberías estar más pendiente de ti_ – sí, era un reproche – _si tú no te ocupas de tu seguridad ¿quién lo va a hacer?_

 _ **-**_ _Tú_ – abre los ojos, lo dije sin dudar. Estoy convencida que si me sucede algo el estará ahí para mi… y lo conozco hace menos de medio año.

 _ **-**_ _¿Cómo estas tan segura?_

 _ **-**_ _¿Quieres que enumere las veces que me has ayudado?_ – veo que sonríe por primera vez desde el ataque – _comenzamos esa vez en el cementerio donde me llevaste al hospital, ah y esa vez en el antro con el hombre extraño_ – arruga la nariz con desagrado – _y esa vez que nos siguió el camarógrafo loco y tuvimos que correr._

 _ **-**_ _Y la vez en el hospital, cuando te quedaste sin auto, en Canadá cuando no podías ni bañarte sola_ – por alguna extraña razón mis mejillas están calientes.

 _ **-**_ _También esa vez_ – bajo mis manos por su pecho mientras apoyo mi mentón en su hombro _– por alguna extraña razón estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ti._

 _ **-**_ _Eso es bueno_ – me separo un poco – _ahora no soy el único que está demasiado involucrado en esta relación._

 _ **-**_ _¿Cómo defines esto?_ – agarra mis manos y me obliga a girar alrededor del sillón hasta que termino frente a él.

– _Yo quiero ser tu pareja_ – siempre tan sincero _– pero tú no quieres eso en este momento y no voy a arruinar lo que tenemos por una etiqueta._

 _ **-**_ _¿Y si también quiero que seas mi pareja?_ – agranda los ojos – _nos conocemos menos de medio año y seguir diciendo que eres un amigo con cual me beso y tengo sexo es muy… extraño._

 _ **-**_ _¿No tienes problema con salir con un hombre tan joven?_ – creo que lo hace a propósito.

 _ **-**_ _Eres tú el que acuesta con una anciana_ – revira los ojos pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _ **-**_ _Eres la anciana más sexy que he visto_ – pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y apoya su mejilla en mi vientre – _no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera._

 _ **-**_ _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _ **-**_ _Trataste de cubrirme con tu cuerpo en tu departamento._

 _ **-**_ _Claro, yo soy a quien quieren matar, tu solo hubieras sido un daño colateral._

 _ **-**_ _Si a ti te llegara a pasar algo no sé qué haría_ – acaricio su cabello.

 _ **-**_ _Yerba mala nunca muere_ – me separa de él y tiene el ceño fruncido - _¿mal chiste?_

 _ **-**_ _Malísimo._

 _ **-**_ _Lo siento._

 _ **-**_ _Olvídalo, ven te tratare esa herida._

Me coge de la mano y me lleva a la habitación, una vez ahí me sienta en el escritorio para luego ir hacia el baño. Sale con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano luego desinfecta mi herida y la cubre con una gaza. Yo lo miraba en todo momento, sus expresiones me hicieron recordar a cada una de esas parejas que iban al hospital y el amor que sentían uno por otro se reflejaba en los gestos. Una vez termino todo y dejo los materiales en su lugar volvió a mi lado.

 _ **-**_ _Deberías descansar, has estado despierta por más de 24 horas_ – con su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla.

– _No tengo sueño. Un intento de homicidio y un casi secuestro por parte de mi amante me dejaron más que despierta._

– _Tu amante tuvo que secuestrarte porque te crees la mujer maravilla y no le temes a nadie._

 _ **-**_ _¿Eso quiere decir que ya aceptas ser mi amante?_

 _ **-**_ _Yo no soy el del problema_ – lo sé, lo sé _– pero si tú quieres puedo decirle a todo el mundo que salgo con Tsunade Senju._

 _ **-**_ _Dicen los rumores que es una mujer muy difícil_ – se arrodilla en el suelo entre mis piernas – _está algo loca y tiene un humor que ni te imaginas._

– _Correré el riesgo_ \- ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy?! Acerco mi rostro para besarlo, lento tratando de grabar esa paz que me regala cada vez que estamos juntos.

Como cada vez que discutimos o no estamos de acuerdo en algo, terminamos haciendo el amor y esta vez no fue diferente. Lo único que cambio fue el hecho de que antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar escuche la frase " _te quiero_ " pero no estoy segura de que haya sido el quien lo dijo. Porque esa voz sonaba como la mía…

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Esa noche descubrí una faceta de Sakura que no conocía, quede maravillado y con ganas de explorar aún más. La busque entre las sabanas y no la encontré, deduje que estaría en el baño o paseándose por el departamento así que me puse unos bóxer y baje a buscarla. Grande fue mi sorpresa al verla hablando en la sala con mis tíos… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Huir? Aun no me han visto así que.

 _ **-**_ _¡Oh! Buenos dios Sasuke_ – tía como eres tan inoportuna… hago un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo _– ponte unos pantalones y ven, trajimos para el desayuno_ – ¡GENIAL! ¡Sabía que esto era una mala idea!

Subí, me coloque unos pantalones y una remera, antes de bajar agarre mi bata para entregársela a Sakura ya que por lo que pude ver solo tenía puesta mi camisa y estoy más que seguro que está muriendo de la vergüenza en este momento. Una vez ahí me acomode alado de la hermosa, le tendí la bata y acepto gustosa, mientras se la colocaba pude ver la marca de un chupón que le deje en el cuello… si mi tío ve eso va a matarme.

 _ **-**_ _Perdona por molestarte tan temprano Sasuke, veníamos a pedirte para que busques a mi hija de aeropuerto pero, ya está aquí_ – mi tía está demasiado alegre para mi gusto.

 _ **-**_ _Aquí, contigo, sola, aun no se han casado y_ – miro a Sakura mientras e hace bolita sobre el sofá.

 _ **-**_ _¡Minato!_ – le reclama.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Qué?! Solo digo lo obvio_ – mi tía arruga las cejas y luego mira a su hija.

 _ **-**_ _¡De acuerdo!, nos vamos_ – dice poniéndose de pie – _disfruten su desayuno._

 _ **-**_ _¡No me iré de aquí sin!_ – le da un codazo en las costillas y mi tío se retuerce en su asiento – _despedirme amorosamente de ellos_ \- Kushina se levanta le da un beso a Sakura en la frente y despeina mí ya de por si caótico cabello, mientras que Minato le dice algo a Sakura para acercarse y tratar de romper mi mano con un apretón – _no quiero nietos_ – es lo último que dice antes de que torbellino rojo lo saque a rastras de ahí.

Aun sentados los dos en el sofá oímos el regaño de mi tía. Las futuras cenas familiares van a ser muy incomodas…

 _ **-**_ _¿Sakura?_ – veo que se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

 _ **-**_ _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ – eso me sorprendió – _no sabía que eran mis padres y le fui a abrir como si nada y luego entraron y me interrogaron y, y, y ¡LO SIENTO SI!_ – no entendí a que se debían tantas disculpas.

 _ **-**_ _Oye, no estoy molesto._

 _ **-**_ _¿A no?_ – al fin decide mirarme, puedo ver pequeñas lagrimas que está tratando de contener.

 _ **-**_ _Porque iba a estarlo, yo me olvide que tus padres vendrían hoy_ – cuando veo su ceño fruncido supe que algo andaba mal.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso?!_ – ¡¿ahora soy yo el culpable?!

 _ **-**_ _¿Enserio me estas culpando de esto?_ – suelta su bufido y se va hacia la cocina – _Sakura no me ignores, ¡Yo no fui el que le escondió a sus padres que vendría!_

 _ **-**_ _¡Ahora me estas culpando tu a mí!_ – grita – _no creí que te vendrían a molestar a ti, supuse que enviarían a Naruto o_ – ella no sabe… el dobe prefirió comentarle recién cuando vuelva.

 _ **-**_ _Oye hermosa… tenemos que hablar sobre algo_ – sus revoluciones bajan y se acomoda en la mesa – _será mejor que Naruto te lo explique, cámbiate iremos a visitarlo._

No entiende a que me refiero pero creo que se dio cuenta por mi rostro que era algo serio, entonces se arregló un poco y fuimos al departamento que tenía alquilado. Al llegar fue Naruto el que nos recibió, la cara que puso al ver a su hermana me dio piel de gallina, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pequeño hombro de Sakura. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock, luego Naruto comenzó a llorar.

 _ **-**_ _¡Naruto! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Le paso algo a Hinata?_ – acaricia su cabeza mientras trata de calmarlo.

Los dirijo hasta la casa, una vez adentro los dejo solos en la sala para que puedan conversar, yo esa historia ya la sé y me hace daño escucharla. Serví un vaso de agua mientras me sentaba a esperar, siento que alguien entra a la habitación y al levantar la vista veo a Hinata con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba. La saludo con la mano y ella simplemente inclina la cabeza, agarra unas píldoras del mostrador para nuevamente salir del lugar, la detengo antes de que llegue a la puerta.

 _ **-**_ _¿Puedo hablar contigo?_ – pone cara de desagrado – _si no tienes problemas claro está_ – acepta y se sienta delante de mí - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

– _¿Cómo crees?_ – Esta no es la chica que recuerdo – _ya no tengo contacto con mi familia, ni dinero para comprar la comida de la casa y además de todo…_ \- sus labios tiemblan _– mi bebe, nuestro bebe_ – realmente siento mucha pena por ellos, estaban tan entusiasmados con ese hijo.

 _ **-**_ _Como lo siento Hinata_ – veo como la luz desaparece de sus ojos - _¿Cómo lo está tomando Naruto?_

 _ **-**_ _No dice nada al respecto, pero… creo que me echa la culpa_ – no haría eso, el dobe la ama demasiado – _porque deje que mi padre se meta y_ – coloque mi mano sobre su hombro.

 _ **-**_ _Naruto te ama, no te culparía de eso jamás_ – abraza su cuerpo.

 _ **-**_ _Señor Sasuke…-_ pequeñas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas - _¿porque mi familia no puede ser como la de Naruto?_ – Por lo que veo pensamos igual… no todos pueden ser como los Uzumaki… - _mi padre me dijo que algo le podía pasar a mi bebe y…_ \- entiendo cómo se siente, mi familia no la pude elegir tampoco y mira como resultaron.

 _ **-**_ _Tienes una familia nueva ahora_ – sonríe con nostalgia _– estoy seguro que el dobe cuidara muy bien de ti. Superaran esto y podrán salir adelante_ – asiente y antes de que pudiera agregar algo entra Naruto y al verla la abraza con fuerza.

– _¡Vamos a estar bien mi amor!_ – Sakura entra tras él y su rostro dice todo, está sumamente triste – _somos una familia numerosa, y todos están apoyándonos_.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo ahí, estaba preocupado por mi hermosa, tenía una sonrisa triste, muy poco característica en ella así que le pregunte si quería dar un paseo o algo pero ella me dijo que no, que prefería volver a mi casa. Bueno no tengo nada que objetar, llegamos ella prepara la comida mientras yo pongo la mesa, no ha dicho absolutamente nada de lo que ha hablado con su hermano, está encerrada en sus propios pensamientos.

 _ **-**_ _¿Hace cuánto sabias lo del bebe?_

 _ **-**_ _El mismo día que Hinata tuvo la perdida ya me lo conto_ – eso le afecto.

 _ **-**_ _¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?_ – no quería hacerlo, pero hice una promesa.

 _ **-**_ _Fue una petición de Naruto_ – eso no evita que me mire con el ceño fruncido _– es un secreto que no me pertenece, si me piden que no lo divulgue lo hare._

 _ **-**_ _¡Pero soy su hermana!_ – Tiene los ojos vidriosos - _¡debería haber estado aquí para ayudarlo!_

 _ **-**_ _No hubieras podido hacer nada, es más, estuvieron casi un mes aislándose de todos_ – extendí mi brazo y tome su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa _– no es algo que pudieras soportar sola, allá no tenías a nadie para apoyarte._

 _ **-**_ _Pero, pero, hubiera cancelado mi viaje y, y_ – veo sus mejillas ser mojadas por las lágrimas – _tal vez así_ – la obligue a levantarse, para luego sentarla en mi regazo y abrazarla con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en mis hombros.

 _ **-**_ _No habría cambiado nada, además tu necesitabas ese tiempo para ti_ – acaricie su cabello mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar a causa del llanto _– lo importante es que ahora estas aquí, y ayudaras a tu hermano en lo que se le presente._

 _ **-**_ – el padre de Hinata es un hombre de cuidado, realmente creo que es aún peor que el mío – _¿podemos salir a caminar?_ – pregunta aun con el rostro escondido en mi pecho.

 _ **-**_ _Seguro_ – sacudo su cabello _– pero ve a lavarte la cara primero_ – asiente para luego dirigirse a paso cansado hacia el baño.

Fuimos caminando desde mi departamento a una pequeña plaza que había cerca, Sakura llevaba una gorra de baseball y una sudadera negra que le preste. La diferencia de edades se notaba más, ella parecía una adolescente a mi lado. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del lugar cerca del área de juegos de los niños. ¡Que conste que ella eligió el banco! Es medio masoquista creo. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña rubia con ojos azules y la tristeza inundo sus facciones.

 _ **-**_ _Sabes… yo estoy muy triste por todo esto, pero no me imagino el dolor que está sintiendo mi hermano en este momento_ – acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

 _ **-**_ _Naruto es muy fuerte, superara esto ya lo veras_ – sonríe.

 _ **-**_ _Quisiera ser más como el_ – me imagine a Sakura con la cara del dobe ¡Qué horror! Arrugue mi nariz y ella soltó una carcajada - _¡No parecerme a él bobo! Jajaja_ – música para mis oídos.

 _ **-**_ _Imaginarte con la cabeza de ese dobe me dio escalofríos_ – golpea suavemente mi hombro.

 _ **-**_ _Jaja… gracias_ – le saco la gorra y beso su frente.

 _ **-**_ _De nada_ – desvié mi mirada de ella por un segundo… no puede ser… ¿Qué hace aquí? Trate de esconder mi rostro de sus ojos pero no tardó mucho en percatarse de mi presencia. Se acerca lentamente hacia nosotros, no quiero que este cerca. Agarre a Sakura de la mano y la tironee para llevarla conmigo. Pero antes de que pudiéramos alejarnos.

– _¡Sasuke!_ – no, no de nuevo.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Kaguya_

 _¡Cuánto tiempo! Sigues igual de apuesto_ _¿Podemos hablar? ¿Es tu novia?_

 _Seguro si llamas a mi padre él pueda atenderte mejor que yo_ _¿También quieres acostarte con ella?_

 _Vamos a la cama. Eres un niño caprichoso, alguien debe corregirte._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	46. Te quiero

**¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado su fin de semana porque aquí les traigo la continuación de nuestra pequeña historia, con algo de lemon para subir los ánimos XD**

 **Sin nada más que divagar continuamos, ya de entrada les aclaro que el lemon es de Itachi/Tsunade así que si no lo quieren leer pueden saltarlo. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 46: Te quiero.**

Yo no voltee pero la hermosa si y luego mueve suavemente mi hombro.

 _-Esa chica te está llamando_ \- ¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta?!

 _-Ignórala, seguro se confundió._

 _-Viene corriendo, lo dudo mucho_ – ¡demonios! ¡¿no sabes leer el ambiente?!

 _-¡Sasuke!_ –… con el rostro más frio que puedo poner giro.

 _-Kaguya_ – Sakura agranda los ojos y aprieta mi mano… ¿Qué?

 _-¡Cuánto tiempo! Sigues igual de apuesto_ – miró a mi novia por un segundo y luego voltea hacia mí _\- ¿Podemos hablar?_

 _-No_ – mi ceño se frunce sin que pueda evitarlo – _seguro si llamas a mi padre él pueda atenderte mejor que yo_ – sus finas cejas solo se encorvan un poco.

 _-¿Sigues molesto por eso?_ – arregla su largo cabello blanco detrás de la oreja – _deberías dejar el pasado atrás._

 _-¿Por qué? Me recuerda lo falsas que son algunas personas_ – dirige su vista nuevamente a Sakura.

 _-¿Es tu novia?_ – ella asiente y yo la jalo hasta dejarla detrás de mí.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿También quieres acostarte con ella?_ – la hermosa suelta mi mano. Y se pone entre ambos. ¿Qué tiene?

 _-Usted era la prometida de Sasuke ¿verdad?_ – Kaguya asiente, es más alta que Sakura entonces la mira con el mentón bien en alto – _ya veo_ – sonríe de manera tierna y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar le mete una bofetada que volteo el rostro pálido 90 grados – ¡ _no se le ocurra volver a lastimar a Sasuke_! – tomo mi mano mientras caminaba conmigo en dirección opuesta a Kaguya.

 _-¿Cómo sabes quién?_

 _-Tengo mis contactos_ – ya sonaba como una Uchiha. Creo que debo dejar de enseñarle o terminara por superar al maestro.

 _-¿Sabes lo que ocurrió entonces?_

 _-Esperaba que tú me lo contaras_ – este no es el momento, el simple hecho de volver a verla de dejo un mal sabor en la boca.

 _-Más adelante te lo diré –_ al poner mis ojos en ella estaba enojada.1

 _-Entonces llévame como caballito_ \- ¡¿Qué?! Levante una ceja y ella hace un puchero - _¿Porfa?_

 _-¿Por qué creo que este es uno de tus caprichos?_ – me muestra los dientes en una sonrisa fingida. No puedo contra ella. Me arrodillo y ella sube a mi espalda, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mí cuello para luego apoyar su cabeza contra la mía - _¿estás celosa?_

 _-Sí. Porque ella sabe algo de ti que yo no_ – ya veo.

 _-En realidad no, ahora que lo pienso nunca se interesó por mí. El único enamorado ahí era yo_ – me abraza con más fuerza.

 _-¿No sabe que te gustan los tomates?_ – Negué mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en mis labios _-¿tampoco que odias las cosas dulces?_

 _-No las odio, simplemente… prefiero no comerlas_ – escucho su risa.

 _-Además de que eres un adicto a las caminatas_ – eso ni yo lo sabía, pero si es cierto que me gustan.

 _-Exagerada_ – la carcajada no se hace esperar.

 _-Promete que me contaras sobre ella_ – ahora esta seria.

 _-Lo hare._

 _-¡Promételo!_

 _-Lo prometo –_ siento como se relaja - _… ¿no estas demasiado flaca?_

Me golpea la cabeza mientras hace un berrinche por el comentario. Realmente no quiero contárselo, es algo que considero muy humillante. Ahora que lo miro desde afuera me doy cuenta de lo iluso que fui. Las señales estaban ahí y no las vi… dicen que el amor te hace ciego ¡cuánta razón! Espero que con la hermosa no me pase lo mismo… porque estoy seguro que no lo soportaría.

 **ITACHI POV'S**

El tiempo paso volando, ese mes de vacaciones lo aprovechamos al máximo. La Tsunade que estuvo conmigo esos días fue muy distinta a la fachada que usa para protegerse, la que me enseño en Canadá movió mi mundo. Pero la realidad es otra, de nuevo en casa ella volvió a ser la de antes, eso sí, los besos de improvisto eran algo nuevo y que lo haga solamente porque esta celosa de sus compañeras en el hospital me resulta gracioso. En la oficina las cosas están boca para abajo, ya recuerdo porque no salía de vacaciones Obito pone absolutamente todo al revés y mi padre sigue de viaje según su secretaria.

Por suerte tenía algo que mantenía mi mente ocupada… mi preocupación por Tsunade, por ese motivo me hice de tiempo para ir a buscarla todas las madrugadas con tal de saber que estaba segura. Los momentos juntos cada vez eran menos, así que aprovechaba todos los que tenia para pasar con ella. Cuando ya no aguantaba más no sentirla decide ausentarme del trabajo y de este modo estar con ella, ya que aunque no lo admite sé que me extraña. La beso con necesidad en la puerta de su departamento, esto es algo a lo que me acostumbre en nuestro viaje.

Sentí como me jalaba por el cuello y creí que era por la emoción de volver a estar juntos, no espere que me tirara al piso para saltar sobre mí. El sonido de los disparos inundo el ambiente y ella se puso de escudo humano sobre mí, la cubrí como pude con mis brazos hasta que el desastre ceso ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!... ¿Por qué son así? Darme cuenta de cómo la trataba la gente a su alrededor me hizo entender un poco más su forma de ser. Pero el hecho de que no se preocupe por su seguridad me saca de mis casillas, logra sacar lo peor de mi apellido.

Tiraba toda la ropa que encontraba en esa pequeña maleta ya que la obligaría a venir conmigo, por nada del mundo dejaría que se quede aquí. Algo renuente pero termino aceptando, estoy enfadado, ella no valora su seguridad, por eso yo tomare cartas en el asunto así se enoje conmigo. Llame a Azuma para que me ayude y luego de ahí la lleve a la cabaña que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad y si, así como ella dice, me encantan los lugares alejados de la civilización donde no debo fingir. Nuevamente se preocupa más por mí que por ella… al menos ya sabe que yo si me preocupo por su seguridad…y luego de una extraña discusión acepta a viva voz que quiere ser mi pareja.

La lleve al escritorio que hay en mi la habitación para curar sus heridas, normalmente lo uso para trabajar cuando vengo aquí a esconderme de la sociedad… ¿Ella? ¿Una mujer difícil? Correré el riesgo con tal de estar con ella. Acerque mi rostro al suyo para besarla, sus labios me encantan, son cálidos y dulces, el ritmo es lento disfrutando de la sensación. Separa su boca un poco de la mía para susurrar con la voz más seductora que haya escuchado.

\- _Vamos a la cama –_ la cargue en mis brazos como una princesa - _¡No hace falta! Yo puedo –_ coloque mis labios cerca de los suyos.

 _\- Quiero hacerlo –_ besa mi labio inferior.

 _\- Eres un niño caprichoso –_ desprende el primer y segundo botón de su camisa – _alguien debe corregirte –_ todo el camino hasta la cama lo utilizo para devorar mi boca mientras desabrochaba sus botones.

La senté al borde del colchón, cruza las piernas de manera demasiado sexy y desabrocha el ultimo botón dejando el sujetador blanco ante mis ojos. Con sus uñas traza un recorrido desde el inicio de sus senos hasta debajo de su ombligo. Sus ojos están fijos en mi rostro y los míos siguen el recorrido de esos dedos, me hace una señal para que me acerque la cual obedecí gustosamente. Se pone de pie para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, besa mi cuello mientras saca mi camisa del pantalón y mete sus manos para tocar mi abdomen.

Jala la goma logrando que mi cabello negro quede libre, sigue llenando de pequeños besos mi cuello mientras desprende mi primer botón para besar la piel que queda expuesta, repite el proceso con los siguientes logrando que mi cuerpo se sienta caliente y ansioso. Se coloca a mis espaldas para retirar la prenda con delicadeza, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que queda expuesta, besa mi hombro mientras sus dedos recorren mi columna. Abraza mi cuerpo aun estando detrás de mí y pasea sus manos por mi abdomen, puedo sentir sus senos haciendo presión contra mí, aun con el sujetador de por medio.

\- _Dime_ – susurra en mi oído - _¿Dónde quieres que te toque?_ – pero antes de que pueda contestarle mete la mano dentro de mi pantalón y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

- _Por lo que veo eres adivina –_ comento con la voz ronca.

" _ **LEMON"**_

 _-Eso me han dicho_ – besa mi nuca mientras siento sus caricias en mi miembro – _pero hoy tengo que castigarte_ – me empuja a la cama y quedo recostado sobre mí pecho – _hoy no puedes tocar._

 _-¿Pero tú si puedes_? – le digo mientras volteo para verla. Sigue parada al borde la cama pero ya se ha quitado la parte de arriba quedando solo con el sujetador blando y el collar de cristal verde.

 _-Claro_ – se acerca y baja mi cremallera mientras jala mi pantalón obligándome a levantar la cadera para facilitarle la tarea – _¿Ya estas así?_ – Apunta mi entrepierna – _voy a disfrutar mucho castigándote._

 _\- Ya que me prohíbes tocar al menos… ¿Puedo hacer peticiones?_ – Sonríe de lado – _sin tocar por supuesto_ \- Asiente mientras desata su cabello y la cascada de color dorado cae suavemente – _quítatelo._

 _-¿Esto?_ – recorriendo el borde del sujetador con uno de sus dedos. Al ver que no dije nada lo hace, desprende la parte de atrás y se lo saca mientras acaricia la piel de sus brazos en el proceso - _¿Algo más?_ – Me siento al lindero de la cama y hago un amago para agarrar sus caderas, se aleja de manera juguetona y con una sonrisa pícara me recuerda – _sin tocar_ \- ¡JODER! No creí que sería tan complicado eso.

 _-Quiero verte desnuda_ \- la mire a los ojos y por la expresión en su rostro está disfrutando esto. Desprende el cierre y contonea la cadera mientras desliza el pantalón hacia abajo. Sus níveas piernas quedan a la vista y tengo que apretar las sabanas para no mover las manos. Solo tiene la pequeña braga blanca a juego con el sujetador - _¿Sabías que terminaríamos en esto? –_ le digo levantando una ceja.

- _Eso esperaba_ – dice mientras se inclina para quitarse lo único que impedía que este desnuda completamente. Una vez libre se vuelve a poner a mi alcance, sus senos están a la altura de mi boca.

 _-¿Besos si puedo tener?_ \- asiente, hora de doblar un poco las reglas. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar bese el inicio de sus senos y mordí esa zona que sé, le gusta.

 _-¡Oye! Era solo besos_ – me regaña pero no se retira, contrario a eso, sujeta mi cabello con una de sus manos – _eres un tramposo._

 _-Es un beso_ – me defiendo mientras lamo la marca _– o un fetiche, pero no te he tocado_.

- _Tramposo_ – comenta mientras con la mano en mi pecho empuja mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo recostado con las piernas colgando fuera – _mi turno_.

Se acomoda sobre mí, con su sexo en contacto con el mío, el cual aún está cubierto por mi bóxer. La fricción entre nosotros sube mi temperatura, besa mi cuello, al mismo tiempo sus manos trazan figuras sobre mis abdominales... estoy ansioso, necesito tocarla. Se baja de mí y se acomoda a un costado sobre el colchón, para seguidamente estirar el elástico de la ropa interior, gruño cuando sus uñas acarician mis piernas alrededor de mi miembro.

- _Te estas portando muy bien Itachi ¿Debería darte un premio?_ – comenta antes de sujetar mi pene por la base.

 _-¿Disfrutas esto?_ – le digo con la voz cargada de deseo.

 _-¿Tenerte así_? – Acerca su boca a mi oído – _era una pequeña fantasía mía_ – muerde suavemente el lóbulo.

- _Quiero tocarte_ – me rendí ante ella, sonríe de lado y besa mis labios, su mano no ha dejado de moverse dentro de ropa interior, cuando por fin me la saca, sube a mi cadera y sin vacilar dirige mi miembro a su centro y se deja caer.

Las estrellas son muy cercanas para describir lo que mis ojos vieron. ¡No lo esperaba DIOS! Por inercia mis manos agarraron sus caderas con fuerza, ella inmediatamente las ataja con las suyas y con algo de esfuerzo las coloca sobre el colchón alado de mi cabeza. Su largo cabello cae en cascada mientras su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío. Sonríe de manera seductora, mueve sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, sin separase de mí. Aprieto sus manos y subo mi rostro para besar sus labios con fuerza y deseo, arrancándole un gemido mientras levanta sus caderas y se deja caer.

- _Estoy a punto de ser desobediente_ – le advertí, ya que ella continuaba con el ritmo lento y yo quería más, necesitaba más.

 _-Hazlo_ – no sé si era una invitación o una provocación, pero mi cuerpo no lo pensó dos veces y reacciono sin dudarlo.

En un pequeño forcejeo logre que ella quedara debajo, con la cara hacia el colchón, use mis brazos como soporto mientras me hundí el ella, era la gloria. Con una mano moví su cabello dejando su espalda y cuello a mi merced. Me agache hasta que mis labios estuvieron a la altura de su oreja, tenía la piel de gallina.

 _-¿Esto pasaba en tu fantasía?_ – le digo mientras le doy una estocada. Ella gime y voltea un poco el rostro y coloca sus manos sobre las mías.

 _-Algo así_ – seguí moviendo mis caderas a un ritmo constante – _eras más obediente_ – aprieta su paredes alrededor de mi miembro – _pero el sexo era igual de bueno -_ ¡Como me pone!

- _Lo mejor será no decepcionarte_ – aumente el ritmo mientras veía el cuerpo de ella temblar debajo del mío.

" _ **FINAL DEL LEMON"**_

Cada vez que hago el amor con ella disfruto escuchándola llegar al clímax, y hoy no fue la excepción… ambas veces fueron música para mis oídos, ya cuando estábamos exhaustos de tanto ajetreo dejamos que el sueño se apoderara de nosotros. Apoyo su cabeza en mi brazo y antes de quedarse dormida el sonido de su voz hizo eco en mi cabeza " _Te quiero_ ". No podía creer lo que escuche, trate de que nuestros ojos se encontraran pero ya estaba dormida. Su rostro reflejaba calma aun con todo lo que le estaba pasando podía hacer una expresión como esa.

Desperté a mitad de la noche víctima de una pesadilla, el rostro de Tsunade cubierto de sangre basto para que mí cerebro entrara en pánico, todas las mujeres importantes de mi vida terminaron muertas, por diferentes motivos cierto, pero siempre termino solo, y el hecho de imaginar no volver a ver su sonrisa me corta la respiración. Por suerte al abrir los ojos ella seguía ahí, acerque mi cuerpo y la abrace con fuerza mientras respiraba su aroma, trate de volver a dormir mas no lo conseguí, así que decidí permanecer abrasado a ella, al menos hasta que pueda recuperar el sueño.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Buenas tardes_

 _¿Señor Sarutobi?_

 _Encantado, eres Sakura ¿cierto?_

 _¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y mi nieto?_

 _Con algunos altibajos_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Buenos hasta acá, si no les gusto el Lemon avísenme y lo bajo un poco. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	47. Deberías preocuparte más

**¡QUE BONITO INICIO DE SEMANA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta caótica pareja, espero que lo disfruten *.***

 **Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 47: Deberías preocuparte más.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¡¿Se puede tener aún más mala suerte?! Despertarte luego de una noche de sexo con tu novio y que tus padres vean el estado en el que te encuentras y peor aún, ver a Sasuke bajar las escaleras para enfrentarse a el rostro de odio infinito que tiene mi papa ahora. Mi mama trato de relajar el ambiente pero era evidente que mi novio estaba enojado, ¡soy una tonta! ¡¿Por qué no fueron a molestar a Naruto?! Ahora por eso seguro tendré una pelea de pareja…

¡¿Él lo sabía?! ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de eso?! ¡Encima quieres echarme la culpa! ¿Por qué se puso serio al hablar de Naruto? ¿Le ocurrió algo? Me cambie y me llevo a visitarlo, no sabía muy bien que esperar, el rostro de mi hermano ha envejecido una década ¡¿le habrá pasado algo a Hinata?! Entramos a su casa y con ayuda de Sasuke llegamos a su sala, lo mire y el solo apoyo mi mano en mi hombro como dándome fuerzas para algo.

 _-¿Qué tienes hermanito?_ – acaricio sus mejillas que no han parado de soltar lágrimas.

 _-Lo perdimos Saku_ \- ¿Q. Que perdieron? – _Nuestro bebe… esta… muerto_ – no puede ser, Hinata es una mujer sana según tengo entendido y mi hermano también, además de que estoy segura él la cuida en todo momento y – _yo no pude protegerla, yo… soy un fracaso hermanita, la deje sola y le hicieron daño, soy un fracaso yo_ – no puedo seguir escuchando eso, levante mi mano y le di una cachetada.

 _-¡Basta bobo! ¡Esto es algo que le puede ocurrir a cualquier pareja! No es culpa de nadie_ – se frota la mejilla y su mirada se llena de odio, nunca he visto esos ojos en él.

 _-Esta vez sí hay un culpable_ – no lo entiendo – _si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato_ – aprieta las manos fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se quedan blancos.

 _-¿Quién es el culpable?_ – me mira con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas y niega con la cabeza.

 _-Con que yo lo sepa es más que suficiente_ – mire hacia la cocina y veo a Sasuke hablando con Hinata, desde el sillón se la ve demacrada.

 _-¿Cómo esta ella?_ – Naruto voltea su cabeza y al ver a su novia una sonrisa triste se asoma.

 _-Mal, no quiere ni tenerme cerca, cada vez que nos quedamos solos va a la habitación a esconderse bajo las sabanas_ – no deja de mirarla.

 _-¿Le has dicho que la quieres?_ – Niega con la cabeza - _¿porque?_

 _-Por miedo_ \- ¿miedo? – _todos sus problemas empezaron desde que me conoció, si yo no hubiera sido el padre de ese niño, tal vez ella… estaría mejor._

 _-¿tú crees eso?_ – Asiente – _vamos a preguntarle entonces_ – agranda los ojos mientras yo me levanto y voy hacia la cocina, si no hablan jamás recuperaran lo que tenían. Antes de llegar escuchamos que ella hablaba con Sasuke.

Cuando ella se echa la culpa Naruto se cubre la boca con las manos… mientras sus ojos siguen con el reguero de lágrimas, cuando se decide puede llorar como una magdalena. Vimos cómo se abrazaban y se apoyaban mutuamente, yo sentía que mi pecho me apretaba, necesitaba salir de ahí, gracias al cielo Sasuke leyó mis pensamientos y nos retiramos. Él lo sabía… yo podría haberlo ayudado y… ¡no trates de consolarme!, mentira consuélame, necesito un lugar en el cual llorar ahora, en casa de Naruto tuve que hacerme la fuerte por él, ahora necesito llorar.

Salimos a caminar, y en la plaza donde nos sentamos había una bonita niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio, tal vez mi sobrina hubiera sido así de bonita… no sé cómo lo logra, pero me saco una sonrisa y eso se lo debo agradecer… ¿Ya quiere irse? ¿Porque me jala tan fuerte? ¿La conoces? La mujer que dijo su nombre era hermosa, con rasgos delicados, su cabello largo y blanco (no blanco de vieja sino… BLANCO), los ojos son igualitos a los de Hinata y los labios rojos son el perfecto contraste para el color de su piel… Kaguya… ¿Esa Kaguya?

Por el rostro de Sasuke deduzco que si… ¿Su padre?... no me digas que… su mano me está apretando demasiado, pero él está temblando así que no me animo a decirle nada… ya me estoy cansando de esto, me pongo entre ellos y por la manera altanera en la que me mira sé que lo que estoy por hacer es lo correcto… utilice la sonrisa más falsa que tengo para darle una cachetada, ¡me dolió como no te imaginas! Pero le deje en claro que no puede volver a meterse con él. Estaba muy frustrada porque ella sabe cosas de Sasuke que estoy segura yo no…

Según él, no lo conoce como yo, no sabe de sus adicciones las cuales yo fui aprendiendo a lo largo de los años que estaba en casa, lo único bueno que saque de esto es que le hice prometer contarme absolutamente todo de lo que paso con ella… quiero saber más sobre el…

Era jueves de noche cuando su abuelo llegaba a la ciudad, me dijo que nos encontraríamos el viernes al medio día para almorzar, estaba muy nerviosa, quiero decir… según Sasuke es la persona más importante de su vida, me coloque una falda negra, unos zapatos blancos muy bonitos y una camisa a juego sin mangas, y el color que no puede faltar en mi guardarropas un saquito rosa pastel.

Llegue al lugar donde me había indicado y pregunte por la mesa reservada a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, la señorita me indica cual es y ahí se encuentra un señor mayor, sentado leyendo un libro… me acerco a paso lento y una vez alado saludo.

 _-Buenas tardes_ – le digo, el voltea y con una sonrisa cálida me recibe - _¿Señor Sarutobi?_ – se coloca de pie y me tiende la mano.

 _-Encantado, eres Sakura ¿cierto?_ – Asentí, juro que su sonrisa me hacer recordar al Sasuke de antes _– mi nieto no tardará en llegar, me pidió que me adelante para hacerte compañía_ – se levantó y retiro la silla para que pueda sentarme… todo un caballero.

 _-Gracias_ – estoy sudando frio – _¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?_ – trato de sacar conversación.

 _-Bien, por suerte no hubo inconvenientes en el trayecto_ – junta sus dedos sobre la mesa - _¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y mi nieto?_ – parpadeo, no esperaba esa pregunta tan rápido.

 _-Bien señor, con algunos altibajos como todos, pero estamos bien._

 _-Me alegro de oír eso. Hace más de dos años no escuchaba a Sasuke hablar de una mujer hasta que llegaste_ – eso logra que mis mejillas se sonrojen.

 _-Jeje, no es para tanto señor, yo solo –_ siento una mano en mi hombro.

 _-¿No es hermosa abuelo? –_ Dice Sasuke acomodándose en el asiento a mi derecha _– sin contar que es lista, aunque tiene su carácter._

 _-¡Sasuke!_ – lo regaño.

 _-¿ves? Ahora tendré que dormir en el sofá_ – ambos hombres ríen y ahí se nota aún más el parecido _– Vamos a ordenar y de paso aprovechan para conocerse_

La charla fue agradable, comentamos acerca del trabajo de Sasuke, de las acciones que él tenía en la compañía Sarutobi y de la herencia que quería poner a su nombre. La mayor parte del tiempo lo utilizamos en temas agradables, hasta que le pregunto por Itachi y la mirada de mi amor cambio, se puso más… frio.

 _-¿Cómo está tu hermano hijo?_

 _-Realmente no lo sé, desde que tuve ese inconveniente en casa del que te hable no lo he vuelto a ver_ – el señor Uchiha asiente.

 _-Me imagino que duplicaste la seguridad para que no vuelvan a destrozar el lugar_ -… un momento… ¿destrozar dijo? Mire a Sasuke y este me hace un gesto de que hablaremos después.

 _-Por supuesto, y ya comenzamos una demanda contra esos ladrones_ – veo le ceño fruncido del señor Sarutobi.

 _-¿Y tu hermano te está ayudando?_

 _-Desapareció poco después de que me dijo que iba a ayudarme_ \- ¿Cómo que desapareció?

 _-¿Cuándo?_ – pregunte con la preocupación grabada en mi rostro.

 _-Hace como 4 meses no sé nada de él._

 _-¡¿Cuatro meses?!_ – eso me molesto, Itachi siempre estuvo al pendiente de Sasuke y él no se preocupa por su hermano _\- ¡Pudo haberle pasado algo!_ – si le ocurrió algo y justo mi tía estaba con el… yo no sé nada de ella desde que fui a España… agarre mi cartera, le entregue mi parte del almuerzo y me disculpe con ellos mientras a paso apresurado me dirigía hacia la puerta.

 _-¡Sakura!_ – escucho la voz de mi novio desde la entrada del local _– oye, espera_.

 _-¡¿Qué?!_ – no quería gritarle, pero su falta de preocupación me hizo enojar.

 _-¿Acaso estas así por Itachi?_ – Esta celoso, en su voz puedo sentirlo – _mi abuelo vino desde muy lejos para conocerte y tú._

 _-¡No trates de culparme de esto! ¿Y si algo le ocurrió a tu hermano?_ – mira hacia un lado mientras suelta un largo suspiro - _¡¿Y si mi tía Tsunade estaba con él en ese momento?!_ – Ahora si muestra preocupación – _no lo pensaste verdad_ … - niega – _no sé nada de ella desde que viaje y ahora tú me dices que tampoco sabes nada de tu hermano ¿te parece coincidencia?_

 _-Seguro está de vacaciones con la abuela, no deberías preocuparte tanto_ – trata de cambiar el tema – _además si algo les hubiera pasado ya nos habríamos enterado._

 _-¡Creo que ni así te importaría!_ – No quería que suene así _– lo siento yo._

 _-Tienes razón ¡¿Por qué me molestaría que algo le suceda al único hermano que tengo?!_ – lo hice enfadar, y no era eso lo que quería.

 _-Lo siento Sasuke yo_ – coloca la palma de su mano frente a mi rostro.

 _-Ya entendí, ve a buscar a mi hermano, yo me quedo aquí con mi abuelo_ – se voltea y vuelve al restaurant… ¿debo seguirlo? De la manera que se encuentra ahora no me escucharía… levante mi mano en un último intento por detenerlo pero ya estaba muy lejos…

 _-Lo siento…_ \- gire sobre mis talones mientras miraba por última vez hacia atrás, nuestros ojos se encontraron y cuando aparto el rostro pude sentir su dolor – _lo siento_ \- volví a susurrar, antes de salir corriendo hacia el hospital donde trabaja mi tía.

Al llegar busque a Shizune, al principio no quería cooperar pero luego que le comentara lo preocupada que estaba cedió. Me conto que le dispararon, que tomo un mes de vacaciones y que a los 3 meses de estar trabajando aviso que se tomaría un receso, pero que no comento el motivo de su decisión. Eso me dejo aún más preocupada… fui a su departamento al llegar puedo ver los agujeros en la puerta de entrada, parecían de balas y al mirar adentro me percaté de que no había nadie. Le pregunte a su vecina por ella, sé que mi tía no le cae bien pero algo ha de saber. Me dijo que hace tiempo no la ve pero que se había marchado con un hombre joven, supongo que era Itachi.

Fui a casa de mis padres y le pedí a mi mamá que llame al teléfono de mi tía, nadie contesto… esto no puede ser... le explique todo lo que paso ya que estaba preocupada y ambas fuimos a la comisaria a hacer la denuncia. Al llegar nos hacen esperar y luego un hombre con barba pronunciada y cabello negro nos recibe, el olor a cigarrillo que desprende es increíble. Pasamos a una oficina del lugar y nos sentamos frente al gran escritorio.

 _-¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno verdad?_ \- ¿lo conozco?

 _-Mi nombre es Azuma Sarutobi_ \- ¿Azuma?

 _-Eres el amigo de Sasuke_ – asiente con una sonrisa.

 _-Soy su tío_ – ¡ahhhhhh! Con razón Sasuke confiaba tanto en ese policía del que siempre hablaba, además tiene el mismo apellido que su abuelo.

 _-Encantada_ – no estoy aquí para hablar sobre nosotros – _señor Sarutobi_.

 _-Dime Azuma_ – asiento.

 _-Señor Azuma, quiero reportar a una persona desaparecida_ – se cruza de brazos mientras me escucha atentamente _– mi tía Tsunade Senju está desaparecida, fui a su departamento y la entrada está destrozada y no hay rastros de ella._

 _-Ella está bien_ \- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – _se encuentra en un refugio con Itachi Uchiha_ \- ¿refugio?

 _-¿Quién se lo dijo?_

 _-Yo se lo aconseje, una pandilla la estaba buscando constantemente y tuvieron que esconderse._

 _-¿Y cómo puedo contactarlos?_ – se encoge de hombros.

 _-Solo se cómo están cuando Itachi me llama desde un teléfono descartable_ – esa respuesta no me convence.

 _-Señor, entiendo que no tenga contacto con ellos… pero necesito algo más que eso._

 _-No puedo proveerle ninguna información, por la seguridad de ellos_ – mi madre asiente pero esta igual de preocupada que yo – _además usted tiene otro motivo por el cual preocuparse._

 _-No lo entiendo –_ miro a mi madre y le pidió que nos deje solos. Yo asentí y ella salió por la puerta.

 _-Tengo pruebas contra Deidara, ¿recuerda? el hombre que abuso de usted_ \- ¡¿Cómo él lo?!... Sasuke.

 _-Sasuke se lo conto…_ – asiente, ahora soy yo la que está molesta… Era un tema privado, no tenía que ir a divulgarlo – _yo no tengo nada con que probar lo que me hicieron._

 _-Yo si_ \- ¿qué? _– Hay un video de esa noche_ – tiene que ser una mentira, ¡¿ese video esta por todos lados acaso?!

 _-¿Cómo lo consiguió?_ – duda un momento antes de contestar.

 _-Sasuke me lo entrego hace 5 meses más o menos_ – ¡Este, este… Idiota de Sasuke Uchiha! Le dije que se mantuviera alejado de todo hasta que yo volviera y el siguió investigando, busco el video y todo además de que se lo entrego a su tío sin avisarme. Debo calmarme o estoy segura explotare… tenemos mucho de qué hablar Uchiha.

¡Tú falta de toque para hacer y decir las cosas no me gusta!

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Superaremos esto, y así tu papa no quiera tendremos muchos hijos_

 _Te amo Naruto_ \- ¡AWWWW! Esta es la mujer que yo amo

 _Te necesito_

 _Pensé que ya no me querías_

 _No te quiero_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	48. Siempre contigo

**¡Hola gente bella! Llego el hermoso y esperado inicio de semana. Antes que nada quiero disculparme con esa gente que esperaba que este fanfic fuera única y exclusivamente SASUSAKU, al principio esa era mi intensión pero luego me fueron gustando más parejas y… las ideas volaron. Si nos les gustan las demás parejas pueden saltarlas, tratar de leerlas o bien dejar de seguir la historia, estuve a punto de cambiar mi modo de relatar por unas cuantas críticas negativas (algo cruel y desagradable)… me banco las críticas pero siempre con respeto.**

 **¡En fin! Disculpen esa pequeña queja pero… ¡estaba echando humos la semana pasada! Continuamos con la historia, en este capítulo no hay Sasusaku pero si lemon *o***

 **Nos leemos en los reviews y ¡COMENCENMOS!**

 **CAPITULO 48 – Siempre contigo.**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Llegue al hospital con Hinata inconsciente, perdía sangre a mas no poder, la desesperación que sentía era horrible, cuando la separaron de mi las manos me temblaban. Pregunte por la abuela y me dijeron que estaba de vacaciones… ¡definitivamente la suerte no está de mi lado! Cerca de 1 hora después de haber llegado me dijeron que lograron estabilizar a Hinata pero… no pudieron salvar al bebe… sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba, soy un fracaso… ni siquiera pude cuidar a mi familia.

Entre a la habitación de mi amor, ella seguía durmiendo. Me acomode en una silla a su lado, no me atreví a tocarla… si no me hubiera conocido ella estaría bien, todo lo malo le ocurre por culpa mía "lo siento" "lo siento" "lo siento" me pase repitiendo hasta que ya no me salía la voz. Estuvo 3 días internada, y cuando le dieron de alta la lleve a casa. Las veces que trate de acercarme a ella me rechazo, ha de estar odiándome ahora… todo el amor que se sentía cuando nuestro bebe estaba parecía haberse esfumado.

Se lo conté a mis padres y ellos lloraron conmigo, vinieron a visitarme y todo, pero solo se quedaron un momento ya que Hinata se sentía muy incómoda. Volví a trabajar para huir de esa sensación de culpa que sentía. No se lo conté a nadie, solo a mi jefe para explicar los días de ausencia. Cuando Sakura llego a mi puerta acompañada del Teme sentí que las nubes se abrían un poco… ¿si le dije que la quería? Claro que no, me odia. ¡No espera! ¡No vayas a decirle eso!... ¿Por qué se culpa? Claro que no te culpo a ti mi amor, todo es culpa del maldito de tu padre y te juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a matar.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace como debería haberlo hecho el día que todo paso. Era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba, bajo de peso y se dejó caer en la depresión… y yo no hice nada para sacarla de ese estado, soy un tonto.

\- _Te amo_ – le dije mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas – _lamento no haber podido cuidarte_ – me acerco más a ella y estrecho su cuerpo.

\- … _lo siento_ – pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura -… _mi padre quería que esto pasara y yo… se lo permití._

\- _¡Hey! No te eches la culpa_ – beso la coronilla de su cabeza _– superaremos esto, y así tu papa no quiera tendremos muchos hijos_ – escucho como una suave risa sale de sus labios – _y si tenemos suerte saldrán igual de bonitos que tú –_ Vuelve sus ojos hacia mí y con esa sonrisa que creí pérdida acaricia mis mejillas.

\- _Te amo Naruto_ \- ¡AWWWW! Esta es la mujer que yo amo, juro mi princesa que te protegeré. No pude aguantarme y la besé, tratando de transmitir todo el amor que solo es para ella.

Cuando me correspondió sentí que mi pecho se hinchaba de felicidad, sentir sus dulces labios removió todo mi ser. Se puso de pie aun con nuestras bocas unidas y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apreté su cuerpo contra el mío mientras inspiraba su aroma a lavanda. Ella era la medicina que le faltaba a este corazón roto, me separé un poco de ella mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

\- _Te necesito_ – le dije – _es un infierno no poder estar contigo._

 _\- Pensé que ya no me querías_ – me confiesa, ¡¿cómo no la voy a querer?! Si ella es la razón por la cual respiro.

\- _No te quiero… yo te amo Hinata, te adoro y… me volví adicto a ti. Por favor ¿podemos hacer el amor?_ \- sus mejillas estallan en ese rojo tan bonito que me fascina.

\- _Yo…_ \- asiente de manera tierna mientras acomoda su cabello tras la oreja _– si quiero… estar, hacer… el amor contigo_ – le extendí mi mano derecha y una vez que la sostuvo la jale de un tirón y atrape su cuerpo en el camino. Bese su mejilla y deje mis labios en contacto con su piel, la cual está caliente. Levante su mentón con una de mis manos y me apodere de sus labios nuevamente, deslice mis manos por su cintura - _¿A. Aquí?_ \- logra articular dentro del beso. Me separe un poco, nuestras narices se rozaban.

 _-¿Dónde quieres ir?_ – mis ojos están fijos en los suyos.

- _Vamos a la habitación_ – me agache un poco y la sostuve por los muslos mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas – _¡No, no hace falta! soy pesada y_ – acerque nuestros labios hasta que su aliento se mezclaba con el mío.

- _Tenerte así_ – afianzo el agarre – _me recuerda que estoy contigo_ – un beso rápido y me alejo un poco – _que aunque todo salga mal, estarás aquí para mí._

- _Siempre contigo_ – me afirma ella, tiene los ojos brillantes y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

 ** _INICIO DEL LEMON_**

Nos besamos todo el trayecto hasta la habitación, subí a la cama con ella en brazos y la baje lo más suavemente posible sobre el colchón. Me separe de ella para quitarme la remera que traía puesta y luego baje para besar sus labios con pasión. Ella me correspondió al instante, acariciando mi espalda, mi nuca y desordenando mi cabello con sus manos. Fui dejando un rastro de besos desde su mejilla hasta el cuello de la remera gigante que usaba ella como camisón, me baje de la cama para poder sacarle el pantalón que usaba dejando sus piernas al aire, su piel se erizo al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

Estaba apoyada en sus codos mirando cada una de mis acciones, bese sus tobillos, subiendo mis besos a lo largo de sus piernas, usando mis manos para acariciarla al mismo tiempo, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Levante un poco la remera para posar mis labios cerca del inicio de sus bragas, reprimió un suspiro mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Mis besos subieron a lo largo de su abdomen, aun sin remover del todo la remera de ella. No llevaba brazier, así que aproveche para succionar despacio uno de sus pezones.

 _-¡Ah!_ – suelta en pequeño gemido, acaricie su piel mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse de la molestosa prenda. Ella es mi ángel, su cabello estaba esparcido, sus manos intentando cubrir sus senos de alguna manera, lo cual es imposible, porque aunque ella los odie a mí me encantan. Sus ojos ligeramente cerrados y las mejillas rojas.

- _Eres hermosa_ – le dije mientras liberaba a sus pechos del escondite. Sujete sus manos con las mías a los costados de su cabeza, ella mi miraba sorprendida no se movía un centímetro – _te amo_ – pegue mi pecho al suyo y bese sus labios

- _Te amo_ – entrelaza nuestros dedos y con los ojos llorosos – _te amo demasiado_ – beso mis labios de manera dulce y antes de que pudiera corresponderle se separó de mi _–…quiero… estar arriba_ – eso no es normal en ella, no suele decirme que es lo que quiere hacer, siempre tengo que preguntárselo y aun así no lo dice.

 _-¿Segura?_ – asiente. Me acosté, mientras disfruto de la vista de mi princesa levantándose de la cama para quitarme los pantalones, o al menos intentarlo ya que el botón de este es bastante molesto. No pude evitar reír al ver la cara de enojo que pone mientras batalla con la prenda – _¿te ayudo?_ – niega con la cabeza y desprende el cierre sin soltar el botón, mete su mano en el agujero y masajea mi pene suavemente. Siento sus labios en mi cuello y su mano acariciando mi miembro – _¡quieres volverme loco!_ – yo forcejee con el botón de mi pantalón y cuando por fin cedió ella no dudo y me lo saco (claro que con ayuda mía). Quede solo en bóxer, apoye mi cabeza un la almohada mientras disfrutaba del tacto de su mano.

- _Di. Dime si no te gu, gusta_ – no sé a qué se refiere, se sentía fantástico y –

-¡Joder! – me apoye en mis codos y la imagen de ella dándome sexo oral me enloqueció, eche la cabeza hacia atrás – _¡Hinata!_ – era el cielo, si llegaba a mirarla estoy seguro que no aguantaría… aunque si sigue con este ritmo tampoco durare mucho, antes de que pudiera decirle que se detenga ella sola paro. Me saco el bóxer y subió a mi cadera, y mirándome a los ojos se dejó caer. Agarre sus caderas y ella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho.

- _Te amo_ – dijo, levante la mirada, tenía el cabello algo revuelto cubriendo sus senos, las mejillas rojas y la expresión tan hermosa que muestra siempre que hacemos el amor.

- _También yo_ – le dije mientras la estiraba hacia mí logrando que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran. Levante las rodillas mientras movía sus caderas con las manos, esto es gloria, creí que me volvería loco, el tiempo que no podía tocarla. La abrace con fuerza – _eres mi todo Hinata._

 ** _FINAL DEL LEMON_**

Desde ese momento lo viví como si estuviera viéndolo todo desde un tercer plano, se sentía irreal, era tan mía en ese momento, como si pudiéramos superar cualquier cosa estando juntos. Cuando ella llego a clímax supe que la quería tener siempre conmigo, me vale un demonio su familia y su estúpido complejo de superioridad, no puedo vivir sin Hinata. Yo no tarde mucho en seguirla, se mantuvo sobre mí hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, no recordaba que hacer el amor fuera tan intenso, esta vez se sintió diferente. Acariciaba su espalda haciendo figuras con los dedos, ella solo suspiraba.

 _-Sabes, no recordaba que fuera tan cansador_ – suelta una risa y se acomoda mejor - _¿quieres que prepare algo para comer?_

 _-¿Ramen?_ – asiento, es mi comida favorita ¿Por qué no lo haría? _– mmm… ¿y si salimos a comer?_

 _-Aún no he cobrado_ – se encoge sobre mí, odio decirle que no pero no tengo dinero ahora para gastar – _tal vez más adelante_ – quiero darle todo lo que tengo, pero lastimosamente no es mucho _-… lo siento Hinata_ – ella niega y levanta su rostro para mírame directo a los ojos.

- _Yo también podré trabajar de nuevo_ – veo una sonrisa en sus labios – _y así todo será más fácil para ti._

 _-¿Quieres que le pida a mi madre el puesto que dejaste?_

 _-Si aún está disponible si, al menos hasta que consiga algo mejor_ – me alegra verla así.

 _-¡Genial! Ya mismo se lo pido_ – cogí mi teléfono – _enseguida iré a preparar el ramen, por ahora quédate así conmigo_ – abrace su cintura.

 _-¿Y si la llamas un poco más tarde?_ – detuve mi dedo antes de llegar a marcar el número.

 _-¿Ocurre algo?_ – sus mejillas están coloradas nuevamente.

 _-Quiero aprovechar lo que resta del día para_ – besa mi cuello - _hacer el amor contigo_ – no tengo objeción contra eso – _la comida puede esperar._

No lo pensé dos veces, esa tarde-noche fue muy provechosa para ambos, y desde ese mismo momento me prometí hacer hasta lo imposible para defenderla, así tenga que pelear contra los mismísimos Hyuga en el proceso. No dejare que vuelvan a meterse con mi familia.

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Desperté a eso de las 5 de la mañana, el hambre que sentía era terrible, eso me pasa por estar tanto tiempo sin probar bocado. Busque con la mirada mi ropa, solo veía mi camisa… tal vez si me levanto lentamente Itachi no se dará cuenta y así no tendríamos que aclarar ese "te quiero" que salió sin permiso de mis labios. Baje lo más despacio posible de la cama y-

 _-¿Ya no puedes dormir?_ – ¡rayos! Se me olvida que tiene el sueño ligero.

 _-Tengo hambre y_ –

- _Iré a preparar el desayuno, tú espera_ – no quiero tener que hablar con él ahora, siento vergüenza por tener una lengua tan larga.

 _-¡No hace falta!_ – No voltee a verlo – _quiero decir, puedo hacerlo sola. Aprovecha y descansa tú que puedes yo_ – no me deja terminar.

- _De acuerdo, cualquier cosa grita y estaré ahí_ – ¿no protesto? Voltee a mirarlo y estaba de espaldas a mi… ¿soy yo o… sonaba molesto?

Por suerte el lugar no era muy grande y encontrar la cocina no fue complicado, me prepare un café negro con unas tostadas, y una vez mi estómago dejo de rugir fui a ducharme. Lo que no calcule fue que del apuro no traje toallas y al buscarlas por el lugar no las encontré, ¡demonios! bueno de todas maneras no hay nadie además de nosotros así que fui a la pequeña sala a buscar las cosas de mi maleta. Recogí una blusa, unos jeans cómodos y mí -

 _-¿Quién eres?_ – ese no es Itachi. Voltee tan rápido que juro que escuche el sonido de los huesos en mi cuello… la sombra tras de mi era altísima… ¡¿Qué hare?!

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

 ** _Adelanto:_**

 _-¡ITACHI!_ – Escucho unos pasos apresurados viniendo desde el dormitorio _– ¡ITAC!_ – me arrebata el atizador y realiza una llave atrapando mis brazo tras de mí, pegando mi pecho al suyo. Subí una rodilla impactando directo con sus genitales, suelta un grito desgarrador y libera mis manos.

 _-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	49. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

**¡HELLO! Sí, es jueves y si este capítulo no es muy largo. Pero estoy sin trabajo así que subo lo poco que pude adelantar para no dejarlos con las ganas. Subiré la continuación ni bien la tenga, capaz este para el lunes o un poco después pero ¡hare lo que pueda!**

 **¡Nos leemos en los reviews! :3**

 **CAPITULO 49: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?**

Era un hombre de cabello negro tirando hacia azul con rasgos filosos, como los de un animal…

 _-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!_ \- ¡¿será uno de los matones?! Me importo un bledo estar desnuda, agarre uno de los atizadores para la chimenea que había ahí y arremetí contra él. Sujeto mi brazo a mitad del trayecto evitando que impacte contra su cabeza.

 _-¡Oiga! ¡Cálmese!_ – ¡entro en propiedad privada sin autorización! ¡¿Espera que me calme?! Trate de librarme de su agarre pero su gran masa muscular no me lo hace fácil.

 _-¡ITACHI!_ – Escucho unos pasos apresurados viniendo desde el dormitorio - _¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA!_ – Sigo forcejeando con el _– ¡ITAC!_ – me arrebata el atizador y realiza una llave atrapando mis brazos tras de mí, pegando mi pecho al suyo ¡¿Por qué TARDA TANTO ESTE UCHIHA?! Segundos después sale Itachi con una escopeta de caño corto. Estoy salvada…

 _-¿Kisame?_ \- ¿Qué?

 _-¡Qué hay amigo!_ – sigo pegada a este sujeto de aspecto terrorífico – _lamento venir así pero_ – hice fuerza para que me soltara y solo logre lastimarme el hombro - _¿Es tu chica?_ – subí una rodilla impactando directo con sus genitales, suelta un grito desgarrador y libera mis manos.

 _-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!_ – El hombre queda agonizando en el suelo mientras yo lo miro con superioridad desde arriba - _¡Y tú!_ – Apunto a Itachi _– tardaste demasiado_ \- Agarro mis cosas dejándolos solos y encerrándome en la habitación para poder vestirme, estoy demasiado molesta para que me importe el hecho de que me haya visto desnuda ¿Cómo va a ser seguro este lugar si cualquiera puede entrar? ¿Y si era uno de esos matones y…? estoy temblando…

Me senté en la cama sosteniendo mi rostro entre las manos, si hubiera sido uno de esos idiotas en este momento estaría muerta, y quien sabe que hubieran hecho con Itachi después… escuche como la puerta se abría ¡¿Ni siquiera puedo trancar la puerta para salvarme?! Al ver una cabellera negra larga supe quién era, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa y no quiero hablar con él. Se acomoda alado mío pasando su brazo tras mis hombros.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?_ \- ¡CLARO QUE NO! La mirada que le di se lo hizo saber de maravilla _– solo vino a traerme algunas cosas, ya no volverá por aquí._

 _-¿Cuántas personas saben de este lugar?_

 _-Solo el, mi asistente Obito y yo_ – ya son demasiados – _estaremos seguros, además creo que puedes defenderte sin mí._

 _-Ese hombre… ¿Sabe artes marciales?_ – se toca el mentón y luego asiente.

- _Es campeón de Judo_ – ¡eso explica todo! _\- ¿Te lastimo?_ – Negué – _tus muñecas están rojas._

 _-Hace buenas llaves_ – frunce el ceño – _y es bastante fuerte además_ – en sus ojos puedo ver dibujado el bichito de los celos.

 _-Ya entendí_ – dice levantándose de la cama y tirándome una toalla que había en el lugar – _vístete iré a desayunar._

 _-Oye Itachi_ – no me mira – _no es tan bueno como tú_ – pude ver la media sonrisa que se formó en sus labios antes de salir del lugar _– niño tonto…_

Pasamos 3 semanas sin discutir nada sobre los Akatsuki, tampoco tocamos el tema del "Te quiero" así que fue relativamente tranquila nuestra convivencia. El realizaba llamadas cada 3 días para informar como estábamos y averiguar cómo iba la investigación. Lo que nos pudo afirmar fue que la cabeza detrás de todo esto era un hombre llamado Deidara, pero los motivos por el cual estaban tras de mi le eran desconocidos todavía. Los víveres los comprábamos de un pueblito cercano, bueno en realidad Itachi lo hacía ya que según el yo llamaba demasiado la atención.

Yo me dedique el noventa por ciento del tiempo a dibujar y pasear por los alrededores, era un lugar precioso, definitivamente tiene buen gusto a la hora de elegir un terreno, había un pequeño arroyo no muy lejos, yo lo consideraba perfecto para ir a dibujar los días que tenía que quedarme sola. Hace casi un mes estamos en este lugar, e Itachi había ido al pueblo así que decidí ir al arroyo, tome todo lo que necesitaba para dibujar y emprendí camino. Me acomode en el árbol de siempre, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a dibujar el sonido de un disparo lleno el ambiente.

Uno tras otro se repetían a lo lejos, deje mis cosas escondidas y fui a mirar. Un hombre de aspecto siniestro con la cara tapada disparaba a unos platos que salían volando desde una distancia bastante alejada. Estaba sumamente concentrado en su labor, o al menos eso pensé hasta que el árbol alado mío se hundió debido al impacto de una bala contra él. ¡¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?!

 _-Sal lentamente de tu escondite_ – alce las manos en señal de rendición mientras entraba en su campo de visión – _una mujer, eso no lo esperaba_ – dice antes de apuntar al siguiente plato y reventarlo con una bala.

- _Emm yo, ¿Hola?_ – cuando se quitó el pañuelo que lo cubría, se pudo apreciar mejor lo bronceada de su piel y el bigote con barba blanca que poseía.

 _-Acércate, no muerdo_ – no pero si dispara.

- _Con esa gran arma preferiría quedarme aquí_ – baja el objeto de metal al suelo y levanta las manos.

 _-¿Mejor?_ – Al menos puedo pelear si algo pasa, camine a paso lento hasta su posición - _¿No eres muy joven para estar deambulando por el bosque tu sola?_

 _-Jaja gracias por el halago_ – enarca una de sus grandes cejas – _Soy Tsunade Senju_ – extiendo mi mano a modo de saludo.

 _-Dime Raikage_ – nombre muy extraño te diré. No me devuelve el saludo.

 _-Bonito nombre_ – comienza a reír mientras ataja su estómago con sus manos.

 _-¿No eres de por aquí cierto?_ \- me encojo de hombros – _eres demasiado pálida para ser de esta zona_ – ¿perdón?

 _-¡Rayos!, me has descubierto_ – finjo decepción.

 _-Raikage es el puesto que ocupo dentro del pueblo_ – me cruzo de brazos – _soy el Cuarto Raikage, el líder._

 _-Ahh, como un Shaman o algo así_ – vuelve a reír.

 _-No tengo poderes mágicos ni hablo con muertos._

 _-Yo hago lo segundo_ – agranda los ojos – _soy médico, tranquilo._

 _-Ya veo_ – se rasca su barba y prosigue – _¿Qué hace una médico pálida como tú por esta zona?_

 _-Estoy quedándome cerca de aquí por vacaciones y fui al arroyo a dibujar… y ¿Qué hace el líder de su pueblo disparando a platos flotantes?_

 _-Practico puntería._

 _-Eso supuse._

 _-No deberías andar sola por el bosque, hay un grupo que ha estado invadiendo mi territorio y ya no es seguro._

 _-Anotado, iré por mis cosas y volveré a mi cabaña. Un placer Sr… ¿Raikage?_ – agarra su arma del suelo y se coloca a mi lado.

 _-La acompaño hasta el arroyo, como le dije, ya no es seguro por aquí_ – este hombre me da mala espina, pero no planeo discutir con alguien que tiene ¡ESO! en su mano derecha.

 _-Gracias._

Caminamos en silencio en medio del bosque, sujetaba su arma como si esperara algún ataque sorpresa. Recogí mis cosas y antes de que pudiera ponerme en pie el me empuja dentro de la maleza y se coloca delante levantando la pistola o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

 _-¡Cálmese si!_ – hace un gesto para que me calle, el cual obedecí inmediatamente. Apunto hacia una zona y disparo 2 veces. Escuche el grito de alguien y luego el sonido de algo impactando con el suelo. ¡Este tipo está loco! Agarre mis cosas con las manos temblando y el me tiende una para ayudar a ponerme en pie. Me hace una señal para que lo siga hacia la zona donde había disparado y al llegar encontramos a 2 muchachos jóvenes envueltos en una capucha negra con nubes rojas tirados.

 _-Ve si siguen con vida_ \- ¿qué? _– ¡Hazlo!_ – obedecí, comencé a buscarles el pulso y uno de ellos aún estaba vivo.

 _-Aun respira, debería tratarlo y así_ – antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dispara en la frente abriéndole la cabeza… la sangre llego hasta mi manchando mi rostro y parte de la ropa que traía. No sé de donde saque el valor pero termine preguntándole algo que tenía atorado en mi garganta _\- ¿Va a matarme?_ – su semblante se relajó y respiro profundo.

 _-No –_ sentí como el aire volvía a mis pulmones – _estos tipos están invadiendo mi terreno, roban a mi gente y asesinan a las mujeres_ – parece una historia de ficción – _este es un pequeño mensaje para las cabezas de esta organización_ – yo solo podía temblar como una hoja – _agarra tus cosas y vuelve a tu cabaña, trata de salir lo menos posible mientras estés aquí_ \- ¡¿Pies para que los quiero?! Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, antes de llegar mis rodillas flaquearon y termine estampada contra el suelo.

Mientras estaba tirada no paraba de repetirme que todo estaría bien, que ya estaba a salvo y… la figura de Itachi corriendo hacia mí me lleno de tranquilidad. Me arrodille como pude y me abrace la de impotencia y rabia se apoderaron de mi… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

 ** _Adelanto:_**

 ** _-Abuelo, no sé cómo pedirte esto pero, necesito dinero._**

 ** _-Mi fortuna es para ti y para tu hermano._**

 ** _-El dinero es para ayudar a papá – ahí su mirada cambia_**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	50. Situaciones engañosas

**¡ALO GENTE! ¡Feliz inicio de semana!**

 **Si, sé que desaparecí, pero estoy de exámenes en la universidad y el tiempo no es mi amigo, deje unas cuantas cosas sin hacer pero por fin pude terminar este capítulo, lamento la demora U.U**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena su espera, sin más divague ¡comenzamos! Nos leemos en los reviews. :3**

 **Capítulo 50 - Situaciones engañosas.**

 **SASUKE POV´S**

Mi abuelo llego el jueves a eso de las 6 pm, aproveche para ir a su casa-mansión a hablar de lo que está pasando con mi padre. Me recibió uno de sus extraños guarda espaldas, siempre usan mascaras graciosas con caras de animales y se hacen llamar Anbus. Él al verme entrar a su despacho corre a regalarme un fuerte abrazo y una caja de chocolates, sabe que odio los dulces por eso creo que lo hace apropósito. Me invita a cenar pero tengo que rechazar la oferta, estoy demasiado cansado y quiero estar con todas las luces mañana cuando conozca a Sakura.

- _Abuelo, no sé cómo pedirte esto pero…_ \- dudo por un momento – _Necesito una suma bastante grande de dinero –_ lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

- _Mi fortuna es para ti y para tu hermano_ – su cariño por mi Itachi es algo que aun desconozco, cada vez que tiene la oportunidad me abandona.

- _El dinero es para ayudar a mi padre_ – en ese momento su mirada cambia, refleja todo el odio y resentimiento que tiene en su corazón hacia él.

- _Sabes que no te negaría nada_ – eso es cierto – _pero esta vez… mi dinero no lo usaras para cubrir los desastres de ese hombre_ – ya me esperaba esa respuesta.

- _Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero sigue siendo mi padre y está en problemas, por eso necesito_ – golpea la mesa con una de sus manos.

 _-¿Cómo tiene el descaro de enviarte a ti como mensajero?_ – camina de un lado a otro – _si es por eso que me has hecho venir desde tan lejos hijo yo._

 _-No, no es por eso –_ comienza a tranquilizarse – _quiero que conozcas a mi novia, he encontrado a una mujer que quiero presentarte._

- _Me alegra oír eso_ – va a paso lento hasta su escritorio – _y lamento lo del dinero. Fugaku debe aprender a no depender de otros para salir de sus problemas._

 _-Descuida, entiendo_ – conversamos un rato sobre el almuerzo de mañana, le indique el lugar y la hora, así él tendría un poco de tiempo a solas con la hermosa para conocerla mejor. Me despedí de él y fui a casa a descansar, mañana tendría exámenes en la facultad y no llegaría exactamente para las 1pm pero al menos ya lo tendría cubierto.

Llegue como alma que lleva el diablo al restaurante, los veo a los 2 conversando tranquilamente. Mi abuelo quedo maravillado con ella, al menos eso veo en su expresión. ¿Por qué tengo que saber algo de Itachi? ¡¿Acaso se molestó conmigo?! ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? Sin avisarle a mi abuelo fui detrás de ella, si esta así por el tema de Itachi me voy a molestar, hice a mi abuelo venir solo para conocerla y se preocupa más por mi hermano que por mí… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Ella no tiene ni idea de los sentimientos encontrados que tengo respecto a Itachi… era mi Ídolo, mi héroe y cada vez que lo necesite él se desapareció… me abandono… " _Ya entendí, ve a buscar a mi hermano, yo me quedo aquí con mi abuelo"_ fue lo único que logre articular, ella también lo prefiere a él… entiendo que esté preocupado por la vieja pero… la mire por última vez al verla correr hacia la calle.

Camine derrotado hasta la mesa, ¿Por qué siempre eligen a mi hermano sobre mí? Mis padres lo preferían, mi papá solo hablaba de él, mi madre decía que Itachi me cuidaría y ahora… mi novia también… al sentarme frente a mi abuelo y ver su cara supe que él también estaba enojado.

- _Lamento eso abuelo, sé que viniste desde lejos para conocerla y_ – niega con la cabeza.

 _-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?_ \- ¿Para qué iría con ella?

- _Ella fue a buscar a mi hermano, que estoy seguro esta de vacaciones por ahí con su nueva conquista_ – agranda los ojos.

 _-¿Tu hermano tiene novia?_ – suelto una carcajada que estoy seguro escucharon en Japón.

- _Abuela querrás decir_ – levanta una ceja – _es la tía de Sakura. No es su novia exactamente pero es como diez años mayor que él_ – se encoje de hombros.

- _No le veo lo malo a eso Sasuke_ – ¡No me lo creo! _– para el amor no hay edad hijo. Tú antigua novia era mayor que vos no estoy equivocado_ – la decepción está pintada en mi rostro.

- _Kaguya fue un error –_ se cruza de brazos _– ¡y lo fue abuelo! Cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de Itachi ni Kaguya ni nada de eso._

 _-De acuerdo, no hablaremos de eso_ \- ¡GRACIAS! – _pero si de esta chica, Sakura cierto_ – ¡lo hace a propósito! – _deberías ir a buscarla, se la notaba muy exaltada, no sea que le ocurra algo._

- _Ella sabe cuidarse muy bien_ – frunce el ceño _– además, no quiero que te quedes a almorzar solo y_ – se levanta de la mesa.

- _Si no vas a buscarla serás tú el que se quede solo_ – dice antes de dejar dinero para la cuenta y marcharse… ¡Todo es tu culpa Itachi!

Llame al mozo, le di el dinero de la consumición más la propina y salí muy enojado del lugar, odiaba a todo el mundo, quería tirar todo por la ventana y olvidarme de las penas… Ni siquiera podía ir al restaurante de Jugo a tomar algo, por culpa de este embrollo con los Akatsuki. Fui a la plaza donde paseamos con Sakura normalmente, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco o soy capaz de mandar a todos al quinto infierno. Porque siempre que hablan de Itachi conmigo termino así… yo quería con todas mis fuerzas parecerme a él, pero ahora…

 _-Sasuke_ – escuche mi nombre o estoy loco. Levante la vista y nada más al ver la cabellera blanca supe que todo el día estaba destinado al fracaso. Me puse de pie y camine sin voltear a verla – al menos ten la delicadeza de saludarme.

 _-Hola –_ dije caminando aún más rápido a la salida. Me jalo del brazo obligándome a detenerme.

- _No voy a morderte Sasuke ¡Dios! Odio cuando te comportas como un niño_ – esa fue la cereza del pastel.

 _-¡Ya lo sé!_ – Exploté - _¡¿por eso te acostaste con mi padre el día del compromiso?!_ – frunce el ceño y suelta su suspiro de frustración.

- _Yo no me acosté con él, ya te lo dije mil veces._

 _-Se lo que vi, no trates de negar que estabas en la cama con él. No soy idiota_ – su expresión se suaviza, pero estoy harto de que me vean como un idiota.

- _Sasu-chan, tu padre estaba borracho, entro a nuestra habitación por error. Yo me dormí así esperándote a ti_ – mis recuerdos van rápidamente a esa noche. Le partí la mandíbula a mi padre, no me quede a comprobar si estaba o no borracho.

 _-No trates de convencerme_ – es mi orgullo lo que fue herido y una simple excusa como esta no lo salvara.

 _-Mi vida, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, fuiste el único hombre en mi vida. Aun hasta ahora sigo siendo fiel a tu recuerdo_ – parece sincera… ¡NO! ¡Puede volverse monja si quiere! No regresare con ella.

- _Has de tu vida lo que se te dé la gana, yo tengo a alguien muy importante para mí y nada de lo que digas puede cambiar lo que paso._

 _-Pero si no paso_ – le hago una señal con el dedo para que guarde silencio, arruga los labios.

- _Tú y yo nunca nos vimos_ – estire mi brazo y me separe de ella, camine como si el mismo diablo estuviera buscándome, subí a mi vehículo sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, encendí el motor y vague sin rumbo fijo. Extrañamente termine frente a la casa de Naruto, en realidad eso no es lo extraño, lo raro es que frente al lugar se encontraba el auto del padre de Hinata y más importante aún, el dobe estaba sosteniéndolo del cuello con claras intenciones de matarlo.

 _-¡¿QUE PARTE DE NO VUELVAS POR AQUÍ NO TE QUEDO CLARO?!_ – Es lo primero que escucho al acercarme a la escena.

 _-¡Tengo derecho a saber algo de mi hija_! – la ira en los ojos de Naruto es tan palpable. Por miedo a que cometa una locura acelero el paso y lo separo del cuello de su suegro.

 _-¡¿TEME?!_ – Se sorprende al verme pero su enojo sigue creciendo – _¡Suéltame! ¡Este hombre no merece estar cerca de mi Hinata!_ – forcejea conmigo tratando de librarse.

 _-¡Cálmate Naruto! No hagas una tontería_ – sigue moviéndose como un demente – _¡Quieto o te golpeo!_

 _-¡SI TE ACERCAS A HINATA JURO QUE! –_

 _-¿Puedo meterte preso por amenazarme sabes eso?_ – este Naruto no lo conozco, está fuera de sí.

- _Padre_ – al oír la voz de Hinata ambos se detienen, parece como si la sola presencia de ella calmara las cosas. Se coloca entre el dobe el señor Hyuga, levanta la cabeza y con la voz más calmada del mundo dice – _te ruego te retires de nuestra c. casa_ – el tono fuerte con el comenzó cada vez se hace más bajo _– ya no vuelvas a buscarme, olvídate de mí, así como yo me olvidare que fui una Hyuga._

 _\- Mi niña yo_ – hace un amago para acercarse a ella y Naruto como un perro fue al ataque, ella le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- _Nada de lo que digas hará que vuelva mi bebe_ – se nota perfectamente que está aguantando las ganas de llorar _– vete, si no quieres llame a la policía_ – nunca imagine que esa chica tímida y algo miedosa fuera capaz de enfrentarse a sus padres así, por lo que veo el amor que tiene por Naruto es más grande que sus temores.

 _-¿Eso es lo que deseas?_ – niega con la cabeza.

 _-Es lo que tú… me obligaste a hacer._

- _Entiendo –_ le entrega un sobre a ella y se marcha a su vehículo – _lo siento tanto hija_ – son las últimas palabras que salen de su boca antes de alejarse.

El llanto de Hinata no se hizo esperar, ni bien estuvo lejos el auto lloro en brazos de Naruto, no tuve el valor de venir a quejarme con el de mi vida, después de todo lo que les está pasando una tontería como la de Itachi sería una bofetada. Fui a casa, dije que bebería un poco para olvidar las penas, bueno para mí fue poco o al menos eso creo, porque desperté en mi cama desnudo y alado de mí había el cuerpo de una mujer, mi cabeza me duele horrores y no logro distinguir bien la Figura a mi lado.

 _-¿Hermosa?_ – pregunte mientras me frotaba los ojos.

 _-Hola guapo_ \- ¡Esa voz no es de Sakura! Gire tan rápido sobre el colchón que no medí la distancia y terminen impactando en el suelo. Me levante lo más rápido que pude para mirar a la intrusa a la cara.

 _-¡¿TU?!_ – ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HICE?!

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Sentí como Tsunade se movía por la habitación buscando algo, tal vez tenga hambre, ya que ayer no es que hayamos comido mucho, me ofrecí para ir a prepararle el desayuno, pero se nota que no tiene la más mínima gana de estar conmigo, eso me molesto, durante el sexo me dice que me ama y al rato huye de mí, seguí el consejo que me dio y volví a dormir. Cuando estaba comenzado a soñar con bellos prados y niños cantando escucho el grito desgarrador venir desde alguna parte de la casa.

Me levante como pude, me tropecé con absolutamente todo lo que había por el camino mientras buscaba la escopeta que tenía en el dormitorio. Fui corriendo hasta la sala para encontrar a Tsunade desnuda, pegada al pecho de… ¿Kisame? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡UY! ¡Eso debió doler!, me mira irritada y se va a la habitación contoneando las caderas. Ayudo a mi amigo a levantarse y lo siento con cuidado en uno de los sofás.

 _-¿Es tu novia?_ – Asiento – _tiene buenas técnicas_.

- _Estoy seguro que no trato de herirte en serio o ya no estarías contando el cuento_ – suelta una carcajada que más suena a lamento que otra cosa.

 _-¡Aghhh! No lo dudaría_ – dice sobándose la entrepierna.

 _-¿Qué paso? Nunca vienes a esta cabaña y eso que ya te la he ofrecido mil veces_ – frunce el ceño y saca de su bolsillo trasero un sobre.

- _Te traigo información que te podría interesar_.

 _-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?_

- _Obito, quien más_ – es un boca floja.

 _-La pandilla esa, ya sabes, los Akatsuki_ – ahora si ha captado mi atención _– tienen una base cerca de este pueblo y según mis fuentes un tal Kakuzu es el líder aquí._

 _-¿Y eso de que me sirve a mí?_ – se encoje de hombros.

 _-Tu sabrás que hacer con esa información._

 _-¿Solo para eso viajaste tanto?_ – asiente y se levanta del sofá, con algo de dificultad pero lo logra.

- _Aunque ver a tu novia desnuda también es una buena paga_ – normalmente me hubiera reído de sus ocurrencias, pero eso me molesto de sobre manera.

- _No me provoques –_ levanta las manos en señal de paz y se va de la cabaña.

Ahora debo solucionar las cosas con Tsunade. Me reclamo de la seguridad del lugar, y le comente que solo 2 personas muy cercanas a mí lo conocen, alabo a Kisame por su habilidad de pelea y eso despertó el chispa de los celos, le lance una toalla para que cubra su cuerpo y antes de salir agrego la frase que alegro mi día " _no es tan bueno como tú"_ al menos me tiene en un pedestal alto… creo.

Yo me encargaba de las compras, ya que lo último que quería es que los Akatsuki que rondan por aquí reconozcan a Tsunade y le hagan daño, ya que de por si ella y yo resaltamos demasiado entre esta gente de piel tostada por el sol. Hoy llegue a la cabaña luego de hacer la compras y lo que encontré me hizo entrar en pánico, mejor dicho lo que no encontré… Tsunade no está… busque hasta debajo de la cama pero nada, el lugar se veía limpio, sin señales de pelea y… ¿Qué es eso? El seco de algo cayendo sobre el pasto me helo la piel, al salir afuera la escena me dejo en shock, Tsunade llorando a mares y cubierta de sangre, ella se lanzó a mis brazos buscando refugio.

 _-¡¿Tsunade que te paso?!_ – Le sacaba el cabello del rostro tratando en vano que me mire – _¡Tsunade háblame, di algo!_ – no se movía, solo temblaba y decía incoherencias. La levante como pude y la lleve dentro de la cabaña, hice un intento de separarme de ella pero fue en inútil, estaba pegada a mi remera _– iré a traerte agua, y necesito que te tranquilices_.

 _-No me dejes_ – me dice en un susurro enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrazo con fuerza y froto su cabello en un intento por devolverle algo de la cordura.

Estuvo como media hora perdida, era increíble, parecía una niña con miedo de ir a la cama. Cuando dejo de temblar me anime a preguntar.

 _-¿Mejor?_ – niega. Bueno al menos no está temblando - _¿Me vas a contar que te paso?_

 _-Fui a dibujar_ \- ¡Le dije que esas salidas no eran buena idea! – _Y escuche disparos así que fui a ver que estaba pasando -_ ¡¿Para qué?! – _y luego el hombre me disparo y comenzamos a hablar, luego trate de alejarme y me siguió, luego mato a unos muchachos y le disparo en la cabeza y_ \- no entendí nada de lo que me dijo.

- _Necesito que ordenes tus ideas, porque así es difícil seguirte_ \- respiro profundo y me explico todo. Detalle a detalle. Tuve unas ganas terribles de reprenderla por ser tan terca, pero preferí callar, lo último que necesita de mí son más problemas.

 _-Por eso no quería que salgas, te dije que era peligroso_ \- ¡No me aguante!

 _-Lo siento_ – sube sus piernas a sofá – _no creí que eso pasaría._

 _-¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?_ – me mira con sorpresa.

- _No puedo pedirte eso, yo_ – me encojo de hombros.

 _-Créeme que prefiero eso a verte llorar como lo hiciste recién_ – se limpia las lágrimas _– no eres bonita cuando lloras_ – me da un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

- _La sangre no me ayuda_ – vuelve a mirar sus ropas y tiembla – _iré a bañarme._

 _-¿Quieres compañía?_ – Escucho como se cierra la puerta de golpe – _creo que no_ \- No me aguante, sé que si no se lo digo ahora mañana podría ser muy tarde, apoye mi frente en la puerta del baño y le dije con la voz más tranquila del mundo – _Te quiero Tsunade_ – escucho como algo se cae dentro del baño, ella no me responde, realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera.

- _Creo que yo también_ – dice desde el otro lado. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle el sonido del agua se escucha. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, por ahora me asegurare de sacarte de aquí.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **No hay adelanto porque me alcanzo para escribir hasta aquí Y.Y**


	51. Maldita Suerte,te odio Sasuke

**¡Hello People! Lamento mucho la demora, pero juro que la suerte es una perra conmigo últimamente. No tengo PC ya que por algún motivo random no se prende, así que tuve que ir a casa de un amigo a escribir este capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

 **¡Cortando la explicación comenzamos! Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 51: Maldita Suerte,te odio Sasuke.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Me pase toda la noche planificando lo que le diría a Sasuke, primero: le reclamaría la estúpida actitud de niño idiota que adopto con respecto al tema de Itachi. Segundo: lo mandaría al quinto infierno por haber contado todo lo respecto a Deidara al señor Azuma y tercero le daría un gran beso para hacerle entender que es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida ahora.

Fui a eso de las 6am a molestarlo, quiero hacerlo enojar primero y sé que despertarlo es una buena manera. Entre con la llave de repuesto que me había dado el día que estuvimos juntos, deje mis cosas en la entrada y me saque los zapatos. Subí las escaleras evitando hacer ruido, se su espalda desnuda me hipnotizo por un rato cuando recupere algo de compostura me acerque a él… ¿Qué… está pasando? Ese cabello blanco y esa piel tan pálida no puede ser otra que la de Kaguya.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí en el suelo de la habitación, no notaron mi presencia asi que aproveche para arrastrarme fuera de ahí. Llegue a las escaleras, lo sonidos no salían de mi boca, sentí como las palabras se clavaban en mi garganta haciendo que sea difícil respirar. Tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y hui. Ahora lamento no haberle pedido al taxista que se quede… claro que yo en estos momentos debería estar hablando con él y no llorando como una idiota en la acera.

¿Por qué he hizo esto? ¿Esta es la clase de amor a la que él está acostumbrado? ¿Si quiera alguna vez tuvo sentimientos reales por mí? Te odio Sasuke Uchiha… por haberme hecho enamorarme aún más de ti y luego ir a acostarte con la mujer que supuestamente odiabas. Mi desprecio fue aún mayor cuando, por culpa de estar pensando en ti no me percaté de que una camioneta me seguía. Tres hombres con capuchas y pasamontañas me obligaron a subir apuntando un arma en mi sien.

- _Nos volvemos a encontrar melocotón_ – mi cara se llenó de pánico cuando detrás de una de las máscaras la voz de Deidara se hizo presente. Quise gritar pero uno de los hombres puso un pañuelo en mi boca y perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté, sentí mi cabeza pesada. Abrí los ojos y un hombre estaba desatando las amarras… tengo 2 opciones, quedarme aquí y esperar que hagan lo que se les antoje conmigo o aprovechar los 5 meses de entrenamiento duro que tuve en España. Mire alrededor buscando algo con lo cual poder contar para defenderme y lo encontré. Sobre la mesa al lado de la cama en la que estaba acostada había una lámpara, así que cuando ese hombre me dio la espalda me levante como pude y estampe el metal en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Busque en sus bolsillos alguna llave o algo y al encontrarla lo encerré dentro. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolía horrores pero necesitaba usar toda mi concentración para salir de ahí sin problemas. El lugar era un laberinto interminable, con cientos de pasillos y puertas sin salida, me toco ir recorriendo el lugar buscando alguna manera de llegar al exterior, en una de ellas había una mujer muy golpeada, tenía el cabello azul y el labio roto… la primera idea que paso por mi cabeza es que no era mi problema y… luego recordé que si alguien me hubiera ayudado ese día tal vez todo sería distinto. No puedo dejarla aquí, me acerque a ella y toque suavemente su brazo al tratar de desatar las amarras que la estaban sosteniendo a la cama.

 _-¿Puedes caminar?_ – Ella se sobresaltó al oír mi voz, le hice un gesto para que guarde silencio – _mi nombre es Sakura y te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí –_ ella asintió.

 _-Creo que si_ – seguí sacando las ataduras y al soltarlas todas la ayude a levantar. Escuche una voz de fondo y me asuste, si esos hombres nos encuentras no puedo garantizar el poder salir.

\- – la mujer trastabillo un poco y fue hasta una zona oscura de la habitación.

- _No te preocupes Jugo, te sacaremos de aquí_ – ¿Jugo? Fui junto a ella y efectivamente, el amigo de Sasuke se encontraba ahí, colgado a la pared con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y las muñecas sangrando. El rostro lo tenía lleno de moretones y un corte muy grande en la ceja.

La ayude a desatarlo y al sentir otra presencia en la habitación su instinto fue el de proteger a la chica, la escondió detrás de su cuerpo y levanto los puños en señal de amenaza.

 _-No nos hará daño Jugo, me ayudara a sacarte de aquí_ – dudo un poco, vi como su cuerpo enorme temblaba del esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantenerse en pie.

 _-¿Quién eres?_ – acerque mi mano a su puño y lo obligue a bajar la guardia.

 _-Soy Sakura_ – se alteró aún más.

 _-¡La novia de! –_ lo calle.

 _-Sí, hablaremos más tarde. ¿Saben cómo salir de aquí?_ – El niega y ella asiente – _muéstranos._

La mujer a la que llamo Konan nos indicó como salir de ahí, guiándonos en los interminables pasillos y evitando a los guardias de ese lugar. Era de noche, hacia frio y cargar con el cuerpo de Jugo era cansador, pero teníamos que salir de ahí antes que se den cuenta que no estamos en nuestras celdas. Caminamos largo tramo en la obscuridad total, en completo silencio, el cual solo era roto cuando alguno de nosotros se quejaba del cansancio.

Llegamos a un pueblo donde la gente nos miraba con las más profundas ganas de asesinarnos. Sinceramente tuve miedo, pero necesitábamos ayuda para Jugo, no sabíamos el estado en el que se encontraba. Me arme de valor y me acerque a una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar.

 _-Disculpa, necesitamos un médico para él_ – la mujer saca su arma del bolsillo y nos apunta.

- _Los visitantes no son bienvenidos aquí_ – Jugo cayó al suelo inconsciente _– levántalo y salgan de aquí._

 _-¡Acabamos de escapar de unos dementes y!_ – la mujer miro fijamente a mi acompañante.

- _Eres una de ellos_ – se acercó y tomo a Konan por el cuello de su camiseta. Levanto las mangas y la falda buscando algo, no sé exactamente qué.

 _-El tatuaje que buscas esta en mi espalda_ – le dijo ella. Le ordeno voltearse y enseñárselo. Efectivamente ahí había un nube roja pintada en la espalda… no lo pude creer, acabo de traer conmigo a una persona altamente peligrosa. Pero… si es una de ellos ¿Por qué la tenían encerrada ahí?

 _-Iremos junto al Raikague_ – no tenía idea de que estaban hablando, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que seguirlos en silencio, al menos si quería evitar que el grupo de guardias del lugar me sacara la cabeza.

Llegamos a una torre alta, la parte de arriba era una pared solo de ventanas. Subimos las escaleras caminando mientras 2 hombres se encargaban de cargar con Jugo. Dentro solo alcance a ver un sofá antes de que un hombre enorme de piel oscura y cabello banco con actitud de odiar la vida nos recibiera. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo a la mujer y ellos se retiraron con Jugo en sus brazos.

 _-¡¿A dónde lo llevan?!_ – Exclame por inercia _– el no –_ la puerta se cerró de golpe y el imponente hombre estaba frente a nosotras.

 _-¿Cómo se atreve un miembro de esa organización aparecer por aquí?_ – trague grueso.

- _Yo no pertenezco a ellos_ – afirme.

- _Quítate la ropa_ \- ¡¿Qué?! _– Ahora_ – no había mucho que objetar ahí. Me saque la blusa y el pantalón que tenía quedando en ropa interior. Hizo una señal para que girara y una vez que lo hice volvió su atención hacia Konan – _Tu no vas a negar que perteneces a esos bastardos._

 _-Ya no lo hago_ – el hombre frunce el ceño.

 _-Nadie sale de esa organización_ – agarra con fuerza las muñecas de ella y la sacude un poco - _¿Dónde lo tienen? –_ mi cara es de completa confusión.

- _Señor yo –_ me mira de pies a cabeza y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que salga del lugar.

- _Ve junto a tu amigo, no tengo asuntos contigo_ – me coloque la ropa y me acerque hasta la puerta, temía por la seguridad de esa chica, pero si es parte de esa organización no puedo ayudarla. Al salir la mujer de cabello rojo me indico donde tenían a Jugo, estaba en la enfermería, las heridas exteriores ya habían sido cubiertas con vendas. Me acerque a él y me dio tanta lastima verlo así, no tenía cara de mala persona.

- _Estará bien_ – afirma una mujer alta de pechos enormes, cabello corto rubio, piel muy blanca y ojos celestes. Es muy distinta al resto de las personas aquí, eso me hizo suponer que no es una del pueblo.

 _-Creí que no aceptaban visitantes_ – dije mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Jugo con la mirada.

 _-No lo hacemos_ – eso quiere decir que es de aquí – _pero tampoco dejamos a una persona inocente morir._

 _-¿Cómo saben que es inocente?_ – se acercó al cuerpo de Jugo, retiro la venda de su brazo y me enseño una quemadura muy grande.

- _No necesitas ser un adivino para saber que había ahí._

- _Él también era parte de los Akatsuki_ – afirme _– intentaron matarlo cuando me ayudo años atrás_ – no tenía nada que perder contándole todo a esta mujer. Tal vez así nos dejarían libres y podría volver a casa junto a… Sasuke no me está esperando. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo junto a esa mujer hizo que mis ojos me molestaran.

 _-¿Es tu novio acaso?_ – pregunta apuntando a Jugo.

 _-No tengo novio, pero le estaré eternamente agradecida a este hombre_ – la mujer asiente y vuelve a cubrir la herida.

 _-Te daré ropa para que puedas cambiarte, al menos así demostrare que no somos tan hostiles como aparentamos_ – me entrego una remera roja y unos pantalones militares para luego mostrarme donde estaba el baño.

 _-¿Puedo usar un teléfono? Me subieron a una camioneta negra el sábado y aún no he tenido contacto con mi familia._

 _-Es lunes_ – me afirma la mujer ¡¿Pasaron 2 días?! ¿Pero cómo? Me indico un aparato en la pared y al acercarme me recordó que la llamada va a ser grabada. No tengo ningún problema realmente, es decir, no diré nada malo.

 _-Está bien_ – ella se encoje de hombres y vuelve a tomar asiento alado de Jugo. Marque el número de la casa de Naruto, porque estoy segura que si llamo a mi madre la escuchare gritar y no me dejara explicar nada. Me atendió con voz cansada, pero cuando lo salude pude notar la preocupación. Le pregunte la ubicación exacta del lugar a Samui, ese era el nombre de la mujer rubia y ella le explico a mi hermano como dar con el pueblo y le explico que las rutas normales estaban cerradas así que deberá tomar el camino largo, llegara aquí pasado mañana probablemente. Una vez corte con él y le recalque que estaba bien me volví hacia la mujer – _muchas gracias_ – le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 _-De nada_ – me dijo antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Escuche la cerradura cerrarse.

 _-Realmente no confían en los extraños_ – dije antes de tomar lugar en la silla alado de Jugo. El cansancio hizo mella en mí y termine durmiendo en ese asiento. Al despertar los ojos de mi acompañante fueron lo primero que vi.

 _-Buen día_ – dice el haciendo una amago para levantarse.

 _-Mejor quédate así, no sé qué tan graves sean tus heridas_ – asiente y recorre la habitación con la vista.

 _-¿Y Konan?_ – Agache el rostro _\- ¡¿Qué paso con ella?!_ – Cuando levanto la voz me asusto – _Lo siento yo._

 _-Ella es una Akatsuki_ – le afirme él se levantó como pudo y trato de ponerse en pie.

 _-¡Era! Estaba trabajando como informante para ir atrapando a esos bastardos_ – suelta un quejido y sostiene sus costillas _\- ¡Dios! No recordaba que doliera tanto_.

 _-El Líder de este lugar la retuvo, no sé dónde la tienen y_ – como si la hubieran invocado la mujer de cabello azul fue traída por Samui hasta nosotros.

 _-Enseguida vendrá el médico para tratar tus heridas_ – le dijo a Konan – _ya les traerán comida también_ – hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y nos volvió a encerrar ahí. Jugo fue trastabillando y al llegar a ella la estrecho en sus brazos.

 _-Estas bien_ – susurro mientras apretaba a la mujer _– ¿no te hicieron daño verdad?_ – Ella negó y correspondió el abrazo.

 _-El señor Azuma se encargó de todo –_ el escuchar el nombre del tío de Sasuke me hizo pensar en él ¿Estará preocupado por mí?... no creo… estaba muy bien acompañado. Me aleje un poco de ellos para darles espacio, esa conversación que estaban teniendo no era para mí. Al asomarme a la ventana la primera persona que entro en mi campo de visión era un hombre muy parecido a… ¡ITACHI! Abrí el vidrio y sin dudarlo pegue un grito desesperado _– "¡ITACHI!"_ – este inmediatamente volteo hacia mí y su cara de asombro ha de ser igual que la mía. Se acercó al edificio y la mujer pelirroja lo intercepto de una. Intercambiaron palabras y de alguna manera que desconozco logro lo guie hasta nosotros.

Al entrar en la habitación y ver a Jugo junto con Konan quedo mudo. Ambos lo saludaron con respeto y él se acercó hasta mí con una cara de preocupación tremenda. Si él estaba aquí eso quiere decir que tía Tsunade anda cerca. Le pregunte por ella y me dijo que si lograba que nos dejen salir me llevaría a verla. Asentí y el salió de la habitación. Cerca de media hora paso antes que el regrese junto con Líder, sentí tanto miedo al verlo entrar.

- _Pueden retirarse_ – toca el hombro de Itachi _– el los acompañara mientras estén por aquí_ \- ¿Lo conocen acaso? Una vez nos dejaron solos me acerque a él.

 _-¿Cómo lo?_ – sonríe para tranquilizarme.

- _Soy un Uchiha ¿recuerdas? –_ ¿tanta influencia tiene ese apellido? _– vamos, los llevare a mi cabaña_.

Fuimos escoltados por Samui y la pelirroja, ambas hablan con Itachi como si fuera una gran celebridad. Al llegar hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, encontré a mi tía Tsunade empacando una maleta y, nada más al verme corrió a mi encuentro, sentir sus brazos alrededor me relajo al instante, un cara familiar es lo que más necesitaba en este momento. Se separó un poco de mí y vio a Jugo entrar junto con Konan, inmediatamente me soltó y corrió a su encuentro. Realmente, fue una suerte haberlos encontrado aquí, aunque sigo culpando de todo esto a Sasuke. Cuanto odio siento ahora hacia el.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	52. Cambiando la manera de pensar

**¡¿Cómo andan gente?! Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero se me perdió lo que había escrito ya que no sabía en cuál de las computadoras que preste estaba U.U**

 **Es un poquito más largo, no tanto ya que no pude modificarlo mucho, pero espero que les guste. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 52: Cambiando la manera de pensar.**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Todo con Hinata estaba bien, de maravilla, ella estaba renovada, tratando de salir de la depresión en la que cayo, TODO salía justo como queríamos hasta que, el Hijo de la re mil… de mi suegro apareció exigiendo hablar con su hija. Trate de muchas maneras amables que se largue, pero solo insistía y levantaba el mentón con aire de superioridad.

 _-No tengo ganas de volver a repetirlo, ya que la próxima vez que lo haga será de mala manera. Retírese de nuestra propiedad señor Hyuga_ – el solo se cruza de brazos.

 _-No me iré hasta que mi Hija salga a encontrarse conmigo, solo quiero entregarle algo_ – ¿enserio cree que lo dejare acercarse a mi princesa?

 _-No tiene derecho siquiera a mirarla, ¡lárguese!_

- _Soy su padre_ – eso me enervo, como se atreve a mencionar eso cuando mato a nuestro hijo. No lo soporte más, mis brazos se movieron por si solos y casi lo ahorque, si no fuera por la intervención del Teme lo hubiera matado, casi golpee a Sasuke también, estaba fuera de mis cabales, el odio se había apoderado de mí. Pero me obligue a calmarme al oír la dulce voz de Hinata. Ella le hablo con el tono frio, nunca la escuche tan seca en toda mi vida, el amago a acercarse a ella y reaccione de inmediato, ella nuevamente me puso un alto y se armó de coraje para hablar con su padre, note el dolor en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Cuando su voz tembló sentí un fuerte deseo de abrazarla. Pero me contuve hasta que su padre se retiró.

Sasuke me ayudo a entrar en la casa y luego se fue, otro día averiguare para que me necesitaba, mi princesa esta primero. Ella lloraba desconsolada mientras abrazaba el sobre que el señor Hyuga le entrego, acariciaba su cabeza mientras le rogaba que se calme, cuando al fin lo hizo miro el sobre y lo dejo encima de la mesa.

 _-¿No lo vas a abrir?_ – lo miro y negó _-Tienes que saber para que vino_ – insistí yo – _no sé, tal vez el_ \- ¿Por qué lo estaba apoyando?

 _-No quiero_ – se levanta _– ¿puedes quemarla por mí?_ – asentí algo dudoso y ella fue a nuestra habitación. ¿Estaría bien si yo… lo leyera? De todas formas ella pensaba quemarlo. Abrí el sobre y la pulcra caligrafía de ese señor fue lo primero que llamo mi atención, su letra se parece mucho a la de Hinata.

" _Querida niña_

 _Perdóname, llegue a pensar que me detestabas y creo que no estoy muy lejos de la realidad, realmente me lo merezco. No supe comprender cuán grande era tu amor por ese joven, no quiero justificar mis actos culpando a tus abuelos ya que eso fue lo que siempre he visto y lo que hicieron conmigo, claro que yo no tuve el valor que de enfrentarlos así como lo hiciste tú. Deje que el amor de mi vida se escapara de mis manos por no enfrentarlos._

 _Lo que paso con mi nieto me lleno de un profundo dolor, pero el orgullo fue más fuerte que yo y me negué a prestarte mi auxilio. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño a ti o al niño, todo lo que afirmaba no eran más que palabrerías de un corazón necio. Juro por lo que más amo, que son tú y tu hermana que nunca le desee la muerte a mi nieto, ni por un segundo pensé que eso podría pasar. Me estoy excusando lo sé, pero quiero que conozcas mis verdaderas intenciones._

 _No sé cómo tomaras esto que voy a decir pero espero que, aun haya algo de espacio en tu corazón para mí. Si me das una oportunidad hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu vida sea lo que siempre has soñado. No puedo devolverte la vida de mi nieto, pero puedo protegerte de ahora en adelante, como se supone debí haberlo hecho en el pasado._

 _Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, pero no sé si te tomaras el tiempo de escuchar ya que me he encargado de alejarte de mi lado con mis acciones. Quise mucho a tu madre, era mi mejor amiga y te culpe de su muerte de manera injusta y ahora luego de tantos años me doy cuenta, que ella me dejo un precioso regalo antes de irse y yo lo desprecie. Lo siento tanto mi niña._

 _Si aún puedes perdonarme, si aún tengo esperanza de partir de este mundo en paz contigo seré inmensamente feliz. Puedes desquitarte conmigo todo lo que quieras hasta que tu bello corazón se quede vacío de todo el rencor que me tienes. Si lees esto, gracias por tu tiempo. Te amo Hinata_

 _Hiashi Hyuga_

 _Tu padre"_

No debo llorar, no debo… tarde, no puedo destruir esto sin que ella lo lea. Fui a nuestro cuarto con la cara llena de lágrimas y le entregue el sobre.

- _Léelo, tu decidirás que hacer luego de eso_ – frunce el ceño y toma el sobre – _estaré afuera._

La deje sola, ella necesita reflexionar, aquí estaré cuando ella decida cuál será su postura con respecto a su padre. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en el sofá, desperté a mitad de la noche y ella se encontraba apoyada en mi brazo durmiendo, tenía rastros de lágrimas, la bese con dulzura y la lleve a nuestra habitación, la arrope y me acomode a su lado. Mañana me contaras que decisión has tomado mi amor, por ahora descansa.

Desperté a eso de las 9:00am ese sábado aprovecharíamos al máximo con Hinata, la llevaría al parque, iríamos a comer a un lugar bonito con el dinero que ahorre y… comenzó a sonar mi móvil, tenía una llamada entrante, era mi papá.

 _-¡Hola Pa!_ – Dije de manera alegre - _¿A qué se debe?_ – me corto rápidamente y con voz preocupada.

 _-¿Tu hermana está contigo?_ \- ¿Sakura?

- _No, seguro esta en casa de_ – nuevamente me corto.

- _¡No esta con Sasuke! No contesta el teléfono y encontraron sus cosas tiradas a unas cuadras de su casa –_ ¡wow wow wow! ¿Qué?

- _Estoy algo Zombi viejo, explícate mejor._

 _-No sabemos qué paso con tu hermana, tu madre esta histérica, se suponía que la vería en la empresa a las 8 y nunca llego. La llamamos y no contesta. Sasuke salió a buscarla y encontró sus cosas tiradas a unas cuadras de su casa._

 _-¿Llamaron a la policía?_

 _-Debe estar desaparecida mínimo 24 horas para poner una denuncia. ¡Ella no es así Naruto, ¿Qué crees que le pudo haber pasado?!_

 _-No lo sé viejo, iré a lo de Sasuke a ver si él sabe algo._

 _-Avísanos, seguiremos buscando_ – colgué la llamada, me coloque unos pantalones y salí disparado de la casa, Hinata me pregunto qué ocurrió y dije que le explicaría luego solo asintió y me deseo suerte. Exactamente eso necesito. Llegue a casa del Teme como un loco, rompí probablemente todas las reglas de transito que existen. Al entrar en el departamento creí estar volviéndome loco, porque la mujer que me abrió la puerta no era otra que Kaguya.

 _-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!_ – Sasuke aparece tras ella y la empuja fuera.

 _-Ya se iba_ – la sonrisa de esa mujer me causa nauseas.

 _-¿Y mi besito de despedida_? – pregunta mientras junta sus labios.

 _-¡Lárgate!_ – le grita el, ella solo se encoje de hombros y se aleja.

- _Otra noche repetimos_ – le dice ella desde el portón. El suelta una maldición y ella desaparece de nuestra vista.

 _-¡¿Qué fue eso?!_ – el tapa sus oídos y me ruega no gritar – _¡No me jodas Sasuke! ¡Si se te ocurre engañar a Sakura con esa cosa juro que!_

 _-Cállate dobe, no digas tonterías_ – frota su sien y yo contuve mis ganas de armar un escándalo, ya tendríamos tiempo.

Le comente lo que paso con Sakura y el me enseño las cosas que había encontrado tiradas, efectivamente eran de ella. Me dijo exactamente donde las hallo y no se me ocurría que pudo haber pasado con ella. Fuimos junto a su tío, seguramente él nos daría una mano y aceleraría el proceso para poder hallarla. Al llegar nos apresuró para que entráramos a su oficina y ahí nos explicó que dos testigos que ellos estaban protegiendo de los Akatsuki habían sido secuestrados de la casa donde los tenían. La cara de Sasuke se llenó de pánico, creo que uno de ellos era amigo suyo. Le dijimos lo de Sakura y Azuma se asustó, nos dijo que probablemente y el esperaba estar equivocado. La estaban buscando a ella también.

Dijo que se encargaría de la búsqueda y nos avisaría cualquier novedad. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Era la pregunta y él nos dijo que solo podíamos esperar. Obviamente no lo escuchamos y fuimos como locos a recorrer todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba, Hinata le pido ayuda a su padre también, y lo que me sorprendió fue que el acepto sin chistar. Pero nada, Sakura se había esfumado, ¿Qué le hicieron?

Era lunes y aun no sabíamos nada de ella, llegue a casa de madrugada, acosté a Hinata y me fui a la sala, necesitaba alcohol con urgencia. Tome una lata de cerveza, 2 y cuando fui a la cocina por la tercera suena el teléfono. Lo mire como si fuera el monstruo del lago Ness… nadie llama de madrugada a menos que sean malas noticias, si es la policía y quiere avisarme que encontraron el cuerpo de mi hermana… si son los secuestradores pidiendo un rescate por ella o si… no debo dejar a mi mente volar o me volveré loco, al levantar el tubo y no escuchar nada hable.

 _-¿H. Hola?_

 _-¿Naruto eres tú?_ – ¡era Sakura!

 _-¡¿Preciosa dónde estás?!_

 _-Es largo de contar Naruto, pero necesito que le avises a nuestros padres que estoy bien._

 _-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Iré ahora mismo por ti!_ – Escucho que habla con alguien - _¿Quién está ahí?_

 _-Una mujer te explicara cómo llegar, porque no tengo idea de donde estoy_ – eso me puso aún más en alerta.

 _-¡Espera Sakura!_

 _-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Samui soy oficial de Kumogakure_ – ¿de dónde?

 _-Buenas, disculpe ¿Mi hermana está en problemas?_

 _-Negativo señor, ella está a salvo aquí._

 _-¿Esta arrestada?_ – acaso se metió en problemas.

 _-Negativo_ – iba a preguntar más pero la mujer me corto al comenzar a explicarme como llegar. Era lejos, a las afueras de la ciudad me tomaría cerca de 6 horas llegar ahí… bueno más de 6 ya que me explico que la carretera estaba cerrada y debería tomar una ruta alternativa. Cuando termino su explicación se despidió y me paso nuevamente con Sakura.

 _-¡Princesa! Escucha, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _-Estoy bien Naruto, algo golpeada pero bien. Diles a papá y mamá que estoy a salvo y que tu vendrás a buscarme, no quiero que vean el estado de las personas que están conmigo_ \- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!

 _-¡Sakura no me!_

 _-Nos vemos cuando llegues. Gracias_ – y me corto, así sin más. Cuando volví a marcar el numero me daba como desconectado, voy a enloquecer.

Desperté a Hinata y le pedí que me acompañe ella acepto y emprendimos camino sin dudar, comeríamos algo por ahí. Llame a mis padres y le avise que estaba en camino a buscarla, ellos se exaltaron y me llenaron de preguntas, le dije que hablaríamos cuando este con ella. Dude un poco si avisarle o no Sasuke de esto, algo me dice que este idiota hizo alguna estupidez… pero luego de recordar lo preocupado que estaba le pedí a Hinata que le avise. Ella le explico las cosas y puso en altavoz para que le explique cómo llegar al lugar ya que el iría también. Si tiene algún problema con mi hermana que lo solucionen ellos, yo solo quiero ver que ella está bien.

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Realmente me afecto, no lo voy a negar. El miedo que sentí no se compara con nada que haya experimentado antes. Tarde mucho en tranquilizarme y explicarle a Itachi lo que había pasado, pero al final lo pude hacer. El me prometió que nos iríamos de aquí y aunque no quiero cargarlo con más problemas necesito alejarme de esto, no puedo más.

Me saque las ropas ensangrentadas para poder tomar una ducha y la imagen del joven antes que le volara la cabeza vino a mí. No necesito eso en mi mente, tengo que distraerme con algo rápido o… -" _Te quiero Tsunade_ "- escucho la voz pacifica de Itachi, no me esperaba eso eche algunas cosas de la sorpresa – " _creo que yo también_ "- logre responder antes de entrar a la ducha. Realmente es la primera persona en mucho tiempo que se preocupa por mí y seguir negando que siento algo por el sería una estupidez.

Al salir de bañarme lo encontré preparando la comida, me coloque unos pantalones holgados y una remera y fui a su lado.

- _Huele rico_ – voltea y me sonríe, esa típica sonrisa Uchiha que derrite a todas las jovencitas - _¿Quieres que saque los platos o?_

- _Con que me quieras es más que suficiente_ – me pare alado suyo para sacar las cosas del mueble.

 _-Creí que había quedado claro_ – le comente mientras sacaba lo que utilizaríamos.

- _No tanto, el agua de la ducha distorsiono un poco el sonido y_ – acerque mis labios a su oído.

- _Te quiero Itachi Uchiha_ – bese su mejilla – gracias – dejo la comida y se dio vuelta para besarme y no pude más que responder a su cariño, realmente este hombre es lo más importante que tengo ahora. Nos separamos cuando comenzó a oler a quemado, cabe destacar que la comida no estaba una maravilla ya que se nos pasó el tiempo volando, pero la compañía hizo el resto. Agradezco a todos los dioses que lo hayan enviado al cementerio al mismo tiempo que a mí.

Al cabo de unas semanas me dijo que podríamos ir nuevamente a Canadá, que ya tenía todo preparado, pero iría al pueblo a buscar provisiones para el viaje.

Aproveche que él no estaba para preparar todo, escuche la puerta y voltee esperando encontrarme con la figura tan familiar para mí, pero los ojos Jade de mi sobrina fue lo primero que reconocí. Tenía moretones en los brazos y un golpe al costado del labio, corrí hasta ella ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?! Me separe un poco y otras figuras entraron a la cabaña, una de ellas la reconocí al instante.

- _Jugo…_ \- estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, parecía una momia y una mujer lo ayudaba a caminar, inspeccione su cuerpo con la mirada, el solo sonrió de manera cansada.

- _Señora Tsunade_ – no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa vez que se disculpó con Sakura en el hospital, tenía tanto miedo de que lo hayan matado.

 _-¿Qué te ocurrió?_ – coloque mi mano en su mejilla y él sonrió nuevamente.

- _No estábamos tan escondidos como creíamos_ – dice, la carcajada que soltó se convirtió en quejido – _Agh, duele un poco, ¿podemos sentarnos?_ – asentí y la mujer lo ayudo a sentar.

- _La Doctora que lo atendió dice que estará bien_ – me asegura la mujer que se encontraba con ellos.

- _Ella es Konan_ – me afirma Jugo – _la que me salvo esa noche_ – ahora que lo dice, si la recuerdo. Estaba acompañada de 2 jóvenes más esa noche – _ella es la doctora que hace milagros_ – le comento mientras aprieta mi mano.

 _-No son milagros, simplemente hago mi trabajo_ – sentí la mirada de Itachi sobre mis hombros – _Jugo, te presento a Itachi._

- _El hermano de Sasuke, si lo conozco._

 _-Es mi pareja_ – la manera en que agrando sus ojos me causo algo de incomodidad, pero no tengo porque escóndeselo a nadie.

 _-¡Eso es genial!_ – Mi sobrina siempre tan enérgica – _hacen bonita pareja_ – me abraza por la espalda.

- _Guau –_ el aun no sale de su estupor _– ¿no es un poco?_ – la mujer aprieta su brazo y el suelta un quejido - _¡Qué bueno!_

Probablemente de ahora en adelante a todo aquel que presente a Itachi reaccionara de la misma manera, pero tendré que acostumbrarme, porque por nada del mundo dejare que eso te interponga entre nosotros. No pienso renunciar a lo único bueno que tengo por sus prejuicios.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	53. Necesitamos hablar

**¡HOLIS! ¡VOLVIIII! Sí, me tarde y es porque soy un desastre :c esta vez no tengo excusas. Bueno las ideas no ayudaron pero… ya termine el capítulo :3**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 53 : Necesitamos hablar.**

- _En otro momento hablaran de eso_ – la voz de Itachi interrumpe el ambiente algo incómodo que se creó - _¿Qué fue lo que paso con Ustedes?_

- _A mí me subieron a una camioneta cuando salía de casa de… Sasuke_ – su voz se apagó por un momento – _fueron miembros de los Akatsuki._

 _-Entraron en la cabaña en la que nos estábamos escondiendo, mataron a los guardias y nos raptaron._

 _-¿Hace cuánto paso todo eso?_

 _-El sábado_ – solo 3 días habían pasado. No pudieron haberla lastimado… o al menos eso espero.

- _No lo recuerdo_ – admite Jugo _– era jueves cuando eso paso, pero sentí que estuvimos ahí casi una eternidad._

 _-Han pasado más de 2 semanas –_ interrumpe la chica.

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – le dije. Ella se encoge de hombros.

- _Simplemente lo sé_ – esa mirada la conozco, la he visto cientos de veces en el hospital – _creo que sin la ayuda de Sakura no habríamos podido escapar_ – en ese momento sentí tanto orgullo, mi sobrina se supo cuidar.

 _-No es nada yo_ – miro a Jugo y agacho la cabeza – _te lo debía. Muchas gracias Jugo._

 _-Yo… no necesitas… tu…_ \- Konan aprieta su mano – _de nada_ – la reacción de Sakura es una manera de disculparse con Jugo por el odio que le guardo sin motivo.

- _Bueno_ – nuevamente la voz de Itachi interrumpió la plática – _¿alguien sabe que ustedes están aquí?_

 _-Se lo dije a Naruto, vendrá al pueblo a buscarnos_ – algo no le agrada, lo veo en su rostro.

 _-¿Sasuke vendrá?_ – mire los ojos Jade de mi niña y su mirada perdió brillo.

 _-No creo… tenia cosas más importantes que hacer_ – ¿es rabia lo que escucho en su voz? - _¿podemos quedarnos aquí? Solo será por esta noche y -_

- _Seguro, esos son sofás cama, sabía que era buena idea comprarlos_ – la sonrisa en la cara de los 3 me conmovió, no puedo ni imaginar todo lo que pasaron.

 _-Gracias, Naruto nos sacara de aquí mañana y podrán estar solos de nuevo_.

- _No es nada, no puedo ni imaginar lo que pasaron_ – mi corazón me duele de solo pensarlo…

- _Ahí hay un baño, por si quieran bañarse, adentro hay toallas_ – ni bien termino de decir eso, Jugo se levantó y fue ahí con ayuda de Konan, Itachi le dio algo de ropa. Nos sentamos en la sala mi sobrina, él y yo. Ella se veía algo incomoda.

- _Tengo una duda_ – la dulce voz de Sakura fue la que rompió el silencio - _¿Qué clase de trato tienes tú con el jefe de ese pueblo?_ – los ojos de Itachi se agrandan.

- _Hubo un tornado hacia esta zona y gran parte de la herencia que me dejo mi abuelo materno esta invertida en este lugar_ – no sabía eso, ¡¿Cuánto dinero posee esta familia?! Creo que no pude esconder mi cara de sorpresa porque ambos me miran y se ríen de mi expresión.

 _-¡¿Qué?!_ – Definitivamente mi lenguaje no verbal es muy bueno… - _Nena tu ¿Te hicieron algo malo ahí?_

 _\- Además de algunos golpes no… solo… era frustrante no poder hacer nada_ – hay algo más que la está molestando.

 _-¿Nos dejas solas Itachi?_ – Asiente y se va al dormitorio – _¡puedes seguir empacando si tienes ganas!_ – Le grito antes de que cierre la puerta – _¡Ahora si señorita! ¿Qué tienes? No me trago el cuento de que sea solo por asunto de los Akatsuki que traes una cara de borrego a medio morir._

 _-Tía a veces tu habilidad para adivinar las cosas me aterra_ – frunzo el ceño y ella suelta un suspiro _– e… encontré a Sasuke en la cama con otra mujer -_ ni en mil años me imaginaria eso – yo tuve esa misma reacción cuando paso.

- _Pero… ¡estaban así!... ¡Tú sabes!... ¡Oh Dios!_ – no sé qué decirle - _¿Y… que te dijo?_ – se encoge de hombros.

- _Estaba dormido, no me vio y ella tampoco_ – su mirada se vuelve acuosa – _era su… la mujer con la que iba a casarse._

 _-Pero… ¿Estas segura?_ – Hace un gesto afirmativo mientras se limpia la lagrima que se desliza por su mejilla - _¿Cuándo paso?_

 _-El día que me secuestraron_ \- ¡¿QUÉ?! – _era de mañana muy temprano y… dejémoslo así tía, realmente lo último que quiero es acordarme de Él en este momento_ – ¡me imagino! ¡Ese mocoso bastardo me va a oír! – _mejor hablemos de cosas alegres, como… ¿Desde cuándo tu e Itachi son pareja?_

 _-Emm, estamos juntos hace bastante tiempo, ¡tú sabes! Pasaron muchas cosas y_ … - ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme tan nerviosa? ¡Es solo mi sobrina por el amor de Dios! - _¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¡Estamos juntos, es todo lo que debes saber!_

 _-¿Por cuánto tiempo?_ – no me espere esa pregunta.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que estarán juntos?_

 _-¿Cómo le pones un tiempo a una relación?_ \- se encoje de hombros.

- _No lo sé, yo creía que lo mío con Sasuke duraría toda la vida y ¡ya ves! Tal vez sea el apellido el que esta maldito_ – esa no es la Sakura que recuerdo, la niña soñadora y romántica que todos conocemos.

 _-Mi niña… ¿odias a Sasuke?_ – aprieta la almohada del sofá.

 _-No… lo sé. Simplemente… preferiría no volverlo a ver._

 _-Pero tú_ – en eso sale Itachi algo apurado de la habitación con la escopeta _– ¿Itachi?_

 _-Agáchense_ –

Al principio no entendí el motivo, pero Sakura lo hizo sin dudar así que la imite. Las luces de la cabaña se apagaron y se escuchaban pasos fuera de ella. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió pude ver esa capucha con nubes rojas… ¡no puede ser!… ¡¿hasta cuándo estos tipos harán lo que se les dé la gana?! Cuando escuche el primer disparo pensé que mañana encontrarían nuestros cadáveres en esta cabaña, pero el cuerpo que cayó al suelo no fue uno conocido. Itachi mato a uno de los hombres, pero… dudo mucho que este solo.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de ordenar el desastre en mi cabeza y aun no se en que parte de la noche esta mujer se metió en mi casa.

 _-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!_ – ¡demonios como duele la resaca! - _¿Cómo entraste?_

 _-Tú me dejaste pasar_ – esta desnuda, eso quiere decir que yo… ¡no puede ser! _– Dijiste que habías peleado con tu noviecita y que no te daba el lugar que merecías_ – no lo recuerdo – _te ayude a subir a tu habitación y una cosa llevo a la otra, el sexo contigo siempre ha sido ¡Excelente!_ – ¡No, no, no, no, no!

 _-¡No tuve nada contigo! ¡Tampoco recuerdo haberte abierto la puerta!_ – no lo creo…

 _-Estabas tomado mi cielo, nunca recuerdas nada después de beber. Deberías dejar ese mal hábito_ – ¡maldita mujer! En eso sonó mi teléfono, era el padre de Sakura preguntándome por ella. Después del almuerzo con mi abuelo no la he vuelto a ver ¡¿Qué está desaparecida?!… aunque él no me lo pidiera iría a buscarla.

 _-¡Vete de mi casa!_ – le grite antes de entrar en el baño a colocarme unos pantalones y lavarme el rostro. ¡Estúpida mente, recuerda algo de la noche anterior!... Al salir ella ya estaba vestida.

 _-Ah por cierto mi cielo_ – odio que me llame así – _yo vi a tu noviecita hoy en la mañana_ \- ¡¿Que?!

 _-¡¿Donde?!_

 _-Estaba parada en la puerta, nos miró abrazados y se marchó_ – ¡no puede ser!

-… - se colocó sus zapatos – _¡Lar. Lárgate antes que te mate!_ – comenzó a buscar algo más en la habitación, yo no tenía tiempo para esto – _¡cierra la puerta al salir!_ – agarre mi billetera, las llaves del auto y el celular. El resto no me importaba en este momento. Puede llevárselo si quiere.

El maldito auto decidió no encender y las putas llaves se rompieron por culpa del forcejeo. Corrí a la parada de taxis que está a 3 cuadras, iría a casa de mi abuelo, le pediría un auto y… ese bolso en el suelo me resulta familiar… el teléfono, la billetera y ese... estúpido auricular rosa…. Mire a todos lados buscando una señal de a donde pudo haber ido, pero parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Mi abuelo no dudo en prestarme el auto y me encargo a alguno de sus hombres para buscarla, mientras yo iba de nuevo a mi departamento para reunirme con el dobe. Al llegar casi me dio un infarto al ver sentada en el sofá a Kaguya.

 _-Mi amor yo_ – jalonee su brazo y la obligue a caminar hasta la puerta.

 _-¡Lárgate Kaguya!, el Sasuke idiota al que estás acostumbrada no existe y si permaneces un segundo más aquí no sé de qué sea capaz_ – nada más al terminar de decir esa frase suena el timbre. Ella fue hasta la puerta y cuando el dobe la vio su reacción fue la que espere. Pero hasta que no pueda recordar que paso esa noche, seré inocente.

La buscamos por todas partes y cuando fuimos con mi tío Azuma el panorama se puso negro… ¡si le hicieron algo yo! Yo… no sé qué hare sin ella. Si le hubiera hecho caso a mi abuelo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Estuve dos días buscándola por la ciudad como un enfermo, necesitaba una señal de que ella estaba bien, Naruto me dijo que descansara pero no pude. Era la madrugada del lunes cuando Hinata me llamo… la encontraron… cuando me explico cómo llegar ya estaba en el auto prestado. Me tomo más de un día llegar, llegue el miércoles de madrugada al pueblo, por el camino no vi a Naruto.

 _-Disculpe_ – me acerque a una mujer rubia – _mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y yo._

 _-¿Uchiha?_ – ¿conocen mi apellido aquí también? Asentí con la cabeza y la mujer comenzó a estirar mi brazo hacia un edificio – _Por favor pase, lo están esperando_ \- ¿qué? Me guio por los pasillos de un hospital temí lo peor. Al llegar veo a la abuela Tsunade sentada en uno de los sillones del pasillo y a Sakura en el otro. Al verla mi cuerpo se relajó de inmediato…

 _-Estas bien_ … - comente en un susurro, ella se dio la vuelva y nada más al verme su mirada se volvió fría ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que dijo Kaguya es verdad? ¿Ella… nos vio? – _Sakura yo._

 _-Iré a buscar agua_ – se levanta, pero antes de que ella pudiera doblar el pasillo ya estaba sosteniendo su muñeca. Al principio ella no dijo nada, simplemente tiraba de su mano. Cuando iba a abrir su boca la arrastre hacia mí y la abrace, temí por su vida durante 3 días y me volvía loco el imaginar que no la vería de nuevo.

 _-S. Suéltame Sasuke_ – dice mientras trata de separarse de mí. Sé que no pone ni la mitad de su fuerza en intentarlo.

- _No_ – siento la mano de la abuela en mi espalda _– ¡no se meta señora!_ – frunce el ceño y me mira desafiante.

 _-¡Tu hermano esta con una herida de bala en el pecho, Jugo casi fue asesinado y…!_ \- baja su mirada hasta mi mano, la cual está sosteniendo su brazo – _tú estabas muy… ocupado._

 _-¿Qué le ocurrió a Itachi?_ \- ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esta discusión? No me contesta simplemente baja la cabeza – _¡Sakura!_

 _-¡Ve a verlo tú mismo!_ – me fije en sus manos, las cuales estaban heridas al igual que las muñecas.

 _-¿Tu estas bien?_ – Nuestras miradas se encuentran por primera vez desde el almuerzo con mi abuelo - _¿Te hicieron algo?_

 _-¿Acaso te importa?_ – Mis cejas se juntan y ella responde – _no, sobreviviré… Itachi te espera._

Más adelante aclarare todo con ella, aunque realmente ni yo sé que paso esa noche. Cuando pregunte a las enfermeras por el estado de mi hermano me dijeron que estaba estable, la bala no toco ningún órgano vital, pero estará en observación. Mientras que Jugo esta en cirugía, una de las balas atravesó su pulmón y la otra el hombro. ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? Cuando volví junto a Sakura Naruto ya había llegado, le explique el estado de Jugo e Itachi y él entro en pánico.

 _-No tengo ni idea de que paso_ – le afirme.

 _-¿Sakura no te ha dicho nada?_ – negué con la cabeza y volví mis ojos hacia ella.

 _-Tú y yo vamos a hablar –_ ignora mi comentario y sigue hablando con la anciana. Con todo esto no perderé tiempo con sus niñerías, sé que está molesta pero si no hablamos nunca arreglaremos nada. Fui hasta su lado, puso los ojos más fríos que he visto en esa bella mirada, menos mal estoy acostumbrado a ver esa clase de ojos, nací con ellos. La levante cual bolsa de papas y la saque de ahí, me pateo, me mordió, jaloneo mi cabello hizo hasta lo imposible para que la suelte. Todos en el hospital nos miraban como un par de locos. Una vez la baje fuera del edificio ella sale corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta, ¡DIOS! Sujete su cintura y pegue su espalda a mi pecho.

- _¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Suéltame Sasuke! ¡No quiero verte, mucho menos hablar contigo!_

 _-¡No es lo que parece! Esa noche bebí demasiado, y yo_ – logra golpear mis costillas con el codo - _AUUU -_ Logro que la suelte.

 _-¡¿ESO TE DA DERECHO?!_ – Voltea a verme con la mirada acuosa - _¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA SASUKE!_

 _-¡NO!_ – con la cara indignada y la sonrisa más cínica me responde.

 _-¡Nooooo! ¡Debo estar loca entonces! ¡Peleamos una vez y te vas a enrollar con la primera falda que pasa!_ – entiendo su enojo, realmente ya lo he experimentado, pero no es lo que parece y de ser así no recuerdo nada.

- _Sakura te juro que no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté esa mañana y la encontré ahí casi me dio un infarto yo_ – mire sus labios, estaban temblando –... _te amo._

 _-Tu amor a medias no me sirve, ¡fui una ilusa al pensar que realmente me tomarías enserio!_ – lagrimas corren por sus ojos y yo soy el culpable - _… por tu culpa… no, fue culpa mía._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Nada –_ limpia una de las gotas que cae por su mejilla – _solo preocúpate por Itachi y olvídate de esto –_ vuelve a emprender camino hacia el hospital.

 _-Hermosa no_ – sostuve su muñeca – _¡dame una oportunidad de demostrar mi inocencia!_

 _-¡No Sasuke!_ – sujeta mi mano y la aprieta – _ya no quiero ser la tonta aquí_ \- ¿Así vamos a terminar? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerla? Kaguya seguro va a inventarle mil tonterías y yo no tengo nada para…

 _-¡Tengo un video!_ – Ella se detiene frente a la puerta – _cuando arregle mi casa instale cámaras de seguridad._

 _-No Sasuke, yo –_

 _-¡Por favor!_

 _-… yo… ¿Y si ahí prueba lo que yo vi?_ – me lamentare toda la vida.

 _-… No volveré a molestarte_ – asiente – _¡ya verás hermosa!_ – me adelante un paso y ella retrocedió dos.

- _Hasta no ver eso… no te me acerques_ – entro al hospital y desapareció de mi vista. Si ese video prueba que no hice nada será mi salvación,… de lo contrario… la voy a perder.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	54. Suerte

**¡Hooooolis! ¡Volví! ¡Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! Cuando el tiempo y las ideas colaboran puedo subirlo a tiempo :3**

 **Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis ideas y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 54: Suerte.**

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Cuando Tsunade salió del baño y me recalco que me quería al igual que yo a ella me sentí feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había sido, tal vez aun tenga esperanzas para un futuro con ella. Le encargue a Obito que arreglara todo los papeles para nuestro viaje de vuelta a Canadá, por su seguridad y tranquilidad la sacare de este país. Fui al pueblo que estaba cerca de nuestra cabaña a comprar lo necesario para el viaje una vez estuvo todo listo ¡Casi olvide darle el dato al Raikage!

Fui junto al jefe del lugar, el cual me consideraba un amigo gracias a toda la ayuda que le había dado. Lo que para mí era solo dinero, para ellos fue su salvación… ¿eso me convertía en héroe del lugar?... ¡nada más lejos de la realidad! Le comentaría lo que me había contado Kisame y me iría para Canadá sin ninguna culpa, también le reclamaría el susto que le dio a Tsunade, porque por la descripción que me dio ella no puede ser otro que él.

Nada más al acercarme al edificio una voz muy familiar me saco de mis pensamientos… ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? Pase a la oficina del Raikage sin que nadie se metiera en mi camino, abrí la puerta como si estuviera en mi propia casa, el no dijo nada pero su cara se llenó de sorpresa al verme entrar así.

 _-¡Itachi!_ – Cerré la puerta y tome asiento delante del escritorio - _¿me imagino que no es una simple visita de amistad?_

 _-¿Qué hace mi amiga aquí?_ – agranda los ojos y levanta una de sus cejas en señal de confusión – _la chica de cabello rosa que está en alguna parte de este edificio_ – me explico cómo habían llegado ellos aquí, así también como todo lo que habían hablado con el tío Azuma, no lo podía creer - _¿pueden irse conmigo?_ – Me anime a preguntar a mitad de su historia – _si no hicieron nada malo no veo porque tienen que tratarlos como criminales, considéralo un favor personal_ \- lo dudo un momento pero no se opuso, fui hasta la puerta y antes de abrir me voltee para decirle unas últimas palabras – _el nombre del líder en esta zona es Hidan, tal vez pueda servirte más adelante._

Fuimos escoltados por los mejores guardias del lugar hasta la cabaña para evitar cualquier problema, como era de esperarse Tsunade palideció al ver a su sobrina y casi le dio un ataque al ver al joven que venía con ella… por lo que pude apreciar es alguien muy importante… Oficialmente soy su pareja, ahora ya fue capaz de decirles a otros, ¿se puede estar tan feliz solo con eso? Ellos nos explicaron cómo fue que terminaron aquí, y por la cara que puso Sakura cuando mencione a mi hermano deduzco que tuvieron una discusión, así que cuando Tsunade me pidió que las deje solas no me sorprendí.

Continúe guardando las cosas para el viaje, hasta que un brillo a lo lejos llamo mi atención, me acerque a una de las ventanas y vi a un grupo de hombres caminando hacia nuestra cabaña ¿será el Raikage?... no, el no vendría a estas horas… cuando vi las nubes rojas supe que tendríamos problemas… ¿Cuántos son? 1, 2, 3…. 7. ¿Y si hay más en alguna otra parte?... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Agarre mi escopeta y fui a la sala, obligue a Tsunade y a Sakura a tirarse al suelo, ella como siempre no me hizo caso al instante, pero ni bien su sobrina lo hizo obedeció. Apague las luces y espere.

Al primero que entro lo mate con facilidad, no se esperaba un disparo nada más al abrir la puerta, el segundo también fue fácil, los perdigones del primer disparo lo alcanzaron y lo remate sin mucha dificultad. Pero cuando ese cuerpo cayo me percate que tras de él no había nadie… ¿Dónde están los otros? Escuche un disparo a mis espaldas y sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho ¡¿por dónde?! Sin esperar mucho sentí otro en el brazo… eso hizo que la escopeta que estaba sosteniendo cayera al suelo ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Cuando sentí un caño en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza me paralice.

 _-No tenemos órdenes para matarte, estate quieto y pasare por alto que mataste a mis compañeros_ – sentí que mi vista se nublaba, si llego a bajar los brazos no sé qué nos pasara a todos. Escuche un disparo que provenía de alguna parte de la cabaña ¡¿a cuál de nosotros habían lastimado?! No podía moverme, caí de rodillas al suelo con un dolor punzante, me estaba costando respirar – _busquen a los otros, no se pueden esconder en esta madriguera mucho tiempo_ – piensa Itachi… como los vas a… todo se puso negro cuando sentí algo fuerte golpear mi cabeza, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba pero no veía nada, no podía moverme y sentía que me estaba ahogando… Alguien ayúdenos…

Todo dejo de tener sentido, escuche como más pasos se asomaban, balas, gritos y objetos cayendo al suelo se mesclaron en mi cabeza ¿Cómo es que aún no he perdido el conocimiento?

 _-¡ITACHI!_ – Es la voz de Tsunade, ella está bien _– ¡Todo estará bien pequeño! ¡No te preocupes! –_ Abrí la boca pero sentí como algo subía por mi garganta y lo escupí _\- ¡Dejen de quedarse como idiotas ahí y ayúdenme!_ – ya no estaba sola… puedo estar tranquilo…

¿Dónde estoy? Todo es blanco y huele raro ¿acaso morí? El dolor en el pecho me dio a entender que aún seguía vivo. Gire el rostro y una cabellera rubia recostada por mi colchón me saco una sonrisa, moví mis dedos y acaricie el su mano, ella parecía estar bien… volteo su cabeza y tenía una venda cubriéndole la frente ¿Qué le hicieron? Intente levantarme una punzada dolorosa me lo impido. Abrió sus bellos ojos y al verme se sorprendió.

 _-Itachi…_ \- trate de responderle, pero nada salía de mi boca y comencé a toser – _no te esfuerces, hirieron uno de tus pulmones_ – eso explica este dolor, levante mi brazo y roce el contorno de su rostro _– te quiero_ – sonreí _– iré a traer al médico, no hagas ningún esfuerzo_ – no pensaba moverme realmente. Cuando ella salió dejo la puerta abierta y la imagen de mi hermano recostado contra la pared me conmovió… aun le importo… Entro nada mas Tsunade salió, miro mi rostro y se fregó los ojos

 _-Tuviste suerte, ¿lo sabes no?_ – No podía contestarle _– sabes que si esa bala hubiera salido un centímetro más arriba podría haber tocado tu columna_ – no sabía eso – _¿acaso creíste que eras inmortal? –_ No entiendo que quiere decir – _no puedes enfrentarte a hombres armados tu solo - ¿quieres morir dejando las cosas así como están?_ – Se acercó hasta ponerse a mi alcance – _¿con quién voy a discutir si tú no estás?... ¿A quién voy a culpar de cualquier tontería que me pase?... ¿Quién va tenderme la mano cuando haga alguna tontería?_ \- ¿esta… llorando? _– ¡no puedes morir así! ¡¿Oíste Itachi?!_

 _-No grites bebe llorón, esto es un hospital –_ mire a Tsunade y ella sonrió al ver las lágrimas de Sasuke - _sigues siendo un mocoso._

 _-¡Cállate anciana!_ – la enfermera que estaba tras ella solo sonríe.

 _-Parece que se llevan muy bien_ – ambos fruncen el ceño – _pero solo uno puede quedarse, tengo que hacerle los exámenes y._

 _-La abuela se queda, iré a ver a Jugo_ – nuestras miradas se cruzaron _– aun necesito de ti hermano, no lo olvides_ – dice antes de salir. Tuvieron que meterme plomo para que él se abriera conmigo, pero… valió la pena. Ella miro mi sonrisa y me imito.

 _-Ambos son unos tontos_ – beso mi frente _– pero tú eres el peor_ -No importaba lo que me dijera, en este momento estoy demasiado contento como para que eso me afecte.

Ella ayudo a la enfermera, me realizaron cualquier cantidad de exámenes, lo único que no me obligaron a hacer fue a hablar, el resto sí. Mi brazo derecho tampoco lo pude mover, claro que cuando me explicaron que una bala lo había atravesado entendí el motivo. Una vez todo termino varias personas vinieron de visita. Entre ellos estaba Sakura, Naruto y su novia y ni que hablar de la gente del pueblo. Durante todo ese tiempo Tsunade permaneció a mi lado con calma y serenidad, pero cuando vio al Raikage su rostro palideció.

 _-Itachi amigo, menos mal que mi presentimiento fue bueno_ – volteo su mirada hacia mi pareja _– Tú_ – mire sus ojos, vi el mismo miedo que aquella vez en la cabaña – _no te alteres, no estoy armado_ – necesitaba explicarle las cosas o no sé de qué sería capaz ella. El levanta las manos en señal de paz _– solo vengo a visitar a la persona que ayudo a mi gente, pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?_

 _-¡N. No se acerque a él! –_ Seguía con las manos arriba – _E. Este es el hombre que disparo a sangre fría a esos muchachitos_ – la mirada del Raikage se ennegreció y ella por primera vez desde que el entro me miro a mi. Trate de trasmitirle tranquilidad con la mirada _– no –_ apreté con fuerza su mano _– no confió en él._

 _-Yo mande a mis hombres junto a ustedes el día que los atacaron_ – le dice él desde la puerta _– si no hubiera hecho eso no estaríamos hablando ahora –_ eso explica mucho.

 _-¡Usted mato a un niño frente a mis ojos! ¡Pude ver su cerebro partirse en miles de pedazos!_

 _-Esos niños, son marionetas de gente mala. ¡Ellos mataron a mujeres, ancianos, hombres y niños! No merecen su consideración_ – ella está temblando y sostiene mi mano con demasiado fuerza.

 _-So. Solo no se acerque. Puede hablar con él desde esa distancia_ – el asiente con la cabeza.

 _-Me alegra que estés bien_ – se dirige a mí – _y espero que cuando te recuperes al 100%le puedas aclarar el panorama a esta muchachita._

 _-¡Esta muchachita tiene más edad que usted!_ – el enarca una ceja y yo a pesar de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, claro que me dolió pero fue inevitable - _¡TONTO! ¡Si sigues riendo así puedes abrir los puntos!_ – mire al Raikage con lágrimas en los ojos y asentí.

 _-Me retiro_ – afirmo antes de salir del lugar.

 _-Tus amistades me asustan_ – se acomodó alado de mi - _¿te duele la herida?_ – creo que mi rostro le dio a entender lo tonta que era su pregunta - _¡No me mires así!_ – utilice la típica sonrisa Uchiha y ella se sonrojo _– debo estar loca para enamorarme de alguien como tú_ – agrando los ojos nada más al terminar de decir la frase – _¡no digo! ¡Querer! ¡Si eso! ¡Ya sabes! ¿Quieres agua? Iré por tu comida, ya vuelvo._

Salió disparada de la habitación, y yo me quede como un idiota mirando la puerta. También estoy enamorado de ti Tsunade y cuando pueda volver a hablar te lo diré. Hasta entonces, tenme paciencia.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Hablar con mi tía me hizo reflexionar ¿realmente odio a Sasuke? Si el me pide perdón… ¿sería capaz de olvidarlo todo? Cuando Itachi salió, con el arma en la mano diciéndonos que debíamos tirarnos al suelo no dude. El cuerpo de un hombre cayó cerca de mí, mientras que el otro tras él lo hacia fuera de la cabaña. Escuche unos disparos y la voz de un hombre hacia donde estaba Itachi ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán tras nosotros?

Mire y el arma del sujeto que había caído cerca de mi estaba a mi alcance, me arrastre hasta ella y sin dudarlo apunte al hombre tras Itachi y dispare. Su cuerpo cayo, alado del de mi amigo ¿Lo mato? Mi tía estaba estática, no podía moverse, escuche el grito de Konan y sin dudarlo fui a hacia el pasillo. Vi a Jugo forcejeando con un sujeto por un arma y cuando esta se disparó, el cuerpo del peli naranja amigo de Sasuke cayó al suelo entonces dispare al otro hombre cerca de la puerta del baño, me acerque y le busque el pulso a Jugo… seguía vivo. Escuche una voz en la sala, se me hacía familiar.

 _-¡ITACHI!_ – Era mi tía - _¡Todo estará bien pequeño! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Dejen de quedarse como idiotas ahí y ayúdenme!_ \- ¡¿Quién esta con ella?! Salí corriendo y la mujer rubia que me ayudo a avisarle a Naruto estaba de pie.

 _-Los sacaremos de aquí –_ fue lo que dijo antes de que un grupo de muchas personas nos ayudaran a movilizarnos. Fuimos llevados al pueblo en una camioneta y atendieron a Itachi y a Jugo sin mucho papeleo. Como mi tía, Konan y yo estábamos bien nos obligaron a quedarnos en los pasillos mientras los médicos se encargaban de nuestros heridos. El tiempo se congelo, aun no sé de donde saque la fuerza para asesinar a 2 hombres… pero… gracias a eso creo que pude salvar a quienes son importantes para mí.

 _-Estas bien…_ \- ¡esa voz! No necesito a Sasuke aquí, ya de por si mis nervios están destrozados y tenerlo cerca no ayuda, trate de correr de él, pero el contacto de su piel me hizo recordar cuanto lo necesitaba, aunque le pedía que me suelte lo único que quería era que me abrace con fuerza ¿soy patética no? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? ¿Acaso Kaguya no tiene problemas que él me frecuente?

Gracias a Dios fue a mirar el estado en que se encontraban Itachi y Jugo. Al menos eso lo mantendría lejos. Cuando Naruto llego no dudo en correr hasta mí y me abrazo como si la vida se le estuviera escapando de las manos.

 _-¡Hermanita! ¡Casi nos volvimos locos buscándote! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! Creí que no te volvería a ver, con Sasuke estuvimos como locos buscándote y_ \- ¿Sasuke también? – _Papá y mamá están muy preocupados y yo ¿Qué te paso en las manos? –_ mire mis manos y tenía los mismos cortes que me hacía cuando practicaba tiro en España _– me la hice al disparar a un hombre, no te preocupes._

 _-¡¿Le disparaste a un hombre?!_ – si….

 _-Era el o nosotros… e hice mi elección_ – al principio no me respondió, pero al cabo de un segundo la voz de Hinata nos interrumpió.

- _Elegiste bien –_ dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

 _-Gracias_ – hice la elección correcta. No tengo nada de que arrepentirme.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_


	55. No estamos seguros

¡Buenas tardes gente bella! La fuente de mi pc murió y tarde mucho en mandarla a reparar por falta de dinero U.U ¡PERO! Ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste y… Nos leemos en los reviews :3

 **CAPÍTULO** **55 – No estamos seguros.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Sasuke regreso luego de media hora más o menos, seguía insistiendo en que hablemos y aunque le di a entender que no lo haríamos me obligo, eso sí, no me fui sin oponer algo de resistencia… No, nunca más volveré a equivocarme contigo Uchiha, una vez me pasa por inexperiencia, dos seria por tonta y estoy cansada de ser la idiota aquí… Necesito alejarme de ti antes de que cambie de parecer… ¿Un video? Si lo que él dice es cierto y esa mujer lo engaño entonces yo… pero si… en realidad me engaño vería de primera mano como ellos hacían el amor… ¡tengo que hacerlo! al menos así no tendré remordimientos más adelante y podre olvidarlo todo.

Al día siguiente nos avisaron que Itachi había despertado, mi tía se quedó con él y luego de que ella fuera a buscar a la enfermera él entro… ¡¿acaso le está gritando?! ¡¿Está loco?! Itachi está convaleciente y… realmente lo necesitas, porque sin el eres un tonto Sasuke. Salió de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos y al verme se las limpio deprisa.

- _Le harán unos exámenes y luego pueden ir a verlo_ – dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Tenía ganas de seguirlo y saber que paso… pero mi orgullo no me dejo moverme. No es mi asunto…

-¡ _Naruto!_ – Volteo a verme _\- acompaña a Sasuke, te necesita._

 _-¿A mí? –_ dijo volviendo su atención a Hinata. No pensaba ir junto a el – _no seas caprichosa y ve. Cuando se arreglen lamentaras no haberlo ayudado._

 _-¿Qué te hace creer que nos arreglaremos? –_ le dije cruzándome de brazos.

 _-Que lo amas igual que el a ti_ – eso me dolió, yo no sería capaz de acostarme con otro hombre por despecho… Mi cabeza me dice que debo dejarlo solo, pero este iluso corazón quiere otra cosa. Sin poder impedirlo me encontraba caminando hacia la dirección que el tomo. Lo vi en una de las terrazas del hospital mirando al horizonte.

 _-¿No estas considerando saltar verdad?_ – el voltea y por su rostro puedo ver que no me esperaba aquí.

- _No está entre mis intereses hacer de abono para las plantas_ – vuelve su vista al cielo – _no necesitas estar aquí_

 _-Cierto –_ me acerque a su lado, manteniendo cierta distancia – _… ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?_

 _-Nada_ – me mira de reojo _\- ¿te importa lo que pase conmigo?_

 _-Lastimosamente si_ – veo que asiente y en sus ojos puedo ver reflejada la culpa.

 _-… Sakura yo_ – negué – _aún no he dicho nada._

 _-Si vas a volver a disculparte, ten por seguro que no te perdonare_ – ahora si aparta la mirada por completo y se concentra en algún punto en el cielo _– cuando vea ese video aceptare tus disculpas… o tal vez te las pida yo a ti._

 _-Está bien… pero no pienso reclamarte nada –_ nos quedamos en silencio contemplando a la nada, no era algo incómodo, pero podía sentir la distancia que había entre nuestros corazones – _¿alguna vez sentiste que la vida se te iba de las manos y_ … - cuando dirijo mis ojos hacia él, está mirando sus manos – _no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?_ – eso me trajo recuerdo de esa noche, cuando mis "amigas" me dejaron sola a manos de ese loco.

 _-… Si_ – coloque mi mano en su hombro -… _pero ve el lado bueno, tu hermano está bien y_ – cubre mi mano con la suya.

- _Y tú también_ – tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo, pero…

 _-E. Estoy bien, yo…_ \- me separo de el – _solo quería saber si estabas bien y avisarte que iré con Naruto a casa en una hora._

- _Voy detrás de ustedes._

 _-No hace falta que_ – levanta una ceja.

- _No es una sugerencia, iré con ustedes._

Me pasó de largo y fue hasta la habitación de Itachi, estuvo unos 15 minutos ahí adentro y luego salió listo para partir, entre con mi hermano y ambos le deseamos lo mejor a mi tía y a Itachi, deseo de todo corazón que ellos estén seguros. El jefe de la ciudad nos asignó escoltas a pedido de Itachi, ellos nos acompañarían en nuestro camino de ida. Uno de los hombres fue en el auto de Sasuke, mientras que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y yo íbamos en el de mi hermano. El ambiente no era nada agradable cuando les comentaba que paso y menos aun cuando explique que me habían subido a la camioneta al salir de la casa de Sasuke. El resto del tiempo lo pase durmiendo, desperté cuando estábamos frente a la casa de mi amor… bueno, al menos si es que ese video prueba su inocencia.

- _Gracias por traerme_ – bajo del vehículo y fue hacia el suyo a pedirle las llaves al joven que lo manejaba.

 _-Yo me quedo aquí –_ le dije a Naruto bajándome tras él.

 _-¡Oye!_ – Dice el siguiéndome – ¡ _nuestros padres están muy preocupados, al menos ve a verlos primero y luego arréglense!_

 _-¡Necesito esto hermano!_ – mire a Sasuke, se encontraba en la puerta de su casa mirándome expectante _– si no me quito este peso de encima siento que voy a morir_ – Naruto frunce el ceño y dirige su vista hacia Hinata.

 _-Está bien_ … _¡MAS TE VALE ACERCARLA A CASA EN UNA HORA!_ – el asiente y mi hermano se despide de mi con un abrazo – _si por algún motivo discuten y no quieres ir con él, llámame._

- _Lo hare_ – desordena mi cabello y sube a su auto

– _Me iré en cuanto entres_ – hago un gesto afirmativo y voy hacia la casa - _¡CUIDALA BIEN TEME! –_ grita antes de alejarse seguido por los hombres del pueblo.

Entramos a su casa y él fue hacia una pequeña sala con muchas pantallas. Acerco una silla más a los monitores y encendió la laptop que había ahí.

 _-¿Fue el viernes verdad?_ – estaba tecleando algo.

 _-…Si_ – la pantalla de la computadora estaba dividida en 4, uno de los cuadrados mostraba la entrada de la casa, otro la sala, las escaleras y el ultimo su habitación. El reloj en la pantalla indicaba que eran las 6 cuando el llego a la casa, y desde que se sentó en el sofá no paro de beber, se lo notaba fuera de sí, ya iba por la 10ma botella cuando se puede apreciar a la mujer de pelo… ¿ese es mi corte de cabello, encima es rosado también? Se ve que está tocando el timbre, y Sasuke está muy concentrado en sus botellas como para escucharla. El no dejo ese sofá en ningún momento **… (Él hombre sentado alado mío está igual de sorprendido que yo)…** la mujer saca de su bolso una llave y entra por la puerta como si nada, se la ve hablando con el pero… _-¿Puedes ponerle audio?_

 _-Seguro, solo debo enfocarme en esa cámara y_ – toca algo en el teclado y el monitor solo muestra la imagen de la cámara en la sala _. "Hola mi amor"_ sale de la boca de la mujer.

 _-Esa no es mi voz_ – afirme yo.

- _Es la de Kaguya_ – comenta con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Sakura?"_ habla el Sasuke borracho del video. " _Seré quien tú quieras que sea_ " le responde ella, un tambaleante hombre se acerca a ella y estampa sus labios " _¡no!, no volvamos a. a. pelear por_ " vuelve a besar a la mujer, puedo sentir la pasión de ese momento y mi estómago se revuelve. El Sasuke de la imagen acaricia su cabello y cuando lo jala un poco el cabello rosa se atasca en sus manos y cae dejando al descubierto el blanco… la sorpresa y desconcierto se pueden apreciar en sus ojos y cuando vuelve su mirada hacia la mujer pude ver su rabia _"¡Q. Quítate!"_ le grita antes de acercase a la botella que había dejado sobre la mesa " _Mi amor, ya no bebas más. Ella no sabe lo que está descuidando_ _y_ " _"¡NO! YO- YO LO ARRUIN. NO TODO Y"_ cae al sofá y se cubre el rostro con el brazo " _Te-necesito…"_ dice antes de quedarse quieto, parecía un muerto " _Odio a los borrachos_ " recalca la mujer antes de tomar su celular y llamar " _Me ahorro trabajo, pueden pasar"_ unas personas con máscaras entraron a la sala y cargaron a Sasuke como una bolsa de papas hasta su habitación, ahí le sacaron la ropa y lo tumbaron en la cama " _Cuando venga les avisare así la agarran ni bien salga_ " "Entendido jefa"…esa voz…

 _-Ese… ese es Deidara_ – la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke es increíble. La última imagen que mostro el monitor fue la de Kaguya quitándose la ropa - _¿Qué… es todo esto?_ \- ¿acaso esos locos están aliados con ella? ¿Qué demonios quieren de nosotros? Y

 _-Pudieron entrar y salir de aquí sin que yo me diera cuenta –_ el susurro de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos – _ya no estamos seguros en ningún lugar…_

 _-Tal vez solo ella tiene la llave y_ – me mira sorprendido y luego a la puerta.

 _-Tengo que sacarte de aquí_ – agarra la llave del vehículo y me jala hasta que estoy dentro, enciende el motor y acelera.

 _-¿A dónde me llevas?_ – no conozco el camino que estamos tomando.

- _A casa de mi abuelo, al menos ahí estarás segura._

 _-Es tu casa la que invadieron no la mía_ – ¿Por qué decide por mí?

- _Si querían hacerme daño no estaría aquí ahora_ – saluda al guardia de la entrada y entramos en el… ¡¿porque este garaje es tan grande?! Me abre la puerta para que baje, pero estoy muy enojada como para hacerle caso _\- ¿hermosa?_

 _-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_

 _-¿Estas enojada?_ -¡claro que sí! Prácticamente me secuestro también.

 _-¡Por supuesto!_ – Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro desafiante – _quiero ver a mis padres y._

 _-Es por tu seguridad, los traeré a ellos también no te preocupes._

 _-¿Qué?_ – ¿se volvió loco?

 _-Mira_ – se pone en cuclillas a mi costado, su cara se vuelve seria y continua _– no sé qué es lo que están tratando de lograr esos idiotas, pero tú eres su blanco_ – lo se… - fíjate, solo con esa tontería de Kaguya lograron secuestrarte sin problemas.

 _-¡No fue una tontería!_ – agarra mis manos y besa mis nudillos.

 _-No quiero que vuelva a pasarte nada hermosa_ – miro nuevamente los cortes que tenía en las manos _– tú y tu familia se quedaran aquí hasta que podamos terminar con esta locura._

 _-¿O sea que viviremos encerrados como si fuéramos criminales?_ – no quiero esconderme.

- _No. Pero vamos a pelear las batallas correctas_ – me abrazo, esta vez no me resistí, solo disfrute de su cercanía – _te amo Sakura._

 _-Yo también… lamento haber dudado de ti_ – beso mi frente y me ayudo a salir del auto, no dijo nada, simplemente camino. Antes de subir por las escaleras que según el conectaban con la mansión lo gire hacia mí y bese sus labios, lento saboreando su boca y luego recordé el choque de sus labios contra los de Kaguya entonces me aleje.

 _-¿Sakura?_ – limpie sus labios con las mangas de la remera que traía y volví al ataque. No separe mis labios hasta que el aire escaseaba, esto era lo que yo necesitaba - _¿Qué fue eso?_ – me dice el con una sonrisa en los labios.

- _Te lo había dicho cuándo volví de España_ – levanta una ceja – _estos son solo míos._

 _-Esto también_ – dice agarrando mi mano y poniéndola sobre su pecho – _eres una parte muy importante de él, no lo olvides y déjame cuidarte._

 _-Está bien. Pero prométeme que traerás a mi familia también._

 _-Prometido. ¿Entramos?_

Subimos por una rampa hasta la entrada de la mansión, el patio era precioso, grande y amplio con bellos arboles de cerezo y una fuente entre ellos. El señor Ebisu, o al menos así me lo presento Sasuke nos guio por un gran pasillo hasta la oficina del señor Sarutobi, allí él le pidió asilo para mí y para mi familia explicándole todo lo que nos estaba pasando y su abuelo temiendo por su vida lo obligo a él también a mudarse, algo renuente termino aceptando. Ya veo de quien saco Sasuke eso de ser tan obstinado.

Mientras él iba a buscar a mi familia junto con los hombres de su abuelo a mí me indicaron donde sería mi habitación por ahora. Era precioso, tenía una cama enorme con sábanas blancas, las cuales terminaban en pequeños flecos dorados, además de tener muchísimas almohadas, había un pequeña mesa en la esquina, la cual serbia de apoyo para una enorme maseta de flores de diferentes colores… pero lo más bonito de todo o al menos lo que más me llamo la atención era la gran ventana por la cual se podía apreciar el patio adornado por esos árboles de ensueño…

Me senté en la cama a admirar el paisaje, era lo más relajante que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Desde que regrese de España la primera vez mi vida ha sido un caos, he tenido cosas buenas, como por ejemplo el haber iniciado mi relación con Sasuke, pero las cosas malas también han sido bastantes ¿Cómo podría hacer para evitar los problemas?... sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. Desperté a causa de las cosquillas que sentía en mi nariz, lentamente abrí los ojos y ese mentón lo conocía a la perfección. Con mis labios delinee su manzana de Adam, bese su barbilla y antes de llegar a sus labios esos ojos oscuros como la noche se fijaron en mí.

 _-Buenas noches hermosa_ – sonreí como una tonta y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

 _-Te eche mucho de menos_ – respire su aroma ahogándome en él.

 _-SI no fuera porque tus padres están en la habitación de alado te haría el amor ahora mismo_ – su aliento caliente golpea mi oreja y puedo sentir como el calor va aumentando.

 _-Shhhh_ – deposito pequeños besos en su nuca – _solo tenemos que ser muy silenciosos_ – en un movimiento rápido esta sobre mí, como un cazador acechando a su presa.

- _Seré cuidadoso entonces_ – beso mis labios y ambos dejamos que la pasión que tanto necesitábamos se apoderara de cada fibra de nuestro ser. Esa noche recordé una de las razones por la cual amaba tanto a Sasuke…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	56. ¡Aléjate!

**¿Cómo les va? Yo estoy contenta por haber terminado el capítulo a tiempo n.n… Espero que los disfruten y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 56 – ¡Aléjate!**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan despistado?! Me olvide todos los papeles del auto y un policía a mitad de la nada nos detuvo…. Menos mal gracias al carisma innato de Hinata logramos zafarnos sin pagar. Ni bien llegamos al lugar donde se supone está Sakura nos miraron malísimo, ¿acaso les hice algo a estas personas? Me acerque a una pelirroja tratando de averiguar sobre el paradero de mi hermana o al menos preguntarle por la oficial Kamui. Al hablar me miraba como si hubiera matado a su gato, pero ni bien pronuncie el nombre de la oficial se relajó.

Kamui era una mujer alta y rubia, nos guio hasta el hospital del lugar explicándonos más o menos que había pasado… ¡esto es una asquerosa locura! Secuestros, disparos, atentados y homicidios ¿Cómo nuestra tranquila vida se convirtió en esto? Al llegar veo a mi hermana y a mi tía, algo golpeadas pero estaban bien… ¡MATO A ALGUIEN! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!... Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que ella este bien pero… haber matado tendrá consecuencias.

Por lo que pude ver su pelea con Sasuke no fue nada pequeña, pero el hecho que se haya tragado su orgullo para apoyarlo cuando está débil me da a entender que el amor sigue igual… claro que eso no me sorprende, ha estado guardándolo desde sexto grado. Cuando íbamos en el auto escuchando todas las barbaridades que Sakura vivió desde que salió de la casa de Sasuke quise colgarlo, no es su culpa pero tengo que descargar mi rabia en alguien. Los escoltas fueron con nosotros una vez ellos se metieron en casa del Teme, y al llegar a casa de mis padres nos encontramos en la entrada con mi suegro, a Hinata casi le dio un infarto al verlo, sostuve su mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

 _-Señor Hyuga_ – lo salude ya fuera del vehículo.

 _-Señor Uzumaki_ – me tiende la mano a modo de saludo, no pensaba hacerle un desplante. Soy el principal interesado en que ellos se arreglen, así que correspondí a su saludo - _¿La encontraron?_

 _-Si_ – mira tras de mi a Hinata, creo que aún no está lista para hablar con el – _¿ocurrió algo? Por eso no está esperando aquí_ – su mirada se vuelve algo triste pero no insiste.

- _Me preocupe por ustedes ya que su departamento estaba destrozado_ \- ¿Mi qué?

 _-¿Cómo qué?_ – Se acerca hasta mí con su teléfono en la mano y me enseña fotos de la entrada o al menos lo que quedaba de la entrada de nuestra casa - _¡¿Cuándo paso esto?!_ – casi se me fue la voz mientras pasaba las imágenes del lugar.

 _-Esta mañana, puse una denuncia en la policía pero como no había rastro de ustedes rece porque estuvieran buscando a tu hermana._

- _Estábamos pero… esto…_ \- estoy desconcertado, tardamos mucho en comprar las cosas para nuestro hogar y algún maldito sin oficio vino a jodernos todo.

Entramos en casa de mis padres así liberamos a los pobres hombres que nos estaban escoltando. Una vez dentro le dije que Sakura estaba bien, pero que tenía cosas con Sasuke que tratar y él se encargaría de traerla. Pasadas las dos horas… si ¡DOS! Ese maldito se demoró demasiado para venir y en vez de traer a mi hermana con él nos dijo que no estábamos seguros en ningún lado y que utilizaríamos la casa de su abuelo como refugio hasta que podamos capturar a los Akatsuki.

Mis papás no lo dudaron mucho, ya que eso los llevaría junto a mi hermana, pero yo quería que Hinata tenga tiempo para su padre, por más que haya sido una mala persona parece estar intentando hacer las paces con ella. Le pregunte si podíamos quedarnos con él, ya que no queríamos molestar con demasiadas personas al abuelo de Sasuke y mi suegro sin dudarlo acepto. La idea no le gusto para nada a mi princesa, pero no dijo nada.

Nos despedimos de mis padres y fuimos con él a la mansión Hyuga, en todo momento Hinata sostuvo mi mano, temblaba como una hoja. Hanabi nos recibió con su característica cara de pocos amigos, pero abrazando a su hermana hasta casi romperla, nos dio la habitación más grande del lugar y nos dejó solos para poder descansar. Hinata miraba todo como si fuera la primera vez que veía este cuarto, me acerque a ella, la abrace por la espalda y coloque mi mentón en su hombro.

 _-¿Te preocupa algo?_ – mira el suelo.

 _-No lo sé…_ \- esa no es la respuesta que estaba esperando.

- _Si te sientes incomoda nos iremos a lo del abuelo de Sasuke, así tu_ –niega y se apoya en mí.

 _-Quiero estar aquí…_ \- acaricia mi mejilla y me besa – _es solo… siento algo de culpa por… tratar de arreglar las cosas con mi padre._

 _-¿Culpa? –_ asiente.

 _-Directa o indirectamente fue él el responsable de que nuestro bebe muriera…_ \- tiene razón, pero…

 _-La verdad es… que según lo que me había dicho el medico ya habías tenido un desprendimiento y eso era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara…_ _con simplemente caminar podría haber pasado eso_ \- su mirada se vuelve triste.

 _-Si o si lo iba a perder entonces…_ \- le hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y ella voltea para abrazarme y esconder su rostro en mi pecho, lo único que puedo hacer para consolarla es abrazarla fuerte y decirle que la amo.

 _-Nuestro bebe está en un lugar mejor amor_ – beso su cabello – _si hubiera estado aquí se vería envuelto en todo esto, las cosas pasan por una razón_ – mi remera empieza a mojarse y su cuerpo tiembla levemente.

 _-Lo, amaba tanto…_ \- dice – _todo lo que quería era verlo y_ – si continua solo me hará llorar a mí también y ahí si no podre calmarla.

- _Yo también_ – levanto su rostro y limpio sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas – _pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de nosotros y por nuestro futuro. Nuestro bebe es parte importante de nuestra historia pero habrán más…_ \- trata de contener sus espasmos _– el cumplió su misión aquí, logro que el corazón de tu padre se ablande._

 _-Hmm_ – cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza en mis manos – _eso espero…_

- _Oye princesa_ – los abre nuevamente – _te amo_ – se sonroja – _mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien_ – acerque su boca y bese suavemente sus labios. Cuando fui subiendo la intensidad hace esfuerzo y se separa de mí.

 _-¡A. Aquí no!_ – tiene la boca roja y la respiración agitada – _alguien podría oírnos._

 _-De acuerdo_. – Hago una corona encima de mi cabeza con los dedos – _Me portare bien_ – suelta un suspiro y me aprovecho de su distracción para arrastrarla conmigo hasta la cama. Me coloco sobre ella y sostengo sus manos con las mías – _aunque nunca dije cuando comenzaría a hacerlo_ – acerque mi rostro a su cuello y lo bese.

 _-¡Na! ¡Naruto no lo hagas yo!_ – solté sus manos para poder levantar lentamente el vestido que traía, acaricie sus muslos y cuando llegue a sus bragas, alguien golpeo la puerta. Automáticamente me baje de ella y acomode como pude su ropa.

 _-¿Puedo pasar?_ – la voz de mi suegro.

 _-¡Un segundo!_ – Hinata se arregló el cabello y estiro las sabanas de la cama – _adelante._

 _-¿Interrumpo algo?_ – utilizo la mejor de mis sonrisas para responder.

- _Claro que no señor, pase_ – entra a la habitación y se acomoda en uno de los sofás del lugar.

- _Quería agradecerles por aceptar mi ayuda_ – miro a Hinata – _y por… darme una segunda oportunidad._

 _-No señor. Gracias a –_

- _Padre_ – se coloca alado mío y pasa su brazo por mi cintura – _yo me casare con Naruto_ – el señor Hyuga no dice nada – _tendremos hijos más adelante y si tu_ – hace una pausa y respira profundo – _tienes problemas con eso yo_ – se acercó a nosotros y sostuvo los hombros de su hija.

 _-Cuando eso pase, seré el abuelo más feliz del mundo_ – los ojos de Hinata se agrandan – _discúlpame por haber sido un necio mi niña_ – seguro está desbordando de lágrimas en este momento.

- _Papá…_ \- se cubre con las manos el rostro y se queda pálida - _¿Qui? ¿Quién ese ese hombre?_ – ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde sus ojos apuntan y en la ventana se ve la figura de una persona con un arma bastante grande. Mi suegro se coloca delante de nosotros y el disparo termino impactando en su pecho. El cuerpo cae a mis pies como un saco de papas y al levantar la vista el asesino se había ido – _¿Pa. Papá?_ – La voz de Hinata me devolvió a la realidad - _¡¿PAPÁ?!_ – Se arrodilla alado de su cuerpo y pone sus dedos en el cuello - _¡Aun respira! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!_ – la ayuda tardo 5 minutos en llegar, pero por la gravedad de las heridas no sé qué tan probable sea que se salve.

Tanto Hinata como Hanabi estaban destrozadas, yo no salía del shock… esos disparos iban dirigidos a mi princesa y a mi… si él no hubiera estado ahí… ¿no hay donde esconderse de esos malnacidos? ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren? ¿Cómo vamos a salir vivos de esto? No nos dejaron acompañarlo, un policía fue en la ambulancia con él.

 _-Naruto_ – la voz de Azuma el tío de Sasuke me asusto - _¿Cómo estas chico?_ – Las palabras no salen de mi boca – _no pueden quedarse aquí o._

 _-¿Y dónde nos vamos a esconder?_

 _-La policía les_ – no pude evitar que una risa hipócrita saliera de mi boca.

 _-¡¿Cómo los que cuidaron a Jugo?!_ – Mis manos están temblando, la impotencia y el rencor que siento son enormes – _¡perdona que no confié en ustedes!_ – me acerque a mi novia, la cual estaba abrazando a mi cuñada con fuerza mientras lloraban.

 _-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer sin él?!_ – decía Hanabi entre lágrimas… nunca pensé que el día que ella me mostrara una emoción seria esta…

 _-No te preocupes el estará bien, estamos juntas en esto._

- _Yo las voy a ayudar_ – me acerque para poder tocar su hombro pero se alejó de mi - _¿Hinata?_

 _-Ya no quiero ver a nadie más herido_ – dice alejándose con su hermana hacia la patrulla – _sacare a mi padre y a mi hermana del país Naruto, ya no tengo fuerzas… lo siento._

 _-Mi amor yo_ – baja la cabeza y entra al auto.

- _Al Hospital central por favor_.

 _-¡¿Qué pasara de nosotros?!... ¡¿Me vas a dejar solo aquí?!... Yo te amo…_

 _-¡POR TU CULPA MI PAPA ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR!_ – Me grita Hanabi _\- ¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTRAS!_ – el policía acelera y se alejan rápidamente del lugar. ¡¿Cómo paso todo esto?! Se supone que este iba a ser el nuevo comienzo para nosotros… no el final… no me dejes solo Hinata…

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

En un momento estaba hablando con mi sobrina sobre sus amores y al segundo me encuentro en el suelo, viendo como un hombre golpea el cuerpo de la persona más importante en mi vida en este momento… ¿Qué hago yo para evitarlo?... nada… Mi sobrina se encargó de todo, ataco a los malos y yo… solo pude detener el sangrado y rogar porque cuando lleguemos al hospital puedan salvarlo. Los médicos del lugar nos dejaron a mí y a Sakura en la sala de espera, mientras Jugo e Itachi eran llevados a la sala de operaciones y Konan era atendida por unos golpes que recibió….

Cuando vi al bebe llorón tratando de llevarse a Sakura me moleste, pero sus problemas me parecían tan insignificantes en este momento. Cuando el medico nos dejó entrar no lo dude ni un segundo, me instale en esa sala y permanecí a su lado. El cansancio se apodero de mí, me quede dormida en la silla alado de su cama. Desperté cuando algo acariciaba mi mano, ver los ojos de Itachi me lleno de nuevo, era como si el sol volviera a salir después de una noche de tormenta.

La enfermera le realizo las curaciones, recibió visitas de todo el mundo, peleo con su hermano, lo típico que ocurre en un hospital luego de que alguien tiene un accidente, bueno todo estaba tranquilo hasta que ese hombre espeluznante se apareció. Hablando con Itachi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Bueno, ciertamente esos niños estaban en una pandilla y mataban gente pero… ¿Por qué tenía que volarle la cabeza estando yo tan cerca?... ¿Me acaba de llamar niña? He de tener más edad que este tipo y aun así… ¡Sera mejor que no te le acerques! Puedes conversar desde ahí.

" _Tus amistades me asustan_ " le recalque... Quería saber cómo se sentía, ya que sus heridas eran profundas pero mi pregunta la formule tan mal que sonó estúpida. _"¡No me mires así!"_ esa sonrisa… la odio y la amo al mismo tiempo " _debo estar loca para enamorarme de alguien como tú_ " ¡¿Qué ACABO DECIR?!... emm… yo… Invente una excusa para poder alejarme de ahí lo más rápido que mis pies podían y termine recostada por la puerta de la sala de enfermeras sin saber que hacer…

 _-¡Señora Tsunade!_ – reconozco esa voz.

 _-… Konan_ – su nombre desapareció de mi mente por un momento - _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Jugo despertó_ \- ¡Esta bien! – _me pidió que la buscara, está muy preocupado por usted._

 _-Vamos, te acompaño_ \- Entramos a la habitación y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sonrió

 _-Señora Tsunade, está bien_ – ¿porque se preocupan por mí? son ellos los que están heridos.

 _-¡Te dije que dejaras de decirme Señora!_ – Me acerque a su lado y coloque mi mano en su mejilla – _me tenías preocupada muchachito tonto._

 _-Soy un hueso duro de roer_ – esa sonrisa infantil que tiene me provoca ternura - _¿Y los demás?_

 _-Sakura ya se fue de nuevo a la ciudad junto con su hermano y Sasuke –_

 _-¡Sasuke estuvo aquí! Pero él y la señorita Sakura se_ – es muy observador por lo que puedo ver.

- _Estuvo pero ya se fueron, yo me golpee la cabeza, como puede ver Konan recibió algunos golpes pero nada de qué preocuparse._

 _-¿Y el señor Itachi?_ – lo deje solo y me escondo contigo de él.

- _Está bien, por ahora no habla pero… estará bien._

 _-Eso es genial_ – suelta un bostezo – _muero de sueño_ – hace un amago para volver a dormirse.

 _-Llamare a las enfermeras y una vez que te revisen podrás descansar_ – mire a Konan – _quédate con el_ – ella asiente y yo salgo por la puerta. Le avise a una de las chicas que pasaban por el pasillo y deambule sin rumbo por el lugar… ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él?... es decir, ciertamente es encantador y cualquier chica como medio cerebro se engancharía a él sin dudar pero… ¿yo? Una mujer a sus 45 años enamorada como una adolescente de un joven de 31… una cosa es que descargue mis frustraciones sexuales y lo haga mi pareja estable para evitar habladurías, pero otra muy distinta es pensar que esta relación tiene un mejor futuro que la de terminar cuando esto no funcione o la química se acabe…

Sin darme cuenta termine parada frente a la puerta de su habitación y lo malo de todo eso es… que tengo muchas ganas de reafirmarle lo enamorada que estoy ¡DIOS TSUNADE! ¡Se coherente! ¡Te atrae!, cierto. ¡Lo quieres!, también es cierto… Pero… ¿Qué harás cuando el encuentre algo mejor que tú?... llorar como una colegiala y escóndeme en mi trabajo… de nuevo. Entre con la cabeza baja rogando a todos los dioses que se haya dormido, pero como la vida se empeña en ser una perra conmigo estaba despierto y lo peor de todo es que el médico del lugar le estaba dando el visto bueno para hablar… ¿A que le tengo miedo? ¿De qué estoy tratando de huir? ¿Y si alguien más viene a tratar de matarme y lo matan a él?... Jamás dejare que eso ocurra, no si puedo evitarlo.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Esta vez le puedo adelantar un poco del siguiente capítulo . "¡LEMON!"**

 _-¿Puedo hacerte el amor?_ – enrolla sus piernas en mi cadera.

 _-¿Por qué te tardas tanto?_ – mordí sus labios y la bese con ansias

-…

 _-¡Necesito más Sasuke!_ _Dame más._

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	57. Jamás te dejaría así

**¡Holis! Lo prometido es deuda, traigo… ¡LEMON! Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier comentario o crítica será bien recibida. Como ya saben, las partes con lemon están separadas por si alguien no quiera leerlas y… eso nomas. Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 57 - Jamás te dejaría así.**

 _-No te fuerces mucho muchacho_ – el hombre de blanco voltea hacia mí y con una inclinación de cabeza se despide – _señorita_ – Ni bien salió por la puerta el ambiente se puso tenso, ¿debo ser yo la que lo rompa? ¿Debo decirle que eso del enamoramiento era un tontería y-?

 _-Estoy enamorado de ti Tsunade_ – dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo que yo recordaba. Mis piernas me temblaron y mi mente se divagaba entre correr hacia él o desaparecer de su vida… quiero decir, todos estos problemas los ocasione yo y…

 _-Lo siento_ – agranda los ojos, por lo que veo esa no es la respuesta que esperaba – _todo esto… es una locura y yo…_

 _-No te dejare correr de esto_ – saca sus piernas fuera de la cama.

 _-¡No se te ocurra levantarte! debes descansar y_ – si quiere venir hasta aquí, sé que no podré resistirme a saltar sobre él.

- _Necesito ir al baño_ \- ¿qué?... no me esperaba eso y mi risa nerviosa me delato - _¿me ayudarías?_ – dice tendiéndome la mano.

 _-Seguro_ – por un momento me olvide que era una persona enferma y había que cuidarlo, solo estaba preocupada por mí que no me percaté de que _\- ¡Ahh! ¿Qué haces tonto?_ – cuando mi mano toco la suya me jalo hasta pegar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

 _-¡Au, au!_ – Dice aflojando un poco el agarre al que me había sometido – _D. Duele un poco_ – la voz le salió entrecortada.

 _-¡No seas bruto! Tus heridas pueden abrirse y_ – apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

 _-Podría perderte también_ – estoy estática – _y eso es aún peor_ \- ¿Qué puedo decirle?

 _-Todo esto que te paso –_ tiemblo de solo recordar su cuerpo en el suelo cubierto de sangre – _fue culpa mía Itachi. Si yo desapareciera tal vez tú_ – levantó su rostro y por su mirada pude sentir su dolor.

 _-¿Yo que? No te atrevas a tomar decisiones por mi Tsunade, yo sabía a qué me exponía y con tal de evitar que te dañen recibiría mil balas ¿Lo entiendes no?_ – mi cabeza es un lio, imaginarme que lo dañen a causa mía yo – _mírame_ – con la mano del brazo sano toma mi mentón y me obliga a levantar la vista – _te amo Tsunade, solo por eso hago todo esto._

 _-Pero no está bien_ – está enojado – _también te amo y no me perdonaría que te lastimen o peor aún que te maten por mi culpa -_ ¡¿Qué dije?! ¡Se supone que iba a terminar con esto! no que iba a reafirmar mi amor por él.

 _-¿Cómo te sentirías si algo que amas está en peligro? ¿Qué harías?_

 _-Lo defendería_ – su mirada se ablanda, creo que voy entendiendo por donde va – _pero no te quiero aquí. Prefiero mil veces que me maten a mí a que te pongan un dedo encima nuevamente_ –con algo de forcejeo me separo de él y voy hacia la puerta.

 _-¡No Tsunade!_ – se levanta y el dolor de la herida lo obliga a volver a su sitio.

 _-Gracias Itachi, cuídate_ – esto es lo que tengo que hacer… voy a salvar su vida alejándome… escucho como grita desde su habitación y eso me obliga a correr más rápido… Si esto es lo mejor… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

No tenía mucho dinero conmigo, la mayoría de mis cosas las había dejado en la cabaña, a la cual no pensaba regresar… ¿A dónde iré? No pensé demasiado eso de desaparecer, con todos los contactos que tiene seguro me encontrara en un santiamén… piensa Tsunade, no eres la mejor alumna por nada… ya sé a quién recurrir, no es la persona más cuerda del mundo, pero al menos me servirá. Aun me debe por el descuento que le conseguí para una cirugía estética, busque un teléfono público y marque el número de su oficina, me alegra no haber perdido contacto con este tipo.

 _-¿Hola?_ – su voz me causa escalofríos.

 _-Orochimaru, necesito un favor_ – suelta su típica risita y contesta.

 _-Habla –_ estoy haciendo un pacto con el demonio, pero así mantendré a mi ángel a salvo.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Todo fue tensión desde que salimos de ese lugar, entre estar pendiente que nadie nos siguiera además de los escoltas y escuchar los detalles de lo que paso la hermosa hicieron a mi sangre hervir. Cuando llegamos a mi casa ella bajo también, por lo que veo esta igual de ansiosa que yo por saber la verdad… ¡No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven…! ¡Kaguya tramo todo esto! Se hizo pasar por Sakura y lo peor de todo es que eso malnacidos entraron a mi casa como si fuera suya… ella no está segura aquí.

La lleve a lo de mi abuelo, ahí podrán protegerla… no necesitas disculparte, y aunque tú no quieras te quedaras aquí… mi abuelo puede ser un hombre muy insistente cuando se lo propone " _está bien, me quedare también_ " fue la única manera de tranquilizarlo. Fui a buscar a mis tíos, les explique todo y los lleve a la mansión, Naruto fue con su suegro. Llegamos e inmediatamente ellos fueron a buscar a la hermosa, la encontraron dormida en la habitación que le asignaron, se quedaron el ella un momento y ya cuando se hacía de noche bajaron a cenar.

Yo en cambio permanecí a su lado, no pensaba volver a separarme de ella. Tenía frio así que me acosté a su lado y abrace su cuerpo… como extrañaba su calor, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido a su lado. La sentí removerse y eso me despertó.

 _-Buenas noches hermosa -_ ¡Esa sonrisa! ¿Cuándo me comenzó a hacer tanta falta?

 _-Te eche mucho de menos_ – dice con el rostro escondido en mi cuello, su aliento y la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos me causaron escalofríos.

- _Si no fuera porque tus padres están en la habitación de alado te haría el amor ahora mismo_ – con sus pequeños labios fue depositando besos en mi cuello. No me tientes Sakura…

- _Solo tenemos que ser muy silenciosos_ – ¿me estaba dando vía libre? No lo pienso desaprovechar. Rápidamente me coloque sobre ella atrapando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza con las mías y acercando mi rostro al suyo, nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

- _Seré cuidadoso entonces_ – la bese y desde ahí todo fue calor, como cada vez que estaba con ella… Con mi lengua explore cada rincón de su boca, ahogando todos sus suspiros. Mis manos se separaron de las suyas y fueron a la goma del pantalón que llevaba puesto, inmediatamente ella se tensó yo pare – _¿Sakura?_

 _-¡Déjame duchar!_ – Suelta más roja que un tomate – _e, estoy muy sucia yo, desde que salimos del lugar del no me he bañado y_ – no pude evitar reírme ¿Cómo es que eso recordó en este momento?

- _Está bien_ – me levanto y voy hacia la puerta.

 _-¿Sasuke?_ – Su voz sonaba triste _– no te vayas yo_ – pase el prestillo por la cerradura y voltee hacia ella.

- _Hermosa, jamás te dejaría así_ – suelta un suspiro y le tiendo mi mano para ayudarla a pararse – _yo también quiero ducharme_ – le dije de manera sugerente y ella exploto en sonrojos _\- ¿Me ayudas?_

 _-¡Yo! ¡Em! ¡Yo…! Si_ – en este momento agradezco a mi abuelo por haber mandado a construir baños así, la ducha está separada por una pared de vidrio, en una de las esquinas esta la bañera y en un cuartito a parte están le inodoro y el lava manos.

 _-Ducha o tina_ – coloca sus manos sobre sus mejillas _-… ¿Sakura?_

 _-¡Ducha!_ – está nerviosa, su cuerpo tiembla levemente y eso me provoca ternura. Jamás lo hemos hecho en un baño, nunca me deja entrar con ella cuando se va a duchar o algo luego del sexo. La desvestí lentamente, ahí me percaté de que no llevaba bragas y eso disparo mis celos de una manera increíble, de repente me encontraba furioso.

 _-¿Y tus bragas?_ – no quería sonar tan rudo, pero falle.

 _-Cuando escapamos del lugar y me duche en la estación las olvide junto con mi ropa y_ – ella acerco su mano a mi pecho - _¿Por qué te enojas? No hice nada malo._

 _-Hmm_ – fue lo único que pude contestar. Ella es la que estaba enfadada ahora, y con tal de no cortar el ambiente lo dejaría pasar – _disculpa, estoy un poco celoso, es todo._

 _-No deberías_ – me saca la remera por la cabeza y desabrocha mis pantalones llevándose de paso mis boxers. Agachada, levanta su vista hacia mí – _yo solo podría hacer esto contigo_ – besa mi ombligo y luego mis labios.

Enciendo la ducha y la jalo conmigo a su interior, el agua tibia golpea mi espalda y no deja que llegue a ella, salvo pequeñas gotas, hace un bonito puchero con los labios y me obliga a correrme un poco haciendo que el chorro caiga en su cabeza. Acerque mis manos a ella, agarrando sus caderas estirándolas un poco hasta que su redondo trasero golpea con mi entrepierna, pega un brinco de la sorpresa.

- _Me estas matando hermosa_ – voltea y me entrega en jabón.

- _Primero me bañas o me baño sola –_ agarre la barra y torcí mis labios.

 _-Te baño yo –_ ella traga saliva y relamo mis labios – _voy a disfrutar esto._

" _ **INICIO DEL LEMON"**_

* * *

Llene mis manos del jabón y la voltee dejando su espalda frente a mí. Comencé por sus pies, derecho y luego izquierdo, subiendo lentamente por sus pantorrillas hasta las rodillas, bese sus muslos mientras tomaba la barra pasándola en círculos por donde mis labios ya habían pasado, ella respiraba pesado. Me coloque detrás, pegando su espalda a mi pecho y paseando mis manos por su cadera. Con mis dedos abrí un poco sus pliegues pase mi mano enjabonada por ahí muy lentamente, el chorro de agua quitaba el jabón de paso mientras yo me entretenía estimulando más tiempo de lo necesario a su clítoris, se estaba derritiendo en mis manos y yo estaba en un cielo con sabor a infierno, las ganas que tenia de parar eso y hundirme en ella eran cada vez mayores.

 _-¡Sasuke!_ – ahora era su cuerpo el que se movía contra mi mano buscando el placer.

 _-Tiempo al tiempo_ – bese su hombro y masajee sus glúteos con el jabón. Subí por su delgada cintura y me entretuve jugando con sus pezones. Para ese momento ella era un manojo de nervios, al más mínimo contacto de mis manos con su piel ella temblaba. Baje la regadera de su sitio y pase el chorro por cada parte que había limpiado nuevamente, sus suspiros y la manera en la que agarra mi piel cada que tocaba uno de sus puntos erógenos me estaban enloqueciendo. Al terminar me separe de ella dispuesto a limpiarme rápidamente para ir directo a lo que nuestros cuerpos nos estaban pidiendo, pero Sakura se volteó, me saco el jabón y la regadera de las manos. Tenía los labios rojos al igual que sus mejillas, mientras que sus jades reflejaban la lujuria que sentía.

 _-Mi turno_ – paso sus delicadas manos por mi cuello, bajando a mis pectorales, girando a mi alrededor para enjabonar mi espalda y pellizcar mis nalgas, suelta un risa traviesa – _siempre quise hacer eso_ – esta niña… enjabono mis piernas y cuando llego a mi pene creí que enloquecería. No podía verla ya que se había puesto a mis espaldas y con sus dedos acariciaba mis testículos.

 _-Sakura_ – le reclame con la voz ronca. Agarre sus manos y la obligue a detenerse.

 _-Déjame hacerlo Sasuke, siempre me detienes y_ – gire hacia ella, mi miembro dolía, necesitaba con urgencia penetrarla.

- _No quiero terminar así_ – le afirmo. Pero parece que no me escucho ya que agarro la base de mi pene y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente. Temblé, si… temblé y me dejo sin palabras con solo eso. Aprovecho mi distracción y se arrodillo, con sus dedos masajeo lentamente la punta y el falo con jabón, cuando sentí el chorro de agua me dolió, ya estaba demasiado sensible como para eso – _¡AH!_ – este calor… baje mis ojos y lo que vi me basto para dejarme ir, Sakura, la pequeña y tímida Sakura estaba haciéndome sexo oral… la escuche toser y ahí me percate de lo que había hecho _\- ¡Lo siento hermosa!_ _-_ La levante por los hombros y utilice el agua para limpiar su rostro – _¡por eso te dije que no quería! ¡Dios! ¡No dure ni dos segundos!_

 _-¿Se. Se sintió bien?_ – Pregunto mientras con sus dedos se quitaba el resto que deje en sus pechos- _es que tú siempre me lo haces a mí y se siente genial, entonces yo… quería…_

 _-¿Lo hiciste por mí?_ – asiente y sus preciosos ojos los clava en mí.

 _-¿Te gusto?_ – agarre su rostro y bese sus labios, hizo un amago por separarse de mi pero no la deje.

 _-¡Acabo de! ¡Sasuke tú!_ – me reí, encima no una risa cualquiera, sino que a carcajadas - _¡¿QUE?!_

 _-Cuando yo te lo hago a ti no tienes problema con besarme de nuevo_ – esta roja, hasta las orejas _– no tengo porque ser diferente._

 _-YO… no te burles_ – no me estoy burlando. Me acerque más a ella y levante su cuerpo por las nalgas.

 _-¿Ahora si puedo hacerte el amor?_ – enrolla sus piernas en mi cadera.

 _-¿Por qué te tardas tanto?_ – mordí sus labios y la bese con ansias, mojados fuimos hasta la cama.

Una vez ahí me tire con ella en el colchón, la bese un rato largo mientras que frotaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Baje mis besos por su cuello, el cual mordí suavemente, de ahí pase a sus pechos, ¡ahí si hice todo lo que quise! los mordí, los chupe, los lamí, cuanto más altos eran sus suspiros más a tono me ponía. Metí mi lengua en su ombligo y ella soltó una risita, levante mi vista hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y bese sus labios menores y ella llevo su vista al techo.

 _-Mírame_ – mi aliento golpea su clítoris, estaba empapada y con solo una pasada de mi lengua por él se retorció – _no quiero que olvides quien está aquí_ – muerdo suavemente la montaña de nervios y ella gime. Su lujuria me jugo a favor, ya que se apoyó en sus codos y dirigió sus jades hacia mí.

Use todas las armas de mi arsenal para tenerla temblando y pidiendo por mas, luego de su segundo orgasmo ya temblaba como una hoja sin siquiera tocarla, yo estaba duro con solo verla, era un espectáculo increíble. Creo que arranco algunos cabellos de mi cabeza, pero en este momento poco o nada me importaba, lo único que quería era acabar en ella. Me acomode entre sus piernas y coloque la punta de mi pene en su entrada.

 _-Hermosa_ – su mirada se ve nublosa y tiene una sonrisa cansada en los labios – _esto sigue bonita_ – agarro sus manos y las dirijo hasta mi miembro – _aun te necesito_ – ella asiente y siento como sus dedos acarician el falo mientras me hundo su interior, ¡era el puto cielo! - _¡Dios! –_ me retiro casi por completo y entro de nuevo de manera lenta. Ella aprieta su centro y arquea la espalda, uno de sus brazos esta al costado de su cabeza y el otro lo tiene extendido de costado, ambas manos están blancas de tan fuerte que está apretando las sabanas - _¿estás bien?_ – ¿la estoy lastimando? Voy a salir, si ella no está disfrutando qué sentido tiene. Tendría que ir a calmar mis ganas en _– ¡AGH!_

 _-¡AHhhh!_ – agarro con ambas manos mi trasero y me hizo entrar en ella de una estocada – _¡No me dejes!_ – Su mirada era de súplica – _¡necesito más Sasuke!_ _dame más -_

 _-No te conviene provocarme más bonita –_ empujó con fuerza y clava sus uñas en mi piel - _¡Joder!_ – agarre sus manos y las aprese con las mías a los costados de su cabeza sobre el colchón, mientras me hundía rápido y profundo. Afianzó el agarre y se retorcía bajo mi -… _no aguanto más_ – mis estocadas eran erráticas

-SAahhh – la presión que ejerció su centro sobre mí fue el detonante para seguirla en el orgasmo.

 _ **"FINAL DEL LEMON"**_

* * *

Permanecí dentro de ella hasta que mi respiración se normalizó, esperaba poder conversar con ella pero creo que eso será a la mañana ya que se quedó dormida. La lleve al baño de nuevo y lave su cuerpo, la seque bien, cambie el juego de sábanas y me tumbe a su lado luego de una ducha. Nos cubrí con los grandes edredones del lugar y acerque su cuerpo al mío.

- _MNn Sasuke~_ \- está hablando en sueños _– te amo_ – su sonrisa infantil y su cara de niña buena la hacen parecer un alucinación.

- _Yo también Sakura –_ bese su frente y deje que Morfeo me guiara a su mundo.

Cuando desperté la hermosa seguía dormida, hice malabares para salir de su abrazo y poder vestirme. Una vez presentable le coloque una de las batas que hay en cada habitación y Salí. Nada más al poner un pie afuera me topo con la sonrisa de mi tía Kushina. Trague hondo y la saludé.

 _-Buen día tía_ – mira hacia la puerta tras de mi _– Sakura sigue durmiendo._

 _-¿Se divirtieron?_ \- siento mis mejillas arder ¿Qué debo contestarle?... creo que ya nos metimos en problemas hermosa…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	58. También te amo

**¡Holis!... perdón por tardar tanto, acá todo es una locura y siempre se me va el tiempo volando. Pero aproveche esta mañana para subir el capítulo antes de que venga alguien más a molestarme y joderme. Sin más que agrega, ¡comenzamos! Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 58 – También te amo.**

Esta sería un buen momento para huir y evitar la charla incomoda con mi suegra.

– _Tu tío y yo usamos tapones para dormir_ -me dice guiñando un ojo. ¡Grandioso! No voy a poder correr.

- _Yo emm_ – en eso sale Sakura toda apurada de su habitación, llevaba puesta la bata que le había dejado. Pero al ver a su mamá hablando conmigo entro de nuevo _– cobarde_ – fue el susurro que solté junto con un bufido.

- _Yo también fui joven_ – dice golpeando mi hombro y dirigiéndose a la puerta – _pero, si quieres vivir, ten cuidado con Minato, es muy sobre protector con Sakurita_ – termina de hablar ya que cierra la puerta de Sakura.

 _-¡Mamá!_ \- escucho su grito de sorpresa y use esa señal para salir corriendo. Ahora es mi turno hermosa. Fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha para despabilarme y baje a desayunar. En la mesa ya se encontraban todos, tome mi lugar alado de Sakura y espere a que me sirvieran.

 _-¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?_ \- fue la pregunta genérica de mi abuelo. Tanto Sakura como yo tosimos con fuerza y contestamos bien, mi tía Kushina y Tío Minato respondieron lo mismo, pero la sonrisa de mi tía me causaba escalofríos.

Terminamos el desayuno sin mayores problemas que ese, la conversación fue fluida y sin altercados. Al menos hasta que el Mayordomo nos indicó que teníamos visitas… era… Hinata.

 _-Emm yo… disculpen las molestias pero ¿Naruto no vino aquí?_

 _-¡Él estaba contigo!_ – fue la respuesta inmediata de Sakura.

 _-Es que, ayer un hombre nos disparó en mi casa, mi padre resultó gravemente herido y… nos separamos._

 _-¿Dónde está?_

 _-No. ¡No lo sé yo!… no le pregunte donde iba, y_ – las manos de Hinata tiemblan – _estaba preocupada por mi papá y_ – sus ojos se vuelve brillosos – _no lo encuentro…_

 _-Mi… Mi bebé… –_ es el susurro de mi tía – _¡Minato! ¿Qué le paso a mi bebé?_

 _-No nos hagamos una película antes de hablar con la policía_ – trato de calmar las cosas _– llamare a mi tío._

Cogí mi móvil y marque el número de Azuma, por favor Dobe no hagas algo estúpido…

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Luego de que Tsunade abandonara la habitación llego el médico, trajo unos análisis con él y me estuvo comentando de cuáles serían los pasos a seguir en mi tratamiento, que podía hacer y que no, luego de casi 45 minutos de controles y demás me dio el visto bueno para poder hablar, y justo en ese momento entro la primera persona con la que quería conversar. Se la notaba nerviosa y puedo intuir porque.

 _-Estoy enamorado de ti Tsunade_ – ella no decía nada, se notaba que estaba librando una batalla interna tremenda. Espero que no vuelva a tratar de huir…

 _-Lo siento_ – no esperaba eso, ¿realmente está pensando que la dejare ir tan fácilmente con eso?

 _-No te dejare correr de esto_ – trato de levantarme, pero su llamado de alerta me detiene. Tengo que ser más precavido o desaparecerá.

 _-¡No se te ocurra levantarte! debes descansar y_ – levanta una barrera para poder defenderse de esto, si tengo que engañarte para acercarme a ti, lo hare.

 _-Necesito ir al baño ¿me ayudarías?_ – le tendí la mano esperando haber sido lo más convincente posible.

 _-Seguro –_ ¡genial! Ni bien tomo mi mano la jale con algo de fuerza hasta tenerla pegada a mí - _¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué haces tonto?!_ – eso me dolió, sentí como si miles de agujas se estuvieran clavando en mi cuerpo.

 _-¡Au, au! D. Duele un poco._

 _-¡No seas bruto! Tus heridas pueden abrirse y_ – me recargue en su hombro, quería que sienta que lo que estoy diciendo es un pedido desesperado de compañía, porque si ella me deja… no sé qué haría.

 _-Podría perderte también y eso es aún peor_ – no se inmuta, sigue igual de tiesa que cuando la jale.

 _-Todo esto que te paso_ – dice – _fue culpa mía Itachi. Si yo desapareciera tal vez tú_ – la mire fijamente a los ojos, tratando de que vea el vacío que va a dejar.

 _-¿Yo que? No te atrevas a tomar decisiones por mi Tsunade, yo sabía a qué me exponía y con tal de evitar que te dañen recibiría mil balas ¿Lo entiendes no?_ – Rehúye a mis ojos – _mírame_ – la tomo del mentón – _te amo Tsunade, solo por eso hago todo esto._

 _-Pero no está bien_ – ¡¿Qué?! – _También te amo y no me perdonaría que te lastimen o peor aún que te maten por mi culpa_ – nunca te culparía por eso…

 _-¿Cómo te sentirías si algo que amas está en peligro? ¿Qué harías?_ – ¡entiende! Eres importante para mí, por eso quiero cuidarte.

 _-Lo defendería_ – ¡Al fin! Ahora nos estamos entendiendo – _pero no te quiero aquí. Prefiero mil veces que me maten a mí a que te pongan un dedo encima nuevamente_ – se aleja y el cambio de temperatura y la sensación de soledad me golpearon como un puñal el pecho.

 _-¡No Tsunade!_ – prácticamente salte de la cama, ¡¿PORQUE DUELE TANTO?! Me vi obligado a sentarme de nuevo y cerrar los ojos.

 _-Gracias Itachi, cuídate_ – no, no, no, no… abrí los ojos y ella había salido de la habitación.

 _-¡TSUNADE!_ – Toco mi pecho y al ver la sangre me hice a la idea que abrí la herida de nuevo, pero mi novia estaba corriendo de mí, y lo peor de todo es que creía que eso era correcto… - _¡TSU, TSUNADE!_ – me sostuve por la puerta, pero cuando llegue al pasillo ella ya no estaba. Una enfermera se acercó corriendo hacia mí y al verme sangrando pidió ayuda por una radio.

 _-¡Señor no debe hacer esfuerzo, usted!_ – la sostuve por los hombros y el movimiento que realice logro que me lastimara aún más el brazo herido.

 _-¡¿Dónde está?!_ – creo que la espante - _¡La mujer rubia que me cuidaba!_

 _-Salió del hospital hace unos minutos, pero ahora debemos tratar sus heridas_ – trata de meterme de nuevo en la habitación.

 _-¡No me hagas esto!…_ – me suelto como puedo de la muchacha y camino apoyado por las paredes hasta la entrada, ahí me encontré con el Raikage, el cual en contra de mi voluntad me llevo nuevamente a mi habitación. Le suplique con lo último que me quedaba de fuerza que encontrara a Tsunade, me aplicaron un sedante y caí dormido.

Al despertar estaba de nuevo en la camilla y no sé si es una alucinación o realmente estoy muerto, pero Tsunade se hallaba parada alado de la ventana mirándome con pena y enojo mezclado. Hasta en mis sueños esta con el ceño fruncido, trate de levantarme pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado, incluso parpadear me molestaba.

- _Estoy demasiado enojada contigo en este momento_ – son las primeras palabras que salen de esos bonitos labios – _¡¿sabes todo el daño que le causaste a tu cuerpo por ese arrebato que tuviste?!_

 _-Si estás aquí_ – logro decir – _valió la pena._

- _Tu querido amigo mando a sus hombres por mí, no pude ir muy lejos tampoco_ – dice acomodándose en la silla más alejada de mí.

 _-¿Te hizo algo?_ – Me sentí un mafioso, mandado hombres a perseguir a una mujer, solo porque quiere alejarse de mí – _No quería que te obligara a nada, yo solo… -_ no encuentro palabras para describir el pánico que sentí.

- _No. Tampoco me obligo a venir_ – suelto un suspiro – _tiene técnicas más_ – me señala con las manos – _persuasivas._

 _-Fue tu culpa –_ trato de defenderme – _me abandonaste a mi suerte… yo solo corrí hacia lo que necesitaba._

 _-¡Abriste todas tus heridas por idiota!_ – me encojo de hombros y eso me saca un quejido de molestia _– ¡ves! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías!_ – Por fin se acerca y mueve la bata para ver la zona donde está la herida – _mira –_ eso es lo único que quiero hacer ahora, mirarla – _¡no hagas eso!_

 _-¿Qué?_ – no estoy haciendo nada.

 _-¡Esa mirada no te servirá de nada! Sigo molesta contigo por no preocuparte por tu salud_ – acomoda mi cabello y suspira - _¿Por qué eres tan complicado Itachi?_

 _-Soy sencillo_ – rueda los ojos _– tú eres la que complica todo._

 _-No comiences Itachi, solo, descansa ¿Quieres?_ – la camilla en la que estoy es grande, suficientemente grande para dos personas, así que me acomodo bien y golpeo el espacio que queda libre – _No me acostare ahí –_ dice dirigiéndose a la silla nuevamente.

 _-¡UGH! ¡Duele! ¿Por qué duele tanto?_ – digo tomándome el hombro herido. Ella se acerca preocupada y aprovecho eso para estirarla a la cama, ese esfuerzo me dolió, pero al menos ahora estará a mi lado.

 _-Eres caprichoso_ – dice acomodándose mejor, más allá de esa queja no hubo otro intento por alejarse de mí. Lastimosamente no puedo acostarme de lado para mirarla, pero siento su cuerpo pegado al mío – _por esta vez, lo dejare pasar._

- _Gracias_ – acomoda las sabanas cubriéndonos a ambos y apaga la luz con el interruptor tras mi cama.

 _-Descansa Itachi_ – el calor que emana es relajante – _prometo no irme._

 _-Ojala…_ \- cerré los ojos y espere que el cansancio se apoderara de mí.

Cuando desperté, efectivamente Tsunade seguía ahí, en la misma posición en la que se había acostado, tenía los labios levemente abiertos y el ceño fruncido ¿es que nunca se va a relajar? Toque la alarma para llamar a la enfermera y cuando esta llego y vio a mi acompañante sonrió, le pregunte si podría pedir comida para los dos y ella asintió. Salió prácticamente sin hacer ningún ruido, trate de levantarme para ir al baño, esta vez sí eran reales mis ganas, pero lastimosamente desperté a Tsunade en el proceso.

 _-¿A dónde vas?_ – se frota los ojos.

 _-Al baño_ – le digo apuntando a la puerta - _¿Puedo?_

 _-Espera te ayudo_ – se levanta rápido y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a parar.

 _-No estoy invalido, puedo hacer las cosas solo_ – coloco mis pies en las zapatillas del hospital y antes de que pueda levantarme la cara de Tsunade está a escasos centímetros de la mía.

 _-Detesto cuando los pacientes se hacen los fuertes aun estando heridos_ – se coloca a mi lado y pasa su brazo por mi espalda _– si me haces problemas Itachi, me encargare de que te pongan una sonda por el pene ¿Entendiste?_ – La sonrisa que se formó en mis labios le saco otra a ella – _¡no seas payaso y camina! ¿Quieres?_

Como es, que a pesar de todos los desastres que nos han ocurrido desde que la conocí, sigo perdidamente enganchado a esta mujer, algo tosca y gruñona pero… con un corazón enorme.

- _Te amo Tsunade –_ le repetí mientras caminábamos hacia el baño, ella volteo su rostro hacia mí, y luego sonrió con ternura.

-¿ _En qué embrollo me he metido? –_ Sus mejillas están rojas y la risa tranquila de ella llena el aire – _también te amo._

Si todo esto tenía que pasar para que Tsunade Senju admitiera que siente lo mismo que yo, le debo las gracias a esos malandrines. Por ustedes es que en este momento puedo disfrutar de un poco de felicidad.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Debo admitir que no esperaba levantarme y encontrar la cama vacía, así como tampoco contaba con ver a mi madre hablando con Sasuke al abrir la puerta… ¡por supuesto que no me quedaría a escuchar su conversación! ¡Debo darles algo de privacidad! Cinco minutos habían pasado cuando veo el hermoso cabello de mi madre aparecer por la puerta. Inmediatamente me escondí bajo las sabanas y fingí dormir.

 _-Ese truco no sirve mi niña_ \- hago como que no la escucho y suelto un ronquido falso - _¡Ay Sakurita! Sabes que tuve que obligar a tu padre a dormir con tapones Jajajajaja._

 _-¡Mamá!_ – no pude de la vergüenza.

 _-Era eso o mataría a Sasuke_ – en eso tiene razón, pero…

 _-¿Se escuchó algo?_ – mis mejillas han de estar más rojas que un tomate. Niega y sonríe - _¿Entonces como…?_

 _-También fui joven. Y con Minato hicimos muchísimas locuras jajajaja_ – demasiada información.

 _-¡Mamaaaaaaá!_ – suelta una risita y acaricia mi cabeza.

- _Mientras tengas cuidado no habrá problemas_ \- ¿cuidado?... no quise preguntar por miedo a molestarla al no saber a qué se refería, así que me quede callada _– vístete y baja a desayunar._

Me di una ducha y mientras hacía eso me vinieron a la mente las cosas que hice con Sasuke, ¡Dios como me gusta! En el desayuno todo era tranquilidad, quitando la sonrisa zorruna de mi madre y la pregunta del abuelo de Sasuke fue muy agradable. Estábamos contentos hasta que llego Hinata con la noticia de que habían atacado a su padre y que Naruto estaba desaparecido ¿Por qué no podemos estar tranquilos ni siquiera un día? Cuando llego Asuma, Sasuke fue a hablar con el junto con mis padres, el señor Sarutobi mando a varios de sus hombres a buscar a mi hermano mientras el realizaba unas llamadas… yo no podía hacer nada, no tengo contactos y si los tuviera ellos no me dejarían exponerme, esta es la sensación que más odio… me siento, inútil…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	59. Los problemas nos persiguen

**¡Holis! ¡Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia! La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera tan larga pero… ya ven :/**

 **¡Espero que la disfruten y continuamos! Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 59: Los problemas nos persiguen.**

Nos quedamos junto con Hinata en el gran salón, estaba muy enojada con ella por haber dejado a mi hermano solo, bueno… realmente aun no me explico que paso pero… ella sabe todos los problemas que estamos atravesando ahora y aun así, lo dejo vagar sin protección.

 _-¿Hinata?_ – Esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no me mira - _¿Estas bien?_ – me acerque a ella y toque su hombro. Brinco de la sorpresa y se abrazó a sí misma – _No te preocupes, mi hermano estará bien_ – eso quiero creer, y aunque ella lo dejo solo sé que lo ama y se preocupa por él – _es algo terco pero, siempre estará para cuidarnos y_ – comienza a llorar ¿Dije algo malo?

 _-L. Lo defraude -_ ¿Qué dijo? Se limpia un poco las lágrimas y continua – _cuando hirieron a mi papá… lo culpe por ello yo…yo… ¡Lo siento!_

 _-¿Qué le dijiste?_ – Naruto es muy testarudo y es capaz de meterse en problemas por culpa de eso… aunque su vida esté en riesgo – _¡sabes que! ¡No me interesa saberlo porque soy muy capaz de odiarte si algo malo le pasa a mi hermano por tu culpa! –_ No es su culpa pero… en eso suena el teléfono de la mansión y el señor Ebisu dice que la llamada es para mí… no recuerdo haberle dicho a nadie que estaba aquí.

 _-¿Hola niña?_ – No reconozco la voz, creo haberla escuchado antes pero no sé quién es esta mujer – _sé que no esperabas mi llamada, pero necesito hablar de algo contigo._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Eso duele linda_ – no me cae bien – _soy Kaguya_ \- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- _Es importante que te comente algo sobre Sasuke, sé que te será difícil de creer pero, él y yo tenemos encuentros a tus espaldas_ \- ¿Enserio cree que soy idiota? – _me pidió que guardara el secreto pero, como mujer sé que eso es bajo, y quería –_

 _-¿Terminaste?_ – No deseo seguir escuchando las estupideces de esta mujer – _no sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para perder con una mujer que es miembro de un grupo criminal_ –… ¡oh por Dios! ¡Se lo dije! Habíamos acordado con Sasuke que mantendríamos eso en secreto.

 _-¿Disculpa? - ¿Qué hago ahora?_

 _-¡E. Eres una criminal por tratar de robar el novio de otra!_ – lo he jodido, si ella no me llega a creer yo -

 _-Pequeña creo que he comenzado esta conversación desde un ángulo equivocado_ – su voz suena distinta, mas… siniestra _– tengo algo que quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero._

 _-¿Q. Qué?_

 _-Yo tengo a un jovencito rubio muy apuesto y tú, la herencia de la familia Haruno_ \- ¿Herencia?

 _-Yo no tengo ninguna herencia_ – hace un risa burlona - _¿Ti. Tienes a Naruto?_

 _-La respuesta a lo segundo es si_ – ¡Miente! – _pero está bien, no te preocupes. Al menos por ahora._

 _-¡Pruébalo!_ – Hinata y Ebisu me miran sorprendidos ya que he levantado la voz.

 _-Revisa tu correo_ – ¿mi… correo? – _y sobre lo primero. Quiero que transfieras ese dinero a una cuenta que te estaré enviando más adelante. Dile a quien quieras sobre esto, de todas maneras la policía está cerca de ti. Espera mi llamada niña_ – y colgó… Mi correo, debo revisar mí.

 _-¡Hermosa!_ – ¿Eh? Era Sasuke, me miraba preocupado - _¿Quién era?_

 _-¡Mi correo!_ – levanta una de su cejas y mira a mis padres - _¡Necesito revisar mi correo!_ – Sasuke me entrega su móvil y abro mi cuenta desde ahí. Efectivamente tenía un nuevo correo, de una dirección que no conocía y ahí había archivos adjuntos… todas eran fotos de Naruto, estaba… atado a una silla y las paredes del fondo eran blancas – _s. si lo tiene_ … - solté el aparato y este cayo a los pies de su dueño, quien lo levanto y nada más al ver las fotos fue hacia Asuma.

 _-¡Rastrea esa dirección tío!_ – asiente y sale disparado de la casa con el móvil en mano.

 _-¿Qué era eso?_ – pregunta mi mamá algo asustada.

 _-Secuestraron a Naruto_ – alcance a decir con lo que me quedaba de voz. Los rostros de mis padres se distorsionan y Hinata suelta un grito ahogado – _me, me dijeron algo de una herencia y_ – el miedo que siento en este momento me quita el aire – _que debía transferirla a una cuenta y_ \- levante la vista – _¡no sé de qué me hablaba Ma! No tengo ninguna herencia, mi madre era pobre y_ – sostiene la mano mi padre.

 _-¿Ese dinero es el que quiere?_ – No entiendo – _¡pero tú no puedes tocar eso hasta que tengas 25 años Dios!_

 _-¡¿Mamá qué?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!_

 _-No tenías que saberlo aun cielo, tu madre nos hizo prometer que guardaríamos ese secreto._

 _-¡¿Qué secreto?!_

- _No es momento para contarte esto, además tú -._

 _-¡No me sigan ocultando cosas! ¡Mi hermano está en problemas y si por culpa de eso!_

 _-Tu padre era corrupto_ – fue lo que salió de la boca de Minato _– estafo a muchas personas y gracias a eso logro una gran fortuna._

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –_ yo nunca supe nada de él.

 _-Ese dinero paso a tu nombre el día que tu madre murió_ – no entiendo nada… yo… ¿Tengo dinero? – _pero tú no puedes tener acceso a él hasta que cumplas 25, según el testamento que dejo._

 _-Pero esa mujer dijo que quería ese dinero…_

 _-¿Qué mujer?_ – Sasuke interrumpió.

 _-Kaguya…_ – ni bien dije su nombre aprieto los puños y frunció el ceño.

 _-¿Ella fue la que?_ – asentí al ver que señalaba el teléfono.

 _-Quiso hacerme creer que estaban teniendo una aventura y… le dije que sabía que ella era parte de un grupo criminal._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso tenías que guardártelo! Ahora será difícil encontrarla ¡¿Por qué haces cosas innecesarias?!_ – es demasiada información al mismo tiempo y encima de todo tiene el descaro de criticarme.

 _-¡Perdona por no pesar fríamente las cosas igual que tú! ¡No nací con la capacidad de ocultar lo que siento!_

- _No es bueno que discutan_ – la dulce voz de Hinata trato de pararnos pero.

 _-¡Mejor ni hables! ¡Dejaste a mi hermano solo! ¡Sabias que era peligroso y!_ – estoy histérica, quiero golpear a todo el mundo.

 _-¡Suficiente!_ – Mi madre está enojada, pero yo lo estoy aun mas – _¡Sakura ve a tu habitación y tranquilízate!_ – iba a refutar las palabras de mi madre, pero con esa mirada de furia me convenció.

Refunfuñando subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación de turno… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo ayudar a mi hermano, si le digo a Kaguya que no tengo acceso a ese dinero no sé qué puede pasarle ¿Por qué, si es dinero lo que quiere no se lo ha quitado a Sasuke ya? ¿Por qué me ataca solamente a mí? No entiendo nada, estoy frustrada y la carga que siento en mis hombros es tremenda. No veo la salida de este infierno.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

¿Dónde estoy? Mi cabeza me está por matar, siento como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mi cerebro al abrir los ojos. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme encontrado con Kaguya y… escucho un rechinido en mi espalda y alado de mi pasa una persona de larga cabellera… ¿Blanca?

- _Veo que ya está pasando el efecto_ \- ¿Efecto? Siento un leve dolor en el brazo, como un piquete de avispa. Trate de sobarme el área afectada pero no puedo moverme.

 _-¿Qué… me hiciste?_ – acerca una de sus manos a mi rostro y sostiene mi mandíbula.

 _-Sabes, te prefería a ti_ \- ¿de qué demonios habla esta mujer? _– Es una lástima que seas hermano de esa mocosa, sino_ – se encoge de hombros – _podrías haber sido un buen compañero._

 _-No_ – tengo sueño – _quieres… ¿Qué… quieres?_

 _-Recuperar lo que me robaron y_ – besa mi mejilla – _hacer a un Haruno sufrir._

 _-No m. me to… ques_ – ya no puedo enfocar la vista.

- _Eres apuesto querido, puedo hacerte lo que quiera mientras estés aquí_ – me estoy quedando dormido – _denle de comer cuando despierte_ – es lo último que entendí antes de perder el conocimiento… ¿Alguien?... ¿Ayúdenme?

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Tarde mucho para que una persona del lugar me dijera como podía volver a la ciudad. La mayoría me miraba con odio y rabia. Una vez llegue al lugar donde, según me habían indicado pasaba el único vehículo que me sacaría de aquí , y lo peor de todo es que, sentado en la banca donde iba a esperar estaba ese hombre que me provoca tanta desconfianza… pero, no pienso huir de él.

 _-¿Puedo sentarme?_ – apunto al espacio vacío a su lado.

 _-¡Seguro!_ – se corre un poco y me entrega un papel.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-El diagnóstico de las heridas de Itachi_ \- ¿para qué…? – _se abrió todos los puntos al tratar de seguirte._

 _-¡Esto no!_ – el reporte indicaba la gravedad de sus heridas y las posibles repercusiones que tendría si no se cuidaba _\- ¿Por qué me das esto?_ – trato de sonar lo más neutra posible

 _-Ese es el hombre que dejas tirado a su suerte._

 _-Estará mejor sin mí…_ – mis ojos me arden, no quiero separarme de él.

 _-Esto dice lo contrario. Porque estoy seguro, que una vez que el efecto del sedante pase, irá a buscarte._

 _-¡Quieren matarme a mí! Mientras yo esté cerca suyo está en peligro_ – ¿porque nadie me entiende? Lo estoy protegiendo.

 _-Mientras sigas huyendo, le será aún más difícil cuidarte_ – se levanta del lugar y va hacia un vehículo – _yo no pienso ayudarlo cuando se haga el necio y vaya a buscarte. El estará por su cuenta, y si algo le pasa_ – abre la puerta trasera y sube adelante – _será culpa tuya._

¡Maldito hombre! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo?!... como lo odio… porque tiene razón. Fui al hospital con él y me quedé alado del idiota este para evitar que se siga haciendo daño. Cuando despertó su cara de felicidad casi me hizo olvidar el hecho de que estoy muy enojada con él. Lo regañe y se defendió diciendo que si yo seguía aquí, todo había valido la pena… No quería dormir con él, está prohibido acostarse junto a un paciente, pero al final, como siempre… logró lo que quería.

Esa noche miles de pesadillas invadieron mi mente, y cada vez que despertaba me encontraba abrazada a él y era como un bálsamo. En todas ellas el terminaba herido o muerto y esa sensación de vacío, que sentía cada vez que venía su cuerpo en el piso era la que me preocupaba. La última vez que desperté, estaba tratando de caminar sólo, aún con todas sus heridas de por medio. Lo volví a regañar y creo… que esta vez sí entendió.

Me quedé cuidando de él y Jugo mientras se recuperaban de las heridas, paseando de habitación en habitación controlando cada uno de los movimientos de los médicos del lugar, quienes al principio se molestaban por mi presencia, pero al cabo de unas semanas venían a mí buscando consejos. Compartir los conocimientos que adquirí en mis años me… hizo sentir bien. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar llego la hora de marcharnos… o eso creía. Mientras ITACHI revisaba todos los gastos de hospital yo preparaba las cosas en su habitación, hasta que una mano sostuvo mi hombro.

 _-Veo que ya están ansiosos por irse_ – era el Raikage.

 _-Estar tanto tiempo encerrados no es agradable para nadie_ – le digo mientras terminó de guardar la ropa que compramos.

 _-Nunca hemos tenido un médico con tanta experiencia como usted señorita_ \- ¿me estaba halagando?

- _Le debe haber costado bastante ese cumplido_ – suelta una carcajada y mira hacia la puerta.

 _-Nos hace falta más gente como tú por aquí_ – al principio creí que estaba siendo sarcástico. Pero al ver que no se reía enmudecí – _Necesito un jefe para este hospital, los médicos de por aquí no conocen tan ampliamente el campo de la medicina como usted._

 _-¿Espera un segundo, tu?... ¿Quieres que me quedé a… entrenar a tus médicos?_

 _-No_ – ok, entonces que… - _quiero que dirijas este lugar. Contigo a la cabeza estoy seguro que todo será más fácil. Verás, con todo este problema de los Akatsuki no he tenido tiempo de buscar un nuevo director de para este lugar y, como eres un médico de excelencia y además eres novia del héroe de este lugar, creo que los ciudadanos te aceptaran._

 _-Pero, yo_ – no podía creer lo que me estaba proponiendo… vivir aquí… cuidando de este lugar y… - ¿ _puedo pensarlo?_

 _-Seguro_ – dice haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar. Pero antes de salir – _está oferta sigue en pie hasta que salgan de la ciudad._

¿Quedarme en este lugar de locos?... ni loca. Si tuviera que elegir donde quiero estar seria en Canadá. Volver a mi vida de siempre no lo considero una opción, al menos hasta que esos tipos estén tras las rejas… de lo contrario mi vida y la de mis seres queridos sería un infierno.

Cuando Itachi volvió supo casi instantáneamente que algo pasaba ¿Cómo es que puede leerme con tanta facilidad?

 _-¿Qué paso?_ – ya lo veía venir.

 _-Me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí_ – agranda los ojos y luego sonríe de lado.

Sé que contare con su apoyo no importa la decisión que tome… pero… debo meditarlo.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	60. Verdades

**¡HOLIS! ¡VOLVI! Creo que esta semana me extralimite mirando series de mafiosos y se me fue la onda… pero espero les guste. Sin más que decir, ¡continuamos! Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 60 - Verdades.**

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Nada más al ver su sonrisa, supuse que sabía mi respuesta.

 _-¿Pero? –_ siempre tan perspicaz.

 _-Prefiero Canadá_ – asiente, se acerca y coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Canadá será – me entrega dos boletos de avión.

 _-¡¿Cómo?!_ – agita mi cabello.

 _-Soy un Uchiha._

 _-Familia de mafiosos_ – suelta una carcajada.

 _-Con balas incluidas_ – quise golpearlo por el comentario, pero creo que mi otra idea es mejor. Agarre su camisa por el cuello y bese sus labios.

 _-Niño tonto_ – hice bien al haberme quedado con él. No me imagino un día de mi vida sin su presencia. Y creo que en parte, es gracias a ti Jiraiya, ya que toda esta locura, comenzó en un cementerio a la media noche.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Ni bien mi tío llego a la mansión comenzamos a pensar en alguna manera de averiguar el paradero de Naruto. Pero como no teníamos ni una pista siquiera de que es lo que le paso sería difícil. Tía Kushina planteo que podría haber sido raptado por la pandilla… pero tampoco teníamos pruebas de eso. Ya llevábamos casi media hora discutiendo y planeando las posibles maneras de encontrarlo, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Ebisu, diciéndonos que Sakura había recibido una llamada que la estaba alterando demasiado.

Al llegar a la sala ella estaba pálida, con el teléfono de la casa aun en la mano. Desesperada me pidió mi móvil, diciendo que debía revisar su correo con urgencia… su cara estaba… blanca _"si lo tiene"_ fue el susurro que soltó antes de dejar caer el aparato al suelo. Lo recogí y en la pantalla la imagen de Naruto atado a una silla me sorprendió, inmediatamente se lo entregue a Azuma, él sabrá que hacer.

Nos explicó quien fue la que llamo y que quería así como también que le había afirmado que ella sabía que era parte de los Akatsuki... ¡habíamos quedado claro que eso evitaríamos mencionarlo! así podríamos atraparla más fácilmente, pero… ella tuvo que abrir la boca cuando la provoco.

… Con todo lo que está pasando, se me ocurrió reclamarle… no se en que estaba pensando… Cuando mis tíos le explicaron cuáles eran sus orígenes y el hecho de que tenía una cantidad de dinero increíble gracias a los negocios sucios de su padre ella se molestó, porque a causa de eso Naruto fue secuestrado y todas las cosas malas que están pasando son por culpa de esa "porquería" como ella lo llamo. Mi abuelo estaba escuchando la conversación desde la puerta y cuando escucho el nombre de "Kizashi Haruno" su mirada cambio. No dijo nada, simplemente se retiró hacia su despacho. Sakura enfurecida subió a su habitación, seguida de sus padres, Hinata se quedó con el Mayordomo en la sala y yo, tendría una pequeña charla con mi Abuelo.

 _-¿Puedo pasar?_ – pregunte al golpear la puerta.

- _Pasa hijo, te dije que esta era tu casa_ – entre y él estaba buscando algo en su cajón. Una vez que me acerque a su escritorio, me mostro una foto de un hombre, con el cabello rosa y los ojos azules hablando en un atril.

 _-¿Quién es?_ – no he visto esa cara en mi vida.

- _El congresista Kizashi Haruno_ \- ¡Así se ve el papá de Sakura! Mire nuevamente la foto y efectivamente, era el mismo color extravagante de cabello, salvo por algunas canas.

 _-¿Por qué me muestras esto?_ – sonríe de lado mientras me pide la foto con una mano.

 _-Esta fue la última campaña política que realizo antes del atentado -_ ¿qué?

 _-¿De dónde lo conocías?_

 _-Fui uno de los grandes inversionistas de ese partido, y prometía ser una persona apta para el_ _puesto_ – frunce el ceño – _pero… el dinero lo cegó._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_

 _-Robo millones de dólares a distintas entidades del estado, así como también a pequeñas_ e _mpresas que creyeron en sus promesas_ – No me lo creo.

 _-¿Y qué le paso?_ – guarda la foto y cierra el cajón.

 _-Lo encontraron en el rio, con un disparo en la frente a las dos semanas de esa charla._

 _-Pero, no entiendo ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – junta sus manos y apoya su mentón en ellas.

 _-El dinero te da poder hijo, tú decides como usarlo_ – se levanta de su asiento y pone su mano en mi hombro – _Todo lo que había robado lo puso bajo en nombre de soltera de su esposa en una cuenta en el exterior, y cuando ella se enteró de su muerte lo transfirió a su hija._

 _-¿Y de la madre que paso? Ya sabes, la señora de Haruno._

 _-Murió en un accidente_ \- ¿De dónde conoce esto?

 _-Abuelo necesito saber_ – lo medita por un momento, sabe a lo que me refiero, pero por alguna razón no me lo quiere decir.

- _Sasuke, a veces la ignorancia hace la felicidad_ – ese no es mi caso, detesto desconocer algo y no me detengo hasta que lo averiguo.

 _-Si tu no me cuentas la conexión que tienes con ellos, yo lo averiguare en otro lado_ – suelta un largo suspiro, se acomoda en el sofá y golpea el espacio vacío.

 _-Eres testarudo_ – levanto en mentón _-… bien te lo diré. Tú deberás ver como asimilar después todo lo que tengo que contarte_ – asentí y ocupe el lugar a su lado en el sofá.

- _Soy todo oídos._

 _-El motivo por el cual yo conozco todos los problemas de la familia Haruno es… la Doctora Mebuki Haruno era la Psicóloga de tu madre. Con ella realizaba tratamiento para el Trastorno Obsesivo compulsivo_ – si sabía que mi mama tenía problemas, pero no que eran mentales – _era una mujer muy agradable, algo reservada pero siempre estaba pendiente de todos sus pacientes y tu madre estaba muy encariñada con ella._

 _-No sabía que mamá…_ \- sonríe de manera triste.

- _Con el tratamiento y la medicación lo teníamos controlado_ – es algo difícil de digerir – _cuando salió a la luz, que el Candidato a Congresista Kizashi Haruno había sido Asesinado hace unos 19 años más o menos, la señora Haruno vino a buscar nuestra ayuda. Nos comentó que su esposo había estado metido en negocios sucios y que la vida de ella y su hija estaban en peligro. Tu madre se ofreció sin dudar a ayudarlas, pero tu padre no estaba de acuerdo._

 _-¿Papá sabia de esto?_ – Asiente – _¿porque nunca me dijo nada?_

 _-Tu madre le juro que los mantendría a ti y a Itachi fuera de esto_ \- ¿Porque? ¿Qué ganaban ellos escondiéndolo? - _Yo moví todas mis influencias para transferir el dinero de la señora Haruno a una cuenta a nombre de su hija de 1 año y medio. Muchísimo dinero fue escondido en una cuenta en España, la cual solo sería tocada una vez que la niña alcanzara los 25 años._

 _-Espera, más despacio. ¿Mi madre y mi padre ayudaron a la señora Haruno o fuiste tú?_

 _-Tu madre y yo pusimos de nuestra parte._

 _-¿Y luego que paso?_

 _-Mebuki comenzó a recibir amenazas, de gente que su marido había estafado y como ella ya no tenía el dinero estaba muy asustada. Un tiempo se quedó en la casa de los Uzumaki, pero cuando las amenazas comenzaron a llegar ahí también, entro en pánico. Paso la custodia de la niña a Minato y Kushina, en un intento por alejarla del peligro… y hasta ahora había funcionado bien._

 _-El accidente que sufrió… ¿Enserio fue eso? ¿Un accidente?_

 _-Nada pasa por accidente hijo…_

 _-¡Oh cielos! –_ Realmente era mucha información - _¿mamá supo de eso?_

 _-Poco tiempo después de eso ella dejo de tomar sus medicinas y ya no quiso seguir el tratamiento con nadie más, decía que nadie la cuidaría tan bien como ella._

 _-¿Y mi padre?_

– _Se encerró en los negocios desligándose completamente de tu madre._

 _-No me lo creo… ¿también abandonaste a mi mamá?_

 _-No hijo, los protegí a ustedes, que fue lo que ella me pidió._

 _-… -_ hay tantas preguntas rondando por mi mente que me es difícil saber por cual empezar – _Abuelo yo_ – en eso la puerta del despacho se abre y Sakura camina a paso decidido hasta nosotros. Se coloca enfrente e inclina la cabeza.

 _-¡Por favor présteme el dinero para salvar a mi hermano! –_ El tono que uso es un poco alto, y cuando levanta la cabeza sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas – _Ayúdennos._

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Paseando por la habitación pensaba en alguna manera de ayudar a Naruto… Primero debería averiguar cómo usar el dinero de la supuesta cuenta y luego debo esperar a que Kaguya se contacte conmigo… ¿Mi madre puede ayudarme? No creo, según ella no tendré acceso a eso hasta los 25… Entonces… ¿de dónde puedo sacar dinero? ¡Claro! El abuelo de Sasuke tendrá la cantidad de dinero que Kaguya me requiera, ahora lo que no se es… si estará dispuesto a prestármelo.

Abrí la puerta y mis padres estaban ahí, los pase de largo y baje las escaleras hasta el despacho del señor Sarutobi, me acerque a él y Sasuke y me incline.

 _-¡Por favor présteme el dinero para salvar a mi hermano!_ – odio esta sensación de impotencia, depender de ellos no es algo que me gusta, pero necesito salvar a mi hermano por sobre todas las cosas – _Ayúdennos -_ la cara de ambos es una completa sorpresa.

- _Querida niña yo_ – vuelvo a inclinarme.

 _-¡Se lo ruego! ¡Si lo de la cuenta es cierto, se lo pagare todo ni bien tenga acceso a ella! ¡Pero por favor!_

 _-¿Abuelo? –_ la voz de Sasuke interrumpe mis ideas. Cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en los familiares delante de mi pude percatarme de la batalla sin palabras que sostenían. El señor Sarutobi soltó un suspiro y asintió.

- _Está bien_ – sonreí en agradecimiento - _¿Cuánto es lo que te ha pedido?_

 _-Solo me dijo que quería que transfiera todo el dinero de esa cuenta a otra_ – el agrando los ojos - _¿qué?_

 _-No tengo esa cantidad…_ \- ¿QUEEEEEEÉ? – _¡es mucho dinero!_

 _-¡¿Cuánto dinero hay ahí?!_

 _-Mucho más de lo que yo tengo, eso te lo aseguro_ – no me lo creo.

 _-¿Entonces que hare?... ¿cómo ayudare a Naruto?_

 _-Encontraremos una manera hermosa -_ ¿Qué le van a hacer a mi hermano?

- _Déjenme hacer unas llamadas, veré que puedo hacer_ – el abuelo de Sasuke interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sostuvo mi mentón y sonríe con pena – _tu hermano estará bien linda._

Quiero llorar, desaparecer, que me trague la tierra o caer en un pozo ¿Por qué no me llevo a mí? ¡¿Para qué lo quiere a él?! Salimos del despacho, mi madre casi se desmaya y la acompañaron a la cocina por un vaso de agua, yo me quede en mitad del pasillo sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tal vez si me entrego a Kaguya y le digo la verdad pueda –

- _Lo que sea que estés pensando olvídalo Sakura_ – esos ojos negros me miraban fijamente – _estás nerviosa y eres capaz de cometer una tontería._

 _-¿Así como lo de Kaguya no?_ – suelta un suspiro.

 _-Lamento eso, no pensé muy bien lo que decía._

 _-¡Claro! ¡Echémosle la culpa a Sakura! ¡Ella puede mantenerse tranquila luego de todo lo que le paso! ¡No tiene sentimientos y!_ – camina hasta estar parado a escasos centímetros de mí y me jala hacia él.

- _No necesitas hacerte la dura conmigo_ – abrasa mi cabeza y la pega a su pecho mientras acaricia suavemente mi cabello – _todos sabemos cómo esto te está afectando, y esconder lo que estas sintiendo no te va a ayudar._

 _-¿E. Entonces qué? ¿Debo llorar y zapatear sin hacer nada?_ – ya estoy llorando - _¿P. Por qué Sasuke? Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto y aun así…_

 _-Encontraremos a Naruto, tenlo por seguro_ – realmente quiero creer en él, pero… ¿Cómo?

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Las amarras estaban lastimando mis muñecas, mi cuerpo lo sentía lánguido y tenía a unos idiotas lastimando mis mejillas para obligarme a comer. Los mordí tantas veces que se hartaron y comenzaron a golpearme, hasta que escuche la voz de Kaguya mandándolos al diablo. Los tipos se retiran y ella camina a paso lento y acomoda una silla delante de la mía.

- _Lamento eso ¿Por qué no cooperas y estarás bien?_

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ – muevo mis brazos pero no tengo fuerzas para nada.

 _-Dinero por supuesto. Pero no cualquier dinero, recuperare lo que esa familia le robo a mi padre_ \- ¿de qué demonios habla?

 _-¿Quiénes?_

 _-¿No sabes nada? pobrecito. Te has involucrado en algo de lo que no estas ni enterado._

 _-Sabes… una vez que me suelte te partiré la cara_ – sostiene mi mejilla y pasa sus dedos por las marcas en ella, trate de morder su mano, pero la retiro rápido.

- _Aun con todas las drogas encima quieres pelear. Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo_ – con sus uñas baja por mi pecho hasta el inicio de mis pantalones.

 _-¡No me toques!_ – me sacudo como puedo, pero la silla está pegada al piso y estoy atado a ella. Escucho el cierre de mi pantalón y siento una mano colándose.

- _Sabes, cuando me acostaba Sasuke te imaginaba ahí_ – no importa cuánto me sacudía, no me movía ni un centímetro.

- _Siempre supe que eras una zorra_ – en toda mi vida nunca había sentido tanto asco como ahora. Jalo con fuerza mi miembro y eso me dolió, arrugue el gesto y ella sonrió de lado.

- _Con una sola palabra mía, puedo matarte ¿Entiendes tu posición verdad?_

 _-¡Mátame! Así al menos me iré con la conciencia tranquila_ – sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y al voltear a ver un hombre con una máscara blanca y negra estaba parado ahí con una jeringa - _¿Qué me hiciste?_ – Kaguya apretó mi mentón y me obligo a mirarla a ella.

- _Lo vas a disfrutar lindo, no te preocupes_ – por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. Sentí como el calor comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo y concentrarse en cierta parte de mi anatomía que estaba siendo estrujada en este momento.

 _-Maldita_ – no podré mirar a Hinata a la cara luego de esto ¡¿Por qué tenía que confiar en ella?! ¡¿Por qué no seguí caminando cuando me llamo?! Sentirla moverse sobre mí y no poder hacer nada es horrible. Ahora definitivamente Hinata no me querrá a su lado. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi princesa. Acabe dentro de ella, mientras el tipo enmascarado sujetaba mi cuello para que intentara nada contra su jefa. La vi acomodar su ropa y cabello mientras se retiraba feliz de la habitación – _te odio –_ escupí al aire.

- _Podría ser la madre de tu futuro hijo_ – dice antes de cerrar la puerta. ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! Por favor… sáquenme de aquí…

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Ha pasado una semana, y no hemos tenido noticias de esa loca ni de Naruto, ni una amenaza, ni ordenes, nada. Los Uzumaki están devastados, Hinata se la pasaba encerrada llorando, mientras tejía algo que en realidad no me importaba y Sakura… se pasaba el todo el tiempo investigando el pasado de su padre. Logro contactar con el que era su segundo al mando y hoy sábado tendría una reunión con el aquí, en la mansión.

Un hombre de unos 40 o 50 años vino hasta nosotros, tenía el rostro con dos cicatrices de corte y unos lentes oscuros. Saludo a todos en la sala con una reverencia y en cuanto vio a la hermosa se quitó las gafas.

- _Eres idéntica a Mebuki._

 _-Me alegra que haya podido venir señor Ibiki._

 _-En 19 años nadie me había llamado por mi nombre. Debo admitir que me asusto bastante tu llamada._

 _-Nunca fue esa mi intención, su nombre salto en la búsqueda que estaba realizando junto con el señor Asuma Sarutobi y logramos ubicarlo._

 _-Me da un poquito de desconfianza, pero luego de tanto tiempo debo admitir que… la última persona que espere que me encontrará eras tú. Pero creo que no me has llamado hasta aquí para conocerme ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-La verdad es que tengo miles de preguntas, pero hay una que ha estado en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo ¿El nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki te es familiar?_

 _-Otsutsuki era uno de los grandes inversionistas, la empresa quebró a causa de una jugada de tu padre -_ eso explicaría el rencor que tiene Kaguya hacia la hermosa – _pero tengo entendido que el dueño se suicidó y que yo recuerde no estaba casado._

 _-Tenía una hija_ – fue la voz de mi abuelo, la que sonó en el fondo – _un gusto volver a verte Ibiki._

 _-¡Señor Sarutobi!_ – le hace una reverencia.

 _-Y ya sé cómo encontrarla_ – algo no me da buena espina, porque los ojos de mi abuelo solo están mirando a Sakura – _aunque, será algo arriesgado._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **PD: No me odien por lo de Naruto :c**


	61. Los verdaderos planes

**¡Volví! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No me odien, pero no tenía inspiración para nada! Desde que publique el ultimo capitulo estaba tratando de escribir este, pero cada vez que me sentaba frente a la pc mi mente se vaciaba… de que voy a terminar la historia lo voy a hacer, solo que no creo que publique los capítulos restantes cada una semana ya que mi cabeza es un lio en este momento. Perdón por la demora, disfruten el capítulo y… nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 61 – Los verdaderos planes.**

 _-Si estas siquiera considerando exponerla a ella también olvídalo_ – intervine antes de que planeen una tontería – _No creo que le haga nada a Naruto mientras no consiga lo que quiere de Sakura._

 _-¡¿Y mientras que?! ¡¿Esperamos?!_ – Ella no está considerando el peligro – _mi hermano es inocente y por mi culpa su vida peligra._

 _-¡¿Y tú eres culpable?!_ – Necesito que entienda _\- ¿Tu obligaste a tu padre a robar?_ – Su mirada se entristece - _¿tú le pediste ese dinero a él?... no verdad… hermosa piensa antes de actuar, todos estamos preocupados por Naruto, pero exponiéndote no lograras nada._

 _-En eso te equivocas Sasuke, la hare salir de la madriguera donde se esconde_ – mira a mi abuelo con determinación – _cuente conmigo_. _Si no vas a ayudar, vete_ \- ¡Perfecto!

 _-Excelente_ – mi abuelo ahora enfoca sus ojos en mi – _tendré cuidado con ella._

 _-Eso espero_ – no quería escuchar su disparatado plan, prefiero averiguar qué tal va la investigación de Asuma, así que agarro mis llaves y me marcho de la mansión.

Las cosas con Asuma no estaban mejor, me dijo que la cuenta desde donde mandaron las fotos no podía ser rastreada, ya que la señal había rebotado desde varias torres o algo así, que tendríamos que esperar a que se pusieran nuevamente en contacto con nosotros. Sakura no estará contenta con eso… aun así tengo que decírselo. Llame al móvil de mi tío para hablar con el primero, pero la noticia que me dio me dejo helado… la brillante idea de mi abuelo, fue enviar a Sakura junto con unos cuantos guardias disfrazados al barrio donde se hallaba el negocio del padre de Kaguya ¡¿Qué demonios tiene en su cabeza esa chica?!

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Tal vez Sasuke tenga razón… ¡No Sakura! ¡Lo haces por Naruto! Que el miedo no te desvié de tu objetivo. Además, los guardias que me proporciono el abuelo de Sasuke me ayudaran… espero. Llegue al lugar donde el contacto nos vería, era una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, bastante cliché en las películas pero, esto es la vida real, ayudar a mi hermano es lo más importante para mí en este momento. Solo estaba yo y el señor Ibiki, el cual insistió en venir para percatarse de que no se tratara de una trampa o algo así. Pero el destilaba nervios por todos lados, y eso ya comenzaba a afectarme a mí también.

 _-¡Como que se está tardando!_ – exclamo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

 _-No se preocupe señor, estaremos bien, solo_ relájese – hizo una sonrisa escalofriante y asintió. Estaremos seguros… respira Sakura… ¡¿Esos sonidos son… disparos?! ¡No puede ser! Los hombres del abuelo estaban rodeando el lugar y - _¡Señor Ibiki tenemos que salir de aquí!_ – lo cogí del brazo y jale de el para tratar de moverlo.

 _-Cuanto lo siento pequeña_ – en un rápido movimiento el sujeto mi muñeca y saco un arma del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y apunto el caño hacia mí.

 _-… ¿Porque?_

 _-Me encontraron... Realmente no quería que esto pasara, creí que cuando les entregue a tu padre podría librarme de todo pero_ – en eso entran 3 personas al lugar, 2 hombres con mascara y… Kaguya… ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Sasuke…?

 _-Me has servido bien Ibiki_ – le dice ella acercándose y acariciando su hombro con el arma. Él baja el brazo.

 _-¿Puedo irme?_ – la mirada afilada de esa mujer me aterra.

 _-Por supuesto_ – se hace a un costado y el pasa con la cabeza agachada a su lado, pero a mitad de camino veo que ella saca algo de su bolso y el BANG del disparo es lo siguiente que escucho antes de que el cuerpo de ese señor caiga a unos metros de mi… tengo mucho miedo…

 _-¿Q. Qué quieres?_ – logro preguntar con la voz algo apagada.

 _-Muchas cosas_ – se acerca contoneando las caderas con el arma en alto. Coloca el cañón en mi mentón – _pero todo a su tiempo. Por ahora te llevare a mi hermoso hogar y ahí te daré la bienvenida que mereces_ – sostiene mi brazo con fuerza, clavando sus largas uñas en el – _camina._

Al salir del almacén, había un hombre de cabello blanco y anteojos le hizo una reverencia a Kaguya y ella acaricio su cabeza.

 _-Sabía que podía confiar en ti_ – saca un papel de su chaqueta y se lo entrega – _entrégaselo a Orochimaru, y dile que gracias por sus servicios._

 _-Como desee señora_ – el sujeto tenia pistolas en las manos y al ver que mis ojos lo miraban con miedo dirigió su vista hacia atrás, instintivamente seguí el recorrido y termine los cuerpos de los hombres que pertenecían a la guardia del abuelo de Sasuke amontonados como basura en una esquina… siento como si una enorme bola estuviera bloqueando mi garganta en este momento.

 _-Kabuto_ – fue la voz de la mujer a cargo la que interrumpió su perturbadora función _– yo le recomiendo a tu señor que desaparezca por un tiempo, no sea que los Uchiha se aviven y lo encuentren._

 _-Se lo diré_ – sonríe de lado y me mira – _disfruta tu paseo pequeña_ – se da la vuelta y se aleja hacia los árboles que había cerca, y como por arte de magia parece desaparecer.

 _-Siempre tan dramático_ – yo no puedo reaccionar, quiero gritar, zapatear, zafarme de su agarre y salir corriendo, refugiarme en los brazos de Sasuke y – _andando niña, nos queda un largo camino por delante._

El vehículo al que me subieron tenía las ventanas tapadas con una tela negra, al igual que el vidrio que separaba los asientos del conductor y acompañante. Kaguya no decía nada, simplemente me miraba con una rabia, como si le hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo a ella. Agitaba el arma de un lado al otro y sonreía de manera siniestra. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero el miedo también estaba presente y estoy segura que si abría la boca comenzaría a llorar.

Llegamos a un edificio enorme, estaba en perfecto estado pero se notaba que era viejo. Bajamos unas cuantas escaleras seguidos por sus hombres y alguna que otra mujer que se unió a la caminata ni bien Kaguya entro. Abrió una puerta y me aventó dentro de la habitación con mucha fuerza, me señalo la pared de la derecha y cerro la única entrada del lugar. Me acerque a paso lento hasta el lugar y por lo que puedo ver es una pared de vidrio polarizado, del otro lado se encontraba Naruto. Estaba mucho más flaco y tenía el semblante algo apagado, parecía… como si estuviera en las nubes.

Kaguya entra a la habitación donde se encontraba mi hermano, acaricio su cabello mientras pasa detrás de la silla a la que está atado. Agacha su cabeza para estar a la altura de él y le susurra algo al oído, veo como mi hermano aprieta los nudillos y niegan vagamente con la cabeza, luego ella levanta la vista hacia mí y añade " _Saluda a tu hermanita_ ".

- _S. Sakura…_ \- es la voz apagada de mi hermano la que me llama, en los ojos de el puedo leer el odio irradia hacia ella – _no, no la t. toques –_ es la amenaza que le hace a Kaguya.

 _-Descuida cielo, no serán mis manos las que toquen a esa mocosa_ – ese comentario me provoco piel de ave.

 _-Ahora es nuestro momento a solas, despídete de ella_ – ni bien termino de decir eso, apretó un botón y el espejo se volvió negro y ya no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba en esa habitación. Golpee el vidrio en un tonto intento de romperlo, me metí en este embrollo para poder ayudar a Naruto y… no puedo hacer nada.

 _-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DIOS!_ – Golpee con puños y pies ese vidrio pero nada paso – _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Por favor… ayúdennos._

¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? Nadie sabe dónde estamos, ni siquiera yo sé dónde estoy… ¿y si no nos encuentran?… tal vez no salgamos de esto… tenías razón Sasuke…

 **SASUKE POV'S**

 _-¡ABUELO!_ \- ¿Dónde demonios se metió? - _¡ABUELO!_ – necesito saber a dónde envió a Sakura.

- _Su abuelo salió joven_ – Ebisu me contesta algo asustado por mi comportamiento.

 _-¡¿A dónde?!_

 _-No lo sé, cuando la señorita fue con ese hombre extraño él los siguió_ – eso quiere decir que no podre saber nada hasta que aparezcan, ya que no me contesta el celular.

 _-Piensa Ebisu, ¿dijo algún nombre, algún lugar? Cualquier cosa me serviría en este momento._

 _-¡Dijo un nombre! Mmm… ¿Kabuto?_ \- ¡¿Ese loco?! Nada bueno ocurre cuando ese alvino anda cerca.

 _-¡Gracias!_ – la única manera que conozco de contactarse con él es a través de Orochimaru y… realmente odio estar cerca de ese tipo. Llame a su oficina y coloque el móvil en altavoz mientras me dirigía para allá – _¿Hola, se encuentra el Señor Orochimaru?… es urgente… ¡Dígale que Sasuke Uchiha necesita tener una reunión con él en 30 minutos!... ¡Solo Hágalo!... ¡Adiós!_

¡Estúpida Secretaria! sé que ese es tu trabajo, pero no sabes la gravedad de la situación en la que me encuentro ahora. Llegue mucho antes de lo que creí, habré roto una cantidad de reglas de transito pero, la ocasión lo amerita. Entre como alma que lleva el diablo y pase directo a su oficina, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con mi abuelo y ese loco de Kabuto en el mismo lugar.

- _Llegaste Hijo_ \- ¿Sabían que vendría? ¡Claro que si bobo! ¡Tú les avisaste! Eso no viene al punto.

 _-¡¿Dónde está Sakura Abuelo?!_

 _-Está en la "guarida" de los Akatsuki. Es algo así como… su nave nodriza_ – la asquerosa voz de Orochimaru me da nauseas.

 _-Tranquilo hijo, todo está yendo según lo planeado. Una vez que Asuma reúna a los hombres necesarios iremos a rescatarlos._

 _-¡¿Ellos la tienen?!_ – La cabeza de los tres asiente - _¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! ¡¿No sabes el odio que le tiene esa mujer a ella?! ¡La matara!_

 _-Kaguya es sádica Señor Sasuke, disfruta jugar con las personas, esa niña estará bien_ – ¡eso no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto! – _al menos por ahora._

 _-¿Dónde está?_ – Camino hasta ponerme frente a frente con Kabuto – _iré yo mismo._

 _-Si hace eso, podrá la vida de ambos en peligro_ – lo sostengo del cuello – _la señorita Sakura es fuerte, lo pude ver en su mirada. Aguantara_ – siento una mano en mi muñeca, es la de mi abuelo jalándome para que suelte a este idiota.

 _-No estás pensando con claridad hijo, hoy mismo iremos a rescatarla. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más, te explicare exactamente como son las cosas_ – Kabuto no respira, no se mueve, no dice nada.

 _-Los escucho –_ todo lo que me contaban me parecía una locura. Según mi abuelo han estado monitoreando los movimientos de la familia de Kaguya desde la muerte del señor Haruno. La persona que comenzó el grupo Akatsuki no fue otra que la madre de Kaguya. Orochimaru se infiltro en esa organización a fin de conocer más a fondo cómo funcionaban las cosas, todo eso a pedido de mi abuelo. Cuando la señora Otsutsuki murió, su hija tomo su lugar como líder y se enteraron que su objetivo era Sakura, cuando ella dio la orden a Deidara de que la buscara específicamente a ella. Ambos, es decir, tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto han estado pasando información a mi abuelo de todas las acciones que realizaban los Akatsuki, cada movimiento, cada ataque y esta información era derivada a Asuma. Trabajaron junto con la policía todo este tiempo, y el ataque a Jugo antes de que se escondieran con Itachi fue montado por Kabuto a fin de desviar las sospechas que había sobre él - _¿Y el padre de Hinata? ¿También planearon su ataque?_

 _-Era la forma en que Kaguya alejo a Naruto del grupo, tenía algo así como una obsesión con él_ – Orochimaru como siempre expresivo – _y el secuestro de hoy fue la mejor manera de que juntara a todos sus hombres en el mismo lugar._

 _-¿Atacaran el escondite?_ – Kabuto asiente.

- _Se cómo llegar a los rehenes de manera rápida, y conmigo al frente no tendremos bajas_ – no quiero tener que depender de el para recuperar a mi hermosa, alvino demente… En eso suena el teléfono de mi abuelo y el atiende, asiente a algo que le dice y luego mira a Kabuto.

 _-Te esperan_ – el hombre hace una reverencia y camina hacia la puerta. Por instinto sujeto su muñeca y el voltea.

 _-Yo también voy_ – mi abuelo trata de disuadirme al igual que Orochimaru, pero por nada del mundo dejare que esto quede solo en manos de este tipo.

 _-¿Sabes disparar?_ – Asiento – _¡Vamos!_

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando llegamos al lugar, era un edificio bastante alejado de la ciudad, y rodeado por una cantidad increíble de árboles. Las patrullas llenas de policías armados hasta los dientes se abrieron paso como si nada en medio del terreno. Kabuto, Asuma, 2 oficiales y yo fuimos por una entrada aparte que según él dirigía directo al cuarto de prisioneros. Mataron a unos cuantos hombres por el camino mientras yo iba en la parte de atrás, la adrenalina que corría por mis venas impedía que el miedo se apodere de mí. Cuando llegamos a las celdas encontramos a Naruto, atado y vendado en una silla, toque su hombro y el no reacciono. Toque sus muñecas en busca de pulso y por suerte, estaba vivo. El sonido de la balacera era ensordecedor.

 _-¡¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA?!_ – grite mientras que Kabuto buscaba en las otras habitaciones.

 _-¡LA ENCONTRE!_ – le encargue Naruto a Asuma y yo salí disparado hacia ella. Estaba inconsciente, tenía la ropa desgarrada y el rostro golpeado, pero respiraba. La abrace con fuerza a mi pecho _\- ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI! ¡SIGANME!_ – nos guio a través de un pasillo distinto al que habíamos entrado y nada más al llegar a los vehículos de rescate me percaté de que había otro rehén más con nosotros, además de Naruto y Sakura.

Los llevamos a los tres a un hospital que nos esperaba para atenderlos. Agradezco a todos los dioses que estén bien, algo magullados pero vivos. Creo que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mi abuelo y… si todo sale bien hoy, no tendremos que lidiar con estos malditos nunca más. Llegamos y rápidamente fueron atendidos, Naruto se encontraba deshidratado, tenía muchas drogas en su organismo, Sakura por su parte sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y la llevarían para hacerse una tomografía. El otro sujeto entro ultimo y al acércame a Asuma para preguntar su estado, ya sabes por curiosidad me soltó la noticia.

 _-Es tu padre_ \- ¡Eso es imposible él…! Tenía problemas con una pandilla y…

 _-¿C. Cómo está?_ – la mirada de mi tío no prometía nada bueno.

 _-Muy delicado hijo, lo llevan a terapia intensiva en este momento_ – la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento desapareció al instante. Tiene que ser un mal chiste…

 _-¿Por qué lo tenía esa mujer?_ – mi tío levanta las hombres.

 _-No lo sé. Pero eso no es lo peor…_ \- ¿no podemos tener buenas noticias al menos? – _Mis hombres barrieron el lugar y, no hay rastros de Kaguya en ninguna parte_ \- ¡¿Cuándo se acabara esto?!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	62. Problemas sin resolver

**¡HELLO! I'M BACK! Perdón por la demora, un millón de cosas pasaron y ando corta de tiempo. Ni siquiera para mi tengo tiempo. Tengo todas las ganas del mundo de publicar regular, pero mí alrededor no colabora. Prometo tratar de publicar más seguido, por favor no me maten D:**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que agregar continuamos :3**

 **CAPITULO 62 - Problemas sin resolver.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

No recuerdo que la habitación fuera blanca... La última imagen que pasa por mi cabeza es la de haber peleado con Deidara cuando trato de acercase a mí y... ¡Mi cabeza! Llevé mis manos a la parte de atrás de ella y me sorprendí al encontrar costuras. Me levante como pude, y ahí me percate de lo fuerte que había sido el golpe ya que aún mi cabeza retumbaba. Escuche como la puerta se abría y mi primera reacción fue agarrar lo que estuviera a mi alcance para defenderme, en este caso un teléfono pequeño.

 _-¡Oh! Estás despierta_ \- ¡Ese sujeto! Apunte el aparato hacia él y levanto las manos en señal de rendición - Estoy de tu lado.

 _-¡Seguro!_ \- apoye mi cadera por la cama para darme algo de equilibrio, estoy mareada _\- ¡La pila de cadáveres que dejaste dice lo contrario!_

 _-Llamare a alguien, solo, relájate sí._

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra salir!_ \- si ese hombre trae a alguno de los sujetos de Kaguya no podre pelear con todos, al menos no en mi estado.

 _-Está afuera, no tomara_ \- sujete con más fuerza el aparato _-¡Ahg! ¡SASUKE!_ \- ¿Está jugando con mi mente? Sasuke no sería tan tonto como yo para dejarse capturar y...

 _-¿Sa... Sasuke?_ \- el agrando sus ojos y era alivio acaso eso que reflejaba su mirada.

 _-Hermosa_ \- se acercó a mí y yo por instinto, como intuyendo peligro me aleje - _ya estas a salvo, todo se acabó._

 _-¿Porque estás aquí?... Mejor dicho, ¿Dónde estamos?_ \- el volteo hacia Kabuto y ahí me acorde de su peligrosa presencia. Tome a Sasuke de la camisa y me coloque entre él y el loco ese - _¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡No dejare que le hagas daño!_ \- esa cara de sorprendido no funcionara conmigo idiota.

 _-Déjanos solos, yo le explicare lo que pasa_ \- ¿Explicarme? Cuando termino de decir eso, el hombre de cabello blanco asintió y salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente vi la oportunidad de hablar "tranquilamente" con Sasuke me relaje, al menos un poco.

 _-¡Tenemos que salir de Aquí! Naruto está cerca, si lo buscamos capaz_ \- me sujeto de los hombros.

 _-Ya se acabó_ \- me abrazo - _necesito que te sientes para que pueda explicarte las cosas, estamos a salvo -_ acaricio mi rostro _\- estas bien_ \- me senté como me había pedido y ahí me explico con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde mi secuestro; y... me sentí usada. El señor Sarutobi me uso como carnada viva, me tiro a la boca del lobo y nuevamente me saco de ahí. Y cuando me explico que Naruto, no era más que un capricho para ella, sentí que la culpa que tenía sobre mis hombros disminuía un poco.

 _-¿Dónde está?_

 _-En la habitación de alado, estaba algo alterado, y aun esta algo perdido, pero la mayoría de las cosas las entiende, siempre fue un cabeza dura_ \- se sentó alado mío en la cama y abrazo mi cuerpo con fuerza, mientras hundía su nariz mi cabello _\- no vuelvas a preocuparme así_ \- asentí y correspondí a su abrazo.

 _-Si te hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto habría pasado_... - beso mi frente y se levantó.

 _-No comiences a echarte la culpa. Vamos, tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti._

Cuando lo vi de cerca mi corazón se rompió un poco. Tenía las mejillas cortadas, el brazo lleno de moratones y estaba flaco. Me acerque a él y ni bien fijo sus ojos en mi sonrió.

 _-Estas bien linda -_ estiro su brazo para tocarme, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros y apretó las manos.

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?_ \- me anime a preguntar _\- Sasuke me dijo que estabas preocupado por mi ¡Mira que preocuparte por alguien más, mientras estas así de mal trecho es!_ \- negó con la cabeza.

 _-No vuelvas a exponerte así -_ ¿Acaso hice mal? _\- si algo te llegaba a pasar ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría?_

 _-Lo siento..._ \- me acerque a la cama y él se alteró.

 _-¡No te acerques!_ \- eso me sorprendió.

 _-Oye Naruto, cálmate. Tu hermana estaba preocupada por ti, y sabes mejor que nadie que la familia es primero_ \- ese comentario lo altero aún más de lo que ya estaba.

 _-¡No digas eso!_ \- Sasuke hizo una seña a alguien que estaba afuera y Hinata ingreso a la habitación - _¡¿Porque la trajiste?! - ¿Está enojado?_

 _-Naruto, lo siento tanto, yo_ \- ni siquiera la mira _\- ¡Sé que te falle pero!_

 _-¡Largarte!_ \- sus reacciones no las entiendo _\- ¡No quiero verte!_ \- ella asintió, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Salió a paso cansado, y volteo una última vez antes de salir.

 _-¿Por qué fuiste así?_ \- agarre su hombro para recriminarle y él en un brusco movimiento se alejó.

 _-Váyanse, no quiero a nadie aquí_ \- antes de que pudiera opinar nada Sasuke tomo mi mano y me jalo fuera del lugar.

 _-¡¿Por qué?!_ \- me indica con su dedo que haga silencio.

 _-En este momento está muy alterado, nada de lo que le digas servirá de algo , así que es mejor esperar._

 _-¿Que le hicieron a mi hermano?_

 _-No lo sé_ \- su respuesta no me llena para nada _\- aún no ha hablado claramente de nada._

 _-Salvo su rechazo a Hinata_ \- apretó mi mano con fuerza y giro sus ojos hacia una zona, eso me dolió - _¿Qué?_ \- ¡Siempre hablo de más! - _Hinata yo._

 _-No te preocupes, sabía que esta era una posibilidad_ \- cuanto lo siento...

- _Aun esta en shock, no sabemos que le pudo haber pasado entonces_ \- ella levanto la mano y le rogo silencio.

 _-Me lo merezco -_ su mirada es triste - _pero no pienso darme por vencida. Amo a Naruto y ... si algo he aprendido de él es a no darme bajar los brazos._

 _-En este momento el_ \- niega antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

 _-Ahora es cuando más me necesita, y aun si no puedo verlo. Estaré aquí._

Realmente admiro su fuerza, con todo lo que pasó ella sigue aquí para él, aunque claro, ellos ya han tenido peores problemas, lo superaran. Y de nuevo tuve que ser rescatada, no logre hacer nada bien por mi cuenta. Tanto tiempo practicando no sirvió para nada, desperdicie 5 meses en prepararme para poder defenderme y ¿que logre? Que secuestraran a mi hermano (bueno técnicamente hablando no fue mi culpa) y un golpe en la cabeza... tal vez si yo.

 _-¿En qué piensas?_ \- la voz de Sasuke me saco de mi transe. Estábamos en la casa de su abuelo, mis padres se quedaron con Naruto mientras que nosotros nos quedamos en la mansión.

 _-Nuevamente hice todo mal_ \- por lo que puedo ver, no sabe a qué me refiero - _tenías razón..._

 _-¿Respecto a qué? -_ me acomode en el gran sofá de la sala , mientras me hacía pequeña en una esquina.

 _-Si no hubiera ido con ese hombre nada de esto hubiera pasado_ \- tenía ganas de llorar, descargar toda mi frustración de forma a que toda la rabia que tengo acumulada contra mí misma desaparezca. Sentí su brazo pasar por mis hombros y como lentamente atraía mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

 _-Ya deja de culparte_ \- beso mi cabello - _de todas maneras hubieran encontrado la forma para llevarte a ese lugar._

 _-¡Pero... es que si pensara más fríamente las cosas! Así como tú, tal vez..._

 _-No seas como yo_ \- frota mi brazo _\- sabes... mi viejo está internado en el hospita_ l - ¡¿Qué?!

 _-¡¿Desde cuándo?!_ \- ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

 _-Lo rescataron de mismo lugar donde estaban ustedes dos._

 _-¡¿Desde cuándo lo tenían ahí?_! - se encoge de hombros.

- _No tengo idea, pero en este momento no puede responder a nada de lo que le diga._

 _-¿Así de grave se encuentra?_

 _-Físicamente hablando esta... estable. Pero su mente es un caos, no me reconoce, tampoco al abuelo._

 _-¡Dios mío!_ \- ¿Que le hicieron?... ciertamente no era alguien que me cayera de las mil maravillas pero... de ahí a hacerle perder la cordura... eso no se lo deseo a nadie - _¿Y si Naruto se queda así? Sin dejar que nos acerquemos ni nada_

 _-No lo creo_ \- me abraza con más fuerza _\- tu hermano es más fuerte de lo que aparenta._

 _-Tienes razón..._ \- al menos ya no tendremos que volver a lidiar con esos locos _\- pero ya todo se acabó..._

 _-Ya puedes tener una vida normal_ \- justo lo que deseaba.

El saber que esa mujer ya no puede hacerme daño, y tampoco puede atacar a quienes amo, me quita un peso de encima. Ahora solo debo reordenar mi vida y asegurarme de que todo los destrozos que cause vuelvan a su caudal original. Ahora me gustaría estar cara a cara con esa loca y decirle ¡Gane!

 **NARUTO POV'S**

¿Ese es Sasuke? A los otros dos no los reconozco, mi mente la siento pesada y mi lengua parece una lija, no puedo formular ni una simple oración. Cerré los ojos y deje que hicieran conmigo lo que querían, de todas maneras ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Las luces de este lugar al que me trajeron son demasiado fuertes, no distingo nada y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de saber dónde estoy... cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. Sentí algo suave bajo de mí y recién ahí me decidí a tratar de concentrarme y averiguar mi ubicación... parece... ¿un hospital? Busque algo de lo cual agarrarme para conseguir un poco de estabilidad e inspeccionar. Escuche una puerta abrirse y una mujer vestida de blanco se me acerco ¡Pensé que ya estaba seguro! al menos mi cuerpo ya puede moverse por sí solo. Cuando me toco mi primera reacción fue la de tomar su muñeca y colocársela tras la espalda, ella grito e inmediatamente varios hombres entraron a sujetarme ¿Acaso esa mujer compro también a la gente del hospital? Cuando levante mi mano para acertar el primer golpe la voz de Sasuke me saco del trance.

 _-¡¿Qué ocurre?!_ \- miro al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta.

 _-¡No lo sé! La enfermera vino para retirar una muestra de sangre y el señor la ataco_ \- ¿enfermera?

 _-¿No están trabajando para Kaguya?_ \- pregunte.

 _-No Naruto, estas a salvo_ \- quería creerle, realmente la presión que siento en este momento me está por matar, pero...

 _-Pruébalo..._ \- agrando sus ojos _\- ¡Hasta tú podrías estar de su lado!_

 _-Tu hermana está en la habitación continua, una vez que despierte vendrá a verte, pero no quiero que te vea en ese estado._

 _-Llévame j. junto a ella_ \- asiente y le pide a los hombres que me dejen pasar. Me tambaleo un poco, pero consigo llegar hasta él. Me tendió una mano, la rechace y salí por la puerta, un hombre joven de pelo blanco nos esperaba afuera.

 _-Su hermana está aquí alado_ \- realmente no lo mire demasiado, Entre a la habitación y efectivamente, Sakura estaba ahí, acostada en una cama. Me coloque a su lado y acaricie su cabeza.

 _-Tuvo una contusión_ \- tiene vendas en las manos, y el labio golpeado.

 _-¿Que le paso? -_ se colocó al otro lado e imito mi acción.

 _-No lo sé... aún no ha despertado_ \- _ya me siento más tranquilo, al ver que ella está bien._

 _-Avísame, ni bien despierte_ \- deje que me guiara de nuevo hasta mi cuarto y ante la mirada de todos me acomode en la cama.

 _-Ya pueden proceder -_ realizar ese simple recorrido entre las habitaciones, me agoto de sobremanera, sin contar el hecho de que mi cuerpo a duras penas reaccionaba a lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer.

Una vez que acabaron con todo su "análisis" me dejaron en paz, solo... y esos me llevo a recordar la última vez que vi a Kaguya y una rabia sobre humana se apodero de mi _\- Maldita..._ \- espero que la vida le cobre todo lo que ha hecho... escuche historias de hombres que fueron violados, pero jamás hubiera creído que eso me pasaría... es decir, ¡me puedo sentar bien! pero... embarace a la mujer que quiere matar a mi hermana... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ella va a tener a mi primer hijo... ¿con que cara mirare a Hinata ahora? Estoy sucio... si esa mujer tenía alguna enfermedad puedo contagiársela y...

Estaba perdido en mis miedos cuando Sakura llegó acompañada de Sasuke, parecía estar bien, pero no quiero tocarla siquiera, todo lo malo que le paso a lo largo de su vida fue por culpa de esa mujer... la cual está esperando un hijo mío... ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué traen a Hinata aquí?! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate! Es demasiado pura como para que alguien como yo la mire siquiera. Tal vez ahora te duela, pero te estoy haciendo un favor... El cual me duele más a mí que a ti...

A los dos días, ya podía manejar mi cuerpo casi al 100%, mis padres se quedaron conmigo mientras que Sakura fue dada de alta y fue a la casa de los Uchiha. Vino la policía para interrogarme, y le dije lo que recordaba del lugar y de cómo me habían atrapado. Omití la parte de Kaguya sobre mí, eso no necesitaban saberlo. A los 6 días fui dado de alta, ya me encontraba en buen estado y había recuperado algo del peso que perdí durante mi visita al infierno. Mientras recogía las cosas para marcharme a la mansión Uchiha, una voz suave y en este momento inoportuna vino a mis oídos.

 _-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -_ No quiero que hables conmigo.

-... - escucho como cierra la puerta de la habitación. Es lo mejor, entre más lejos estemos, menos daño le causara la noticia.

- _Sé que estás enojado conmigo por haberte hablado así aquella vez_ \- ¿qué? _\- pero, estaba aterrada. ¡Mi padre por fin había comenzado a aceptarnos y viene un loco y nos dispara! Sentí mucho miedo..._ \- no la mires Naruto, seguro está llorando y - _pero... nada supero al temor de no volver a verte. De saber que cuando despertara en la mañana no ibas a estar ahí. Y. Yo te amo mucho Naruto, y estaré aquí hasta que puedas perdonarme -_ no tengo nada que perdonarte... soy yo el que te ha fallado.

No puedo encontrar palabras para decirle que se vaya, sé que debo cuidarla de todo, incluso de mí. Pero la sola idea de alejarla de mi lado me duele...

 _-No tienes que estar aquí..._ \- ella no me contesta - _no te haces una idea de lo que ocurrió allí_ \- sigue callada - _soy... voy a ser..._ \- debo decirle la verdad, ella merece saber todo _\- Kaguya está embarazada... y yo... yo soy... ese niño llevara mis genes_ \- libere algo de la carga que tenía al contar eso, pero... ahora si Hinata no volverá a hablarme.

- _Tu... ¿Te... Te acostaste con ella?_ \- negué con efusividad - _¿tuvieron relaciones?_ \- algo así... yo estaba drogado, pero consiente - _no lo niegas..._ \- necesito que sepa cuánto me duele esto, voltee a mirarla y en sus ojos pude encontrar el rechazo y desprecio...

 _-No, porque paso..._ \- no me odies - _tienes todo el derecho a odiarme_ \- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- _Y tu... estabas de acuerdo con eso_ \- por supuesto que no.

- _No era como si tuviera alguna opción..._ \- veo que asiente y se frota los ojos.

 _-¿Te violaron?_ \- algo así...

 _-Me drogaron_ \- ella me sostiene la mirada _\- yo_ \- trague saliva - _estaba atado a una silla mientras Kaguya hacia lo que quería conmigo._

 _-Entonces no es tu culpa, no podías hacer nada para evitarlo_ \- podía contarle con lujo de detalles y describir el asco que sentía cuando esa mujer se acercaba, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho y mucho menos me haría más merecedor de Hinata... _\- ¿Aun me amas?_ \- creo que mis ojos pueden responder por mí - _superaremos esto_ \- se acercó un paso y yo retrocedí dos - _no me rechaces_ \- volvió a acercarse y esta vez use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder.

El aroma de su cabello, el calor que emanaba de ella y esa paz que siempre provocaba en mí, me abrumaron... No debo hacer esto... estaría poniendo en peligro su vida, su tranquilidad y su imagen... no me importaba la mía, pero con ella era distinto. Su bienestar era mucho más importante que yo. Sujeto mi mano e intente alejarme, entonces ella afianzo el agarre.

 _-No lo hagas más difícil_ \- sus dos manos están sujetando mis muñecas.

 _-No pienso dejarte solo_ \- el suave toque de sus dedos sobre las marcas que tenía en mi piel era como un bálsamo - _te lastimaron Naruto... te lastime,_

 _-¡Tu no!_ \- niega con la cabeza una vez nuestras miradas chocan.

 _-Si hubiera dejado que fueras conmigo... Nada de eso hubiera pasado... te falle... y no sabes cuánto lo lamento._

 _-No tengo nada que perdonarte..._ \- ¿por qué no me animo a tocarla? veo sus hombros temblar y una lagrima caer por su mejilla, pero... - _tengo mucho miedo..._

 _-Lo entiendo, no ha de ser fácil y -_

 _-No quiero lastimarte... y no sé cómo afectara mi vida todo lo que paso ¿Me darías tiempo?_ \- en este momento estoy incompleto, al menos yo me siento así - necesitas alguien que pueda cuidarte y yo, no soy ese hombre en este momento.

 _-... -_ me soltó - _no necesito un guardaespaldas_ \- lo entendió mal - _y si algo cambio en ti, me adaptare. No me obligues a separarme de ti ¡no de nuevo!_

Debo considerar todas las posibilidades antes de darle una respuesta. Porque mi mente dice que debo alejarla, pero mi corazón necesita de ella en este momento… ¿Qué hare?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Reviews? :3**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	63. Malas Decisiones

**¡HOLA GENTE BELLA! ¡Esta vez no me atrase tanto! Espero que disfruten este capítulo y nos leemos en los reviews si quieren dejar su opinión :3**

 **CAPITULO 63 – MALAS DECISIONES.**

Si tengo que sopesar el enfrentar esto solo o tener el pilar de Hinata a mi lado creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

 _-... ¿Desde cuándo eres tan caprichosa?_ -estoy feliz, aunque también preocupado y algo paranoico. Escucho como ríe y mi pecho se llena.

 _-Aprendí del mejor -_ intenta acercarse y esta vez no retrocedo - _¿Está bien si te abrazo?_ \- asentí. Ella rodeo mi cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho. Me volví a sentir completo pero no estaba tranquilo.

 _-¿Cómo está tu papá?_ \- no correspondo al abrazo, pero estoy muy cómodo así.

 _-Está mejorando, lo trasladamos a un hospital en Estados Unidos_ \- me apretó con más fuerza - _Hanabi y Neji están cuidando de él._

 _-¿Tu primo el engreído se preocupa por alguien?_

 _-Jajaja, no seas así con el_ \- escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y luego la risita cómplice de mi madre.

 _-¿Interrumpo algo?_ \- me rasque la nuca y Hinata se separo a una velocidad Increíble de mi, mas roja que un tomate.

 _-¡No, No! Solo estábamos -_ mi madre se acerco a ella y apretó sus mejillas.

 _-¡Eres una ternura!_ \- Hinata simplemente se dejo hacer y luego volteo hacia mí, yo simplemente le sonreí y me encogí de hombros _\- ¡Bueno! Ahora que ya se arreglaron podemos irnos. El hospital ya esta pagado._

 _-Te devolveré el dinero Má, ni bien pueda volver a trabajar te pagare todo lo que gastaste._

 _-¡Negativo!_ \- me contesto con el movimiento enérgico de su larga cabellera y el berrinche tan particular en ella _\- una madre debe hacerse responsable por sus hijos._

 _-Tu hijo ya está algo viejo_ \- frunció el ceño.

 _-Para mí siempre serás el pequeño remolino rubio_ \- miro a la persona que ingresaba por la puerta con una sonrisa - _¿Verdad Minato?_

 _-Claro_ \- Aseveró _\- ¿Listos para irnos?_

 _-Caminen._

Espero que a partir de ahora las cosas sean más calmadas, y si hay algún sobresalto por delante sea algo positivo. Con la ayuda de las personas que amo superare esta locura... además encontrare a ese niño y lo rescatare de las manos de esa loca, porque sé que Kaguya sigue libre, yo la vi escaparse junto con ese idiota rubio.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Una vez que logre tranquilizar a Naruto, ya que estaba paranoico, viendo fantasmas en todos lados, fui a ver a mi padre. La noticia del médico no era nada buena, el estado físico en el que se encontraba era deplorable, tenía golpes y cortes por todos lados, pero lo más llamativo de todo era el golpe en la cabeza. No estaban 100% seguros de que ese fuera el causante del estado mental en el cual se encontraba, pero la posibilidad era de un 90%, aunque realmente le sorprendía que estuviera vivo, ya que no recibió la atención necesaria.

Kabuto me aviso que Sakura despertó entonces fui junto a ella. Estaba en un estado de Shock parecido al de Naruto, pero su nerviosismo desapareció una vez Kabuto nos dejo solos. El explique cómo fueron las cosas y se quedo entre ofendida e indignada, pero no se quejo. La lleve a ver a Naruto y se sorprendió al igual que yo de su reacción,

Lo calmamos lo mejor que pudimos pero cuando se acerco Hinata se puso peor, siento pena por ella, pero al ver la determinación en su mirada perlada intuí que estaría bien. Sakura insistía en culpase de todo, ciertamente se hubiera ahorrado los malos ratos si me hubiera escuchado, pero eso no se lo pienso decir. Ella gracias al cielo fue dada de alta rápido y deje a mi padre a cuidado de mi abuelo... si, el insistió en quedarse a monitorear todo. Lleve a la hermosa de vuelta a la mansión y al verla hacerse bolita en un pequeño espacio del sofá me enterneció, a veces se me olvida lo frágil que es... ese es el motivo por el cual prefiero que su mundo sea rosa a partir de ahora y... si Kaguya vuelve a aparecer yo me hare cargo de todo.

La verdad es que las cosas fueron pura tranquilidad a partir de ese día, mi viejo no mostraba señales de mejora, yo le era un completo desconocido; Naruto junto con Hinata fueron a Estados Unidos a visitar al suegro del Dobe. y mis tíos, Sakura y yo nos quedamos en la mansión, fue un mes en paz. Nos enteramos por Tsunade que ella e Itachi irían a Canadá a pasar unas "vacaciones" y que no tenían fecha de regreso, aunque tampoco creo que quieran volver por aquí, considerando que saben todo el desastre de la captura de Kaguya... bueno, todos lo saben excepto Sakura.

Mientras ella vivía tranquila, yo me pasaba día y noche buscando alguna pista o indicio que nos llevara a dar con el paradero de esa loca. Siempre alerta, cada vez que salíamos de la casa tenía que tener todos mis sentidos alertas, y siempre terminaba preocupándola porque me veía muy tenso. Llego hasta a creer que era por culpa suya, pero... ¿Como podía hacerle entender sin que se moleste por haberle ocultado las cosas?

Le había vuelto a mentir, bueno, no mentir exactamente. Pero le había ocultado información realmente importante, para evitar que ella sufriera de más. Pero Sakura no lo vería de ese modo, estoy más que seguro que me mandaría al quinto infierno cuando se enterara... Y si supiera disimular, me seria aun más fácil de esconder esa mentirilla blanca.

 _-¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?_ \- salimos a cenar con Sakura y nuevamente no le prestó ni la mas mínima atención por concentrarme en buscar posibles amenazas _\- si no tenias ganas de salir, simplemente lo hubieras dicho_ \- agrega antes de agarrar sus cosas y encaminarse a la salida.

 _-¡Oye!_ \- deje el dinero que correspondía a las bebidas que tomamos sobre la mesa y salí tras ella. Cuando la alcance estaba parada fuera del restaurante.

 _-Estoy cansada Sasuke, siempre es lo mismo. Yo no sé qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, pero yo estoy harta de que cada día estés aun más paranoico ¿A que le temes?_

- _A nada, simplemente tengo algunos asuntos en la Universidad que_ \- frunce el ceño - _¿Qué?_

 _-No es por la universidad -_ se cruza de brazos y continua _\- casi no te has movido de la mansión salvo cuando yo salgo y además de eso, me ha contado tu abuelo, que este semestre pediste vacaciones sin remuneración._

- _Sera bocón_ \- su mirada se acentúa.

 _-Podemos hablarlo aquí o en algún lugar privado, tú decides_ \- realmente estamos muy expuestos, prefiero llevarla a la mansión y ahí-

 _-Vamos a la Mansión_ \- niega y extiendes su mano abierta hacia mí.

- _Dame tus llaves_ \- ¡¿QUE?!

 _-Negativo, si vamos a algún lugar será a la mansión_ \- suelta un quejido y me da la espalda.

 _-Entonces iré caminando_ \- se aleja lentamente de mi.

 _-¡¿A dónde vas?!_ \- no voltea a mirarme, simplemente sigue su camino.

- _Te dije que quería una noche mágica y si mi novio paranoico no quiere acompañarme iré yo sola_ \- ¿Acompañarla? ¿Qué querrá?

 _-Está bien, dime donde quieres ir, yo te llevare_ \- ahora si voltea, pero hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

 _-Si vamos a ir yo manejare_ \- ruedo los ojos y le entrego las llaves _\- ¡Genial! ¡Andando!_

¡Maneja como un demonio! a una velocidad que creí, solo a Itachi le gustaba. Llegamos a un hotel, que no conocía y ella fue directo a recepción a hablar con la mujer de la entrada, ella le guiño el ojo y le entrego unas llaves. Me jaloneo de la camisa, arrastrándome hasta el ascensor, nada mas al cerrarse las puertas ella se abalanzo sobre mí, juntando sus labios de manera demandante sobre los míos, no le correspondí, realmente no esperaba eso. Luego de unos segundos, se separo de mi algo decepcionada y eso me sirvió para salir de mi asombro.

 _-¿Sasuke?_ \- sus labial estaba corrido y su mirada jada mostraba la confusión total.

-... - al no obtener respuesta por parte mía, se sonrojo. Saco un espejo de su cartera y me dio la espalda mientras se retocaba el labial.

 _-Lo siento..._ \- no volteo - _yo, como hace más de un mes que no estamos juntos, yo quería... pensé que tal vez, ¡Olvídalo!_

- _Lo siento Sakura, yo..._ \- nunca me había pasado esto, mi preocupación hizo que descuidara el resto. Me acerque a ella, la tome por los hombros y la obligue a mirarme - _¿cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?_

 _-No_ _necesitas saberlo, ¡Solo! Déjame aquí y ve a la mansión, ya reserve la habitación y no pienso -_ agarre su rostro y uní sus labios con los míos. La bese despacio, saboreando su boca con hambre, ¡no sabía que me urgía tanto estar así con ella! Estábamos tan concentrados en lo nuestro que no nos percatamos de que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y una pareja abordaba. Oí un carraspeo y me separe de ella. Acomodo lo mejor que pudo su vestido hasta que la voz del extraño la paralizo, ante esto yo mire al sujeto y ese cabello rubio, con esa sonrisa maldita ya la había visto.

 _-¡Melocotón! Ahora eres más atrevida cielo_ \- escondí a Sakura tras de mí - _no tengo asuntos contigo Uchiha._

 _-¿Que quieres?_ \- metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco móvil.

 _-Sabes, con una llamada de este teléfono este ascensor hará ¡PUM! JAJAJAJAJA_ \- Puedo romperle la mano para que no apriete el botón - _¡Ah! Y, si volteas un poco puedes ver esa camarita_ \- ambos miramos hacia la dirección que indico - _¡un movimiento y mi señora hará explotar esto!_

 _-¡Tu también vas a morir si hace eso!_ \- no creo que le importe realmente.

 _-Hermosa, ¿Crees que me importa? ¡Por mi señoraaa! JAJAJAJAJA_

- _Ya cállate idiota_ \- es la voz del otro sujeto que estaba ahí, saca un arma y apunta directo a mi frente - _muévete niño bonito._

 _-¡Kakuzu! ¡Eres un aguafiestas!_

 _-Estoy cansado, hace mas de 3 horas la estamos esperando, seria mas fácil si nos dejara matarla y ya_ \- ni loco la entregare sin hacer nada _\- ahora, sal de mi camino, a ti si tengo permitido matarte._

 _-Está bien_ \- es la voz de Sakura - _iré con ustedes, pero no le tocaran ni un pelo a Sasuke -_ voltee a mirarla.

 _-¡Estás loca si crees que!_ \- sentí como algo duro golpeaba mi cuello y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté me encontraba sentado en la recepción del lugar y la empleada de ahí hablaba con alguien. Me levante como pude y trate de ordenar mis ideas, recordé la plática del ascensor y busque como desesperado a Sakura con la mirada, y al no hallarla entre en pánico.

 _-¡Señorita!_ \- ella volteo sorprendida hacia mí.

 _-¡Despertó! Menos mal, estaba my preocupada, ya llame a la policía y._

 _-¡¿Donde está la chica con la que vine?!_

 _-Salió muy apurada de aquí con dos sujetos y._

 _-¡¿Dijo algo antes de irse?!_ \- al ver que niega salgo disparado en dirección a la casa de mi tío. Al llegar Kurenai me abre la puerta y algo asustada por mi actitud me avisa que Asuma sigue en la estación. Emprendí camino y cuando estaba en la puerta me llego un mensaje del teléfono de Sakura, solo tenía una frase "gane" Llame al número, a ver si al menos podía negociar con Kaguya, pero estaba apagado ¡DIOS! Entre como alma que lleva el diablo a la oficina de mi tío y él me miro sorprendido.

 _-La tienen._

 _-Siéntate hijo, y explícame -_

 _-¡Kaguya tiene a Sakura! no me pidas que me siente, ¡Estábamos bien! ¡Me distraje solo 1 segundo y me la quitaron!_

 _-Necesito que me cuentes exactamente que ocurrió, así no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo._

Le explique todo y una vez termine, salió de su oficina a hablar con su gente para que comiencen a buscarla, algo me dice que esta vez, no la encontrare tan fácilmente. Ahora, tengo que avisarles a mis tíos y a Naruto, que no la pude cuidar... ¡Mierda! si tan solo... hubiera hecho lo que mi instinto me decía.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Trate de organizar todo, para que Sasuke y yo tuviéramos una buena velada, desde que paso todo el tema ese de Kaguya no hemos estado juntos y creo que eso es lo que lo tiene tan estresado, es decir, siempre está al pendiente de mi y al principio era agradable, pero ya está afectando su trabajo y su salud.

Conseguí un hotel lo bastante económico para que podamos ir y cuando por fin pude convencerlo de acompañarme lo espante, cuando lo bese en el elevador el parecía fuera de sí, y al ver que no me correspondía, me separe. Evidentemente no quería nada conmigo, y como ya había pagado el lugar me quedaría aquí, así sea sola. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me beso con necesidad, y cuando por fin sentí nuevamente ese calor tan bonito que me da siempre que estoy con el… pero nos interrumpieron de la peor manera.

¡DEIDARA! ¿No que ese loco ya estaba encerrado junto con Kaguya?... La opción es, irme con ellos y dejan a Sasuke, o que todos explotemos en este lugar... iré con ellos, al menos así salvare a alguien. Ni bien termine de aceptar, Sasuke se volteo para recriminarme, pero el hombre aterrador con la comisura de la boca cocida lo golpeo en la nuca con la culata del arma.

 _-¡Dijiste que no lo dañarías!_

 _-No toque su pelo_ \- apunto su pistola hacia mi - _ahora saldremos caminando tranquilos por la entrada, una sola palabra y Deidara hace la llamada tan esperada_ \- malditos...

Me arrastraron prácticamente a un auto blanco y me sentaron en medio de ambos. No me golpearon, solamente lastimaron un poco mi muñeca al jalarme. Deidara comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de mi vestido, pero el otro sujeto lo detuvo por suerte.

 _-No tienes permitido tocar_ \- frunce el ceño - _la señora fue muy clara._

 _-¡Puff! ¿Y con qué me voy a divertir?_

 _-Mastúrbate si quieres, pero no la toques_ \- su mirada lasciva me helo hasta el alma.

- _¡Na! contigo aquí no se me levantaría -_ ¡Gracias a Dios!

El camino fue largo, estuve más de 6 horas en silencio escuchando los desvaríos de Deidara, mientras que el otro sujeto no emitió palabra luego de la reprimenda. Al llegar me bajaron, no vendaron mis ojos, así que pude reconocer el lugar, al menos lo poco que recordaba... Era de donde escapamos con Jugo y con Konan. Pero esta vez, no me encerraron en una habitación como yo esperaba, jalaron de mi hasta un gran salón y ahí, sentada en medio del cuarto estaba Kaguya.

 _-Eres una mocosa muy escurridiza_ \- dice mientras golpea sus uñas contra la madera - _mira que organizar una redada como la que hicieron debió llevarles tiempo._

- _Yo no tuve nada que ver_ \- rueda los ojos.

- _Eso lo sé tonta, no es tu cerebro el que estoy admirando_ \- mira al sujeto de la boca cocida - _acércala y átala a la silla._

Me llevaron de manera poco elegante hasta ella y ato mis manos y pies a la madera. Con su larga y filosa garra dio araño mi mejilla derecha ¡MIERDA DOLIO! Pero no le daría la satisfacción de verme débil.

 _-¿Algo mas jefa?_ \- miro a Deidara ahora

- _Quiero estar a solas con la nueva invitada_ \- ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron a paso apresurado del lugar, ella me miraba fijamente - _Eres muy molesta ¿sabes?_

 _-Creí que ya no tendría que volver a verte_ \- una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

 _-Toda esa treta que armaron, realmente redujo mi organización, pero no esperaban atraparme así de fácil ¿verdad?_

 _-Realmente rogué a todos los dioses que desaparecieras -_ agarro mi rostro con su mano y apretó con fuerza mis cachetes.

 _-Eres igualita a ese maldito_ \- deduzco que se refiere a mi padre - _eso hará aun más entretenido esto._

 _-¿Que es lo que quieres? Si es el dinero lo puedes tener, pero aun no tengo acceso a él, ni bien pueda te lo entregare._

 _-¿Que quiero?_ \- se levanta y comienza a caminar en círculos alrededor de mi, estira con fuerza mi cabello y me obliga a llevar para atrás la cabeza - _¡quiero que sufras lo que sufrí yo! -_ me soltó de manera brusca y volvió a su asiento - _hare de la vida de cada una de las personas que te importan un infierno, ya comencé con tu hermano._

 _-¿Que le hiciste?_ \- coloco su mano sobre su vientre.

- _Vas a ser tía linda_ \- ¿QUE? Naruto y ella... no, Naruto nunca traicionaría a Hinata, al menos consiente y - _tengo que admitir que me obsesione un poquito con él. Es que es divino, lástima que sea hermano tuyo._

 _-Estás loca..._ \- frunce el ceño y me da una cachetada.

 _-Loca no niña, resentida es la palabra._

 _-¡Lo que le paso a tu padre no fue culpa mía! Yo ni siquiera recuerdo a mis padres._

- _Tuviste suerte, yo recuerdo todo_ \- el dolor reflejado en su mirada me dio algo de lastima - _recuerdo cuando mi madre gritaba alado del cadáver de mi padre, recuerdo la desesperación que sintió el al verse en la ruina, recuerdo cada golpe que mi madre me dio para hacerme fuerte._

 _-Eso no es mi culpa..._ \- niega con la cabeza.

 _-Tampoco era mía, y sufrí las consecuencias -_ sus ojos cambiaron, ahora solo era asco y odio lo que proyectaban - _en cambio tu, viviste tranquila..._ mientras yo aprendí la profesión que adopto mi madre tu... andabas en bicicleta de la mano de Uchiha.

Ella dirigió todo la ira que acumulo en la niñez hacia mí, nada de lo que yo le dijera le haría cambiar de parecer, para ella era la culpable de todo y... ni bien me hubiera lastimado lo suficiente estoy segura me matara. Encima no veo manera humana de salir de aquí, no conozco bien este lugar, pero al menos mi memoria me ayudara a encontrar la salida... solo debo liberarme de esta prisión.

 _-¿Y ahora que harás?_

 _-Tenía pensado dejar que Deidara jugara un poco contigo, pero al ver que no le tienes miedo pierde la gracia_ \- ¡tengo miedo! estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerme a llorar como una chiquilla _\- así que por el momento dejare que Hidan te de las atenciones necesarias_.

 _-¿Que va a hacerme?_ \- sonríe.

 _-Digamos que, le gusta que le digan el carnicero_ \- ¿cómo aguantare esto? quiero morir rápido y si es posible... llevarme a Kaguya conmigo.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	64. En busca de aliados

**¡HOLA GENTE! ¡VOLVI! Lamento la tardanza pero al menos esta vez no me atrase tanto U.U**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo :3**

 **CAPITULO 64 - En busca de aliados.**

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Mientras que Itachi terminaba de organizar todos los detalles de nuestro viaje, yo trataba de ponerme al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo por casa, llame al bebe llorón para que me diera detalles de los eventos que le había mencionado a Itachi y definitivamente esa mujer albina esta súper loca. Nos quedamos en el pueblo, en una casa que el Raikage nos prestó. Yo era el jefe de médicos durante mi estadía aquí y le mostraba todo lo que podía al que me suplantaría.

Realmente luego de conocer mejor a los lugareños era mucho más tranquila la convivencia, no eran tan ariscos como aparentaban. Eso sí, eran muy desconfiados. Itachi se pasaba el día metido en el despacho del Raikage y yo volví a internarme en mi trabajo, eso sí, no me quedaba hasta tarde, ya que a las 7pm puntualmente estaba el pelinegro esperando en la puerta del hospital.

 _-¿Sabes que no es necesario que vengas todos los días? -_ y como cada noche, esa sonrisa fue el mejor saludo de todos.

 _-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de caminar contigo hasta la casa?_

 _-¡Ja! Seguro le echaste ojo a la enfermera tan bonita que me asignaron como asistente -_ se encoge de hombros y sostiene mi mano antes de empezar a caminar.

 _-¿A la morena alta de ojos azules? -_ Jajaja, sabía que la había visto, hasta a mí me pareció una mujer hermosa.

 _-Al menos disimula mas, hasta yo me di cuenta -_ ahora agarra mi cintura y pega mi cuerpo al suyo _\- nos van a ver Itachi._

 _-Que nos vean, me da igual -_ beso mi cuello y apuro el paso.

 _-¿Sabes que aún no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo verdad? -_ le comente con gracia y el aminoro la marcha.

 _-¿Ni siquiera uno? -_ tal vez si él no se mueve mucho podríamos _\- lo necesitas tanto como yo._

 _-Lo quiero si, lo necesito no -_ levanta las cejas de modo sugerente _\- ¡Eres un tonto!_

 _-¡Un mes y medio Tsunade! Por supuesto que voy a estar así, son 15 de días de verte caminar sin nada puesto y no poder tocarte -_ realmente no lo hice a propósito, la ropa por aquí no es muy cómoda que digamos y prefiero mi veces dormir desnuda a tener que colocarme esas cosas. Llegamos a la casa y una vez dentro asalto mi boca, metió sus manos bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta y cerró la puerta de una patada.

 _-¡Espera Itachi! -_ no me escuchaba, mas rápido de lo que hubiera esperado me encontraba solo en con el sostén en la parte superior y el cierre de mi pantalón ya estaba abierto.

 _-Normalmente -_ beso mi cuello _\- me tomaría mi tiempo -_ dio un chupón a la parte de mis senos que sobresalía del sostén _\- pero yo si necesito de ti -_ nuestras miradas se cruzaron y esos ojos me pusieron la piel de gallina. Desabrocho mi sostén y deslizo sus manos por mi vientre hasta acariciarme por encima de la tela de la ropa interior.

Juro que mañana tratare todos los posibles dolores que le pueda causar, pero por ahora, solo voy a disfrutar de él. Lo obligue a erguirse y cuando metí mis manos bajo su remera, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Realmente Iba a ignorarlo y continuar, pero el soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se separó de mi para ir a contestar. Mi cara de fastidio debió ser evidente, porque sonríe de lado. Fue el cambio en su rostro lo que me preocupo, dejo de sonreír para mostrarse confuso.

 _-¿Que podemos hacer?_ \- ¿Con quién está hablando? ¿Y qué noticias le está dando? para que este así - _entiendo, arreglaremos unas aquí e iremos para allá... Si... si... estoy seguro que querrá estar ahí -_ ni bien colgó la llamada me fui al ataque.

 _-¡¿Que paso?!_ \- su mirada de preocupación me altera - _¡Anda Itachi! ¡Habla!_

 _-Secuestraron a Sakura -_ ¿De nuevo?

 _-¡¿Otra vez?! -_ asiente _\- ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba sola?_

 _-No lo sé, mi hermano no me dio muchos detalles de lo ocurrido, simplemente me dijo que nuestra presencia allí seria de ayuda, ya que Naruto está de viaje._

 _-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo saldremos para allá?_

 _-Si puedo arreglar todo con el Raikage mañana por la tarde._

 _-De acuerdo, iré a hablar con la gente del hospital y dejare algunas indicaciones -_ sostiene mi mano - _¡Estoy bien! No necesito que te preocupes también por mí -_ me coloque solo la bata y la cerré para encaminarme al hospital.

Todos se sorprendieron al verme llegar, le explique al médico encargado que tendría que viajar antes de lo esperado y que debía dejar todo en orden. Mi cabeza era un lio, yo estaba viviendo una vida tranquila aquí y me olvide por completo de que la gente que quiero está expuesta. Trate de concentrarme lo mejor que pude, pero la sola idea de que la pequeña esté en manos de esos locos que casi mataron a Itachi me aterro. Se fuerte nena, iremos en tu auxilio.

 **ITACHI POV'S**

La estadía en este lugar no era tan mala, yo ayudaba al Raikage con toda la parte administrativa y viendo futuras inversiones que podrían hacer y Tsunade se divertía dando órdenes a los médicos lugareños. Lo único malo es que el señor amable de bata blanca me dijo que no debía realizar esfuerzos debido a que las heridas internas tardaban más en sanar y podría tener complicaciones, entonces Tsunade siguió sus consejos a rajatabla y no me permitía siquiera tocarla. Eso sí, se encargaba de tentarme cada vez que podía.

Y cuando por fin vi una oportunidad, porque hasta ella estaba ansiando esto me llamo mi hermano y me dio la noticia de que la bonita había sido secuestrada. No me explico mucho tampoco, pero el hecho de que me haya pedido ayuda es mucho. Temía por la vida de Sakura, pero también estoy preocupado por Tsunade, no demuestra mucho lo que siente y esto estoy más que seguro la choco de sobremanera. Fui a la oficina del Raikage, estoy seguro que sigue ahí, al llegar el salía a paso apresurado.

 _-¡Itachi! -_ levanto la mano a modo de saludo - _¡No sé qué haces aquí, pero llegas en el mejor momento! Robaron el hospital, los medicamentos, suministros ¡TODO!_

 _-¡¿Ahora mismo?!_

 _-Hace unos momentos, me acaba de llamar la enfermera que trabaja con Tsunade_

 _-¡¿Ella está bien?!_ \- asiente - _me refiero a Tsunade..._

 _-Creo que sí, realmente no pregunte. ¡¿Vamos para allá?!_ \- le hago un gesto con la mano para que vaya delante. No recordaba que el camino fuera tan largo, una vez dentro corrí en busca de ella, la encontré en uno de los pasillos mientras ella vendaba el brazo de un enfermero, ella tenía un corte en la frente y el chaleco algo desarreglado.

 _-Con esto bastara -_ el joven le sonríe y si no fuera porque estoy muy preocupado por ella me pondría celoso - _Auch_ \- dice mientras toca la herida con sus dedos.

 _-Sigues preocupándote mas por otros-_ le recrimine.

 _-Gracias por la preocupación, pero estoy bien -_ me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos para examinar su frente _\- no es nada Itachi, con una venda quedara como nuevo._

 _-Pensé que arreglaríamos todo para poder ir a ayudar a Sasuke._

 _-¡Era la idea! ¡Pero unos locos armados hasta los dientes entraron a robar todo, dispararon a uno de los doctores y me obligaron a llevarlos hasta la sala de inventarios y!_ \- había dicho todo eso sin respirar siquiera.

 _-Shh, no debes gritar en el hospital -_ frunce el ceño y suelta un suspiro.

 _-Ya estoy tranquila -_ acomoda su mejilla en mi mano - _te juro que estoy cansada ¿Algún día podremos estar tranquilos?_

 _-Son muchas cosas a la vez, es todo -_ la abrace - _¿Reconocerías a los sujetos si los vieras?_

 _-Llevaban pasa montañas y sudaderas, no los pude ver bien -_ se separa de mi con cara de duda - _aunque... tenían la nube roja tatuada en el cuello._

 _-¡¿QUE?! -_ el Raikage viene a paso acelerado hasta nosotros - _¿Estas segura? -_ le dice mientras la sacude sujetándola desde los hombros.

 _-¡Auch! -_ lo empuja con fuerza y se soba los hombros - _¡Sí! Recuerdo bien eso, ya que ellos me han estado jodiendo la vida hace meses -_ me acerque a ella y le pregunte si estaba bien, asintió y miro al Raikage - _¿Tienen alguna pista de ellos? ¿O han estado deambulando por tu zona sin que hagas nada útil? -_ eso debió herir su orgullo.

 _-¡Por supuesto que tenemos pistas! Sabemos que su escondite está por esta zona -_ … eso no es nada útil.

 _-¡¿Esa es tu mejor pista?!_ \- rueda los ojos - _hasta yo podría decirte eso al ver que salieron corriendo de aquí._

 _-Bueno, calmémonos y analicemos las cosas -_ trato de mediar entre ellos.

 _-¡BIEN! -_ gritan los dos al unísono y las enfermeras del lugar los mandan a callar.

Vendaron la herida de Tsunade y los tres emprendimos camino a la Torre. Llamo a sus 3 mejores oficiales y comenzamos la reunión. El explico las posibles áreas en las cuales podrían estar refugiados, así como la manera de proceder en caso de que si estén en esa zona. Una vez terminado todo, su gente se retiró, nos quedamos con Tsunade discutiendo sobre nuestra partida a la ciudad para ayudar a Sasuke y los otros con la búsqueda de Sakura.

Llegamos a un acuerdo, bueno no todos estábamos de acuerdo pero que podía hacer yo si ambos testarudos estaban en mi contra. Yo iría a acompañar a Sasuke y Tsunade se quedaría aquí, al menos por un tiempo hasta que todo se normalice y luego si es necesario el mismo Raikage la llevara junto a mí.

 _-¿Estarás bien? -_ rueda los ojos

 _-Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, mejor encuentren a Sakurita pronto, porque lamento decirte esto, pero tu hermano es muy lento._

 _-Solo es un bebe llorón -_ pica mi hombro con su dedo y sonríe.

 _-Ya vas entendiendo_ \- subí la maleta al auto que me llevaría - _ten mucho cuidado._

 _-Tu si puedes preocuparte por mí -_ inclina la cabeza en señal de que no entiende a que me refiero - _así al menos sé que pensaras en mi a diario -_ se sonrojo y coloco su cabello tras su oreja.

 _-Avísame ni bien sepan algo -_ asiento - _si no hay noticias también puedes llamarme -_ sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

- _Nos vemos pronto -_ pensé que al menos se despediría de mí con un beso, pero solo acaricio mi mejilla. Aun no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya extraño su compañía, por favor Raikage, cuídala mucho

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Cuando les comente a mis tíos lo que había pasado, recibí un puñetazo por parte de Kushina, reclamándome el no haber estado pendiente de su hija. No me moleste con ella, sino conmigo... porque tenía toda la razón… Estuvimos más de 15 días sin tener noticias de ella, buscamos en todos los posibles escondites que tenían los Akatsuki, pero nada. Ya comenzaba a desesperarme, trate de dialogar con mi padre, ver si al menos podía decirnos algo que nos pudiera servir, pero todo era inútil... no sabía ni quien era. Me sentía devastado, mi abuelo había viajado nuevamente entonces no tenía nadie a quien recurrir, nadie en quien pudiera confiar y que... Itachi...

Busque en mi teléfono el número del cual me había llamado Tsunade aquella vez, al menos así podría pedirle que me ayuden. Era algo tarde, pero me respondió y si... vendría junto con ella. Llego a los 4 días de haber hablado con él, sé que no le toma tanto venir desde allá, pero intuyo que algo debió haber pasado.

 _-¡Sasuke! -_ saludo mientras subía a paso apresurado por las escaleras de entrada de la mansión _\- ¿Cómo va todo?_

 _-Mal -_ no voy a engañarlo _\- son casi 20 días de la desaparición de la hermosa y no dan señales de ella._

 _-¡Demonios! Y ¿tienes alguna pista? ¿Algo?_

 _-Nada, te digo que es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, el vehículo en el cual la subieron no tenía matricula y no se lo vio salir de los límites de la ciudad -_ su mente ha de estar trabajando a 200k/h ya que se quedó en silencio.

 _-¿No dejaron huellas?_ \- negué - _¿te llamaron de algún lado?_ \- volví a negar - _¿Ni siquiera un mensaje? ¡¿Que se supone que quieren entonces?!_

 _-… Si tengo un mensaje, pero fue del celular de ella y luego lo apagaron..._

 _-Hay un programa que manejan los de las telefonías para encender el teléfono desde la central, ¿Intentaron con eso?_

 _-No creo yo..._ \- no le dije del mensaje a nadie - _no mencione eso a Asuma –_ me mira entre sorprendido y enojado, pero no dice nada.

 _-Vamos, pidamos una orden -_ tiro sus cosas dentro de la casa y fuimos con uno de los autos junto a mi tío.

Se sorprendió al vernos llegar juntos, pero más aún cuando Itachi le comento lo que habíamos hablado; cogió su teléfono y llamo al fiscal de turno para solicitar la orden. El proceso llevo poco más de dos horas, y cuando por fin fuimos a la compañía y le mostramos la orden lo hicieron de inmediato. La gente de la estación ya estaba preparada para rastrear la señal. Una vez encendido, probé llamar. Y me atendió una mujer, que estoy seguro si no era Sakura, no podía ser otra que Kaguya.

 _-¡Pero mira quien está jugando al policía! -_ ríe.

 _-¿Qué quieres? -_ mi tío me hace la seña para que continúe hablando.

 _-Nada que puedas darme, aunque Sakurita hace bien su papel de damisela_ \- apreté los puños _\- gritar cada que yo se lo diga -_ ¡Perra! _\- ah por cierto, gane_ \- dice antes de cortar el teléfono y desconectarlo o romperlo, ¡qué sé yo!

 _-Dime que obtuviste algo de eso -_ le digo yo a mi tío.

 _-No la ubicación exacta, pero al menos pudimos reducir la zona de búsqueda -_ nos enseña el mapa e Itachi agrando los ojos.

 _-Eso es cerca de Kumogakure -_ ¿Donde? _\- El pueblo donde nos estamos quedando Tsunade y yo_ \- eso me alegro, estoy seguro que Itachi tiene amigos ahí que podrán ayudarnos.

 _-¿Que hacemos ahora?_ \- mi tío toma asiento e Itachi lo imita.

 _-No podemos simplemente mandar hombres a ciegas, necesitamos la ubicación exacta... alguna manera de reducir la búsqueda._

 _\- ¿Y mientras qué? ¿Me siento a esperar a ver si por arte de magia aparecen y nos entregan a Sakura?_

 _-Sasuke, si ella tuviera alguna intención de entregarla, habría pedido algo a cambio ya y no nos tendría así._

 _-¡Lo sé pero!, entiéndanme. Mi novia es la que está desaparecida, y no es solo eso; ¡la persona que la tiene realmente la quiere muerta! ¡No pueden pedirme que tranquilice!_

 _-En este momento hermanito, es cuando necesitas tener la cabeza fría. Así que te calmas o tendré que mantenerte fuera de esto. Asuma yo soy amigo del Líder de ese pueblo, si hablo con el estoy seguro que conseguiré que nos de autorización para buscar por sus tierras._

 _-En realidad, nosotros no tenemos jurisdicción en esa zona, lo que podríamos hacer es pedirle a la policía local para colaborar con ellos. Pero no todos mis hombres querrán ayudar._

 _-Tengo entendido que atraparon a cientos de hombres de esa pandilla en la última redada -_ le dijo Itachi.

 _-Sí, pero desconozco que tan grande es esa organización, no sé cuántas células mueve, así que no sé qué esperar en ese escondite._

 _-¡Por favor llama a tu amigo Itachi, hagamos esto lo más rápido posible! Hace más de 15 días que Sakura está con ellos y no sé en qué estado podrá encontrarse._

 _-De acuerdo -_ nos pidió privacidad para poder hablar entonces mi tío y yo salimos de la oficina. Estuvo casi 20 minutos discutiendo de algo y luego le agradeció mientras caminaba a la puerta.

 _-Sí, iremos con los hombres mañana. Gracias Raikage_ \- fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar el teléfono.

 _-¿Porque Mañana? Cuanto antes mejor Itachi._

 _-Tú no iras Sasuke._

 _-¡Eso no lo decides tú! -_ mi tío toca mi hombro.

 _-Es lo mejor hijo, no eres muy útil en estos momentos._

 _-¡Pero tío yo!_

 _-No hermano, necesitamos dejar las emociones de lado, y tú no puedes hacerlo. Te quedaras aquí y te avisare de acuerdo a como vayan avanzando las cosas._

No estaba de acuerdo, pero no tuve oportunidad de negarme. Estaban decididos a dejarme afuera. Ellos partieron al día siguiente al amanecer. Llevaban cerca de 30 hombres; a mí me parecía una locura que sean tan pocos, pero fue todo lo que pudo conseguir mi tío. Yo me quede como un idiota, sentado aquí, y esperando lo peor. Pasaron 3 días antes de que Itachi me informara que parecía que habían encontrado el lugar. Una semana para que me confirmara que harían una redada esperando encontrar a la hermosa y un mes para saber el desenlace ¡¿Por qué siempre se demoran tanto?!

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¡Duele!... Cada parte de mi cuerpo arde por culpa de esos malditos. Me habían golpeado con distintos objetos, me cortaron el cabello y ataron mi cuerpo a una columna. Era una película de horror, de la cual ya sabias el final… No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya estoy cansada. Física y mentalmente Kaguya ha abusado de mí, pero mi meta se mantiene fija, si en algún momento tengo la posibilidad de matarla... no dudare en hacerlo.

 _-¿Estas lista para tu baño melocotón? -_ la molesta voz de Deidara interrumpe el silencio - _¡Oh eres hermosa, aun estando tan magullada sigues igual de bella! -_ no quiero gastar lo que me restan de fuerzas en discutir con este idiota _\- Sabes, creo que tienes suerte chiquita, la señora ya se está aburriendo de ti, tal vez decida acabar con tu sufrimiento -_ sostiene mi rostro - _aunque, creo que es una lástima._

 _-Por más que le hables no va a responderte_ \- esa voz si me aterra. Hidan es el más maldito de todos, el 90% de mis heridas son por culpa suya. Según el si no sangra, no es tortura.

 _-Lo sé -_ aprieta mis mejillas _\- pero ya es aburrido solo escucharla gritar_ \- El hombre de cabello blanco entra en mi campo de visión.

- _Habla por ti -_ me enseña uno de sus cuchillos y automáticamente mi cuerpo se tensa ante de la posibilidad de agresión _\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Aun no te he tocado amor!_

 _-¡Vengan aquí idiotas!_ \- Kakuzu, el solo me ha lastimado cada vez que trate de escapar, no le guardo tanto rencor, pero si le tengo bastante miedo - _La señora quiere estar sola con la chica_ \- Escucho los tacones de punta de Kaguya; ella sinceramente ya me da igual. Cada vez que ha venido a verme descarga la rabia injustificada que tiene hacia mí. Gritos, arañazos, historias interminables sobre su "Triste pasado" y mencionando al hijo que según ella tendrá con Naruto. Lo siento mucho pequeño, pero si tengo la oportunidad de matar a tu mamá lo hare.

La puerta de la habitación (a prueba de sonido) se cierra y Ella se acomoda en la silla delante de mí. Tiene un látigo en la mano y un cigarro encendido en la otra.

 _-¿Me extrañaste?_

 _-..._

 _-Me olvidaba que últimamente estas muy callada, así es aburrido_ \- ¡Plaff! es el sonido que hace el artilugio ese al impactar contra mi piel ¡Dolió! Golpeo el costado de mi muslo derecho, pero no grite - Tu trabajo es divertirme Sakura, y lo estás haciendo mal **¡PLAFF!** \- _¡si me aburro será aun peor para ti!_ \- **¡PLAFF!** _\- porque te mataría y así no podrías ver a tu adorada familia_ \- sus monólogos me aburren y solo cierro los ojos a esperar que termine con su tortura o bien, me mate de una vez. Sigue hablando pero yo solo puedo pensar en lo triste que se pondrá mi familia al verme muerta y como desperdicie el tiempo cuando estuve con ellos.

De haber sabido que terminaría así hubiera pasado más tiempo charlando con mi madre, visto más partidos con mi padre, hubiera peleado más con Naruto y... habría hecho más veces el amor con Sasuke... ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Se culpara? ¿Buscara venganza? Espero se olvide rápido de mí, así sufrirá menos. Una lágrima traicionera abandona mi mejilla y escucho la risa de la loca.

 _-¡Al fin una reacción! Empezaba a pensar que te había perdido ¡Jajaja! ¿Quieres que te suelte así puedes defenderte? ¡Juro que nadie va a entrar a molestarnos! -_ ¿Soltarme? _\- ya estoy aburrida de que no hagas nada, te doy la oportunidad de defenderte ahora -_ claro, estamos en igualdad de condiciones... dejándome prácticamente sin comida, ni agua, atada a una columna desnuda mientras 3 malditos abusan constantemente de mí.

Mi cuerpo cayó como un saco de papas al suelo, mis rodillas soportaron la caída. Intente levantarme, pero solo conseguí quedar en cuatro patas, ella desde arriba jalo mi cabello con fuerza.

 _-¡Levántate o te mato ahí mismo!_ \- escupió las palabras en mi oído mientras empujaba mi cuerpo contra el suelo. Lo logre... me sostuve de la columna que era mi compañero en estos últimos tiempos y me puse de pie _\- no te ves nada amenazadora_ \- la mire con odio, desearía con todas mis fuerzas poder acercarme a ella y apretar su cuello hasta verla morir.

 _-Co -_ mi voz salía ronca y me ardía la garganta _\- Cobar... de._

 _-Así que Hidan no corto tu lengua_ \- esa maldita sonrisa - _¿Ahora qué? ¿Te quedaras ahí parada temblando como una hoja? Creí que eras más fuerte._

¿Cómo puede una persona destilar tanto odio? Aunque creo que en este momento entiendo cómo se siente. El miedo que sentía por ella dio paso a la rabia y ahora esta se convirtió en un odio profundo.

 _-Bueno, realmente quería jugar más tiempo contigo, pero como te había dicho ya me aburriste_ \- arrojo un arma delante de mí… ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora? ¿Qué clase de juego está pensando? Nada que venga de ella puede ser bueno, pero es una última posibilidad y quiero jugármela.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	65. Un tiro de suerte

**¡** **I AM BACK! ¡Les traigo el siguiente capítulo mucho antes de lo que esperaba! Disfrútenlo y nos leemos en los Reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 65 – Un tiro de suerte.**

Mientras yo sorprendida me agachaba a recogerla ella saco otra

 _-¿Conoces el juego de la ruleta?_ – ¡está loca! - _Solo hay una bala en cada una, gana la que tenga más suerte. Yo comienzo..._ \- siento el metal frio contra mi frente y escucho el _**Click**_ que hace el gatillo al ser oprimido... no pasó nada _\- te toca._

Desde el suelo levante como pude el arma y apunte a su cabeza, lastimosamente al oprimir el gatillo nada paso.

 _-¡Siguiente ronda! -_ exclama emocionada _**¡click!**_ _– ¡Agh! Te toca_ \- cuando levante el arma nuevamente escucho que la puerta se abre _\- ¡Les dije que no!_ **\- ¡BANG!** sentí un corte en mi mano debido a la patada de la pistola y el cuerpo de Kaguya cayó frente a mi...

 _-¡Esta aquí! -_ no reconozco esa voz. Un hombre de test oscura se acercó a mí y cubrió mi cuerpo con el saco que traía puesto - _somos de la policía de Kumogakure, ya estas a salvo_ -… ¿Termino? ¿Así de fácil? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Gane? La última imagen que vino a mí fue la de Itachi corriendo hacia mí... Estoy… viva.

 **TSUNADE POV'S**

Mi corazón estaba dividido entre mis ganas de ayudar a estas personas, y las de ir a buscar a Sakurita. Itachi logro convencerme de que no podríamos hacer nada allá, entonces decidí quedarme. Cuando el partió sentí que algo de mí se estaba separando ¿Cuándo se volvió tan necesario?... Con el Raikage vimos de reabastecer todo lo que se había robado, así como de poner medidas de seguridad para salvaguardarnos de más ataques. A los 5 días de habernos separado me entero por boca del viejo, que Itachi está volviendo, ya que un rastro los había traído a la zona que correspondía al pueblo.

Cuando llegaron se instalaron en las oficinas del Raikage y comenzaron los planes para buscarla. Varios hombres salían a recorrer la zona persiguiendo señales o algo que delatara el paradero de esos malditos y a las 3 semanas, más o menos localizaron el escondite. Le llevo 12 horas organizar todo y cuando partieron para allá en compañía de Itachi, le rogué a cada uno de los dioses que conocía para que lo cuide. A los dos días no teníamos noticias de ellos, ya había comido tanto mis uñas que lastime mi piel. Estoy por salir a buscarlos yo también _**\- La encontraron**_ \- fue el comentario que me tiro la mujer blanca que estaba encargada de cuidarme. Llegaron al pueblo con una flaca, golpeada e inconsciente Sakura en brazos de Itachi.

 _-¡Le realizaron las atenciones de urgencia! Pero tienes que chequearla tu_ \- asentí y le indique en donde debían acomodarla. Estaba deshidratada, algunas de sus heridas se habían infectado, tenía cortes en varias zonas y le faltaban algunas uñas...

 _-Malditos..._ \- mi corazón se estrujo y un nudo bloqueo mi garganta.

Gracias al cielo los médicos hicieron la mayor parte, porque no me sentía en condiciones. Minato, Kushina y Sasuke llegaron a las 6 horas más o menos de haberla traído. Por suerte ya estaba vendada cuando llegaron, así al menos se ahorraron el mal rato que yo tuve. Los 3 se internaron en su habitación y no había médico que se animara a sacarlos de ahí. Yo estaba sentada en una de las escaleras mientras me escondía para tomar un poco de alcohol, porque en este momento recién me permití relajarme. Y necesitaba a mi viejo amigo urgentemente.

 _-¿Sabes que está prohibido no? -_ la voz de Itachi me asusto.

 _-No me interesa -_ estaba bebiendo de la botella, no tenía ánimos de ir a buscar alguna copa o algo así - _además, no voy a emborracharme con una._

 _-Ya se terminó_ \- mire la botella - _no eso, todo este desastre._

 _-Escuche de los policías que solo eran 5 personas las que estaba ahí._

 _-Cuatro hombres y una mujer_ \- se acomodó a mi lado y me saco la botella para darle un sorbo.

 _-Seguro que la mujer era la cabeza_ \- asintió.

 _-Si -_ me paso el vino - _Sakura la mato_ \- eso me sorprendió - _le dio un tiro en la cabeza._

 _-¡No me lo creo!... Aunque se lo merecía..._

 _-Lo que me sorprende es que ella haya aguantado todo esto._

 _-Mi niña es fuerte._

 _-Así como su tía -_ yo no soportaría eso.

 _-Yo soy un flan alado de ella -_ nuevamente me quito la botella y en vez de llevarla a su boca la bajo en uno de los escalones _\- ¡Oye yo estaba!_ \- sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, me abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

 _-No necesitas se fuerte todo el tiempo_ \- sé que tiene razón, pero... pero... inconscientemente mi mano sujeto su camisa y apreté la tela con mucha fuerza. La sensación de paz me abrumo de golpe; me sentía pesada, además de agotada y algo vieja.

 _-Estoy cansada -_ recosté mi cabeza en su pecho - _y creo que algo vieja._

 _-Jajajaja, somos dos_ \- negué en su pecho - _¡creo que las marcas bajo mis ojos están más acentuadas!_ \- me separe para corroborar y el me sonrió. Acaricie su rostro.

 _-No se ven tan mal_ \- cuando me inclinaba para besarlo, una de las enfermeras nos interrumpió al avisarnos que Sakura despertó.

 **ITACHI POV'S**

Llegamos al pueblo y nos instalamos en la torre del Raikage. No teníamos muchos hombres así que debíamos organizar nuestros recursos de la mejor manera posible. Fuimos descartando las áreas lo más rápido que podíamos, y luego de casi un mes dimos con su paradero. Era una cueva aislada, al menos así se veía por fuera. Pero por dentro eran largos e interminables túneles, los hombres de Asuma iban al frente y los del Raikage los cubrían. Registramos cada una de las habitaciones que había con el mayor silencio posible. Uno de pelo blanco murió de un balazo al haber salido de una de las cámaras que parecía un comedor; otro enmascarado con el rostro desfigurado murió al tratar de escapar de nosotros. Había dos pasillos más por recorrer, por lo cual los hombres se separaron. Yo me quede en la unión de ambos junto con el Raikage y Asuma, por si alguien más pasaba por aquí; al menos hasta que escuche que la habían encontrado.

Corrí hacia la dirección de la voz y se me revolvió el estómago al verla. Estaba delgada, tenía laceraciones en varias partes, el rostro demacrado y seguramente alguna que otra costilla rota. Los paramédicos que llevamos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron pero prefería que la vea Tsunade, ella es capaz de hacer milagros… Cuando la lleve junto a ella pude ver lo afectada que estaba, casi no la miro y derivo casi todo a los médicos del lugar. Mi hermano llego un tiempo después junto con los padres de Sakura, y luego de ver que ella estaba entera me abrazo con fuerza.

 _-¡Gracias!_ \- dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

 _-Estoy para lo que necesites_ \- le dije golpeando con suavidad su espalda - _¿Lo sabes no?_

 _-Ahora me quedo claro -_ se separó de mí y volvió a la habitación.

Comencé a buscar a Tsunade pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que una enfermera me dijo que la vio hacia las escaleras de incendio. Efectivamente estaba ahí y para mi sorpresa, estaba tomando vino de la botella mientras sus manos temblaban. Me acerque y ella se sobresaltó, se la notaba cansada, y hasta ahora me percaté de que tenía las ojeras marcadas. Siempre tratando de hacerse la fuerte. Bromee con ella sobre mis marcas y ella se comportó tan tierna que me dieron ganas de besarla; lastimosamente no se pudo ya que nos interrumpieron.

 _-¿Vamos? -_ le dije tendiéndole la mano. Ella asintió y escondió la botella bajo la escalera. La bonita estaba consciente y con la voz algo ronca nos agradeció. Tsunade no decía nada, simplemente la miraba y apretaba los labios. Sakura extendió su mano hacia nosotros y al fijarme en ellas le faltaban algunas uñas, sujete su muñeca y la rubia tembló; Así que agarre su mano y la uní con la de su sobrina - _Esta bien. Ya todo se acabó._

 _-Fuiste muy valiente chiquita_ \- acaricio con suavidad la mano de la bonita - _debes estar orgullosa._

Sakura solo sonrió y luego nos dijo que descansaría, que se sentía agotada, entonces todos nos retiramos, menos Sasuke y Kushina, a ellos no había alma que los moviera. Al menos ahora las cosas volverían a la normalidad y podremos ir con Tsunade a Canadá a vivir tranquilamente. O eso espero.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

¡Ella está viva! Ya estaba a salvo al cuidado de Tsunade e Itachi. Partimos como alma que lleva el diablo al pueblito y al llegar nos indicaron donde debíamos ir a verla. Odie a Kaguya al verla en ese estado. Me dolía de solo mirarla, vendada hasta el cuello y llena de moretones. Me acomode a su lado y acaricie su mano; y me detuve... ¡MALDITA KAGUYA! Ojala ardas en el mismo infierno.

 _-¿Que ocurre hijo?_ \- me interrumpió la voz de mi tío al ver mi cambio de actitud.

 _-¡Nada! Simplemente me da asco el tipo de gente con la que tuvo que lidiar -_ su cabello era un desastre, ese que ella adoraba cuidar y es una parte importante de su personalidad.

 _-Ella es fuerte_ \- dijo mi tía a su lado - _estará bien_ \- acaricio su mejilla.

Lo sé, si no fuera fuerte no habría aguantado todo esto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le hicieron mucho daño... Le agradecí a Itachi todo el esfuerzo que hizo por ayudarla y a los policías también. Mi tía se durmió recostando su cabeza sobre la cama, yo me senté con mi tío a conversar, no podría dormir hasta oír su voz.

 _-¿Tanto la quieres?_ \- esa pregunta me saco de lugar.

 _-¿Tio?_

 _-Me gusta la manera en la que miras a mi hija_ \- sentí mis mejillas calientes _\- y estas adoptando algunas de sus características_ \- voltee mi rostro hacia la pared, no me gustaba que la gente me vea así.

 _-Solo estaba muy preocupado -_ su mano revolvió mis cabellos y luego suspiro.

- _Jamás creí que algo como esto podría pasarle._

 _-Tampoco yo... Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque me hubieran llevado a mí en su lugar._

 _-¿Pa... Papá? -_ ¡Era Sakura!

 _-¡Mi niña!_ \- mi tía se despertó al oír su voz.

 _-Mam... Mamá._

 _-¡Estamos aquí hermosa!_ \- dirigió sus ojos hacia mí y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

 _-Ho... la_ \- me pare a su lado y sujete su mano.

 _-Hola -_ ¿Que ocurrió ahí? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarla? eran algunas de las preguntas que circulaban en mi cabeza - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-No lo sé_ \- se aclara la garganta.

 _-Los efectos del sedante aún no ha pasado -_ le aclara Kushina - _Pero estarás bien amor_ \- acaricio su cabello con delicadeza.

 _-La... La mate mamá -_ ¿Qué? - _le dispare_ \- no lo puedo creer... ¿Ella? Ciertamente estuvo practicando para eso, pero no la creía capaz _\- mate a mi sobrino_ \- ¿Está llorando? ¿De qué está hablando? Tal vez está delirando por los calmantes.

 _-No te preocupes por nada_ \- mi tío se colocó tras su esposa para hablarle - _todo está bien, descansa._

 _-Itachi me salvo -_ ¡No te pongas celoso Sasuke! _\- ¿Puedo verlo?_ \- debo aprender a controlar mis reacciones.

 _-Le digo a la enfermera que lo traiga, seguro esta con la abuela_ \- una vez llegaron Sakura se alegró.

Itachi no se separó de Tsunade en ningún momento, al menos sé que cualquier interés que podía tener por Sakura quedo en el pasado. Conversaron un poco y luego ella pidió descansar, entonces todos salvo mi tía y yo salieron. Se durmió a los minutos mientras mi tía acariciaba su mano con suavidad.

 _-¿Crees que está bien?_ \- fue la pregunta que voló en la habitación.

 _-Sí, sus heridas sanaran_ \- mueve en forma negativa la cabeza.

 _-No es el daño físico lo que me preocupa_ \- entiendo a qué se refiere - _¿Y si la Sakura de siempre nunca vuelve?_

- _Amaremos de igual manera a la nueva_ \- agrando sus ojos _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-¿Sabes lo que ella hubiera dado años atrás para que dijeras eso?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_ \- mire el rostro de Sakura y su ceño estaba fruncido, así que con uno de mis dedos toque con suavidad la unión y su gesto se tranquilizó.

- _Que la amas_ \- Me dijo que ha estado enamorada de mí por mucho tiempo... ¿Cuánto exactamente?

Los médicos vinieron, revisaron sus signos vitales y como estaba reaccionando a los medicamentos, cambiaron algunas vendas y nos dejaron nuevamente. Mi tía fue a comer prácticamente obligada por tío Minato, y yo me quede al cuidado de Sakura. Aun después de todo siguen confiando en mí.

 _-¿Cómo estás?_ \- la voz de la hermosa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

 _-¿Esa no debería ser mi pregunta?_

 _-Creo que es evidente mi respuesta_ \- acaricie su mejilla - _¿Qué tal me veo?_

 _-Hermosa -_ frunce el ceño - _bueno, estas algo golpeada pero._

 _-Extrañare mi cabello._

 _-Con un buen corte te quedara bien._

 _-¿TU crees?_ \- carraspea

 _-Por supuesto, todo te queda bien_ \- su sonrisa cansada y la forma en la que me mira me devolvieron algo de felicidad.

 _-¿Has dormido bien?_

 _-Claro que no, no estabas conmigo..._ \- me da miedo preguntar, no quiero obligarla a revivir ese momento y no sé cómo reaccionare yo mismo ante lo que me pueda decir.

 _-Sabes... Ella estaba embarazada de Naruto._

-¿Qué?

 _-No sé qué le hizo, pero estaba esperando un bebe de mi hermano_ \- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- _No es tu culp-._

 _-Y yo la mate -_ sonríe con tristeza _\- ¡no quería dañar al niño, pero la odio tanto Sasuke!_ \- grandes gotas de agua surcan sus mejillas.

- _Tú lo hiciste en defensa propia._

 _-¡Era un juego para ella!_ \- su ritmo cardiaco comienza a acelerarse - _el juego de la ruleta... y yo gane..._

 _-Sakura necesito que te calmes o los doctores vendrán como locos a revisarte_ \- apretó mi mano que se encontraba sobre la cama.

 _-¿Naruto me odia no?... Por eso no vino a verme._

 _-No ha vuelto de su viaje... No sabe nada de lo que está pasando._

 _-¿No?_ \- hice un gesto negativo _\- pero lo sabrá... ¡y se enterara que mate a su bebe! ¡Ya no querrá hablarme y luego!_ \- su semblante cambio, estaba histérica.

 _-¡Oye, oye hermosa! Cálmate, esto no es bueno para ti_ \- la enfermera entro a paso apresurado.

 _-¡Lo siento, necesito que se aparte!_ \- me coloque a un costado mientras ella aplicaba algo a través de la vía. Casi al instante Sakura comenzó a quedarse dormida.

 _-¿Que le puso?_

 _-Calmante._

 _-¿Era necesario?_

- _Podría sufrir un colapso nervioso si es que continuaba._

 _-Entiendo..._

 _-Evita tocar temas que puedan alterarla, esta delicada aun_ \- asentí. La enfermera salió y nuevamente me quede solo con ella. Tome su mano y me senté a su lado.

 _-Juro que superaremos esto_.

Así como tú esperaste por mí y soportaste cada una de mis tonterías, yo aguantare todo por ti y seré tu soporte en este momento.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¿Esa voz? ¿Es mi papá? ¿Realmente estoy viva?... ¡Esa es la voz de mi mamá!, ¡incluso Sasuke esta aquí! Mientras hablaba con ellos recordé que debía agradecerle a Itachi, el me saco de ahí... Lo vi entrar junto con mi tía y me causo mucha alegría ver que estaban bien, estoy segura que ella también me trato una vez que yo llegue aquí.

Quería hablar con ellos por más tiempo, sentir que estaba en un lugar donde nadie pudiera lastimarme, pero mis ojos me pesaban y necesitaba dormir todo lo que no lo hice el tiempo que estuve encerrada ahí. Sasuke me dijo que velaría mis sueños...

¡No, por favor Hidam, no más cortes! ¡NO MÁS! Ese toque gentil en mi frente no es de él... ¿Cuando llego Sasuke aquí? Estaba vestido con su ropa habitual para ir a la universidad y las feas paredes del lugar se transformaron en el bonito salón de clases y él me estaba explicando una lección de matemáticas ¿Que paso?

Abrí mis ojos... ¿Todo era un sueño?, ahí estaba el, sentado mirando a la nada ¿Esta bien? No quiero que se culpe por esto... toda la culpa recae en mi...

Mientras hablábamos de trivialidades, y note que Naruto no vino... ¡eso quiere decir que ya sabe que soy la asesina de su hijo! ¡¿NO?! ¡PERO LO SABRA! ¡Y ME ODIARA DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE YO ODIO A KAGUYA! ¡No quiero eso! ¡No me odies! ¡Perdóname Naruto! ¡No quería herirte yo! ¡YO!... Tengo sueño... Sasuke estaba hablando con una mujer y yo no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Trate de levantarme y sentía un peso sobre mí, mire que era lo que me pesaba, una larga y sedosa cabellera roja me saludo. Comienzo a sentir el dolor por mis heridas, pero no quiero que ella se aleje.

 _-Hola chiquita_ \- la voz a mi costado pertenecía a mi padre... mi verdadero padre, no el maldito que me engendro.

- _Hola_ \- arrugue el gesto.

 _-¿Te duele?_ \- trato de despertar a mi mamá pero no se lo permití.

 _-No quiero que se aleje_ \- sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza.

- _Está bien._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí?_

 _-Hasta que tus heridas estén curadas._

 _-¿Cuál de todas? -_ trate de reírme y sentí una punzada en mi costado derecho.

 _-Todas -_ entonces creo que estaré demasiado tiempo aquí...

A las 2 semanas ya estaba por volverme loca, chequeos cada rato, curaciones y análisis; sin contar que estar recostada en esa cama me era muy aburrido. Si tan solo pudiera dormir, pero las pesadillas estaban al asecho y no tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos. Los objetos filosos y las agujas me hacían temblar. La gente del lugar no era muy amable tampoco, siempre nos miraban feo cuando pasábamos por los pasillos. Mis padres volvieron porque tuvieron problemas en la empresa familiar y Sasuke tuvo que ir a ver a su padre. Me quede a cuidado de mi Tía Tsunade y me dijeron que Naruto estaba en camino... ¿Qué le voy a decir?

 _-¿Estas bien? -_ La cabellera rubia y esa sonrisa cansada no puede ser otra que mi tía.

- _Aburrida._

 _-Te terminas acostumbrando al ritmo de vida de esta gente._

 _-¿Te gusta estar aquí? -_ niega _\- ¿entonces porque cancelaste tu viaje a Canadá?_

 _-¿Fue Itachi cierto?_ \- asentí _\- niño chismoso.._

 _-No lo regañes, estábamos conversando y se le escapo_ \- se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira a una enfermera pasar.

 _-... Me necesitan aquí -_ sujete su mano.

 _-¿Es lo que quieres?_ \- se encoge de hombros y suspira - _No tiene sentido si es que no estas cómoda._

 _-No es que tenga muchas opciones tampoco._

 _-¡La idea de ir a Canadá te emocionaba!_

 _-Sí. Pero es más que nada porque saldría de aquí y tendría tranquilidad._

 _-Tranquilidad... -_ necesitaba mucho eso. Y esta vez sí es real.

 _-Te la ganaste pequeña_ \- necesito saber...

 _-¿Estaba e. embarazada? -_ arquea una ceja - _Kaguya tía._

 _-¿La loca? -_ asentí - _no. Cuando se le hizo la autopsia lo único fuera de lugar, por decirlo así era el cáncer que tenía en el útero._

 _-¿Me... Me mintió?_ \- sonreí. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida. ¡No soy una asesina de bebes!

 _-Si nena. Era un mujer con demasiado odio en su vida_ \- no puedo con tanta felicidad...

 _-Naruto no va a odiarme tía_ \- levanta una ceja - _¡Nada! Yo me entiendo_ \- salte para abrazar a mi tía y sentí una punzada de dolor _\- ¡Au! ¡Au!_

 _-¡Quieta! ¡Eres aun peor que Itachi! Te puedes hacer daño y._

 _-¿Dónde está el?_

 _-Está hablando con el Raikage... ¿Quieres decirle algo?_

 _-¡No te pongas celosa!_ \- su rostro se tiñe de rojo - _No quiero nada con ese Uchiha._

 _-No eran celos. Podía mandarlo a llamar si era urgente._

 _-No, solo quería alguien con quien hablar._

 _-¡Gracias por lo que me toca!_

 _-¡NO! ¡No me refería a eso! solo..._

 _-¿Saben que sus gritos se escuchan hasta el final del pasillo?_

 _-¡Itachi! -_ él se sorprendió por mi entusiasmo.

 _-Hola -_ miro a mi tía y su sonrisa cambio _\- ¿Cómo están?_

 _-Bien_ \- la tensión entre ellos es evidente.

 _-¿Que trajiste hoy para jugar?_

 _-Hoy te voy a fallar, deje los naipes en casa -_ hago un puchero - _pero traje esto_ \- estira algo de afuera y una cabellera rubia hizo acto de presencia.

 _-¡ALOOO! - ..._

 _-Naruto..._ \- se lo nota más tranquilo - _viniste..._

 _-¡Claro nena! Cancele mi viaje cuando Sasuke me llamo. ¡Esos desalmados me dejaron fuera de todo, no se dignaron a contarme nada! ¡Mira que esconderme las cosas!_

 _-No... No estaba... No mate a mi sobrino, no había sobrino_ \- agrando los ojos - _¡no había bebe!_

 _-No te preocupes por eso ahora_ \- su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción - _tu solo tienes que ponerte bien_ \- se colocó alado de mi cama y acaricio mi cabeza.

 _-¿No me odias verdad?_ \- niega _\- creí que había bebe, ¡pero no me importo! ¡Era mala!_

 _-¡Hey!, ¡hey! tranquila, hiciste bien_ \- no me parece sincero, algo no está bien.

 _-Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer_ \- es la voz de mi tía desde la puerta - _nos vemos después Naruto._

 _-¿Estas molesto conmigo?_ \- niega efusivamente y se sienta al borde la cama.

 _-¿Ella te lo dijo?_

 _-¿Lo del bebe?... sí._

 _-No se conformó con arruinar mi vida, sino que uso eso para torturarte._

 _-Era una mujer mala_ \- asiente.

 _-¿Que paso ahí?_

 _-No quieres saberlo…_ \- agache la cabeza _\- me da miedo solo el recordarlo_ \- subió su manga y tenía marcas de uñas en las uniones de los brazos - _¡¿Que te paso?!_

 _-De noche suelo soñar cuando venían a "saludarme" y siempre me inyectaban algo, esa sensación hace que me rasque hasta que despierto asustado -_ pobre.

- _Yo aún tengo pesadillas_ \- sonrió.

 _-Van a tardar un tiempo en desaparecer._

 _-Y los objetos filosos me aterran -_ coloco su mano sobre la mía - _y cuando me altero me cuesta respirar._

 _-Yo estaba siguiendo una terapia con un Psicólogo en Estados Unidos, mejoraron algunas cosas._

- _Yo... No quiero hablar de lo que paso_ \- acaricio mi cabeza - _no, no deseo que nadie sepa._

 _-Pero tú lo sabes, y se quedara ahí hasta que puedas contárselo a alguien. No te digo que sea ahora mismo, a su tiempo._

 _-Lo pensare_ \- desordeno mi cabello

 _-¡Me gusta tu nuevo corte!_ \- se lo debo a una de las enfermeras, me hizo un corte muy bonito, al menos con el poco cabello que tengo.

 _-No es lo que acostumbro, pero me conformo._

 _-Hinata te manda muchos saludos y fuerzas. Sigue de viaje, pero volverá la semana que viene._

 _-¿Cómo está todo con ella?_

 _-Estamos intentando... no es fácil._

 _-Yo sé que podrán._

 _-¿Hablando de parejas, y el teme? ¿Porque no está aquí?_

 _-Su papá tuvo complicaciones._

 _-¡¿Que le paso?!_

 _-No me dijo, pero según él no era nada para preocuparse._

 _-Eso espero -_ yo también Naruto, no necesita más problemas en este momento...

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**_


	66. Arreglando lazos

**¡ALO GENTE LINDA! Subo la continuación de esta historia antes de que vuelva a olvidarme D: Espero que le guste :3**

 **Capítulo 66 – Arreglando lazos.**

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Cuando ya me encontraba en condiciones, viajamos con Hinata a ver a mi suegro. El por suerte estaba bien, su recuperación iba de maravilla, Hanabi se disculpó conmigo por las cosas que me había dicho la última vez y el señor Hyuga se mostró muy alegre al verme a salvo. Sentí que las cosas podían mejorar y pondría todo mi empeño en que así sea.

Me hice los análisis para descartar cualquier posibilidad de enfermedades y estaba limpio. Bueno, mi cuerpo estaba sano, pero mi mente era otra cosa… Las pesadillas eran repetitivas, y soñaba constantemente con el niño que "ELLA" está llevando en su vientre ¿Cómo podré mirarlo si se parece a ella? ¿Cómo lo voy a sacar de sus malditas manos? ¿Cómo lo tratara Hinata?

Desperté a mitad de la noche, todo sudado y con marcas de uñas en los brazos. Las cicatrices que me dejaron las agujas me pican y me revuelve el estómago el solo acercarme a un espejo. Ya que cada vez que ella brincaba sobre mi yo podía ver el reflejo de un hombre débil. Fui a la cocina a tomar agua y a los pocos segundos escucho pasos en el pasillo y luego una mano en mi hombro.

 _ **-¿Otra pesadilla? -**_ asentí _**\- ¿Quieres contarme de que se trató?**_

 _ **-No -**_ enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mí y hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para no apartarme. No quiero que nadie me toque, pero sé que debo superar esto.

 _ **-Estas muy tenso -**_ cuando sentí sus manos masajear mis hombros me aleje. Me miro extrañada y luego asintió.

 _ **-Lo siento -**_ mueve la cabeza en negación y sonríe.

 _ **-Es la costumbre.**_

 _ **-No te culpes, yo soy el del problema -**_ me toco el cuello, estoy sudado y está nevando afuera.

 _ **-Naruto eres tú el que no debe culparse, esto es un proceso y yo acepte cruzarlo contigo -**_ tomo mis manos con suavidad y acaricio el dorso _**\- no estoy esperando que vuelvas a ser el mismo, me enamorare del nuevo de ser necesario.**_

 _ **-No tienes que esforzarte tanto -**_ beso mis manos.

- _ **Si tengo que -**_ ¿Como pude tener tanta suerte? Esta mujer me salva cada vez que estoy por caer _**\- apostaría todo lo que tengo por ti -**_ Una persona no puede, mejor dicho no debe afectar tanto mi vida. Debo buscar ayuda o terminare haciendo de la vida de Hinata un infierno.

Al día siguiente fui al hospital a cuidar a mi suegro, ya que Hinata y Hanabi debían ir a ver a sus abuelos. Al llegar el señor estaba despierto mirando las noticias.

 _ **-Buenos días señor -**_ me acomode en el sofá.

 _ **-¡Oh! ¡Llegaste temprano!**_

 _ **-No podía dormir.**_

 _ **-Sí, te ves algo diferente de la última vez.**_

 _ **-Pasaron muchas cosas -**_ se toca el pecho.

 _ **-Demasiadas diría yo -**_ si tan solo supiera.

 _ **-Las chicas vendrán por la tarde.**_

 _ **-Mejor, así podremos hablar un poco -**_ ¡Grandioso! No estoy de humor para discutir con mi suegro.

 _ **-… Seguro -**_ junto sus manos y suspiro.

 _ **-Te debo una disculpa muchacho -**_ enarque una ceja _**\- te juzgue mal e hice de tu vida un calvario cada vez que pude -**_ ciertamente fue algo insoportable, pero me imagino que ahora va a ser diferente.

 _ **-No se preocupe, espero que ahora podamos llevarnos mejor, por el bien de Hinata.**_

 _ **-Le hice mucho daño -**_ realmente fue un perro _**\- debo confesarte que... sentía mucha rabia cada vez que ella me desobedecía para estar contigo -**_ ¿debería dejarlo descargarse?... Bueno al menos así olvidaría un poco lo que a mí me molesta _**\- sé que no justifica pero... le quise imponer las mismas limitaciones que yo tuve.**_

 _ **-Limitando a los hijos solo logras alejarlos de ti.**_

 _ **-Lo aprendí muy tarde.**_

 _ **-No es tarde, tiene tiempo para compartir con sus hijas, úselo de manera sabia.**_

 _ **-Si alguien me hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, que tu estarías cuidándome en un hospital me hubiera reído.**_

 _ **-Somos dos -**_ admití _**\- es un hombre muy complicado.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, no eres el primero que me lo hace ver.**_

 _ **-… ¿Empecemos de cero quiere? -**_ ¿Acaso veo una sonrisa?

 _ **-¡Me encantaría!**_

 _ **-Entonces pasado borrado -**_ le tendí la mano y el a duras penas acepto el trato.

Desde ese día las cosas con el mejoraron en gran manera, pero mi relación con Hinata no iba nada bien, y todo a causa mía. Cada vez que ella me tocaba sentía que era Kaguya y mi cuerpo se tensaba. Trato de mil maneras pero la respuesta involuntaria era siempre la misma. Comenzaba a creer que el Psicólogo que me estaba tratando era un fraude, no veía mejoras en mí. Según él estaba en proceso y seria lento, pero cada vez que rechazaba el tacto de mi prometida me enojaba conmigo mismo y terminaba frustrado. Hinata no tenía la culpa de todo esto y no me creí capaz de seguir sometiéndola a este martirio.

 _ **-Me iré a un hotel -**_ fue la decisión que tome a las 3 semanas de haber llegado.

 _ **-¡¿Por qué?!**_

 _ **-Soy una carga en este momento -**_ frunce el ceño.

 _ **-Necesito que seas más claro, porque yo no te considero una carga.**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-¿Que tienes Naruto? -**_ no puedo ni expresar con palabras lo que siento. Desordeno mis cabellos mientras trato de ordenar mis ideas.

 _ **-No... No me... -**_ suelto un grito de frustración y me sincero delante de ella _**\- No soy un hombre para ti, al menos no ahora.**_

 _ **-No te entiendo, eres el hombre para mí ¿Porque dices eso?**_

 _ **-Porque no puedo responderte -**_ pestañea varias veces.

 _ **-¿Responderme? -**_ asentí _**\- ¿t. te refieres al? -**_ su rostro se volvió rojo.

- _ **Si.**_

 _ **-¡E. Eso no es importante! Bueno, si lo es pero -**_ enfoca sus ojos perla en mi _**\- puedo esperar Naruto, y si lo que te molesta es que me acerque demasiado lo evitare, al menos hasta que estés bien.**_

 _ **-¡Pero estoy cansado de hacerte esperar! ¡Tengo a una mujer hermosa, que quiere estar conmigo y yo solo puedo correr como un idiota cada vez que ella me toca!**_

 _ **-¡Es solo por ahora! no debes preocuparte. Ya cuando estés bien lo haremos cientos de veces y -**_ corto su frase a la mitad y enrojeció de sobre manera _**\- ¡No, No cientos de veces pero! ¡Más veces que antes! ¡Veces yo! -**_ se traba con las palabras y comienza a hacer cuentas con los dedos, y ante cada frase su sonrojo sube.

 _ **-Ja, Jajajajajaja -**_ sigue metida en su lucha interna, por impulso la abrace con fuerza, cosa que hace rato no lo hacía _**\- ¡Eres increíble!**_

 _ **-¿Q. Qué hice?**_ \- escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

 _ **-Me haces feliz -**_ envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y suspiro.

- _ **Estaremos bien**_ \- hablo bajito.

 _ **-Seguiré esforzándome, dejare de ir a las terapias de este tipo, no están funcionando. Buscare uno mejor.**_

 _ **-Si lo están -**_ afianza el abrazo _**\- ahora ya me tocaste -**_... tiene razón, su cabello negro estaba pegado a mi mentón.

 _ **-Yo -**_ hice un intento de separarme pero ella no me _**dejo - ¿Hinata?**_

 _ **-Quedémonos así, al menos un rato más -**_ Me necesita, ahora más que nunca debo reponerme y estar fuerte. Pelea Naruto, esa loca no puede joderte la vida, a ella ni a ti.

Estábamos tranquilos en , mi suegro nos ofreció quedarnos ahí, y como ambos estábamos desempleados no teníamos nada que perder. Las terapias eran horribles, pero al menos comenzaba a ver las mejoras entre nosotros, podía tomar su mano, abrazarla, hasta besarla. El sexo si era aún algo que no funcionaba, no lo hemos intentado.

Cuando llamaba a casa me decían que todo iba bien, sin percances y que Sakura estaba de viaje con Sasuke. El muy maldito no me contestaba como para poder hablar con mi hermana y cuando por fin lo hizo lo que me conto no era para nada agradable.

 _ **-¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?!... -**_ ¡Estaba histérico! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ocultarme algo así?! ¡Sakura estuvo secuestrada hace más de 3 semanas y ellos hasta ahora me avisan! Una vez corte le comente a Hinata que iría a verla, quiso acompañarme pero preferí ir solo. No quiero que vea cuando me peleo con mi familia por su falta de consideración.

Llegue al lugar que me indico mi ex-mejor amigo y me encontré con Itachi caminando hacia el hospital.

 _ **-¡Itachi! -**_ sorprendido giro hacia mí.

 _ **-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **-¿Tú también vas a ocultarme el hecho de que mi hermana está internada? -**_ suspiro.

- _ **Así que al fin tuvo el valor de contártelo.**_

 _ **-Algo así, ¿Cómo esta ella? -**_ Dejare mi rabia para otro momento.

 _ **-Ven conmigo, justo ahora iba a visitarla -**_ asentí y lo seguí. Me conto algunos detalles de su rescate y no pude más que asombrarme y enfadarme... ¿Porque soy el último en enterarse?... Lo que vi me quebró, estaba mucho más flaca, tenía vendas en varias zonas y en el rostro se le notaba el cansancio.

 _ **-¡ALOOO! -**_ sus ojos se agrandaron y formo una o con la boca.

 _ **-Naruto...**_ \- el brillo en sus ojos me da a entender que esta algo triste _**\- viniste...**_

 _ **-¡Claro nena! Cancele mi viaje cuando Sasuke me llamo. ¡Esos desalmados me dejaron fuera de todo, no se dignaron a contarme nada! ¡Mira que esconderme las cosas!**_

 _ **-No... No estaba... No mate a mi sobrino, no había sobrino -**_ ¿Sobrino?... Kaguya se lo dijo... si ella mato a Kaguya entonces... también al bebe... _**\- ¡no había bebe! -**_ ¿Que?

 _ **-No te preocupes por eso ahora -**_ debo conservar la calma _**\- tu solo tienes que ponerte bien.**_

 _ **-¿No me odias verdad? -**_ ¿Cómo voy a odiarla? Ella es mi hermanita bebe _**\- creí que había bebe, ¡pero no me importo! ¡Era mala! -**_ y te hizo más daño que a mí.

 _ **-Hey, hey tranquila, hiciste bien.**_

 _ **-Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer**_ \- es la voz de mi tía desde la puerta _**\- nos vemos después Naruto.**_

 _ **-¿Estas molesto conmigo? -**_ por supuesto que no.

 _ **-¿Ella te lo dijo?**_

 _ **-¿Lo del bebe?... si.**_

 _ **-No se conformó con arruinar mi vida, sino que uso eso para torturarte -**_ maldita mujer.

 _ **-Era una mujer mala -**_ lo se pequeña.

 _ **-¿Que paso ahí?**_

 _ **-No quieres saberlo... me da miedo solo el recordarlo -**_ necesito que confié, así que le enseñe las heridas que me causo en las noches a causa del recuerdo _**\- ¡¿Que te paso?!**_

 _ **-De noche suelo soñar cuando venían a "saludarme" y siempre me inyectaban algo, esa sensación hace que me rasque hasta que despierto asustado.**_

 _ **-Yo aún tengo pesadillas -**_ y las seguirás teniendo.

- _ **Van a tardar un tiempo en desaparecer.**_

 _ **-Y los objetos filosos me aterran -**_ sujete su mano _**\- y cuando me altero me cuesta respirar.**_

 _ **-Yo estaba siguiendo una terapia con un Psicólogo en Estados Unidos, mejoraron algunas cosas.**_

 _ **-Yo... No quiero hablar de lo que paso -**_ te ayudara. Trate de convencerla de que era lo mejor y le explique más o menos como iban las cosas con Hinata. Y eso me hizo recordar que debía matar a Sasuke.

 _ **-¿Hablando de parejas, y el teme? ¿Porque no está aquí? -**_ cuando te vea amigo estas muerto.

 _ **-Su papá tuvo complicaciones -**_ ¿El señor Uchiha? ¡Apareció!

 _ **-¡¿Que le paso?!**_

 _ **-No me dijo, pero según él no era nada para preocuparse -**_ hace mucho no sé nada de él.

 _ **-Eso espero -**_ esperare a que todo se normalice para poder rematar contra alguien el haberme dejado fuera. No se libraran tan fácilmente de esto.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Debo decírselo, tiene que venir a ver a su hermana... Cuando le comente que había pasado podía sentir su mano agarrando mi cuello. Me dijo que vendría hoy mismo y no dudo que cuando llegue aquí, seré hombre muerto a menos que no esté aquí y... ¿mi teléfono suena?

 _ **-¿Hola?**_

 _ **-¿El señor Sasuke Uchiha?**_

 _ **-El habla.**_

 _ **-Lo estamos llamando del hospital central, queríamos avisarle que su padre fue transferido a la parte de Psiquiatría del hospital, ya que ataco a una de las enfermeras.**_

 _ **-¡¿Que?! -**_ no puede ser, ciertamente algo no anda bien en su cabeza, pero hasta ahora no había realizado actos violentos _ **\- ¿Qué hizo? ¡Su estado era normal cuando lo deje ahí!**_

 _ **-No puedo darle los detalles por teléfono, pero sería bueno que venga ya que debe firmar los papeles de traslado.**_

 _ **-¡Estoy muy lejos! máximo puedo llegar allá e horas.**_

 _ **-Está bien, lo esperamos -**_ ¡me corto! ¡Me escupió la noticia y tuvo el descaro de cortarme! Le avise a Sakura que debía ir junto a él y a Tsunade que se quedaría a cargo ya que mis tíos volvieron a su casa ayer.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo y me olvide de comentarle a Itachi el estado de papá. ¿Todo tengo que hacerlo mal? Llegue en 7 horas y media, ya que se pinchó el neumático y el de repuesto estaba desinflado, así que tarde más de lo que debía. Busque como loco al médico a cargo de mi padre y cuando lo encontré me falto poco para matarlo.

 _ **-¡Estaba a su cuidado! -**_ lo encare.

 _ **-¡Cálmese señor Uchiha! Efectivamente estaba en buen estado, pero ayer ataco a una enfermera sin ningún motivo.**_

 _ **-¿A quién? -**_ me guio a una de las habitaciones y me enseñó a una joven de pelo blanco largo, con ojos azules.

 _ **-Buenas noches Mizu -**_ la joven hizo una reverencia _**\- puedes enseñarnos tu brazo-**_ dudo un poco pero termino quitando la sabana que lo cubría y efectivamente, tenía rastros de uñas y dientes.

 _ **-¿Mi papá te hizo eso? -**_ asintió.

- _ **Me grito perra blanca y se lanzó sobre mí -**_ ¿Perra blanca? ¿Se refería a Kaguya? Ahora que la miro bien, si se parece a ella, al menos el cabello es igualito.

 _ **-Es la mujer que lo tenía cautivo, tenía el cabello al igual que usted -**_ ambos agrandan los ojos _**\- Pero... ¿Cómo se recuerda de ella y no del resto?**_

 _ **-No lo sé, puedes ir a verlo si deseas.**_

 _ **-Si -**_ me condujo por el enorme hospital hasta el área de Psiquiatría, él estaba sentado en una de las habitaciones mientras miraba al vacío.

 _ **-¿Papá? -**_ no volteo **\- Papá soy Sasuke, ¿Me reconoces? -** esta vez sí me miro.

 _ **-Izuna -**_ ¿Quién? _**\- ¿Eres tú? ¿No estabas muerto?**_

 _ **-Soy Sasuke papá -**_ se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia mí.

 _ **-¡Tu hermano estará muy feliz!**_

 _ **-¿Itachi?**_

 _ **-No mi hijo, ¡Madara me perdonara las deudas al verte!**_

 _ **-¿Quien?**_

 _ **-¡Le diré donde se esconde Kaguya y así él se vengara por haberte lastimado! ¡Ya lo veras!**_

 _ **-No entiendo de que hablas ¿Quién es Madara?**_

 _ **-¡Tu hermano mayor! ¡Ya lo veras! Ahora estaremos a salvo -**_ comenzó a recorrer la habitación mientras se frotaba las manos _**\- Kaguya pagara.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes quién es Kaguya? La conociste cuando te la presente.**_

 _ **-¡Te dije que ella no te convenía Izuna! ¡¿Y sabes que quiso perjudicar a mi hijo?! ¡Menos mal por algo de dinero logre que Sasukesito no se case con ella! Es un buen joven, lástima que no quiso dedicarse al negocio familiar; pero Itachi me dijo que haría todo lo que le pidiera si lo dejaba seguir sus sueños -**_ comenzó a reír de manera extraña - _ **es tan fácil manejarlo**_.

 _ **-¿Que hizo qué? -**_ ahora que lo menciona es verdad, desde que Itachi se "vendió" he podido hacer lo que quisiera y no lo que se me impusiera.

 _ **-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Mis hijos son un buen negocio! -**_ ahora esta diciéndome cosas que en su sano juicio jamás confesaría.

 _ **-… ¿Y Mikoto?**_ _**-**_ trate de actuar diferente, adentrarme en el papel que me había creado _**\- ¿Que ocurrió con tu esposa?**_

 _ **-¡Estaba loca! Siempre preocupándose por mis "apuestas" ¡No entendía que eran inversiones! ¡Gracias al cielo ya no está para atormentarme! No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que la tuve que poner en su lugar, ¡tú sabes cómo se ponen cuando piensan que son iguales a nosotros!**_

 _ **-¿Como?**_

 _ **-¡Nunca la toque, no hacía falta! Temblaba con solo escuchar mi voz -**_ maldito _**\- pero dime, ¿Viniste a sacarme verdad? ¿Tu hermano me necesita de nuevo?**_

 _ **-Tengo que irme -**_ tenia demasiadas ganas de estrujar su cuello.

 _ **-¿Le dirás a Madara que me saque verdad? ¡No estoy loco!**_

 _ **-Adiós -**_ maldito... ¡de haber sabido que maltratabas a mi madre la hubiera sacado de ahí junto conmigo! Itachi seguramente lo sabía y... ¿porque no me lo dijo?

No lo dude mucho y lo llame al teléfono de contacto, necesitaba que me explique.

 _ **-¿Hola?**_

 _ **-¡Abuela, pásame con mi hermano!**_

 _ **-Está ocupado ¿Qué quieres?**_

 _ **-Es importante, dile que me llame o... sabes que, necesito que venga a la ciudad, mi papá esta delicado.**_

 _ **-Le diré tu recado. Por cierto, Naruto te mando a decir que estás muerto -**_ ¡mierda! ¡Me olvide del dobe!

 _ **-¡Lo sé, lo sé!... ¡Solo dile a mi hermano!**_

 _ **-¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Un café? -**_ ¡Que graciosa!

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?

 _ **-Bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero deberías atender lo que sea que tenga tu padre y venir junto a ella.**_

 _ **-Eso hare. Una vez Itachi venga.**_

 _ **-¡Ya entendí!**_

 _ **-Perfecto -**_ hubo silencio _**\- ¿Anciana?**_

 _ **-¡Le digo eso Bebe llorón! Cuídate.**_

 _ **-Y ustedes también -**_ ¿acaso está preocupada por mí? Tsunade anda extraña, se la veía mas ¿Cansada tal vez? Toda esta situación no es fácil para nadie.

Organice los documentos en el hospital para mantener a mi padre internado y a los dos días de hablar con Tsunade mi hermano apareció en la mansión ¿Sus ojeras siempre fueron tan marcadas?

 _ **-¿Cómo estás? -**_ me pregunta.

 _ **-He tenido mejores épocas -**_ está preocupado _**\- estuve hablando con papá y -**_ ahora sorprendido _**\- y me comento muchas de las cosas que mi madre que me dejaron sorprendido.**_

 _ **-¿Que te dijo?**_

 _ **-Que tú sabias que ella sufría y no me lo dijiste -**_ entiende a que me refiero, no es idiota.

 _ **-Yo jure no decirte nada.**_

 _ **-¿Papa te lo dijo? -**_ negó.

 _ **-Mikoto -**_ ¡¿Qué?! _**\- no iba a traicionar mi palabra, ella al igual que yo deseaba lo mismo.**_

 _ **-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que podía ser más importante que ella?! -**_ me mira.

 _ **-Tu -**_ ... _**\- Nuestro padre estaba enredado con personas peligrosas y la cabeza te había echado el ojo hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **-¿A mí?**_

 _ **-No sé exactamente porque, pero según tu mamá era porque eres idéntico a su hermano muerto.**_

 _ **-¿Quien?**_

 _ **-Izuna era el nombre del que murió y su hermano mayor Madara tenía planes para ti.**_

 _ **-Papá me llamo Izuna cuando fui a verlo.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está el?**_

 _ **-Internado en un hospital psiquiátrico -**_ si eso le sorprendió espera a ver cuándo le cuente el resto _**\- ¿Recuerdas el primer secuestro a Sakura? -**_ asiente _**\- cuando la rescatamos había otra persona ahí además de ella y Naruto.**_

 _ **-¿Papá?**_

 _ **-Exacto. No se hace cuánto tiempo lo tenía ahí, solo que el estado en el que se encontraba era deplorable. Lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada, y hace unos días ataco a una chica que se parecía a Kaguya.**_

 _ **-¿Que?**_

 _ **-Ese día me confundió con Izuna y me conto todo sobre mi madre y alguna que otra cosa sobre Madara**_ \- me escuchaba atentamente _**-... también sobre el trato que habias hecho con él.**_

 _ **-¡Se suponía que...! Claro, está enfermo...**_

 _ **-Si... No tenías que hacerlo hermano -**_ niega.

 _ **-Ya había arruinado mi vida, no dejaría que haga lo mismo con la tuya -**_ me siento miserable. Tanto tiempo guardándole rencor por haberse rebajado a venderse a mi padre sin saber que lo que estaba comprando con su libertad; era la mía.

 _ **-... Gracias... Por todo.**_

 _ **-Con que sepas la verdad es suficiente para mí; ahora no tengo nada que perder.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres?**_

 _ **-La familia Uchiha está en quiebra, y el dinero que tú recibes es de tu abuelo.**_

 _ **-¡¿No tienes dinero?!**_

 _ **-Claro que lo tengo. Si algo aprendí de papá es a no invertir en un solo lugar.**_

 _ **-¡Me olvidaba que siempre tienes un plan B!**_

 _ **-Y C, y D, y F en caso de que salga mal.**_

 _ **-Eres increíble.**_

 _ **-Lo sé -**_ la sonrisa Uchiha es lo único bueno que heredamos de ese señor _**\- ¿Quieres ir a verlo?**_

 _ **-Yo no, pero puedes ir si lo deseas -**_ le pase los datos del lugar y por quien debía preguntar para que lo llevaran directo. Le pregunte si podía quedarse el a cargo y yo iría nuevamente junto a Sakura, el asintió y una vez deje todo listo en la mansión volví al pueblo. Todo era normal hasta que al entrar al hospital una voz tan familiar y molesta al mismo tiempo me aturdió.

 _ **-¡TEMEEEEEEE! -**_ Casi lo olvidaba. El puñetazo no se hizo esperar y terminamos peleando como dos idiotas en medio del pasillo. Cuando mi victoria estaba casi asegurada sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

 _ **-¡AUCH! -**_ dijimos al unísono _**\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!**_

Enmudecimos al ver el rostro de una muy enojada Tsunade... Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**_


	67. La vida da vueltas

**¡BUEN DIA! Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más seguido posible. Ténganme paciencia :c**

 **Capítulo 67. La vida da vueltas.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Estábamos hablando con mi tía sobre su relación con Itachi hasta que unos sonidos provenientes del pasillo interrumpieron la paz del hospital. Ella salió furiosa y al cabo de unos segundos regreso con unos muy golpeados y magullados Naruto y Sasuke.

 _ **-¡¿Que paso?! -**_ me levante y me acerque a ellos.

 _ **-¡Nada! -**_ Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-¿Que hicieron? -**_ comenzaron una discusión que, como hablan al mismo tiempo no se entendía muy bien lo que decían. Estuvieron así por al menos 5 minutos hasta que mi tía los hizo callar golpeándolos en la cabeza.

 _ **-¡ANCIANA! -**_ Fue el grito de ambos y esto le valió otro golpe _**\- ¡AUCH!**_

Ambos se acomodaron en extremos distintos del sofá y se miraban con caras de gatitos enojados, me hizo recordar a cuando eran adolescentes y mi mamá los regañaba.

 _ **-¿Cómo está tu papá?**_ \- fue la voz de tía.

 _ **-Peor -**_ veo rabia en sus ojos _**\- recuerda algunas cosas y otras no**_.

 _ **-¿Quien se quedó con él? -**_ Naruto por fin decidió dejar de quejarse.

 _ **-Itachi.**_

 _ **-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara? -**_ sé que mi tía quería decirle algo referente al tema del viaje, no sé si ya se lo dijo.

 _ **-No lo sé, no pregunte -**_ puedo ver la ansiedad en sus ojos.

 _ **-Tengo que atender unos pacientes, los dejo chicos -**_ se acercó a la puerta _**\- ¡un solo grito y los sedo a ambos! -**_ desde acá pude escuchar cómo se atoraban. Una vez mi tía salió Naruto miro duramente a Sasuke.

- _ **Confiaba en ti -**_ no le respondió _**\- no te culpo por lo que paso; pero si por el hecho de no contármelo.**_

 _ **-Lo sé... Lamento haberlo ocultado -**_ su mirada no se suaviza _**\- pero no ibas a poder hacer nada, tenías problemas y...**_

 _ **-¿Que?... Sabes que por mi familia hubiera sacado fuerzas de donde sea.**_

 _ **-Me alegro que no te lo haya dicho**_ \- interrumpí su discusión _**\- porque no había nada que pudieras hacer y no me gustaría verte sufrir.**_

 _ **-¡Pero Sakura! -**_ negué.

- _ **Ya todo termino; es lo único que importa -**_ quiere decirme algo pero se queda callado - _**Además, todos sabemos que Sasuke es famoso por guardar secretos -**_ este me mira sorprendido _**\- ¿Miento?**_

 _ **-Jajajajaja ¡te lo merecías Teme! -**_ golpea a Naruto en la cabeza _**\- ¡Oye!**_

 _ **-Jaja ¡Te lo merecías Dobe! -**_ iban a comenzar a pelear de nuevo.

 _ **-¿Saben que tía enserio es capaz de sedarlos verdad? -**_ se detienen en el acto.

 _ **-Esa bruja -**_ este comentario le va a caer pesado, pero tengo que hacerlo.

 _ **-Sera tu cuñada si te descuidas -**_ se puso pálido y tembló levemente.

 _ **-Jajajajaja, siento pena por ti amigo -**_ Naruto golpeo su hombro suavemente.

 _ **-¡Maldito Itachi y sus gustos raros! -**_ el ambiente entre ellos se relajó bastante, ya no se miraron como si trataran de matarse. Naruto fue a buscar comida dejándome a solas con Sasuke y por alguna razón eso me tranquilizaba.

 _ **-¿Te sientes mejor? -**_ asentí.

- _ **Pero las pesadillas no se van -**_ se sentó sobre la cama y tomo mis manos.

 _ **-Necesitas ayuda hermosa, no es algo que puedas olvidar así como así -**_ eran enormes a comparación de las mías.

 _ **-Naruto me dijo lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Al fin tuvo una idea inteligente -**_ fruncí el ceño.

 _ **-Él está igual que yo, no te burles.**_

 _ **-¿Como esta?**_

- _ **Mal, pero no se quejara nunca, ya sabes como es.**_

 _ **-Sí, te le pareces bastante en ese sentido -**_ ojala fuera la mitad de lo que es mi hermano.

 _ **-No nos engañemos, no nos parecemos en nada. ¡Ni siquiera el apellido es el mismo!**_

 _ **-Ambos son alegres y positivos -**_ ¡Seguro y ¿qué más?! _**\- la manera de sobre llevar los problemas también siempre fue muy parecida.**_

 **-¿A qué te refieres? -** ahí si había captado mi atención.

 _ **-De niños cuando algo les molestaba siempre hacían un berrinche -**_ me puse colorada ante ese comentario _**\- y cuando se daban cuenta que no lograban nada con eso pasaban a tomar cartas en el asunto.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres decir que somos escandalosos? -**_ se encoje de hombros.

 _ **-Bastante -**_ sonríe... y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su risa era sincera _ **\- por eso me caen bien. Son totalmente distintos a mí.**_

 _ **-A mí me gustabas justamente por eso -**_ me mira sorprendido _**\- era agradable conversar con alguien que no intentara suavizar las cosas para mí. Eras crudo y algo desagradable cuando querías.**_

 _ **-¡¿Auch?!**_ \- reí ante esto.

 _ **-Pero siempre tenías la palabra correcta en el momento indicado.**_

 _ **-Te enamoraste del Sasuke antipático y gruñón de la preparatoria -**_ negué.

 _ **-Me enamore del Sasuke que iba a casa y se pasaba horas dándole consejos a la pequeña hermana quisquillosa de su amigo.**_

 _ **-Eras una niña muy insistente.**_

 _ **-Era una niña feliz -**_ acaricio mi mejilla derecha. Levanto una de mis manos y beso el dorso.

 _ **-Todo mejorara Sakura, ya verás.**_

 _ **-...Eso espero -**_ quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Que todo lo que ocurrió con Kaguya quede en el olvido y que mi relación con Sasuke no se vea afectada por mis traumas.

Porque por ahora las cosas están bien, pero una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad... ¿Podrá volver la Sakura de la que él se enamoró?

 **ITACHI POV'S**

No sé qué le ocurre a Tsunade, se comporta extraña y últimamente se la pasa metida en el hospital usando a Sakura de excusa. Y gracias a la llegada de Naruto puedo sacarla de ahí sin sentirme culpable o al menos intentar.

 _ **-¿No piensas venir a casa conmigo? -**_ le pregunte al verla dirigirse nuevamente a su oficina.

 _ **-Iré más tarde, tengo cosas que terminar y -**_ me estoy cansando de jugar al gato y al ratón con ella.

 _ **-Al menos busca una excusa más creíble quieres -**_ le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

 _ **-¿Que dijiste?**_

 _ **-Que si no quieres hablar conmigo al menos uses una mejor excusa que la de esconderte aquí -**_ normalmente no me molestaría en decirle esto, pero todo con ella es diferente y ya está afectando mi humor.

 _ **-Itachi yo...**_ \- miro a las enfermeras que pasaban detrás de mí. Suspiro y me jalo con ella hasta la oficina. Cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro.

 _ **-¿Tu qué?**_

 _ **-No sé si pueda seguir con esto -**_ ¿A qué se refiere con esto? ¿Nuestra relación? ¿El trabajo aquí? ¿La ida a Canadá?

 _ **-Tienes que ser mucho más específica -**_ Suspiro de nuevo.

 _ **-Necesito alejarme de todo.**_

 _ **-Eso ya lo sabía, por eso vamos a ir a Canadá y -**_ sus ojos me miraron con pena _**\- ¿No lo haremos?**_

 _ **-No iré a Canadá -**_ asentí _**\- tampoco me quedare aquí.**_

 _ **-¿Volverás a tu vida de antes? -**_ negó - _**¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-¡No se cómo tomaras esto, ya que hiciste todos los preparativos para ir a Canadá y!**_

 _ **-Tsunade -**_ juega con sus manos.

 _ **-¡Quiero ir a Suiza! -**_ prácticamente vomito las palabras _**\- ¡Corrijo...! Voy a ir a Suiza, ya estoy viendo todo lo referente al pasaje y el estilo de vida allá y...**_

 _ **-¿Por qué Suiza?**_

 _ **-Mi abuela materna era de ahí y... mi padre también esta ahí. Aunque haya sido la persona más cruel del mundo conmigo yo... Quiero ayudarlo ahora que está enfermo.**_

 _ **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando esto?**_

 _ **-Desde antes que secuestraran a mi sobrina...**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?**_

 _ **-No sabía cómo decirte esto... Habías hecho todo los arreglos para lo de Canadá y estabas muy contento con eso. ¡Además no sabía si querrías ir conmigo o!**_

 _ **-¿O qué?**_

 _ **-O preferirías quedarte.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres estar sola? -**_ juega con sus dedos.

 _ **-No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y**_ \- suspira _**\- no quiero exponerte a mi familia.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? -**_ tuerce los labios y suspira.

 _ **-Porque son mucho más cuadrados de lo que esperas -**_ no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso.

 _ **-¿Te avergüenzas de mí? -**_ negó.

 _ **-De ellos -**_ se podía ver la lucha de sentimientos en sus ojos castaños _**\- todo lo referente a mi está mal... y no creo que tú seas la excepción.**_

- _ **Peor que mi padre no creo que sean -**_ sonríe.

 _ **-Créeme que si -**_ me acerque a ella, necesitaba que entienda que estaba aquí para ella.

 _ **-No me importa lo que puedan decir, me he vuelto inmune a la opinión de la gente que no me interesa. Por ahora tú eres muy importante para mí y quiero apostar a que esto funcione.**_

 _ **-¿Aunque eso te lleve a un país que no conoces?**_ \- la abrace y ella correspondió.

- _ **Conozco Suiza -**_ sonríe - _ **tal vez más de lo necesario, pero si quieres ir ahí. Iremos ahí.**_

 _ **-Quiero -**_ extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo.

 **-Aunque tenemos que dejar de viajar tanto, cuesta mucho acostumbrase al horario -** suelta una risa al aire y besa mi cuello.

 _ **-Un poco -**_ paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa _**\- pero podemos pasar mucho tiempo intentándolo.**_

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo una de las enfermeras golpeo la puerta avisándonos de que el Raikage me estaba buscando. Tsunade soltó un suspiro de frustración y miro a la puerta con odio.

 _ **-¡Ya voy! -**_ mire a la mujer en mis brazos _**\- ¿Continuamos la charla en casa? -**_ le dije depositándole un beso en la cien.

 _ **-De acuerdo, te veo ahí -**_ recogió su bolso y salimos juntos de su oficina antes que ella cierre la puerta con llave.

Camine apurado hasta el lugar y casi me caí de espalda al ver la cantidad de documentos que quería controlar. Eran 3 pilas gigantes sobre su escritorio y dos más amontonadas en el pasillo, todas eran referentes a una inversión grande que estaba queriendo hacer para ampliar el pueblo. Me llevo más de 3 horas revisar todos esos papeles y una hora más en ordenarlos todos. Fui cansado hasta la casa y Tsunade me recibió ahí, con la noticia de que mi padre estaba delicado y querían que fuera a la ciudad a ayudar a Sasuke.

 _ **-¿Que tiene?**_

 _ **-No me dijo, pero sonaba muy preocupado.**_

- _ **Ya veo... ¿Para cuándo quedaría nuestro viaje a Suiza?**_

 _ **-Calculo que si todo sale bien en 3 semanas estaremos en el avión.**_

 _ **-Tengo tiempo entonces -**_ ella estaba solo en una bata y con el cabello suelto - ¿ _ **Me estabas esperando? -**_ frunció el ceño.

 _ **-Hace como 3 horas.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… ¿Te recompensare cuando vuelva?**_

 _ **-¡Ten por seguro que sí!**_

No la mire demasiado sino tendría que ir a darme una ducha larga y mi hermano me estaba esperando. Solo lleve un conjunto de ropa y Salí disparado para la ciudad. Llegue a la mansión del abuelo Sarutobi y ahí estaba mi hermano.

 _ **-¿Cómo estás? –**_ lo veía distinto, como más… apagado.

 _ **-He tenido mejores épocas –**_ me dijo - _**estuve hablando con papá y**_ … _**y me comento muchas de las cosas que mi madre que me dejaron sorprendido - ¡**_ ¿Nuestro padre hablo con Sasuke sobre Mikoto?!

 _ **-¿Que te dijo?**_

 _ **-Que tu sabias que ella sufría y no me lo dijiste –**_ tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Aunque no creí que fuera por su boca.

 _ **-Yo jure no decirte nada.**_

 _ **-¿Papa te lo dijo? -**_ ¿Padre? ¡Jamás le haría un favor a ese señor!

 _ **-Mikoto –**_ su mirada es de desconcierto total _**\- no iba a traicionar mi palabra, ella al igual que yo deseaba lo mismo.**_

 _ **-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que podía ser más importante que ella?! –**_ la única cosa que teníamos en común.

 _ **-Tu –**_ su silencio me da vía libre para continuar - _**Nuestro padre estaba enredado con personas peligrosas y la cabeza te había echado el ojo hace mucho tiempo –**_ Madara tenía muchas expectativas para él.

 _ **-¿A mí?**_

 _ **-No sé exactamente porque, pero según tu mamá era porque eres idéntico a su hermano muerto.**_

 _ **-¿Quien?**_

 _ **-Izuna era el nombre del que murió y su hermano mayor Madara tenía planes para ti.**_

 _ **-Papá me llamo Izuna cuando fui a verlo -**_ ¿Por qué hizo eso?

 _ **-¿Dónde está el?**_

 _ **-Internado en un hospital psiquiátrico -**_ ¡¿Qué?! _**\- ¿Recuerdas el primer secuestro a Sakura? -**_ asentí _**\- cuando la rescatamos había otra persona ahí además de ella y Naruto.**_

 _ **-¿Papá?**_

 _ **-Exacto. No se hace cuánto tiempo lo tenía ahí, solo que el estado en el que se encontraba era deplorable. Lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada, y hace unos días ataco a una chica que se parecía a Kaguya.**_

 _ **-¿Que? –**_ no me lo creo.

 _ **-Ese día me confundió con Izuna y me conto todo sobre mi madre y alguna que otra cosa sobre Madara –**_ sigo sin creerlo _**-... también sobre el trato que habías hecho con él - ¡**_ ¿Por qué?!

 _ **-¡Se suponía que...! Claro, está enfermo...**_

- _ **Si. No tenías que hacerlo hermano –**_ claro que sí.

 _ **-Ya había arruinado mi vida, no dejaría que haga lo mismo con la tuya –**_ no quiero que él se culpe por esto. Fue una decisión bastante fácil para mí.

 _ **-... Gracias... Por todo -**_ ¿Al fin dejara de desconfiar de mí?

 _ **-Con que sepas la verdad es suficiente para mí; ahora no tengo nada que perder.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres?**_

- _ **La familia Uchiha está en quiebra, y el dinero que tú recibes es de tu abuelo.**_

 _ **-¡¿No tienes dinero?! –**_ esa pregunta me ofende, soy muy bueno administrando.

 _ **-Claro que lo tengo. Si algo aprendí de papá es a no invertir en un solo lugar.**_

 _ **-¡Me olvidaba que siempre tienes un plan B!**_

- _ **Y C, y D, y F en caso de que salga mal.**_

 _ **-Eres increíble –**_ que mi hermano bebe me diga eso se siente… ¡fantástico!

- _ **Lo sé... ¿Quieres ir a verlo?**_

 _ **-Yo no, pero puedes ir si lo deseas –**_ si… tengo muchas cosas que quiero hablar con él.

Me indico cual era el lugar y luego de un rato el partió de nuevo para el pueblo. Yo fui a la empresa a ver en qué estado había dejado todo Obito y para mi gran sorpresa, estaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Había uno que otro documento que firmar pero en su mayoría, todos los negocios estaban bien direccionados. Me despedí y le entregue un número al que podía contactarme si necesitaba algo.

Al llegar al hospital pregunte por el doctor que me había dicho Sasuke, y este me indico donde podía encontrar a mi padre. Me pidió que lo tratara con más calma posible y que era muy probable que no me reconozca. Había envejecido años, estaba flaco y algo magullado.

 _ **-Hola –**_ dejo de mirar el suelo y enfoco su vista en mi _**\- ¿Sabes quién soy?**_

 _ **-¿Itachi? –**_ me acomode delante de él y tome asiento.

 _ **-Así que si recuerdas –**_ niega.

 _ **-Mi mente es un desastre –**_ se frota las manos _**\- ¿Recuerdas a Izuna?**_

 _ **-Está muerto.**_

 _ **-¡No! Lo vi hace poco, vino a cerciorarse de que no hable –**_ se refiere a Sasuke _**\- ¡Estaba JOVEN! ¡Casi muero de un infarto al verlo!**_

 _ **-Era Sasuke.**_

 _ **-¿Quién Sasuke?**_

 _ **-Tu hijo –**_ se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar en círculos.

 _ **-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que no reconocería a mi hijo?**_

 _ **-Izuna está muerto, el hombre que viste la última vez era Sasuke –**_ niega _**\- ¿Recuerdas el trato que tuvimos? –**_ sonrió.

 _ **-Claro que sí, Madara no estaba muy contento al principio pero termino aceptándote.**_

 _ **-¿Qué ocurrió con él?**_ – Se encogió de hombros _**\- ¿Sabes su paradero?**_

 _ **-No lo volví a ver desde… que Kaguya –**_ hace un gesto de comillas con las manos _**\- "Mato" a su hermano.**_

 _ **-¿Fue ella? –**_ eso si no lo sabía _**\- ¿Cómo es que tú?**_

 _ **-En ese mundo, TODO se sabe –**_ se acomoda nuevamente en la cama y sonríe _**– lo bueno es que, ahora que Izuna está vivo Madara no necesitara a tu hermano.**_

 _ **-¿Para qué quería a Sasuke?**_

 _ **-Necesita alguien que continúe su legado y prácticamente se enamoró de tu hermano al verlo.**_

 _ **-¿Por el parecido? –**_ se encoge de hombros.

 _ **-Tal vez… ¿Sabes cuándo saldré de aquí? ¡Estos doctores tontos me tratan como si estuviera loco!**_

 _ **-No, no tengo ni idea –**_ enarca una ceja _**– y no, yo no te sacare de aquí.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que nuestro trato se acabe? –**_ ya mi hermano sabe toda la verdad y él no tiene influencia sobre su vida.

 _ **-Ya estoy algo viejo para seguir soportando tus amenazas –**_ sonríe de lado.

 _ **-¿Crees que puedes librarte de mí?**_

 _ **-Puedo conseguir un juez que declare que no estas mentalmente preparado para manejar la empresa, por lo tanto esta pasaría a mi nombre y ya no te quedaría nada.**_

 _ **-¡Aun tengo dinero niño tonto!**_ – en realidad.

 _ **-No, los fondos de la empresa están prácticamente acabados y las acciones fueron compradas por un inversionista.**_

 _ **-¿Quien?**_

 _ **-Yo por supuesto –**_ la mirada de desconcierto en su rostro, hizo que valieran cada uno de los años que desperdicie a su lado.

Todo se paga en esta vida Padre ¿Por qué creíste que contigo seria distinto?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	68. El nuevo Izuna

**¿Cómo están? Espero que este año les esté tratando bien. Les traigo la continuación de este historia, espero la disfruten :3**

 **CAPITULO 68 – El nuevo Izuna.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Me tomo más de 3 semanas recuperarme lo suficiente para poder salir de ese hospital. Tomaron turnos para quedarse conmigo; Naruto, mi madre, mi padre, Sasuke y tía. El día que me dieron de alta era mi tía la que se encontraba conmigo, fui a dormir a su casa ya que según ella, Itachi no había regresado. Me sorprendió bastante, porque se suponía que ellos viajan a Suiza en 4 días y él no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Me aviso que Sasuke vendría a recogernos y que en aproximadamente una hora estaría por aquí.

 _ **-¿Cómo vas a hacer? –**_ le pregunte mientras me paseaba por la sala.

 _ **-¿Con que? –**_ tenía casi todas sus cosas guardadas y empaco también todo lo de Itachi.

 _ **-Con todo esto.**_

 _ **-Los muebles ya estaban aquí, solamente la ropa es nuestra –**_ termino de guardar lo que tenía en ese cajón y paseo su mirada por la casa _**– creo que no se me olvida nada.**_

 _ **-¿Y tus cosas que están en la ciudad?**_

 _ **-No he pisado mi casa desde que me dispararon –**_ se encogió de hombros _**– seguramente la cacera ya se habrá deshecho de todas ellas y ton-ton está muy feliz con Shizune.**_

 _ **-¿Solo iras con esto? –**_ eran 4 maletas, de las cuales 2 eran de Itachi.

 _ **-Comprare lo demás ahí. Y seguramente me quedare en casa de mi padre –**_ agrande los ojos - _**¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¿Sigue vivo? –**_ frunció el ceño.

– _ **Tengo 46 años, mi padre tiene 70 y está enfermo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tiene? –**_ ella suspira.

 _ **-Cáncer…**_

 _ **-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?**_ – Negó _ **\- ¿Ni a Itachi?**_

 _ **-A él solo le dije que estaba enfermo, no que tenía cáncer.**_

 _ **-¡Tía!**_

 _ **-Solo… déjalo así, es complicado de explicar.**_

Ese tema quedó relegado, no volvimos a tratar sobre eso. Hablamos sobre cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora, los pasos que debía seguir para mi recuperación completa, tanto física como mental. Solo llegue a la conclusión de una cosa… Todos me querían enviar al Psicólogo.

Cuando Sasuke llego, me ayudo a subir las pocas cosas que tenía aquí, le agradeció al Raikage por todo y le entrego un sobre que Itachi le había mandado. Le dijo a mi tía, que él la llevaría junto a su hermano. El viaje fue silencioso, algo estaba extraño, el humor de mi novio era de perros y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de saber sobre que se trataba.

Dejamos a mi tía en la mansión Uchiha y Sasuke me llevaba a la casa de mis padres sin mediar palabras conmigo. Cuando no soporte más el silencio… Porque ODIO el silencio, hable con él.

 _ **-¿Qué te pasa? –**_ no me mira.

 _ **-Nada.**_

 _ **-Sasuke, estas muy extraño –**_ no saca sus ojos del camino _**\- ¿Paso algo con tu padre?**_

 _ **-¡Ni siquiera menciones a ese hombre! –**_ sujeta con fuerza el volante, hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos _**– No te diré absolutamente nada, porque si no terminarías involucrada.**_

 _ **-¿Involucrada en qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**_

 _ **-¡Solo olvídalo Sakura, no estoy de humor! -**_ siempre he sostenido, que cuando Sasuke está enojado es mejor alejarse de él; pero como soy una mujer que nunca retrocede.

 _ **-Nunca lo estas, ese no es el punto –**_ suspire _**\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?**_

 _ **-Sakura no. No puedes ayudar y ten por seguro que no te meteré en este embrollo.**_

 _ **-Soy tu novia Sasuke, me preocupo por –**_ me corta.

- _ **No necesito tu preocupación –**_ eso me dolió. Pero no se lo hice ver, ya que enfoque mi vista en el camino y no volví a hablar con él. Me dejo en casa de mis padres y esta vez, ni siquiera espero a que entre antes de salir disparado… ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que le pasa?!

Mi mama me recibió con los brazos abiertos, besando mi cara con emoción. Tanto ajetreo me alteraba, necesitaba tranquilidad y se lo hice saber. Además de todo, tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear a Sasuke Uchiha hasta sacarle la información… Tal vez Itachi podría decirme… No, esta con tía luego de semanas ¿Naruto? Tampoco… Según mi mamá su suegro le pago su viaje a . nuevamente. Entonces ¿Cómo podre saber qué es lo que se trae entre manos Sasuke?

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Cuando piensas que todo saldrá de maravilla, y que podrás regresar todo a la normalidad, la vida se empeña en darte una patada. Mañana tenía que ir a retirar a Sakura al pueblo ese y nada más hasta ayer, tenía la seguridad de que volvería a trabajar nuevamente a la universidad y todo estaría bien… ¡PERO NO! El director me expulso, utilizando a Sakura como excusa y cuando volví a mencionarle a Itachi, tratando de utilizar a mi hermano como amenaza, sus ojos mostraron verdadero Pánico y se negó _. "Tu hermano es un Ángel a su lado"_ fue lo que me dijo antes de entregarme mi carta de despido.

Recupere mi departamento; pero lastimosamente venía con intrusos incluidos. Un hombre mayor; de aproximadamente 60 años estaba sentado en mi sofá mirándome expectante. Me aclare la garganta, pero antes de poder emitir algún comentario este hablo.

 _ **-¿Cómo estás Sasuke? –**_ Ok… me conoce.

 _ **-¿Quién eres? –**_ sostiene su pecho con falsa molestia.

 _ **-¿No reconoces a tu tío abuelo?**_

 _ **-Mire señor, no se lo quiere pero –**_ se pone de pie con ayuda de su bastón.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha –**_ ¡Oh fuck! Según mi hermano, es un Mafioso de lo último y debía tener sumo cuidado con él.

- _ **De acuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que el gran Madara Uchiha quiere de mí? –**_ avanzo lentamente y me miro de pies a cabeza repetidas veces.

 _ **-Eres idéntico a él –**_ camino a mi alrededor _**– el rostro, el físico.**_

 _ **-Señor –**_ me interrumpió.

 _ **-¡Hasta la voz es idéntica! –**_ ya me hacia una idea de a quien se refería _**– Si logro hacer que mi hermano aparezca de entre los muertos, todos temblaran.**_

 _ **-No soy Izuna, y no tengo intensiones de relacionarme con usted -**_ ¿Por qué todos los Uchiha sonreímos igual?

 _ **-No tienes elección –**_ va nuevamente hasta el sofá _**– Yo me encargare de hacer tu vida un infierno si es que rechazas mi oferta –**_ ¡mierda! _**– y en caso de que aceptes, te hare grande niño. Mucho más de lo que habías imaginado.**_

- _ **Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero no.**_

 _ **-Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes elección –**_ me tira una carpeta y dentro de ella habían fotografías de Sakura, los padres de Naruto, Naruto dentro del vuelo, mi hermano y la abuela.

 _ **-¿Esto es una amenaza?**_

 _ **-Algo así, digamos que es un trato que no puedes rechazar.**_

 _ **-… ¿Qué quieres?**_

 _ **-Necesito alguien a quien cederle mi imperio y pensé ¿Por qué no al doppelganger de mi hermano muerto?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no usas a alguno de tus hijos y me dejas en paz?**_

 _ **-Mis hijos están muertos y la mujer que los mato también –**_ tira una última fotografía y era la imagen de Kaguya, acostada en la cama de la morgue en Kumogakure con un tiro en la frente – _**la niña lo hizo bien, mira que moverse con todas esas heridas y dar un tiro tan certero no es fácil.**_

 _ **-¿Tu sabias donde la tenían?**_

 _ **-Yo lo sé todo –**_ la rabia se apodero de mí. Y sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, me encontré a mí mismo sosteniendo el cuello de su saco _**– Calma hijo, piensa bien lo que harás –**_ mire hacia la dirección que su vista estaba enfocada y un hombre trajeado me apuntaba con un arma. Lo solté y este arreglo su saco.

 _ **-… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –**_ no puedo creer que tenga que relacionarme con gente de esta calaña.

 _ **-Por ahora nada, harás tu aparición cuando yo te lo diga –**_ se levanta y me entrega un sobre _**– Quédate con la que te guste más. A mi principalmente me gusta la última.**_

Dentro de mi departamento, había tres hombres además del sujeto con traje, todos salieron tras el viejo y una vez que cerró la puerta mire las fotografías que me dio. Era Sakura, y por lo que puedo ver, eran fotos tomadas durante su secuestro. Podía ver cada herida abierta, cada pedazo de piel… sabes cuál era la última… un cuerpo, con una mata de pelo rosa en la cabeza, siendo ultrajado por un hombre rubio. Rompí cada una de las fotos y las arroje a la chimenea. Maldije a todos y golpee cada una de mis paredes, tratando de liberar la frustración que sentí. Mire el fuego y la última imagen que quedaba, era la del rostro magullado de mi novia, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

 _ **-¡Maldita sea! –**_ lamento que esa mujer haya muerto tan rápido, quería ser yo quien se encargue personalmente de ella. Tengo que evitar a toda costa que Sakura se vea involucrada con este señor, porque por lo que puedo adivinar… Kaguya no era nada compara con él.

Fui lo más frio posible, necesitaba mantenerla lo más lejos posible de mí. Ella fue insistente y cuando voltee la cabeza (solo lo hice una vez) Pude ver una de las cicatrices en su brazo y eso solo basto para que mi decisión fuera más fácil. No puedo estar con ella, hasta que no encuentre la manera de deshacerme de Madara… Hasta no ver su cabeza rodar, no tendré paz.

…

Pasaron 15 días desde que Sakura volvió, no me relacione con ella ni con mis tíos, los protegería así eso signifique quedarme solo. Mi hermano tendría que haber viajado con Tsunade, pero extrañamente no lo hizo y la anciana fue a Suiza sin él. Mis días se dividían entre, estar encerrado en casa (en donde entrenaba regularmente) sino me volvería loco y la mansión. En donde tuve la inteligencia de contarle todo a mi hermano y buscábamos una solución entre los dos.

 _ **-¿Sabes exactamente cuándo te buscara? –**_ negué.

- _ **Ni siquiera sé exactamente que quiere.**_

 _ **-Ese sujeto es impredecible –**_ me mira fijamente _**\- ¿Y la bonita?**_

 _ **-¿Sakura? –**_ Asintió – _**no lo sé, cambie mi número y me cambie de departamento.**_

 _ **-La quieres dejar fuera.**_

 _ **-La voy a dejar fuera, ni loco dejare que vuelva a involucrarse con gente así –**_ me vinieron a la mente las imágenes que ese hombre me entrego _**– nunca más.**_

 _ **-Sé que lo que le hizo Kaguya te sorprendió pero –**_

 _ **-Vi lo que le hizo.**_

 _ **-Yo también –**_ negué.

 _ **-Vi fotografías de cada uno de los días que ella estuvo encerrada en ese lugar –**_ apreté mis manos con fuerza _**– y si no fuera porque esa mujer ya está muerta, iría a despedazarla en este mismo momento.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde lo…? ¿Madara? –**_ Asentí _**– ya veo como logro convencerte.**_

 _ **-No la hare pasar por ese infierno de nuevo, si consigo deshacerme de Madara y ella aún está esperándome…**_

 _ **-¿No le dirás que te espere?**_

 _ **-No soy tan egoísta…**_

 _ **-Ay hermanito…**_

 _ **-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Por qué no fuiste con la anciana? –**_ suspira.

 _ **-Ella me lo pidió. Y no la forzaría con mi presencia, por lo que pude ver; es un tema muy delicado para ella.**_

 _ **-Lo aceptaste demasiado bien –**_ negó.

 _ **-No me quedo de otra –**_ iba a responderle, pero mi teléfono sonó y nadie tenía este número…

 _ **-Hola.**_

 _ **-Esta noche harás tu aparición. Espérame en tu casa y ponte el mejor traje que tengas Izuna.**_

 _ **-Soy Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Ya no más.**_

Esto solo será momentáneo… lograre librarme de este sujeto pronto… o al menos eso espero, o me perderé por el camino.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Mi novio no daba señales de vida, yo tenía prácticamente prohibido salir de casa sin mi madre. Yo estaba tratándome con la Psicóloga Kurenai, la cual hacia todo lo posible para ayudarme con mi problema… Termine la sesión del sábado por la noche y estaba esperando a que mis padres vinieran por mí al consultorio, cuando Sasuke bajaba de un vehículo e ingresaba al hotel que se hallaba en frente.

No lo pensé dos veces y cruce la calle para seguirlo, estaba con unos hombres que por la pinta que daban, eran tenebrosos. Una mujer de cabello castaño-rojizo, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, se colgó de su brazo e ingreso con él en un ascensor, trate de seguirlos pero uno de los hombres me indico que el acceso era restringido.

 _ **-¡Pero mi novio está ahí! ¡Es el que acaba de subir!**_

 _ **-El señor Izuna acaba de volver del extranjero, dudo mucho que tuviera tiempo para usted.**_

 _ **-¿Izuna? Ese es Sasuke Uchiha –**_ trate de pasar sobre él y con un empujón me mando al suelo.

 _ **-Retírese señorita –**_ Estúpido animal… Ese era Sasuke, no importa lo que ese gorila me diga… pero, ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Algo confundida salí del hotel y mis padres estaban como locos buscándome, me disculpe con ellos pero no le comente nada de lo que había visto, sino solo los preocuparía. Pero volví a casa hecha un manojo de nervios… tal vez se había cambiado el nombre y… conseguido una nueva novia y… ¿En qué momento comencé a llorar?

 _ **-¡No! –**_ Sasuke Uchiha es un buen hombre… él no me haría esto… ¿Vedad?

Esa noche no fueron las pesadillas las que me quitaron en sueño, recordar la imagen de la espalda de Sasuke, sujetando a una mujer como esa, basto para que se me revolviera el estómago. Fui a la cocina a eso de las 10:00 de la mañana, no tenía ganas de ver a NADIE y sabía que mis padres salían a esa hora para comprar la comida. Vi el tazón de galletas a lado de una taza de café frio y sonreí… "gracias mami"

Me acomode sobre el sofá de la sala, para comenzar a hacer un repaso por los canales que había, al no encontrar nada que me divierta agarre el periódico para leerlo, al menos la parte de la Farándula. La primera imagen era, una Página completa de "IZUNA UCHIHA y MEI TERUMI" ¿Izuna Uchiha? ¿No se le ocurrió al menos cambiarse el apellido a este idiota? ¡Tuvo el descaro de esconderse de mí para poder salir con otra mujer, bajo otro nombre….! Cambio su número, desapareció de aquí, se cambió el nombre… ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA SASUKE UCHIHA?!

Estaba enojada, frustrada, dolida y triste… La rabia dio paso a la tristeza… Al sentimiento de ser la idiota de la relación… pero ¿Por qué hizo eso? Justo ahora que todo debería estar bien y ¿Qué hice mal?... El timbre de la casa sonó y el rostro sonriente de mi mejor amiga Ino estaba ahí.

 _ **-¿Ino? –**_ las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

 _ **-Este no es el recibimiento que esperaba –**_ toco mi cabeza _**\- ¿Estás bien amiga?**_

No pude contener el llanto. Ella estiro sus maletas dentro y me llevo hasta el sofá. Llore amargamente abrazando el cuerpo de mi amiga con fuerza, ella acariciaba mi corta cabellera sin decir nada. No podía parar, era un tumulto de emociones golpeándome, la persona que yo más amaba, acaba de burlarse de mí de la manera más cruel y ni siquiera tiene los pantalones para decírmelo de frente. Una vez que logre relajarme ella me pregunto qué me pasaba.

- _ **Muchísimas cosas me pasaron… No sé por dónde comenzar a contarte –**_ sonrió con tristeza.

 _ **-Hice bien en venir de sorpresa entonces –**_ agarre su mano y asentí.

 _ **-Eres justo lo que necesito en este momento.**_

Dicen que los amigos son un bálsamo para el alma, y la verdad que ella llego justo en el momento indicado. Necesito olvidarme de Sasuke Uchiha, y sé que con la ayuda de mi amiga lo superare a él y a todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Puedes quedarte con esa horrible mujer! ¡No te necesito!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Espero haber sido puntual esta vez :c**


	69. La nueva mujer de Sasuke

**Buenos días gente bella. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más seguido posible, ni bien termino un capitulo ya lo subo. Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Capítulo 69 – La nueva mujer de Sasuke.**

 **SASUKE POV'S**

El auto que Madara envió a recogerme era de lujo, la mujer que se encontraba dentro también. Era preciosa, con ojos verdes delineados de negro, y con el vestido que llevaba puesto resaltaba aún más. Me tendió una mano una vez que me acomode dentro y hablo.

 _ **-Mei Terumi. Seré tu pareja para esta velada –**_ fruncí el ceño.

 _ **-¿Pareja? –**_ sonrió coqueta.

 _ **-Los Uchiha no pueden llegar solos a este tipo de reuniones amor –**_ ya veo por donde iba todo.

 _ **-¿A dónde exactamente vamos?**_

 _ **-Hotel Nixon, piso 49 –**_ fruncí el ceño de nuevo _**– tranquilo amor, no haremos nada raro.**_

El camino lo hice en silencio, ya que por más que esa mujer fuera una diosa, yo no estaba interesado en nada de eso. Llegamos y los guardias de Madara nos indicaron donde deberíamos ir. Y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, juro por dios que vi una cabellera Rosa pálido detrás del gorila… ¡Mierda! Solo espero que mi vista me haya fallado y que en caso contrario, ella no me haya reconocido.

El lugar estaba repleto de hombres mayores, con aspecto sospechoso. Yo entré del brazo con la despampanante mujer, y un camarero nos indicó la mesa en la que nos estaban esperando. Madara se hallaba en la cabeza, y sus 3 gorilas principales atrás. Al verme sonrió de lado y se colocó de pie.

 _ **-Señores –**_ todos enfocaron su atención en él – _**sé que más allá de los rumores que circularon estos últimos 15 años, les alegrara verlo sano y salvo –**_ me hizo una señal para que me acerque _**– Con ustedes, Izuna Uchiha.**_

La mesa entera dirigió su mirada hacia mí y fue como si hubieran visto al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville, uno de los hombres agarro fuertemente la cruz que tenía en su cuello. El shock de esos sujetos duro cerca de 10 minutos, durante los cuales no dejaron de susurrar entre ellos.

 _ **-¿Dónde has estado? –**_ fue el primer comentario, hecho por un hombre mayor.

- _ **Mi hermano tenía asuntos importantes que atender, y era algo peligroso quedarse por aquí -**_ otro señor se acercó y me tendió la mano. Le respondí el gesto.

 _ **-Estas demasiado joven –**_ afilo la mirada _**\- ¿Acaso encontraste la fuente de la juventud?**_

 _ **-No hay nada que unos buenos médicos no puedan solucionar –**_ fue la respuesta de Madara.

 _ **-¿Acaso no dejaras que el muchacho hable? –**_ el me hizo un gesto para que comience.

- _ **Sé que esto no es algo que ocurre todos los días –**_ afile la mirada y todos enmudecieron – _**pero quería que fueran los primeros en enterarse de mi regreso.**_

 _ **-¿Y dónde estabas hijo?**_

 _ **-Viviendo otra vida**_ – fue mi respuesta. Creo que con eso los deje contestos ya que me invitaron a sentarme con ellos. Tome lugar alado de mi hermano y la mujer se colocó de pie detrás de mí.

 _ **-Y dime Izuna. Ese cirujano tuyo ¿Quién es? –**_ mire a Madara.

 _ **-Es un secreto de familia, siento no poder compartirlo –**_ ellos soltaron una carcajada.

 _ **-¡Sigue siendo tan gracioso! –**_ uno de los hombres me miraba fijamente.

 _ **-Te juro que pareces aún más joven que cuando desapareciste.**_

 _ **-Milagros de la medicina moderna -**_

Fui la sensación de esa noche, muchísimos camarógrafos y personas se acercaron a mí para saludarme. A todos les salude como, señor o señorita, ya que no sabía el nombre de ninguno. A eso de las 4 de la mañana necesitaba con urgencia salir de ahí, estaba agotado. Fingir ser otra persona era demasiado, y aproveche que Madara estaba ocupado para despedirme de los sujetos y largarme de manera elegante junto con mi acompañante femenino.

 _ **-Si me disculpan caballeros –**_ todos me miraron _**– tengo algunos asuntos importantes para esta noche –**_ sujete a la mujer de la cintura _**– nos veremos en otra ocasión.**_

Se despidieron de mí y baje con ella por el ascensor. Ella no emitió palabra en toda la noche, simplemente era un adorno bonito para tener. Le abrí la puerta del coche y se sorprendió. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa ella bajo conmigo y le dio una señal al chofer para que la recogiera en dos horas. Si lo que está buscando es sexo, se equivocó de persona… Entramos a mi nuevo departamento y al cerrar la puerta, apunto un arma a mi cabeza.

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú? –**_ grandioso, me topé con una loca.

- _ **Soy Izuna Uchiha –**_ coloco sus dedos sobre el gatillo.

 _ **-Llevo en esta organización más de 6 años y estoy segura que Izuna Uchiha está muerto**_ – No es tan importante ya que Madara no le ha dicho quién soy _**\- ¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **-Mira linda, no sé qué respuesta estas esperando, pero para ti soy Izuna Uchiha -**_ una bala atravesó mi pared y volvió a mirarme.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Mei Terumi, soy una agente encubierta y si eres Izuna Uchiha tengo que deshacerme de ti. Así que lo preguntare una vez más corazón ¿Quién eres? –**_ mierda.

 _ **-Sasuke Uchiha –**_ Agrando los ojos _**\- ¿Ese nombre te suena?**_

 _ **-Así que al fin logro que el mujeriego profesor universitario se uniera a él –**_ bajo el arma - _**¿Con que te ha comprado corazón? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama?**_

 _ **-Familia –**_ guardo su arma bajo el vestido _**\- ¿No crees que te has expuesto demasiado al decirme quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy del lado de Madara?**_

 _ **-Porque eres hermano de Itachi Uchiha y por lo que se de él. No dejaría que te metieras en esto así como así.**_

 _ **-Espera, espera ¿Conoces a mi hermano?**_

 _ **-No tan bien como quisiera –**_ se acomodó en el sofá y cruzo las piernas.

 _ **-Y dime niño bonito ¿Cómo planeas salir de esto? –**_ si supiera como hacerlo no estaría aquí.

 _ **-Supongo que la policía no es una opción –**_ negó _**\- ¿No dijiste que estabas con la policía?**_

 _ **-Nunca dije que fuera policía –**_ se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

 _ **-¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-No necesitas saber el resto –**_ algo en ella me da aún más miedo que enfrentarme a Tsunade – _**veamos… ¿Sasuke? –**_ Me cruce de brazos _**\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que colabores conmigo?**_

 _ **-Tengo mis propios problemas, como para involucrarme en los tuyos –**_ necesitaba alcohol. Me serví una copa y le entregue otra a ella.

 _ **-Gracias pero no, no bebo cuando estoy trabajando –**_ su mirada me ponía incomodo _**– por cierto corazón.**_

 _ **-¿Que?**_

 _ **-¿Kaguya? ¿Te suena ese nombre? –**_ creo que mis ojos hablaron por mí – _**ya veo ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?**_

 _ **-Está muerta –**_ agrando los ojos.

 _ **-¿Cómo murió?**_

 _ **-¿Madara no te lo dijo? ¿No que llevabas años en la organización?**_

 _ **-Ese sujeto no confía en nadie, no es muy comunicativo que digamos.**_

 _ **-Le dispararon –**_ sonrió de lado _**\- ¿Eso te causa gracia?**_

 _ **-Considerando que según los rumores ella hizo exactamente lo mismo con Izuna si –**_ solo que no fue Madara el que la mato.

 _ **-¿Qué era ella de Izuna?**_

 _ **-Era una chiquilla con la cual él se acostaba –**_ se puso de pie y se colocó a mi lado – _**y en una pelea de amantes, ella lo mato.**_

Esto cada vez se pone más complicado, y por lo que veo no podré salir rápidamente de aquí. Pero ahora tengo otra duda… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?

 **SAKURA POV'S**

 _ **-Y eso fue lo que paso desde que salí de España –**_ Ino me miraba con la boca abierta, no emitía palabra. Me imagino que estaba procesando todo lo que le dije. Le conté del secuestro; bueno los secuestros, lo de Sasuke y la locura que fue la recuperación. También le dije lo de mis pesadillas.

 _ **-¿Có- Cómo lo soportaste? –**_ me encogí de hombros.

 _ **-Mi odio por ella era más grande –**_ esa sensación de ansiedad volvía _**– no quería irme de aquí sin verla muerta.**_

 _ **-Oh por Dios… ¿Y sabes siquiera si era tu novio el que estaba con esa mujer? –**_ le tendí el diario que había visto esta mañana _**\- Si es él…**_

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ me miro con lastima. Odio esa mirada, nunca me ha gustado.

 _ **-Ay frentona –**_ me abrazo con fuerza _**– cuanto lo siento –**_ correspondí a su abrazo, necesitaba algo en lo cual descargarme.

- _ **Yo también –**_ podía sentir el agua acumularse en mis ojos, pero me negaba a llorar por algo como lo de Sasuke, siempre supe que lo de él era temporal… No sé por qué me hice ilusiones de que era distinta a las demás.

 _ **-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Iras a reclamarle? –**_ negué

 _ **-No tengo su nuevo número y se cambió de departamento, así que creo que está más que claro que no quiere volver a verme.**_

 _ **-No me lo puedo creer, cuando fue a España me dio la impresión de que estaba loco por ti.**_

 _ **-Capaz porque era algo nuevo… pero no puedes cambiar a Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Nunca se puede… Tonta Sakura, que tú lo ames no quiere decir que él también lo hace. Volveré a mi vida antes del secuestro, de Kaguya, de Deidara y… de Sasuke…

 _ **-Me ayudaras a olvidarme de todo amiga…**_ \- asiente _**\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?**_

 _ **-No tengo fecha límite, vamos a divertirnos y olvidar todo –**_ sonreí _**– iremos de compras, saldremos a pasear, nos quedaremos hasta tarde conversando, -**_ todo lo que hacía con Sasuke… - _**¡No! Sakura Haruno te lo prohíbo, no puedes pensar en ese idiota.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo supiste qué? –**_ Levanta una de sus cejas y yo suspiro.

 _ **-¡Bien! ¿Por dónde comenzamos?**_

 _ **-¿Las compras? –**_ sonríe.

 _ **-Ya necesito otro guardarropa –**_ moví la cabeza resignada. Al menos el entusiasmo de mi amiga me ayudara a mejorar. Gracias por la ayuda Ino, por adelantado te agradezco.

…

La verdad es que con la presencia de ella aquí las cosas fueron más fáciles, averigüe para cambiar de carrera en la universidad, cambie en algo mi guardarropas, mi cabello recuperaba su belleza anterior y las cosas con mi familia mejoraban. Extrañaba a Sasuke, no lo voy a negar. Cada vez que veía la foto que se sacó con mi hermano en la graduación algo dentro de mí se rompía. Pero gracias a todos los astros, mi familia solo me pregunto por él una vez y al no obtener respuesta de parte mía, callaron.

Naruto si era otra historia, lo busco ni bien volvió de su viaje, interrogando hasta el mismísimo Itachi para saber algo de su (según él) Ex – Mejor amigo y su paradero. Claro que el Uchiha mayor no le comento nada y tuvo que sacar a un enojado rubio de la mansión. El comenzó a trabajar en la compañía de su suegro, al igual que Hinata. Yo me conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como cajera en una tienda de maquillaje, esto me ayudara a pagar mis estudios y de paso, tener algo de dinero propio… Ya van 3 meses desde que Sasuke se borró de mi vida ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

Una mujer de cabello castaño – rojizo ingreso a nuestra tienda, y cuando me acerque a ella para preguntarle que producto buscaba la reconocí. Es la chica del periódico que estaba alado de mi ex…

 _ **-Hola corazón ¿Trabajas aquí? –**_ se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

 _ **-¿Eh? Si… Es muy bonita –**_ ella sonríe… ¡UPS! Lo dije en voz alta _**– ¡Lo siento! –**_ le hice una reverencia para disculparme.

 _ **-No te preocupes, gracias por el halago –**_ y es agradable y todo…. _**– Estoy buscando la base en polvo de Mary Kay ¿De casualidad la tienen? Ya he visitado varias tiendas y ninguna tiene el tono que estoy buscando.**_

 _ **-Si ¿Qué tono está buscando? –**_ Me indica el tono y comienzo a buscar _**– Si tenemos uno, pero no en esta tienda. Si quiere podemos enviársela a una dirección dentro de una hora aproximadamente.**_

 _ **-¡Eso sería genial! Te doy a dirección de mi novio, él la recibirá por mí –**_ asentí. Ella anoto la dirección y pago el producto. Le di la factura correspondiente y antes de salir ella tomo mi mano y me agradeció _**– ¡Has salvado mi imagen corazón!**_

Mire la dirección que dejo en el monitor… Puedo ir a verlo… al menos para saber cómo esta. No debería pero… Ya me encontraba fuera de la casa antes de que me diera cuenta. Esperaba a mi compañero en la camioneta, él se había sorprendido por mi pedido, pero no se negó. Era un señor muy agradable y según él le recordaba a su hija.

En menos de un minuto un muy bronceado Sasuke, vistiendo unos pantalones elegantes y una camisa a medio poner recibió el producto. Estaba aún más guapo que antes… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una masoquista! Puedo decirle a mi hermano donde vive; y estoy segura que le vendrá a dar una paliza de mi parte… pero eso no conseguirá que el vuelva conmigo, ni tampoco lograra que me olvide de todo lo que vivimos juntos.

 _ **-Sí, tengo el otro pedido en mi camioneta ¿Le molestaría ayudarme a bajarlo? -**_ ¡Mierda!

Prácticamente me arroje del asiento del acompañante a la calle, tratando inútilmente de que no me viera. Y digo que fue inútil, ya que no me quite bien el cinturón de seguridad y quede atorada de una manera algo vergonzosa al asiento. Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke sentí mi alma abandonar mi cuerpo.

 _ **-¡Sakurita! –**_ Mi compañero corrió preocupado para ayudarme _**\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?**_

 _ **-Yo, nada –**_ El Uchiha no decía nada _ **–**_ _**Hola Sasuke.**_

- _ **Creo que me confunde con alguien más, mi nombre es Izuna –**_ así quieres que sean las cosas. ¿Fingirás no conocerme?– _**pero de todas maneras hola señorita… ¿?**_

 _ **-Nadie… no soy nadie –**_ una vez que mi compañero libero mi cuerpo de mi encierro, sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Las limpie rápidamente y me disculpe con el antes de desaparecer corriendo de ahí. Te odio Sasuke Uchiha, odio esto que siento aun por ti y deseo a todos los dioses que todo te salga mal.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	70. Capítulo 70: Relaciones inesperadas

**¡BUEN DIA GENTE LINDA! Sé que me retrase, les juro que no lo hago apropósito D:**

 **Pero al menos ya les traigo el nuevo Capitulo ^^**

 **Capítulo 70: Relaciones inesperadas.**

…

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Los meses viviendo esta vida que no es mía fueron horribles, ya que por más que quisiera no podía hacerme a la idea de vivir para siempre bajo la sombra de este sujeto. Madara era controlador, sus guardias me seguían en cada paso que daba. La señorita Mei se quedó conmigo, era la única aliada (o al menos eso espero) que este loco me dejaba tener cerca. Ya que el creí que yo me estoy acostando con ella. No podía siquiera salir para ver a mi hermano, solo me era permitido el contacto con el exterior en las reuniones, en donde mi "hermano" presumía mi regreso.

 _ **-Sasuke corazón -**_ mi "novia" me hablaba por teléfono _**– En una hora más o menos irán a dejarte algo para mí. Y en el mismo pedido, llega una caja que debes recibir por mí.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo enviaste aquí? –**_ rio por lo bajo.

 _ **-Ya verás.**_

No capte a que se refería, hasta que acompañe al hombre de las entregas al coche y esos ojos jade que me flecharon estaban ahí. " _Hola Sasuke_ "… Por ahora no soy más Sasuke mi amor… La lastime, no quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable. Eventualmente se enteraría de todo y de todas maneras la lastimaría.

 _ **-¡Sakurita! –**_ El repartidor la miraba correr _**\- ¡¿Qué le ocurre a esa niña?! –**_ lo siento tanto hermosa. Es por tu bien que hago esto.

 _ **-¿Dónde debo firmar? –**_ me entrego los papeles y juntos bajamos la caja y la colocamos en mi sala. No podía saber que había adentro, era una caja común y corriente.

Tuve que esperar hasta la noche para saber que había ahí. Y durante todo ese tiempo, lo único que venía a mi cabeza era el rostro de Sakura llorando por mi culpa. Me lastime la mano mientras entrenaba y trataba de liberar todas mis frustraciones; ahora me encontraba poniéndole hielo. Una voz muy familiar para mí en estos meses se escuchó a mis espaldas.

- _ **Es muy bonita tu novia corazón –**_ Maldita Mei, a veces no sé si puedo confiar en ella.

 _ **-¿Por qué tenías que mandarla aquí? –**_ si aún no me odiaba, ahora lo hará.

 _ **-Me dijiste que querías mantenerla lejos, creo que esto funcionara por ahora –**_ fruncí el ceño - _**¿O crees que te siga buscando después de esto? –**_ pensé que, desapareciendo de su vida se olvidaría de mí. Aunque no sería la primera vez que me espera.

 _ **-No volverá –**_ se acomodó frente a la caja _**\- ¿Qué hay ahí?**_

 _ **-Toda la información que mi organización reunió sobre Izuna Uchiha.**_

 _ **-Para que la quieres –**_ saco una carpeta bastante grande.

- _ **Aquí ha de estar el motivo por el cual te necesita.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que mi libertad se encuentra en alguna parte de este desastre?**_

 _ **-No perdemos nada con buscar –**_ tiene razón en eso, al menos es mejor que quedarse sentado esperando a que las cosas se solucionen.

Nos pasamos la noche y gran parte de la madrugada buscando pistas, encerrados en mi habitación. Era el único lugar donde ese loco no tenía cámaras ¿Por qué? Porque le dije que no tendría sexo con nadie si nos estaban mirando y que me aburriría rápidamente. Lo único fuera de lugar, era una cuenta en Dubái que figuraba bajo mi nombre. Bueno, no mío sino de Izuna.

 _ **-¿Sabes algo de esta cuenta?**_ – negó.

 _ **-No recuerdo que me lo comentaran tampoco –**_ miro fijamente la cama y luego bostezo _**– ya no doy más, son las 5 de la mañana**_ \- estoy cansado, pero quiero saber más sobre esta cuenta.

 _ **-Descansa, terminare de leer esta carpeta y guardare todo.**_

 _ **-No te obsesiones con eso, porque si llegas a abrir la boca delante de Madara todo se ira por el drenaje.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, Lo sé -**_ Solo había una carpeta que quería revisar antes de dejar que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

La cuenta fue abierta a nombre de dos personas y para poder realizar el movimiento del dinero dentro de ella se necesitaba la firma de ambos propietarios, los cuales eran Izuna y ¿Mamá? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? ¿Y cómo se supone que esto le afecta a Madara? ¿El estará involucrado en su muerte? Ahora solo tengo muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Recosté mi cabeza en el sofá y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. Desperté cuando me di cuenta de que Mei se estaba vistiendo para salir.

 _ **-¿Qué hora es?**_

 _ **-Es medio día –**_ coloco su flequillo tras su oreja _**\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?**_

 _ **-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**_

 _ **-Dime.**_

 _ **-Necesito que vayas junto a Itachi y le pidas que averigüe algo sobre esa cuenta que descubrimos ayer.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué con Itachi? Tengo gente más capacitada para –**_ fruncí el ceño.

 _ **-Tu gente ni siquiera lo hubiera descubierto si no traías los archivos aquí –**_ levanta una ceja - _**¿No que querías volver a ver a mi hermano?**_

 _ **-¡Bien, bien! Lo hare por eso principalmente –**_ sonreí y ella se acercó para apretar mis cachetes _**– puedes ser bastante persuasivo corazón.**_

 _ **-Solo ten cuidado de que Madara no te descubra –**_ rueda los ojos.

- _ **Tengo más de 6 años en esto, creo que se cómo cuidarme –**_ genial.

Con el investigando por su cuenta será mucho más rápido todo… o al menos eso espero. Porque creo que está planeando tocar el dinero de ahí, ya pudo revivir a Izuna conmigo pero… ¿Cómo hará con mi madre? Lleva más de 6 años de que la declararon muerta y enterraron su cuerpo.

 **ITACHI POV'S**

 _ **-¿Lo dices en serio? –**_ la mirada de Tsunade era severa.

 _ **-Sí, no quiero que vengas conmigo –**_ me acerque a ella y automáticamente retrocedió.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque es algo… que tengo que hacer sola –**_ no la entiendo.

 _ **-¿Sola? No creo que lo que quieras es estar sola ¿Qué ocurre realmente?**_

 _ **-Itachi no lo hagas más complicado para mí, solo… iré por mi cuenta –**_ suspire.

 _ **-Pensé que habíamos superado la parte donde te guardabas las cosas –**_ se recostó por la pared y se tocó la cabeza.

 _ **-Te estoy haciendo un favor –**_ de nuevo con eso.

 _ **-Alejándote de mí no me haces un favor –**_ por primera vez desde que mi hermano la trajo me miro.

 _ **-Mi papá está muriendo… si voy es solo porque no tengo hermanos que lo puedan atender. No quiero que nadie ajeno a la familia lo vea.**_

 _ **-¿Ni siquiera yo?**_

 _ **-Sobre todos tu -**_ ¿No confía en mí? Eso me dolió. Ella se acercó a mí y toco mi rostro – _**mi familia es demasiado estricta, no aceptaran una relación entre nosotros y si vas conmigo, harán de tu vida un infierno. No los dejare.**_

 _ **-Pero ir sola y aguantarlo tú tampoco –**_ coloca sus dedos sobre mis labios.

 _ **-No, respeta mi decisión –**_ suspire y asentí _**– el tiempo pasara volando, ya lo veras.**_

Pero no fue así. Ella se fue a lidiar con sus demonios y yo me quede aquí en supuesta calma. No era real, yo sabía que una vez que escuchara el nombre de Madara la cosa se pondría turbia. Mikoto me había contado de su relación con Izuna, y de cómo ellos estaban planeando fugarse. El menor de los hermanos, tenía ganas de salir del negocio, pero su hermano no lo dejaría. Planeaban desaparecer de todo y llevarse a Sasuke con ellos pero… no lo logro.

Siempre creí que yo sería el que tendría problemas por saber demasiado, pero al final el que se vio involucrado fue mi hermanito. Bueno, mejor ordeno mis ideas o no llegare a ningún lado…

Todo empezó cuando yo era un niño, tenía 11 y Sasuke 6. El matrimonio entre mi padre y Mikoto cada día estaba peor; Fugaku seguía apostando y cada vez generaba más y más deudas, hasta que un día los hombres de Madara fueron a la mansión a cobrar. Entre ellos estaba Izuna, al ver el desconocimiento de Mikoto sobre el tema y como la situación se le iba a salir de las manos, intervino por ellos frente a su hermano. Al principio no entendí el motivo, ya que era muy joven.

Pero cuando las visitas del menor se hicieron más frecuentes lo entendí, ellos mantenían una relación sentimental a escondidas de Madara y de Fugaku. Crearon cuentas en el extranjero a nombre de ambos y todo. Planeaban escaparse y llevarse a mi hermano con ellos. Creo que mi padre sospechaba, ya que cada día era más agresivo con mi madrastra. Un día llego a levantarle la mano e Izuna lo mando a golpear por los matones.

Pero luego Izuna desapareció, supuestamente estaba teniendo una relación con una joven y luego está lo mato. Yo tenía 17 años cuando eso paso, Mikoto estaba destrozada. Todos sus planes de alejarse de mi padre habían muerto junto con Izuna y además de eso, Fugaku trajo a casa a la amante, del amante de mi madrastra y tenía relaciones con ella en la mansión… era un caos. Cuando cumplí 18 hui, ya no soportaba estar metido en ese infierno. Si bien había decidido sacrificar mi felicidad por la de mi hermano necesitaba sentir paz al menos al llegar mi casa.

Luego el suicidio de Mikoto, el enredo de mi hermano con la misma mujer con la que mi padre tenía un amorío hace años y la cual estoy más que seguro tenía algo con Madara. En fin, era un asqueroso enredo. Yo siempre me mantuve al margen, no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía. El secuestro de mi padre también está relacionado con Madara, lo que no sabía era que esperaba lograr con eso ya que Sasuke nunca fue apegado a él.

El secuestro de la bonita fue lo que me tomo por sorpresa, ya que creí que podía leer a Madara sin mucho esfuerzo, pero me equivoque… Y al final de todo no tenía nada que ver con ese sujeto, sino con su amante; la cual creo que había revelado contra él. Y al final logro lo que quería desde el inicio, utilizar a mi hermano como un suplente de su propio hermano, al cual el mismo envió a matar por Kaguya… ¿Cuándo será el día que no vuelva a escuchar de ese sujeto?

…

Entra el mayordomo de la mansión y me avisa que una bella joven viene a verme. Le agradezco el dato y lo sigo hasta la sala en la que dejo a la visita. Ella se encontraba de espaldas, mirando hacia el gran patio. Me sorprendió bastante, ya que no esperaba volver a verla.

 _ **-¿Debo llamarte por tu nombre artístico o por el real? –**_ ella voltea y sonríe. Una vez que nos dejan solos y la puerta se cierra habla.

 _ **-Mei está bien, ya me he acostumbrado a ese nombre –**_ me acomodo en uno de los sofás y la invito a sentarse _**\- ¿Cómo has estado?**_

 _ **-Dudo que eso sea lo que hayan enviado a investigar –**_ suelta una risa al aire y se cruza de brazos.

 _ **-Escuche que esa loca te hizo pasar un mal rato –**_ me estoy impacientando _**– bueno, bueno. Tu hermanito querido te envía esto –**_ miro la carpeta en sus manos y la tomo _**\- ¿Sabes algo de la cuenta que figura aquí? –**_ Negué _**– si lo sabes –**_ claro que lo sabía, pero no necesito que una agente del FBI lo sepa.

 _ **-No ¿Para qué me traes esto?**_

 _ **-Sasuke me lo pidió y yo solo cumplo –**_ fruncí el ceño _**– bueno, la verdad es que… esa cuenta no la habían mencionado en ninguna de las investigaciones previas que habíamos hecho y cuando revise los archivos con tu hermano lo descubrí.**_

 _ **-Entonces tienes algún problema en tu organización –**_ su sonrisa desapareció.

 _ **-Es una posibilidad… -**_ saca un teléfono de su bolso y me lo entrega _**– es desechable. Deje otro en la cama de Sasuke. Habla con él -**_ se pone de pie.

 _ **-¿Cómo sé que no grabaras la llamada?**_

 _ **-No lo sabes –**_ se acerca a mí y deposita un beso en mi mejilla _**\- tu hermano estas desesperado.**_

Ella se fue dejándome con la posibilidad de comunicarme con Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo, podría estarlo exponiendo más de lo necesario… ¿Qué debo hacer para sacarlo del embrollo?

 **SAKURA POV'S**

¿Cómo podía amar y odiar a la misma persona…? No lo sé. Quería creer que todo esto solo era una mentira, que en realidad Sasuke no había cambiado tanto… ¿Por qué me sigo mintiendo? ¿Por qué sigo cayendo por ti? Quiero olvidarlo todo, no necesito nada de esto.

 _ **-Dime una cosa Sakura –**_ es la voz de mi Psicóloga _**\- ¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr con el tratamiento? Así podemos enfocarnos.**_

 _ **-Sé que te sonara loco pero… Quiero olvidarlo todo.**_

 _ **-Las cosas no se olvidan nena, lo que puedes hacer es aprender a superarlas y que ya no te afecte como lo hacen ahora.**_

 _ **-Pues entonces que eso pase –**_ las lágrimas recorren mis ojos _**– porque ya estoy cansada…**_

…

Han pasado 8 meses desde la muerte de Kaguya, yo estaba retomando mi vida a paso lento. Ino se fue a Japón hace 2 semanas y la vida sin su griterío era más complicada; por suerte para mí, Hinata era una excelente compañía, adoraba salir con ella. Mi trabajo en la tienda era genial, entable una amistad con uno de los clientes. Era un hombre muy agradable, el cual solo venia 2 veces al mes a comprar cosméticos para su cabello de un extraño color plateado.

 _ **-Buenos días Sakura –**_ tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro, eso le daba un aspecto de peligro. El cual era arruinado por su impecable traje.

 _ **-Señor Kakashi –**_ frunce el ceño _**– Perdón, Kakashi.**_

 _ **-Tengo 35 y me haces sentir como un anciano al decirme señor –**_ sonreí.

 _ **-Jajaja, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer-**_ asiente _**\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Solo vino la semana pasada.**_

 _ **-Heee, tuve un accidente en casa y se rompió el frasco –**_ ahora que me fijo tiene un moretón bastante grande en el antebrazo.

 _ **-¿Se cayó en la ducha? –**_ miro su moretón.

 _ **-¿Parezco tan despistado? –**_ Asentí _**– ¡auch! Me gustaría que esa acusación fuera falsa, pero –**_ se encogió de hombros y eso me hizo sonreír.

 _ **-No se preocupe, iré por su pedido –**_ era bastante agradable cada vez que ese hombre venia, tenía un aire de misterio pero era amable. Y al menos, por un momento me olvidaba por completo de Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Perdón por la tardanza, les juro que me cuesta horrores inspirarme D:**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	71. Vamos a Dubái

**¡ALOOOOO! ¿Cómo estan? Termine este capitulo mucho antes de lo que esperaba, se lo agradezco a la gripe que me obligo a quedarme en cama XD**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

…

 ** _¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Solo vino la semana pasada._**

 ** _-Heee, tuve un accidente en casa y se rompió el frasco –_** ahora que me fijo tiene un moretón bastante grande en el antebrazo.

 ** _-¿Se cayó en la ducha? –_** miro su moretón.

 ** _-¿Parezco tan despistado? –_** Asentí **_– ¡auch! Me gustaría que esa acusación fuera falsa, pero –_** __se encogió de hombros y eso me hizo sonreír.

 ** _-No se preocupe, iré por su pedido –_** era bastante agradable cada vez que ese hombre venia, tenía un aire de misterio pero era amable. Y al menos, por un momento me olvidaba por completo de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **CAPITULO 71 – Vamos a Dubái.**

Mientras estaba en la parte de atrás buscando su producto, unos sujetos entraron y desde donde estaba podía escucharlos hablar sobre mi trasero. Eso me molesto y me hizo sentirme bastante incomoda, pero decidí ignorarlos y simplemente acercarme a mi cliente favorito para cobrarle la compra. Estando en la caja se escuchaban aún más cerca los comentarios que hacían sobre mi persona, sobre mi cabello y sobre mi busto.

 _ **-¿Necesita algo mas Kakashi? –**_ el negó y yo suspire, porque inevitablemente tendría que ir hablar con los recién llegados para ver que querían _**\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto preciosa, esas colonias que están arriba –**_ mire sobre el estante y tendría que traer la escalera para bajarlas _**– queremos verlas –**_ suspire y mientras subía, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo. Realmente era fastidioso eso, pero no ocurría muy seguido por suerte y normalmente lo ignoraría, pero escuche el flash de una cámara y cuando voltee para reclamarles ellos ya no se encontraban.

 _ **-Idiotas.**_

 _ **-¿Eso ocurre a menudo? –**_ Kakashi aún se encontraba aquí.

 _ **-Más de lo que me gustaría.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué el guardia no los detiene?**_

 _ **-Reglas.**_

 _ **-Debe ser incomodo –**_ asentí _**\- ¿A tu novio no le molesta? –**_ eso me hizo recordar a Sasuke y a sus celos.

 _ **-No tengo novio hace un tiempo.**_

 _ **-Que desperdicio –**_ me sonroje _**– los jóvenes de hoy en día son un desastre, eres una chica muy bonita –**_ era la primera vez en un tiempo que un hombre me halagaba abiertamente.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ sonrió.

 _ **-Que tengas un buen día Sakura –**_ agarra sus cosas y se encamina a la salida.

 _ **-Usted también –**_ me pregunto qué clase de mujer es la que tiene el corazón de ese señor tan agradable ¿Podre encontrar alguien así para mí? ¿Podre enamorarme de alguien más así como lo estoy / estaba de Sasuke? _**\- ¿Por qué el amor no puede morir en un solo día?**_

 _ **-Porque si lo hace, no es amor –**_ voltee a ver al peli plateado.

 _ **-¡Señor Kakashi!**_

 _ **-Kakashi –**_ aclaro el _**– olvide mi billetera –**_ señala el objeto sobre el mostrador; me sonroje aún más si se podía.

 _ **-Lo siento yo –**_ le resta importancia el _**-… ¿Co- Como conoció a su esposa? –**_ esa pregunta escapo de mis labios sin permiso.

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes? –**_ le enseñe el anillo en su dedo _**– Claro. Era mi compañera de trabajo.**_

 _ **-¿Era?**_

 _ **-Falleció el año pasado en un accidente.**_

 _ **-¡Lo, lo siento! ¡No debí preguntar yo!**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, no había manera de que lo supieras –**_ sostuvo su billetera _**– aun después de tanto tiempo, la sigo amando igual.**_

 _ **-¿No tiene pareja ahora?**_

 _ **-No, no es muy atractivo un viudo de 35 años –**_ fruncí el ceño.

 _ **-Pero es un hombre muy guapo ¿Por qué dice eso? –**_ agrando los ojos.

 _ **-Gracias por el halago –**_ me sonroje.

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ sonrió _**– tiendo a hablar de más y.**_

 _ **-Está bien Sakura, es parte de tu encanto -**_ ¿Acaso quiero competir con la nariz de Rudolf el reno? Realizo una pequeña inclinación antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta ¿Acaso estaré igual que él dentro de un año? ¿Aun recordando al amor que murió? No quiero eso. Necesito olvidarlo y si tengo que forzar eso lo hare.

 _ **-¡Kakashi! –**_ El volteo y me obligue a mantenerle la mirada _**\- ¿Le gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día? –**_ estaba sorprendido por mi pregunta.

 _ **-… Seguro.**_

 _ **-¿Puedo anotar su número para contactarlo? –**_ levanto una ceja. Metió su mano en su saco y de uno de los bolsillos internos quito una tarjeta, la cual me la paso.

 _ **-Envíame un mensaje cuando decidas –**_ la agarre _**– Cuídate Sakura.**_

El desapareció luego de eso, yo me quedé sorprendida por mi atrevimiento ¿Acaso acabo de invitar a mi cliente que es casi 15 años mayor que yo a salir? Debo estar loca de remate. Pero al menos será una buena manera de distraer mis pensamientos de Sasuke Uchiha y tal vez así, aprender algo sobre una relación verdadera como la que él tuvo. Solo espero no volver a equivocarme en mis decisiones.

 **SASUKE POV`S**

No quiero confiar tanto en esta mujer, pero es mi único contacto con el exterior por ahora. Lo que no entiendo es como Madara no desconfía de ella, quiero decir; esta infiltrada hace tantos años y el aun no sospecha siquiera ¿Qué habrá hecho para ganarse su confianza así? Bueno, al menos he podido hablar con mi hermano sobre la cuenta y efectivamente me conto de todo lo que mi madre se traía con ese hombre. Me parece increíble, pero algunos recuerdos aparecieron en mi cabeza gracias a sus palabras y tiene razón… Ahora lo importante es saber ¿Qué es lo que está buscando Madara?

Ya estoy metido en este mundo hace casi 9 meses, mi rostro ha aparecido en casi todos los diarios, bajo el nombre de Izuna Uchiha. Me alegra que mi círculo de amistades sea pequeño, así nadie anda indagando mi desaparición. Estoy seguro de que Naruto me ha de estar buscando como loco para golpearme, mis tíos no harán nada ya que estarán molestos por lo que ocurrió con su hija y pues Sakura… bueno ella no querrá saber más nada de mi luego de lo que ocurrió en mi casa.

Quede de encontrarme con Mei en este café dentro de 30 minutos. Llegue antes, ya que salí a caminar un rato porque necesitaba despejarme. Me acomode en una de las mesas de espalda a la puerta, desde ahí podía ver quienes entraban al lugar, pero ellos no me veían a mí. Pasado los 10 minutos pude apreciar a la mujer, que si no fuera porque estoy sentado me habría caído de espalda. Era la hermosa, entraba del brazo de un hombre mayor de pelo plateado, nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Me encogí en mi lugar y ellos ocuparon la mesa detrás de mí. Mierda, mierda, mierda, si ella me ve aquí no sé qué clase de teatro armara.

 _ **-Te juro Kakashi, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no llegabas justo en ese momento –**_ con que ese es su nombre…

 _ **-Siempre hay algún loco en tu local pequeña -**_ ¿Pequeña?

 _ **-Me hace sentir una niña cuando me dices así –**_ aun a su espalda puedo imaginar el puchero que se dibuja en su boca.

 _ **-Eres una niña –**_ y tú un viejo verde…

 _ **-¡Oye! –**_ por el reflejo de la ventana, se veía el rostro sonriente del sujeto. Ha de tener la misma edad de Itachi, solo que su cabello platinado lo hace lucir mayor _**–… a veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que hago para que aparezcan esos locos por ahí?**_

 _ **-Es porque eres bonita, a las mujeres bonitas eso le pasa casi siempre –**_ si mi memoria no me falla, ella estará sonrojada y pondrá una cara tierna y.

 _ **-Gracias -**_ ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de ponerme celoso? Bueno, lo estoy. Pero no debería ser así.

 _ **-Bueno, ordenemos algo y luego me dices para que me citaste aquí. Dijiste que era muy importante.**_

 _ **-¡No! Quiero decir, lo diré ahora o sino me acobardare y no seré capaz de decirte nada –**_ el hombre enarca una ceja _**– Me… Me gustaría que pudiéramos salir más seguido. Mejor dicho yo quiero… quisiera, si es que estás de acuerdo claro… ¡demonios es demasiado complicado! –**_ se mueve en su asiento.

 _ **-¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿No es eso lo que estábamos haciendo?**_

 _ **-Si pero… -**_ ¡¿Está saliendo con este anciano?!

 _ **-¿Pero?**_

 _ **-Creo… creo que me gustas y me divierto contigo –**_ ¡MIERDA! _**– además eres el único en mucho tiempo, con el que me animo a conversar y ¡Señorita**_! - ¿Señorita? _**\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?**_

 _ **-Hola linda ¿Cómo estás? –**_ Es Mei… _**\- tengo una cita.**_

 _ **-¿Cita? –**_ mierda…

- _ **Sí, mi novio esta tras de ti –**_ no quería voltear, Sakura tampoco lo hizo, ya que no sentí ningún movimiento _**– Izuna corazón –**_ voltee lentamente.

 _ **-Oh, llegaste –**_ la hermosa estaba de espalda _**– te guarde lugar –**_ no sabía que decir.

 _ **-Kakashi ¿podemos irnos? –**_ El hombre asintió y se despidió de nosotros, Sakura simplemente se despidió de Mei y salió de la cafetería. Mi compañera frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Sabías que estaría aquí?**_

 _ **-No. Lo último que quiero es que me vea –**_ ella suspira y luego sonríe _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Te tengo una buena noticia –**_ gruñí. Hoy estaba resultando ser un día espantoso

 _ **-Dime –**_ me cruce de brazos.

 _ **-Ya sé que es lo que quiere –**_ no dije nada _**– según averiguo tu hermano, Mikoto e Izuna metieron una suma exuberante de dinero en esa cuenta y como el certificado de defunción de tu madre ya salió, necesitaba que sea Izuna quien lo saque.**_

 _ **-¿O?**_

 _ **-O todo el dinero que le robaron a Madara se quedaría encerrado en ese lugar –**_ ¡¿mi madre le robo dinero a un mafioso?! No me lo creo.

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes que…? –**_

 _ **-Es un secreto…**_

 _ **-¿Y porque arma toda esta fachada de que soy Izuna? ¿Por qué no simplemente me llevo para que retirara el dinero y ya?**_

 _ **-Porque para todo el mundo tú estabas "Muerto" Pero como apareciste en todos lados nadie desconfiaría de eres el real.**_

 _ **-¿Y a que se deberá que aún no me lo ha mencionado siquiera?**_

 _ **-No lo sé**_ – estoy cansando de estar escondiéndome de todos los que me importan. Sera que cuando todo esto acabe seguirán queriéndome… Sakura será imposible, le he hecho demasiado daño, Naruto no volverá a dirigirme la palabra tampoco y mis tíos… ¿Si valió la pena haberme metido en esto y perderlo todo? – _**¿en qué piensas?**_

 _ **-Extraño a Sasuke… -**_ su mirada de lastima me molesta, pero también siento pena por mí mismo.

 _ **-Ya volverá –**_ toca mi hombro _**– solo ten paciencia.**_

Si Madara no decide matarme una vez que consiga el dinero… aunque ¿Qué me queda una vez vuelva a mi vieja vida? Lo más importante que tenía ya no volverá.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Comencé a salir con Kakashi, quiero decir, no románticamente pero podía pasar horas conversando con él. Era agradable tener la opinión de alguien que la ha pasado peor que tú. Lo malo de todo era que está en un puesto público y todo lo que él hace es puesto bajo la lupa y por lo tanto, ya tenía gente loca que venía a preguntarme cuanto le sacaba a ese hombre mayor por acostarse conmigo. Y si no era eso, me interrogaban cuanto les cobraría por una noche con ellos.

Creo que puedo sacar a Sasuke de mi cabeza con el peli plateado. Lo único malo que le veo es que me trata como una chiquilla a veces y no gusta. Así que decidí que debo sincerarme con él y decirle la verdad de lo que quiero. Lo cite a un café distinto, más elegante y alejado, de modo que podamos hablar en paz. Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas y respire profundo para conseguir el valor necesario. Debía comenzar agradeciéndole haberme salvado de tener que lidiar con los idiotas de turno que estaban en la tienda.

 _ **-Te juro Kakashi, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no llegabas justo en ese momento –**_ el solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

 _ **-Siempre hay algún loco en tu local pequeña –**_ de nuevo esa palabra.

 _ **-Me hace sentir una niña cuando me dices así –**_ no me di cuenta del gesto que hacia hasta ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **-Eres una niña –**_ ¡Que coraje!

 _ **-¡Oye! –**_ si de verdad parezco una niña entonces _**–… a veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que hago para que aparezcan esos locos por ahí? –**_ además de verme contigo.

 _ **-Es porque eres bonita, a las mujeres bonitas eso le pasa casi siempre –**_ mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar. No es la primera vez que me dice así.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ me estoy desviando del punto, debo hacerlo ahora o -

 _ **-Bueno, ordenemos algo y luego me dices para que me citaste aquí. Dijiste que era muy importante –**_ ¡No! Si espero más tiempo voy a enloquecer de los nervios.

 _ **-¡No! Quiero decir, lo diré ahora o sino me acobardare y no seré capaz de decirte nada –**_ su rostro demuestra la confusión que está sintiendo _**– Me… Me gustaría que pudiéramos salir más seguido. Mejor dicho yo quiero… quisiera, si es que estás de acuerdo claro… ¡demonios es demasiado complicado! –**_ estoy demasiado nerviosa.

 _ **-¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿No es eso lo que estábamos haciendo? –**_ ¡no! Digo -.

 _ **-Si pero…**_

 _ **-¿Pero?**_ \- ¡¿Por qué me lo hace más difícil?!

 _ **-Creo… creo que me gustas y me divierto contigo –**_ y me ayudas a olvidar _**– además eres el único en mucho tiempo, con el que me animo a conversar y ¡Señorita!**_ \- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? _**\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?**_

 _ **-Hola linda ¿Cómo estás? –**_ es la novia de Sasuke. Cierto que cambió su nombre, ¿cómo era que se llamaba ahora? _**\- tengo una cita –**_ por favor dime que no es cierto…

 _ **-¿Cita?**_

- _ **Sí, mi novio esta tras de ti –**_ ¡qué suerte tan espantosa tengo! __- _ **Izuna corazón –**_ el asiento detrás de mí se mueve.

 _ **-Oh, llegaste –**_ no me animo a mirarlo siquiera, aun siento demasiadas cosas por el _**– te guarde lugar –**_ tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

 _ **-Kakashi ¿podemos irnos? –**_ asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de las personas que estaban ahí, me tomo del brazo y caminamos en silencio hacia la salida.

Mi acompañante no menciono nada, no me pidió explicaciones y mucho menos se alejó cuando se lo pedí. Caminamos en silencio por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, nos sentamos en una de las bancas mientras yo trataba de no llorar de la rabia. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por seguir cayendo por él, aun a pesar de lo perro que fue y de la poca calidad de ser humano que poseía. Yo siempre supe que era un idiota y aun así lo seguía queriendo.

 _ **-¿Ya estas mejor? –**_ extrañamente si, estaba más tranquila.

 _ **-Lamento esto –**_ niega _**– es una etapa de mi vida que aún no he podido superar –**_ sonríe y me muestra el anillo que tiene en su mano. Era su anillo de casado, ya no lo llevaba en el dedo anular sino en el índice, pero aún estaba ahí.

 _ **-Hay cosas muy difíciles de olvidar –**_ coloque mi mano sobre la suya. El suspiro y luego me miro _**– volviendo a tu pregunta en la cafetería –**_ me sonroje por eso.

 _ **-No, no hace falta que me responda ahora, solo –**_ acaricio mis dedos con su mano libre.

- _ **Me gusta estar contigo, me hace sentir vivo y es como si las cosas siguieran su flujo normal.**_

 _ **-¿Pero?**_

 _ **-Te podría meter en un escándalo si la gente comienza a hablar sobre nosotros –**_ me encogí de hombros.

 _ **-Créeme, nada puede ser peor de lo que ya viví –**_ miro nuestras manos.

 _ **-Dirán muchas cosas sobre ti.**_

 _ **-Y sobre ti también –**_ sonrió.

 _ **-Eso hace demasiado tiempo dejo de importarme –**_ su sonrisa es bonita. No medí mis acciones hasta que sentí sus labios corresponder a mi contacto. Es el primer hombre al que he besado desde que termine con Sasuke y… se siente genial.

Kakashi era calma para mí. Aun a pesar de todos los chismes, de la gente loca que me molesta por estar saliendo con él y de lo malo que fue Naruto al enterarse. Me dijo que un clavo no saca a otro y créeme que lo sé de maravilla, me sigue molestando hablar sobre mi antigua relación, hay muchas cosas que mi pareja actual desconoce y no sé si quiero decírselo tampoco. Me gusta demasiado la manera en la que me mira, no hay ni una pisca de lastima en sus ojos negros solo reflejan la paz que el siente.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que comenzamos a salir, en todos los medios decía que nosotros nos acostábamos hace mucho tiempo, pero es todo lo contrario. Nunca he estado en una situación comprometedora siquiera, el siempre evita que llegue a su dormitorio y en mi casa por obvias razones no podemos. Yo no sé si quiero hacerlo y él no me fuerza tampoco, así que creo que no es algo muuuuy importante para relacionarse, al menos por ahora.

 _ **-¿Podemos ir a tu casa? –**_ Estábamos cenando en un pequeño bar y al ver la cara de asombro que coloco creo que no tuve el tacto suficiente _**– es que mi hermano está en casa con mi cuñada y no tengo ganas de escuchar sus quejas.**_

 _ **-Seguro, la habitación de huéspedes está a tu entera disposición -**_ … no era eso lo que esperaba.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ subimos a su auto, bueno la idea que tenía en mente era otra, pero peor es nada.

Llegamos, me indico donde podía quedarme y luego se encamino a su habitación. Deje mi bolso sobre la gran cama y luego volví a la sala para esperarlo, en eso llega Pakum y se sube sobre mi regazo para que lo acaricie, ese pequeño era un amor aunque Kakashi diga lo contrario. Estaba tan entretenida jugando con él, que no me percaté de que el albino se encontraba mirándome desde la puerta, hasta que el animalito se bajó de mí, para ir junto a su dueño. Este lo cargo y volvió con él a mi lado.

 _ **-Aun me sorprende que te quiera tanto –**_ salto sobre mí de nuevo _**– no le gusta mucho la gente.**_

 _ **-Es encantador como su dueño –**_ sentí sus brazos detrás de mis hombros y luego un beso en mi mejilla. Me sonroje, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

 _ **-¿Y eso por qué? –**_ me jalo hasta su pecho y me abrazo con fuerza.

 _ **-Porque estás aquí –**_ no entendí a qué se refería, pero por la mirada que puso, es algo referente a su esposa.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes? –**_ acaricie su cicatriz con mi dedo pulgar.

 _ **-Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte –**_ ahora entiendo porque su ánimo estaba por el suelo.

 _ **-No lo sabía, lo siento. De habérmelo dicho no te hubiera hecho pasear por todos lados –**_ negó.

 _ **-Eres mi salvadora –**_ me senté sobre sus piernas y lo abrace. Tengo ganas de sacarlo de sus problemas, al igual que él lo hace conmigo. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como enterraba su rostro en mi cuello, estaba muy feliz de haber venido. Aunque no haya sido por el motivo correcto.

 _ **-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –**_ Separo su cuerpo del mío y al darme cuenta del doble sentido de eso me sonroje _**– solo dormir, tengo mucho respeto por la memoria de tu esposa.**_

 _ **-Hanare –**_ parpadee _**– así se llamaba.**_

 _ **-Señora Hanare, cuidare muy bien a Kakashi por hoy –**_ le hable a la foto que estaba colgada en la pared.

 _ **-Ella no lo duda –**_ caminamos hasta su habitación y nos acomodamos en su somier. Cubrí nuestros cuerpos y me acerque a él. Era un momento tan íntimo sin necesidad de estar desnudos, de esta manera creo que le demuestro la confianza que le tengo. Nos abrazamos y lo veía quedarse dormido. Su respiración se volvió pesada y el agarre se aflojo.

 _ **-Perdóname Kakashi… -**_ aun no puedo sacar a ese idiota de mi vida. Pero estoy segura que contigo lo lograre.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y Kakashi seguía dormido. Necesitaba con urgencia darme una ducha, por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy mal. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y mis labios estaban secos. Busque con la mirada el baño y al hallarlo camine atajándome por las paredes para no caer. Mi estado era fatal, mire al albino y este no se había movido.

 _ **-Ka. Kakash –**_ me desplome en el suelo ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

 **SASUKE POV'S**

 _ **-Camina, tenemos un viaje que hacer –**_ Madara había interrumpido en mi habitación sin darme tiempo siquiera a respirar. Miro a Mei, que se hallaba dormida a mi lado y agrego _**– dile que se vista, vendrá con nosotros -**_ Desperté a mi compañera y le indique las órdenes de Madara, ella asintió y a los 20 minutos nos hallábamos camino al aeropuerto.

 _ **-¿A dónde vamos?**_

 _ **-Dubái –**_ asentí y luego Mei apretó con fuerza mi mano… Así que el momento había llegado.

El viaje fue tenso, el viejo ese no decía absolutamente nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su laptop como para mirarnos siquiera, sus mastodontes se colocaron entre Mei y yo evitando que pudiéramos hablar siquiera. Bajamos en un aeropuerto privado de Madara y luego un auto negro nada ostentoso nos llevó a un banco ¿Qué haremos ahora?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo ^^


	72. ¿Qué esperas de mí?

**¡Holis! Nos acercamos al final de esta larga historia, no creí que me tomaría tanto la verdad. Espero que les guste y… ¡comenzamos!**

 **Actualizo cada vez que termino un capitulo, normalmente tardo 15 dias, aunque a veces la inspiración me abofetea y termino antes ^^**

…

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 ** _-¿A dónde vamos?_**

 ** _-Dubái –_** asentí y luego Mei apretó con fuerza mi mano… Así que el momento había llegado.

El viaje fue tenso, el viejo ese no decía absolutamente nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su laptop como para mirarnos siquiera, sus mastodontes se colocaron entre Mei y yo evitando que pudiéramos hablar siquiera. Bajamos en un aeropuerto privado de Madara y luego un auto negro nada ostentoso nos llevó a un banco ¿Qué haremos ahora?

...

 **CAPITULO 72 - ¿Qué esperas de mí?**

 _ **-¿Qué quieres que haga? –**_ me entrego una maleta.

 _ **-Saca todo el dinero que hay en esta cuenta –**_ me entrega el número de cuenta y efectivamente, era la que habíamos descubierto con Mei.

 _ **-¿Cómo quieres que yo? –**_ chasqueo la lengua y luego le indico a uno de sus guardias que apuntara a Mei.

 _ **-No te hagas el idiota "hermanito" –**_ pase saliva _**– ahora entra y actúa normal, a cualquier paso en falso ella muere.**_

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Camine lo más calmado que podía, seguido por uno de los hombres de negro. La suma de dinero era altísima, el banco se sorprendió pero extrañamente no preguntaron el motivo por el cual retiraba el dinero. Salimos y nos encaminamos al vehículo sin mucho problema. Una vez dentro le indico al chofer donde debía ir y este se movió sin rechistar. Llegamos a una casa algo pequeña y bastante alejada de la cuidad. Nos bajaron de manera brusca y nos encerraron en una de las habitaciones.

 _ **-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –**_ ella miro por la ventana con barrotes de la habitación hacia afuera. Todo fue demasiado apurado, aun no entendía como se iban desarrollando las cosas.

 _ **-Exactamente lo que estábamos esperando –**_ se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces yo me dirigí a ver a que se refería. Cuatro vehículos negros se aproximaban hacia nosotros.

 _ **-¿Quién? –**_ coloco sus dedos sobre mis labios y paseo sus ojos por toda la habitación. Sonrió y agarro uno palo de madera que se hallaba suelto en el techo. Camino y se colocó alado de la puerta; entonces cuando uno de los hombres entro ella lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo noqueo - _**¡¿Estás loca?! –**_ grite en un susurro.

 _ **-Son del FBI –**_ reviso los bolsillos del hombre desmallado y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Me entrego un arma y me obligo a colocarme contra una de las esquinas – _**si entra alguien que no soy yo, disparas.**_

 _ **-Pero yo**_

 _ **-¿Entendido? –**_ asentí y ella agarro la pistola que el sujeto tenía en el tobillo _**– si se despierta, también disparas –**_ volví a asentir y apreté el arma.

Ella salió al pasillo y luego de 10 minutos más o menos estallo el caos. La cantidad de tiros y gritos que escuche me hicieron pensar en… ¿Cómo 5 hombres podían con tantos agentes del FBI? Escucho que el sujeto en el suelo se mueve e inmediatamente le apunto, no quiero dispararle a nadie pero el miedo que siento es enorme.

 _ **-¡No te muevas! –**_ el sujeto se toca la cabeza y luego me mira. Se levanta y sin dudar se abalanza contra mí. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de escuchar un disparo y ver al hombre caer al suelo.

 _ **-¡Te dije que le dispararas! –**_ era Mei. Tenía una herida en la pierna.

 _ **-Estas sangrando.**_

 _ **-Todo término –**_ se recarga por la pared y en eso un joven de cabello celeste y anteojos se acerca. Inmediatamente yo subo el arma y ella se interpone entre nosotros _**– está bien Sasuke, es mi compañero –**_ camino lentamente hacia mí y me quito el arma _**– ya capturamos a Madara.**_

 _ **-… ¿Ya puedo ser Sasuke de nuevo? –**_ asintió ¿Soy Libre?

 _ **-Eres libre corazón –**_ libre…

Más de un año en esto y todo se terminó tan rápido… Mei me comento como fue procediendo, el plan desde que Madara fue a buscarnos a mi departamento. Ya había agentes esperándonos aquí una vez que despegamos y solo aguardaban el momento en el cual él se alejara lo suficiente como para poder capturarlo sin muchos problemas. Me dijeron que el dinero que había dentro podía llegar a ser mío, ya que la cuenta me tenía a mí como beneficiario en caso de que hubiera algún inconveniente.

Viajamos de regreso a casa con Madara esposado, tenía uno de sus hombros vendados y me sonreía con malicia.

 _ **-Se dónde viven –**_ entendí de inmediato a que se refería. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Mei se interpuso entre nosotros.

 _ **-Puedes tener muchos contactos, pero a donde iras no volverás a hablar con nadie –**_ miro con ira y luego solo se recostó.

 _ **-Eso es lo que tú crees –**_ le hizo una seña a uno de los oficiales y le dijo que lo llevara a la otra cabina.

 _ **-Me asegurare de que así sea –**_ el resto del viaje me lo pase tirado en uno de los asientos. Al fin podría volver… vería a mi hermano nuevamente, podría tratar de hablar con Naruto, el entenderá y mis tíos también. Pero Sakura ya tiene a alguien más y debo aceptarlo, ella siguió adelante y no me meteré en su camino.

Al bajar del avión Madara iba primero y cuando llegaba al último escalón se oyó un fuerte sonido y luego él se desplomo en el suelo. Me agache para poder evitar cualquier posible ataque, pero cuando se escuchó el siguiente disparo, caí a causa del impacto y golpee mi cabeza contra el suelo bajo las escaleras del avión ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué todo se vuelve negro?

Desperté en una habitación blanca, sentado en un sofá de color azul se encontraba mi hermano el me miraba preocupado. Trate de levantarme pero me lo impidió. Me dijo que todo estaría bien y toco un botón que había ahí. Al minuto llego un hombre vestido de blanco y comenzó a inspeccionarme. Le comento que tendría que hacerme algunas pruebas pero que el peligro ya había pasado. Me sonrió y le agradeció al sujeto, coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza.

 _ **-Me diste un susto de muerte pequeño bobo –**_ parpadee, no había emitido palabra hasta ahora. Y al intentarlo, sentí mi garganta seca.

 _ **-Do. ¿Dónde estoy? –**_ trate de hacer pasar saliva y el me ayudo a beber agua.

 _ **-En un hospital, ya está bien hermanito.**_

 _ **-¿Qué paso?**_

 _ **-Les dispararon, tuviste suerte ya que la bala no toco ningún órgano vital –**_ el dolor lo sentía al costado izquierdo de mi pecho – _**y el golpe que te diste al caer no causo ningún daño.**_

 _ **-M ¿Madara?**_

 _ **-El de él fue en la cabeza, no sobrevivió –**_ ese podría haber sido yo… - _**ahora descansa, hace 2 días no comes, iré a pedir algo.**_

 _ **-Dos días… –**_ asintió y salió de la habitación. Ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme por Madara, y puedo estar tranquilo ya que no podrá dañarlos desde la tumba. Cerré los ojos y antes de que pudiera quedarme dormido la puerta se abre de manera estrepitosa, revelando una cabellera rubia corta y unos ojos celestes furiosos. Mierda… trate de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, no estaba con fuerza para discutir con el ahora.

 _ **-Teme –**_ se colocó alado de mí y contrario a lo que esperaba sentí su mano en mi hombro _**– volviste amigo -**_ ¿Estaba feliz?... Abrí los ojos, esto debía ser una mentira _**– ¡Estas despierto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una locura como esa?**_

 _ **-Tenía que protegerlos –**_ negó – _**nunca me hubiera perdonado si algo malo les ocurría –**_ carraspee. ¡Estúpida garganta!

 _ **-Hablaremos cuando estés mejor, por ahora descansa.**_

 _ **-¿Y Sakura? –**_ su mirada se volvió triste y luego de un largo suspiro.

 _ **-Luego te cuento.**_

 _ **-¿Esta bien? –**_ temía que Madara hubiera cumplido su promesa antes de morir.

 _ **-Perfectamente. Después me contaras todo y yo igual, por ahora debes reponerte –**_ asentí y volví a recostarme. Al menos tengo la posibilidad de recuperar algo de lo que deje atrás… Gracias Naruto… gracias.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Cuando desperté me hallaba en la cama de Kakashi y un hombre desconocido para mí, me tomaba la presión. Le indico al peli plateado que debía hacerme unos estudios y que se asegurara de que comiera algo que tuviera fibra. El asintió y luego se percató de que lo miraba. Se acercó hasta mí y coloco su mano sobre mi frente.

 _ **-¿Cómo te sientes? –**_ se sentó en la cama.

 _ **-Me duele la cabeza –**_ me paso un vaso de jugo y me ayudo a sentarme.

 _ **-Tienes muy baja la presión y según el doctor estás algo anémica –**_ de nuevo eso… realmente no tengo mucho apetito y mi cabeza anda por las nubes _**\- ¿Qué te preocupa preciosa?**_

 _ **-Nada… -**_ no es preocupación, son esos recuerdos que no me dejan en paz. Mientras dormía con Kakashi recordé cuando Sasuke estaba conmigo… y como todas las noches la añoranza no me dejaba tranquila…

 _ **-Sakura, no has estado comiendo bien y creo que tampoco duermes tranquila –**_ sostuvo mis manos _**– déjame ayudarte -**_ ¿debería contarle? Él se expuso ante mí, tiene todo el derecho de que le cuente algo más.

 _ **-… Yo aún no me repongo de mi antigua relación –**_ esta callado, esperando que yo continúe – _**fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, me ayudo a superar muchos de mis miedos y problemas. Y cuando yo más lo necesitaba él se alejó –**_ se sentía extraño hablar de esto con él – _**se consiguió una nueva mujer y solo se escondió de mi sin decirme nada. Incluso niega haberme conocido.**_

 _ **-No te merece –**_ acaricio mi rostro _**– necesitas dejarlo atrás, porque solo te estas dañando y eso no me gusta.**_

 _ **-Lo sé y enserio quiero hacerlo pero –**_ sostuve las sábanas _**– todo me recuerda a él –**_ abrazo mi cuerpo, yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

- _ **Todo estará bien, ya podrás superarlo y seguir –**_ sujete con fuerza sus playera.

 _ **-Eso espero –**_ estoy usando a Kakashi y me siento una maldita por eso, pero es lo único que aleja por un momento mis pensamientos del idiota del Uchiha.

Aun contra la voluntad de mi hermano continúe viendo a Kakashi, era lo único que separaba mi mente de la realidad y quiero creer que yo también lo ayudaba a él a olvidar. No llegamos a intimar, ya que él no quería ser solo un reemplazo y yo lo entendía. Era un buen compañero, me mantenía ocupada y eso me hacía feliz. Paso más de un año desde la última vez que hable con Sasuke, el verdadero, no esa estúpida copia que él se inventó. Agradecía el no haberlo visto nunca más desde la cafetería de aquella vez y tampoco a su novia, que por más que fuera una mujer encantadora me recordaba lo maldito que era ese tipo y lo idiota que soy.

Estaba tranquila trabajando en el local, cuando escucho los tacones de una mujer acercarse, caminaba de una manera extraña. La salude y antes de que pudiera omitir otra palabra ella me saludo.

 _ **-Hola linda, cuanto tiempo –**_ era ella…

 _ **-Buen día ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –**_ trate de ser profesional.

 _ **-¿Tienes algo de tiempo? –**_ la mire con desconfianza, y luego al reloj en la pared.

 _ **-En 15 minutos es mi descanso, si quiere esperarme –**_ asintió y se acomodó en uno de los asientos que había. Pasado el tiempo la guie a la parte de atrás de la tienda y luego de sentarnos en la mesa de la sala de empleados ella saco una carpeta _**\- ¿Qué es esto?**_

 _ **-La copia de un expediente –**_ se colocó de pie _**– léelo con atención y luego decides que hacer –**_ al terminar de decir eso se marchó, antes de que pudiera opinar algo. Mire la carpeta y el nombre de Madara Uchiha llamó mi atención

Dentro explicaba los negocios y la investigación que había realizado. Entre los testigos se encontraba Sasuke y ahí adentro estaba la declaración firmada de él, explicando los motivos por los cuales se relacionó con ese sujeto y desde que fecha estuvo involucrado.

" _El señor Madara Uchiha se presentó ante mí el día X/X/X, ingresando a mi domicilio sin yo haberme percatado, acompañado por unos sujetos. Me tendió una carpeta con fotos de gente que era importante para mí (mi novia, mi amigo, mi hermano y mis tíos) y me indico que debía hacerme pasar por su difunto hermano Izuna Uchiha o dañaría a mis seres queridos. Yo acepte, ya que no quería exponerlos, puesto que mi novia Sakura Haruno estaba pasando por un mal momento. Me quito todo contacto con el exterior y luego me presento a la sociedad bajo el nombre de su hermano, obligándome a ir a reuniones y eventos haciéndome pasar por él. En la primera noche que salí a la sociedad como Izuna, el me presento a la agente Mei y me dijo que ella sería mi compañera para salir ante los medios y esa misma noche ella me conto su identidad. Mi único contacto con el mundo de afuera era ella, yo no podía salir ya que los agentes de Madara me vigilaban las 24hs de días._

 _Hace una semana me indico que viajaríamos a Dubái y que debía retirar el dinero de una cuenta que estaba a nombre de Izuna Uchiha y amenazó con matar a Mei si es que me negaba. Hice lo que me indico y luego nos llevó a ambos a una casa alejada. Y allí llegaron los agentes para ayudarnos. Una vez que volvimos al país, al bajarnos del avión me percaté de que Madara caía luego de oír un fuerte sonido y buscando protección ante cualquier amenaza trate de agacharme, pero sentí un golpe a la altura del estómago que me tiro al suelo y… pues desperté en el hospital"_

No puedo creer esto… ¿Por qué lo haría? Quiero decir, todo lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora era mentira ¿Por qué esto sería verdad? Según él se acostó con esa mujer para guardar las apariencias y ayudarme ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpida?

 _ **-¿Sakura? –**_ La voz de Kakashi me saco de mi trance, no sé cuántas veces había leído ese expediente… _**– estas llorando ¿Qué tienes? –**_ toque mis mejillas y efectivamente así era…

 _ **-¿Qué voy a hacer? –**_ deje caer la carpeta y él se acercó preocupado hasta mí. Acaricio mi mejilla y luego trato de sacarme la información. Le tendí la carpeta para que el la leyera y luego de unos 30 minutos, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

 _ **-¿Es Sasuke? –**_ Asentí _**– ¿Quién te trajo esto?**_

 _ **-La señorita Mei.**_

 _ **-¿Esta? –**_ Me enseña una foto de ella vestida con un traje y yo asiento _**– voy a averiguar todo y si lo que dice aquí es verdad… deberías hablar con este muchacho.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? –**_ no quiero, no necesito más mentiras en mi vida… ahora ya estoy bien, tengo a Kakashi y.

 _ **-Porque es lo correcto –**_ una vez que estuve más tranquila él se marchó, dejándome sola con mis dudas. Mi mente viajo hacia la primera vez que lo vi como Izuna y todo empezaba a tener sentido… la fecha del encuentro entre Madara y el, yo estaba en Kumogakure recuperándome y él debía ir a buscarme… Ese día estaba raro y todo cambio desde ahí…

 _ **-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…? –**_ Golpee el suelo con mis manos _**\- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? –**_ Volví a golpearlo _**\- ¡¿Por qué tenías que lidiar con eso tu solo?! –**_ Sentía que me estaba haciendo daño en las manos, pero estaba tan enojada que no me importaba _**\- ¡Eres un idiota! –**_ estaba frustrada, herida, confundida y ofendida.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en el suelo, golpeándolo, mis manos me duelen y el líquido que corre por ellas, es una clara señal de que debo detenerme pero... no puedo. Lo hice, cuando una mano me sostuvo de la muñeca y me obligo a levantarme. Forcejee con el recién llegado y levante la mirada, era la última persona que esperaba ver aquí.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	73. No quiero tu perdón

**¿Cómo están? Espero que haya sido una semana provechosa para ustedes, y también que disfruten de este capítulo. Sin nada más que agregar ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 73 – No quiero tu perdón.**

Cuando miré sus ojos negros mi rabia solo aumento, me libre como pude de su agarre y busque con la mirada algo para arrojar. No sé si por suerte o mala suerte, lo único cerca eran las bolsas de algodón que vendíamos. Camine apurada hasta ellas y una vez, que tuve la caja en mis manos comencé con mi ataque.

 _ **-¡LÁRGATE! –**_ Le tire la primera _**\- ¡VE A SER EL HÉROE! –**_ dos más salieron disparadas de mis manos _**\- ¡¿PARA QUE VINISTE?! –**_ me detuve antes de que otro más saliera, ya que yo tendría que arreglar el desastre después.

 _ **-Porque Mei me dijo que te trajo eso –**_ me señalo la carpeta.

 _ **-¡¿Tú se lo pediste?! –**_ No me lo creo _**\- ¡¿Qué querías lograr con eso?! ¡¿Parecer una buena persona frente a mí?! –**_ sin que pueda evitarlo otra bolsa más salió disparada de mis manos, directo a su rostro.

 _ **-¡No! –**_ Se lo notaba nervioso _**– No quería que te lo trajera –**_ miro mis manos _**– estás sangrando.**_

 _ **-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! ¡Lárgate! ¡Tu novia no querrá verte aquí!**_

 _ **-¿No lo leíste? –**_ agarre la carpeta y se la tire. Las hojas se desparramaron por el suelo y el solo agacho la cabeza.

 _ **-Memorice cada palabra –**_ ahora comienzo a sentir el dolor en mis manos y al enfocar mi vista en ellas me percate del estado en el que las deje. Demonios…

 _ **-No espero que lo entiendas –**_ se agacho y recogió los documentos _**– pero necesito decirte algo antes de desaparecer de tu vista –**_ me quede en silencio esperando que hablara, y al ver que no decía nada me desespere.

 _ **-¿Que? –**_ una vez que termino, dejo todo sobre una de las sillas.

 _ **-Todo lo que hice, fue por amor –**_ la presión en mi pecho me indico que aún sigue metido ahí – _**y lo siento -**_ Hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó… Sentía ira, disgusto, tristeza, vergüenza, ansiedad y la emoción que más me preocupaba era el miedo; porque algo me dice que lo sigo amando aun a pesar de todo.

Kakashi me llamo a la noche y me contó que lo que decía en esos papeles era verdad. Que él pelinegro tenía que ir a declarar en un juicio que se haría en 21 días, y que si quería ir ahí aclararía muchas dudas que tenía. Me dijo también que sea fuerte, que él estaría para apoyarme y que no importa que decida, lo entenderá… pero… ¿Realmente quiero volver a lo mismo de siempre? ¿Por qué cada vez que veo a Sasuke termino lastimada?

- _ **Lo pensare, muchas gracias –**_ le dije antes de colgar.

Mis papás al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, intervinieron a nombre de él. Siempre les agrado y luego de que se pusiera en su papel de víctima y salvador de todo lo que es buenos y correcto, por supuesto que lo harían. Yo en cambio cada vez que su nombre era mencionado más rabia le sentía. No se apareció por casa, pero mis viejos fueron más de una vez a visitarlo, ya que él tenía que tener protección para poder declarar.

No era algo público, pocas podían ser las personas que ingresaran para escuchar sobre que se trataba. Gracias a las influencias de Kakashi, nosotros estábamos entre los afortunados con permiso para hacerlo. Según tenía entendido, era sobre dinero que estaba a nombre de Izuna Uchiha y de la madre de Sasuke, estaban viendo que se haría con él, ya que quien quedaba como beneficiario era el pequeño Uchiha, pero ese dinero fue obtenido de manera ilícita y según el abogado del pueblo, este debía ser entregado al estado.

 _ **-Señor Uchiha ¿Cómo sabemos que usted no conspiraba a favor del Madara para la obtención de ese dinero?**_

 _ **-Conocí a Madara cuando fue a mi casa a amenazarme con fotos de mis seres queridos –**_ eso decía el informe.

 _ **-¿Y qué pruebas tiene de que eso sea verdad?**_

 _ **-Ninguna, queme las fotos –**_ el hombre sonrió.

 _ **-¿Y por qué motivo quemaría lo único que le daba veracidad de su declaración?**_

 _ **-… Porque tenía fotos de mi ex novia siendo abusada por una de sus cómplices**_ – mi estómago se revolvió, podía sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre mí _**– y con tal de alejarla de cualquier peligro accedí.**_

 _ **-¿Y cómo sabemos que lo que le paso a su ex novia es cierto? ¿Ella está aquí para corroborarlo? –**_ Sasuke no me ha visto.

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-¿No la llamo como testigo? –**_ Bajo la cabeza _**– ¿Señor Uchiha?**_

 _ **-No lo creí necesario, ella no tiene nada que ver con el dinero.**_

 _ **-Pero es la única que puede confirmar que usted no está relacionado con los criminales, que es una simple "víctima" –**_ no me había percatado de que está sosteniendo con tanta fuerza el borde de la silla, hasta que la mano de mi compañero me toco.

 _ **-Si ella tiene que declarar, prefiero que le entreguen ese dinero al estado –**_ el abogado de Sasuke se levantó gritando ¡Objeción!

 _ **-Solicito que se borre eso.**_

 _ **-No, no la volveré a exponer a esto –**_ no se dé cuánto dinero estamos hablando, pero de nuevo cree que tiene que protegerme de todo. En parte me siento agradecida de que haga eso, pero no me gusta que se sacrifique por alguien que no es nada de él ahora. Me levante, y camine hacia el pequeño estrado y cuando todos enfocaron sus ojos en mi hable.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, yo soy… -**_ los ojos de Sasuke no se despegaron de mi _**– yo salía con él –**_ ahora desvié mi atención del peli negro hacia el abogado que estaba en su contra – _**quería mi declaración, se la voy a dar.**_

 _ **-¿Qué me da la certeza de que no inventara algo para salvarlo? –**_ fruncí el ceño.

 _ **-¿Qué me da la seguridad de que al contarle la verdad no tergiversará todo para su beneficio?**_ – puedo oír la risa de Sasuke y parte del público.

 _ **-¡Orden! Señorita, se da cuenta que no es necesario que lo haga. El señor Uchiha ya dio su opinión sobre el asunto.**_

 _ **-No quiero deberle nada –**_ el juez lo pensó un momento y el mismo me dio la orden de pasar al estrado. Una vez ahí, conté la historia de lo que paso desde que Kaguya me rapto. Le afirme que el nombre de Madara Uchiha no era familiar para mí, pero que la fecha en la que me entere de que él se hacía llamar Izuna fue exactamente hace un año y dos meses. Que antes de eso él era solo Sasuke Uchiha, un profesor de universidad común y corriente.

Una vez que termino todo, el jurado salió a favor de Sasuke y al final le entregaran el dinero. Ahora ya no le debía nada, no necesitaba volver a encontrarme con él, le acabo de conseguir millones para que pueda buscarse a la mujer que quiera. Le agradecí a Kakashi por haberme traído y luego me encamine a la salida. Oficialmente terminare todo lo relacionado con mi antiguo amor. Ahora ya sé el motivo de todo y también como fue que sucedió; no le guardare rencor, pero ya no quiero más sufrir y con él solo eso puedo esperar.

En la puerta de salida, se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha conversando. Al verme pasar Itachi me saludo, yo solo incline un poco la cabeza y continúe con mi camino. Aun me dueles Sasuke, pero encontrare la manera de olvidarme de ti, lo juro.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Cuando los policías fueron a tomar mi declaración, no sabía muy bien que esperar. Una vez que me dijeron que podía caminar, volví a la mansión y a los dos días ya tenía a Mei metida ahí. Al principio no entendía para que venía, creí que se trataba de una de sus extrañas jugadas para tratar de conquistar a mi hermano, así que preferí advertirle antes de que siguiera con sus ilusiones.

 _ **-Lamento informarte que mi hermano ya tiene a una mujer en su vida –**_ ella frunció el ceño.

 _ **-¿Es bonita? –**_ Tsunade…

 _ **-No es mi tipo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué clase de mujer no es tu tipo? –**_ esa definitivamente no es.

- _ **Digamos que… sobre gustos no hay nada escrito –**_ ella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió - ¿ _ **A que debo tu visita?**_

 _ **-Hace unos 20 minutos le deje a tu novia el expediente del caso de Madara -**_ ¿Qué?

 _ **-¡¿Por qué?! –**_ ella se encogió de hombros.

 _ **-Merecía saber la verdad -**_ me entrego un papel _**– está en esta dirección, por si quieras ir a verla.**_

No lo dude y me encamine a buscarla. Ella no necesitaba saber todo esto, no quiero que piense que trato de disculparme con ella, porque no es así. No lo entenderá, Naruto a duras penas me perdono, pero con Sakura es distinto. Cuando llegue no la encontré, pero el sonido que venía de la trastienda llamo mi atención. Estaba ahí, golpeando repetidas veces el suelo; maldiciendo mi nombre. Sus manos estaban magulladas, debo evitar que ella siga lastimándose y se lo impido. Forcejeo conmigo y al verme se molestó aún más.

Si reacción fue exactamente como la esperaba, me tiro cuantas cosas encontró y luego la carpeta con el expediente. Recogí todo y antes de marcharme le dije lo que de verdad sentía yo. No espero nada, solamente quiero que todo esto termine y que si alguna vez se acuerda de mí no piense en lo maldito que fui.

…

La sesión para pelear por el dinero que me dejo mi madre y ese señor empezó, y juro por Dios que tenía ganas de matar al abogado ese cada vez que abría la boca. Me niego rotundamente a meter a Sakura en esto, por más que pierda ese dinero no le causare más pesares… pero ahí estaba ella, de nuevo desbaratando todos mis planes. Y cuando se burló del abogado casi me retorcí de la risa, esa es la hermosa que yo recuerdo. Mientras le contaba al jurado por lo que paso, podía ver como sus manos se volvían ligeramente blancas.

Al final las palabras de ella conmovieron al jurado y fallaron a mi favor. Ahora tenía una suma exuberante a mi disposición, pero la persona con la que me gustaría compartirlo no me quiere cerca. Estábamos en la salida con Itachi, esperando al abogado para poder arreglar el tema del pago, cuando ella sale; se despide de mi hermano con una inclinación de cabeza y al momento en el que su vista se enfoca en mí, lo entendí todo.

 _ **-Ahora si se olvidara de mi –**_ le comente a la persona a mi lado.

 _ **-Si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, aun tienes –**_ negué.

 _ **-El capítulo se cerró para ella, ahora sí puede dejarme atrás sin arrepentirse de nada –**_ no quiero, me duele… pero es lo que anhela y no se lo haré más difícil.

Le agradecimos a nuestro abogado y luego de haberle entregado el dinero nos dirigimos nuevamente a la mansión; al llegar ahí, se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y mis tíos. Le comentamos cual había sido el fallo del jurado y luego de celebrarlo me dejaron solo, ya que el Dobe tenía que ir con Hinata a una reunión de trabajo, mis tíos tenían que ir a su empresa e Itachi iría a buscar a Tsunade al aeropuerto. Yo me quedare aquí y tratare de olvidar todo este desastre.

Eran las 10 de la noche aproximadamente cuando el mayordomo me avisa que tenía visitas. Yo no esperaba a nadie, así que seguramente será un amigo de Itachi y… ¿Ese no es el novio de Sakura?

- _ **Señor Sasuke –**_ incluso sabe mi nombre. No es como si yo no supiera el suyo.

 _ **-Señor Kakashi –**_ le indique con un gesto que podía tomar asiento, él se negó y simplemente hablo.

 _ **-No me tomara mucho tiempo –**_ suspira _**\- ¿Usted aun quiere a Sakura? –**_ parpadee.

 _ **-¿Eso en que le afecta?**_

 _ **-Solo responda sí o no –**_ no lo entiendo.

 _ **-Si. Nunca deje de hacerlo –**_ asiente _**\- ¿Por qué le importa?**_

 _ **-Porque no estoy interesado en ponerme en el camino de dos personas que se aman –**_ sentí un nudo en el estómago _**– toma –**_ me tiende un papel.

 _ **-¿Qué es esto? –**_ Era una dirección de un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad _**\- ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Mañana tenía que encontrarme con Sakura ahí, pero creo que tienes muchas cosas que aclarar con ella –**_ me rasque la nuca.

 _ **-Ella no quiere verme –**_ le pase nuevamente lo que me entrego, pero se negó a recibirlo.

 _ **-Si quiere, solo tiene miedo de sufrir –**_ mire mi mano _**– pero creo que luego de un año… te perdonara.**_

 _ **-No quiero su perdón, lo hice por una buena razón y –**_ toca mi hombro y sonríe.

 _ **-No seas orgulloso y ve**_ – hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

El papel tenía las indicaciones de cómo llegar y también el horario del encuentro ¿Tengo que ir? ¿Cómo reaccionara ella al verme? ¿Qué le diré una vez que la vea? Toda la noche tuve una lucha interna, entre acercarme a ella o simplemente dejarla ir… A la mañana siguiente, algo cansado y con ojeras ya me encontraba de camino a verla… tal vez esta sea la última vez que podamos hablar, ya que de acuerdo a como vayan las cosas, decidiré si pido mi traslado a otra ciudad.

La casa era grande, y en la entrada uno de los guardias me dijo que me estaban esperando. Normalmente desconfiaría de esto, ya que no he tenido muchas experiencias agradables últimamente… pero soy un hombre desesperado y realmente no tengo nada que perder. Estas como en tu casa, fue el mensaje que me dejo Kakashi con una de sus sirvientas. Aprovechando eso, pasee por los grandes jardines que tenía tratando de tranquilizarme.

 _ **-Puedes hacerlo, simplemente –**_ frente a mi apareció la imagen de un ángel. Tenía puesto el vestido rosa que utilizo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… le quedaba aún más hermoso que antes _**– Hola –**_ ella miro en todas las direcciones y luego froto sus ojos.

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí? –**_ Su tono fue rudo, pero su mirada expresaba otra cosa _**\- ¿Dónde está Kakashi?**_

 _ **-No vendrá –**_ se giró como para irse y mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, agarrando una de sus muñecas para evitar su escape _**\- ¿Podemos hablar?**_

 _ **-Sobre que –**_ no afloje mi agarre _**\- ¿Quieres contarme que hiciste cuando adoptaste otro nombre?**_

 _ **-¿Quieres saber sobre eso?**_ – volvió a jalar su mano tratando de alejarse _**– o prefieres que te cuente porque decidí hacer eso…**_

 _ **-Realmente ninguna de las opciones me parece tentadora –**_ retorcía su mano, pero me negaba a dejarla ir _**\- ¿Podrías soltarme?**_

 _ **-Solo si prometes no huir –**_ dejo de forcejear _**– ¿puedes escucharme solo por un segundo?**_

 _ **-No quiero –**_ la solté.

 _ **-Entiendo… ya no te quito más tiempo –**_ me voltee, no quiero obligarla a nada, ya sufrió demasiado… Antes de que pudiera alejarme, era ella la que me sostenía por la chaqueta.

 _ **-¿No piensas ser más insistente? –**_ No me gire _**– con todo lo que me hiciste esperar al menos deberías tratar un poco más para que te perdone.**_

 _ **-¿Me perdonarías? –**_ creo que si la miro huirá de mí.

 _ **-Tal vez –**_ ahora si me gire para verla, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro y la expresión que tenía me generaba unas ganas terribles de besarle.

 _ **-¿Qué debería hacer? –**_ Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir el olor de su shampoo de fresas - _**¿Qué quieres saber? –**_ necesito mantener mi distancia o terminare arruinándolo por un impulso.

 _ **-Cuéntame todo, desde el día que me dejaste en casa –**_ nos sentamos en una banca cerca del pequeño arroyo que había ahí y comencé mi monologo. Le comente todo… TODO, lo que había pasado desde que nos separamos, cuando toque el tema de Mei ella solo frunció un poco la boca y escucho atentamente. Ante cada palabra su rostro se compungía aún más y cuando finalice con mi despertar en el hospital por fin hablo _**\- ¿Puedo verla?**_

 _ **-¿La herida? –**_ asintió. Levante mi camisa y le mostré la cicatriz que dejo el impacto de bala, ella la toco con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño.

 _ **-¿Te dolió?**_

 _ **-En ese momento no sentí nada –**_ sus dedos estaban calientes _**– y creo que corrí con suerte a comparación de Madara…**_

 _ **-Él se merecía todo lo que le paso –**_ se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar _**– habrá sido difícil para ti…**_

 _ **-Bastante… -**_ algo le molestaba, se la notaba incomoda y alterada _**\- ¿Qué ocurre?**_

 _ **-… No sé qué hacer contigo –**_ se abrazó a sí misma - _**… ¿Por qué tengo que quererte tanto?**_

 _ **-Sakura –**_ no me mira _**– hermosa no necesitas forzar nada –**_ desde donde estoy veo que su piel se eriza, entonces me saco la camisa y me quedo solo en la remera que traigo debajo. Se la coloco sobre los hombros y una vez que ella la sostiene retrocedo un paso _**– con haberte quedado a escucharme… me sacaste un gran peso de encima.**_

 _ **-… ¿Quieres que te perdone? –**_ ahora si me miro.

 _ **-¿Hay algo que perdonar? –**_ lo medito y al darme cuenta que no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar agregue _**– me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora no se me ocurre una manera distinta para evitar meterlos en problemas.**_

Aun me sorprende el hecho de que no haya huido como esperaba, también que se tome la molestia de escucharme… pero lo que realmente no esperaba, era que sus ojos me miraban exactamente como lo hacían antes… ¿Aun puedo conservar la esperanza?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Actualizo tan rápido como puedo, tengan paciencia conmigo D:**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	74. ¿Quieres pasar?

**Hola gente bella. Logre terminar el capítulo mucho antes de lo que esperaba ¡YEY! \O/**

 **Espero que lo disfrute y les comento que nos acercamos al final de esta laaaaarga historia :D**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **CAPITULO 74: ¿Quieres pasar?**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Todo término, es momento de cerrar el capítulo de Sasuke Uchiha de mi vida. Le llame a Kakashi y le pregunte si podíamos vernos en una de sus casas para poder hablar. Estoy decidida, me entregare a mi nueva pareja y le diré que quiero comenzar a cambiar todo; el acepto sin preguntar nada. Me coloque el mismo vestido que había usado con el Uchiha, debía comenzar a restarle valor a las cosas y este es el principal objeto que no quería tocar desde que nos separamos. Me seguía quedando bonito, y espero que con el conjunto de encaje blanco que tengo debajo deja a Kakashi sin palabras... Llegue y le pregunte a uno de los guardias en donde podía encontrar al señor, casi caí de espaldas al percatarme de quien se trataba ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! Trate de alejarme, no me encontraba en el estado emocional perfecto como para tratar con Sasuke.

Increíblemente no me dejo, todo este tiempo ha evitado hablarme y ahora está más decidido que antes… No quiero creer que este sentimiento que tengo en mi pecho sea alegría… no puede ser ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz de que sea insistente? ¿No te esforzaras más? ¿No estás buscando que te perdone? Porque estoy dispuesta a escucharte ahora… y solo ahora… Todo lo que me contaba parecía sacado de una novela… secuestros, amenazas, dinero, engaños, agentes del FBI… ¿En qué demonios se transformó el nada agradable profesor de universidad que yo conocía? Según él nunca tuvo cabeza para pensar en nada que no fuera la manera de salir de ese infierno. Que recurrió a su hermano y que se enteró cosas de su madre que desconocía… y todo eso, prácticamente lo hizo solo y lo soporto solo. Incluso estuvo en el hospital sin ninguna compañía, mientras se recuperaba del disparo.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo verla? –**_ si esa marca está ahí, es un recuerdo de que su vida cambio y de que soporto eso con tal de evitar que yo me viera involucrada en más problemas.

 _ **-¿La herida? –**_ subió su camisa y efectivamente… ahí estaba

 _ **-¿Te dolió? –**_ no me refería a la cicatriz… sino al estar solo de nuevo.

 _ **-En ese momento no sentí nada –**_ aun me parece irreal cuando la toco _**– y creo que corrí con suerte a comparación de Madara… -**_ ese hombre era peor que Kaguya.

 _ **-Él se merecía todo lo que le paso –**_ todo esto me supera… necesito mantener mi distancia, porque siento que vuelvo a caer, a causa de la misma piedra (Sasuke Uchiha) _**– habrá sido difícil para ti… -**_ despeja tu mente, que no se percate del efecto que causa en ti.

 _ **-Bastante… -**_ serena Sakura _**\- ¿Qué ocurre? -**_ ¡¿Cómo lo noto?!

 _ **-… No sé qué hacer contigo –**_ me siento tan indefensa ahora, estoy en desventaja aquí - _**… ¿Por qué tengo que quererte tanto?**_

 _ **-Sakura –**_ no mirare esos ojos negros _**– hermosa no necesitas forzar nada –**_ me estoy esforzando por alejarme _**– con haberte quedado a escucharme… me sacaste un gran peso de encima.**_

 _ **-… ¿Quieres que te perdone? –**_ ahora si enfrento su mirada.

 _ **-¿Hay algo que perdonar? –**_ Eso es típico de él _**– me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora no se me ocurre una manera distinta para evitar meterlos en problemas -**_ en todas las opciones de mi cabeza yo y mi familia nos veríamos involucrados en esta locura.

 _ **-… En eso tienes razón –**_ ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero volver a salir con Sasuke y que todo se vea arruinado por algún problema… Además ¿Qué espera que haga? _**\- ¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-¿Entonces qué? –**_ frote mi brazo.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que esperas de esto? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo al contarme todo? –**_ su muda respuesta me daba a entender que estaba analizando que responder…

 _ **-No quiero que me odies… -**_ Ojala pudiera…

 _ **-No puedo hacerlo… créeme que ya lo intente y no funciono –**_ esa sonrisa en sus labios me provoca besarlo, pero no lo hare _**– No te rías, lo digo enserio.**_

 _ **-Lo siento -**_ necesitaba eso… solo esas palabras hicieron que mi estado de humor cambiara, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía acaricie su mejilla, eso me sorprendió hasta a mí y al mismo tiempo me asusto.

 _ **-Era todo lo que quería escuchar…**_ \- no me entiendo _**\- ¿Podemos ser amigos? –**_ no quiero eso, pero tampoco quiero dejar de verlo y estoy segura que tampoco hay posibilidades de hacerlo desaparecer de mi vida.

 _ **-Seguro –**_ fue algo incómodo luego de eso, imagínate haber hecho tantas veces el amor con alguien y luego tratar de mantener la distancia. No fue imposible, pero cada roce accidental parecía una tortura para mí. Al final continuamos nuestra relación, fue como si hubiera vuelto recién de España y ahora nos encontráramos por primera vez, pero al menos puedo estar segura de que no me lastimaran tan fácil nuevamente…

…

Pasaron 6 meses en los que solo nos veíamos cuando había reunión en casa; Naruto y Hinata nos pusieron como padrinos de su boda y no había manera de que yo rechazara esa oferta. El volvió a su trabajo de antes y yo, cortando por lo sano elegí estudiar en otra universidad, la cual estaba solo a 40 minutos en auto. No hablábamos mucho, pero era más que nada por el hecho de que me sentía muy vulnerable cuando estaba con él y eso no me gustaba.

Creí que todo estaba bien, no había problema desde mi punto de vista al menos hasta que me entere de que llevaría a su pareja a boda de mi hermano. Algo dentro de mí se quebró, sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero nunca me gustaría admitirlo. Estaba ayudando a Hinata con su vestido cuando me dio la noticia.

 _ **-¿Sakura? ¿No debería habértelo contado? –**_ Mi cuñada se veía triste – _**¡Pero Naruto me dijo que ya no te afectaba y!**_

 _ **-No debería hacerlo… -**_ subí mis pies al sofá y abrace mis piernas, forcé un sonrisa y luego hable _**– no me prestes atención, es tu día y hay que disfrutarlo.**_

 _ **-Pero estas triste y siento que fue mi culpa –**_ ella es muy sensible y no quiero arruinar su maquillaje _**– ¿Tu no invitaste a nadie? –**_ negué.

 _ **-No hay nadie con quien quiera compartir este momento –**_ me puse de pie y arregle su velo – _**¡nada de llorar! Estas demasiado hermosa como para arruinar tu maquillaje**_ – sonrió con tristeza _**– iré a colocarme mi vestido, y tu dibuja una sonrisa para mi hermano –**_ asintió y fui a la habitación de alado a terminar de arreglarme.

Me coloque el hermoso vestido rosa pálido y el adorno de flores en el cabello, al salir Hinata ya se encontraba hablando con su papá, así que me despedí de ambos y me encamine al salón donde sería el acto. Dentro ya estaban todos, mi hermano se paseaba de un lado a otro como un perro enjaulado y Sasuke trataba de calmarlo. Mis padres estaban sentados detrás de él y el resto de los invitados ya esperaban la llegada de la novia. Ocupe mi lugar adelante, desde aquí podía ver mejor a la persona que ponía mi mundo de cabeza… ¿Cómo será la mujer que trajo? Seguramente es hermosa y encaja a la perfección con el…

 _ **-¡Ahí viene! –**_ exclama entusiasmado mi hermano, me obligue a despegar mi vista del Uchiha menor y enfocarme en la novia.

Durante toda la ceremonia no dejaba de pensar en que hubiera pasado si las cosas no se complicaban tanto. Si los Akatsuki, Kaguya y Madara no me hubieran obligado a alejarme de Sasuke. Yo me separe por miedo a seguir siendo herida, pero si todas las personas que podían hacerme daño están muertas ¿A que le temo? ¿A que no le guste la Sakura en la que me convertí? ¿A no sentirme bien con él? ¿Qué es lo que te aleja tanto de la felicidad?

 _ **-Los anillos –**_ me sobresalte al escuchar la voz del cura _**– señorita los anillos.**_

 _ **-¡Claro! –**_ me coloque como para que intercambiaran los votos y desde ahí, el hombre de cabellera negra, algo larga ahora se veía aún más imponente.

Todo salió hermoso, desde el lanzamiento del ramo (en el cual ni siquiera me asome), hasta la despida de los novios al subir a un vehículo blanco. Evite a Sasuke, la única vez que estuvimos relativamente cerca fue cuando casi terminamos bailando juntos, por suerte o mala suerte la mujer pelirroja que lo acompañaba no me dejo. Cuando todo terminó, deje a mis padres y al de Hinata encargarse de todo, yo simplemente me dirigí a mi hermoso auto rosa. Recostado contra la puerta de este, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que esperas de esto? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo al contarme todo? –**_ solo hay una cosa en mi mente en este momento.

 _ **-No quiero que me odies… -**_ su ceño se frunce y veo en sus bellos jade la duda.

 _ **-No puedo hacerlo… créeme que ya lo intente y no funciono –**_ no pude evitar sonreír _**– No te rías, lo digo enserio.**_

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ no era mi intensión burlarme de ella, solo que me genera ternura.

 _ **-Era todo lo que quería escuchar…**_ \- ¿Qué? _**\- ¿Podemos ser amigos? –**_ no quiero eso, pero tampoco quiero dejar de verla y estoy seguro que tampoco hay posibilidades de hacerla desaparecer de mi vida. Es una parte importante de mí.

 _ **-Seguro –**_ no estoy seguro de nada ahora, pero lo peor que me puede pasar es quedar en malos términos con la única mujer que logro poner mi mundo de cabeza y que aun a pesar de que todo termino está metida en mi corazón.

…

Naruto me comento que había organizado su boda durante mi ausencia y que solo la posponía hasta que yo volviera en mis cabales y aceptara ser su padrino. Yo acepte por supuesto, sin saber que la madrina seria Sakura, cuando me lo comento casi caigo de espalda. Sabe que ella y yo no podemos estar juntos y aun así me hace esto…. Volví a mi trabajo como maestro y aun a pesar de las quejas del director no le quedo de otra que aceptarme. Mi vida recobraba lentamente su balance, lo único que cambio era que la hermosa ya no estaba conmigo y que ahora mi cuenta bancaria poseía muchos más ceros que antes.

Una semana antes de la boda me dijo que consiguiera compañera, ya que Sakura llevaría a su pareja y yo debía comenzar a superarla. No había nadie a quien pudiera invitar, no tenía muchas ganas tampoco de meter a nadie en mis asuntos. Me dijo que podía ser cualquiera, que no necesariamente tenía que ser mi pareja, pero al menos me serviría para hacer pasar más rápido la velada; y como si por arte de magia se tratara, una mujer pelirroja que decía conocerme me invito a una cita, así que aproveche y la lleve a la boda, no me sacaría ni una foto con ella de todas maneras.

Mientras esperábamos a la novia, mi amigo estaba enloquecido. No podía con la ansiedad y eso solo me ponía más nervioso. Cuando Sakura se acercó al altar para ocupar su lugar de dama de honor no pude despegar mis ojos de ella. Estaba preciosa y si mi vista no me falla, no vino el hombre de cabello plateado. Yo podía notar los pequeños temblores que tenía, y eso me preocupaba, estaba distraída y algo ausente. No me cruce con ella el resto de la noche, mi acompañante se me pegaba como chicle y eso me desesperaba, pero yo la había invitado así que aguantaría… ni siquiera me dejo bailar con la hermosa.

Cuando todo termino, y mis tíos se quedaron a limpiar, me encargaron que me asegurara que Sakura llegara segura a su casa y no pude negarme, así que despache a la chica de cabello rojo. Fui hasta el pequeño auto rosa que tiene y espere hasta que ella saliera, no le gustara verme aquí, pero solo estoy cumpliendo con el encargo. Salía con sus tacones en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios, a la luz de la luna se veía demasiado bella.

 _ **-¿Se te olvido algo? –**_ me dice empujando mi hombro para que me quitara de su puerta.

 _ **-Estoy obligado a llevarte a tu casa sana y salva –**_ rueda los ojos.

 _ **-Te libero entonces, no iré a casa –**_ los celos hacían estragos en mi estómago _**– Kakashi está esperándome.**_

 _ **-¿No es algo mayor para ti? –**_ veo que levanta una ceja y luego entra a su vehículo.

 _ **-No veo porque eso te afecte –**_ me coloco delante de la nariz del auto, así ella no podrá salir - ¿ _ **Quieres quitarte llevo prisa?**_

 _ **-Mis tíos me dijeron que te lleve a tu casa, no saldré de aquí hasta que me dejes cumplir con mi encargo –**_ suspira.

 _ **-¿Solo tienes que dejarme en casa?**_ – Asentí – _**perfecto, iremos ahí y una vez que te vayas iré junto a Kakashi –**_ pequeña mocosa.

 _ **-¿Cuál es tu apuro para ir junto a ese SEÑOR?**_ – hice énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿ _ **Acaso quieres los detalles de lo que hago con él? –**_ Estoy molesto _**– su cama es amplia, acogedora y la compañía –**_ pone ojos soñadores _**– es la mejor parte.**_

 _ **-¡Por dios! ¡Tiene la edad de tu padre Sakura!**_ – apoya su brazo en la ventana y levanta una ceja.

 _ **-Y la experiencia también –**_ ¡joder! Esta no parece la misma hermosa de que yo conocía. Antes tratar todo lo relacionado al sexo era vergonzoso, ahora me insinúa que ese tipo es un buen amante.

 _ **-No creo que te haga sentir lo mismo –**_ no medí lo que dije, hasta que salió disparado de mi boca.

 _ **-De eso puedes estar seguro –**_ bajo nuevamente del vehículo y cerró la puerta con fuerza - ¡ _ **Porque cuando me despierto en las mañanas sé que estará ahí! –**_ Está parada frente a mí, levantando la cabeza y aun así me llega hasta el pecho nada más _**– y no me saldrá con alguna estupidez como tú.**_

 _ **-¡No pude evitar eso! ¡Y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada! –**_ golpea mi pecho con uno de sus finos dedos.

 _ **-¡Claro! ¡Eso no lo dudo! –**_ Frunce el ceño – _**dormir todas las noches con una mujer como la agente Mei ha de haber sido muy difícil para ti –**_ parpadee _**– y como volviste a tu vida de antes, incluso trajiste a esa pelirroja**_ \- ¿Acaso ella?

 _ **-¿Estas celosa? –**_ boquea y luego sonríe.

- _ **Eso quisieras –**_ voltea como para regresar a su auto pero la detengo.

 _ **-Eso quiero –**_ estoy sujetando su mano _**\- ¿Aun… Aun sientes algo por mí? –**_ hace meses había desechado la posibilidad de que ella aun me quisiera, incluso pensé en solo sentía rechazo.

 _ **-¡No! –**_ trata de librase de mí, pero no la dejo _**\- ¡No Sasuke! Solo, quiero tenerte lejos.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? –**_ Sigue tirando de su brazo _**\- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?**_

 _ **-¡No!**_ – Está nerviosa _**– déjame sola –**_ ya no forcejea, pero en su rostro se puede apreciar el miedo _**– no más**_.

 _ **-¿No más qué?**_

 _ **-Tú ya tienes una pareja ¿Por qué no me dejas ser libre? –**_ yo no se lo impedí, nunca me metí con ella, ni siquiera la busque. No planeaba forzarla a algo que no quisiera… pero

 _ **-Porque yo te necesito –**_ niega con la cabeza _**– más de lo que crees…**_

 _ **-Me haces daño –**_ tome su rostro entre mis manos y la obligue a mirarme _**– lo nuestro nunca termina bien –**_ realmente era miedo lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

 _ **-Te amo Sakura –**_ frunce el ceño y se aleja de mí.

 _ **-¿Y por eso trajiste a esa mujer? –**_ maldito Naruto. Si no me hubiera dicho que Sakura traería a ese señor yo habría venido solo.

 _ **-Tú ibas a traer a tu pareja y ¡la brillante idea de tu hermano fue que yo trajera otra! –**_ No cofia _**– te juro que no se ni su nombre.**_

 _ **-Es Karin -**_ ¿Perdón?

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-El nombre de esa mujer es Karin y ha estado detrás de ti desde que volví de España la primera vez.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

 _ **-Nombres, caras, momentos… todo eso se queda muy grabado en mi cabeza –**_ sigo sin saber quién es esa chica y la verdad que no me importa _**– y los malos ratos son aún más difíciles de olvidar…**_

 _ **-Hermosa yo –**_ niega.

 _ **-No Sasuke…**_ _**no hay nada que puedas hacer para que yo cambien de opinión. Porque por más que diga que te perdono; no lo he hecho ¡Porque cada noche que yo te lloraba, tú estabas acostándote con aquella hermosa mujer!**_

 _ **-No tuve sexo con Mei. Madara creía eso, pero nunca la toque –**_ agrando los ojos - ¡ _ **Pregúntaselo a ella! Veras que no te miento.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque no es la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado –**_ algo cambio en su rostro y no sé si es bueno o malo.

 _ **-… Dame tiempo –**_ sostuve su mano antes de que suba a su auto.

 _ **-¿Cuanto?**_

 _ **-No lo sé –**_ una vez que encendió su motor me hice a un lado. No voy a retenerla… hay un dicho que me repetía mi mama cuando era niño. Si amas algo, déjalo ir y si vuelve…

- _ **Te esperare hermosa –**_ porque eres la única mujer hasta ahora que ha soportado lo idiota que soy y me sigue amando. Además de que no me imagino de viejo, con nadie más que no seas tú.

…

Seguí mi vida como si nada, Naruto estaba de luna de miel y mi trabajo en la Universidad me mantenía ocupado y gracias a que Itachi necesitaba ayuda con la compañía, mi tiempo "libre" también era aprovechado. Mentiría si dijera que no quiero ir a buscar a Sakura, y de alguna manera demostrarle que ella es importante para mí; pero creo que solo lograre el efecto contrario y terminare alejándola más.

A las 3 semanas de la boda de Naruto, a eso de las 9:00pm, justo en el momento en el que llegaba a mi departamento después de ayudar a mí hermano, una persona me esperaba en la puerta de mi domicilio. Era la pelirroja que había llevado a la fiesta y aunque la utilice, parece que no capto el mensaje que le di al final. Camine tranquilo hasta la entrada y una vez cerca de ella me acorralo.

 _ **-¿Enserio no pensabas llamarme? –**_ demonios, hace demasiado tiempo no tenía este tipo de conversación.

 _ **-No, no pensaba llamarte –**_ trate de seguir pero no me dejo.

 _ **-¿Entonces porque me invitaste a la boda de tu amigo? –**_ Me enseña un ramo de flores algo marchito – _**incluso lo atrape para ti –**_ No recuerdo eso.

 _ **-Mira, no quiero una relación ahora. Estoy tratando de que mi ex novia me perdone y tu presencia aquí no me ayuda para nada –**_ estoy más que seguro que de alguna manera inhumana Sakura se enterara de esto y me matara.

 _ **-¿La niña de pelo rosa?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo lo…? Sabes que, no importa. No necesito a otra mujer en mi vida, así que gracias por tu tiempo, pero no gracias –**_ tuerce los labios y luego sonríe.

 _ **-¿Qué pensara si le cuento que tú y yo tuvimos sexo el día anterior a la boda? –**_ no estuve con ella…

 _ **-Pero nosotros no –**_ ¡ohhh! Ya veo por donde va – _**Ella no creerá en tus palabras.**_

 _ **-¿Y en las tuyas si? –**_ ¡mierda! Tampoco creo que confié en mí…

 _ **-Entre él y usted, confió mucho más en su palabra -**_ ¿Esa es? Voltee emocionado hacia la dueña de esa voz – _**Hola.**_

 _ **-… Hola –**_ se sonrojo y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer detrás de mí, y lo hacía de manera siniestra.

- _ **Aquí tu presencia sobra, así que te pido encarecidamente que te retires o llamare a la policía.**_

 _ **-¿Bajo qué cargos? –**_ la hermosa sonríe.

 _ **-Invasión a la propiedad privada –**_ puedo ver la mirada de miedo en la chica, antes de asentir y salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar _**\- ¿Puedo pasar?**_

 _ **-¿Quieres hacerlo? –**_ lo medito un momento y asintió _**– entonces adelante.**_

Mi corazón está a mil, espero que este presentimiento que tengo sea el correcto y ella haya decido darme una mínima chance de acercarme. Porque si es así, no la pienso desaprovechar, y aunque no sé cuál sea el motivo… al menos la tengo cerca.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	75. Necesito de ti

**¡Hello! ¿Cómo les va? Mi vida se puso boca para abajo esta última semana, pero al menos pude terminar el capítulo de este FIC. Espero que lo disfruten y de ser así. Háganmelo saber.**

 **¡Comenzamos! :3**

 **CAPITULO 75 – Necesito de ti.**

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Cada vez que una palabra salía de mi boca, mi corazón se apretaba un poco más. Ese es el efecto que la presencia de Sasuke causa en mí ¿Acaso sabe lo que sufrí mientras él se revolcaba con la hermosa policía?... ¿Qué no lo hizo?... ¿Qué ella me confirmara su versión? Por alguna razón, al solo tener la posibilidad que eso fuera verdad me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Pero con todo lo relacionado a este amor, tengo que cuidarme… no quiero seguir sufriendo ¿Por qué no tuviste nada con ella?

 _ **-Porque no es la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado –**_ ese calor lo recuerdo… y es a lo que le temo.

 _ **-… Dame tiempo –**_ su mano sujetando la mía me provocaba piel de gallina.

 _ **-¿Cuánto? –**_ no sé. Al menos hasta que haga las averiguaciones correspondientes.

 _ **-No lo sé –**_ si lo que dices es verdad, entonces no te importara esperar…

- _ **Te esperare hermosa –**_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

…

Esa noche fui a casa de Kakashi, me sincere con él y como yo esperaba, él lo entendió… este hombre puede conseguir a la mujer que quiera con solo mirarla y le agradezco eternamente todo lo que me ha ayudado. Incluso me consiguió el teléfono privado de la agente Mei y la contacto para conseguirme una cita con ella en sus oficinas. Los hombres ahí me miraban raro, y una vez que ella me invito a pasar a su despacho, entendí el porqué.

- _ **Siento eso, no suelo recibir visitas femeninas aquí –**_ ocupe el lugar que me indico – _**Me sorprendió la llamada de ese hombre, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**_

 _ **-Te parecerá una tontería y te ruego no te molestes por quitarte tú tiempo con esto pero**_ \- ¿Cómo demonios le pregunto a una agente del FBI si tu novio tuvo relaciones con ella?

 _ **-¿Es sobre Sasuke? –**_ Asentí – _**pobrecito, no te imaginas lo que sufría al no poder contactarse con ustedes.**_

 _ **-No es eso…**_ – animo Sakura, solo suéltalo suavemente y - _**¡¿Tuvieron sexo?! –**_ mi tono de voz fue agudo y no estoy segura de sí logro entenderme.

 _ **-¿Perdón? –**_ Mi rostro ha de estar rojo _**– no nena, no tuve nada con él. Si dormí en la misma habitación, pero nunca intimamos. Tengo mi pareja y créeme que no estoy interesada en alguien como él. Aunque me imagino que si su hermano me prestara atención, sería otra cosa**_ – no pude evitar reír ante eso. Mi tía Tsunade es hermosa, pero esta mujer lo es aún más y tiene casi la misma edad que Itachi.

 _ **-Él está muy metido en su relación actual –**_ hace un gesto muy gracioso con los labios.

 _ **-Si… los hombres apuestos siempre están ocupados –**_ Se acomoda mejor y luego me sonríe - ¿ _ **Eso era todo?**_

 _ **-… Sí. Muchas gracias señorita –**_ niega.

 _ **-Dime Mei. Y no fue nada –**_ se pone de pie _**– no lo hagas esperar demasiado. Creí que le daría algo cada vez que se acordaba de ti -**_ Gran parte de mis miedos se despejaron gracias a esta mujer. Tiene una voz agradable y además es demasiado gentil.

…

Mi siguiente visita fue a Itachi, quien también se sorprendió enormemente al verme ahí. Desde que corte lazos con Sasuke no volvimos a hablar. Me invito a pasar y me dijo que mi tía estaba de camino al hospital y que volvería más tarde.

 _ **-En realidad quería hablar contigo –**_ me senté en el enorme sofá del lugar _**– deduzco que sabes sobre quien quiero conversar.**_

 _ **-¿Qué hizo ahora?**_

 _ **-Nada… -**_ su cara de confusión la entiendo _**– O eso espero ¿Tu sabes algo de la mujer que fue con él a la boda de mi hermano?**_

 _ **-Sé que la encontró por ahí y la llevo para no tener que enfrentarte a ti con Kakashi solo –**_ entonces fue su idea y no la de mi hermano… - _**Pero creo que Naruto fue el que le dio la idea. Él no tiene tiempo para nada realmente, ya que se llenó de actividades para no pensar en ti.**_

 _ **-¿Qué hizo mi hermano?**_ \- ¿Para no pensar en mí?

 _ **-Le dijo que debía olvidarte y superarte. Pero sabes lo terco que es mi hermanito, hasta ahora no le ha hecho caso.**_

 _ **-¿No es el mismo de antes? –**_ no volvió a ser el mujeriego de siempre.

- _ **Te le metiste hasta los huesos…**_

 _ **-Tengo miedo –**_ yo veo a Itachi como si fuera mi hermano mayor, ese que da buenos consejos _**-… ¿Y si me vuelve a lastimar?**_

 _ **-¿Y si no? –**_ Lo mire sorprendida _**– Siempre hay momentos malos y cosas que quieres olvidar, pero es eso lo que define quien eres ahora. Y si te vas a negar la posibilidad de tener nuevas experiencias solo por miedo… no vas a vivir bonita.**_

 _ **-Entiendo.**_

 _ **-Pero tú decides. El que no se arriesga no gana –**_ escucho la voz de Sasuke en el pasillo y le ruego a Itachi que no le diga que estuve aquí. Salgo escondida por la puerta de atrás fijo fecha para la última parada, ella me dirá lo que es mejor para mí.

…

 _ **-Algo me decía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano –**_ su cabellera roja estaba recogida en una cola alta y se hallaba de espaldas a mí lavando los trastes sucios.

 _ **-Tengo demasiadas dudas aun Ma…**_ \- dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se secó las manos, se quitó el delantal y una vez estuvo a mi lado me abrazo.

 _ **-¿Qué te dice tu corazón?**_

 _ **-Siente miedo –**_ niega.

- _ **Ese es tu cerebro, que impone una barrera ante algo que considera una amenaza –**_ mi corazón… _**\- ¿No lo amas?**_

 _ **-Yo… -**_ sonrió.

 _ **-El renuncio a ti, con tal de mantenerte a salvo. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Prefirió entregarse a sí mismo, para cuidarte.**_

 _ **-¡Pero!**_

 _ **-Incluso iba a renunciar al dinero dejado por su madre, con tal de que no tuvieras que sufrir –**_ aun no me ha soltado y se lo agradezco, ya que probablemente me habría caído.

 _ **-Ya sé que hacer –**_ beso mi coronilla y continuo con su labor. Ahora solamente debo decirle mi decisión y esperar que todo salga bien.

…

Cuando por fin me arme de valor fui a verlo, para mi mala suerte estaba acompañado nuevamente de esa mujer ¿Es que acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?... Aunque saber que él no la quiere aquí me dio mucha tranquilidad. No fui nada amable, pero necesitaba hablar con él a solas y ella solo estaba interfiriendo. Una vez ella se fue, entre en el departamento junto él y ahí el miedo volvió a remover todo.

Me paseaba por la sala, mientras sentía su vista fija en mí. Cada vez que me volteaba para hablarle, sentía como algo subía a mi garganta y me impedía decirle lo que quería. Al cuarto intento suspire derrotada y me deje caer en el sofá a su lado.

 _ **-¿Y?**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-No he aprendido a hablar el idioma de los mudos aun –**_ fruncí el ceño y me sonroje.

 _ **-Me había olvidado que te gustaba discutir –**_ esa sonrisa _**– Sasuke yo –**_ calmadas mariposas, dejen a mi estómago en paz _**– quiero intentarlo. Tal vez las cosas salgan horriblemente mal de nuevo, pero**_ – enfoque mis ojos en los suyos _**– aún estoy enamorada de ti…**_

- _ **Y yo de ti –**_ había sinceridad en sus orbes negras _**– nunca deje de hacerlo –**_ sus manos tiemblan y por instinto sujeto sus dedos entre los míos _**– te extrañe muchísimo…**_

 _ **-No te haces una idea de lo que yo sentí –**_ me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho. Dejando mi cabeza a la altura de su cuello, mientras su aliento cálido golpeaba mi frente.

 _ **-¿Acaso estoy soñando? –**_ pellizque su costado y el dio un brinco _**\- ¿Y eso?**_

 _ **-No lo estas –**_ mire sus labios y como un reflejo de lo que sentía, pase mi lengua por los míos buscando alivio… Su respiración se volvió pesada y mi rostro a cada segundo estaba más cerca de él; quiero besarlo, necesito volver a sentir sus labios o creo que voy a enloquecer...

 _ **-Hermosa yo –**_ acorte la distancia que nos separaba. Su boca sabía a café y a cigarros, y eso lejos de molestarme me hizo sentir más tranquila. Pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y enterré mis dedos en su cabello, el cual estaba más largo y ya no se paraba en picos como antes.

Mis miedos estaban presentes durante ese beso, pero el anhelo de tenerlo cerca era mayor. No todos los días vuelves a besar los labios del hombre que creíste perdido y del cual has estado enamorada el 80% de tu vida. Me separe por la falta de aire ¿Así se siente la necesidad? Pegue nuestras cabezas y hable cerca de su oreja, lo más bajo que podía. Este era un secreto, que creo que lo hará feliz, tanto como me hizo a mi saber que él no había intimado con nadie, desde que nos separamos.

 _ **-No tuve nada con Kakashi –**_ sus orbes ónix me miraron con sorpresa.

 _ **-Pero dijiste que –**_ negué sin despegar nuestra piel.

 _ **-¿Cómo podría estar con alguien que no sea la persona que amo? –**_ entre las terapias con Kurenai y la caballerosidad del peli plateado nunca nos tocamos siquiera y los besos solo eran cortos y castos.

 _ **-¿Entonces buscabas provocarme? –**_ me hizo cosquillas y sonrió de costado. Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto de ver ese gesto. Evite que siguiera haciéndome reír, sosteniendo sus manos y agregue.

- _ **En realidad, no quería verme tan patética –**_ me jalo de la cintura hasta obligarme a sentarme en sus piernas y luego acomodo sus manos en mis caderas.

- _ **Según Mei, yo me veía lamentable. La ansiedad que sentía era tanta, que llegue a fumar una caja de cigarros por día –**_ tiene sentido. El solía fumar cuando estaba nervioso, pero creí que lo dejo ya que no lo vi hacerlo hace mucho tiempo _**– trato de dejarlo pero me está costando.**_

 _ **-Eso es porque te llenas de actividades y vives estresado –**_ levanto una ceja _**– Itachi me lo dijo.**_

 _ **-¿Hablaste con mi hermano? –**_ me encogí de hombros. No debería sorprenderse por eso - ¿ _ **Sobre qué?**_

 _ **-Tenía que corroborar que me decías la verdad. Que no eras el mismo Sasuke mujeriego de antes –**_ frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

 _ **-¿Y? ¿A qué conclusión llegaste?**_

 _ **-Que compraste a todos –**_ bromee. Acaricie su mejilla y bese con suavidad sus labios _**– que estoy muy enamorada de ti –**_ sus piel era cálida y me daba una sensación de tranquilidad increíble _**– gracias.**_

 _ **-¿Por? –**_ quite el cabello que caía en sus ojos.

 _ **-Me protegiste, aun sin que yo lo supiera… no lo habían hecho hasta ahora.**_

 _ **-Ya has sufrido demasiado… y lamento haber sido uno de los culpables –**_ lo bese de nuevo, solo que esta vez no fue corto. Explore cada centímetro de su boca, ansiaba tanto estar así con él, que no cabía en mí. Mis manos se movieron por si solas, abriendo los botones de su camisa blanca y colando mis manos debajo de esta _**– bonita espera –**_ me sostuvo _**– por más que muera de ganas por hacer esto, no podemos.**_

 _ **-¿Por?**_ – deslice mis labios a su cuello, depositando besos fugaces.

- _ **Porque mi hermano no tarda en llegar –**_ y como si de una peste se tratara, el timbre de su departamento sonó, anunciando la llegada del invitado.

 _ **-¿Enserio? –**_ estaba excitada, hace bastante tiempo no estoy en una situación similar.

 _ **-Solo será un segundo, espérame en mi habitación –**_ asentí y lo bese rápidamente.

 _ **-No tardes –**_ me dirigí hacia donde señalo antes de comenzar a abotonarse y una vez cerré la puerta escuche la voz de Itachi _**– ¿No podías venir en otro momento?-**_ me queje en voz baja.

La mayoría de las cosas que veía eran nuevas, armario nuevo, zapatos nuevos, ropa nueva… Lo único que se me hacía familiar, era la foto donde estábamos los dos con Naruto, de cuando éramos pequeños. Yo tengo una igual en mi habitación y sé que mi hermano la tiene expuesta en su sala. La Sakura de esta foto ya no existía… ya no era esa niña inocente y soñadora que solía reír con frecuencia. La extrañaba, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que reí sin importarme nada.

Antes de Deidara seguramente… Me pregunto, ¿En qué clase de mujer me he convertido ahora?

 _ **-Ya se fue –**_ mire sorprendida a la persona que entro a la habitación _**\- ¿Hermosa? ¿Qué tienes?**_

 _ **-Nada, lo siento yo –**_ le hice un lugar a mi lado _**\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –**_ su rostro era de desconcierto, se puso nervioso y se rasco la nuca.

- _ **Si no quieres hacerlo yo –**_ no pude evitar reírme, no me refería a eso cuando se lo pregunte.

- _ **No me estas entendiendo… ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser pareja? –**_ arqueo sus cejas.

 _ **-¿Dudas de eso?**_

 _ **-Es que ya no soy la misma Sakura que tú dejaste hace un año… Ni siquiera me parezco a la persona que era antes de que Kaguya me secuestrara –**_ sonrió de manera amable y luego acaricio mi mejilla.

 _ **-La esencia es la misma, la vieja o la nueva me gustan ambas –**_ negué con la cabeza _**\- ¿A ti te gustaron todas mi versiones? ¿Porque habría de ser distinto para mí?**_

Tiene toda la razón, lo ame aun cuando creía que me había traicionado. Siempre me considere a mí una idiota, por no haberme dado mi lugar… pero sobre el corazón no se manda. Además, cada una de las veces, me demostró que él valía la pena. Sus manos me atrajeron, hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Lo bese, como si la vida se me estuviera escapando en ese contacto. De manera poco ortodoxa me subí a sus piernas, para tener mejor acceso a su boca. El comenzó a subir lentamente mi blusa pero lo detuve.

 _ **-Primero yo –**_ estaba nerviosa, no tanto como la primera vez pero igual… no he tenido relaciones desde el secuestro y no sé cómo voy a reaccionar a las caricias de Sasuke.

Comencé por sus labios, escurriendo mis manos por debajo de la camisa y acariciando sus abdominales en el proceso. Mi boca en su cuello, creo un camino de besos hasta el primer botón, el cual al intentar desabrochar se atoro y al ver que yo no podía sacarlo, Sasuke lo arranco de un tirón. Lo mire sorprendida, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y me atrajo hacia el para iniciar nuevamente un beso arrollador. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda baja y como giraba hasta depositar mi cuerpo sobre el colchón.

 _ **-Te necesito demasiado –**_ unió nuestras pelvis y un recuerdo de lo que paso en el escondite de Kaguya me asusto, me obligo a abrir los ojos y enfocarme en la persona que está aquí conmigo ahora - _**¿Qué paso?**_

 _ **-Nada –**_ se apoyó sobre sus codos y frunció el ceño.

 _ **-Sakura, no quiero más secretos –**_ estoy con Sasuke de nuevo… nada malo va a pasarme. Kurenai me dijo que los recuerdos no desaparecen, que simplemente van a dejar de afectarme con el tiempo. Lo bese de nuevo, jalando su cuerpo hasta que hizo contacto completo con el mío.

 _ **-Solo ayúdame a recordar que eres tu –**_ bese sus labios y arañe suavemente su espalda. El recorrió con su boca, cada palmo de piel que deje expuesta y cuando llego al inicio del vestido me miro a los ojos.

 _ **-¿Puedo? –**_ en respuesta, simplemente lo empuje un poco, logrando que quedara lo suficientemente lejos para que pudiera comenzar a bajar el cierre de mi vestido. El cuál iba desde el inicio de mis senos hasta mi cintura. Antes de que me lo sacara, sentí sus manos en mi muñeca y vi su boca acercarse a mi pecho, el cual aún estaba cubierto por parte de la tela y mi ropa interior lila.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ mordió con delicadeza mi pecho y luego su labios dibujaron una sonrisa, la podía sentir sobre mi piel.

 _ **-Estás muy sensible –**_ uno de sus dedos dibujo el contorno de mi sujetador y eso envió un escalofrió a todo mi cuerpo, cuando dirigí mis ojos hacia abajo, vi como desprendía el cierre delantero de mi sujetador. Se levantó, quedando sentado sobre mi cintura y desde ahí acaricio mis hombros, deslizando ambos tirantes al mismo tiempo, dejando mis pechos al aire.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quitó la camisa y la boto a suelo, bajando de la cama y jalando de paso la falda de mi vestido. En menos de un segundo, me encontraba solo con mi culotte a juego el sujetador que estaba bajo la cama y el, aún tenía sus pantalones bien puestos. Me deslice lo más sexy posible hasta el borde y una vez que mis manos sujetaron el botón de su jean, pude apreciar mejor el estado en el que se encontraba.

Lamí mis labios y baje el cierre, estirando a su vez la prenda hasta que esta se atascó en sus zapatos, no hizo ni un intento por quitárselos; solamente se acercó a mí, besando mis labios y al tratar de dar un paso adelante, tropezó y cayó sobre la cama, llevando mi cuerpo en el proceso. Nuestros dientes chocaron y estoy segura de haberle hecho una cortada en la boca, ya que el sabor metálico no se hizo esperar. Ambos estamos ansiosos y eso me alegra. No soy la única que esta fuera de práctica aquí.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

No podía creer lo feliz que me sentía al tener a Sakura encima de mí. Lamentablemente tenía que venir Itachi a entregarme unos informes de la empresa y no quería que me moleste ahora. Simplemente abrí la puerta, le arranque los papeles de la mano y la volví a cerrar. El solamente me miro sorprendido y se fue sin hacer preguntas. Me dirigí casi corriendo a mi habitación, pero la hermosa que encontré ahí no era la misma que estaba a punto de hacerme el amor en el sofá. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo en la pared.

 _ **-¿Hermosa? ¿Qué tienes? –**_ se abra arrepentido de algo.

 _ **-Nada, lo siento yo –**_ me dejo espacio para que me acomodara a su lado _**\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –**_ no quiero forzarla a nada, si aún no está lista…

- _ **Si no quieres hacerlo yo –**_ ¡¿Acaso se está riendo de mí?! Yo estoy preocupado por ella y

- _ **No me estas entendiendo… ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser pareja? –**_ ¿Acaso hay algo que no deje en claro?

 _ **-¿Dudas de eso?**_

 _ **-Es que ya no soy la misma Sakura que tú dejaste hace un año… Ni siquiera me parezco a la persona que era antes de que Kaguya me secuestrara –**_ las personas cambian, pero -.

 _ **-La esencia es la misma, la vieja o la nueva me gustan ambas –**_ si tu soportaste lo que yo soy _**\- ¿A ti te gustaron todas mi versiones? ¿Porque habría de ser distinto para mí?**_

La jale hasta mí, ansiando continuar lo que dejamos a medias. Todo iba de maravilla, ella respondía a mis caricias y yo no podía estar más feliz. Pero cuando me olvide de que debía sacar mis zapatos para retirar el pantalón, termine cayendo estrepitosamente sobre ella, lastimando mis labios en el proceso. Maldije por lo bajo y me deshice de mis prendas pateándolas lejos de mí. Iba a pedir disculpas por mi torpeza y es que, hace mucho tiempo no me nacía hacer nada de esto y creo que perdí la práctica, pero ella estaba sonriendo y juro que esa sonrisa hace muchísimo tiempo no la veía.

 _ **-No es gracioso –**_ pase mi lengua sobre la herida _**– actuó como un adolescente virgen –**_ ella soltó una carcajada y deslizo sus manos sobre mi torso.

 _ **-Pero no te ves como un adolescente –**_ agarre una de sus manos y la bese. Eso me dolió.

 _ **-¡¿Te gusto solo por mi aspecto?! –**_ trate de sonar ofendido.

- _ **Es un gran estimulante -**_ sus manos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de mi miembro y sus ojos huyeron de mi mirada.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes?**_

 _ **\- Miedo –**_ quiero que confíes en mí. Y que pienses solo en mí.

 _ **-Cierra los ojos –**_ me hizo caso y comencé a llenar su cuerpo de suaves caricias. Tironeando sus pezones y dibujando figuras en el interior de sus muslos. La ansiedad que ella sentía era la misma que yo tenía, la única diferencia es que yo podía deleitarme viéndola.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡HASTA AQUÍ! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente :3**


	76. Vive conmigo

**¡POR FIN! No tenía un solo espacio para estar sola y poder sentarme a escribir. Pero aproveche que todos en casa desaparecieron y termine este capítulo. Espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza :C**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

La jale hasta mí, ansiando continuar lo que dejamos a medias. Todo iba de maravilla, ella respondía a mis caricias y yo no podía estar más feliz. Pero cuando me olvide de que debía sacar mis zapatos para retirar el pantalón, termine cayendo estrepitosamente sobre ella, lastimando mis labios en el proceso. Maldije por lo bajo y me deshice de mis prendas pateándolas lejos de mí. Iba a pedir disculpas por mi torpeza y es que, hace mucho tiempo no me nacía hacer nada de esto y creo que perdí la práctica, pero ella estaba sonriendo y juro que esa sonrisa hace muchísimo tiempo no la veía.

 _ **-No es gracioso –**_ pase mi lengua sobre la herida _**– actuó como un adolescente virgen –**_ ella soltó una carcajada y deslizo sus manos sobre mi torso.

 _ **-Pero no te ves como un adolescente –**_ agarre una de sus manos y la bese. Eso me dolió.

 _ **-¡¿Te gusto solo por mi aspecto?! –**_ trate de sonar ofendido.

- _ **Es un gran estimulante -**_ sus manos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de mi miembro y sus ojos huyeron de mi mirada.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes?**_

 _ **\- Miedo –**_ quiero que confíes en mí. Y que pienses solo en mí.

 _ **-Cierra los ojos –**_ me hizo caso y comencé a llenar su cuerpo de suaves caricias. Tironeando sus pezones y dibujando figuras en el interior de sus muslos. La ansiedad que ella sentía era la misma que yo tenía, la única diferencia es que yo podía deleitarme viéndola.

 **CAPITULO 76 – Vive conmigo.**

" _ **LEMON"**_

Una vez que ambos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones me acomode sobre ella, descansando el peso de mi cuerpo en mis antebrazos y dejando sus pechos apretados contra mi torso. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonreía como una chiquilla mientras yo besaba sus mejillas. Separe sus piernas con una de mis rodillas y me deje que mi miembro quedara entre sus labios menores, comenzando lento vaivén. Ante lo cual ella se tensó un poco y abrió los ojos.

 _ **-Soy yo –**_ el alivio que reflejo su mirada me causo ternura _**– el hombre que te ama mucho más que a él mismo.**_

Nuestras bocas comenzaron una dulce danza, acompañando el movimiento de mis caderas con los de nuestros labios. La sentía tan húmeda, tan preparada para mí; que dolía no hundirme en ella. Su pelvis comenzaba a seguir el ritmo y su respiración se hacía acelerada. Los gemidos morían en nuestro beso, en todo momento fue lento; quiero que recuerde esto como si fuera la primera vez, no quiero que crea que es solo sexo, le hare el amor de tantas maneras, que borrare con esto cualquier mala experiencia que haya tenido.

 _ **-Por favor –**_ su centro palpitaba _**– te necesito Sasuke –**_ coloque ambas manos al costado de su rostro y separe mis labios para enfocar la vista en sus preciosos jades, cegados por el deseo. Delinee con la punta de mi nariz el contorno de su rostro, empapándome de su aroma y arrancándole un suspiro cuando mordí con suavidad su lóbulo derecho.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres hermosa? –**_ Introduje la punta y se le escapo el aire - _**¿Esto?**_ – un centímetro más, sumando a la deliciosa manera en que su cuerpo se arqueaba.

Me quede quieto, podía sentir sus interior caliente alrededor y como vibraba a la espera de que yo continuara. Olvídate de todo Sakura y piensa únicamente en las ganas de tenerme. Necesitaba todo mi auto control para no entrar completamente, ella movía las caderas tratando de profundizar, pero gracias a que yo mantenía mis caderas algo lejos no era mucho lo que podía lograr. Comenzaba a ver la desesperación y ansiedad en ella, sus manos arañaban con suavidad mi pecho y cuando llegaron a mis glúteos perforaron mi piel, por impulso me moví hacia adelante tratando de huir del dolor y encontrándome de cara con el abrumador placer de estar cubierto completamente de ella.

 _ **-¡Joder! –**_ ahora era a mí a quien le faltaba el aire.

-… - no escuche un gemido por su parte. Por el contrario, pude ver como su boca estaba abierta y aguantaba la respiración. Espero no haberla lastimado.

 _ **-Hermosa –**_ retire el cabello que cubría su frente, la cual estaba cubierta de sudor _**\- ¿Estás bien? –**_ el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza me calmo un poco.

 _ **-M. Me había olvidado que eras grande –**_ apoye mi cabeza en la suya y escudriñe en su mirada _**– Te amo –**_ en estos momentos es cuando ella vuelve a ser la Sakura de siempre.

 _ **-No lo dudo –**_ sus iris no perdían su brillo – _**y espero que tú tampoco lo dudes –**_ bese su boca y me retire por completo, encajándome en ella casi al mismo instante.

 _ **-¡Ha! –**_ Por un momento sus preciosos ojos se escondieron bajo los parpados, pero cuando los volví a ver, transmitían felicidad _**– ya no lo hago.**_

Desde ese momento las palabras murieron en la boca del otro, lo único que se podía oír en la habitación eran los excitantes gemidos de ella y como cada vez que ella me apretaba un gruñido escapaba de mí. Cada vez que ella estrechaba su centro, enviaba mis ojos al espacio y en todas las estocadas estoy seguro que golpeaba el lugar exacto. Su primer orgasmo no se hizo esperar, yo no había acabado, pero la dejaría normalizar su respiración antes de continuar. La senté sobre mí antes y deje que ella nos guiara hacia el paraíso. Esta vez sí toque las puertas del cielo casi al mismo tiempo que ella, encajando la yema de mis dedos en sus caderas y mordiendo su hombro. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho, yo seguía dentro de ella y podía sentir como el fruto de nuestra actividad escurría.

 _ **-¿En qué estás pensando? –**_ No capte a que se refería _**– estas duro de nuevo.**_

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ su voz se oía cansada. Hice un amago por retirarme, pero ella puso todo su peso para mantenerme firmemente en mi lugar.

 _ **-No tienes permitido ir a ninguna parte –**_ beso la herida que se había formado en mi labio y levanto las caderas dejándose caer nuevamente. Sus uñas arañaron mis brazos y su cabello hacia cosquillas en mi cuello.

 _ **-¿Quieres seguir? –**_ los labios tibios en mi nuca me estaban volviendo loco, sin contar que el sonido que generaban nuestros cuerpos ante cada movimiento era excitante.

 _ **-Hasta que no pueda caminar –**_ no pude evitar sonreír ante esto. Esta será una noche que no podrás olvidar hermosa. Y si mañana necesitas ayuda para levantarte, estaré más que encantado en llevarte en mis brazos.

" _ **FIN DEL LEMON"**_

No sabía qué hora ni qué día era, lo único que sabía era que tenía a una hermosa mujer peli rosa en mi cama y que nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos. La sensación era extraña, pero no por eso desagradable. Podía ver sus senos apretados contra mi cuerpo y como su suave respiración movía un mechón de su cabello que caía traicionero sobre su rostro. Todo me parecía tan irreal, hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos en una situación similar que lo anteriormente vivido me parecía un mero invento de la mente.

Ella se quejó al sentirme mover y aunque me excitara de sobremanera el calor que generaba su centro sobre mí, sé que me excedí anoche. Salí por completo y deje su cuerpo sobre el colchón, cubriéndolo con una colcha que estaba ahí. Cuando despierte estará con hambre y desde hoy quiero que entienda que ella es la mujer por la cual estoy dispuesto a ser un hombre nuevo. Ella es la que logro acabar con el Sasuke mujeriego, con el hombre amarrado al odio y rencor. Me enseño lo hermoso de un amor inocente y entregado. Y es la única persona, con la quiero pasar tanto tiempo como sea posible. Tal vez es un poco apurado pensar en esto, pero tengo tanto miedo de esperar más y que todo se arruine nuevamente. La quiero a mi lado más de lo que puede imaginar y si ella está dispuesta, espero que pueda venir a vivir conmigo.

 **SAKURA POV'S**

Cuando abrí los ojos y no vi a Sasuke me preocupe. Trate de levantarme, pero el dolor en mi pelvis y caderas me devolvió a la cama; además de que la desagradable sensación de algo deslizándose por el interior de mis muslos me causo piel de gallina. Ciertamente fue una noche increíble y no cambiaría nada, pero la próxima vez pondré un límite al número de rondas, porque quiero poder moverme luego. Escuche la puerta abrirse y un sonriente Uchiha, con una bandeja de comida ingresaba. Se acercó y la coloco en una de las mesas, antes de depositar un casto beso en mis labios.

 _ **-¿Dormiste bien? –**_ plácidamente. El cansancio ayudo bastante.

 _ **-Como un bebé –**_ sus dedos acariciaron mi mentón y volvió a besarme, cuando una de sus manos termino en mi cadera carraspeo y se alejó.

 _ **-¿Quieres bañarte antes de la comida? –**_ me ha leído la mente.

 _ **-Era la idea, pero alguien se tomó muy literal lo de hacerlo hasta que no pudiera caminar –**_ un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y yo solo pude sonreír _**– no es que me esté quejando pero**_ – estar acostada en el colchón y que todo me duela no es algo agradable _**– me gustaría poder acercarme al baño.**_

 _ **-Yo te ayudo –**_ paso sus brazos por detrás de mis rodillas y mi espalda, levantando mi cuerpo y dirigiéndose a la ducha. Me sentó en el borde y luego puso a llenar la tina _**\- ¿Cuál de los dos usaremos?**_

 _ **-Ambos –**_ agarro la regadera y se dedicó a quitar todo rastro de la noche anterior de mi cuerpo y lo mismo hizo con el suyo. Una vez termino con ambos, cargo mi cuerpo hasta la tina y dejo que el agua caliente con esencia de rosas me cubriera, para posteriormente acomodarse en mi espalda y obligándome a recostarme sobre él _**\- ¿Mejor?**_

¡Mucho! Al menos ahora ya no sentía ese líquido viscoso recorrer mis muslos, y el agua relajaba mis músculos cansados. Me abrazaba y paseaba sus dedos sobre mi abdomen, enviando una corriente por todos mis nervios. Yo acariciaba sus muslos y jugaba con el vello del mismo. Sentía sus labios en mis hombros y en mi cuello generando en mí una sensación de tranquilidad.

 _ **-¿Crees que tus padres se molesten cuando sepan que volvimos? –**_ solté una pequeña carcajada.

 _ **-Ellos eran más SasuSaku que todo el mundo.**_

 _ **-¿SasuSaku? –**_ reí ante eso. Esa palabra la invento mi papá y eso me causo gracia.

 _ **-Es culpa de mi papá, el combinaba nuestros nombres cuando trataba de convencerme de que tu cambiaste –**_ sus besos pararon y sentí su mentón en mi hombro.

 _ **-Me gusta –**_ voltee incrédula, el simplemente sonrió de costado - _**¿Qué? Es una combinación bonita.**_

 _ **-Eres un tonto –**_ se encogió de hombros y luego me hizo cosquillas.

 _ **-Pero soy tu tonto –**_ y aunque no estoy muy orgullosa de ello, ya que varias veces se merecía que lo mandara a volar.

 _ **-Ya somos dos –**_ las cosas no van a ser como antes, estoy segura de eso. Ya no tendré que tratar de rearmar a Sasuke, ahora es él, quien deberá hacer un esfuerzo, ya que tendrá que tenerme paciencia y deberá darme mucho amor.

…

Cuando mis padres se enteraron, casi tiran la casa por la ventana. Naruto me dejo sorda, al gritarme que "¡Sabia que terminaríamos juntos!" e Ino… bueno ella al principio no estaba demasiado feliz, pero al contarle todo lo que él había hecho cambio de idea. Lo malo es que debido a mis horarios en la facultad casi no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él y cuando era época de exámenes PEOR. Itachi y mi tía se encargaban de mantener ocupado a mi novio, el casi no quería ir por la mansión ya que su hermano se había instalado ahí y por ende tenía que ver a mi tía también. Nunca se va a llevar bien con ella, son demasiado parecidos para que pueda haber armonía.

Kakashi se había alegrado cuando se lo comente, me dijo que el siempre espero que solucionáramos nuestros problemas, ya que desde millas de distancia, se podía notar el amor que sentía por él. Me dijo que siempre sería un amigo con el cual podía contar y que si alguna vez Sasuke se hacia el idiota de nuevo, conocía algunas personas capacitadas para arreglar su cerebro. Yo le agradecí todo lo que me ayudo hasta ahora y desee que pudiera encontrar a una mujer que le ayude a superar a su esposa.

Y así, el mes paso y nuestra vida comenzó a recuperar el caudal adecuado. Yo pasaba la mayor parte de mí tiempo como pasante en el hospital, estoy segura de que más adelante eso me ayudara, poder salir más rápido al campo laboral y así comenzar a ejercer mi profesión. Era complicado, lo único que podía hacer era pasarles cosas a los médicos y mirar atentamente como ellos salvaban vidas. Mi tía no había vuelto, abrió una pequeña clínica y atendía a un número inferior de pacientes. Ahora comenzaba a entender porque ella siempre estaba cansada… Sasuke ha estado ansioso por algo, no he tenido tanto tiempo para compartir, entonces me es difícil averiguar qué es lo que le anda molestando. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su padre, y él no me lo quiere contar o… ¿Podría ser algo peor?

…

Logre hacer un espacio en mi despelotada agenda y cite a mi novio a un restaurante para hacer la investigación necesaria. No era un lugar muy elegante, pero como lo que me importaba era tratar de que Sasuke se sintiera bien, alquile una mesa. Increíblemente llego antes que yo, siempre pasa esto, ¿Por qué no podía heredar la puntualidad de mi padre? Me disculpe por hacerlo esperar y tome mi lugar frente a él. Que coloque un vestido rojo y unos zapatos bajos negros. Recogí mi cabello con una pequeña hebilla roja en forma de flor y pinte mis labios del mismo color que todo mi atuendo.

 _ **-¡Guau! –**_ Sonreí _**– estás preciosa.**_

 _ **-Gracias, me esforcé bastante –**_ retiro la silla para que me sentara a su lado y luego se acomodó a mi lado.

- _ **Me sorprendió bastante de que me citaras, creí que estarías ocupada hoy –**_ llamo al mesero con la mano y volvió su atención a mi nuevamente.

- _ **Pedí un descanso en el hospital; de todas maneras no me pagan y –**_ se le notaba cansado - _**¿Sigues trabajando hasta tarde? –**_ acaricie con mis dedos sus ojeras.

 _ **-Tenemos que estabilizar una empresa que mi padre prácticamente arruino –**_ apoyo su mano sobre la mía e intensifico el contacto.

 _ **-¿Qué saben de él?**_

 _ **-Nada. Quiero decir, sigue internado y no muestra señales de estar mejorando**_ – pedimos la comida y luego continuo - _**creo que seguirá ahí por más tiempo. De todas maneras si sale, ira a la cárcel.**_

 _ **-¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? –**_ levanto una ceja.

 _ **-¿Preocupado?**_

 _ **-Últimamente estas nervioso por algo y no he descifrado que –**_ cuando la comida llego a la mesa y el olor de los mariscos golpeo mi nariz sentí nauseas. Hace semanas ando con el estómago delicado y esto me genera arcadas.

 _ **-¿Te sientes bien? –**_ Toco mi frente _**– te pusiste pálida.**_

 _ **-No es nada –**_ al tener el plato frente a mí, hacia aún más fuerte el sentimiento de mareo - _**¡Ya vengo!**_ – corrí al baño y vomite. Cepille mis dientes con el cepillo en mi cartera y volví junto a Sasuke. Al menos ya no estaba la comida que me causaba mal estar – _**no te preocupes, es solo que estoy bajo mucha presión y.**_

 _ **-¿Qué estas tomando?**_

 _ **-Nada –**_ frunció el ceño – _**es que solo son algunas cosas las que me provocan esto y si las evito yo…**_

 _ **-Deberías hacer una lista, al menos así podrías mostrárselo a un médico especialista y –**_ volví a sentir el olor de los mariscos y mi rostro se descompuso nuevamente _**– es todo, ahora mismo iremos a que te revisen.**_

No acepto ni una sola excusa de las que le puse. Yo quería averiguar qué era lo que le estaba preocupando y lo único que logre fue preocuparlo aún más. Shizune se sorprendió al verme ahí tan tarde y luego de que Sasuke le explicara lo que paso ella comenzó con los análisis. Yo miraba enojada a mi novio, no era necesario hacer tanto drama. Tal vez solamente sea una gastritis o los nervios están causando que mi estómago no funcione de manera regular. Cuando mi compañera se acercó y nos invitó a tomar asiento me preocupe yo… su cara era seria y no sabía muy bien que esperar.

 _ **-No sé cómo tomaran esto pero –**_ me entrego uno de los análisis y sonrió – _**creo que serán unos grandiosos padres -**_ ¿Padres?

 _ **-Es imposible, no hemos podido intimar hace casi 2 meses y –**_ Sasuke aún no salía de su asombro _**– tiene que haber un error -**_ Comencé a leer el análisis y decía que yo tenía 8 semanas de gestación. No podíamos saber aún el estado exacto, pero que mis niveles estaban perfectos - _**¿No te habrás equivocado? Pudiste haber agarrado la sangre de alguien más y –**_

 _ **-¿Quieres hacerte una ecografía?**_

 _ **-¿Ahora? –**_ asintió y luego de ver que mi novio seguía sin habla asentí.

Mientras ella colocaba el gel frio sobre mí, comencé a enfocar mis pensamientos en que hicimos hace 8 semanas. Volvimos a ser pareja hace exactamente 2 meses ayer… aquella vez no utilizamos protección y el acabo dentro de mí un montón de veces ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres? Me mataran y estoy segura que castraran a Sasuke cuando se enteren… tendré que dejar la facultad y.

 _ **-Miren. No es muy grande, pero se lo escucha sano -**_ ¿Por qué tenías que venir ahora? Cuando todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad… _**\- ¿Quieren escuchar su corazón? –**_ no podía hablar. Miles de dudas comenzaron a circular por mi cabeza.

 _ **-Si –**_ por fin el Uchiha salió del trance. Enfoque mis ojos en los suyos y para mi sorpresa parecía feliz. Cuando comenzó sonar por toda la habitación el BUM, BUM, BUM del latido del pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mí, me invadió una sensación de gozo y no sé si al peli negro le ocurra lo mismo, ya que simplemente me mira y sonríe. Siento la mano de Shizune en mi hombro y luego se dirige hacia Sasuke.

- _ **Los dejo solos. Estaré en la oficina si me necesitan.**_

Esto es demasiado para mi ¿Qué hare ahora?...

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Mi vida seguía su curso, Sakura había vuelto a mí y todo mejoraría. Tal vez no podamos vernos tanto como quiera, pero al menos está cuando la necesite. Quiero que viva conmigo, no sé si casarnos sea la mejor jugada, ya que ella aún no tiene un ingreso fijo y aunque eso no es un problema para mí, ya que mi madre se encargó de prácticamente acomodarme la vida, la hermosa no estará de acuerdo. Se sentirá una carga y lo último que quiero es que se sienta mal. Pero cada noche que estoy solo en mi cuarto, la extraño. Desearía poder tenerla aquí, al menos al final de cada día, para recargar mi necesidad de ella. Me mantengo ocupado gracias a las actividades, pero no duermo tranquilo. Mis tíos me mataran si la saco de su casa sin casarnos, pero es un paso que no estoy dispuesto a dar aun, mi experiencia en ese ámbito ha sido horrible, claro que la que elegí anteriormente era una mafiosa, aliada con un demente…

Por fin consiguió algo de tiempo y en vez de poder disfrutar de él, termine llevándola a una velocidad alarmante al hospital. No es normal que una chica tan joven tenga problemas estomacales a causa del estrés y mucho menos que solo sea hacia cierto tipo de olores. Los análisis tardaron cerca de 2 horas en estar listos, y la noticia que nos dieron no me la esperaba… Está embarazada; y si le fecha que nos dio es exacta coincide con nuestra reconciliación; la cual fue la única vez que no use protección. Me tomo mucho tiempo digerir la noticia, y podía ver en los ojos de Sakura el miedo, el pánico a lo desconocido. La madre de mi hijo se siente insegura…

 _ **-… -**_ está sentada sobre la mesa de observación sin emitir una sola palabra.

 _ **-¿Qué haremos? –**_ juega con sus manos y el dobladillo de su vestido.

 _ **-Yo… No quería que esto pasara –**_ está tiritando _**– todo comenzaba a funcionar tan bien. Estoy estudiando, trabajo en lo que me gusta y ahora.**_

 _ **-No tiene por qué cambiar eso. Puedes seguir con tus actividades de manera normal, todas las mujeres embarazas lo hacen.**_

 _ **-¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres? ¡No estarán muy felices al enterarse de que su inocente hija está esperando un bebé!**_

 _ **-Se lo diremos entre los dos, yo soy el culpable. Sabía que eso podía pasar y no me importo –**_ niega con la cabeza.

- _ **Yo no me estaba cuidando, porque como tú y yo no teníamos nada…**_ \- me acerque a ella y sujete sus manos entre las mías _**\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**_

 _ **-Hay… Hay algo que ha rondado mi cabeza hace algún tiempo y –**_ pase saliva – _**creo que ahora la decisión es más clara –**_ metí una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y quite la pequeña llave rosa que había mandado a preparar para ella.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Con todo lo que paso y el hecho de que no puedo dormir si es que no estás ahí yo… ¿Vivirías conmigo?**_

 _ **-Pero… ¡si es por el bebé no necesitas hacerlo! Sé que te encargaras de él aun sin estar ahí y –**_ bese sus manos.

 _ **-No, él no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión. Es algo que he pensado desde el día en que volvimos y no es sino hasta ahora que me animo a pedírtelo ¡Sé que mis tíos no querrán que te saque de su casa sin estar casados y que tal vez las cosas se pongan complicadas a veces per! –**_ no pude continuar con mi discurso, ya que una boca me silencio. Sus delicadas manos acariciaron mis mejillas y su lengua pedía permiso para pasar. Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltar y lo único que pude atinar a hacer, fue pasar mis manos por su cintura y abrazarla contra m _**– ¿eso es un sí?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ beso la comisura de los labios y sonrió con ternura _**– si y mil veces sí.**_

Por este motivo es que me encanta esta mujer, no necesite un anillo costoso, ni prometer bajarle el cielo para que quisiera pasar todo su tiempo conmigo. A veces siento que no la merezco, que es demasiado buena para mí. Pero esta vez seré egoísta y me quedare con la chica, aunque pueda conseguir algo mejor que yo. Porque si no es Sakura, no toleraría a nadie más y de eso puedo dar fiel testimonio. Ella será la madre de mi primer hijo, será la primera mujer a la que le he dicho te amo tantas veces y será la única mujer, que ha logrado ingresar este corazón de hielo.

Tuve que soportar los golpes por parte de mi tío y Naruto, pero bien valieron la pena al final del día, cuando tenía a la hermosa con sus maletas en la sala. Parte de mi rostro estaba morado, y tenía el labio partido; y poco o nada me importaban viendo a Sakura pasearse por mi sala descalza y saber que a la noche la podría tener aquí. Esa fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que pude dormir profundamente. Porque abrazada a mi estaba la señorita Haruno. Que tal vez más adelante será Sakura Uchiha.

Siempre le estaré agradecido. Porque a pesar de todo lo que paso, siguió creyendo en mí, aun cuando ni siquiera yo me tenía fe. Gracias por seguir cayendo por mi Sakura. O tal vez nunca hubiera tenido la posibilidad de sentirme completo. No creo que sea fácil, las cosas entre nosotros nunca lo son. Pero ambos disfrutaremos del camino y si pudimos soportar todo los desastres anteriores, cualquier otro parecerá una tontería… Bese su frente y luego escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

- _ **Te amo hermosa –**_ se acurruco mejor y luego susurro.

 _ **-Yo también.**_

Nuestra historia continua, pero los siguientes capítulos los escribiremos juntos ¡Gracias vida! Por colocarme la misma piedra rosa en el camino.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿FIN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por ahora este es el último capítulo para esta historia. Sé que muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas, y tengo la intención de continuarla más adelante. Pero se me está dificultando demasiado continuarla. Habrá una segunda parte, no tan larga como esta, en la cual explicare todo lo que quedo sin cerrar.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo en leer mi creación. Como saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre ellos.**

 **A todos los que me dejaron un comentario les agradeceré siempre, fue uno de los determinantes para que no dejara esto. Tal vez nos veamos más adelante en la próxima. Que se diviertan :3**


End file.
